Mind and Heart
by bendermom
Summary: Book #5 in this series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder. The Doctor duplicate and Rose are learning to live with one another and their family, children and bodyguards. Adventures that only they could have. Join them as they rub elbows with Presidents, Kings, aliens, and characters you will be surprised to find in this dimension. Sex, fluff, adventure.
1. Chapter 1 - Morning on the Island

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Morning on the Island

Rose woke up in the silk sheets. She was still wearing the Doctor's light blue oxford shirt from the night before, and a pair of grey leggings. The sun was barely shining over the horizon. The warm sea breeze blew in through the open doors and windows on the end of the room. Young six year old, Genie continued to sleep peacefully in front of Rose. She rose up, looked around to realize that they were the only ones in the bed.

Rose sat up and looked around the room. Everything was still quiet and still. She got out of bed and walked over to the door to the balcony. That's where she found him. The Doctor was leaning on the rails, looking out at the ocean. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice her until she walked out on the balcony and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped, then held her as he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?" He asked her.

"I don't believe you did. Although, you feel like….." Rose struggled to find the words.

He looked at her, curiously. "Feel like, what?"

"It's like when I go in a very crowded place. There are all of these minds thinking, lots of feelings. That's not right. That can't be you."

He sighed as he leaned against the railing with his back towards the ocean. "Oh, it is. I have a lot on my mind. I'm sorry, I should have been shielding that more than I was."

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded his head. "I'm always alright. Just some stuff on my mind."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are not always alright."

He sighed, "We have four guys in custody. Lewis and I are arguing about how to handle this. He wants me to pull the information from their head. I don't want to do it."

"You wouldn't do that. Why would Lewis even suggest it?"

"I've done it before. He's seen me do it. Several times." He admitted.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. "You hadn't told me that."

He looked down at his feet. "I was….ashamed. I didn't want you to know. I had even asked Lewis not to tell you. I had to know what they knew though, and felt that was the only way I could get the information. It never worked. The persons I did that to, never knew anything."

Rose shook her head. "Listen to me. I don't think less of you knowing this. I would have done the same thing."

He shook his head. "It still doesn't make it right. Now he wants me to do it to these four men."

"And you are beginning to agree with him. That's what scares you." Rose filled in.

He looked at her and nodded his head. "Yeah." He crossed his arms.

Rose stood next him. "Baby."

The word made him laugh under his breath. "I'm the oldest baby there ever was."

She smiled. "Don't make this decision right now. You are too close to this problem. You are still much too cross about it."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Rose. These people hurt you. They hurt me! They intend to do unspeakable things to us, and our family. This is my responsibility to protect you from these people. If they know something that will help, I need to know it!"

Rose looked at him and nodded her head. "So, you have decided what you are going to do. Interesting."

He threw his head back and sighed. "Damn it. I keep going back to this. Why aren't things more simple?"

"Why isn't this simple? Why are you having such a hard time with this?"

He rubbed his head, "Past experience."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." he told her quickly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Okay. Here's an idea. A compromise."

He looked curiously at her. "I'm listening."

She pointed at him. "You tell Lewis you will have a think about it. That will get him off your back for a bit. Question them, then decide what to do. You will have to make up your mind pretty fast. When are you planning to leave for Plentitude?"

"Ahh. That doesn't matter. They are on the ship."

"What? Why are they there?" Rose asked.

"Lance and Licis are keeping an eye on them for me. Every damn time we put them in the brig at Torchwood, they end up dead from their own doing or someone else's. I'm not letting that happen this time. They are there. Sedated. But there."

Rose held her hand to her face, "Sedated. I can't believe this. Really?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. Sedated. I can look in their minds very easily that way."

Rose pointed at him, "Alright, you-" She stopped talking. "Damn. Sam is awake. We'll chat about this later."

He walked into the bedroom with her. "I need to go get Tony's car and return it. I believe I'll take Genie."

He lie down in the bed next to Genie and put her back on his chest. Him moving her caused her to wake up. Rose watched him and he kissed her forehead and smiled. "Well, good morning there, Little One!"

Rose smiled as she watched Genie wipe her eyes. "Good morning, Daddy."

He held her close and smiled at her. "It is morning and time to wake up. We have a big day planned."

Genie groaned and lay back down on his chest. "Daddy. I need 10 more minutes."

He sighed, "10 more minutes. Alright. I suppose I could sing to you for 10 minutes."

Genie didn't open her eyes. "That will put me back to sleep. Don't do that."

"I will tell you a story, then. Once upon a time, there was a man who was a poet. He wrote this wonderful story called the Aeneid. He decided he wanted to have a party, but the taxes of the land where he lived were very high for a party, and he didn't want to pay them. So, instead, he held a lavish funeral on his land. Senators and noblemen attended. Virgil himself read a long eulogy for the deceased. An orchestra played music as a tiny coffin was placed in its tomb. Do you know what he had a funeral for?"

Genie smiled and looked up at him. "What?"

"His beloved pet….a housefly." He laughed.

Genie laughed, "Daddy! Is that even true?"

"Of course it's true. I gave him the idea! He even put up a small mausoleum to keep from paying taxes to the Romans. It was all legal. Lovely little loophole in the law."

Rose stood by the bed and giggled. "That's not true."

He held his hands out and laughed. "It is true! I was there! Virgil buried a fly!"

Genie sat up and rolled her eyes. "Daddy. That's mad."

Rose asked her. "Genie. Is your Daddy telling the truth?"

Genie climbed out of bed and nodded her head. "He is."

The Doctor held his hands out and looked at Rose. "See? Why do you doubt me?"

"Why a fly?" Rose asked.

"Virgil said, 'All our sweetest hours fly fastest.' Get it? Fly?" He laughed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are mad. I'm going to get Sam from Mum. Tell Tony thank you."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Right. Genie. Go get dressed. We'll have breakfast when we go run our errand together."

Genie rubbed her face and walked slowly out of the room.

XxxxXxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2 – Quauhtin Quarters

XxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Quauhtin Quarters

The Doctor walked out of the back of his island home with his tea in his hand. The bright morning sun made him squint. He sipped his tea as he walked towards the flats where the Quauhtin lived.

Lewis walked out of his flat and closed the door. He was dressed in his running gear and was clearly about to head out. He spotted the Doctor. "Hey, man! What's up?"

The Doctor smiled at him and shook his hand. "Hey. Got a minute?"

He smiled, "Sure. Come in."

He held the door open and the Doctor walked into the flat. Arla was cleaning up from breakfast. She smiled at him and spoke in German. "Hello, Doctor Smith. Would you like breakfast?"

He smiled at her, shook his head and replied back in German. "No, thank you. Just needed to chat with Lewis for a bit."

Lewis' flat was full of natural light. The windows were all opened and Arla had made it very cozy with her lovely plants that seemed to be everywhere. The walls were painted light blue, and the floor was tiled white. It was a lovely, modest beach home. One entire wall was a bookshelf, which had very few books on it. The arched ceilings gave the illusion it was even bigger than it was, even though it was really spacious.

The Doctor smiled as he looked around. "This is nice. I've never been in these."

Arla smiled as she walked into the kitchen. Lewis pointed at the framed newspaper that hung over the white, leather sofa. "And there is this. Did you do that?"

The news article with the Doctor and Lewis on it claiming that they were lovers, hung framed on the wall.

The Doctor laughed and sipped his tea. "I can honestly tell you that I had nothing to do with that."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "My money is on Poltious. Damn him. Anyway, have a seat."

The Doctor waved his hand. "Nah, thanks I can't stay but just a minute. I'm taking Genie to Tony's in California for a bit. I need to return the car I loaned from him. Then, I need to gather some guys and head to Plentitude. I need to be there by this evening."

Lewis nodded his head. "Alright. Who do you want?"

"I need Logan and Jake. I'd like to have you come so you can integrate these guys with me."

Lewis thought, "How long will you be gone?"

"Just a few days. Leave Summus in charge and come with me."

Lewis put his hands on his hips. "Oh, that's tempting."

He pointed at himself. "I'm on suspension and you need to be present during an integration."

Lewis rubbed his face and thought. "Or, you could just take your ass to the psychiatrist."

"Oh, fuck that. There's not time. Summus will be gone in a few weeks. This might be your last chance to get away for a bit."

Lewis nodded his head, "Hey, Arla? John wants to know if we would like to go back for a quick trip to Plentitude. What do you think?"

Arla smiled as she looked across the bar at them. "Oh, I'd love to."

Lewis smiled back at the Doctor. "That's settled. What about Ashena?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh yeah. I suppose I should ask her. Summus would probably not mind keeping up with her if she wants to stay here."

They walked through the front door and stood outside. Lewis pointed as he walked next to him. "Ashena moved out here to the flats. She's next to Licis over here. On the end."

They walked up to the door together. Lewis knocked. After a few moments, Ashena answered the door. She was wearing a bathrobe and had clearly just got out of the shower. She smiled as she leaned against the door's opening, "Good morning."

The Doctor smiled, "And good morning to you! I need to return to Plentitude and I wanted to ask if you would like to go with us."

Ashena smiled, "Hmmm. Us? Who else will be going?"

Lewis pointed to himself. "Myself, Logan, probably Legate. We're headed over there to tell him next. We're only going to be gone a few days."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. We'll probably be back the day after next. Very quick trip."

Ashena nodded her head. "Right. Well, I thank you for asking me. I believe I will join you. My brother is still there. I'd love to see him."

The Doctor smiled. "Wonderful. We'll be ready to go in a few hours. See one of the guys and they will bring you to the ship."

Ashena nodded her head and went back into her flat.

Lewis pointed back down the row of flats. The Doctor and him walked along as they spoke. "Lewis. I'm just not sure about that. I mean, I understand what you are saying, but it's an ethical thing. Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you have to."

Legate came out of his flat. He was carrying his surfboard. He smiled, "Hey! What's got you two up this early?"

The Doctor looked at the surfboard. "I didn't know you surf."

Legate looked down at the board. "Yeah. Just started. I love it. Logan is going to go with me, but I think he's down there already."

Lewis crossed his arms. "Swimming alone? That's not a good idea."

The door to the flat next to Legate opened and Logan stepped out. His hair was combed back and was wet. He picked up the surfboard that was sitting next to his door.

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at him.

Lewis snapped, "Awesome. Logan. The Doctor is going back to Plentitude today. He's asked that you and Legate join him."

Logan nodded his head and ran his hand through his wet hair. "Right. So, we'll just have the combat training onboard the ship?"

Lewis nodded his head. "I suppose so. He plans to leave within the next few hours. So, get yourself ready."

Legate smiled back at Logan. "We have time for a bit of surfing. Let's try this out here."

Logan smiled, "Right. Sure thing."

The Doctor pointed at Logan. "Your hair is wet."

Logan looked curiously at him, "Yeah?"

"Why? You're going surfing."

Logan bit his lip. "I just got out of the shower. It helps me wake up."

The Doctor crossed his arms and nodded. He looked him up and down. "Okay, have a good time, guys. See you in a bit."

He turned with Lewis and walked back towards the island home. Lewis turned and looked at him. "Alright. You are brooding. I can feel it."

"Oh, shit. You can't feel that."

"Anyone could feel that. What's up?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Ah. Don't want to get into it now. Go for your run. I'll see you when I get back."

Lewis nodded and started his run. The Doctor rubbed his beard, deep in thought, as he walked into the house.

XxxxXxxxx

Rose was leaning against the cabinet, holding Sam. Jackie was busy stirring something on the stove. Jackie smiled when The Doctor walked in, "Oh, here's trouble."

Rose looked back at him at him and smiled. "Genie just came down. I sent her to get a jumper."

He nodded his head as he smiled at Sam. "Sam says you smell nice."

Jackie grunted in disapproval. "Oh. As if you can understand what he says. I don't believe that at all."

Rose smiled at him as he kissed her quickly.

Jackie looked back at the Doctor who was rubbing his face. He groaned as he leaned against the cabinet next to Rose. "Ugh. Rose. Do you think….?"

"What? That you need to get some sleep? Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Nah. I'm fine. Listen, what you do you think about…nah, nevermind. I'm seeing things." He insisted.

Genie ran into the room. "Daddy! Let's go! I'm ready!"

He clapped his hands as she jumped into his arms. He kissed her cheek quickly. "What do you want for breakfast, my Sara Gene?"

"Pizza!" Genie smiled.

"Pizza? Alright. Pizza it is. Rose. I'll bring our daughter back in a bit."

Rose giggled. "Stay out of trouble."

He chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

Genie waved. "Bye Mummy!"

They disappeared.

Jackie shook her head. "I'm sure that's not good for that young lady to be popped around like that. How do you even know it's reassembling her correctly?"

Rose rolled her eyes and walked into the sitting room.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 – Posh Ride

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 3 – Posh Ride

Genie sat next to the Doctor in the R8 Spyder. She wore sunglasses that were much too big for her face. Her long braid lay on her shoulder. They rode down the Pacific Highway in California.

Genie smiled at the ocean as the wind blew in her face. She looked back at the Doctor who sat with his arm propped up on the door. He bit his thumb, lost in his own thoughts.

Genie giggled at him.

He looked over at her and smiled, "What?"

"Mummy bites her thumb when she's thinking about something, too. You look like her." Genie laughed.

He smiled and dropped his hand in his lap. "I didn't realize I was even doing that."

Genie pointed at the ocean. "This is so pretty, Daddy. Is this where Tony lives?"

He nodded, "Yes. This is his car. He let me borrow it so I could take it for a drive."

Genie looked confused. "Why?"

"I haven't driven a car for a bit. Tony has some really neat cars."

She looked back at him. "The last car I rode in was…"

"It was a limo. We were leaving Jacob's big, White House." He helped.

She smiled. "No. We rode in a big limo when we went to our flat in London. Do we not live there anymore?"

He smiled, "We have two houses and the flat. Although, I've thought about giving the flat to someone. We really don't need it anymore."

She nodded her head. "That's really….posh."

He laughed, "Well, Rose is posh. I keep telling you that."

"Mummy says she's not posh. It's you."

"Oh, it's me, huh?"

"Yes. It's you." She insisted.

"Alright. Let's settle this. Tell me something posh people do."

Genie thought. "Well, they don't cook. Other people cook for them."

He nodded his head. "Have you ever seen your mum cook anything?"

She smiled as she realized, "No. But, she's been sick with Sam."

"I've known Rose a long time. I've never seen her cook anything. I'm not sure if she does cook."

Genie rolled her eyes. "I think she does. She doesn't order room service."

He laughed at her. "You do. Pizza for breakfast?"

Genie giggled, "Better than…what was that you had at the hotel?"

He smiled, "A banana split."

She shook her head, "Way too much sugar for you."

"It had a healthy banana in it!"

"That's full of natural sugars!"

"Bananas are full of good stuff, too. Potassium and pectin, which is a form of fiber, magnesium, and vitamins C and B6."

"And the ice cream?" Genie asked.

"Calcium. It's good for your bones." He reasoned.

Genie rolled her eyes.

He mumbled. "Lectured by a cheeky toddler over my dining choices."

Genie shook her head. "Posh people also wear a lot of jewelry."

"I wear my wedding ring and my wristband that Tony gave me. That's all. What does Rose wear?"

She groaned, "Ugh. Alright. Mum wears a lot of jewelry."

He pointed at her. "You wear a lot of jewelry. You have on your ear rings, two rings, what else?"

She smiled, "My necklace. You are always giving me and Mummy jewelry!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? Jewelry accents a woman's beauty. You and Rose are so lovely, I can't help but want to give you ladies some more. What is your favorite sort of jewelry?"

Genie smiled, "I'm not picky."

He laughed, "You sound like Rose." He spoke in a high pitched voice to imitate Rose, "I love anything you bring home and give to me."

Genie laughed at him. "Mummy does not sound like that."

He laughed, "Sure she does." He started to speak in a high pitched voice again, "Oh, sweetheart! You shouldn't have! It's not even my birthday!"

Genie laughed and covered her face. "Mum would slap you for that."

He laughed, "Oh, she would. Rose says she likes it all, although I think she likes necklaces the most. She seems to smile bigger when I give her those. I think you like rings the best."

Genie smiled, "I never had jewelry before I came to live with you. I don't know what I like the best."

"Maybe you are posh."

She tossed her hands up. "I am not posh!"

He teased her, "Oh, I think you might be. You like jewelry. You don't cook. You don't even do your own laundry."

"I'm six! You don't do your own laundry, Daddy."

He smiled, "Oh, I don't?"

"I don't think you do. Who does it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly have no idea. It just gets done. Maybe it's little gremlins that are sneaking into the house."

Genie rolled her eyes. "Sneaking into the house to wash your dirty socks?"

"It would be a great kindness to the galaxy." He insisted.

Genie shook her head and pointed at him. "Alright. I've got it. Posh people don't drive themselves. Someone drives them."

"See. You're posh. I'm driving you around."

"Daddy! I'm too little to drive!"

He laughed, "Oh, another posh thing. Posh people dance ballet and play music."

Genie threw her hands up in frustration. "See. I know what you are doing here. You are just winding me up. I need to go back to ballet."

"Yes, you do. I talked to your …..hmm… what is she? A coach?"

Genie rolled her eyes. "It's ballet. Not football, Daddy."

"Right. Well, she says you can just practice at home for a bit. But, I need to get you there to practice with the company at the end of the week. I'll get you there, my dear. Don't worry about that."

She became serious, "But…?"

"But, what?"

"Will the bad people get me there?"

He sighed as he pulled off of the road. He stopped the car and turned to look at her. "I knew you were going to ask me about this."

"Are you cross?" Genie asked him.

"My child, you can tell what I'm feeling. What am I feeling?" he asked her.

"You are worried about me." She said.

He smiled at her. "I am that. I'm always worried about you. Genie, no. I'm doing everything I can to keep the bad people from you. If you go someplace, you won't be on your own. You will always be with someone. It will either be me, your mum or one of the guys. Maybe even Grand or your Grandfather."

Genie took a deep breath and looked him in the face. "I don't like being alone."

He held her hand. "I know. You have a good reason to not like that. It will probably always bother you a bit. Genie, your mum was coming home. She didn't mean to leave you like that. I know she didn't."

Genie nodded her head.

"I've always wondered, why didn't you go back to your neighbor's house when your mum didn't come home?"

Genie shook her head as she looked down at her shoes. "She told me to stay there until mum got home. She was just around the corner. She was late for something, I don't remember. But, she went someplace."

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Daddy. You're angry-"

"I'm not angry."

"You are, Daddy. I can feel that. You are proper cross." Genie said.

He took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm angry. But, not at you. I'm angry someone left you like that. You should have never been on your own."

Genie looked worried. "So, you're not cross with me?"

He smiled at her. "No. I'm not."

"But, it was my fault."

He sat back and looked at her. "Genie, how in the world could any of that been your fault?"

"I wanted to go home and play with my toys. I asked to go home."

He shook his head and sighed. "My Sara Gene. Listen to me. Remember this. One day you will understand this more, but for now just know that it is an adult's responsibility to take care of a child. Even if a child wants something, it's up to the adult to make the decision. That is so the child will remain safe. If a child was allowed to make their own decisions…well….they wouldn't go to bed at night. They would eat too much sugar. They would just be…."

"You." Genie smiled.

He laughed, "Ha! Yeah they would. And see, you don't want that."

Genie laughed.

He looked seriously at her. "None of that was your fault. Don't ever think it was. You can tell when someone is lying to you. Am I lying to you?"

Genie looked at him. "No."

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "See? And Daddy will always do everything he can to keep the bad guys and the monsters away from you. Love is a promise. A promise that you will always take care of and protect someone. And there's not many people that I love more than I love you. Maybe no one. You know that, don't you?"

She smiled proudly, "Yes, Daddy."

He nodded, "Alright. Let's take my posh daughter on down the road." He said as he started to drive down the Pacific Highway again.

"Daddy! I'm not posh!"

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 – Meeting Tony's Friend

_I've honestly been sitting on this Chapter for months!_

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 4 – Meeting Tony's Friend

The Doctor and Genie arrived back into Tony Stark's workshop in the convertible. The Doctor slowly backed the car into the parking spot he had taken it from and put the top up on it. He got out of the car and was greeted by Tony who was standing behind his desk.

"Hey! Already back?" he asked.

The Doctor looked over at him and saw another man sitting on the other side of the desk. "Yeah. We ran into some…..friends…so we cut it short."

Tony looked back down at what he was working on and shook his head. He mumbled, "Well, that sucks."

The Doctor walked around and opened the door of the car. He announced, "Jarvis. This is Genie. She is my guest."

Jarvis spoke. "Welcome, Genie."

Tony's face lit up as he continued to work on something. "Gene! I didn't know you were coming to see me."

Genie ran over to the desk where Tony stood. He sat down what he was working on and caught her. He kissed her cheek as he sat her up on the top of the desk and went back to his work. "You can help me out here. What color is that little wire just there?"

The Doctor smiled as he joined them at the desk. He held his hand out to the new man. He was tall, muscular and had a very short hair cut. "Doctor Jonathan Smith."

The man smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "Captain Steve Rogers."

Genie turned her head and looked at him. "A captain? Of a ship?"

Steve smiled, "No. In the United States Army. Have been for a while."

Tony was looking back down at what he was working on. "Yeah, a long ass while."

Steve held his hands out, "Language?"

Tony shook his head. "Phhhhh….. Steve. This is Gene. John's daughter." He handed her a magnifying glass and said, "Here, Gene. Hold that for me so I can see this tiny wire."

Genie did as Tony asked her. The Doctor crossed his arms and looked at Steve. "Active duty Army? You must be a friend of Rhodey's."

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah. He was a Marine, though. Rhodes introduced me to Tony several years ago. I'm supposed to help keep him out of trouble, but my C.O. just doesn't understand what a tall order that is."

Tony smiled proudly. "I have a reputation. But, I've gotten better. Here, hold this Gene." He handed her a tiny flashlight.

The Doctor tried to understand. "So, you are his…what? Bodyguard?"

Tony laughed. "No."

Steve shook his head. "Nah. They really don't know what to do with me. So, I do odd things. Teach mostly. Over at the Academy."

Tony smiled, "Steve-o has a very interesting reason why, Doc. You would love to hear this."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's classified."

Tony pointed at Steve. "Captain was a popsicle. I think his brain is still thawing out."

Steve pointed at the barstool in front of him. "Have a seat, Doctor Smith. No, Tony. I'm not thawing out."

Tony leaned into Genie and teased. "I call him, 'the Cap-sicle.'

Genie laughed.

Steve rubbed his face. "Nevermind, this guy. He's crazy."

The Doctor sat down and looked at Steve, "You do look familiar. I can't put my finger on it."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "You guys probably crossed paths at some point. Tell him what year you were born."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Civilians. They never understand classified information."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "I'm the Director of Torchwood in London. I have clearance to things above Top Secret on orders from the President of the People's Republic of Great Britain and the President of the United States. It's alright."

Steve sighed.

Tony laughed, "Steve Rogers was born in New York, in the year of our Lord, 19 and 21."

Steve rolled his eyes and corrected him, "No, Tony. 1920."

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "That's who you are! You were the guy Dr. Josef Reinstein used his serum on that made super soldiers. Wow! Did it extend your lifespan? That was….nearly 100 years ago."

Steve smiled and shook his head. "No. I was in an accident and was frozen for a few years."

Tony helped, "Yeah. Rhodey was put in charge of bringing him into the 21 century after he was found. How are you even still in the Army, man? I've never thought of that. Hasn't your time been up for a while?"

Steve crossed his arms and groaned. "That's complicated."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Howard Stark helped with that experiment. I remember that. I saw his research. Brilliant guy."

Steve pointed at Tony. "Why do you think Rhodes brought me to him?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he realized it. "I am so thick! I have never put that together. That was your Dad. Howard Stark."

Tony laughed, "That's the story."

The Doctor held his hand out, "You even look like Howard. Wow."

Tony shook his head and looked at Genie. "See, now your Daddy is insulting me."

Genie giggled.

Steve smiled. "Yeah, he does. I think it's the beard."

"Shaving it off today, then! Hell no." Tony insisted.

Genie waved her finger in front of Tony's face. "No. Don't do that."

"Why not, Gene?"

"I like it. It's you." Genie shrugged her shoulders.

Tony nodded as he went back to his work, "Alright. But, I won't be getting you anything for Christmas now. Just saying."

Genie giggled at his grumbling.

Steve pointed at Genie. "Your daughter is adorable, Doctor Smith."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Genie. Captain Rogers says you are adorable."

Genie smiled, "Thank you."

Tony looked back at her and smiled. "Best looking girl I've ever had in here." He leaned in and whispered to Genie. "Don't tell Pepper I said that."

Genie giggled.

The Doctor pointed at Steve. "Alright, this will be odd but do you know of a man named Nick Fury?"

Steve looked surprised. "You knew Fury?"

"Knew? What happened to him?" he asked.

Steve sighed. "Killed in the Cyber Invasion. Saved 213 people that day. They have a statue in his honor at the Academy. Amazing man. I didn't know him well. That was only a few months after I was found. Story was, he was about to start something big. Some new agency. Rhodes talked a bit about it to see if I was interested."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that anything I could do to be of service to my country, I would always do it." Steve insisted.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Noble. I admire that. So, you are training recruits? Is that it?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Sometimes. I just go where they send me."

"What if you went into…I don't know…..something more…fitting of your talents? Have you thought about that?"

Steve smiled. "I'd love that. They are all too…scared of me to allow me to do anything in the field anymore."

The Doctor pulled out his phone. "I can make a phone call, right now. President Howard Shepherd a close personal friend of mine. Say the word and I'll get you back in the action."

Steve looked surprised back at Tony. "Is he serious?"

Tony laughed, "He is. Why do you think I called your sorry ass over here?"

Steve held up his hands in surprise. "You are really swearing in front of this child?"

Genie looked up at Steve. "He paid $200 to my dirty word jar. He has a few more left."

Steve laughed quietly, "You made him a swear jar?"

Genie nodded her head.

Steve laughed, "Oh, I like you Genie. Is it Genie? Gene?"

Genie smiled, "Genie. My Tony calls me Gene. He's my Godfather, so that's alright."

Steve looked surprised. "You?! You have a god daughter?"

Tony smiled proudly, "And life is just full of surprises."

The Doctor looked back at Steve. "So, Captain Rogers? What do you say?"

He rubbed his chin. "It would be nice to be back in the game. There's no more Nazi's. But…."

The Doctor laughed, "Oh trust me. The world will never. Ever. Run out of bad guys to fight."

Steve nodded his head. "If you don't mind. Yeah, make the call. Oh, and call me Steve."

The Doctor dialed the phone and shook Steve's hand again. "I'm John. Simply John."

The Doctor bit his lip as he waited for someone to answer. He smiled, "Howie. It's your Wheel Horse. How are you feeling today?"

Howie's voice could be heard through the phone.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Tell Pete to just bring you back to my place. Jacob is anxious to see you. Hey, real quick. I'm sitting here with a friend of mine who is currently serving in the Army. I will go into it later, but I think his talents are better served in something else. Something where he can help me and Pete, but through the State Department here. Who should I talk to about that?"

Howie said something that made the Doctor look confused. "Oh. So, that means you. Alright, well, I'm talking to you about it, Howie."

Howie laughed and the Doctor smiled. "Right. Thank you, Mr. President. I'll text that right over so Miles can get to work on it. Thanks."

The Doctor ended the call and handed his phone to Steve.

Tony looked confused, "What the hell is a Wheel Horse?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea." He looked at Steve. "Alright, type in your name, serial number, rank, all of that and I'll text it over to him."

Steve looked up at him. "Just type it in?"

Tony laughed and took the phone from him and started typing. "Steve. Give me your card." He looked at the Doctor. "He's really old fashioned. He doesn't know how to use a cell phone very well."

Steve handed Tony his military ID card and Tony took a picture of it. He typed in a few things and handed the phone back to the Doctor. "Alright! Steve is on the path to bigger and better things."

Tony pointed at Genie. "And I have something for you, Gene." He took the thing he had been working on and put it together. The Doctor and Steve watched as it formed a small, silver bracelet. Tony put it on her wrist and held it. "Alright. Say your full name, Gene."

Genie looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. "Sara Genevieve Tyler-Smith."

The bracelet glowed white and fastened itself to her wrist. She smiled at it. "It's just like Daddy's!"

Tony smiled. "Almost exactly like Daddy's. This will keep you from getting hurt. So, when you have your lizard moments and want to climb on something, there is a force field in it to keep you from hitting the stone floor. Also, tap it and say, 'Tony'."

Genie tapped the bracelet. "Tony."

Tony's bracelet lit up. Jarvis' voice spoke. "Genevieve has requested you."

Her mouth opened in surprise. "Can I call Daddy, too?"

Tony nodded, "Sure. Just say, 'Daddy'."

Genie tapped the bracelet and said, "Daddy."

The Doctor's bracelet lit up and Friday said, "Genevieve has requested you."

Genie laughed, "This is great!"

Tony nodded his head at her. "That's only for emergencies. Don't call me to tell me who won the football game. If you need me, call me. I'll pop right to you. If you need your Daddy, he can do the same thing. Only emergencies. If you are in trouble. Right?"

Genie nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Tony."

He smiled at her. "You bet. See. That's the smallest one I've ever made. I wasn't sure if it would work or not."

Genie held it out to show her Daddy. He smiled and then kissed her hand. "Tony is keeping my princess safe. What else does it have on it?"

Tony opened the drawer on the desk and tossed the keys back inside. "Ah, the usual. GPS, emergency transport to your ship if needed, but you have to trigger it with your voice. It will also call Pete, Lewis or Rose."

The Doctor nodded, "Legate?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah. Any of them. She just has to say their name. There is also a defense on it I didn't put on anyone else's. Genie, say 'Do not touch me'."

Genie looked confused, "Do not touch me."

Nothing happened. Tony looked at the Doctor. "Touch her. Anywhere. I dare you."

The Doctor bit his lip. "Ummm…" He looked back at Steve.

Steve smiled, "Your daughter."

The Doctor shook his head. "I honestly don't want to. What would happen to me?"

Tony laughed, "Good choice. I wouldn't let you anyway. If you touch her right now, you'll be picking your ass up off the floor. She's charged with an electroshock program running on her wristband."

"You've turned her into a taser." He said impressed.

Tony nodded, "Exactly. Gene. Say, 'You can touch me'."

Genie said the words and Tony patted her head, "See. She's fine. Can you remember all of that Gene?"

Genie smiled, "Yes, Tony."

The Doctor turned to her, "And I need to hear from you now, 'I will not play with that. It's just to be used for emergencies. No other time'."

Genie rolled her eyes and repeated the words. The Doctor, satisfied, patted the tabletop. "Tony, that is brilliant! Thank you! I'd love that for Rose. Wow."

Tony nodded. "I'm on it. Man, I wish you were headed back out to Plentitude. There are some parts I need for all of these bracelets."

He smiled, "I'm leaving in an hour for there."

Tony looked up at him, "Really?" Then in a bad British accent, "Fancy some company then, governor?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he looked back at Steve.

Steve asked, "You don't find that offensive?"

The Doctor said, "Nah. He does such a bad job at it, it's comical. Besides, I'm not British."

Genie laughed, "You should try an American accent, Daddy."

He smiled at her. "I bet I could do a better job at that than his British accent."

Tony put his hands on his hips and nodded. "Alright. Come on. Let's hear it."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head, "Ah, hell."

Tony pointed at him, "Nope, that was British."

Genie laughed, "Come on, Daddy."

Tony leaned into the desk and looked at him seriously, "You can speak every language there is. Tell me, can you speak American?"

He rubbed his face and asked Steve. "How do I get myself into these things?"

Steve laughed, "It just happens I suppose. Give it a try."

He groaned. "Alright." He smiled and licked his lips. Then, in an American accent, he said, "Let's go to the baseball game and have apple pie and coffee."

Genie and Tony laughed loudly. Steve applauded. "I thought that sounded right. You sound like you are from…..Minnesota."

Tony wiped tears from his eyes and Genie laughed, "Daddy! You are an American!"

He shook his head. "Sweetheart. Daddy isn't an American."

Tony nodded his head. "I'm impressed. I'll have some of these bracelets ready by this afternoon. I'll bring them with us. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Just a quick trip over there. Two nights, three days. Hopefully. One of the machines I have there is malfunctioning. Hey, you could probably help me with that."

Tony nodded his head. "Get Timon, too. He's like the tech whisperer."

The Doctor turned to Steve. "You want to come, too?"

Steve shook his head. "Thank you, but I can't. I'm on duty in the morning."

Tony pointed forcefully. "Answer the damn phone when I call. It might not be me, and you can get a better job."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Right. Phones in your back pocket. That's so strange."

The Doctor walked around the desk and took out his screwdriver. He scanned Tony quickly.

Tony held his hands out, "And?"

He put his screwdriver back in his pocket. "Full recovery. Keep taking your anti-rejection medication every day, but you can go back to doing whatever you like. Everything reads normal."

Tony shook the Doctor's hand. "Well, how about that? Best news I've had in years. Thank you, John!"

The Doctor picked up Genie and said, "Tell your Tony you will see him in a bit. We have to go get your Goofy."

Tony smiled, "Yes. Don't forget Goofy. Thanks, John."

The Doctor nodded at Steve. "Ring me if you need anything."

Steve smiled, "Likewise. It was my pleasure meeting you both."

Genie waved to him as they popped away.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5 - A Bucket on my Head

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 5 - A Bucket on my Head

Rose and Lewis walked along the hallways of the _Asclepius._

Lewis was clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He exhaled slowly, blowing air through his lips. Rose sensed his emotions.

"Lewis? Why are you so wound up?" Rose asked.

Lewis shook his head. "Oh, he will not like this. Not at all-"

"Yeah, he probably won't. But, you know what? It has to be done." Rose said forcefully.

She suddenly stopped and faced Lewis. "You haven't told him I'm here, have you?"

Lewis looked at Rose with eyes as big as saucers. "No!"

"Then just take me down there to them and we'll get this over with." Rose demanded.

Lewis stood looking at her as he bit his lip. "Oh hell. I think I'm going to change this to a three drink minimum."

"What?" Rose laughed.

Lewis waved it off and started to walk along the hallways of the ship again. "Nevermind."

They continued to walk until they got to the brig onboard the ship. Lance and Summus stood up when they walked in.

"Rose, ma'am. Can we help you?" Summus asked.

The brig was brightly lit. Rose looked around and saw four men lying unconscious on four separate tables in a glass room in front of her. Summus and Lance sat outside of the room, facing the men.

Rose turned and looked at them, "Did he push them into such a deep sleep?"

Lance shook his head. "No. There's a gas that is in the room to keep them asleep."

Rose nodded her head as she looked back at them. "So, how can we go in there to read their thoughts?"

Summus and Lance realized then why she was there. They glanced at one another and then looked at Lewis.

Lance pointed at him. "Are you serious?"

Summus put his hands on his hips and spoke to Lewis in Quauhtin.

Lewis took a deep breath and explained something to both of them in a matter of fact tone in Quauhtin. Rose felt both of the mens' emotions change.

Summus shook his head. "Rose. I really don't think this is a good idea."

Rose nodded her head. "Thank you, Summus. You lot will be with me, so what can happen? Grab a mask and let's do this. We don't have all damn day."

Lance looked surprised at Rose. "Ummm. Yes, ma'am. We'll join you, certainly. Let me get you a mask. We don't need one."

He reached up and took a mask off of the wall. With a quick glance back at Summus, he handed it to Rose.

Rose pointed at Summus and Lance quickly. "Do not tell him I'm here. I know he would not approve."

Summus sighed, "Oh, I think you are right about that, ma'am."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Genie and the Doctor popped back into the sitting room of the island home. Logan greeted them immediately. He paced the floor with Sam, who was crying.

"Hello, sir. Umm… no. Sorry. Doctor." Logan stumbled over his own words.

The Doctor chuckled as he sat Genie down, and went to take Sam from him. "Hello, Logan. Here, let me take him. He's really mad."

Logan nodded his head and handed Sam over to the Doctor.

Sam was screaming to the top of his lungs. He didn't seem to notice someone new was holding him. The Doctor looked down at his son, "Sam."

Sam continued to scream.

The Doctor smiled and looked at Genie. "Watch this." He put his finger on his lips and said, "Shhhh….."

Sam stopped crying immediately and whimpered.

Genie smiled, "He likes you."

"I would hope he would. Thank you, Logan. Sorry Sam was so loud for you. Where is Rose?"

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "Lewis took her up to the ship."

The Doctor thought for a moment. "She's shielding me. What is she doing?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She left Arla with Sam, but I offered to hold him. She needed to do something."

The Doctor looked confused back at Sam. "That's just odd. Ah, Lewis is with her. I'm sure she's alright. Genie, go get Goofy and anything else you need."

Genie bounced on her feet. "Are Tony and Jacob coming with us?"

He bit his lip. "I'm not sure. I will tell you as soon as I know. Deal?"

She nodded her head. "That's a deal."

Genie skipped out of the room. The Doctor put his finger up to Sam's cheek, which Sam grabbed immediately and put in his mouth.

Logan sighed, "Ugh. I'm usually better with children than this."

The Doctor chuckled. "Nothing would have made him stop crying. He's getting tooth. His mouth hurts. Come on, make us some tea and I'll get him a bottle. He's a bit hungry too."

Logan walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle and handed it to the Doctor. "I tried that in the beginning. Want me to warm it up?"

"Nah. The cool might help his gums." He took the bottle and fed Sam. Sam took the bottle quickly. The Doctor smiled. "I think he might like a cold bottle better. How about that?" He smiled up at Logan.

Logan laughed. "I remember my twin brothers were like that. Made life a lot easier."

Logan busied himself making them tea as the Doctor leaned against the cabinet top holding Sam. "Oh. Thank you for the chair. Rose really likes it."

Logan smiled as he made them both tea. "It's no problem. I have wanted one like that for a while. I knew you could use one, what with the small baby and everything."

He smiled and nodded his head as he looked back down at Sam. "How was surfing?"

"It was good."

"Better here, or at the other house?"

Logan smiled. "I honestly couldn't tell you. We never tried over at the other house."

Just then, Pete and Howie popped into the room. Howie was rubbing his head. "Yeah, doggy! I love me a watch pop!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Logan, have you met my friend, Howie Shepherd?"

Howard walked over to where they stood and offered his hand, "President Howard Shepherd."

Logan's mouth gapped open for an instant, and then he collected himself quickly. "Yes, sir. I think we have met. Only briefly though."

Howie waved his hand. "Ah, it wouldn't surprise me. It's been a hell of a few weeks. Doc'. How the hell are you?" He slapped him hard on the back.

The Doctor coughed at the sudden slap. "I'm good, Howie. How are you?"

He waved his hand, "Like a coon dog that has been let out of the fence! I don't believe I've felt this good in a long time."

The Doctor looked at Logan and laughed.

Howie continued, "Do you ever comb your hair, boy? You look like a damn porcupine."

Pete rolled his eyes. "That's what you said about Jake."

"How do they get their damn hair to stick up like that?" Howie asked.

"Asks the man who married a hair dresser." Pete insisted.

"Hey, she doesn't know my business. And I don't pretend to know hers. Damn."

Logan looked back at them, "Tea?"

Pete nodded his head. "Please. Make one for Howie, too."

Howie looked insulted. "Tea? There better be ice in there if it's for me!"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Doc'. We need to have another … intervention with this man."

The Doctor looked confused. "Why? What's the problem?"

Howie crossed his arms. "President. I'm staying. I'm not quitting."

Logan handed the tea to Pete and then held the cup out for the Doctor. Howie quickly took Sam from him. "There. Have your damn tea. I think you're about to drop this youngin' anyway."

The Doctor took the tea and thanked Logan, "What the hell, Howie? We talked about this!"

Logan pointed at the back door. "Doctor John, I believe, unless you need me for anything….."

Pete nodded his head. "I don't blame you, son. Run. Run like hell from this conversation."

Logan chuckled and left the room quickly.

Howie smiled down at Sam. "I have just about a year left. I've decided I just won't run again. But, I'm not a quitter. I'll die before I quit!"

"You very well might! Howie. The stress of this-"

"I ran on this platform! A man's honor is more important than his life. History will remember the decision I make about this. I want to be the sort of man my Jacob will be proud of. You are a father. Surely, you understand that."

The Doctor sighed and looked back at Pete. "I do. But-"

"But, nothing. It's settled."

Pete threw his hand up. "What does Caroline think about all of this?"

"She thinks I'm an idiot. Of course. But, without the re-election to deal with, my stress level will dramatically reduce."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I do not advise this."

Howie smiled, "Of course you don't. But, it's my decision-"

"And he's made up his mind." Pete added.

The Doctor was so confused. "And I understood every word. What?"

Pete mouthed, "Very sober."

Howie nodded his head and went over to the refrigerator. "I need a soda. Apparently, you lame brains just don't keep iced tea in your house. I'll never understand that."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Iced tea. As if…."

The Doctor chuckled under his breath.

Howie held Sam in one arm as he took a soda out of the fridge. As soon as he opened it, Sam started to cry again.

Howie fussed at him, "No, you can't have any soda. Toe head."

The Doctor took Sam back in his arms and cradled him. "Toe head?"

Pete chuckled, "Because his hair is so blond. He called Jacob that when he was tiny, too."

Howie pointed at the baby, who continued to cry. "What's the matter with him?"

"He says his mouth hurts. I believe we are starting to get teeth." The Doctor explained.

"Hell! Get that boy some whiskey! Where is it?" Howie insisted.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Rose will kill all of us."

Howie was already walking to the bar on the other side of the room. "Sam will thank me later."

Howie bent down into the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of the Damn Whiskey. He walked back over to them and put his finger in the top of the bottle. When the Damn Whiskey had wet his finger well, Howie ran his wet finger inside of Sam's mouth along his gums. Sam stopped crying instantly.

The Doctor looked surprised, "Hell, I remember hearing that would help that now."

Howie put the bottle up to his mouth and took a long drink of the Damn Whiskey.

Pete exclaimed, "Howie! You aren't supposed to be drinking with all of that medication!"

Howie sat down the bottle and wiped his mouth. "Hell. It's his first drink. I'm not letting the man drink alone. That would be ill mannered."

The Doctor laughed, "He says he hates the taste. But, his gums feel better. Thank you, Howie."

Howie nodded his head and sipped his soda.

Just then, Genie, Jacob and Tony ran into the room. Zeus ran with them, barking. They all seemed to be excited about something. As soon as Jacob saw Howie, he ran and threw his arms around his father.

"Hey there, my pie eater! How are you whippersnappers?" Howie asked them.

Genie pointed at Tony. "Well, this one has done something…. Well…. Mad. Completely mad."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Genie. We don't tattle. We've talked about this."

Genie held out her hand. "No. This isn't tattling. He's hurt himself, Daddy. He has a Lego brick up his nose."

All of the men said, "What?!" At the same time.

Tony Tyler blushed. "Jacob dared me and I put it up my nose. Now I can't get it out."

Pete bit his lip and shook his head. "Damn it, Tony. Sometimes, I question your intelligence."

The Doctor handed Sam to Pete. "Here, Grandfather. Let me see about this."

He picked up Tony and sat him on the counter. "Ugh. Tony. Which side of your nose did you put it in?"

Tony pointed at the nostril and sighed. "John. I was sure I could get it right out."

He pushed the boy's head back and looked up his nose.

"Need a torch?" Pete asked.

The Doctor, still looking up Tony's nose, shook his head. "Nah. I can see it. It's not too far up there."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Son. I just….ugh. We will have a chat about this in a bit."

Howie laughed quietly under his breath.

The Doctor straightened up. "Alright. We can do this three different ways. I'm going to recommend the easy way first. Let's try this, but if it doesn't work, I'm going to need to take you up to the ship. Alright?"

Tony nodded his head. "Alright."

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "Pete?"

Pete shrugged his shoulders. "He's all yours. I have no idea how to retrieve a missing block up a mad, child's nose."

The Doctor chuckled. "Alright. Tony. I want you to close your eyes and open your mouth. I'm going to blow air in your mouth and it should push it out."

Tony looked concerned. "How are you going to do that?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm going to blow air from my mouth, into yours. Trust me. It's alright. I've done this before."

Tony nodded his head and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and the Doctor put his mouth over the small boy's. He quickly blew a puff of air forcefully in his mouth.

Pete laughed, "I've never seen this. You look like you are giving him mouth to mouth."

The Doctor looked back up Tony's nose. "It's exactly the same technique. Just a quick breath. It's moving. Good. Tony. Maybe two more puffs and it will be out. Alright?"

Tony nodded. "Alright."

He closed his eyes and the Doctor put his mouth over his and puffed air in his mouth forcefully again. The block shot out of Tony's nose.

Genie cheered! "Yay! Daddy did it!"

Jacob laughed, "With boogers all over it!"

Pete and Howie laughed.

Howie shook his head. "That's the damnest thing I've ever saw."

The Doctor looked back up Tony's nose. "It might bleed a bit, but you are alright. Brother. Don't put anything smaller than your elbow up your nose. Or your ears for that matter. Alright? That's our new rule. Hear that Genie? Jacob?"

"What about our finger?" Jacob asked.

Genie was grossed out, "Ew! Boys are nasty!"

Pete laughed. "For now, let's stick to the Doctor's rule. Nothing smaller than your elbow."

The Doctor helped Tony off of the cabinet. "Alright, Comrade. You lot go play for a bit. This kitchen is currently an Adult Zone. Go find a Children's Zone."

Genie rolled her eyes and complained, "Too many places in his house are Adult Zones."

The children ran out of the room. Zeus looked up at the Doctor.

"Go on, Zeus. It's alright." He told him.

Zeus ran after the children.

The Doctor shook his head as he looked back at Pete. "That's your son."

"That's Jackie's son." Pete insisted. "I never did anything like that. Did Rose?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea."

Howie was busy laughing at them. "They are just being kids. No one was hurt."

The Doctor leaned against the cabinet and looked back down at Sam. He had fallen asleep in Pete's arms.

The Doctor smiled down at him. "He was so tired. Maybe the whiskey on gums are helping enough he can sleep. Thank you, Howie."

Howie sipped his soda. "And you two turkeys think you know everything. I'm not ready to be put out to pasture, yet."

Pete sighed, "Howie. I really wish you would reconsider this. Your heart isn't very strong."

Howie shook his head. "I won't. My mind is made up. And since I have you both together. Promise me, that if something does happen to me, you two will take care of Caroline and Jacob. I want Caroline to marry again and be happy. Just, not too soon."

Pete shook his head. "I'm not talking about this."

The Doctor nodded his head. "We promise. You know we would do that."

Howie nodded, "Good. Just like someone said, 'I regret that I have but one life to give for my country'."

The Doctor looked surprised, "That was Nathan Hale. He was hung for treason during the American Revolution!"

Howie pointed out, "That's right. He's also the State Hero of Connecticut."

Pete chuckled and shook his head. "Americans are so damn strange."

Howie shook his head. "Alright, don't quote that fool then. But, I want a funeral just like Lincoln and Roosevelt had. Then, bury me with a bucket on my head. I don't want the dirt to get in my eyes."

Pete laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm not putting a bucket on your head! You idiot. No!"

Howie laughed. "You two worry too damn much."

The Doctor insisted. "I have a good reason to worry. At least take a few more days off before you jump back into work."

Howie nodded his head. "I'm going to Camp David today. You guys want to come with me?"

Pete nodded his head as he looked down at Sam. "I'm in. I need to talk you out of this shit. Besides, I have a meeting in New York tomorrow anyway."

The Doctor looked up at him, "New York? Why?"

"Those first aid kits you designed for the soldiers. They want them for all the Secret Service members and Special Agents." Pete explained.

"Still, New York. Take Summus and Aemillus with you."

Pete knew he was thinking about the explosion that had nearly killed Pete months ago. "I'll be alright. I'm just popping there for the meeting. When are you headed out to Plentitude?"

"Soon. In about an hour. I wanted to know if Jacob and Tony were coming with me?"

Howie shook his head. "I'm anxious to spend some time with my little boy."

Pete nodded his head. "I feel the same way about Tony. Want us to keep Genie?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. She's looking forward to going back. We won't be there long. Hopefully. Just a few days."

Pete nodded his head as he looked back down at Sam. "He is sound asleep. Howie, as soon as you get out of office, we're going to take a trip together to Plentitude. There's a restaurant I want to take you to there."

The Doctor laughed knowing immediately Pete which restaurant was thinking.

XXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6 - A Moment of Peace

XXxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 - A Moment of Peace

The Doctor walked into his and Rose's suite onboard the ship. He held the sleeping Sam in his arms. Genie skipped beside of him, carrying her Goofy doll.

"Tony and Jacob aren't coming?" she asked.

"No. They are going to spend some time with their families. Don't worry. You will have someone to hang out with. Jack always needs some extra supervision. And, you're going to help me with Logan, aren't you?" he asked her as they walked into the room.

"Sure, Daddy. I need to practice my high kick anyway!"

The Doctor looked around. "Your mum isn't here. Huh."

"Ask Lewis." Genie suggested.

He nodded his head. "Right. Lewis says she's on her way here-"

The door slid open and Rose walked in.

"-and there she is!" He finished.

Genie smiled and ran to her. "Mummy!"

Rose smiled, knelt down and held her.

The Doctor noticed Rose was still shielding her emotions and didn't say anything to either of them. The door beeped. Rose stood up and opened it. Ashena and Logan stood there.

Ashena smiled. "Good evening, Rose. I was curious if we could escort your Princess Genie to the gym?"

Rose smiled and looked at Genie. "Do you want to go to the gym with Ashena and Logan?"

Genie whispered, "She called me a Princess."

Rose smiled. "She did."

Genie looked at Ashena. "Lead the way! See you, Mum!"

Logan smiled at Rose who laughed quietly at Genie as the door closed.

Rose turned around and nearly stopped dead in her tracks. The Doctor hadn't moved and stood holding Sam in his arms. "Alright. What's going on? You are so shielded I can't even tell you are in the same room with me."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I do not want to go into this now."

He nodded his head. "Don't want to go into it now. Alright. When will we go into it?"

Rose sighed. "After I have a cup of tea."

"Oh no. This isn't good." He sighed. "Make me one then, and I'll put Sam in his cot."

Rose rubbed her face. "Right."

XxxxxXxxxxx

He walked back into the sitting room and sat down next to Rose on the sofa. She sat with her feet tucked under her, sipping her cuppa. He leaned up and took his from the table. "This is the second cup I've had in the last thirty minutes."

Rose smiled, "Hell of a day?"

He sipped it, "Oh, yes."

"Bad?" Rose asked.

He propped his arm up on the back of the sofa and sighed. "Howie is going to stay at his post as President. He's not resigning."

"You said his heart couldn't take that."

"It can't. Pete and I have been made aware of his last wishes, too. Damn, I've never wanted to be wrong about something so much in all of my lives."

"You're just going to let him do this?" Rose asked.

"Rose. I can't stop him. He's a grown man, and capable of making his own decisions."

"But, that's not like you." She explained.

He rubbed his face and looked at her. "Sure it is. Tell me once when I forced someone to do something they didn't want to."

Rose held her tea and thought. "Give me a bit. I'll come up with something."

He smiled, "Sure, you will. Alright, what's going on with you?"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "This was such an easier conversation to have before I actually had to have it."

"Oh no. So, you have practiced this. Alright. Give me your best shot. What's going on?"

Rose sat down her tea and took a deep breath. "I did something. Something that I felt had to be done."

He rubbed his beard as he looked at her. "Alright. You felt it had to be done. What was it?"

"You are going to be pissed-"

"I won't be." He rubbed her thigh. "Gosh. Let your shields down just a bit. It's hard to sit here with you."

Rose nodded her head. "Alright. Remember, you told me I could tell you anything…"

He nodded his head. "I know what this is."

She looked surprised at him. "How could you know?"

"It makes sense. You. Up here with Lewis. He's not been harassing me about looking in those men's minds. You did it. You got the information Lewis wanted. Am I right?"

Rose looked shocked. "Alright. Who told you? Lewis?"

He smiled as he sipped his tea, "I'm clever."

"You have an insider." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He smiled, "Okay, I have an insider. Summus told me. He was strongly against it."

She nodded her head, "He was. I forced them to let me do it."

He continued to rub her thigh as he thought.

Rose braced herself for him to explode. "Alright. Go on and shout."

He shook his head, "I'm not going to shout. I'm not angry with you."

She was confused. "What? Why not?"

"Why should I be? This is my fault."

Rose threw her hands up in her frustration. "No, it's not! Why do you think that?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "I put the idea in your head. You knew I was struggling with it this morning and probably wouldn't do it. You don't feel the same way about that situation as I do. You haven't experienced the same things I have regarding that."

"Alright. I'm completely confused. I was certain you would be so angry with me."

He shook his head. "I'm really not. If I'm angry with anyone, I'm angry with myself. You are just learning how to use these abilities you have gotten in the past few years. I've had them for centuries. Of course, you wanted to use it. See if you could do it. Am I right?"

Rose relaxed and smiled. "Yes. It was so odd. I've never done anything like that before."

He smiled as he felt her shields come down. "You feel…. Upset. Were you that wound up that I was going to be cross about that?"

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "Yes. Well, and no."

"You saw something that upset you. Tell me."

Rose didn't open her eyes. He could feel her become upset. He took her hand and moved closer to her. He whispered. "You are safe. I'm not ever going to be angry at you about this. Get that out of your mind."

Rose sighed as a tears rolled out of her eyes. "I didn't see anything in the first two mens' heads. They were just hired….thugs."

He nodded his head and wiped her tears. "Alright. That leaves the other two."

"One was there to make sure everything was done….right. He had names of people in very high up places. Lewis recorded all of that and called Dad. He's probably still on the phone with him now."

"How high up?"

"CIA Members. Torchwood. MI-6. Someone, everywhere. It is truly frightening how many people's names I heard in his head that I have heard before."

He nodded. "Alright, I'll talk to Pete later about that. Then there is the last guy."

Rose looked away and nodded her head. She started to cry. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her. "You're safe. They can't hurt you. I won't let them." He kissed her cheek as he held her tightly.

He could feel how upset she was, but she was trying to keep from showing it as much as she already was.

She spoke quietly, "He was there….just….just to hurt me. He had already pictured it in his mind. That's what I saw."

He continued to hold her tightly. "Sweetheart. It didn't happen. He didn't hurt you. You are alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. You know that."

Rose nodded her head as she sobbed into his chest. After a few moments, she rose up and wiped her tears. He wiped them from her face with his hand, too.

She said quietly, "I feel so stupid."

"Rose. It's alright to be upset about this."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There are things I never told you. Things that happened when I first came here."

"I won't be angry. You are safe. You can tell me anything. See. I'm not even cross about you wandering off to read someone's mind."

Rose laughed through her tears. "Wandering off, huh?"

He laughed, "It's what you do. I've accepted it."

Rose smiled as she looked at him. "I love you."

"And, I love you." He rubbed her shoulders. "Rose. I'm here if you need to talk about anything."

Rose sighed, "I will tell you one day. I just can't talk about it."

He nodded his head and brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed them. "I'm here when you want to talk about it, my dear. And, I won't be cross. Promise."

Rose shook her head. "You can't promise that."

He smiled, "Alright, I can't. But, I can promise that I won't be angry with you."

"Just angry with yourself." Rose told him. "I can't allow that."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "I can be angry with myself."

Rose shook her head. "No. Not for this. That had nothing to do with you, but you will figure out a way for it to be your fault."

"Am I that bad?"

"Predictable." Rose teased him and smiled.

He laughed quietly, "Fine. I can live with that."

Rose smiled and looked back at him. "You need to get to the gym. Logan needs you to show him how to fight."

"Legate is doing that for the moment. You need me here. I'm not going to rush off."

Rose smiled. "Thank you." She took a deep breath. "I'm really alright."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked at her. "No, you're not."

She sighed and shook her head. "I am. I'm lying to myself. Let me do that."

He nodded his head. "Okay. You are alright. 'Doctor alright', but alright."

Rose shook her head and smiled. "That's never going away."

He held her hand and chuckled. "You started it. Before I forget, Sam seems to be getting a tooth. It has made his gums hurt."

"He's sleeping?"

"Yeah, well. Howie used an old cowboy trick on him and –"

"Let me guess. That Damn Whiskey on his gums."

He looked surprised. "You knew about this?"

She smiled, "Sure, I did. He did it to Tony, too. Although, I don't think Dad ever saw him do it. Mum thought he was mental. It seemed to work, though."

"Well, it works. He was exhausted from his crying. I'll keep an eye on his ears. Its common babies will have an ear infection when they are getting their teeth."

"Really?"

"Well, that's what I've heard. Human children do strange things."

Rose rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Human children…."

"Humans are quite seriously my favorite species. Always have been. More so now, than ever in my lives."

"Why?" Rose smiled.

"Well, I would think that is obvious."

"Some of it. Why have humans always been your favorite?"

He shook his head. "Humans are just…. Different. Interesting. Amazing. No matter what, they just keep going."

Rose smiled. "Even the apes?"

He shook his head. "I don't say that anymore."

Rose rubbed his hand with hers. "Baby. I'm really alright. You go change out of your jeans and –"

He smiled like a loon, "Thinking about me taking off my clothes. Yeah, I feel that."

She rolled her eyes, "You need to get to the gym. I'll keep an eye on Sam."

"Are you sure? I could stay."

"I'm sure. If I can get Arla to look after him, I'll come join you in a bit."

He stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. Seriously. Later, can we have our own, ummm…."

Rose smiled at him, "Wrestling match?"

He pointed at her. "Yes. We'll call it that."

"Why do you think I'm trying to get you out of here? The sooner you leave, the sooner you can return."

He closed his eyes tightly and whispered, "Oh wow." Then he said something Rose didn't understand as he walked into the bedroom to change.

Rose giggled at his reaction. She walked into the bedroom in time to see him take off his t-shirt and run his hands through his hair.

She leaned in the doorway. He felt her eyes on him. He looked back at her and smiled. "Reconsidered my offer?"

"I don't remember any offer." Rose told him.

He looked back at her. "Oh, it's always there."

Rose smiled, "We wouldn't have very long at all-"

"Ah. I'm thinking 14 minutes. Rose, you can do a lot in 14 minutes."

She smiled and walked over to him. He put his hands on her hips and smiled at her.

"Do not wake up your son." She demanded.

He bit his lip as he glanced back at Sam sleeping in his cot. He felt her run her hands through his hair. He looked back at her smile and whispered. "I'll do my best not to wake him."

He leaned in and kissed her. She moved him backwards towards the bed as they continued their snog. Through their kisses, he mumbled, "Friday, close the bedroom door and lock it."

"Yes, Rambo." Friday replied which forced Rose to laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "Damn that Stark."

Rose pushed him onto the bed. He fell back and watched her take off her blouse and bra. He rubbed his chin as she slipped her jeans and knickers slowly to the floor.

She smiled at him, "Alright. Say something."

His brain had stopped working. He could only manage, "Umm… Uh. Huh. Right."

Rose laughed as she climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him. He ran his hands down her chest and to her bum. They continued to kiss. Rose sat up and asked, "Have you been eating ice cream again?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. But, that was earlier."

She giggled as she whispered. "I'm beginning to think you might have a problem."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. She rolled over in the bed so that he was on top of her. Rose unfastened his jeans and slid them off of him. She felt his warm breath as he kissed her neck and chest. He whispered in her ear, "Sweetheart. Have I told you that I love you? It needs to be said."

She smiled as he met her lips again and continued to kiss her. She felt his fingers begin to tease between her legs. It caused her to moan and pull her knees up beside of him.

He looked in her eyes. "Don't get loud. You'll wake the baby."

"Then don't do that-"

He smiled, "But, you love it. I can tell. Let me make you happy."

He continued to tease the area between her legs and she willed herself not to get loud. He continued to kiss her to keep her muffled. She grabbed his stiff staff and stroked it in her hand. Then, she pulled him inside of her. He moaned and began to stroke slowly. He whispered, "Is this alright? No shouting?"

Rose nodded, "This is great. Slowly like this. Baby, you have a million things to do-"

He shook his head and whispered. "I only want this. You are the most important thing to me. I have 7 minutes left of our 14. That's what we agreed, right?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. 14 minutes."

"Still alright?" He asked as he kissed her neck and panted.

"Yes." She whispered as she bit his neck. He was so lost in kissing her that he didn't seem to notice. She nearly shout as he pressed himself deeply inside of her. He quickly caught her lips with his again to muffle her and smiled.

Rose fussed playfully at him. She whispered, "Don't do that!"

He smiled like a loon at her. "You like that."

She pointed at the cot, "If you make me shout and wake up this child."

He chuckled as he stopped and smiled at her. He looked in her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful."

Rose smiled as she felt a wave of love come from him.

He whispered, "Tell me. Do you feel safe?"

"Now?" She was surprised at his question.

"All of the time."

Rose thought for a few moments, "Yes. I do feel safe."

He kissed her on the end of the nose. "Stay here. I'll bring you something."

He walked into the bathroom and returned wearing a pair of pants and carrying a small towel. He cleaned her up and kissed her again.

Rose giggled.

"What?" He asked her.

"This is just very, normal. That's all."

"Normal? Am I being insulted? I'm not certain." He asked as he walked to the closet and put on his football shorts and his favorite, blue t-shirt.

Rose continued to smile at him. "No. Just, nevermind. I shouldn't say anything."

He looked confused back at her. "Women are strange. Humans are stranger."

Rose sat on the side of the bed and put back on her clothes as he dug around in his jeans' pocket for something.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my screwdriver. Actually, I probably should leave that here." He realized as he found it and laid it on the table next to the bed.

Rose stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was running her hands through her hair to put it up again, when she heard him exclaim quietly. "Oh! There that is!"

She looked over at him in time to see him toss his jeans on the end of the bed. He had a small box in his hand.

"Rose, my dear. I'm sorry, I just found this." He opened the box to show her lovely pair of diamond and pearl ear rings.

"Those are beautiful. When did you get those?"

He handed her the box. "I've had them. I meant to give them to you weeks ago. They just got lost in my pockets. They are small, not very long like the ones you usually wear when you get all dressed up. Are you sure that doesn't hurt your ears?"

Rose rolled her eyes as she put the new ear rings on. "They really don't. These are lovely. Thank you."

He stood watching her.

She looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Can we just stay here? Make love all the way there? Give me six minutes and I could go again. What do you think?"

Rose laughed, "You might have a problem. You've been gone long enough. Get your ass to the gym."

"Ugh." He complained as he walked out of the bedroom.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7 - Fighting Lessons

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 7 - Fighting Lessons

Tony bounced on his feet in the boxing ring. He was wearing head gear and boxing gloves with a Van Halen t-shirt and shorts. "Come on then, Lewis. Let's see what you got!"

Lewis climbed into the ring wearing head gear and boxing gloves, too. He looked down at the gloves. "These are strange. Why do you wear these?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "So you don't get hurt as bad. I guess. I have no idea. Just. Shut up and fight man."

Lewis shook his head and looked around the ring.

Legate, Logan, Ashena stood on the side of the ring. Next to them, Genie sat on top of a table and was in charge of ringing the bell. Lance and Licis laughed as Lewis walked out into the middle of the ring towards Tony. Jake and Jack laughed at the entire situation.

Lewis looked at the boxing gloves. "I don't think I'm going to wear these. They feel like a child's toy."

Tony held out his hands, "Dude. Be polite and ask me if I give a shit before you tell me that."

Lewis rolled his eyes.

Tony pointed at Logan. "Watch this kid. See, he's going to attack me. You have to block his punch or avoid it."

Lewis stood with his gloves on his hips. "This is stupid."

Tony stopped and became serious. "Damn it, Lewis. Come on. Gene. Hit the bell."

Genie rang the bell.

Lewis shook his head. "You attack me. I'm sure I'll hit you. I don't want to hurt you."

Tony sighed. He punched at Lewis several times, and Lewis easily avoided or blocked each punch. Tony was surprised. "Alright. And see Logan, you make connection with your opponent like this." He tried to hit Lewis again, only to be blocked. Lewis shook his head.

Jack laughed, "Yeah, show us how that works there, Tony? I'm not getting it."

Lance laughed, "This is great. Doc' is missing this."

Licis smiled as he crossed his arms, "Hell, Lewis. Give him one."

After a few moments, Tony was frustrated. "Okay. New plan. I'm going to get some water, then I'm coming back up here to kick your ass. Done playing with you."

Lewis nodded his head. "Alright. I've been warned."

Tony got out of the ring and took off his head gear. "He's like a ghost. Are you phasing on me?! Is that why I can't hit you?"

Lance and Licis laughed at him. Licis mumbled to Lance, "Some things never change. I've never known anyone to really hit him."

Lance smiled and held up one finger. "Rose has got him. She's really good."

The Doctor walked in, "Alright, guys. Sorry, I'm late. Where are we?"

Jake smiled, "Tony was attempting to hit Lewis. That was entertaining."

The Doctor looked up in the ring at Lewis. "How did he do?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "He's not bad. He didn't get me, but he kept me dancing."

Tony shook his head. "He's too kind. I'm regrouping."

The Doctor noticed how much Tony was sweating. "You are done. Hang back for a bit."

Tony collapsed in the chair facing the ring. "I'm good with that. Damn."

The Doctor jumped up into the ring.

Jack held out his hands. "What? No gear?"

"You don't have gear when you are really fighting. Logan. Get in here."

"Step into the church." Tony yelled.

The Doctor looked over at Genie. "Genie. You're in charge of the bell like usual, right?"

Genie smiled, "Yes, Daddy. If you are going to fight Lewis again, my money is on him."

Lewis laughed as he pointed at her, "That's my girl!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I leave her alone with you lot for what….18 minutes?"

Lewis took off his head gear and offered it to Logan. Logan politely refused and stepped inside of the ring.

Jack pointed at Logan, "You?! You are the one who's going to teach him to fight? Really?"

Jake smiled and crossed his arms. "I can't wait to see this. I've seen him fight. He's not bad. Not as good as Rose, but…"

The Doctor stood up and held out his hands. "I've never seen her fight. Really? Everyone says that."

Jake exhaled impressed. "Trust me, mate. You do not want to be in a fight with her."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "That's good marital advice there, man."

The Doctor shook his head. "Alright. Logan. Fighting. This isn't something you are going to learn in a day. Keep that in mind. Okay, first. Everything thinks about fists. That's important, but don't underestimate your feet. You can push your opponent away from you and be further away from them when you fight."

Logan nodded his head. "Alright."

Lewis teased him, "Is that why you aren't wearing shoes?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I changed. You don't need to wear shoes to fight."

Tony stood next to Legate. "Monkey fighting doesn't require shoes."

Legate chuckled. "True."

"Ugh. Anyway, Logan. Thing number two. Use your elbows. When you are in a fight, it's normal to expect a punch. You can even tell which hand it going to throw a punch by watching your opponent's feet."

Logan shook his head. "Wait. What? Watching their feet?"

Lewis looked surprised.

The Doctor pointed at Lewis. "Am I wrong?"

"I've never thought of that. Show us an example."

The Doctor put his head down. "Right. Logan, punch me. Really try to hit me. Don't worry you might connect. It's alright. I'm going to look at your feet."

Logan took a deep breath. "Alright."

Watching only Logan's feet, the Doctor blocked every punch that he took at him.

Tony was impressed. "Alright, Doc'. That's a neat trick."

"It's not a trick. It's basic knowledge." He insisted. "Alright, Logan. The main thing you want to do in a fight, is to subdue your opponent. It's either you or them usually. No room for second place. Alright?"

Logan nodded. "Right. Okay."

"Think. What are some ways that you can make a person stop attacking you?"

"Knock them out?"

"How?"

"Hitting them hard?"

He shook his head. "That's telly. That is much harder to do in real life. Well, humans have a neat little thing. It's unique to them though. There is a …. Ummm…. junction box of nerves on the side of their neck. You're familiar with Star Trek and the Vulcan Neck Pinch Spock does that knocks people out?"

Logan smiled, "That's real?"

He smiled, "Yeah. It's right there. Under your ear. Just on one side. Usually the left. If you press your neck, you'll feel where it gets uncomfortable. You can punch someone there, and it will overload their mind. They will pass right out."

Lewis looked at the Doctor. "Man, is that even true?"

"Of course it's true. Jack! Come here."

Jack protested, "What? No! I believe you."

Jake laughed at Jack.

The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "Damn it."

Tony had heard enough. "New plan. Show him what we worked on, Logan. So he sees you're not a complete idiot. He's not bad, John."

Logan looked nervous. "Alright. Gear?"

"I'm not wearing gear. You can put it on if you want." The Doctor insisted.

Lance laughed, "He's afraid it will mess up his hair."

They all laughed.

The Doctor looked back at Genie. "Don't listen to this madness, Genie."

Genie was laughing with them.

Logan put on head gear, but kept his gloves off. "Alright."

The Doctor could feel how nervous Logan was. "Hang on. Tony. Get back up here and fight this guy. I can see better if I'm not getting hit."

Tony nodded his head and put back on his head gear. "Alright. Kid! Let's do this." Tony jumped back inside of the ring.

Genie rang the bell and yelled, "Go Tony!"

Tony smiled proudly and pointed his glove towards her. "My girl!"

Logan punched at Tony who blocked it easily. He swung with a roadhouse punch, which Logan dunked to avoid.

Tony danced around. "Kid, you have five brothers?"

"Six." Logan corrected him.

"Don't you guys fight? Imagine I'm one of them. What would you do?"

Logan nodded his head and slid across the mat, tripping Tony and pinning him down on the mat.

Genie rang the bell. Tony was laughing when he got up. "Why are we worried about this guy?"

Jack had already worked it out. "New plan. Everyone fights. We can learn from how someone defends and attacks. We'll put the Doctor in the ring. If he hits you, you're out. If you hit him, he's out."

The Doctor bit his lip. "Alright. I'll do that."

Jack added, "But, he has to wear a lead lined stocking cap."

"What?"

Jake laughed, "So you can't read anyone's mind."

"I can't do that unless I'm touching anyone anyway." He insisted.

Jack smiled, "Ah…. No matter. It makes it fair. You have to wear it over your face so you can't see, or hear anyone in your mind."

Genie laughed, "It will mess up your hair, Daddy."

They all laughed at her.

"You lot have corrupted my daughter. I hope you are proud of yourselves." He complained as he climbed into the ring with Logan.

Jack tossed the lead lined stocking cap up to him. He started to put it on his head and then stopped.

"Hang on. I'm telling Rose what I'm doing. She might get upset if I just disappear." He put it on his head and then pointed at Logan. "So, Logan is first?"

Lewis rubbed his hands together excitedly. "And! You have to tell us who you think it is, too."

The Doctor groaned, "Why did I come in here? I could have stayed in my suite with Rose. We could be….." He bit his lip and growled.

Tony held out his hand. "Please. Children are present."

Lewis laughed as he climbed into the ring. The Doctor sighed and pulled it over his face. "Alright. Whatever. Wait. Why are we doing this?"

"Educational purposes." Jake insisted.

The Doctor stood in the ring with his hands on his hips and the cap on his head. "Alright. I'm ready."

Lewis held his hand up to Logan. He then walked over to the Doctor and threw a punch to his chest. The Doctor caught it, grabbed his hand with both of his and twisted his arm. Then he quickly brought up his foot and pushed him away. Lewis fell on the mat.

All of the room cheered.

Ashena smiled, "Wow! Who was that?"

The Doctor said. "That was Lewis. He was taking it easy on me. Thanks, Lewis."

Lewis pointed at Jake. Jake nodded and jumped into the ring. Jack smiled and said, "Alright. New guy. Ready?"

The Doctor stood in the ring. "Yep. Feels like….. Jake."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Now how do you know that?"

"He's light on the mat."

Jake danced around and the Doctor's head followed him. "Can you see through that thing, mate?"

The Doctor replied, "No. It's completely black."

Jake continued to dance around and jumped at the Doctor several times. The Doctor never flinched.

Rose slipped into the room. She put her finger over her lips to tell everyone not to say anything. She stood next to Jack and Tony, watching the fight.

The Doctor complained. "Jake. I'm going to go to sleep over here. Are you ever going to try to hit-"

Jake attempted a roundhouse kick to the Doctor's head. The Doctor blocked it, turned his body, brought up his fist and stopped right before he punched Jake in the face.

Jake was stunned. "I'm out!"

"Sure?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for not breaking my nose. I'm alright." Jake insisted as he left the ring.

All of the men laughed at Jake's reaction.

Jack jumped in the ring.

The Doctor began to bounce. "Oh! Yes! This is Jack. Let's go!"

Jack laughed as he bounced on his feet. "How you feeling, Old Man?"

The Doctor laughed, "Oh. Don't worry about me."

"I don't want to beat up the elderly. Sure your old bones can take this?"

He laughed again. "I'll be fine."

Jack rushed the Doctor and grabbed him around his torso. The Doctor stepped into his stance and while holding Jack, he fell backwards on the mat taking Jack with him. Once they hit the mat, The Doctor hit Jack in the chest. "He's out! Bring me someone else."

Jack stood up. "Damn it!" He smiled and pointed at Rose. Then pointed for her to go in the ring. Rose smiled and shook her head.

The Doctor stood with his hands back on his hips. "Come on. Logan? Legate? Tony?"

Tony laughed, "Tempting, but you told me to call a day, man."

"Yeah, I did. Damn. Lewis. Come on and let's do this again. Don't take it so easy on me."

Lewis put his finger over his lips.

Lance smiled, "He's already left."

"Shit. Who else is here?"

Jake was trying to silently talk Rose into getting into the ring.

Tony laughed, "It's too bad Rose isn't here. I hear she's really good."

The Doctor laughed from under the stocking cap he still wore on his face. "Everyone says that. I've never seen it."

Tony smiled at Rose and pointed for her to get into the ring.

Lance asked, "What do you think? Do you imagine she really is that good? Or is it just because she's a woman?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never seen her fight. It's probably because she's a woman, though. I don't know. Don't tell her I said that. Granted, I've been in fights with women. They can be….scary. I bet Rose is a scary woman to fight. Genie, don't tell your Mum I said that. She's perfectly lovely. Actually, you can tell a lot about a woman by the way she fights."

Jack laughed, "Yeah. If her hands are wrapped around your neck, she's probably not happy with you."

The Doctor pointed towards Jack's voice. "True."

Rose put her hand on her hip and bit her lip. Jack, Jake and Tony laughed under their breath.

"I mean, yeah. A woman can fight….but…..I'm not sure. She …. I don't know. She's always been too nice. I don't know." He said.

Tony nodded his head. "So, are you saying that you wouldn't fight her if she came in here? Is that it?"

"No. Well. If she wanted me to. I'd like to see what she could do. I mean, I know she's trained a lot of agents. But, I've seen them fight. It wasn't that impressive."

Jack covered his mouth and nearly fell over laughing silently.

Tony turned to Rose and pointed forcefully towards the ring. "Get your ass in there!" He told her quietly.

Rose took off her trainers and pulled herself into the ring. The entire room cheered. The Doctor nodded his head. "This is Jake. Back for more?"

Jack laughed, "He sure is. Give him hell. He's decided to not go so easy on you."

Rose pointed at Jack and smiled. She held up her hand to Jack to tell him to wait a moment.

Jack and Tony spoke, "Oh, hang on a bit. Jake's doing something."

Rose took off her ear rings she had just put on a few minutes before and handed them to Tony. He nodded his head. "Right, Doc'. Jake's having to work up his nerve. He's going to kick your entire ass. Hope you have your insurance paid up."

Rose rolled her eyes at Tony's remark and walked around the Doctor in the ring.

He laughed, "I feel like I'm waiting for a tiger to strike."

Tony laughed, "Oh, remind him he said that later. Is anyone filming this?"

"Nobody better be filming this!" The Doctor insisted.

Lewis nodded as he held up his phone and mouthed. "Pete will love this."

Rose stood in front of the Doctor and punched him in the head, he blocked easily.

"Ah. Come on, Jake. I knew that was coming." He teased her.

Jack slapped the mat from the side. "Come on! Kick his ass!"

She swung her fist, then her elbow toward him. He stepped aside quickly.

Still wearing the stocking cap and blind to who he was really fighting, he said, "Now that was impressive. Interesting combination there. Was that an elbow? See, Logan. Elbows. Use them."

Logan laughed, "Yes, sir. Noted."

Tony stood behind Genie. She held the bar for the bell in her hand and was yelling, "Come on, Daddy!"

Rose walked around. The Doctor stood still and put his hands back on his hips. "I can hear Genie. Is no one else cheering for me?"

"Nope." Tony said simply.

Rose started to punch him, gently, around his head. He blocked each one easily. As she walked him back, she swept his leg and knocked him to the ground. He landed with a loud thump.

Surprised, he spoke as he covered his head, "See, Logan. You need to keep your head covered and protected from a strike."

Rose punched him lightly in the stomach and then in the ribcage.

Tony pointed at him. "I'm counting that. He's hit."

Jack laughed, "Lucky punch. Keep going."

"Keep going?! The hell?!" He protested.

He grabbed Rose's wrist with his hand, "Jake?"

She jumped on top of him and he flipped her over on the mat. Rose grabbed the t-shirt he was wearing and twisted it around his throat, choking him. He tapped the mat and she let him go. He coughed as he caught his breath. He quickly pulled the lead lined stocking cap off of his head and looked to see who it was he had been fighting. As soon as he saw it was her, he lay down on the mat dramatically and coughed again. "Woman. Why do I worry about you so damn much?"

The room erupted in cheers. Jack held his hands above his head and shouted, "Woo!"

Genie rang the bell. "Yay, Mummy!"

Rose laughed at him as she stood up and offered him a hand up. "You know, you talk a lot of shit for someone who falls in the floor every time he puts his pants on."

He bit his lip and laughed at her. "You're right. Hey, alcohol was usually involved in that."

Rose looked at him, "Right."

He covered his face and laughed, "No. Damn. New plan. Rose is going to show Logan how to fight." He stood up and rubbed his face. He looked at Rose in complete disbelief. "Really?"

Rose shrugged his shoulders. "You were warned."

Jake laughed, "And she really took it easy on you, mate. Logan. Rose will handle your training. Then you can kick the Doctor's ass."

He rolled his eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lips. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Rose smiled, "No. I don't remember you hitting me. That was fun. Who's next?"

Jack was still laughing.

Tony shook his head. "Sad man."

"Be my guest. Fight my wife. She will kill you." The Doctor told Tony as he got out of the ring.

Genie laughed at him. "Mummy is scary."

He picked her up and playfully fussed at her. "And you knew it was Mummy I was in the ring with and you didn't tell me. You rat!"

He kissed her cheek as she giggled at him.

Lewis, Legate, Logan, Licis and Lance were all standing together laughing. The Doctor held a hand out to them. "Dare I ask how much money?"

Lewis shook his head. "Oh, you don't want to know."

His bracelet lit up and Friday spoke. "There is call from Peter Tyler for you."

"I'll take it in my suite. Geez. Rose, don't hurt anyone." He called as he left the room.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8- The Attack

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 8- The Attack

The Doctor collapsed onto the sofa in his suite and said, "Friday, route the call through here."

He saw Pete's image come on the screen. Pete laughed as he looked up, "Hey, son! I just got a great video! Why did you have that sock on your head?"

He rubbed his face and laughed, "Damn that Lewis. That was quick."

Pete laughed, "I'm telling you. She's a deadly creature. Be careful there."

"That was my last fight with your daughter. Trust me. Damn."

Pete laughed proudly, "That's my girl. Alright, onto business. Lewis gave me a list of names. Has Rose talked to you about this?"

He nodded his head. "Sortof. She told me she looked in those guys' minds and she got some names. That's all she really said."

"Names. Woah. She really did. That damn Deputy Director of the CIA was involved, too. I never liked him. Always seemed….hell, I don't know….."

He snapped his fingers. "He sat at the table with us at the State Dinner. Richard something."

"Richard Crowe. That's him. Howie, Harriet and I are here at Camp David sorting through this. It's amazing. He had a name of someone….hell…everywhere. These Quauthin seem to be the only ones that haven't been infiltrated."

The Doctor shook his head as he rubbed his face. "Nah, that's in the oaths and stuff. That's complex. I'm not going into that."

"Well, the reason I'm calling you is because I think we should sit on this for a bit. Maybe see if they lead us to others."

"Is that what Lewis is recommending?"

"He is. I agree with him. It makes sense. As he says, it's just names from one man. He could be full of shit and they are innocent. But, it gives us a new place to look. Meanwhile, Lewis has put men on as many of these people as he can. In the shadows, of course. Keeping an eye on them. "

He nodded. "That is an excellent idea. What does Summus say?"

"Summus has given Lewis a very high complement. He said he wishes he had put him in charge of this a long time ago. Let him know."

"You forget I have to live with this man."

Pete laughed, "Well, that's true. Summus wishes there were more Quauthin here with us. He's requested another unit. Lewis and him are working it out. Hopefully they can get to Plentitude before you leave so they can return with you. Just a temporary measure."

He shook his head as he rubbed his beard. "That's a good idea. I need to talk to Lewis about all of this. I have a thought about that, as well."

"Why hasn't Lewis told you about this? You are a …..whatever…."

He rolled his eyes. "Primus on suspension. That's what I currently am."

Pete chuckled, "I'm not even going to ask. I bet it has something to do with you and Poltious racing yesterday."

"Right in one. Yes. Poltious is on suspension, too. Lewis believes we both have a death wish and wants us to see the psychologist, or whatever she is."

"Just go ahead and get it over with. I could set you up a conference call-"

"Nah. He'll get over it."

"You still need to see Pat before you can come back to work at Torchwood, too. Don't think I've forgotten." Pete pointed forcefully at him.

He rubbed his face and groaned. "I'm fine, Pete. Don't need to talk to anyone. I have Rose. That's who I talk to."

Pete bit his lip and looked suspicious. "Right. Well, speaking of her, Lewis was certain to make it very clear that he was against Rose looking into the minds of those men. He said she got upset. Is she alright?"

"She said she saw some stuff. She talked to me about it. Well, as much as she will at the moment."

"Give it time. Don't push her on it. Rose doesn't do well when she's backed in a corner."

He chuckled. "On the contrary. She's a lot more able to take care of herself than I imagined. Geez."

Pete smiled proudly, "You didn't realize that was her?"

"I thought it was Jake. But, after when I touched her skin, I could feel her in my mind. I knew it was her from that point. I think I did."

Pete chuckled. "You guys get up to some strange entertainment. How far away are you?"

"We'll be there in 6 hours and 12 minutes. Poltious is flying us out. We're only using the engines at 57%. There's no reason to rush. I might even have us slow down a bit."

Pete nodded his head. "Well, I'll ring if come across anything or whatever. Take care of my girls. Oh, did you need me to take care of your weird plant?"

The Doctor smiled. He knew Pete was referring to his TARDIS he was growing. "I actually brought it with me. I put it in that bigger than the inside box when we cloned the house, and I never took it out. I've got it. Thanks though."

Pete nodded. "You bet."

The Doctor ended the transmission and rubbed his face. _'Lewis. Where are you? Can you come up to my suite for a bit? There is a lot we need to discuss.'_

 _'Sure, mate! Oh, my way!'_ Lewis told him in his head.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Ashena, Logan and Genie walked down the halls of the ship. Genie skipped in front of them.

"Logan, you did well! It was only your first time." Genie encouraged him.

Logan shook his head. "Your Mum took it easy on me. There's so much I need to learn."

Ashena held his arm, "It's a process. You remember what John said, 'You can't learn it all in a day.' Give yourself some credit."

He smiled at her. "That's true. Those guys have been fighting for years."

"Centuries." Ashena assured him.

Genie turned around and pointed at them. "You know what you need, Logan? Ice cream. That will make you feel bett-"

One of the men who had been sedated, grabbed Genie. Ashena and Logan both yelled. Logan looked behind him in time to see another one of the men taking a swing at him. He quickly blocked his punch and using his elbow, he swung up and hit the man in the nose. The man fell to the floor, face full of blood.

Ashena shouted as another man grabbed her and held her throat tightly.

Genie was crying as the fourth man walked up to Logan. "So, big man. What do you plan to do?"

Ashena kicked the man who held her. It only made him more cross and he gripped her neck tighter. Logan punched the man threatening him across the face. It didn't faze the man. He pushed Logan against the wall but his neck, cutting off his airway.

Genie was so upset. She screamed, "Help!"

The men holding her shook her violently and demanded she be quiet. She continued to cry.

Tony and Jake ran down the hallway and met them at the scene. Tony looked at them, "Oh, shit."

Genie cried, "Tony….help me."

Tony held his hand out. "Gene. I'm here. It's going to be alright." He spoke to the men. "Guys, you have no idea who this kid is. You need to let her go."

The man only held her tighter. Genie screamed in pain. He said, "I'll give her to you in just a few minutes. She's too pretty not to see what she really looks like."

Tony suddenly remembered. "Gene. Tell this man not to touch you."

Genie was crying and could only get out, "Don't…."

"Scream it, Gene!" Tony insisted.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Genie shouted.

Her bracelet activated and the man holding her was blown away from her in a blast of light. He hit the man who held Ashena and then the man who held Logan. All three of them fell to the floor and shook from the electronic charge.

Tony held his hands up, "Gene! Don't look at them. Look at me. You are alright. Say, 'You can touch me.' It's all over."

Genie wiped her eyes and continued to cry as she lay on the floor where she had been dropped by the man. She picked herself up and ran to Tony. He quickly held his hands out to her. "Whoa! Hey! Stop! Say, 'You can touch me'!"

Genie stopped and whimpered, "You can touch me."

Tony smiled and dropped to the floor to hold her. "You are okay, Gene."

Ashena rubbed her neck and Logan coughed. Logan looked at Ashena. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head. "You?"

Genie continued to cry in Tony's arms.

The Doctor and Lewis ran into the hallway. They stood behind Genie so she couldn't see their arrival.

"What the hell happened?" Lewis asked.

The Doctor saw Genie and Tony.

Tony nodded his head as he continued to hold young Genie. She continued to sob. "She's alright."

Within seconds, the hallway was full of the remainder of the Quauhtin. Lewis knelt down and checked the pulses of the men. He shook his head. "These two have had it. These other two are just unconscious."

Tony heard Lewis say the men were dead. He spoke to Genie quietly. "Gene. Let me take you to Rose. Alright? Just me and you."

Genie continued to cry. He picked her up and was careful to put her face into his chest. "Shhh…. You're safe. I'm taking you to your Mom. We'll find Daddy in a bit. He's safe. Don't worry about Daddy."

The Doctor shook his head as he looked at Ashena. "Your neck is really bruised. Are you okay?"

Ashena nodded her head. "Yes. I'm fine. I can use a dermal regenerator on this and no one will know."

"Don't use it for 12 hours. Trust me. Guys. Do you have this?"

Lance nodded his head. "Yeah. They won't get out again. I'll keep an eye on them, personally."

"Logan. Take Ashena and get something to eat. If you find you need me, just ring me. I need to go make a call."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9 - Justice

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 9 - Justice

Rose opened the door to their suite. Genie saw her and went immediately in her arms.

"Mummy." She cried.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Tony sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "They were attacked. Those guys they had in the brig. ….got them in the hallway."

Rose kissed Genie who was still crying and sighed, "You poor thing. Are you alright?"

Tony rubbed Genie's back. "She's alright. She was amazing."

Rose closed her eyes tightly and went to sit on the sofa with Genie. "Thank you for whatever you did, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "Hell, it wasn't much."

He was already walking over to the food replicator. "Tea? That's what you British people always do when you have a near death experience, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes. Tea. Genie, do you want a cup of tea?"

Genie shook her head. Rose continued to hold her tighly. Tony returned with three cups. He sat them all down on the coffee table in front of the sofa, then handed one to Rose.

"Who's the third one for?"

"John. I imagine he'll be back in here in just a bit." He said as he sat on the sofa with them.

Rose sipped her tea as he held Genie. "Genie. You're alright."

Tony rubbed Genie's leg and smiled at her. "Gene. Let me see your arm."

Genie held her arm out to Tony. He tapped her bracelet and said, "Override. Maria 5.29. Anthony Stark. Remove."

The bracelet lit up and loosened. Tony slipped it off of Genie's wrist and smiled at her. "Gene. This works so great that I'm going to look it over and make some more. Alright? I'll give it back to you when I'm finished."

Genie wiped her eyes. "Who's Anthony Stark?"

He sipped his tea, "That's me. No one calls me that, so it's a great password."

"You don't look like an Anthony."

He smiled, "See. That's why we're friends, Gene. I completely agree. Thank you."

Genie didn't say anything and leaned into Rose's chest.

The door opened and the Doctor walked in. "Genie. Are you alright?"

Genie jumped out of Rose's lap and met him as he scooped her up in his arms and held her. She began to cry again as he held her tightly. "Sweetheart. I've got you. I won't let you go until you tell me it's alright. Okay?"

Tony sipped his tea as he relaxed and propped his arm up on the back of the sofa. "I think Gene is going to need her Daddy for a while on this one."

Rose sighed, "She had just calmed down, too."

The Doctor looked back at Rose, "Sorry."

The Doctor kissed Genie's cheek as he held her. "Thank you, Tony. That was a delicate situation. Handled perfect."

Tony shook his head and pointed at Genie. "No one this short should see that. I've got the bracelet. I have no idea why it channeled so much juice. We'll talk about it later."

The Doctor sat down in the chair next to the sofa and put his forehead to Genie's. "My Sara Gene. Listen to Daddy in your mind."

Genie continued to cry quietly as Rose and Tony watched the Doctor put his hands on Genie's cheeks and telepathically calm her down. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "Better?"

She nodded.

He looked up. "Rose. I need to go to the Control Room. We're going to be a bit late getting to Plentitude."

Tony looked confused. "Late? Why?"

"The electronic pulse damaged the engines a bit."

Tony looked proud. "Well, that's something I've never broke before. Need some help putting it back together? Where is Timon?"

"Engine room. It's close to the football field. Do you want me to take you down there?"

He waved his hand, "Nah. I can find it. I'll have my tea for the road." He stood up and stopped as he walked past the Doctor holding Genie. He leaned down and kissed her head, "Gene. You are a very brave, young lady. You surprise me every time we meet."

Rose said, "Tony. Thank you."

He didn't look back. "Ah. What else was I doing today? Who wants to sit in space like a damn rock? We've got shit to do." Tony complained as he walked out of the room.

Rose spoke to the Doctor in his head. _'Is she alright?'_

 _'No. She is still frightened. The electronic pulse, taser thing in her bracelet killed two of the men that attacked them. I'm glad Tony took it from her.'_

Rose covered her mouth. _'Does she know?'_

 _'I don't think she does. Tony told her not to look and then brought her to you. She never saw what happened after it went off.'_

Rose shook her head in disbelief. _'How did they even get out?'_

 _'I don't know. Legate and Lance have a watch on them now. I'll sort out how it happened later. Genie needs my attention now.'_

The Doctor spoke gently to Genie. "My Sara Gene. Can you come with me to the Control Room? I need to watch that mad movie where that ice princess sings so much."

Rose stood up and asked her daughter, "Do you want your Goofy?"

Genie nodded her head. Rose went into Genie's bedroom and brought it to her. The Doctor was already standing up with Genie in his arms. She took the Goofy doll and held the Doctor's neck tightly.

"Thank you, Rose." He told her.

Rose kissed his lips quickly. "I'll go get Sam. He's finally awake. If you need me to come get her-"

"I'll let you know. She's fine. She just needs her Daddy for a while." He insisted as they walked out of the door.

"Not her Mum?" Rose asked.

He stopped and closed his eyes, _'I can't tell her this, but it's not over completely yet. Trust me. Let me handle this.'_

Rose looked confused. "Alright."

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat on the sofa in his office onboard the ship. The door was open so he could hear all of the activity of the control room. His office was a small room, and had white, futuristic desk sitting in the middle. The walls had grey, large blocks behind the desk, and the sofa that sat on the other side of the desk. The windows showed the blackness of space and tiny dots of white stars in the distance. They had stopped completely while Tony and Timon repaired the damage to the engines.

The Doctor was wearing his glasses and making circular notes on a legal pad of paper as he read over a file. He was wearing his jeans and a t-shirt of a concert he had attended with Tony months ago. He had his feet, with only grey socks on, propped on the table in front of them.

Genie sat beside of him eating chocolate ice cream straight out of the carton. She wore his grey jumper, which was way too large for her, over her jeans and shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up so she could use her hands. Genie leaned against him while she watched Disney's _Frozen_ on the screen in the wall. After each bite she took, she would feed her Daddy a spoonful.

Poltious walked through the open door of the office. "Hey. This is looking good out here. Timon says he thinks it's just a few circuits that overloaded. The rest of it has already been repaired."

The Doctor groaned. "Damn. That's going to mean a spacewalk then, and that's not an easy place to get into."

Poltious nodded his head and then realized. "Well, hang on. Is Tony's suit air tight? He can just fly out there and trigger it. He would be small enough to get in there."

"I don't know if it's onboard."

Poltious waved his hand. "I'll ask. Don't worry about it." He walked back into the control room.

He returned to his notes. Genie fed him another spoonful of ice cream. "Daddy. Is the _Frozen_ princesses real?"

"'Are the Princesses real' is what I think you meant to ask."

She rolled her eyes and ate some more ice cream. "Yeah, that. Are they?"

He closed his file he had been working on and sat the pad of paper on top of it. He rubbed her shoulder as she fed him another spoonful of ice cream. He watched the movie with her for a few minutes.

"No. Well, not really. The people who made this movie were from Earth. They probably didn't know of that story."

Genie looked up at him. "What story?"

He opened one of the squares in the wall behind him and put the file and pad of paper in the cupboard behind it. He said, "Friday. Lock the cupboards in this office. My voice only."

Friday replied. "Of course."

Genie handed him the carton of ice cream and sat up to look at him. "Daddy. What story?"

"I shouldn't tell you that story. It's probably rather frightening to a young lady such as yourself."

"Daddy, it's just a story. Right?"

He ate some of the ice cream and shook his head. "Genie. Daddy would never lie to you. This story is the happy version of a world over in….ummm…. Maia system. It's very, very far from here. It's a very dark place. The people of Earth would say it was full of monsters and demons. The Queen of this place is their mother. She's always been extremely brave, but frightened of what she had created. She wouldn't even utter the names of her children. This world is so dark that even the snow is black."

Genie's face looked horrified. "That's terrible."

"And Daddy will never take you there. Daddy won't even go there….again." He told her as he offered her a spoonful of ice cream. She politely refused.

"Do those monsters ever leave?"

"Some do. Most are killed by monster hunters, like myself. Or they die of old age before they get out this far. It's very far away. It's not something you should ever worry about."

He sat down the empty carton on the table and gathered Genie up in his arms. He pulled her into his lap. "Brrr….now I'm cold that we've ate all of that ice cream." He told her as he kissed her cheek with his cold lips.

Genie giggled as they watched the movie together.

Poltious popped his head back inside of the door. "Tony's suit is in the hanger. He's going to take it out in just a bit. Timon is going to put an air pocket field on it."

He nodded his head. "That should work. Have Timon double the power that would normally go to that. That suit can run it without a problem and I'd rather not have one. Keep a close eye on his oxygen level. He should stay at 21%."

Poltious chuckled, "21. Or a bit higher?"

He smiled, "Not too much. I don't want him flying into the side of the ship."

Poltious laughed as he walked back into the control room.

After a few moments, he rested his head on his fist. "I don't understand this movie."

Genie shook her head. "It's simple, Daddy."

"Nah, it's weird. It's a terrible strategy. I mean, Genie. Imagine you are a King. You have a daughter who can turn the season to winter, and shoot ice from her fingertips. Freeze everything in sight. Wouldn't you want everyone in the world to know that? Why did she have to keep this such a secret?"

Genie looked back at the movie and shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe she's afraid someone will hurt her. Or think she's an alien. Like back at home."

He rubbed his beard. "If he told his enemies his daughter could do this, they would be frightened she would do it to them. So, they would never attack his kingdom and they would live in peace. For all of time."

"No, they wouldn't, Daddy. They would always be afraid. Even the people who live there." Genie told him.

He smiled proudly at her. "You're absolutely right. Well done, my Sara Gene."

Rose walked in. She had been listening to their conversation at the door. "Sweetheart, it's just a Disney movie. Do you have to question everything?"

"There are opportunities I take when I see them." He insisted.

Rose sat down next to them on the sofa and kissed him quickly. Genie climbed into her lap and continued to watch the movie.

"Now, I've lost my warm Genie blanket." He complained as he put his arm around Rose and shivered.

Rose looked over at him. "Are you alright?"

"Just cold." He told her.

Rose spotted the empty carton. "More ice cream?"

He was engrossed in the movie again. "Yeah. Genie helped me with this one, though. It calms the nerves."

Rose teased him. "You should have the coolest nerves in the Universe with as much ice cream as you have been eating."

He chuckled. "True. Maybe that's why I keep craving it. I'm afraid we might have spoiled our dinner."

Rose rubbed his thigh and smiled. "I believe the day called for it."

Friday spoke, "There is a call from Tony Tyler for you, Doctor Smith."

"Ugh. Pause the movie. Put it on the screen here." He instructed.

Tony Tyler appeared on the screen. As soon as he saw Rose, the Doctor and Genie he beamed. "Good! All of you! Jacob and I have a joke!"

Jacob came on the screen and shook his head. "This is really not my idea, John. I think he's pushing it."

Tony pushed him away. "Yeah, whatever. Okay. I don't think this is a swear, but Jacob says it is. I need your opinion on it before I go tell Dad and get into trouble."

The Doctor glanced back at Rose and smiled. "Alright. I'm ready."

Tony held out his hand, "Alright. Now, don't interrupt, you have to listen to the entire thing."

Rose laughed under her breath.

The Doctor rubbed his beard and chuckled. "Alright, Comrade. Let's hear it."

"There was a young lady named Glass.  
Who had the most beautiful ass,  
Not rounded and pink,  
As you probably think,  
But was grey, and had ears and ate grass."

Rose covered her mouth and laughed quietly. She looked at the Doctor who was smiling.

Tony held his hands out. "Well?! What do you think?"

"Oh, so you're done?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. What did you think? Isn't it clever?" Tony insisted.

"It's in a book. I didn't realize Howie had a copy of Ashley Montagu's, The Anatomy of Swearing."

Tony's shoulders dropped in defeat.

Jacob's voice could be heard. "I told you he would know."

Rose covered her face with both of her hands and continued to laugh quietly.

The Doctor fussed at them. "Put the book up, boys. And don't look for another one on that subject."

"Fine." Tony said. "I'll call you later."

The screen cut off and _Frozen_ began to play again. The Doctor looked at Rose, smiled and rolled his eyes. "Young men and swearing. They always want to do what they aren't allowed. We will have to keep this in mind in a few years. Where is Sam, anyway?"

"Learning to swear somewhere I'm sure." She teased. "No, Arla has him up on the Observation Desk. Lewis was talking to Logan up there. Ashena said holding Sam calmed her nerves."

"Oh, I'm sure it does. Probably just what she needs right now."

Rose leaned down and kissed Genie's head as she continued to watch the movie. She turned and spoke in his head. _'Genie seems to be better.'_

 _'She's alright. Just needed some ice cream and a weird movie. These Disney movies are just strange. Are there any of them where the parents aren't dead?'_

Rose thought and bit her lip. _'I don't think so. That's sort of their thing.'_

He shook his head. _'I don't know if I like her watching this or not.'_

Rose rubbed his thigh. _'Why didn't you send yourself a reminder with what happened today? You could have stopped it.'_

He shook his head as he watched the movie and rubbed his chin. _'Nah. I couldn't. It was a fixed point in time. That had to happen.'_

 _'So, you knew it would happen before?'_

He shook his head, _'No. But, now that it has happened, I know that it has to.'_

Rose sighed and shook her head. _'I don't understand that.'_

 _'Rose, some things have to happen in order for other things to happen. It's like…steps. You can't jump over something. It has to happen in stages.'_

Rose waved her hand. _'That's the reason you handle that stuff. I want you to make a note to tell yourself it's going to happen and stop it later.'_

He shook his head. _'I will make a note, but I won't be able to stop it.'_

Rose sighed. _'Logan is really beating himself up over this.'_

 _'What? Has he said something?'_

 _'No. I could just feel it. His self esteem is really suffering with this.'_

 _'Logan will be fine. He just needs confidence. I know he can do this. I've seen it.'_

 _'Do you still think him and Genie end up together?'_

He rubbed his face and groaned _. 'Life is very strange, Rose. I don't know if that was a vision, or a dream. Me bringing him closer into the family might have pulled him further from Genie. And that would be just fine with me.'_

 _'Tell me exactly what you saw.'_

 _'We were at a wedding. Genie was in white, and I was shaking Logan's hand. He was wearing a nice suit.'_

 _'Was he the groom?'_

 _'I have no idea. He was someone important.'_

 _'Baby! He could have been a member of the wedding party or something else. I'm not going to worry about this. That is years away.'_

 _'You're right. Besides…. Do you think him and Ashena have something going on?'_

Rose laughed and bit her lip.

Poltious leaned in the doorway. "And we have them on radar. Clagl just hailed us."

Rose looked surprised, "Ashena's father is out here?"

The Doctor stood up. "Yeah. I just called him. Genie. Can you stay here with Mum for just a bit? I'm just going in the Control Room. But, I'll need you to join me in a few minutes."

"Alright, Daddy."

He shivered and walked through the door. "Ugh. I need a jumper. It's cold in here."

He walked in the room and pressed a button on the control board. "Tony. How are you doing with that overloaded circuit?"

Tony's voice came on the speaker. "We're still in the hanger. Timon is nearly finished putting some force field on the suit. Why? Do you have a hot date on Plentitude you're going to be late for?"

"No. We have two ships that will be here in a few minutes. I'd rather you stay in the dock a bit longer. These people have had experiences with Cybermen, and I don't want you mistaken for one."

"Noted. Timon says this will take about 20 minutes to configure. So, start your freaky head watch."

The Doctor chuckled. "Started. Tell Timon he's on the clock."

The Doctor released the button and looked at the screen. A large, silver cruiser appeared in front of him. He pressed a few buttons and King Clagl, Ashena's father, appeared on the screen.

"Doctor Johnathan Smith!" He greeted the Doctor in his deep, booming voice. "Thank you for your message. Ashena is truly alright?"

Just as he said that, Legate walked in with Logan and Ashena. Ashena looked at the screen and gasped, "Father! I had no idea you were here!"

He smiled, "My daughter. I've heard of your recent attack. Are you well?"

Ashena rolled her eyes, "Father, I am fine."

The Doctor pointed at Logan. "It's all because of this young man, too. Clagl, Logan fought off the attackers and was injured in the struggle. I believe he saved your and my daughter's lives."

Logan looked confused at the Doctor. Clagl smiled proudly. "I knew I had made the right choice sending her to Earth with you."

Logan looked back at Legate who just mouthed, "Just go with it."

As they spoke, another ship appeared off the bow. The Doctor nodded his head, "Rose. Could you bring Genie in here?"

Rose carried Genie in the room and looked at the screen. "Hello there, King Clagl." She smiled as she handed Genie to the Doctor.

King Clagl shook his head. "Greetings to you. Please. I am Clagl. No need to be so formal. Are we ready?"

The Doctor turned and looked at the door as it slid open. Lewis and Lance brought the remaining two men who had attacked Legate, Ashena and Logan into the room. Genie's eyes got huge and she held her Daddy's neck tightly.

"Sweetheart. No one is going to hurt you. I'm going to hold you the entire time. There is going to be an alien appear on this screen and she might look scary. I'm sorry, but you have to do this and Daddy won't let you go. Alright?"

Genie nodded her head and hid her face in his shoulder. Rose rubbed her back.

The Doctor nodded at Poltious who pressed a button where he sat and the screen divided to show a very pale, female creature dressed completely in black. Rose thought she looked as if she was a ghost. As soon as she appeared on the screen, she bowed her head.

"King Clagl. It is my extreme honor to be summoned." She said.

Clagl waved his hand. "This is Doctor Johnathon Smith. My Princess Ashena is traveling with him and has been attacked by these two men."

The woman looked on the screen at the two men. The Doctor looked back at them. Rose could sense the complete confusion coming from them.

The pale woman spoke. "This is a human matter."

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, it was. It no longer remains so. These two men have attacked the crowned Princess of Andromeda, and my daughter."

The woman nodded her head. "According to Article 58 of the Shadow Proclamation, we can only prosecute if the attack was witnessed by another non-human."

King Clagl shook his head. "Oh, that's never been enforced."

The Doctor turned his head, "Poltious, turn off the Universal Translator."

Poltious pressed a few buttons and gave him a thumbs up.

The Doctor turned back to the screen and spoke to the pale woman in a language Rose couldn't understand. In the middle of his explanation, he rubbed Genie's back and kissed her head. She was certain she heard the word, "Jalikapo" and "Rixalarian."

King Clagl spoke to the woman. He pointed at the Doctor and said a few things in a matter of fact tone. After Rose heard Clagl say, "Primus", the pale woman's expression completely changed towards the Doctor.

The woman sat up straighter and asked something. The Doctor kissed Genie's frightened face and spoke to her. "Sweetheart. This is a police lady. She is going to take these men that attacked you away. But she has to ask you a question and you are going to have to look at her. Alright?"

Rose could feel Genie's fear. She rubbed her back. "Mum and Dad are right here. You're safe."

The Doctor looked back at Poltious and nodded his head. Poltious pressed a few buttons and Rose heard English again from everyone.

The pale woman asked, "Young lady. What is her name?"

"Genie." The Doctor told her.

"Genie. Such a lovely name. You are quite safe young lady. Tell me, are those the men that attacked you and the Princess?"

Genie looked over at the men and nodded her head that it was.

The Doctor rubbed her back. "You have to say it."

Genie turned and looked at the pale woman. "Those men, and the other two that fell in the floor, attacked us."

The pale woman nodded her head and smiled. "You are a very brave young lady. Would you like me to take them away where they can't hurt anyone else?"

Genie hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder and held him tightly. "Yes." Her muffled voice said.

The two men seemed to finally understand what was going on and started to protest. Poltious pressed a few buttons and they disappeared off of the ship.

The pale woman pressed a button on her control panel and nodded her head. "We have them. The punishment to any attack against a Royal family member is to be determined by the King of that family. Please contact us when you have decided what you would like us to do."

The woman ended the transmission.

King Clagl clapped his hands. "Well, and that is done! Shall we dine?!"

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	10. Chapter 10 - Dinner with the King

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 10 - Dinner with the King

The Doctor and Rose sat next to one another in the large dining hall on the _Asclepius._ Genie continued to sit on her Daddy's lap. Lewis and Lance sat across the table. Lance was clicking the table top, which was a large screen with a menu of everything the food replicators could make. He seemed to be having a hard time making up his mind what he wanted to eat.

"Ah. Nothing sounds good tonight." Lance complained.

Rose asked, "What time is it?"

The Doctor looked back at her. "I'm keeping the ship on London time. It will help when we get back home. Plentitude has a longer day than Earth does. It's 6:14 now in the evening."

Lewis spoke to Genie. "I hear you were watching a movie with your Daddy."

Genie nodded her head.

Legate and Logan walked in and took a seat at the table.

"What were you watching?" Lewis asked her.

Genie quietly said, " _Frozen_. Daddy thinks it's weird."

Logan smiled as he sat down. " _Frozen_? I think every little girl likes that movie. Personally, I prefer _Tangled_. That was a good movie."

Genie smiled and got excited. "That is a good movie. Daddy, we should watch that one! Have you seen it? It has a lizard in it and a girl that hits a man in the face with a pan! It is so funny!"

The Doctor looked confused at her. "This is entertaining?"

Rose giggled, "That is a good movie! You two should watch it. Have you seen it?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Is this a Disney movie?"

Rose pointed at him, "Yes. And the parents aren't dead. Logan, you probably would know. John was asking me if any Disney movies have the parents living in them. Do you know of any except _Tangled_?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Oh, that's just mad. There's a lot of them that do. _101 Dalmatians, Peter Pan, The Incredibles, Hercules, Brave, Mulan, Mary Poppins, Sleeping Beauty, Lady and the Tramp, The Little Mermaid 2_ and pineapple coconut classic, _Swiss Family Robinson_."

The Doctor groaned, "I've seen the _Swiss Family Robinson_. That's the most unbelievable … ugh. Worse than the book! Hated that one."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I think John's a bit grumpy."

Genie giggled.

King Clagl was escorted into the large dining hall by Ashena and Licis _._ The two men were laughing as they walked in the door. Ashena held her father's arm. The rest of the room stood up out of respect for the royal family. King Clagl quickly held out his hand.

"Please. We are all friends here. It isn't necessary. Be seated." His booming voice said as he sat down.

Logan stood up quickly and held out a chair for Ashena who sat down next to him. Clagl noticed and smiled. "He is a kind young man. I like him, Doctor."

The Doctor smiled as he looked at Logan. "He's a great addition to the family. Indeed."

Logan smiled as he blushed at Ashena.

Tony and Timon walked into the room with Jack and Jake.

Tony held out his hands. "And you are back underway. You're welcome! Sorry, I broke your ship."

The Doctor chuckled. "It's not a problem."

Rose looked out the window to notice the stars had started to streak by again. "Well, hang on. Clagl is here-"

Clagl held out his hand. "My ship is on the way to Plentitude to collect my son. It is alright. We will dine, then slow down so I can return to my ship afterwards."

Jake smiled, "I'm sorry. We've not met. I'm Jake Simmonds."

Clagl shook his hand. "I'm Clagl. Father to Ashena."

Jake's eyes grew large. "Oh! King Clagl, then?"

Clagl shook his head. "No. Simply Clagl. I know I'm king. You don't have to say it. Anyway, Doctor. I've spoke with my Ashena. She seems completely healed from her sickness. I owe you my thanks."

The Doctor smiled at Ashena. "She's fine. Complete recovery."

Clagl laughed, "And she is very happy living on Earth. Granted, I didn't realize you would be out here so soon again."

"Well, it wasn't planned. A machine on at the hospital needs my attention. I hope this will be a quick journey there. I'm really needed back on Earth. We need to get Ashena enrolled in school, Rose has business to attend to, and there are things with my other work that need my attention there."

"And I'm dancing in the ballet." Genie said proudly.

The Doctor and Rose smiled proudly at her. Rose looked back at Clagl. "Yes. Genie is dancing for the Royal ballet."

Clagl nodded his head. "A few days away is good to clear the mind though. I am grateful you thought to bring Ashena. It is lovely to see her again so soon. I'm sorry my wife has already returned to our homeworld. I will contact her to tell her we've been able to see one another. She will be most pleased."

Clagl turned to look at Ashena. "And do you think you will want to remain on this planet, with these people?"

"For a while." She smiled. "They are very kind."

"I don't know if I like her hair being a color. It's odd." Clagl said.

Rose smiled, "That was necessary for her to fit in on Earth. No one there her age has white hair. Blond is more like what a human would wear. I used to wear my hair that color when I was her age."

The Doctor smiled at Rose.

She turned to look at him and blushed. _'I can feel that. Stop.'_

His bit his lip and cleared his throat.

Tony rubbed his chin. "What are we eating? John? What do you recommend? I feel like an adventure."

Jack laughed. "I've got you, man. Hang on."

Jack clicked a few things and a plate of a large, blue, transparent fish appeared on a bed of orange lettuce in front of Tony, Timon, Jack and Jake.

Tony looked at it and nodded. "Alright. I'll give this a shot."

Jake looked at Jack. "What is this?"

Jack was already tucking in. "Try it. You might like it."

The rest of the room decided to have the same thing, except for Rose who shook her head and declared she wanted something simple. She had a plate of Shepherd's pie, which King Clagl thought looked interesting and had that for the first time in his life.

Genie and the Doctor were both full of ice cream still, but he went ahead and had the computer give them fish fingers. Genie continued to sit in his lap as they ate off of the plate together.

"We were talking about Disney movies." Rose told them. "Clagl. Have you ever seen any Disney movies?"

"Of course! They are very popular back home." Clagl nodded his head.

Tony shook his head and held up his hand. "Alright. Hang on. How in the world have you seen Disney movies?"

The Doctor smiled, "Very popular things from Earth will get picked up and taken back to other planets. I imagine you've seen a lot of John Wayne movies, too."

Clagl nodded his head and smiled. "He's my favorite! Are people of Earth really like that?"

The Doctor laughed, "No. Well, I'm sure some Americans are. One in particular, I'd like to introduce to you sometime-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I am an American and I will speak for the majority that we are not like that! All of you crazy ass Brits think we all have cowboy boots in our closets and six shooters on our hips. Crazy."

Jack chuckled at Tony.

Tony looked at him, "Help me out here, man. You're an American, aren't you?"

Jack shook his head. "No, not really. I grew up on the Boeshane Peninsula in the 51st century. It's an Earth colony. Not a place of Americans or Brits, or whatever."

Jake smiled, "I've got it. I know how to settle this. When you were a boy, did you play baseball or football?"

Tony nodded his approval, "Yes. That will settle it. What did you grow up playing there?"

Jack smiled, "Cricket. I was good, too."

Tony shook his head. "I'm a pilgrim in an unholy land here." He looked back at the Doctor. "How the hell did you find this guy?"

The Doctor pointed at Jack. "Jack has traveled in time for centuries. He even fought in the war. Although, which side?"

Jack chuckled, "The British, sort of. It was during the Blitz. That's when I met the Doctor and Rose. We traveled together for a while, then well…. We didn't. I used my Vortex Manipulator and ended up in the mid 19th century. I didn't trust to use it again, so I just settled down and waited for a version of the Doctor I knew to come back."

Jake looked at him, "How long did you wait?"

Jack shook his head as he ate some more of his fish. "I don't remember. A while. It's not important."

Clagl looked interested. "Huh, very interesting. I've seen movies of the war. That didn't happen long ago, did it?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah, ended less than 100 years ago. How have you never seen Star Wars then, Ashena?"

Ashena shrugged her shoulders. "It had never made it out into space."

Jack wiped his mouth, "Well, think of it, man. How would that movie really sit with an alien race?"

Tony thought for a moment and then shook his head. "That's just crazy. What Disney movie is your favorite, then?"

Ashena shook her head and thought. "Probably, _The Little Mermaid_. That was so sweet."

Logan smiled, "You know, _The Little Mermaid_ is filled with references to other Disney films. Much of the style and technique was pulled from Disney classics like _Sleeping Beauty_ and _Snow White_ , and The _Little Mermaid_ was the first since _Fantasia_ to rely heavily on special effects — which took 10 animators over a year to perfect. In addition, Kermit the Frog, Goofy, Mickey and Donald Duck all appear in the crowd during King Triton's arena entrance. Ursula was partially based on Madame Medusa from _The Rescuers_. The rest of the inspiration for the character came from Divine, the iconic drag queen who was John Waters' muse."

Jack laughed, "Oh man! Divine, the drag queen! That's someone I've not thought of in years! Was she an alien, Doc'?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Close enough. _He_ was an American."

Tony pointed forcefully at him and said in his terrible British accent, "Cheeky, Governor."

Rose sat stunned. "Logan. How do you know all of that?"

Logan smiled, "In the movie, Ariel's father, Triton, is the king of the ocean. However, Greek mythology cast Posideon as overlord of the seas — with Triton as one of his sons. Perhaps there's a back story we're missing? I want to see _that_ movie."

The Doctor bit his lip and laughed quietly. "I've never thought of that. That's true. Huh."

Logan continued. "People who like Shakespeare will see parallels in _Hamlet_ and _The Lion King_. The original title of _The Lion King_ was "King of the Jungle" — which was scrapped when the Disney team remembered that lions don't live in the jungle. The original plot of the film was swapped for a "Bambi in Africa meets _Hamlet_ " story, which is how the studio described the project to screenwriter Irene Mecchi when she was brought on. Mecchi called it "Bamlet" for short."

The Doctor's eyes lit up. "You're right! I've never noticed that! It is Hamlet. That's why I like that one!"

Rose rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh brother. And we just had gotten you to stop quoting Hamlet."

He smiled like a loon at her, "Upon a fearful summons."

Rose shook her head. "Logan. You've really done it now. He's the worse at that."

Clagl chuckled, "Tell me, Logan. How do you know so much about this?"

Logan smiled, "I took a class one summer for video production. I thought about doing that as a career after school. My younger brother gave me a book about the Disney Company, and I learned all of that there. It was all he wanted me to read to him everyday for months."

"You didn't pursue it?" Jack asked.

"Nah. One class was enough for me to realize it wasn't for me."

Legate nodded, "Sometimes that's all it takes. When I was at the Academy, I took Strategy. I wanted to be a Primus at some point. That was the hardest class. Apparently, my brain isn't wired that way."

The Doctor smiled, "So, you don't plan to pursue Primus?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "Not right now. Maybe in a few centuries I'll revisit it. But, no way. Not now."

Lewis wiped his mouth. "I think Primus is usually only sought after by an older Quauthin. I've never heard of anyone really young doing it. I thought I was too young."

Rose looked back and asked, "How old was the youngest to become a Primus?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know. That's a good question. Summus might know."

The Doctor rolled his eyes back and appeared to be in thought. "No, he doesn't know. Now, he's curious. He does tell me that I'm the oldest."

Rose smiled, "Well, that's not surprising."

He smiled proudly at her.

Rose pointed at Genie, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

He looked down at Genie. "When did she go to sleep?

Rose smiled, "Do you want me to take her? I need to go get Sam."

He shook his head. "She's fine. I'll bring her back in a bit. Let her sleep. She's not told me to put her down yet."

Lewis stood up and walked over to the Doctor. He knelt down next to him and spoke to Genie as he rubbed her back. "Genie. Let me take you to lie down so you can rest. You're quite safe. Your Daddy got rid of all of the bad guys."

Genie let go of her Daddy and went to Lewis without opening her eyes.

"Thanks Lewis." He told him quietly.

Lewis rubbed Genie's back, "Happy to help." The Doctor smiled as Lewis carried her out of the room.

Rose smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry, but my son is awake and requesting his mum. Clagl. It was lovely to see you."

Clagl stood up and kissed Rose's hand. "We'll see one another again."

Ashena smiled, "Father. I'm going to go back to my suite. Will you please join me after you are finished here?"

"Of course, my child." He smiled at her.

The room stood up as Rose and Ashena left, then was seated.

XxxxxXxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11 – Legate's Tale

XxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 11 – Legate's Tale

Legate sipped his drink. "You know. Since we're all together, I wanted to ask you, Doc'. We all live on this island. We should build a lighthouse, or just copy one from someplace."

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked through the menu for a drink. "Oh geez. Really, man?"

The Doctor looked curiously at Legate. "A lighthouse?"

Tony laughed as glass of Scotch appeared in front of him, "He wants to put a Batman symbol on it."

The room laughed. The Doctor nodded his head. "That's hilarious! Legate. Sure. Go ahead. That's just mad! It will drive Jackie Tyler mental. Do it."

Jack clicked the table top and a dessert appeared in front of him. It was neon green with bits of red inside of it.

Tony looked at it as his strange, alien fish disappeared. He sipped his Scotch. "What is that, Jack?"

Jack smiled as he took his fork and tasted it. "This is a Oof'phlox."

He fed some to Jake. Jake nodded his head and smiled, "Tastes like Spotted Dick."

Tony laughed, "Sorry. That's too easy. I'm not even going there!"

Timon laughed with Tony.

Tony told Timon, "It's a curse to be so intelligent, yet have such a filthy mind."

Logan and Legate laughed as the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Clagl. Have you decided on the sentence for the two men that attacked our princesses?"

Clagl sipped his drink. "I have a few ideas. You will have to help me decide since your daughter was also attacked. You the King of that family-"

"No. Not the King. Just the…..ummm…."

Clagl nodded his head. "That's right. You are the son of the Pete Tyler."

"No. Pete is my wife's father."

Clagl waved his hand. "Ah! It's all the same once you have been married."

The Doctor sighed and rested his head on his fist as he looked at Lance who was laughing quietly.

Lance sipped his beer. "Prince John. I loved you in Robin Hood, by the way."

The Doctor mumbled, "Shut up."

Tony laughed as he stood up. "I'm going back down to the hanger. Timon? Jack? Jake?"

Timon smiled and pressed a place on the tabletop to clean up his area for him. "Certainly. Let's go!"

Jack and Jake followed them out.

The Doctor shivered and rubbed his arms. Only King Clagl, Lance, Legate, Logan and the Doctor remained.

Clagl clicked a button and had a beer from Plentitude appear in front of himself and the other men. "Okay, well. Prince, then."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He looked over at Logan. "This beer is like drinking three from Earth. Pace yourself, Logan."

Logan chuckled as he held up the glass, "A toast. To new friends!"

They all drank to the toast.

Clagl continued, "Ashena tells me you are the one I would need to speak to in this matter. You speak for Earth. Well, you and your father."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sat back. "Yeah, that's right. What's on your mind?"

"The people of Earth are not ready to know that they are not alone in the universe. This is why my daughter has had to change the color of her hair."

Lance shook his head. "Clagl. Do not worry about your daughter's safety. She has at least two Quauhtin with her at all times when she's there."

"Do not misunderstand. I do not worry about my Ashena. She is almost of age and I have given her permission to make her own decisions. I trust Licis, and his brothers, will give her security the attention it deserves. But, this isn't about that."

Legate nodded his head as he drank all of the beer. He pointed at Logan. "Logan is our newest man. He's not a Quauhtin, and is from Earth. He has been assigned to your daughter to help her fit in and not cause any unnecessary attention."

The Doctor sat back and rubbed his beard as Legate explained.

"They have long talks where he educates her on the ….. ummmm…. Customs of the people of Earth and things she can expect. He's really helped me in this aspect. I've only been there a few months myself."

Clagl nodded his head in approval. "Doctor Smith. This was a very good idea. Ashena living among humans will teach her much. Not only about them, but about herself. Very good idea indeed."

The Doctor sipped his beer and smiled back at Logan and Legate. "Indeed. I honestly can't take credit for that. That was all Legate and Logan. They both have become friends with your daughter. You rarely see one without the other."

Clagl smiled back at Legate and Logan. "I have to admit, two gentlemen around my daughter does make me nervous-"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, I assure you they are both honorable, young men. I trust them with my own daughter. In fact, Legate is my daughter's main guard."

Clagl looked surprised back at him, "Truly?"

Legate smiled, "I am. My father is the main guard of Pete's son. It just made sense."

Clagl nodded his head. "Quauhtin always put a guard on a child if they have had one taken in their family. It's tradition."

Lance shook his head. "It's not always the case. Lewis guarded a prince for years. No one was taken from our family."

"Is that really that common?" Logan asked.

Legate nodded his head. "It is. My brother, Lenox, was taken at a very young age. I barely remember him."

The Doctor leaned on the table. "What do you remember about when he was taken?"

"It was night. My father was gone with Summus and Lewis. We lay down to sleep and when we got up that morning, he was gone. Someone had come into our flat and took him as we slept."

Logan looked shocked. "You were in the same room with him?"

"Nah. He was on the other side of the flat. My Dad always suspected the Nanny service that we had at the time. A lot of people think that's how they find the very young. I was…. Maybe 10. Lenox was very small. Three or so."

The Doctor asked, "You were on your homeworld, or-"

"No. We were on Glippe 0IM. The family my father was protecting was on a holiday. We were there with him."

Clagl shook his head as he sat down his empty glass. "It is a shame. It happens to so many in the Quauhtin culture. I'm sure you keep both eyes on your children, Doctor Smith."

"I do. And neither one are even a Quauhtin."

Clag pointed at him. "You are a Primus with the Quauhtin, which puts them automatically at risk. Anyone who can pass the trials will have children who are highly sought after. Both for good intentions and less than honorable ones."

Legate pressed the button to give himself, Clagl and Logan another beer.

Clagl nodded at him. "Thank you, Legate. Doctor Smith. I wanted to talk to you about your thoughts about an idea I had. I hear wonderful things about the weather there on Earth. It's lovely. Lots of sun. Oxygen levels a bit above normal for most beings." He wagged his eyebrows.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh yes. One of the best bits. Not enough to hurt anyone, but just enough to make your head spin. It's fantastic."

Logan sipped his beer and looked surprised. "Really?"

Legate and Lance looked back at him and laughed.

Legate patted him on the back. "Oh yes. It's great!"

Logan rolled his eyes.

Clagl continued. "I would like to put a resort there. Someplace away from the general population to ensure privacy and safety to guests that would be there."

The Doctor nodded his head. "We have a small island that is used just for that purpose-"

"No. I'm thinking something that would be appealing to Kings and Queens of other worlds. A place of luxury. Extravagance. That sort of thing. The price these species would pay would be very high for a place such as this. Nothing like it exists anywhere in the universe."

The Doctor sipped his beer and nodded his head. "That's very true. And there won't for several hundreds of years. Clagl. I'm just the man you need to speak to about this. Let me find another island and talk to an architect. This is a great idea!"

Clagl smiled. "Indeed. Commerce between worlds promotes peace. Please. Take this idea and make it your own."

"No! I'm going to put your name quite literally on the island. You have probably just gotten me out of a very sticky situation with my father in law. I thank you."

Lance shook his head as he laughed. "I'm not even going to ask."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the hanger. He rubbed his head as he heard Jack and Tony swearing at one another. He walked over to see what they were doing to find one of the smaller ships with a panel missing, and parts all over the floor. _Supermassive Black Hole_ by Muse was playing loudly throughout the hanger.

Timon sat on a stool laughing at them.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "What is this? Why is my ship in pieces?"

Tony pointed at him. "In the States, we have this entire thing called, 'Don't ask. Don't tell.' So, don't ask."

Jack laughed. "Tony wanted to know what made these things work. So, we're showing him. We'll have it back together."

The Doctor shook his head. "Whatever. Where's Jake?"

Jack sighed and put his hands on his hips.

Tony laughed, "There's some domestic quarreling between our two queens."

Jack shook his head. "Nah. He's too damn sensitive. He'll be alright."

"Take another room if you need a place to sleep, Jack." The Doctor told him.

"Nah. It's not that bad. Besides, we're all taking All Nighters."

The Doctor groaned. "Even you, Tony?"

Tony looked up and chuckled. "Hey! My Doctor gave me the all clear! I'll be fine when we get there. Don't worry about me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Jack. A moment?"

"Certainly." He smiled as he walked out of the hanger with the Doctor.

When they got to the hallway the Doctor turned to face him. "I need to send you out for something. Jake would be helpful to go with you."

Jack rubbed his hands together excitedly. "You should come too! Adventures!"

He smiled, "Nah. It involves things I've promised Rose I won't do for a while."

Jack stopped and looked surprised at him. "My Vortex Manipulator isn't working correctly."

The Doctor held out his hand. "I'm aware of that. Hand it to me and I'll sort it out."

Jack put his hands on his hips and complained. "This is just some shit. You don't even offer to fix that damn thing until you need something. That's so…..you."

"Shut up and hand me the damn thing. I've been busy and you haven't asked."

"Yeah, busy doing Rose." Jack complained as he took it off his wrist and handed it over.

The Doctor pointed at Jack's chest with it. "Get this shit with Jake sorted out. You two are going to go someplace together and I need you to be getting along or it's not going to work."

Jack sighed. "Alright. Damn it."

The Doctor walked away as Jack called back to Tony and Timon. "Hey, carry on without me. I need to go sort this out with Jake."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 12 – A Sick Time Lord

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 12 – A Sick Time Lord

Rose lay on the bed in their suite with Sam. He laughed loudly as she leaned down and kissed his cheeks. She never heard the door open and the Doctor return. He leaned in the doorway and watched them for a few moments. He smiled as she blew bubbles on Sam's stomach, causing him to laugh again.

Rose noticed him standing there when he chuckled at them. "11:32 pm and he's wide awake."

"How long have you been standing there?"

He smiled as he walked to the closet and pulled on a jumper. He rubbed his arms, "Not long."

Rose watched him as he stood and rubbed his arms. "Are your teeth chattering?"

He put his hands in his pockets and nodded his head, "Probably."

Rose picked Sam up and laid him in the cot. She turned on a music box that hung on the side of the cot and Sam coo'ed at the lights.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. She rubbed his back to warm him up. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead on hers.

"Sweetheart, you are cold. Well, cooler than normal." Rose told him.

He didn't open his eyes. "I'm getting sick. Damn it. I don't have time for this. My temperature is already down 4 degrees. My potassium and sodium levels are down, too. I'm tired."

Rose continued to rub his back. "Maybe a hot shower would help?"

"Problem with that, I have to get out of the shower and I'll get cold again. It just has to run its' course." He told her.

Rose held him and looked up in his eyes. "I have an idea. You can do that detox thing that you told me about. Would that work? Push it out of your system?"

He nodded his head. "Probably. I'm not contagious. Don't worry about that."

"Oh, I don't. Remind me what you need, something salty….what else?"

He held her, "Some protein and then a big shock. But, if you have on your mind to hit me, just let me be sick. That wouldn't be a big shock."

Rose took his hand and led him into the sitting room. He collapsed on the sofa and rubbed his face.

Rose spoke quietly, "Friday, turn the lights up in here 25%."

Friday's voice spoke, "Certainly, ma'am." The room got brighter.

She went over to the food replicator and asked for some things.

"Genie give Lewis and you any problem?" he asked her.

"No. He brought her right in and put her to bed. Arla was already in here with Sam. She had fallen asleep, so Lewis woke her up to take her back to their room."

He rubbed his face, as he told her. "I'm surprised she's not started to question that yet. Has she mentioned anything to you?"

Rose brought a tray over of things and sat it on the table in front of the sofa. "No. It's only been a week since you found out. Give it time. Time Lord." She teased.

"Rose. I really hope this works." He groaned.

Rose sat down and rubbed his thigh. "Me too. But, I have a Plan B if it doesn't. Let's try this first. Okay. I got you olives and anchovies for your salty thing."

He nodded his head and looked at the tray. "Salmon and cheese for protein. Good idea. Thank you, Rose."

"Do you need Ginger Beer? Didn't you tell me that?"

He shook his head as he rose up and started to eat off of the tray. "I had some just before I came in here. Well, right after the beer from Plentitude."

Rose watched him eat the olives, anchovies, salmon and cheese and made a face of disgust. "Oh, that's just gross. All of that together."

He smiled, "Salmon has more protein that anything else you can eat. That was a great idea."

Rose smiled, "I looked it up after you told me you could do that. I thought it would be a good idea to be informed."

He shivered and continued to eat a bit of everything as Rose sipped the tea she had made for herself. She sat back on the sofa and watched him.

"Could this be why you are eating ice cream? The cold from it?" Rose asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. I've never done that before. Well, that I can remember. I don't think it's connected."

She held her tea. "Clagl go back to his ship?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Ashena wanted to have a talk with him about something. I don't know what. He's in her room with her now."

"Where are the guys?"

"Everyone is playing football. Well, except Tony and Timon. They are taking apart one of the smaller ships. Tony asked Timon to explain to him how it works. Those two get on really well."

Rose smiled, "Tony has changed a lot since you two started hanging out. He used to be so hard to get along with. He's softened so much."

He nodded as he tossed an olive in his mouth, "Our Genie has softened him. I believe he sees himself in her. Have you noticed how he is around her?"

Rose smiled proudly, "Oh, I have. I would have never dreamed it."

He continued to eat, "Jake and Jack are having a ….. spat."

"Well, we saw that coming. How long do you give that relationship?"

He smiled, "Oh, I already have money on it with Lewis. What do you say?"

She smiled at him. "I don't know. Jake is a very independent person. Although, Jack in a kilt. He really likes that."

The Doctor stopped eating and closed his eyes tightly, "I might have just vomited a bit in my mouth."

Rose laughed, "Sorry."

He grabbed a napkin off of the tray and wiped his hands and mouth. He nodded his head and looked back at her. "Alright. That should do it. Now I just need a shock. What do you have?"

Rose smiled. "Okay. I've been saving this just for an occasion like this. You're not going to explode or anything are you?"

He smiled, "No. It's really not a big deal. Go on."

Rose looked down at her tea. He could feel her become nervous. "Alright. I probably should have told you this before. But, I know you will just become very angry."

He shook his head. "I won't be angry."

Rose looked at him and said seriously, "You can't say you won't be. I know you. This is really going to wind you up."

He sighed, "I probably already know about it then. Go on."

Rose pointed forcefully at him. "Do not shout when I tell you this and wake up Genie."

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Whatever, woman. Tell me."

"Princess Ashena is pregnant with Logan's baby." She told him.

"THE FUCK?! ROSE!" He stood up and ran both of his hands through his hair. He started to speak in a language Rose couldn't understand. Unsurprised at his reaction, she went back to sipping her tea. Then suddenly, he stopped speaking and took a deep breath. Rose watched as he lifted his head up and white smoke forced its way out of his mouth. Rose sat down her tea and watched as he coughed and fell onto the sofa. He took a deep breath and said breathlessly. "Oh wow. I'm going to kill that damn man. Clagl doesn't have to worry about this, I'll do it myself. What the hell was he thinking?"

Rose put her hand on his thigh. "Okay. Just wait a bit before you do that."

He rose up and put his elbows on his knees. He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to kill that man. I just spent over an hour telling Clagl what a great guy he was. I know I'm getting sick to have missed this. Oh, this is just…..oh, just my damn luck. Of all of the shit…." He mumbled.

Rose put her arms around him and held him. "Baby. Calm down for five seconds and listen to me. What I am about to say is way more important."

He sighed, "Alright, Rose. Okay."

"Do you need to do anything else for this detox to work? Are you finished?"

He shook his head. "Nah. That's all over now. Good shock. Really? How long have you known about this?"

Rose grabbed his face in both of her hands and pulled his face to hers. "It's not true. I knew you needed a shock."

His mouth dropped open. He pointed at her, "You?! You lied to me?"

Rose laughed and picked back up her tea. "You needed a shock. I knew that would work better than anything. No need to go kill Logan."

"So, there's no baby. Ashena isn't telling her father that?" he asked.

Rose shook her head and smiled, "No baby. In my defense I'll remind you that all is fair in love and war, and detoxing a sick Time Lord."

He sat back dramatically on the sofa and coughed, "Damn."

Rose went back to sipping her tea as she pulled her feet up underneath her. She watched as he rubbed his face and groaned.

"You feel more alert." Rose told him.

He sat up and took the tea she had brought him off of the tray. "I think it worked. My temperature is back up to normal. Potassium and sodium levels are normal again. I'm not as tired. My blood pressure is high though."

"I imagine your blood pressure will come down in a bit after the shock has worn off."

He chuckled as he sipped his tea. "Oh, that was a good one! Thank you, Rose. I do think those two have something going on. I'm not completely convinced, but…well…what do you think?"

"Tell me why you think that and I'll tell you what I've heard." Rose said.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What have you heard?"

"Ah. Nope. That wasn't the deal."

He sighed as he propped his arm up across the back of the sofa, "Right. Well, it's probably just a coincidence….but, nah….tell me what you have heard."

Rose giggled at him. "You're ridiculous."

He moved closer to her so he could put his arm around her. He kissed her lips quickly and whispered. "Be my informant to this top secret information. Go."

"You aren't supposed to tell me what to do unless you are naked." Rose reminded him.

He looked at her seriously. "Alright. I'll take everything off. Right here and ask you again. Fat lot of good it will do though. I'll forget what the hell I was on about."

Rose laughed as she laid her hand inside of his thigh. "Okay. Last night, when you lot were watching the game, Legate and Logan were together."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. They were handling Space Traffic Control."

"Why wasn't Thomas doing that?" She asked.

"Ugh. That's involved. Anyway… So they were there together…."

"Me, Jake and Jack bet Dad he wasn't really there. Don't kill him, but Jake popped to Legate and Logan wasn't there. Legate was all alone."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh, I bet Logan wasn't alone. I went this morning to ask Ashena if she wanted to come with us. She had clearly just got out of the shower. We walked down the sand to Logan's flat-"

"And he had just gotten out of the shower?" Rose guessed.

"Yep. Right in one. And Legate stalled us getting to him. This is Lewis and Sam all over again. Oh, I'm going to kill that man." He grumbled.

Rose rubbed high on his thigh to get his attention. "Don't kill him. He's only doing what every man on this ship has done at his age."

"Well, that's true. Something really stupid that will probably get him killed."

"And we don't know for sure if they are together or not. Like you said, this could all be coincidence."

He nodded his head as he sipped some more of his tea. He sat it down on the tray and rubbed his face.

"You feel so tired. Baby, you need to sleep." Rose said gently.

He chuckled. "I need to get up and change a nappy."

Rose smiled, "You go do that and I'll be in there in a bit."

Just as he got up to walk towards the bedroom, Sam started to cry. "Daddy hears you, young man. I'm on my way."

Rose put the tray back on the food replicator and it disappeared. She looked in on a sleeping Genie and kissed her forehead, then walked into their bedroom. She found the Doctor lying on the bed, with Sam positioned on his chest. He was pulling Sam's favorite blanket over him. Sam, wearing only a blue diaper was snuggled on his Daddy's bare chest. The Doctor kissed his tiny head and spoke to him quietly.

Rose smiled as she looked at them. "Why do you lay with him like that?"

"Like what?" He asked as he moved his finger close to Sam's hand so he would grip it.

Rose smiled, "You always take off his clothes and put him on your chest."

He looked confused at her. "That's what Daddy's are supposed to do."

She sat down on the bed and faced him. "I've never seen a Dad do that."

"Really?" he seemed surprised.

"No." She smiled, "But, I think it's sweet. He seems to sleep better when he lies on your chest."

He kissed his tiny head, "He's like his mum."

Rose smiled. "That he is."

"Tell me Rose, how many times have you counted these tiny fingers?"

She smiled, "Probably as many times as I've looked at you in amazement that you are here with me."

He nodded his head, "I can accept that answer. You know, when I first got here, it was so strange."

"What was strange?"

"I was….ummm….let me think of the right words. I was stunned that I was here. I had been banished, without a TARDIS, yet again. I knew I would be alright, but I knew I didn't want to do this on my own. I didn't want to be alone anymore. And that you were here, was like a dream. I kept expecting myself to wake up."

Rose rubbed his thigh. "You were frightened?"

"A bit. I was dying then, and I knew I didn't have a lot of time. I wanted to make sure everything would be perfect. That you would be taken care of. I had screwed up your life so much-"

"Ah. We're not talking about that anymore." Rose told him sternly.

He smiled as he kissed Sam's head again.

"And then you got shot." Rose continued.

"Well, even before that. I began to find my way. But, looking back on it, I really don't think I could have done that without you. You took me home and trusted me as soon as I got here. We slept in the same bed from that first night."

Rose smiled as she continued to rub his thigh, "I knew you. It's not like we hadn't shared a bed before."

"You were incredibility brave. I thought so then. Standing up to Thomas. Doing what you felt like had to be done. You say that Tony has softened, I feel that you have softened since I arrived. Have you?"

She smiled, "I had to be tough before. Now, I have you to protect me."

"You took such great care of me. Especially after I broke my hand and everything. Well, even before then. Even now. I don't tell you how much I appreciate that. Thank you."

Rose continued to rub his thigh and smiled. "It's my job. I love you. We take care of one another."

He took her hand in his and raised it to his mouth to kiss it. "Tell me. Do you think I could take the President of the United States out into space without anyone noticing?"

Rose looked surprised, "Well, that was random."

He looked at her and sighed, "Seriously, what do you think? You know these people."

"Tony Stark is out here with you. Again. Does Pepper know where he is?"

"No, I'm sure she doesn't. He took a phone call from her just a bit ago and told her he was at our home watching _Top Gear_."

Rose giggled, "That is believable. You, Tony and Lewis do that all of the time. Even the ones you've already seen. I never knew you were such a petrol head."

He grinned proudly, "Yeah. My favorite show on the telly."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "The next thing I know, you're going to start collecting expensive cars. You and Tony should go on that program."

He teased her, "Maybe I'm already on it. I could be, the Stig."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that."

"We should go on it. I would totally beat him in the racing bit."

She replied seriously, "Or not."

"I don't think Pepper knows I'm not from Earth."

She giggled. "Yeah, you probably need to ask him what he's told her. You don't want any surprises."

He kissed Sam's head again and closed his eyes as he relaxed.

Rose smiled, "You are so tired. I can feel that. Get some sleep. I'm going to take a quick shower."

He ran his hand through his hair and mumbled sleepily. "Right."

She rose up and kissed his cheek. He smiled, "I've got the baby." Then he mumbled something in Gallifreyan as he drifted off to sleep.

Rose left the room and went to take her shower. She dressed in her jim jams and soft t-shirt of the Doctor's and walked back into the bedroom. He had dimmed the lights in the sitting room and in the bedroom. She smiled as she realized that Genie had came into the bedroom and was cuddled up with him in the bed asleep. She took her phone and quickly snapped a picture of him laying there with Sam and Genie. All three of them sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

She sat beside of him on the bed and put her hand on his head so she could enter his dream.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose found herself on a sailboat, out at sea. The sun was bright and the ocean breeze blew her hair around her head. She couldn't see anything but the bright light for a bit. Her eyes adjusted and nothing but sea could be seen for miles in every direction. The sea tossed the small boat around.

"And what is this?" A man with a heavy German accent asked.

Rose turned to see Albert Einstein smoking a pipe and looking at her in complete surprise. The Doctor had been lying back on the chair talking to him. He sat up as soon as he saw her and took her hand.

"This is Rose, my wife!" He gently pulled her down to sit beside of him.

Einstein nodded his head. "Ahhh…. The lovely Rose. I knew a Rose once. She wasn't as lovely as you are."

The Doctor looked back at him, "Easy there, mate. Rose, this is my friend, Albert."

Rose laughed in complete disbelief. "You are dreaming of this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me why I dream what I do-"

"The Doctor always thinks his life is a dream. He will not stop to think that it might be reality. But, is it really reality or just what is relative to him at the time? Few are those who see with their own eyes and feel with their own hearts."

Rose nodded her head. "We should really have a chat there, sir."

The Doctor moaned as he put his arm around Rose. "Oh, that would be very bad for me. Anyway. Is everything alright?" He asked as he moved a hair out of Rose's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Everything is fine. I was going to put Sam in his cot, but knew that you got so upset about that when I did it before."

He cleared his throat. "Right. Thank you for the warning. I'll be alright."

"Who is this Sam? Your dog?" Einstein asked.

The Doctor groaned, "No. He's our son. He's only a few weeks old."

Einstein nodded his head and looked sadly back at him. "How old was the other one?"

The Doctor pointed forcefully at him, "We're not talking about that."

Rose watched as Einstein lifted his hands and nodded his head. The Doctor gripped her hand tightly as she looked back at his face. She could feel his mood and decided to change the subject.

"Genie is sleeping next to you, too." She told him.

He rubbed his lip with his finger and smiled. "Yeah, she came in right after you left."

Einstein asked, "Who is this Genie? Your cat?"

Rose giggled as the Doctor said, "No! Genie is our daughter."

He turned back to face Rose and shook his head. "Mad old man."

Rose pointed at Einstein who continued to smoke his pipe. "He wasn't really like this, was he?"

He smiled as he looked back at him. "Oh, he was. Granted, this is my memory of him. He knows what I do because this is my dream. Things on my mind will come out of his mouth if I'm not careful."

Rose teased, "That could be interesting."

The Doctor chuckled as he rubbed his face. "Oh, this could be very bad."

Rose noticed as Einstein crossed his legs and sat back in the chair. He relaxed and smoked his pipe. "He's not wearing socks."

The Doctor chuckled, "Yeah, Albert never wore socks. There was a ….. thing about that. Why don't you wear socks? I forgot."

Einstein smiled, "It creates more laundry."

The Doctor nodded his head. "And now we know."

Rose giggled. "This is just mad."

Einstein pointed at the Doctor again with his pipe. "My friend here tells me that he doesn't believe in magic. Only science. I tell him that one day, he will."

Rose smiled at Einstein as the Doctor sighed. "That sounds like him. When will he believe in magic?"

Einstein answered her seriously, "When he means the right woman. Then he will believe. It's all relative."

Rose looked back at the Doctor who was rolling his eyes. "Oh, geez." He mumbled.

"How is it that I feel like the boat is rocking so much? The ship wasn't rocking back and forth like this." Rose asked him.

"I remember sailing with Al this way. It made me sick a few times. Genie loves it when we sail together and ship rocks like this."

"I would like you to take me sailing when we get home."

He smiled at her. "Of course, I will. I'd love to."

Einstein spoke to Rose again. "My dear, this man is one of my dearest friends. I worry about him though. He always seems to be in such a hurry for everything."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, he's learned to slow down and live on the slow path. You don't need to worry about me, mate. I'm fine."

"I often worry about his intelligence as well."

The Doctor mumbled, "Oh, bollocks."

Rose laughed at him as Einstein continued, "He knew you for how many years and let you slip away?"

The Doctor pointed forcefully at him, "We're not talking about that, neither!"

Einstein held his hands up. "We're not talking about anything, apparently!"

Rose took both of his hands and looked at him. "Sweetheart. I'm not going to bother you-"

"You're not bothering me." He insisted as he leaned in and kissed her proper. Rose was surprised how enthusiastic he was in front of his friend. He held the back of her head with one of his hands and her cheek with his other. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to dance with hers. She could feel his emotions clearer than she normally would be able to as they kissed. His love for her nearly overwhelmed her. It was as if she was being enveloped into an awesome wave that pushed her back. He moved his hand to her back to keep her from falling off of the chair where they sat, and continued to snog her.

After a few moments, he leaned back and looked at the dazed look on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him smiling at her. "That's probably how I looked when you kissed me on New New York that time."

"That wasn't me! You loon. Ugh." She fussed at him.

He continued to smile at her. "Oh, you liked it."

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked back to see that Einstein had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

"I had to refocus my mind. He disappeared. I had to stop dreaming about him. Too many thoughts were coming up to the surface."

"Too many things you don't want to tell me?"

"Too many things I'd rather just not think about. I'm asleep and trying to rest here." He corrected her.

"Right. I talked to Dad just a before you came in. He says you are still not wanting to go to the psychologist."

"I don't need to go talk to anyone. I have you. You are who I talk to." He insisted.

Rose looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Really? That's what you're going to say?"

"Yep."

"Baby, why are you so against-"

"Rose, she's a Rixalarian. There are things I just don't want to talk about, nor do I feel like I should. I've lived this long being able to talk my way out of anything. I'm completely capable of continuing to live without going to see this damn Doctor. It's just a way Pete can punish me for shutting down Torchwood and show everyone he's really the one still in control of everything."

"You sound like the old you here." Rose teased him.

"Me. With the big ears."

Rose smiled at him. "And the handsome, blue eyes."

He looked seriously at her. "You don't like my…what are they?"

"Brown. I love them." She smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss him.

He held her hand and smiled at her. "Christmas is in a few weeks. What would you like?"

She smiled, "I have no idea."

"Think about it while we are here. Well, on Plentitude. I'm giving you one of your gifts tomorrow night. We're going on a date. I've already worked it out."

She smiled. "I can't wait."

He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him again. "I'm going to sleep. Wake me before you leave in the morning."

He smiled at her. "Of course. Good night."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13 – Repairing the Past

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13 – Repairing the Past

Tony and the Doctor had transported down to the surface of Plentitude with Timon, Legate and Logan. All of the men were dressed casually in jeans and jumpers, except for the Doctor who had on his jeans and a dark blue, oxford shirt. They worked in a room with a large machine inside of the hospital.

"What the hell does this thing do?" Tony asked.

The Doctor lay down and pushed himself under it. "It's a brain scanner and ummm… re-writer to the neuro pathways. Interesting bit of machinery."

Tony stood looking at it with his hands on his hips. "Huh. You made this?"

"Yeah. Well, sortof. It was just a scanner, and I reprogrammed it to re-write the pathways for Pete when he was here. Now, other species use it."

Logan looked surprised as he stood next to Tony. "Humans only use what? A tenth of their brain?"

Tony looked offended, "Speak for yourself, kid."

The Doctor was laughing as he climbed back out from under the machine and stood up. "Tony uses more of his brain than most humans do. His biochemistry was cooked when he was an infant."

Tony looked at Logan proudly, "Smarts on a slow boil. Don't worry. I don't judge."

Logan chuckled.

Timon looked at the back of the machine where he had just removed the panel. "Doc'. This machine will need a re-calibration and a new neuro hard drive. This fuse panel is all shorted out."

Tony walked over to look at what Timon was looking at. "Too much power?"

"Maybe not enough. What do you think?"

Tony rubbed his head. "Could be. Or a sudden power surge could have caused that." Tony pointed inside of the cavity. "Why is this here? Seems, backwards."

Timon nodded his head. "Yeah. You're right."

Just then, the door opened and Legate met the man that walked in. The Doctor saw the man and spoke quickly, "Legate. This is the hospital administrator, Tuwo Wenck. He's alright." Legate nodded his head as the Doctor met him and shook his hand. "Nice to see you, again."

"Nice to see you." Tuwo smiled. "Thank you for your quick arrival. The family is well?"

"They are. Thank you. Wife is doing a bit of shopping while we are here."

"Wonderful! I hope she has a great time. Is this one of your Quauhtin?" He asked as he pointed at Legate.

"Yes. This is Legate. Timon is also a Quauhtin." He said as he pointed to him. Timon waved quickly.

The Doctor pointed at them as he spoke. "These other two men are from Earth. This is Logan, my apprentice." Logan quickly walked over and shook the man's hand. Then the Doctor pointed at Tony, "And, of course, Tony."

Tuwo looked confused. "Tony? Does he know anything about this sort of technology?"

Tony smiled and laughed under his breath. "John, in case I forget later, thank you. I love coming here."

The Doctor chuckled at his mistake. "My apologies. Tony is extremely well known where we are from. He's an expert at technology of all sorts. Timon is our resident expert. Everything is in good hands."

Tuwo held out his hands, "I am sorry, I did not mean to offend. I'm certain everything is fine. Please, if you need anything, let the nurses know. Do you have plans tonight?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Only this afternoon. I'm available after that."

The hospital administrator smiled. "Wonderful. Please. Join me tonight for dinner. Bring your lovely bride, and your crew. I have some things I'd like to discuss with you that she would probably like to hear. Say, Nebvan's? 8:00?"

The Doctor smiled, "Certainly. See you then."

Tuwo Wenck nodded his head and walked out of the room.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "Huh. I wonder what the hell he wants to talk to me about?"

Timon was busy pulling out a circuit board. He handed it to Tony who looked it over and grumbled, "Probably wants you to put in more hours or some shit like that. Sounds like a boss dinner thing."

"Nah. That wasn't our agreement." He told him as he walked over to the machine and pulled another panel off and looked inside. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the cavity.

Legate and Logan sat down in chairs to watch the men work.

Logan asked Legate, "Why are we here?"

Legate smiled, "Protection. We're the muscle in case someone comes in and starts trouble."

Logan nodded his head and said quietly to Legate. "Fat lot of good I'll be with that."

Tony heard him, "Ah, Logan. You shouldn't sell yourself short, man. Everyone has to learn. And any of these guys would probably tell you that they don't know everything. Well, except John. I think he prides himself on thinking he knows everything. Right, John?"

The Doctor's voice was muffled from where he stood working, "What?" He asked just as he pressed something he shouldn't have and shorted out something. Sparks flew in every direction. He mumbled, "Okay, I do not see that coming."

Tony walked over to him. "Damn it, man! Go over there with Legate and let us handle this! You're going to get yourself killed."

Timon walked over and looked at what the Doctor had damaged. "Yeah. I'll add that to the list. You leave this to us, Doc'. Then you can calibrate it."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and groaned. "I can help-"

"Fuck that!" Tony insisted. "We don't need another incident like what happened with my suit."

He rolled his eyes. "That was an accident."

Legate laughed, "What happened with the suit?"

Tony laughed as he walked around from the back of the machine. "John was putting something on my suit over in Malibu. He didn't know I had run a direct power coupler where he was working until he got a few jolts in his system. Knocked him out for about five minutes."

"Two minutes and nineteen seconds." The Doctor corrected him as he sat down next to Logan and Legate. "It wasn't that bad. He's… being dramatic."

Tony took off another panel and looked at the machine. "Anything that involves a loss of consciousness is serious in my book, man."

"Ah, you're too damn cautious." The Doctor complained as Legate and Logan laughed at him.

Tony walked around with a bit of the machine in his hands, smiling. "Too cautious, huh? So, we can tell Rose about it now?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, she worries too much about me. She doesn't need to know."

Tony laughed, "Right, that's what I thought. Timon. Look at this. Is this right? What is this?"

Timon looked at it and explained it to Tony as the Doctor looked back at Logan. "Logan. Do you have plans tonight?"

Logan nodded his head. "Legate was going to teach me some more about fighting."

"Nah. We're here. Go out and enjoy yourself. We'll probably be headed back home tomorrow. You can work on that then."

Logan nodded.

The Doctor looked over at Timon and Tony. "Got me a list, yet?"

Timon rubbed his chin. "I'm working on it."

"Right." He mumbled.

Tony smiled as he looked up from the circuit board he was holding. He spoke in his terrible British accent. "Governor. You haven't worked it in your schedule to see the psychiatrist yet? Pete will be proper cross."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and held his head in his hands. He mumbled something in Gallifreyan. Tony laughed, "That was a swear. I'm going to learn all of these words in your crazy ass language."

Logan asked, "What language is that?"

The Doctor groaned, "My language. Gallifreyan. Shut up, Tony."

Tony laughed as he pulled a chair over to the machine for Timon to sit in.

Legate leaned back and crossed his arms. "Where were Jake and Jack going this morning?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "I sent them out on an assignment. They will meet us back on Earth in a few days."

Tony looked surprised. "How are they getting back? Do they have a ship?"

"Nah. Jack has a Vortex Manipulator."

"Yeah, but it doesn't work." Tony shook his head.

"No. It does. I just had to repair it this morning. Although, Rose doesn't need to know about this. That's important. Took five minutes to repair, about twenty to run it in." He told them.

Legate told Logan, "That's where they went wrong last time. He didn't run it in. So, it's good now?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Try not to think too much about it. Jack has used that thing for centuries. He'll be fine. Maybe they will come back, getting along a bit better."

"Or maybe we will have to give Jack a flat on the island." Legate teased.

"That's only a matter of time." Timon said.

"Well, there is space available for him. Tony. Rose and I were talking. What have you told Pepper about me? We probably need to get our stories straight in case she asks."

Tony walked around the machine and handed Timon another piece of the machine. "This is fucked. Yeah?"

Timon nodded his head that it was. "I'll add it to the list."

Tony looked at the men seated. "What have I told Pepper? Well, nothing really."

Legate stood up and walked towards the door. "She doesn't know you are in space with us?"

"Nah." Tony told them. "She thinks John and I are off on a business trip. Sortof the truth."

Logan laughed, "That's mad. Pepper? As in Pepper Potts?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled as he walked back to look at the machine again. "She's my girlfriend. Yeah. I suppose that's right."

"You suppose?" Logan asked. "This must be a new thing."

Tony nodded his head, "I've known her for a long time. But, it's only been a recent thing that we've started dating. Why are we talking about me? What the hell is this?"

The Doctor held up his hand. "Nothing. I was just curious. So, where does she think I'm from?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. Where ever you told everyone you were from. Did you ever say?"

"Nope. Vague is the way about this." The Doctor insisted.

Logan chucked as he looked back at him. "Vague. Says the man who went on the telly and told everything."

Tony laughed, "See, the kid saw it, too! I told him his eyes are brown because he's so full of shit."

Logan laughed as Legate returned and sat down with them.

Tony held a piece of the machine in his hand and blew on it. He took a screwdriver and started to take it apart. "See, there were so many holes in that story. A bodyguard to Rose? Before you were married?"

The Doctor smiled as he blushed. "We were married before that."

Tony looked surprised, "You were? You married Rose before you got here?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. We had married….ummm… eight different times before we were apart. Although, we really didn't take it seriously. Rose was worried Jackie would be cross if she returned with an alien as a husband. I count the wedding here as nine and ten. We had a traditional Earth ceremony, and we have a Gallifreyan wedding bond. Those two, we take seriously. Odd, now that I think about it."

Tony nodded his head. "So, she was your wife when she was left here?"

"No. She was not left here. She was originally saved by coming here. Pete saved her."

Tony nodded his head. "Right. I forgot. Pete's dead in the other dimension and here he's-"

"Wait….what?" Legate asked. "I didn't know this. Pete is dead in the other dimension?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. The dimension Rose, Jackie and I are from. Pete died when Rose was a small baby. A bit older than my Sam. Not much, though."

"No Quauhtin protection?" Legate asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "No. None. Well, the Quauhtin have only protected the Tyler family for about five years here, now."

Logan looked surprised, "Damn. So, Rose grew up without a father."

He nodded his head. "She did. She didn't know Pete until five years ago. Well, nearly six now."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, and tell them the part about Jackie."

The Doctor smiled, "Jackie Tyler is the version from our dimension. The Jackie Tyler from here was killed in the Cyber invasion. When this Pete saw that Jackie, he insisted she return with him. Tony was born less than a year afterwards."

Legate smiled, "That's really sweet."

"That's really what happened."

Logan pointed at the Doctor. "Now, how do you fit into this?"

Legate laughed and pointed to Logan, "He's getting more comfortable around you, mate."

Tony smiled, "That's the best bit. The one that is so much fun."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and groaned. "That's the part I don't like."

Tony laughed, "That's because it's about _him_. Well, the other him. I'll tell it, John, so you don't have to get pissed off. Rose went back to the other dimension to find him. He was busy saving the universe some shit that I still don't understand. But it was involved. Somehow or another, he was cloned-"

"No. I was…. Born. Created. Not really cloned. Duplicated, maybe. Well, no. That's not it. I was human. It's difficult to explain. It was a meta-crisis-"

Tony shook his head. "Yeah, that makes more sense. Extremely complex individual over here. So, the other him left him with Rose."

Logan and Legate looked surprised back at the Doctor.

"So, there are two of you?"

The Doctor shook his head as he grit his teeth. "No. There is me, and there is him. We are two separate people."

Tony smiled, "And he really hates 'him'. Don't get him started on that. Trust me."

"I have good reasons why." The Doctor insisted.

Legate was intrigued. "So, can you feel the other one? What is that like?"

The Doctor shook his head and rolled his eyes back in his head. Logan could see him getting upset. He quickly held out his hand. "That's not important. My question is these other weddings you and Mrs. Rose had. Did you have to promise to do anything, odd?"

The Doctor was taken by surprise. "Odd? Like how to you mean?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "How are weddings different than what we promise on Earth? I mean, I've seen the Quauhtin wedding. It's very similar."

"Well, the reason we got married on those other worlds was to either escape persecution or a custom we did that would be counted as a wedding in those places. I honestly didn't even tell Rose the first few times we were considered a married couple. I was…."

"Too shy?" Logan asked.

"It's not a conversation that comes up everyday. Especially with a woman that is dramatically younger than yourself, barely of age and … wow….."

Legate smiled, "Beautiful? Jack would be gagging right now."

"Ah, Jack's just jealous. He met Rose before we met. Well, during the war-"

Tony walked back out to talk to them. "See, the war. Steve talks about a Jack Harkness he knew during the war. He was a playboy and tried to get him to go out with him. Is that the same guy?"

The Doctor looked shocked. "I'm going to kill that damn man! I fixed that damn Vortex Manipulator to do something else. Not to go back to WWII and ….. ugh. Anyway. Damn man."

Tony held up his hands and walked to the back of the machine. "And my work there is done."

Legate chuckled, "So, crazy promises you and Rose have made to one another. What do they include?"

The Doctor smiled at the thought. "Ugh. Let me think. We promised to take care of one another's feet on Shondara IV. They believe that your feet are connected directly to your heart. I try to keep her from wearing heels. I don't think she remembers this."

Legate laughed. "That's really funny. She's complained about that. She says she has so many heels that you won't let her wear."

"They are so bad for her feet. I made a promise." He reasoned.

Logan smiled, "What else?"

He bit his lip as he thought. "Our second or third wedding included the words….well, translated…. Were the words that we would tell one another everyday, that we love one another. I always said it to her before we were separated, but she never knew. I couldn't tell her what the words meant. She didn't even know we had married at that point. I believe that was on… ummm… Kaitos. Yeah. They have telepathic whales there. Strange place."

Legate looked surprised, "So you told her and didn't tell her."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I don't think she even knows now that I was doing that. Now, I say it in English to her."

Tony laughed, "You could say it in French. She speaks beautiful French."

He looked surprised, "Now, how do you know that?"

Tony smiled and then said in French. "Because I speak French. We practice together. Granted, we've only spoken once when we didn't want Genie to know what we were saying."

The Doctor looked surprised, "I had no idea you spoke another language, man. How the hell do you know French?"

Tony laughed as he handed Timon a piece of the machine. "My mother was French. She spoke to me all the time."

The Doctor nodded, "Damn. I did know that. That's the same here."

Tony looked surprised. "The same here? You knew me in the other dimension, too?"

"No. I knew of you. But, we weren't mates. You were far too busy to be friends with me."

Tony looked interested. "Really? What was different?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I didn't know you. But, I can tell you that your life was very different. Well, some parts of it."

"Did I have my suit?"

"Oh yes."

"Did I date Pepper?"

"Yep." He popped.

"Did I have Stark Industries?"

"Yes."

"Huh. Sounds the same to me. Sometimes you just can't mess with perfection." Tony insisted as Timon handed him back a part.

"Phhh…." The Doctor sighed as Friday spoke from his bracelet.

"There is a call for you from Miles Richfield, Chief of Staff of the White House."

The Doctor rubbed his face and mumbled, "Oh, man. Please don't be that phone call." He quickly answered the phone. "Doctor Smith."

Legate and Logan watched as he propped his elbows on his knees and ran his hand though his hair.

"No, Miles. Pete is with him over at Camp David. I'm on a business trip I couldn't avoid." He visually relaxed.

Miles said something.

"No, you caught me at a good time. Go ahead."

Miles spoke.

"He seems rather adamant about it. Pete is trying to talk him into resigning. I've told him that's my recommendation."

Miles' voice could be heard over the phone. Tony walked over in front of the machine and handed Timon another piece of the machine. He looked at the Doctor, curiously.

"Well, we both know we are speaking of an extremely stubborn person here. But, I'll talk to him again. Meanwhile, educate me. Is there a time limit on how long the Vice President can serve in Howie's place?"

Miles' voice spoke again.

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Right. That was what I thought, but I wanted to make certain. I'm sure it's at forefront of your mind."

Miles' voice could be heard though the phone.

The Doctor propped his head up on his fist. He looked bored with the conversation. "Nah. I won't be over here much longer. I'll be back in….ummm… New York by tomorrow evening if all goes well. I can be at Camp David the following morning."

Miles spoke again.

"Oh. Well, then I can be in Washington the following morning. Sure. What does he want to talk to me about?"

Miles spoke while the Doctor ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense. Good man. Certainly. I'll be there. Thank you for the call, Miles."

He ended the call. Tony looked confused. "Trouble in paradise?"

The Doctor dialed the phone and smiled back at Tony. When she had answered he spoke quickly, "Hey there, Michelle. I just had a phone call from Miles Richfield over in Washington. The Vice President needs a meeting with me the day after tomorrow. Sometime in the morning. He will probably call you in a few minutes regarding that. If Pete can work it into his schedule, it would be a good idea to have him there, too."

The Doctor smiled as he listened to Michelle speak on the phone.

"Thank you, Michelle. I'll be in touch." He told her as he ended the call.

Timon handed the part back to Tony, "That's alright. I'll tell Lewis we need another one though, so leave it out."

Tony looked back at the Doctor, distracted over what he had just overheard.

"So, Howie doesn't want to step down now? Is that it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. He's made Pete and me aware of his last wishes. His heart can't take the stress."

Tony shook his head sadly, "Man, that sucks. Maybe Pete and you can talk him out of it. The Vice President isn't that bad of a guy. Well, I don't know him…but he doesn't seem terrible."

"What do you know about him? Hell, I don't even know his name. Who is it?"

Tony was handed another part by Timon. He looked it over and handed it back, "Nah, that's alright. Vice President Edmund Hilling from the great state of California. Quite the hippie."

The Doctor chuckled, "Vice President Edmund Hilling? Damn, terrible name."

"Yeah. I believe most people call him Eddie, but don't quote me on that. He attended several weapons demonstrations of mine over the years. Polite guy. I'll admit I voted for him-"

"And not for Howard Shepherd?" The Doctor asked in shock.

Tony held out his hand, "Hey. Would you have voted for Howie? Think about it? He has his own distillery in Tennessee. Granted, I love his brand. Drunk ass cowboy at the helm didn't seem like a great idea to me. But, he's proved to be one of the better Presidents that we've ever had. What does Hilling want to see you for?"

The Doctor stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not sure. Although, I can guess. Ugh. Politics."

Tony laughed as they all heard a loud pop in the room. They turned to see Lewis holding Genie's hand and a box of parts.

The Doctor's face lit up as Genie let go of Lewis and ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "My Sara Gene! What a surprise!"

Tony smiled as he took the box from Lewis, "Gene. Did you bring us some parts to get this working?"

Genie looked back at Tony and smiled, "Yes. Lewis said we couldn't stay long."

Legate was completely confused. He stood up and walked to Lewis. "How the hell did you pop in here from the ship?"

Lewis chuckled and looked at his watch that he wore in addition to his bracelet that Tony had given him the night before. "Ummm. Don't worry about it."

Legate turned around and pointed at Lewis as he looked at the Doctor. "The hell? That's so illegal! Really, man?!"

Tony laughed at Legate's state of shock. "Human rule #45 – It's only illegal if you get caught. Good trick, Doc'. You'll have to tell me how you did that."

The Doctor smiled as sat down with Genie in his lap. "I'm sorry I let you go before you told me it was alright. You were sleeping with Mum when I left or I would have told you bye. How are you today?"

Genie held his hands as she asked, "Well, I asked Lewis something and he said I'd have to ask you."

The Doctor glanced over at Lewis who had joined them. "Ask me what?"

Lewis shook his head. "I didn't know what to say. I imagine it was something you needed to handle."

The Doctor nodded his head in understanding.

"Daddy. You gave the police woman two men. What did you do with the other two men? There were four."

The Doctor immediately understood why Lewis didn't want to handle that question. Genie could always tell when someone was lying. The Doctor bit his lip and thought for a moment. "Yeah. I did only give the police woman two men. Well, there was a good reason for that."

"Are they still on the ship with us?" Genie asked.

"No. They are not. Lewis sent them away before the police woman got there."

"Why? Did they do something else?" She asked.

"Well, umm… no. See, Lewis is in charge of protecting our entire family. All of us. If he decides that he needs to send a couple of bad guys away to keep us safe, then he can."

"But, you and Lewis are the same now. Is that why he sent two away and you sent two away?"

"Well, I suppose we could say that."

Genie looked curiously at him, "But, that's not why."

Tony stood behind them. "Gene. You are a tough room. She's smart, guys. Why don't you just tell her what really happened? It will help her sleep at night-"

The Doctor shook his head, "I really don't think that is a good idea-"

Tony stood knelt down next to the Doctor, "Trust me, John." Then he looked at Genie. "Gene. Your Daddy has a prison on his ship where he can lock up the bad guys. You know this. Well, after he locked them up, they got out. There was a struggle and two of the bad guys ended up getting killed. Your Daddy didn't want you to know, because he was worried it would frighten you. But, that's the reason there was only two guys that he could give to the police woman. The other two, Lewis shot out of the ship, and into a star. Their bodies burned up and they are no more."

Genie looked at Tony. "So, there are no more bad guys on the ship?"

He smiled at her. "No. You can thank your Daddy and Lewis for that. Your ship is very safe. Hey, Gene. Would I lie to you?"

Gene smiled at him. "No. That's all true."

Tony patted her knee and stood up to walked back over to the machine. "See! We're dealing with an intelligent woman here, boys. Just tell her the truth. It's easier to remember, anyway!"

Lewis covered his mouth and chuckled as he stood behind Genie, facing the Doctor. "Well, that is what happened."

The Doctor smiled. "That's true. So, how's that, Genie?"

Genie smiled. "That's fine! I'm going to go back to the ship and ride my floating horse through the hallways!"

The Doctor laughed and kissed her forehead. "Have a wonderful time. I'll see you once we are finished here. Your Mum and I are going out this afternoon. I'm giving her one of her Christmas presents early."

Genie covered her face and smiled in excitement, "What are you giving her?"

"Ah! That's a surprise. But, I think she'll love it."

Genie giggled at him as Lewis picked her up off of the Doctor's lap and held her. "If you need anything else Timon, just let me know and I'll pop back."

Timon nodded his head as he looked through the box. "This looks good here. Thanks. That was quick."

Lewis smiled, "It's easier to collect everything than to make a list. We'll see you lot later."

Genie smiled and waved at the Doctor as Lewis popped them both away.

Legate looked back at the Doctor and crossed his arms. "And he's popped to the ship? Is that what he did? Does Summus know you did…..what the hell did you do? This hospital is full of pattern dispersers. You can't transport or pop through that."

The Doctor chuckled at Legate. "Relax man. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

Tony's voice was heard from behind the machine. "Don't ask. Don't tell, Legate."

Logan laughed and patted Legate on the back. "I'd take Tony's advice on this."

Tony took a part out of the box Lewis had brought and smiled. "When are Jack and Jake coming back?"

The Doctor smiled, "In a few days. I've given them several things to do."

"Let me guess. Classified." Tony complained. "What did I miss at dinner last night? More classified shit?"

The Doctor shook his head and checked the messages on his phone. He went over his reminders and smiled. "Ah, not much. Legate was telling us about his brother. You might find that interesting, Tony."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. Lenox. The guy who left the Quauhtin as soon as he became Primus. John told me something about him."

The Doctor sat back and looked at Legate who smiled proudly. "Yeah. My brother is the youngest one to ever achieve Primus. As soon as he was given the promotion, he resigned. Married his wife and he manages a colony over in the Aradin System."

The Doctor smiled, "Yes. Photoria. Very green place."

Legate smiled, "Yes. Lots of oxygen. Very rich place. He has five children there."

"Photoria isn't too far from us. I'm surprised you don't take Poltious and go see him while we are so close."

Legate nodded his head. "Why didn't I think of that? That's odd. We could be there in…. two hours from here."

"Nah, the planets are closer together this time of year. It won't even take that long. Take Logan and introduce him to your nieces and nephews. It would be good for him to see a colony."

Legate turned to Logan and smiled, "Fancy a road trip? Lenox could probably show you a few things."

Logan smiled, "Sure! I'd love to!"

The Doctor appeared to be in thought for a moment. "Right. Lance is on his way. He was in the transporter room, so he's just coming down the old fashioned way."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, Timon told me that Poltious is a legend in his own right."

Legate smiled proudly, "I wouldn't know if I would go that far. Used to, in my youth, it was very common for children of Quauhtin to be taken. My father stopped Lenox from being kidnapped at a very young age and exposed the Nanny service that most Quauhtin used then for their children. They were selling the children to another race of people who took them out into the galaxy to be sold. Quauhtin were worth a very high price. Summus and my father worked together to bring as many lost home as they could. It completely changed how Quauhtin units work with families."

The Doctor nodded, "Right. Now, if a Quauhtin has children while they are working with a family, the families merge together and even live in the same house."

Legate nodded his head. "Yes. So, if I was to have children. I would be expected to move into the big house with John and Rose. My children would be as big of a priority for Quauhtin protection as Genie and Sam. It wasn't always that way."

The Doctor smiled proudly as he made himself a note in his reminders.

Lance walked into the door of the room. "I'm relief. Where is Legate going?"

Legate stood up and shook Lance's hand. "Over to see Lenox. I don't know what I was thinking being this close and not planning that better. Thanks for the idea, Doc'. My father is very excited and already is headed to my ship."

The Doctor smiled and waved his hand, "Ah. Don't worry about it. We'll pick you lot up on our way back home tomorrow. Have a good time. Send him my greetings."

Logan and Legate walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	14. Chapter 14 -Rose's Christmas Present

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 -Rose's Christmas Present

The Doctor walked down the hallway of the _Asclepius._ Ashena saw him and called, "Doctor John!"

He turned around and smiled at her. "Ashena. Nice to see you."

Ashena hugged his arm and continued to walk with him. The Doctor was taken a bit by surprise being held by the young princess, but smiled nonetheless back at her.

"Doctor. My father has spoken to me regarding the matter of deciding a punishment for the remaining attackers."

He nodded his head. "Yes. He has told me that it is up to you and me. What would you recommend we do with them?"

"Well, there is this new planet that they are putting prisoners on now. It's a cold, dreadful place."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Volag-Noc. That's where you are thinking, right?"

"I am." She said as she stood up with as much pose and character as one would imagine a princess would. "These men are dangerous. Not only to their own species, but to others. The risk of putting them someplace where they could possibility get out and hurt another person is not something I want to risk. I also find it to be very poetic that men who are so frightened of people from other worlds, will now find themselves serving a sentence on one."

"For how long?" he asked her.

"That, is up to you. I have no idea how long these humans live." Ashena told him.

He rubbed his chin. "We could just have them remain there for the rest of their lives."

Ashena thought. "That would be acceptable. Your thoughts?"

He nodded. "I agree. I'll handle that-"

"No. Please allow me to do that. My father wants to ensure I can handle a small thing. This is a simple call to someone."

They began to walk down the hall together again. She began to speak. "Logan and Legate have left already. Logan was very sweet and came to tell me good-bye."

He chuckled at her. "We'll stop by there tomorrow and pick them up. I'm surprised he didn't ask you to go with them."

"Oh, he did. I plan to see my brother tonight. I'm leaving within the hour. I'll return later tonight."

"Who's going with you?"

"Licis. He wanted to see my brother, as well. I believe he is missing him. They used to play cards together. Maybe a bit too much." She teased.

He smiled at her. "Have a lovely time. If you need anything-"

She held up her hand. "I know I can call you. In fact, I need to talk to you about something later. Will you be available?"

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "You could just talk to me now."

She smiled, "I'd rather wait. I don't know what you might have already heard. I was given to you, and I….. well….. we'll talk about it later."

She patted his chest and walked away quickly. He stood in the hallway, watching her in disbelief. He whispered, "Well, what in the hell?"

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the top Observation Deck. The light reflecting from Plentitude shown into the room. Other ships, and the planet, could be seen out of the large, domed ceiling. He could hear Genie's laughter coming from the playground structure in the room. Arla sat at a table holding Sam and laughing as Rose stood up and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist as he met her lips.

They both smiled as they continued to kiss and walk back towards Arla and Sam.

Rose laughed at him, "That took a bit longer than you expected."

"I'm so sorry. And I'll have to go back in the morning for a bit. It shouldn't take much longer though."

He smiled at Arla. "How are you today?"

Arla smiled, "I'm just fine. Your Sam is eating well."

He looked down at a sleeping Sam and smiled. "He must be feeling better then. That's good news. Arla. Rose and I will be down on the surface for about two hours. Then we will return and damn. I need to go to dinner with-"

Arla smiled. "Don't worry. We'll all sort out who's watching the children here. Lance is here still. He's offered to help."

He smiled, "Thank you. Call us if you need us. Or tell Lewis to let me know-"

Arla smiled. "Go have a lovely time, and don't worry about us."

"Thank you, Arla. We'll be back in enough time that you and Lewis can go out together."

As they walked out of the room, the Doctor yelled, "Bye, Genie! We're leaving."

Her voice was laughing as she called back, "Bye!"

He looked back at Rose curiously. Rose explained, "Lewis and her are playing hide in seek in there. They are completely mad."

He chuckled and turned back to the play structure. "Bye, Lewis!"

Lewis imitated Genie's voice. "Bye, Daddy!"

The Doctor laughed as they walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor held hands as they walked down the hallways of the ship. They stopped to wait at for the lift.

The Doctor asked her, "Are you ready for your Christmas present?"

Rose smiled, "Am I dressed alright?"

He looked down to see her wearing one of the dresses he loved that looked like an oversized oxford of his. He closed his eyes tightly. "Yes. Ummm-"

Rose felt his mood and teased him quietly, "Having second thoughts about going down to the surface?"

He didn't open his eyes, "It's a present. I already made the appointment."

She laughed, "Trying to talk yourself into it? Come back to the room with me for just a moment. You have something on your shirt, then we'll leave."

He pointed at her. "Alright. We'll have to just change because we will be late."

She rubbed her nose to his and whispered, "I wasn't thinking that. We can do that later."

He laughed under his breath. "Promise?"

The lift dinged and they got inside. They were alone for the ride down. The Doctor cupped Rose's face and snogged her all the way down. Once the door dinged, Rose reminded him. _'Shirt. We need a new shirt for you.'_

He stopped kissing her and nodded, completely dazed. "Shirt. Right."

Rose laughed at him as she led him to their suite. He was already unbuttoning his oxford as they walked through the door of their bedroom. Rose picked up her make-up bag and unzipped it. She looked around for something and finally gave up finding it. The Doctor watched as she poured the contents on their bed.

He smiled at her as he pulled on another oxford shirt and started to button it. "I wish I could do that with my pockets."

She groaned, "I'm looking for that lip gloss you like. I don't think I brought it."

"It's alright." He told her as he straightened up his shirt and tucked it in his jeans.

Rose was already putting everything back in her bag. She stopped when she saw a small, silver ring. She smiled at it and quickly put it on her thumb.

He noticed. "What is that?"

She smiled as she shook her head and re-zipped her make-up bag. "We're going to be late. I'll tell you later."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Rose was surprised. Her Christmas gift ended up being a couple's massage with the Doctor on Plentitude. The Doctor had always told her he didn't like but a few people touching him like that. So when they both went into the room together and he started to undress, she couldn't help but giggle at him.

"You are really going to do this?" She asked.

"Sure. It's not a big deal. I'm just not going to take off my pants."

Rose teased him. "Well, I wasn't wearing any to begin with."

He stopped getting undressed and closed his eyes tightly. He spoke to himself quietly. "Oh, this woman. This is a present for Rose. I'd already made the appointment. We are already here."

He exhaled to steady himself as Rose laughed at him.

The room was large and covered in stone work. They were high up in the building and the arched columns all around the outside of the room made it look very Greek to Rose. A large fireplace sat in the middle of the room, along with two pools in the floor with strange colored water in them. White was in one, and dark brown in the other.

Rose laughed at him as she undressed and lay on the large table. He grumbled something in Gallifreyan under his breath. "Rose. Why did I change my shirt? I was just going to take it off?"

Rose pulled the sheet on the table over herself. "I had no idea what we were doing."

He lay down on the table next to her. "This might be….strange. Are you alright with this?"

"Are you? You seem very apprehensive."

"I'm alright." He nodded his head.

Rose giggled, "Yeah, _Doctor alright_. That's you."

He grunted as someone knocked on the door in the middle of the room. "Yes. We're ready, then."

A large octopus like creature maneuvered into the room. Rose's eyes got huge and her mouth dropped open.

"Now. Think what you must look like to her." He told Rose as he lay his face down on the table.

The octopus spoke gently to them. It sounded like someone was gargling water in their throat. Rose couldn't understand what language it was, but the Doctor translated for her. "She asks if you want her to concentrate on any one area more than the other?"

Rose smiled in disbelief as she lay down. "I don't think so. I've honestly never had a massage before, well….except from you."

He smiled, and then he told the masseuse something, using the same gargling sound, as he pointed at Rose. Then he continued to speak and pointed at his own shoulder. The octopus nodded her head and he lay down on the table.

Rose spoke in his head. _'This could be the weirdest thing we've ever done.'_

He chuckled, _'It's just a massage. Lots of people get them.'_

 _'Not from an octopus!'_ Rose told him.

He looked back up at the octopus, who was putting oil on her many hands. _'She's a …. Octopi. Yes. Same family.'_

He felt Rose will herself not to shout as the octopi started to rub her back, and his, at the same time. He laughed at her reaction as he moaned. "Oh, yes….this is the best."

He spoke in her head. _'I asked her to concentrate on my shoulders and upper back. I seem to put all of my stress up there and it makes it ache. I told her that you are a new mum and are carrying around an infant most of the time.'_

Rose closed her eyes as the octopus lady massaged her back. _'Oh, wow. She is good at this.'_

He groaned. "Yes, she is."

After a few moments, he asked, _'Is she better than I am at it?'_

Rose rolled her eyes, _'No. You're more sensual when you massage me.'_

 _'Let's hope she don't go there.'_ He teased her.

 _'Shut up. You idiot.'_ Rose fussed at him.

They enjoyed a perfectly wonderful massage together from the octopus. After she had finished, Rose sat up to find the Doctor stretching his arms across his chest in turn. "I think you went to sleep."

Rose smiled as she covered herself with the sheet. "I think I might have. Where did the masseuse go?"

He grimaced as he twisted his arm in an odd way. "She just left."

"So, now we get dressed?"

He walked over to her and took her hand. "No. Now, we're going to do something so…. English."

Rose looked confused. He led her over to one of the pools of very dark brown water that was in the floor. He took of his pants and walked into the dark pool. The dark water came up to his waist. He turned around and took Rose's hand. "Come on in. You'll love this."

Rose lay down the sheet she had been covering herself with and walked into the warm water. "This feels like a Jacuzzi. Or a warm bath."

"Or…. He smiled at her as they both sat down and the dark liquid came up to their necks. Tea." He smiled like a loon at her.

"Oh, it is not. Is it?"

"Earl Grey Tea. Yes. I rang them before we left Earth. It's the closest one they had that wasn't Green Tea. I don't think I could have dealt with that. My English lady soaking in Green Tea. That's just….ugh. Strange."

Rose still wasn't sure. "Are you certain? Why would anyone sit in tea?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It has all sorts of medicinal purposes that I won't get into, but yes. It's tea." He scooped up some and she sipped it from his hand. "See. Tea! Ever sat in a cuppa before?"

Rose laughed, "This is mad. I love it."

He put his arm around her and laughed, "I knew you would love this. The massage, I wasn't so sure."

"No, that was lovely."

A woman walked in and gave them both a glass of water. The Doctor thanked her in an odd language and she left.

Rose laid her head back and relaxed, "This is remarkable. Thank you. I love this."

He smiled back at her. "Happy Christmas."

She leaned in and kissed him. He rubbed his nose to hers and smiled, "So, did you have a lovely time shopping?"

She smiled as she felt his hand between her legs. He had begun to tease her. "I did. Oh, I love what you are doing right there."

He smiled at her and caressed her face with his dry hand. "I thought of something today. I don't know if you realize this. How many weddings have you and I had?"

"Ten." Rose told him.

He bit his lip as he stopped teasing her and reached around to get the glass of water. He handed it to her and sipped his own. "Sweetheart, it's time I was honest with you. It's more like fourteen."

Rose looked surprised, "Counting the one from Earth?"

"And two more from Earth. And that's just what I've thought of today. There may be more."

She looked confused at him. "Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Do you remember when we went to that planet where we had to look into one another's eyes for ten minutes?"

Rose smiled, "I loved that. That's back when you had those blue eyes. It was awkward, but it made me feel like … well….. it was intimate."

"That was our first wedding. That's it." he told her as sipped his water and sat it back behind him. She sat hers back down after she took a sip.

"Was it really?" She smiled.

"Could you still look into my eyes for that long?"

She smiled, "I could. Although, I don't think you could. You can't keep your hands to yourself."

"Oh! Is that a challenge?"

She laughed, "Oh, it is. Start your watch. Are you ready for this?"

He smiled. "Oh, I'm ready."

He sat with his hand on the back of her neck. They looked into one another's eyes for several minutes. Rose smiled, which caused him to smile back at her. He felt her hand reach over and gently tease his staff.

"Oh, now that's just mean." He told her without taking his eyes off of her.

She whispered to him through her smile, "You like it."

He crashed his lips into hers and snogged her proper. After a few moments, she asked, "How long was that?"

"The kiss, or?"

Rose giggled at him. "Either one."

He laughed and shook his head. "Kissing, 4 minutes and 34 seconds. Looking into one another's eyes…8 minutes and 54 seconds. Not bad."

Rose sat up and wiped her hands off on a towel, then drank some more of her water. She sat back down as he put his hand on her thigh and caught her hand in his and kissed it. "You didn't tell me about this ring. Is it special?"

Rose smiled at it. "It's my good luck charm."

He looked at it closer, then kissed it again, letting go of her hand. "Good luck, huh?"

"You don't believe in luck?"

"I don't really know. I didn't used to. But, I have to wonder if I wasn't wrong."

Rose looked at the simple, silver ring. "Jake gave me this. Years ago. Back when I was jumping between the dimensions, looking for you."

He sat back and put his arm around her. "Really? How long had you been looking for me?"

"It was my seventh jump. I remember it clearly. All of the other jumps had gone great. I didn't have any problems. Jake ran up to me as I was walking down the hall that day at Torchwood. It was odd. I thought he had gone on assignment. Some ship that had crashed …. Someplace. I don't remember where. But, he told me he hadn't left yet. Anyway. He didn't like me jumping, but instead of trying to talk me out of it, he told me that he wanted me to have his lucky charm. And he put this on my finger. It was too big, so I put it on my thumb."

"Yeah. A lucky charm, huh? Do you think it worked?"

She smiled painfully. "I probably should have told you this story a while ago. When I jumped, that particular time, I went right into a ship full of some sort of very vicious….warrior race. They, enjoyed watching women who were in pain. They got their thrill from that some way. It was terrible what they put some of those women though."

He held her tighter and kissed the side of her head.

"I was put in a box. A glass box. I was frightened, because I saw what they had planned to do. They cut the skin off of the woman next to me. They used this laser that would just take it off. It was…..terrible."

He kissed her forehead, and laid his head to hers.

She continued. "Jake had told me to twist the ring and it would break glass. So, I twisted the ring and lay it on the glass. It caused it to shatter. I was able to get back to my launcher and return home before they could capture me again. It was very lucky. I believe it saved my life."

The Doctor continued to hold his head next to hers with his eyes closed in relief.

Neither one of them said anything for a bit.

Rose spoke to him, "Baby. I can feel that. Is that relief?"

He sighed, "I've heard of ships like that and knew what you were talking about as soon as you said you were put in a glass box. I'm so glad you were able to get away before anything happened, Rose."

He kissed her head again as she looked down at the ring.

"This ring only worked that one time. Jake looked at it for me when I returned, but couldn't figure out what I was talking about. He has always …. I don't know. Jake is just strange sometimes."

"Ah, he has a lot on his mind. He was probably just happy it had worked for you. I know I am." He brought it to his lips and kissed it again.

"Maybe." Rose agreed.

"Would you like to me to look at it? Maybe get it to work again?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah. It's not necessary. I rarely wear it anymore. I just keep it as my good luck charm."

He nodded his head, "Right. Well, if you ever change your mind, -"

Rose rubbed his thigh under the dark water. "I know a good repairman."

He smiled like a loon at her as he sipped his water. "Yes, you do."

She giggled, "Yeah. Tony probably wouldn't mind looking at-"

He spit his water across the pool they sat in, "Tony?! What?"

Rose laughed at him. "Oh, I wish you could have seen your face!"

He wiped the water off of his chin as he put his glass back behind him again. He grumbled. "Tony, repairing a sonic ring…. The actual hell…."

Rose looked curiously at him, "It's sonic? How do you know that?"

He bit his lip as he looked back at her. "I don't. I'm guessing. I mean, you lay it on the glass and it broke-"

"Yeah, it just….shattered."

He nodded his head. "Yep." He popped.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Alright. What is going on?"

He looked surprised, "What? You're talking to me and I'm listening-"

She held her hand out, "No. Something else is going on here."

"We're sitting in tea?" he shrugged his shoulders.

Rose sat back and looked at him.

"What?" He insisted.

She pointed at the door, "Is anyone else coming through that door?"

He looked back at the door and shook his head. "No. Not unless we call them. Why? Thinking about punching me or something? Lewis wouldn't save me any damn way. One of the reasons I had to become a Primus. To protect myself against you."

She giggled as she moved to straddle his waist. She ran her hands through his hair as he looked up at her. He smiled, "Sweetheart. You told me once I could tell you what to do if I was nude. I'm completely naked now and I want to ask you something."

She rubbed her nose to his and smiled, "Ask me."

"Kiss me." He whispered.

She smiled as her lips met his. She felt his hands hold her bum tightly as their tongues danced in each other's mouths. She rose up as he sipped himself inside of her and rubbed between her legs. He held her hips as she pulled his head away from her lips by his hair.

"Ye-ow!" He told her. "Gentle with the hair, scary ninja woman."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where are Jack and Jake?"

He raised his eyebrows at her. "We're really going to talk about this now?"

"I know you are up to something."

He smiled his 1,000 watt smile at her. "I'm up inside of you. What else could I be up to in this moment?"

She let go of his hair and he returned to kissing her lips, neck and chest. She moaned as he encouraged her to begin moving up and down again on him.

After a few minutes, she cried out. He kissed her neck and she met his lips again. Breathless, she rest her sweaty forehead to his.

He didn't open his eyes. "Oh wow. That has to be a first for me. Making love in a cup of tea."

Rose giggled at him. "Me, too. I'm hot."

He smiled, "Yes, you are. Very hot." He snapped his teeth together.

She rolled her eyes at him as she got out of the pool of hot tea and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Oh! Hot. Really, hot. Hell, I am, too." He realized as he got out of the pool and wrapped a towel around his waist. "The next pool is where you want to go, Rose. Just there. The white liquid."

She looked at him curiously, "What is that?"

"Umm…. It's like…. A bath? I don't know. There's nothing like it back on Earth. It will wash off the tea and –"

Rose was already getting into the white bath as she dropped her towel behind her. "Keep us from being tea stained?" She teased.

He laughed as he joined her. "Yeah. That too."

Rose was amazed as the dark tint to her skin washed right off in the water. She watched as the Doctor dunked his head under the liquid and came up, rubbing his face.

The sun was setting through the columns and the light danced in the room they were in. Rose sat down and washed her arms with the liquid as the Doctor sat down next to her and propped his arms on the top of the tub.

"This smells so….familiar. What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's from a flower here. Similar to a ….. I don't know. I can see it, but don't remember what it's called on Earth."

Rose rubbed her face with the liquid.

"Ahh…. Now. We're all clean. This is fantastic." He smiled.

Rose looked back at him. "Have I gotten it all off of me?"

He laid his head to hers and looked her in the eyes. He kissed the end of her nose. "I believe so."

"So, where are they?" she asked him quietly.

"Who?" he asked.

She looked annoyed, "You know who! Stop playing games with me."

He chuckled at her. "There is something else I wanted to tell you."

"Changing the subject. I see what you are doing here."

He groaned as he got out of the tub and got another towel. He dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist. He got another towel and brought it to the side of the pool for Rose. She stepped out and he dried her off.

"Sweetheart, don't worry about Jack and Jake. They were not getting along, so I sent them off to hopefully work out whatever idiot thing Jack as done. They are both grown men and hopefully can get it sorted."

He wrapped the towel around her. She could feel it was a closed subject, although she was sure there was way more to it than he was telling her. She turned to look at the sun setting as she laid her head on his chest. She could feel his head rest on top of hers as they held one another tightly. He whispered something familiar to her in a language she didn't understand but had heard him say before.

She rose up and looked at him. "What does that mean? You used to tell me that all of the time, but you never told me what it was."

He smiled at her. "You do remember. What do you think it means?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Probably, 'Good night.' You always said that to me when I went to sleep on the TARDIS."

"Do you remember us going to Kaitos? They have telepathic whales there?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I remember whales. I don't remember anything about them being telepathic."

"Oh, yeah. You wouldn't. Well. That was another place we were married. I promised then to tell you everyday that I love you, but I couldn't. I knew I couldn't. But, I had promised. What I'm telling you is that. I'm saying, 'My heart cannot speak for itself. I will one day try to express to you how I truly feel, if only I can find the words that will explain how much I care for you'."

Rose smiled, "That's what that means? After all of this time?"

He nodded his head as he tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I'm so sorry I never told you that before."

The wind blew her hair as she looked in his eyes. "I understand why you thought you couldn't. Baby, why do you torture yourself so?"

He laid both of his hands on her cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs. He whispered. "I don't torture myself any longer. I promise to always tell you how I feel. Rose, I love you. More than anyone could ever love another person. I'm so happy to be here with you. Happier than I have ever been, in all of my lives. I'm so thankful you found me. Rose, you are so….. incredible."

Rose smiled, "Baby, I love you too. This was an amazing Christmas gift. Thank you."

He kissed her quickly as he turned his head, "Oh. We don't want to miss it. It's about to set."

He held her tightly as they both turned and watched the bright orange sun disappear behind the mountains in the distance. He rubbed her back as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"A sonic ring." Rose began.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15 - A Narrow Escape

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 15 – A Narrow Escape

Lewis could hear their voices as they walked down the hallways of the ship.

Rose demanded. "I know you aren't telling me everything. This is how you always are!"

"Rose. I swear. You are blowing this completely out of –"

She held up her hand as she saw Lewis. "Ah. Shut up. Lewis. Where are Jack and Jake?"

He glanced at the Doctor. "I have no idea. Somewhere. Not here."

She looked back at the Doctor. "Damn it. You two are chatting in your damn heads aren't you? Where is Tony?"

Lewis ran his hand through is hair. "Umm… in the hanger with Genie."

Rose stormed off towards the hanger. Lewis patted the Doctor on the back as he walked past him. "Yeah, good luck with that, mate."

"Thanks." He mumbled as he ran to catch up with Rose.

He started to speak to her again, "Rose. Dear. This isn't what you think."

"Right. We'll just talk to Tony about that. I know he knows! He can't talk to you telepathically so you can't talk your way out this one."

He sighed. "Sweetheart. You just have to trust me on-"

She held her hand out as she spun around to face him, "You can tell me what's going on. You know you can. Why are you making such a big deal about this?"

He faced her as he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not! I've told you-"

She held her hand back up to his face and said, "Shut up. Five minutes. Don't even speak. Starts now!"

She started walking towards the hanger again as he sighed. "Five minutes. Ugh."

They walked into the hanger together. Tony sat at a table with Genie. He was pointing at a spot on a circuit board as Genie held a soldering iron in her small hand. He ate dried blueberries from a bag as he instructed her.

"Right. Just there. If you need the circuit to be complete, where do you need to put the end of that wire?" He asked her.

She pointed with the iron. "There."

He smiled. "That's right. You are paying attention. Good job, Gene."

Rose and the Doctor walked up to the table.

Genie looked up and smiled at them. "Hi!"

Rose and the Doctor both smiled at back her.

"Hi there, sweet girl." Rose smiled.

"Hey there, my Sara Gene." He smiled at her.

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "Oh no. Rose walking in here with purpose. This isn't good. What did you do, John?"

He pointed to himself, "I didn't do anything. She's a mad-"

Rose turned around and pointed forcefully at him. He stopped talking immediately and put his hands in his pockets. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Tony noticed and raised his eyebrows and them and laughed. "Oh, this will be good."

The Doctor noticed what Genie was doing. He held his hand up to Rose. "Time out on my five minutes. Tony, what are you having Genie do?"

Tony looked at her. "She's making something. She's doing it herself. Don't worry."

"She could burn herself with that!"

He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I hear her Dad is a Doctor. I'm not worried."

"But, she's doing it by herself." He reasoned.

"What? Are you blind man? I'm sitting right here. She's not connecting anything she shouldn't. I'm walking her through what she should do. Geez. Gene, you have the most overprotective father I've ever met."

Genie nodded her head seriously. "Oh, I know. Here, is this right?"

He looked it over. "Perfect! Now, finish it up." He sat back as Genie sorted through some more parts and wires that lay on the table in front of her.

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. The Doctor stood looking at the parts and rubbed his beard. He couldn't figure out what Genie was making. Rose had collected her thoughts.

"Alright Tony. First of all. If I had a ring that I could lay on glass and cause it to shatter, what would cause that?"

Tony looked curiously at her. "This is what you two are fighting about? A trivia question?"

The Doctor held up his hands in his defense. "Mad woman-"

"Five minutes." Rose reminded him. Then turned back to Tony, "What would cause that?"

Tony sighed, "Well. Several things could. Most likely though, a high pitched sound. Like when an opera singer belts one out and breaks glass in the room. That would be the easiest way to do that. Why? What did he break?"

"How hard would it be to make something like that?"

He grinned, "Hell, I used to make stuff like that when I was Gene's age. It's really not a big deal."

Rose seemed to accept his answer as he leaned back up and spoke to Genie again. "Alright, Gene. You are nearly there. You just need to put it all together now in the case you made for it. Now, when you put things in the case, take your time. Think what it would be like to get smashed into a box. Not fun, huh? So, take your time and help everything find a comfortable place to sit. Be mindful of things that you need to get to, and things that are moving outside of the box. Sometimes that takes a while to do, often longer than putting the thing together. Take your time. Alright?"

Genie nodded her head. "I've got this."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "Don't touch it, John. She's done every bit of this herself. She is going to finish it herself."

The Doctor nodded and smiled proudly at Genie.

Rose looked around the hanger. "Where are the other ships?"

Tony looked around. "Yeah, there's only two in here tonight. Legate left to go see his brother."

"Where's the other one? Aren't there usually four in here?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. Ask John. He might know."

Rose looked back at the Doctor who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

She groaned as she put her hand to her face. "I suppose Jack and Jake went in it." She looked back at the Doctor who held his hands up.

She sighed. "Okay. I'm sorry I kicked up such a fuss. But, you have to admit. It did look bad."

He nodded his head to agree with her.

"You can speak." She insisted.

He shook his head and pointed to his watch. Then held up two fingers to show her that he had two more minutes left.

She rolled her eyes at him and mumbled. "Smart ass. Whatever. I'm going to get ready for dinner. Formal?"

He nodded his head to confirm that it was.

She rose up and kissed him quickly. "I'll see you in a bit, Genie."

Genie didn't look up and was completely engrossed in her project. "Alright, mum."

The Doctor smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

After a few moments to ensure she was gone, Tony laughed under his breath at the Doctor. "And that was close, huh?"

He ran his hand through his hair as he picked up the bag of blueberries and ate some. "Thanks for that."

Tony laughed at him. Genie finally snapped the case she had been working on together. "There!"

The Doctor looked at it confused. "Genie. What are you making with Tony?"

Genie rubbed her chin. "Well. It doesn't work."

Tony rubbed her back. "Gene. Everything doesn't work when you first put it together. Now, think through everything we talked about. What did you miss?"

The Doctor watched as Genie looked at the small, rectangular box with wheels on every corner. She turned it over in her small hands and looked at everything. She sat it back down on the table and tossed her hands up. "I really don't know."

Tony leaned on the table. "Sure you do. It's simple."

Genie realized her mistake and smiled. "I didn't turn it on."

Tony smiled at her. "I do that more often than I would ever admit to anyone but you."

Genie flipped a switch and the box lit up and beeped.

Tony smiled proudly at her. "And it works! Put it on the floor and talk to it. Remember what you have to say to get its' attention."

Genie picked it up and sat it down on the hanger's floor. "Hey Diggory!"

The box snapped to attention and beeped.

She pointed to it. "I'm Genie. And you are Diggory."

The box beeped.

Genie laughed excitedly. "It really works! Look, Daddy! I made a robot!"

He smiled proudly at her. "Well, that's brilliant!"

Tony grinned at her as he explained. "It's running a simple program I had on a thumb drive. She can upgrade it later. It's like a dog. Gene. When we get home, maybe you and your Daddy can make it look more like a dog, and less like a box."

She giggled. "He's fine the way he is. Thank you for helping me, Tony."

"Oh, Diggory is a he, then?" Tony teased her.

She giggled as she stood on the side of the chair and kissed Tony's cheek.

He patted her back and smiled. "You're welcome, Gene. Go and try him out. You did a great job."

She covered her face in excitement, and then patted her leg, "Come on, Diggory. I'll go show you around my ship."

The Doctor watched her walk out of the room with the box following her. He sat down at the table with Tony. "That's amazing. What made you do that with her?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "We had this box of parts we brought back from the planet that Timon told me wasn't going to get used. There was some good stuff in there. I was going to make it for her myself, but she wanted to help. I decided to let her do it. It gave us something to do for a while."

"I appreciate that. Thank you, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "It's no big deal. Keeps us both out of trouble for a few minutes. And, now she has a friend that will follow her around and keep her company. See? My evil plan as worked. Just like you having Timon move that other ship saved you from getting your ass kicked by Rose. Damn it man. Did she have you by the balls for you to tell her about the sonic ring?"

He rubbed his face. "Close enough. Something in that ….. area."

"Forget I asked. Damn. Too much information here, man. So, Jack and Jake were able to give it to her. Did it work?"

He smiled, "It did. She was able to escape and she even told me about it."

Tony smiled as he tapped the table top. "Right. Plan your work. Work your plan. Life isn't all cupcakes and blowjobs."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head. "The shit that comes out of your mouth. I swear."

Tony laughed as he grabbed a box and put the remains of what he and Genie had been working on inside of it. "It's none of my business, but why can't you tell her?"

"The timeline isn't solid yet. Jack and Jake are still messing with it. Until they are back, I don't know they aren't there still. She needs to remember it as it happened there. As she thinks it happened in order for it to completely change. Once it's changed, I can tell her. But, not before."

"But, you will remember both versions?" Tony asked.

He nodded, "Yes."

"Will I?"

He shook his head. "You were not involved, but you will remember the story of both."

"Makes sense. Got it."

"Just those who are involved… that's it."

Tony nodded his head. "You're not messing with my past are you? On this little …. Assignment?"

He shook his head. "No. The only things I would even try to change with you are fixed points that can't be changed. I'm sorry."

He nodded his head, "Like Rhodey. I don't understand that, but I believe you man. It's alright."

"If Rhodes hadn't been killed, you wouldn't have gone back to save all of those men. It's a cause and effect thing in that case."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. That's true. I suppose I get it then."

"I'm really sorry. You know I would change it if I could."

He shook his head and smiled painfully. "Nah. It's alright. So. She guessed it, or what?"

The Doctor sat back and rubbed his face. "It slipped out. I called it a 'sonic ring.' She knew as soon as I did that. Idiot mistake."

"My advice, that you don't need I'm sure, I wouldn't tell her. The thing about lying to a woman is they never forget that shit. And you are going to be with this woman for a very long ass time. You need to decide what's more important. What you are changing? Or what she needs to know that you are changing. Commit to one story and believe it, otherwise she's going to get it out of you. Then your ass will be sleeping on the couch with no sweet loving for a while. Just. Friend to friend."

The Doctor crossed his arms and nodded. "Good advice. Thanks."

Tony laughed. "So, dinner. I'm sitting it out. I get enough of this shit back home."

The Doctor rubbed his own chin. "Really? Looks like a good opportunity for you."

Tony continued to put things in the box. "Yeah? Who is this goober?"

"The administrator of several hospitals…."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Phh….."

"Well, that's not the right word. Sorry. Hmm… he's the administrator of many hospital worlds throughout the galaxy. I think he has 14 now? Within five years, he'll have 30 if this dimension says the same as the other one."

Tony looked at him seriously. "Formal, huh? Just a suit and tie. No tux, right?"

He smiled. "Never a tux. No. Be ready to go in 45?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. Count me in."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into his and Rose's suite. Rose sat in the rocking chair in the corner holding Sam. She looked up at the Doctor and told him quickly in his head, _'Shh...he just stopped crying.'_ Rose kissed Sam's head tenderly as she continued to rock him.

He knelt down next to them and rubbed Sam's tiny back. He spoke to him quietly, "I'm so sorry, Sam. I should have noticed that. I thought it was because I wasn't feeling so great last night."

Sam whimpered.

"You stay here with your mum and she'll make you feel better. I'll get you something to ease your fever. You'll be alright." he told him quietly as he leaned up and kissed the side of his head.

Rose looked up at him, "I felt that, but thought it was because of that massage. My shoulders and back were aching."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he's sick. But, it's not serious. I'll mix up some pain relief for him so he can sleep."

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned Sam quickly. He looked at the results and sighed, "Ear infection. I'm not surprised. Your mum said you did this every time you got a tooth, too."

Rose positioned her head on top of Sam's. "It's alright, little man. Mum is here."

Sam whimpered.

The Doctor smiled, "He doesn't want you to put him in his cot. He wants you to hold him."

She smiled as she kissed his head. "Mum will hold you all night if you like. I'm sorry you are not feeling well."

The Doctor looked around the room and picked up Sam's blanket. He covered Sam with it and tucked him in as he lay in Rose's arms.

Rose rocked Sam as she held him. "I'm sorry about dinner."

He shook his head. "I wish I could stay here with him, too."

"I can feel that. Why are you so worried? You said it wasn't serious."

"Ahh... it's the first time he's been sick. I just feel like I should be here."

Rose smiled up at him. "I'll stay here with him. Try not to worry. Go on and mix his medicine and I'll let you know if anything changes."

He rose up and kissed Rose quickly and then kissed the back of Sam's head. He cried a bit.

"Oh... I know you hate Daddy's beard." He fussed at Sam as he quickly left the room.

XxxxxxXxxxx

Lewis walked down the hallway of the ship with a huge smile on his face. He carried three pillows under his arm. Genie got off of the lift and saw him. Her little robot still followed her.

Lewis' eyes lit up. "Genie! Just who I was looking for! I have something for us to do. You're going to love this!"

Genie looked curiously at him as he handed her a pillow. He then motioned for her to follow him down the hall. "What are we doing?"

He laughed quietly, "We used to do this all of the time when we were young. I can't believe I just thought about it." He pointed at a door and thought. "Hmmm… I can't remember which one he was in."

"Who are you looking for?" Genie asked him.

"Lance. Ah! It's this one." Lewis realized as he walked down the hallway. He pointed at Genie and smiled. "Alright. Just do what I do. This will be brilliant!"

He pressed the button to announce someone was there. Lance called loudly, "Come in!"

Lewis readied his pillow in his hand and nodded to Genie. "Alright. Get ready, Genie." He told her quietly as he pressed the button again.

Genie laughed.

Lance opened the door and Lewis tossed the extra pillow to Lance, then attacked him with his pillow. "Get him, Genie!"

Lance yelled as he caught the pillow and started swinging back at them both. They all laughed as they hit one another with the pillows as hard as they could.

Tony heard the commotion and stepped out into the hallway. Seeing what was happening, he quickly grabbed a pillow and tossed it back out of the door to the Doctor who was walking by.

The Doctor caught it in stunned realization of what he even held. Genie saw him holding the pillow and turned around and hit him hard with her pillow.

He laughed, "What is going on here?"

The three of them stopped and looked at him. Lewis and Lance laughed under their breath. Lewis spoke, "Just having a bit of fun with Genie. We used to do this all of the time when we were children."

Lance hit Lewis hard with his pillow again. "Some of us remain children."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. "You lot are mad. Carry on. Be careful not to attack anyone that might be carrying a baby." He told them as he hit Genie with his pillow.

Genie smiled. "Right Daddy."

He chuckled as he let go of the pillow and Genie put it in her other hand. Now with a pillow in each hand, she began to strike anyone she could reach.

Tony laughed as he saw that they had continued with the pillow fight as he went back into his suite to get ready for dinner.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose continued to rock Sam who lay in her arms. Friday spoke, "There is a call for you from Pete Tyler."

She kissed Sam on the head and said, "Put it on the screen in here, please."

Pete's image appeared on the screen in the sitting room. He smiled as he saw Rose rocking Sam. He whispered, "He's not asleep, is he?"

Rose smiled as she looked down at Sam, "He's not feeling well. He has an ear ache. The Doctor just left to go mix him some medicine."

Pete looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry to hear that. He's in good hands though. Do you need your mum?"

Rose shook her head. "Nah. I'm good. Was there something you needed?"

Pete bit his lip. "Is he there?"

"No. It's just us. What's wrong?"

"Tell me, Rose. Am I being unreasonable about him going to the psychologist?"

She smiled, "I'm not getting into this at all."

"You can tell me. He's completely certain that he's avoiding the entire thing. I had a chat with Lewis just a bit ago who told me he was going to give up and just make him do one session. I need him too bad here at Torchwood to really stick to this, but….."

"You don't want him to know that."

Pete groaned, "Exactly. Do you think he would agree to just do one session? Then he can get back to work? I'm busy with Howie here and a million other things. I'm ready to just….excuse it, but…"

Rose laughed under her breath. "Oh, I don't want to get into this. Leave me out of this."

Pete took a deep breath and seemed to return to his thoughts. He mumbled. "He says he talks to you, and I suppose he does. Does he?"

She shook her head and laughed quietly, "I'm not getting into this."

Pete mumbled to himself. "I could live with just one. That way it doesn't look like I just caved…"

She hid her smile as she put her lips to Sam's tiny head. "Talk to him about it and see what he says, Dad."

The door opened and the Doctor walked in. He smiled at Rose. "You would not believe what our daughter is out in the hallway doing. Lewis is training her to be an assassin. Oh, hey Pete. What's up?"

Pete cleared his throat. "Oh nothing. I'm sorry to hear that my favorite grandson isn't feeling well."

The Doctor nodded his head as he gave Sam an injection with the hypo spray into his arm. Sam fussed as the Doctor knelt down and put his lips to his head. "It's alright, Sam. That will make you feel better. Let mum hold you while you sleep."

The Doctor stood up and looked around for something. "Pete, did you need me for something? How is Howie?"

Pete sighed, "Oh, he's doing alright. He told me to tell you not to worry about him. I'm still trying to talk him out of this madness."

The Doctor stopped looking and snapped his fingers. "Oh, I know where it is. Howie is a stubborn man, Pete. Your work is laid out for you."

The Doctor moved a cushion from the sofa and pulled out the little, white rabbit that was Sam's favorite. He knelt down and put it in Sam's hand as he drifted off to sleep in Rose's arms.

Pete watched them and smiled. "Umm.. let me go get Jack's for you, Rose."

Rose protested. "Dad. That's really not necessary-"

"I'll get her. Hold on a bit."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed as she looked back at the Doctor. "Help?" She whispered.

He smiled at her. "Tea?"

"With a bit of something strong in it, if you don't mind."

He looked surprised, "So, that's how it is! Yes, ma'am. Anything else?"

Rose shook her head. "No. You need to get dressed. Who's going with you to this dinner?"

He was already at the food replicator. "Smoked Maple Bourbon Tea."

She heard him and looked surprised, "What the heck is in this?"

He smiled as he handed it to her. "Tony got me on this. It's nice. It's tea, bourbon whiskey and cinnamon sticks. It's….interesting. Try it and if you don't like it, I'll make you something else before I leave."

Rose sipped it. "Oh, that's not tea. But, it's nice."

He laughed quietly at her. "Right."

Jackie appeared on the screen, "What is this? Drinking with a child in your arms?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum. Adult here. I can have a drink if I want one."

The Doctor chuckled as he walked into the bedroom to change.

Jackie spoke. "Pete says that Sam is sick? All of that traveling around doesn't surprise me. Babies need to be at home, where it's warm."

"Mum. He's perfectly fine. He's getting his teeth."

"Oh, then that's an ear ache then. You always did that, too. Did John do that?"

Rose laughed as she heard him shout from the bedroom. "Now, how am I supposed to remember that?"

Jackie heard him, "Smart ass. There's no need to be cheeky. Where he is off to, then?"

She smiled at her mum. "He's going to dinner with the hospital administrator. I'm going to stay with Sam."

Jackie nodded her head in approval. "That's probably best. Tony is really trying my patience."

Rose grinned, "Swearing?"

Jackie's eyes got huge. "He's bloody swearing, too?!"

Rose bit her lip. "Ummm. You didn't hear that from me-"

"Bloody kid, I'll find some soap and sort that out! No big surprise with how those men talk around those children. I'm surprised Genie isn't swearing like a sailor out there with those damn body guards of yours."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Mum. They are rather tame around her."

"That Stark isn't!"

She raised her eyebrows. "Actually, he is. She made him a swear jar and I've noticed he's not been as bad around her since."

Jackie nodded her head. "Well, then there's that at least. When are you lot coming back?"

"I believe the day after tomorrow. I'm not certain."

The Doctor walked out of the bedroom holding his sonic screwdriver in his hand and wearing a pin striped, three piece suit. He pressed the button on the side of it and slipped it in his trouser pocket, then took it back out and put it in his jacket pocket. He nodded his head. "Yes. The day after tomorrow. I need to talk to you about that."

Rose looked at him curiously. "Mum. Let me tell him bye, I'll call you later if anything changes."

"Right. Call me, sweetheart." Jackie sang as Rose ended the call.

The Doctor adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror. "Is this alright?"

She smiled at him. "Of course. You are so handsome in those custom suits. I love it."

He smiled back at her. "Thank you, sweetheart. Yes. I'm expected in Washington as soon as we return."

"Why?" she looked confused.

"Howie's Vice wants to talk to me about Howie resigning. It was really an interesting call I got from Miles. He said that he wanted to have a nice, friendly, non political chat concerning that. Plus, he wanted to introduce himself to me. Have you met this guy?"

Rose smiled, "Yes. Ed Hilling. Decent guy. Talks about surfing a lot, although, Howie had him riding horses once at Camp David. I believe he's from California."

He nodded his head as he put on his jacket and buttoned it. "Right, that's what Tony said. California."

"You hadn't planned on going to dinner tonight with this administrator. Did you do something to piss him off? Have I bought too much stuff on your account here?"

He chuckled, "No, I don't believe it's that at all. Although, I have no idea what he wants to talk to me about. Nebvan's though. That's a posh place. You would like it."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not posh. I thought we had settled that."

"That's right. Genie is the posh one. That's what we decided." He mumbled.

"What?"

He winked at her as he ran his hands in his trouser pockets to make sure he had everything he needed. Then, he took his screwdriver out of his jacket again and put it in his trouser pocket. Rose looked confused.

"What are you doing?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "I had it on the wrong setting. My bigger on the inside pockets ….. are… alright. They are there. Right dimension." He took his screwdriver back out of his pocket, flipped it in the air and put it in his jacket.

Rose shook her head. "One day, when you have time, explain to me what you just did."

He wagged his eyes at her. "Worried I'm mucking around with something you love?"

She blushed as she laughed. "That didn't enter my mind."

He teased her. "Oh, don't lie, woman. I know it stays on your mind."

She held her hand out at him, "Okay, you loon. I am proper blushing now."

He laughed as walked back to the food replicator and asked, "Rose's tea and a British standard."

Rose heard him as he mumbled loud enough for her to hear him. "My lovely wife can't keep certain things off of her mind. She wants me to shag her so every time she moves the next day, she remembers what it feels like when I'm inside of her."

Rose couldn't believe her ears. She covered her face and blushed as she continued to laugh at him. He brought over a tray with cucumber sandwiches, devil eggs and some assorted sweets. A small tea kettle and a glass sat on the tray, as well. He sat it on a table next to Rose, and poured her a cuppa. "Here. This will make me feel better that you might eat something while I'm gone."

She looked at his face and laughed in disbelief. "I can't even believe you said that."

He looked surprised, "What? Me? I didn't say anything. You must have just thought something in my voice, my dear."

He chuckled as the door beeped. He handed her the glass as he walked over and opened the door. He put his finger to his lips as he told Tony, "Shhh…baby is sleeping."

Tony nodded his head as he walked in. He was dressed in a suit. He pointed at the Doctor. "Hair, man. Wow."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right, cheers." He rushed into the bedroom. Tony walked over to Rose and looked at Sam. "Is he alright?" he asked quietly.

Rose shook her head. "He's sick. I'm going to stay with him."

Tony nodded his head as he smiled. "Best thing a sick baby can have is his Mom. Good idea."

The Doctor walked out of the bedroom with his hair improved, then remembered something and turned back around and rushed back.

Tony laughed, "He's a bit…"

"He's trying to do too much. He wants to stay here, but needs to go to this dinner. Keep an eye on him for me."

Tony nodded his head. "Sure. A few drinks will calm his nerves."

The Doctor was putting on his watch as he came back out of the bedroom. "Right. Okay. I think that's it. Rose, do you need anything before we leave?"

She looked around. "We're fine. Don't worry about us."

"Tell me if you need anything. Lewis is going down to the surface with Arla, but Timon and Lance are still here. I can send them to you. Even if you need something small. Tell me."

She smiled. "Go on. Take your time. Don't worry about us. Tony, keep an eye on him for me."

Tony smiled as he bit his lip. "Babysitting John. That's my new career. Good thing he's not as big of a pain in the ass as I am. Come on, I'll give you lessons, man."

Tony patted his shoulder as they walked out of the door together. Then, suddenly Tony stopped and turned to face him. "Dumb ass! You forgot something."

The Doctor looked curiously at Tony. "What?"

Tony pointed at Rose. "Kiss your wife 'bye'. Do I have to remind you of everything!? Geez. It's going to be a long ass night."

Rose giggled at Tony's fussing as the Doctor returned to her and kissed her quickly.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16 – Scotch and Tuwo

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 16 – Scotch and Tuwo

Tony Stark and the Doctor materialized on the landing platform of a tall building. It was night and the stars twinkled in the sky above them. The lanes of the flying cars overhead seemed to be moving steadily.

The Doctor buttoned his jacket as he looked around, "We'll get a taxi and head over there."

Tony nodded his head. "Where are we?"

The Doctor looked around, "This is the top of the hospital." He spotted a driver holding a sign. "And it looks like we have a car already."

Tony saw a green, cactus looking species holding at the sign with strange writing. The Doctor spoke to the man holding it. The man quickly bowed his head to the Doctor and Tony, then opened the door of the long, black car.

The Doctor turned and waved Tony inside. "It's alright. The hospital administrator sent him to take us."

They both got in and the driver closed the door. Tony sat back and propped his arm up on the door. "You have a car, John. Why are we taking this one?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I didn't want to get it. This was just easier."

Tony looked seriously at him. "Bullshit. You're running late. That's why."

"That too. Time got away from me today."

"Said the Time Lord." Tony teased him.

He pointed at him. "It's not often that happens."

Tony laughed, "You are the worst at managing your time. You're always late."

"I'm getting better."

"Not much."

"You sound like Rose."

"Ah, hell. I'm not much better. Pepper tells me to be someplace about an hour before I have to be. Otherwise, I'm late. She's done that for years. She doesn't think I know."

"So, you're still late?"

He looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, yeah. I'm sure of my built in buffer now. Most of that shit I don't want to go to anyway. It's all….. people humping my leg."

The Doctor laughed. "That paints a vivid picture."

Tony held out his hand. "You haven't experienced that, yet? Oh, you will. It's annoying."

He nodded as he appeared to be listening to something for a moment. Tony noticed, "Something up?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Timon is moving the ship. Lance is doing something with Genie and they needed a larger star field out of the observation deck."

"Huh. I wonder what they are doing?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not entirely certain."

"Ahh. Lance and Timon are good guys. I wouldn't worry about Gene."

"I don't. I just worry I've spread them so thin. Two Quauhtin for three of the family. I didn't think this through when I sent everyone off."

"Well, Timon is flying the ship. So, that's handled. Lance has Gene. She's handled and will probably be going to bed soon. And Rose can handle herself. Besides the ship has that field on it."

"Yeah, that's true. Ah, they will be alright. There are so many safe guards for their protection." He smiled, "She's really excited about something."

Tony ran his hands through his hair. "My optics are going crazy with trying to identify this stuff. I'm thinking about taking them out. Are you wearing yours?"

He shook his head. "I took them out this afternoon. They were giving me a headache for the same reason. I can upgrade that software you are running on that. Remind me when we get back home."

Tony nodded his head. "Right."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

The flying car landed on the platform on the top of the restaurant. A creature opened the door and welcomed them as the Doctor and Tony both got out. Tony turned around and rebuttoned his jacket as he looked out at the city. It was night and the buildings were lit brightly. The lanes of flying cars formed long lines above them.

Tony stood and looked around for a few moments. The Doctor smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder. Tony smiled at him, "Looks like New York at night."

The Doctor looked at the city and nodded his head. "Yeah, it does. Minus the Zeppelins."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm not getting you started on damn Zeppelins again. Come on, let's go get a drink." Tony walked to the main entrance.

The Doctor tossed his hands up and complained, "I am not that bad."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, John."

An Ood held the door open as Tony got closer. Tony's eyes got huge as he turned back to look at the Doctor. He pointed at the Ood. "And that?"

"Now. Think what you look like to him." The Doctor insisted as he walked in the restaurant.

Tony walked in, not taking his eyes off of the Ood who bowed to him and motioned for him to go inside. Tony bit his lip. "Hey, John. Maybe, two drinks to get started."

The Doctor laughed as he approached a podium that stood in an archway that was decorated in lights and green foliage. The young lady behind the podium smiled at them and said, "Welcome gentlemen. Two?"

The Doctor smiled, "We're meeting someone-"

"Who is running late!" A voice called from behind them.

They both turned and saw Tuwo Wenck rushing to catch them up. He offered his hand to shake theirs. "My apologies. Traffic managed to come to a halt just as I started my journey over here."

The Doctor shook his hand. "It's quite alright. We've only just arrived ourselves."

Tuwo shook Tony's hand, "Good to see you again."

Tony smiled, "And you."

He noticed Tuwo was struggling. "I'm so sorry, I can't remember your name. It was something….odd."

Tony looked surprised. "My name? Tony. Tony Stark."

Tuwo closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes. Tony Stark. I'm sorry. I'll have to ask you that again, I'm certain. It's a strange name to me."

Tony looked at the Doctor and laughed, "How about that, John? I love coming here."

Tuwo smiled, "It's just the three of us?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry, but my crew had already made plans and my son is feeling poorly. So, my wife decided to stay behind with him."

He nodded, "Well, that's fine. We can probably get an outdoor room then. Would that be alright?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and looked at Tony. "That's fine with me. Tony?"

"Sure."

The young lady smiled at them. "Of course, gentlemen." She turned and spoke to another beautiful lady, who was blue. She led them through a long hallway trimmed in gold with wooden doors.

The Doctor looked over in time to see Tony's eyes looking the young woman up and down who walked in front of them. She wore a very short skirt that even had made the Doctor take a second look. Tony looked over and raised his hands, "What?"

The Doctor chuckled, "You. Behave."

Tony smiled, "Hell, you worry too much. I'm just looking. I'm a responsible godfather now. But, I can still look."

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head.

Tony mumbled, "I love this place."

The beautiful blue woman held a door open for them. It led to a balcony with a small, round table and four chairs. There were three walls and a stone railing. The view of the city was breath taking. Green orbs could be seen just meters from where they sat, floating in the sky. They were still very high up in the building.

Tony smiled as they sat down. "This is an amazing view."

Tuwo nodded, "This is my favorite room here. I love the breathers being so close."

Tony looked confused, "Breathers?"

The Doctor explained, "The green lights there. They clean the smog out of the air."

Tony nodded. "Oh. That's cool. Hell, we need that back home."

The lady who sat them spoke. "Sir Wenck, and guests. Your menus are in the table there. If you need any of the staff, please notify us." She smiled and winked at Tony, and closed the door behind her.

Tony shook his head and grunted under his breath. "Oh wow. That was just smurfy."

Trying to ignore Tony, the Doctor was busy looking through the menu which was displayed in front of him. "I've not been here in years. I'm trying to remember what was good. Ah! Tony, I want you to try this."

He tapped something and two drinks appeared in front of all three of the men. They were clear with multicolored gels floating inside of them. Tony picked it up and smelled of it. "What is this?"

Tuwo sipped it. "Great idea, Doctor."

"It's a drink with….ummm…. damn. They have this on Earth, too. But not many people know about it. It's a berry which you rewires your taste buds, briefly. Sour things will taste very sweet. It's interesting. It's called, 'Synsepalum dulcificum.' ****Just sip it. The other drink….. it something similar to Scotch.

Tony nodded his head as he took a sip. "Right. That one I could spot." After he sipped it, he coughed. He inhaled deeply as he said in a deep voice. "Oh, that's good shit."

The Doctor laughed and shook his head. He turned to Tuwo. "It's only his second time to Plentitude."

Tuwo smiled. "I hope he's enjoyed himself."

Tony sat down the drink. "I have. I love coming here. It's so different than home."

Tuwo crossed his arms and smiled at Tony. "What are the biggest differences….ummm…."

"Tony. Just call me that. It will be easier." He smiled.

Tuwo nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry. That's just such an odd name. Tony. Yes."

Tony looked back at the Doctor and smiled in disbelief. "John isn't a strange name to you?"

Tuwo looked at the Doctor. "I call him, 'Doctor Smith.' And no. John is easy to remember."

Tony shook his head. "Phhh…. Strange. Well, I suppose the biggest difference here is that I can just walk around and no one knows who I am."

Tuwo nodded, "Right. Doctor Smith said you were well known where you are from."

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. No one knows me here. I can't just walk around back home. It's like John. He has to have protection all of the time."

"Right, the Quauhtin. I've always imagined that was because of your father."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, that's my wife's father. Pete. Well, that entire family."

Tuwo waved his hand, "Huh. I did know that. But, you don't have your Quauhtin tonight?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Well, it wasn't necessary."

"You don't have any threats here? I was told there was a bounty on your head and you recently befriended the Royal family of Andromeda."

The Doctor sipped his drink. "Oh, you heard about that, huh?"

Tuwo smiled. "I'm not checking up on you, I swear. I was just told by my other partners."

Tony smiled, "Maybe they are checking up on you, John."

The Doctor chuckled. "Maybe, that's it. Yes. All of that is true. But the pirates who had a price on my head have been imprisoned. They are no longer a threat."

"But, you still sit here without the protection of a Quauhtin. Some people know you have them with you, maybe even in the shadows, and that makes them uncomfortable."

The Doctor looked at Tuwo and nodded his head. "I can understand why. It's not necessary to be apprehensive. Not all Quauhtin can disappear like that. But, I can tell you there is one in the room with us now."

Tuwo looked surprised, "Really? In the shadows?"

The Doctor shook his head and finished his drink. "I passed the trials with my friend, Lewis. He and I are both Primus with the Quauhtin of the Prime Guard of Earth."

Tuwo looked smiled as he sat back in shock. "Really? I had no idea! That's the reason you can be here without them. They are already here with you. And a Primus! Wow! I've never met one!"

Tony watched as Tuwo stood up and bowed to the Doctor. "It is my extreme honor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Oh, that's really not necessary. Not at all. I hesitate to tell anyone."

Tony chuckled, knowing how much his friend probably hated that. He ordered them all more drinks which appeared quickly in front of them.

Tuwo nodded his head. "That would be how I would start any conversation. When did you do the trials?"

"Over the past few months. My wife was pregnant and unable to get out of the bed. Lewis, my primary, was doing his trials for Primus and asked if I wanted to do them along with him. So, I did."

"Well, I must say, I'm extremely impressed. A Quauhtin as the Princeps of Plentitude. Wow. That's amazing. But, you aren't from their world."

"I'm from another place, but you can be a Quauhtin if you can pass the trials and have past military history. I honestly did it so I could have some peace. I'm not used to having to have someone to go with me to do anything. Take my wife out for dinner, or whatever. Now, I can help with all of the planning, and have some freedom. If I hadn't passed the trials, Tony and I both would have had to have Quauhtin here with us tonight. I'm grateful for them, but it's nice to be on our own as well. They think so too. Lewis was able to take his wife out for the night here on Plentitude. Instead of worrying about me, he can show her a good time."

"I'm just amazed. Wow. To have never met a Primus, and is it true Summus the Quauhtin lives with you?"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. He's one of my best mates. He's a great guy."

Tuwo smiled as he shook his head. "Extraordinary. I had no idea. Wow. Well, I know you are both extremely busy men, and I am grateful for any time you can give me."

The Doctor smiled as he sat down his drink. "Not at all. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

Tuwo pressed a button on the table and more drinks appeared in front of them. He continued, "I currently own the hospitals on many planets. You know this. We discussed it when you first agreed to become a partner with me."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes."

Tony sipped his drink and looked curiously at the Doctor. The Doctor noticed and waved his hand at him, "Don't worry about it."

Tuwo smiled, "Well, I have three more planets that I'm close to partnering with. One in particular I need your help with. Your machine that you have developed that helps our patients with brain injuries has caught their attention. They have been the leader in telepathic training for years, but also for telepathic injuries. I apologize in advance, but I told them you were telepathic and they finally have let me get my foot in the door for negotiations. They believe anyone telepathic would be more sensitive to the way their brains are …. Well….. wired."

"Which planet was this?" The Doctor asked as he sipped his drink.

"Jalikapo." Tuwo said. "Beautiful place."

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, it is. What is it that I need to do, in particular?"

Tuwo sat back. "This might require a few more drinks."

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I have a very high tolerance. Just, go ahead and tell me."

"They would like to open a hospital there, just for you to run. They want your machine there. And you."

The Doctor was already shaking his head. "I belong on Earth. My family is there."

Tuwo nodded his head. "That's what I told them. So, they have agreed to give you a home, or a flat. Whichever you prefer. You can oversee everything that the staff is doing there, and in the case when they are in over their heads, or some asks for you, you can come to them. They have created a very generous offer."

Tony sat back and sipped his drink as he watched Tuwo hand the Doctor a small, blue device that was just a bit larger than a thumb drive. The Doctor looked at it.

Tuwo sipped his drink. "You're under no obligation, as per our agreement from before. I am a man of honor and won't go back on that. Just, look it over, have a chat with your wife and think about it."

The Doctor nodded his head and put the blue device in his jacket pocket. "I'll give it a look."

Tuwo smiled in relief. "Right! Well, business is done then. Is the ship still alright?"

The Doctor smiled and pointed at Tony. "Indeed. Tony managed to break it and repair it all in one day this trip out."

Tuwo looked surprised at Tony. "You know how to repair a cruiser?"

Tony shook his head. "Well, yeah. We're here, right?"

Tuwo laughed, clearly impressed. "I can see why you are so famous then…." He tasted the word in his mouth, "Ton…."

Tony smiled. "Tony. Yes. You almost had it."

Tuwo nodded his head. "I swear, I'm not usually this bad with names. It's just an odd name."

Tony laughed and looked back at the Doctor. "I love coming here. Thank you, John."

The Doctor smiled as his friend's reaction.

Tuwo tapped the tabletop, "So, Tony is able to help with your machine."

"I trust this man with any sort of technology. Him and Timon work very well together. What he doesn't know, he takes it upon himself to figure it out. I've shown him very little."

He nodded his head. "Timon. That's the other Quauhtin." He looked at Tony. "That's your Quauhtin?"

Tony shook his head. "No, he's his."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "Tony hasn't met his Quauhtin."

Tony was shocked. "Wait. I have a Quauhtin? When the hell did that happen?"

"Well, he's with Pepper now since you are with us-"

"What, just watching her in the shower or some creepy shit like that?"

Tuwo laughed at Tony's reaction. "I don't know how I would like that, either."

Tony sipped his drink. "We'll talk about this later."

"Oh, I'm sure we will." The Doctor groaned.

Tuwo chuckled under his breath. "You two are obliviously very good friends. This is enjoyable to watch this interaction between you."

Tony pointed at Tuwo, "Is he calling us an old married couple?"

Tuwo laughed.

The Doctor smiled back at Tony, "Sir Wenck. Do you have any doctors who have experience with muscles? Particularly, making them stronger?"

Tuwo sipped his drink as he thought, "Just in general?"

"Well, I have a patient, back on Earth. His heart muscle is just worn out. The only treatment there is a transplant, but that can take a while before a heart becomes available. A wiser course of action would be to make his heart stronger if it was possible."

Tuwo nodded his head. "Indeed. There is a Sister who has had some success with that. I'll put you two in touch with one another."

The Doctor nodded. "Thank you."

Tuwo pointed at the Doctor. "I'm sorry, you said your son wasn't well?"

"It's not serious. He'll be alright."

"How old is he?"

"Only a month. Ummm… Five weeks."

Tuwo nodded, "His mother probably hasn't fully recovered either. I look forward to meeting her another time."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Indeed."

Tuwo sat down his drink on the table. "Well, I'm very sorry, but I have to run. Please, stay and dine. You are returning to Earth, tomorrow?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. As soon as we get the machine recalibrated."

Tuwo nodded his head. "Have a safe trip back. We'll see you next time. Thank you for the meeting." He turned to Tony and shook his hand. "It was very nice to meet you, Tony. I'll practice your name for the next time we meet."

Tony smiled, "I'll do the same with yours. Until next time."

Tuwo walked out of the room and closed the door.

Tony had been quiet long enough, "Okay, that is the strangest dude I've ever met in my damn life."

The Doctor laughed, "He stayed a lot longer than I thought he would."

"You ask someone to dinner, you stay and eat dinner. He's weird. Weirder than you, and that's saying something."

"Well, at least I know what he wanted to talk to me about. Ugh. I've been sweating that all damn day. Why couldn't he have just said this back at the hospital?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he drank another Scotch. "He has been sweating you would be pissed all day long. You didn't notice that?"

"No."

Tony shook his head and ordered them more drinks, which appeared in front of them. "He kept apologizing. And he should. He's went out to these planets and sold you in order to get what he wants. Do you see that?"

The Doctor sat back and nodded his head. "Yeah. Well-"

"And partner? You didn't tell me that. Does Rose know this?"

He exhaled, "No."

"How the hell are you a partner with this guy? Did you buy into this franchise….hospital thing….he has going here?"

The Doctor took a drink and ran his hand through his hair. "It's involved. I've not told Rose everything because it involves things she's not comfortable talking about yet."

"Like what?"

"I don't age. And neither will she. We can only live on Earth, maybe, fifty more years before we have to go someplace else. If not sooner. Everyone knows Rose Tyler and now, me. We can't hide from it. But, what I can do is prepare us a place and get her comfortable enough with it that it won't come as such a shock when we do have to leave Earth behind."

Tony looked shocked. "You fuck. You _have_ really thought about this."

"Believe it or not, I do know what I'm doing here."

"So, getting Genie more comfortable with space and Tony Tyler…."

He nodded his head. "Yes. I don't want to leave them behind. But, they will be adults and will make their own choices then."

Tony sighed, "Damn. I wouldn't have stopped to think about that."

"It's all I think about. My granddaughter used make-up to make herself appear to age with her husband over the years. She got really good at it. But, I don't want Rose to have to deal with that. I can't even talk to her about it."

Tony sipped his drink. "My recommendation?"

"I'm all ears. Rose has let me know that anything regarding that is a forbidden subject."

Tony pointed at him, "This will work. Get her drunk. Get her naked. Then, talk to her about it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "She won't remember what I said-"

"Not that drunk. No. Just drunk enough that when she takes a swing at you, she won't connect. Because, this shit is going to piss her off. I can't believe you have kept this from her! You are walking around with a target on your ass for sure. It's just a matter of time."

The Doctor laughed. "Probably right."

Tony's phone rang in his pocket. "I know I'm right. I'm not often wrong. Especially, about women." He looked down at it. "Shit. Speaking of which."

The Doctor reached over and grabbed Tony's phone from him and answered it. "Hello, Pepper!"

Tony smiled and sipped his Scotch. "Yeah, good luck with that." He mumbled.

Pepper spoke, "John? I thought I called Tony."

"You did. He's busy working on something, so I answered for him. What's up?"

Tony smiled as he watched the Doctor lean into the table and run his hand through his hair.

Pepper continued, "That's so him. What is he working on? That damn suit?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. A machine I made. We're out of town and at a hospital. It shorted out and Tony came over to double check how I had it put together. I was running too much power through it. He was able to sort it out for me. I appreciate you handling everything there for him so he could help me out. I owe you, Pepper."

Pepper laughed, "Oh, you are a smooth character."

"Me?" He sat up in shock and pointed at himself. "I'm just being honest-"

"Yeah. I'm sure you are." She told him sarcastically. "Thank you, John. He has been so much happier since you two started hanging out."

Unaware of what she had said, Tony ordered them more drinks. He sat back and propped his feet up in the chair that Tuwo had left and looked at the view. The Doctor looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Rose would probably say the same thing."

He could tell Pepper was smiling. "I know you guys are busy. I was just curious when you will be back?"

"We have some stuff we need to do in the morning, we need to make a stopover someplace, and then we'll be headed back."

"You can't just pop back?" Pepper asked.

"Nah. All watch traffic has been halted for the time being. Well, except for a few. We're not included in that few." He explained.

"Oh. Well, I had wondered. That explains that. Please tell him that I'm working on the Christmas party for the company and he has to go."

The Doctor leaned up, "Pepper says she's working on the Christmas party and you have to go."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fuck that. Tell her I'm busy."

He smiled, "Oh, look at that. He's out from under the machine and can chat with you know." He handed him the phone and laughed as he sipped his Scotch.

Tony took the phone and flipped him the bird. "Hey, Pepper."

The Doctor could only hear Tony's side of the conversation. He sat back and sipped his drink while he smiled like a loon at his friend.

"Pepper, I don't need to go to some damn party."

"I don't care if it's my company. It's boring."

"Oh. You've already bought a dress?"

"Well. Alright. We'll make an appearance." He grumbled.

Tony sat back and drank the rest of his glass. He coughed. "No. I'm good. John just has me drinking some…. Health juice shit." He coughed again and said in a strained voice, "It's really strong."

The Doctor laughed as he finished his drink.

Tony rubbed his face. "Need to talk to me about 6,000 things, huh? Well, schedule me some time to do that when we get back."

"Oh. You mean it's there?"

"Oh. I guess I better look at that then, huh?"

He shook his head. "Just have them write me a damn speech. Or I'll use the same one from MIT. These damn eggheads can't tell the difference."

"So? It's just Cambridge. Ugh. Alright. We'll talk about it later; I need to go pull John's stupid ass out from the machine before he breaks what I just fixed. I'll call you later."

He ended the call and shook his head. "Ugh. Damn it. I need another drink after that." He picked up his other Scotch and drained it.

The Doctor smiled, "I suppose so. What's at Cambridge?"

Tony coughed and said in a strained voice. "Oh, shit. We need to bring Howie and Pete back some of this stuff. It's like gasoline. That's on fire."

The Doctor laughed as he rose up and clicked another drink for them. "You should try this one." A glowing blue drink appeared in front of them both.

Tony picked it up and held it in his hand. "Cambridge wants me to come give some sort of speech to their….. something."

He looked confused. "Why Cambridge? I thought you went to MIT?"

Tony smelled of the drink. "I did. I got a double major there in Engineering and Physics. Then I went to Cambridge and got my Doctorate." He smelled the drink again. "Doctorates. I think that's right."

The Doctor sat back in surprise. "I didn't know this about you. You are a Doctor, too?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I just went to school for a long ass time to stay out of my Dad's hair."

"How many PhDs do you have?"

"Three."

"From Cambridge? Really? I didn't know this. What in?"

"Physics, Mechanical Engineering and Electrical Engineering." Tony told him as he counted them on his fingers. "If Dad hadn't died when he did I would have probably had more. He was eyeing that damn business program. Just, shit." He drank the drink the Doctor had ordered him and immediately closed his eyes tightly. "Oh shit." He grunted. He exhaled and a small blue flame shot out of his mouth. Surprised, he pushed the glass to the middle of the table. "Alright. I might have met my match with that. Fuck." He grunted and coughed.

The Doctor laughed as he took a drink of the same sort of drink Tony had just had. He coughed a bit, then nodded his head. "Right. Cambridge. Physics. Wow. I knew you were clever, but-"

Tony smiled, "What? Thought I was too big of a screw-up to have ever gotten an education?"

The Doctor laughed impressed. "No. Well, yeah. Huh. Have you read this paper Rose wrote that won her the Nobel Prize?"

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "About her theory about Trans-Dimensional…" He faded off. "I can't believe I didn't put that together until now. She was the one that fucking built that shit to come find you. I can't believe they let her publish it."

"Do you think you would be able to follow what she wrote and build another one?"

"Nah. But, if I had her notes she used when she was working on it, I probably could. There were some things in there I couldn't quite wrap my head around."

The Doctor smiled. "Oh, yes! This could work! I can probably get that. Let me see what I can do, then we have us another project to work on."

Tony smiled, "Top secret from Rose, I'm sure."

"Of course. She would be proper pissed."

Tony laughed, "Story of your life, man."

"You in?"

Tony nodded his head. "Hell yeah. As long as I get to jump between dimensions, too. There's only so many things I can shoot out in the desert."

The Doctor was excited. "This is fantastic. I was already thinking about asking you to help me put that together, I just didn't know how to approach it."

He rolled his eyes, "We're friends. Just ask me. It's that simple. Hey, we need to get another food replicator while we're here. I want one in New York and in Malibu. You said you needed another one."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right. I've got a list myself."

Tony held his hands out. "So, it's just us then for dinner?"

He held his hand up, "Hang on. I'm checking with Rose."

Tony rolled his eyes and drank another glass of Scotch. "Whipped." He mumbled. Then coughed.

"Alright. She's told me not to take any marital advice from you, but to stay and have dinner. She wants us to stop by and pick up something for her on our way back."

"Right. I want to get some parts, too. Damn." Tony coughed as he returned to drinking the strong Scotch, "Who makes this shit?" He grunted.

"Don't ask. We should get some to bring home with us."

Tony took another drink and did a full body shiver. "Fucking hell. This shit is great! Yeah, add that to our list! What should we have for dinner then?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin and laughed. "Hell, I'm good with Scotch."

Tony laughed, "Set us up, then. It's been a hell of a day!"

He laughed as he raised his glass. "To friendship."

Tony clanged his glass, "To a normal life. Whatever the hell that is."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17- Ashena's Chat

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 17- Ashena's Chat

The Doctor quietly walked into his suite. The lights were dimmed and he could tell Rose and Sam were sleeping. He walked into the bedroom and saw them sleeping in the bed together. Sam was cuddled up next to Rose who slept on her side. He sat on the side of the bed and scanned Sam with his screwdriver. The sound made Rose open her eyes.

She smiled, "You're back."

He whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She watched him take Sam's medicine out of his trouser pocket and give the small baby another injection in his arm. Sam fussed in his sleep. "Is Genie still at the camp-out?"

He smiled, "That was a brilliant idea. Lance, Lewis and Arla are all at the camp-out with her. They are all sleeping in the nets above the playground equipment so they can be closer to the stars. She loves it. I just came from there. I nearly broke my neck getting out of that net."

Rose giggled, "Too many drinks?"

"I was honestly drunk as hell, but falling 12 meters to the ground sobered me up rather quickly. I shouldn't have climbed up there."

She sat up. "12 meters? Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I'll be bruised up, but I'm fine. I've fallen a lot further than that and been alright. I'm glad Genie was asleep and didn't see it. Lewis is still laughing his ass off."

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Be more careful."

He stood up and took off his jacket. "I will, darling. Don't worry about me."

She watched him lay his screwdriver on the dresser and take off his suit. He put on his jim jams and scratched his bare chest as he lay down on the bed. He gently took Sam, positioned him on his chest and kissed his tiny head. "He is doing so much better."

"The medicine is helping." She smiled.

"Being with his mum is helping. His Dad is on duty now. It's 5:43 in the morning. Go for a run if you want. I'll stay here with him." He pulled the duvet up on himself and Sam and tucked them in.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Go on. We'll have to go recalibrate that machine in a few hours, but there's plenty of time. Don't worry about us blokes. We're just going to relax for a bit here together."

She rose up and stretched her back. She went into the bathroom for a bit, and then returned to the bedroom. He lay in the bed and watched her change into her running clothes. She looked back in time to see him biting his lip at her. "I forget you can see that well in the dark."

He chuckled, "And, oh wow, am I grateful for that."

She put on her trainers and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him. He put his hand on her hip and smiled up at her. "What?"

"You are so wasted." She laughed at him.

He smiled at her, "I'm really not-"

"You really are. Completely fucked up. What did you have for dinner?"

He chuckled and rubbed her hip. "Scotch. Some strong scotch. It knocked Tony on his ass. It was rather hysterical. He's going to be hating life in about two hours."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Going out and getting drunk with the boss? What did he need to talk to you about?"

"He had a proposal for me. I need to talk to you about it, but let me look it completely over so I can give you a full explanation. Would that be alright?"

She smiled at him. "Sure." She leaned down and felt him put his hand on her bum as she snogged him proper. When she rose up, he didn't open his eyes. He exhaled slowly and mumbled. "I have a baby. On my chest. That….will have to wait until later."

Rose whispered to him, "Promise?"

He chuckled, "Oh, you are a mean woman."

He watched her walk out of the room as he lay back and sighed. He whispered. "It's just us, Sam. I hope you are on the mend. You seem to be."

Sam continued to sleep peacefully on his chest. He lay and listened to the voices in his head and felt the room spin as he drifted off to sleep.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

He found himself standing outside of a restaurant at night. Rose walked behind him. She was cross. "Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line."

He didn't want her to see his face, and he walked away. He could feel she was hurt. As opposed to what?" He hadn't meant to sound so gruff. Maybe she hadn't noticed.

He had hurt her feelings. He turned around and looked at her. She was so young. She looked shocked and was about to cry. He could feel she was determined not to. "I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?"

He couldn't bear the thought. His heart broke at her words. "No. Not to you."

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?"

He had to stop her before she started to cry. He could feel she was close to it. "I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you…." The words hung in his throat. What if he just said it? He couldn't say it.

"What, Doctor?"

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

He jumped out of his sleep. He felt his chest and Sam wasn't there. He sat up suddenly and Rose jumped. "My God. You gave me a fright. Would you stop doing that?"

He fell back into the pillows and rubbed his head. "It was just a dream." He told himself.

Rose tucked Sam in. Then she walked over and sat beside of the Doctor on the bed. She took his hand. "Baby. Are you alright?"

He was covered in sweat. He nodded his head. "I'm fine."

"I put Sam in the cot because you were having a nightmare and-"

"No, that's alright. I'm fine. Everything is fine." He said, more to himself than to her. He noticed he was short of breath.

She patted his hand. She had already taken a shower and was wearing her jeans and a jumper. "Stay here. I'll get you some water."

He nodded as he rubbed his face. She returned in just a few seconds and handed him a tall glass of water. He sat up and drank it. She sat beside of him and rested her hand on his thigh. He held the glass and ran his hand through his hair.

Rose looked concerned at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's an Irish belief that if you tell your dreams before breakfast, they will come true."

"You're not Irish." Rose teased.

He smiled and brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss. "No, I'm not. Ugh. Rose. Just, dreaming. Remembering something really stupid I said."

"Who did you say it to?"

"You. And I hurt your feelings when I said it. I had forgotten about it. I'm so sorry."

"If you have forgotten about, I probably have too. Don't worry about it."

"Nah, I need to talk to you about something. I just don't know how."

She rubbed his hand in hers. "I feel your worry. Why?"

He looked at her and bit his lip as he thought.

"You are worried you will upset me. Baby, I'm not this fragile woman that you can't talk to about things."

He sighed, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

He thought as he looked at her. The door beeped to tell them someone was there.

Rose sighed, "Damn it. Just when I think I'm getting somewhere with you." She pointed forcefully at him. "This discussion isn't over." She walked away to answer the door.

He got out of bed and put on his robe. Just as he rubbed his face and walked into the sitting room, he felt someone short hug his leg. He leaned down and picked Genie up. "Good morning there, my Sara Gene. Did you have a good time at your camp-out?"

She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Yes, Daddy. Timon moved the ship so we could see more stars. It was lovely."

He laughed, "That was very nice of him."

Lewis stood in the doorway, smiling at him. "So, how hungover are you, mate?"

"I'm not bad. Have you seen Tony?"

Lewis chuckled, "No. Not yet. Timon suggests you two just go down and repair it and let him sleep it off."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that."

Lewis smiled, "How bruised up are you? That nose dive was brilliant."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I've not checked."

Lewis laughed as Rose joined them and handed Lewis a cup of tea. He thanked her. "Okay, so you and Timon. That's all?"

The Doctor thought, "Damn. I let Logan go. I need a human to run a baseline on. Damn it."

Rose sipped her tea. "I could go."

"Nah. You are telepathic. What other humans do we have on board?"

Genie smiled, "I could do it!"

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "You, my dear, are telepathic, too! So, nope."

Genie giggled.

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "We could send for Logan-"

"Ashena could do it! I've already got a baseline for her when she was being treated! Perfect! Wake her and ask her to come down in about an hour. It won't take long at all."

Lewis nodded his head. "Sounds good. I'll notify Licis." Lewis walked out of the door.

The Doctor kissed Genie's cheek and sat her down on the floor. "Go put Goofy back to bed so we can find him later." She ran to her bedroom.

He turned to Rose. "I've got to jump into the shower before I head down. Did you finish all of the shopping you needed to do?"

Rose sipped her tea. "I believe so. Did you handle that last bit last night?"

He smiled like a loon as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, you just wait."

"Oh my, indeed. You loose in a lingerie shop."

"With Tony. We got mistaken for a married couple. Don't tell him that, though. You can tell we were both drunk off our asses. Thank goodness Jack didn't see that. I have a vague memory of what we even selected."

Rose laughed. "Thank goodness we wasn't on Earth. That would have been all over the papers."

He smiled, "So very true. I'd frame it and give it to Tony for Christmas."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Like you did that one for Lewis? I know that was you. I'll make your tea. Go take your shower."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor and Timon stood in the hospital room with the large machine they had worked on the day before. Timon put the last panel on the side of it. "I left the panel off on the back so you can make your adjustments."

The Doctor walked around the machine as he looked over some files on his tablet. "Thank you, Timon. Hey, we need to chat."

Timon looked curiously at him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of. Anything you want to confess?"

Timon laughed. "No way."

The Doctor chuckled as he looked back down at his tablet. "I told Tony last night about his man he has in the shadows."

Timon looked surprised, "He didn't know about that?"

He shook his head. "No. I never thought it would have become a permanent thing. He's been in the desert or with me so much lately. It's mostly for Pepper at this point."

Timon nodded his head. "Yeah. Well, she's the one that is larger target now."

"Yeah, well, I talked to Lewis about it and you and Tony get along so well. Would you be interested in working with him?"

Timon nodded his head and smiled. "Oh, I'd love to. But, the man doesn't need a body guard. He needs a..."

"Oh, let's not go into that."

Timon laughed. "Thank you for asking me. I'll talk to Tony about it and see what he says. I prefer working with the Tyler family, but since he's became part of the family…."

The Doctor was busy on his tablet again. He nodded, "Right. Summus has sent for another unit so someone will be put with him. I would rather it be you."

Timon smiled. "Understood. Problem solved. It's me then."

Licis walked in the room with Ashena. She smiled and greeted them. "Good morning, gentlemen."

They both smiled back at her.

"Well, good morning there, Ashena." The Doctor greeted her. "Did you see your brother last night?"

She looked back at Licis and smiled, "Indeed."

Licis smiled and rubbed his head. "Tony and I suffer the same this morning."

The Doctor laughed. "Sounds like a good time."

Licis rolled his eyes. "You would think I would learn after all of this time."

Ashena laughed, "Licis, you can leave me here with them and go rest. Thank you for escorting me down."

He looked at the Doctor, who nodded that it was alright. He bowed his head to Ashena and smiled.

Ashena fussed, "And please stop bowing at me. Gosh."

Licis laughed. Then rubbed his head and groaned. "I'll see you lot back on the ship." He walked out of the room.

Ashena giggled as she turned back around. "Those two are so entertaining."

The Doctor smiled as he looked down at the tablet. He handed it to Timon who plugged it into a cord in the back of the machine. Ashena watched as the Doctor pulled another chair over to where the machine sat. He looked up and smiled, "Thank you for agreeing to help me with this. It's just a simple brain scan. But, while you are here, I'd like to check to make sure you have fully recovered from your sickness. Would that be alright?"

Ashena sat down in the chair under the machine. "That makes sense to me. Certainly."

He sat down in front of her. "Alright. I'm going to look in your mind. Anything you don't want me to see, I want you to imagine a door and just put it in a room and close the door." He started to raise his hand to her head and she caught his hand.

"Wait. I have to talk to you first. I don't want you to do that until I've spoken with you."

He put his hands in his lap. "Alright. What is it?"

She turned and looked at Timon. "Timon, do you mind if we speak in private? It's not an easy conversation."

Timon raised his hands and smiled. "That's no problem. I'll be just outside."

The Doctor watched Timon walk out of the room. He faced Ashena gave her his best, friendliest smile. "Alright, what's this about?"

He could feel she was very uncomfortable. "I have spoken to my father about this. But I feel that he hasn't told me everything. I want to hear it from you."

"What exactly?"

"He gave me to you, to be a bride. But, you don't seem to be interested."

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed, "He didn't explain that to you. Umm. Well-"

"You don't find me desirable? I've been trained how to pleasure a man. Many ways-"

He cleared his throat. "Oh wow, I'm so glad Tony wasn't here to hear that. Oh geez."

She blushed as she smiled at him.

He took a deep breath and sat back. "Ashena. Your father came to me to and did offer you to me. As a bride. But, as I explained to him, the customs of my people, and my wife's people, only allow me to have one at a time. Rose and I have a marriage bond that can't be broken. He didn't explain this to you?"

Ashena shook her head. "Those days when I first met you are all….jumbled."

He pointed at her. "That's probably what has happened. It was explained to you and it was forgotten. I find it hard to believe that Clagl wouldn't have told you that."

She sighed, "You don't know my father. He would have kept that from me to keep me from pursuing another man."

He raised his eyebrows. "Would he?"

She nodded her head. "Oh, he would. I'm so incredibly embarrassed about this, but when you didn't show that you were interested…."

He smiled, "Found someone who was?"

She looked at him and blushed. "This is such a difficult conversation to have with you." She took a deep breath to steady herself. "You've been so kind to me. Allowing me to become part of your family, even in a strange way. I feel that I have violated an unspoken agreement between us."

He took her hands in his, "Ashena. You are a friend. A dear friend of our family. I want to keep you safe, and help you grow into the Queen that will one day rule. Your time on Earth will probably be the closest thing you will ever have to a normal life. It's important."

She smiled. "We get ahead of ourselves. Please, one problem at a time."

He leaned forward and nodded. "Right. I feel how apprehensive you are. Please don't think you are going to make me angry with whatever you say."

She nodded her head, "I love living on Earth. I'm excited to start my education. And…."

He smiled, "And…?"

"If you aren't interested-"

"Ashena, it's not that I'm not interested. It's just that I'm unable to join in any sort of relationship with you because of our customs."

"So, what does that mean? Exactly?" she asked.

He smiled, "You are free to be in a relationship with someone else."

"You will still allow me to live there on the island and-"

He smiled, "Nothing changes. I want you to be happy."

He could feel her relief. She smiled. "Oh, I'm so glad. I was so worried I was going to hurt you with some choices I've made recently."

"Don't worry about me. Let's get this sorted out. So, you've found someone? Is that it?"

She smiled, "I've asked my father if he can be my consort. Otherwise, I just don't want it to continue. He told me that I would have to discuss it with you."

"Me?"

She sighed. "He has given me permission in every aspect of my life. However, not this. It's so frustrating. He says that you know him better than he does, and my mind is clouded with lust."

He smiled and quickly cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

She smiled, "You're certain you are alright with this? You won't execute him? I have your word?"

He laughed and quickly stopped and cleared his throat to become serious again. "It's Logan. I know it's him. No, I won't execute him. Logan is a good guy."

She visibly relaxed. "Oh, thank goodness for that. Legate had already-" She stopped talking suddenly.

He looked curiously at her. "Legate had done what?"

She covered her mouth and smiled. "I'm so sorry. Nothing."

"I'm not going to execute anyone. No one is in trouble. Relax. You can tell me."

She smiled, "Legate had already found a place to send him to keep him from being killed."

He laughed, "Oh, this is great! Logan and Legate. Wow."

"You really aren't going to imprison him or anything?"

He sat back and laughed, "No. You two are free to do what you want. Logan isn't royalty though. What does your father say about this?"

"He says it's completely up to you. Logan is from Earth and no Andromedaens will ever suspect he's not of noble birth if you give your consent."

"Logan will have to go live with you and leave Earth behind. He has a large family."

Ashena nodded, "They are adorable. His mother is precious. I want them to join us back home in the palace."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Have you spoken to Logan about this?"

She sighed, "I have not. I wanted to speak to you before we continued with any sort of relationship. I didn't want to hurt him, or you."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Logan is a lucky man to have caught the eye of a Princess."

She smiled proudly, "He is such an interesting man. I find I can't stop thinking about him. He is so, incredibility thoughtful. Do you know what he did with the money he won from that bet?"

The Doctor shook his head. "He bought a chair for himself. He purchased one for Rose and I, too."

She smiled, "He has purchased a home for his mother and his young brothers. All of them will have their own bedrooms for the first time in their lives. He plans to give it her once we return in a few days. I've been helping him pick out things to put in the home for them. It will be a lovely surprise."

He smiled in surprise. "I had no idea."

"His brothers have this … loud noise….that they love to do."

"They are playing music." He explained.

Ashena shook her head. "No, they are not. This new home has a sound proof room for them to do that, so his mother will have some peace. I can only think how relieved the neighbors will be."

The Doctor was impressed. "I never saw that coming. So, Michelle won't have a mortgage-"

She shook her head and smiled, "Logan is practicing his talk he will give her. He says she has already done too much for him and his brothers. It is his responsibility to take care of them as much as he can. This is a great beginning."

He smiled, "She will be so proud. Hell. I'm proud of the kid. I wish he had said something to me. I would have already done that."

"He says you have already done so much. He wants his Mom to know she can depend on him, and show his brothers that it is their job to take care of the family. He says that it is important."

He nodded, "It really is. Wow."

She took a deep breath, "So. Going back to me and Logan….."

He patted her hand. "My recommendation is you need to talk to him about this. Explain to him what a future with you will look like."

She shook her head. "I don't think I can do that. I don't want him to think I'm ready to marry now. I don't know him well enough and I have years of my education ahead of me. I don't have to take over to rule for a while."

He dropped his head. "You want me to talk to him, then. Right?"

"I haven't thought about that, but-"

"He's already so damn nervous around me. He might have a panic attack or stroke."

"He's worried he's going to disappoint you."

He looked away and nodded his head. "I know how I can talk to him about this. Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

Ashena smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled, "Know that you can talk to me about this without fear that I will execute or imprison anyone. I've not done that in a very long time. Well, about a year. But, it wasn't Logan, and it wasn't… well…. Nevermind."

She laughed. "It was two days ago. But, thank you."

XXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18 - Photoria

XXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18 - Photoria

The ship arrived at colony on Photoria as it was enjoying the mid-day sun. The colony that Lenox oversaw was thrilled to have visitors and had invited the entire ship down to get some sun and fresh air. The Doctor insisted on Genie and Sam wearing a scrambling device which looked like a small bracelet. Genie wore hers on her wrist while Sam wore one on his leg. He explained to Rose that it would prevent anyone from transporting them without a code.

The colony was a small village that was very green. It reminded Rose of pictures she had seen of Ireland. The land was flat and green grass seemed to go on forever through the fields. The homes took advantage of the materials nearby and all had thatched roofs atop the white homes. Each one had a small courtyard outlined with a stone wall. As they walked down the street looking at the houses, the colonists would smile and greet them. Genie skipped in front of them. The Doctor carried Sam in his arms.

Genie stopped skipping and turned around. "Which house is Legate in?"

Legate called to her. "Genie! Is that you?"

Genie snapped her head around and saw him standing in a large green field at the end of the street playing football with many children. She ran to him.

Rose smiled and looked back at Tony who was wearing his sunglasses and looking around. "This is wild. It looks like…."

Lewis smiled as he carried a bag over his shoulder, "Ireland. Yeah. I need to go there. I hear it's nice."

"Weather is shit there. But, it is green like this. Wow."

The Doctor looked around and mumbled to Rose. "This looks like England in 1666."

Flowers bloomed everywhere and their scent floated through the air. "I bet it smells better here."

He laughed. "Oh, it really does."

Poltious stepped out of a house with a man who had dark hair and held a mug. "Hey! They are here! Everyone!"

They all walked into the home's courtyard. The Doctor hugged Poltious. He smiled and turned to introduce him. "Primus Doctor Johnathon Smith. Please meet my son. Former Primus Lenox of Photoria."

Lenox smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "Or just Lenox will be alright."

The Doctor smiled, "Or John would be alright. This is my wife, Rose." Lenox kissed Rose's cheek, "Welcome to Photoria."

The Doctor turned and pointed to Tony. "And this is our friend, Tony."

Tony approached and shook Lenox's hand. "Nice to meet you. I love this whole… Ireland thing you have going here."

Lenox laughed, "That's what Logan said about it."

The Doctor smiled, "Where is Logan?"

Lenox pointed at the field. "He's just there. With my mad brother. They are teaching the children to play this game. Football."

Lewis smiled, "We brought them all a ball of their very own."

Lenox laughed, "Thank you, Lewis. That will stop one argument today between them. Please come in. My wife has prepared a meal for us in the courtyard around back. We can watch the children play and enjoy the wonderful weather."

They all laughed and started to walk into the home. Tony took the bag from Lewis. "I'll take it over to Legate. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Rose looked around the home as she walked inside. The floors where made of dark wood and the large windows brought the light from the outside in. It looked like a modest, family home in England.

She smiled, "This is remarkable. I love your home."

Lenox lead them through to the courtyard in the back and smiled. "It keeps the rain off of our heads."

As they walked into the courtyard, Lenox smiled down at Sam in the Doctor's arms, "Is this Sam's namesake? He is determined to sleep through his visit."

Lewis patted Lenox on the shoulder. "Must be the name, huh?"

Lenox laughed, "Indeed. Oh, what a guy Sam was!"

The courtyard was full of flowers that bloomed in the mid day sun. The breeze blew their fragrance around them. A long, simple wooden table sat under a cloth canopy. Lewis held a chair out for Rose. She smiled and thanked him as she sat down next to the Doctor. She could see the field where the children played with Legate and Logan. Genie had jumped right in and was running around with them. The Doctor saw her and looked back at smiled at Rose. "Your daughter has already found a few friends."

Rose smiled proudly, "She needs to run around."

"This is perfect for these children. This is what they should be doing." He looked down at Sam who slept in his arms. "It won't be long and you'll be out there running around with your sister."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the meadow, Logan and Legate had a full on football game going on with the children of the colony. The children dressed in cotton dresses or brown trousers and oxford shirts. Tony sat on a carved, wooden bench under a tree and smiled as he watched Genie run around and play. He wore jeans and a black t-shirt with some sort of graphic of a band on it.

Logan walked over to him and smiled. He wore blue jeans and an oxford with the sleeves rolled up. He held a bottle of water which he drank. He was covered in sweat from playing with the children. "Hey there, Mr. Stark. Can I help you with that load?"

Tony patted the full sack that sat on the ground in front of him. "I feel a bit like Santa Claus here. They are all soccer balls for the kids."

Logan smiled. "That's nice. I'll have to remember to thank Doctor Smith. They will love that."

Tony took off his sunglasses and groaned at Logan. "Mr. Stark. Doctor Smith. Really, kid?"

Logan looked surprised. "Ugh. Yeah?"

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Sit down."

He looked curiously and sat beside of Tony on the bench.

"Tell me, kid. Just between you and me, why are you so nervous around John?"

Suddenly, the football sailed towards Tony's head. Logan saw it and slapped it away to keep it from hitting Tony. It had missed hitting his face by inches. "Be careful, children." Logan called to them.

Tony took off his sunglasses and looked at Logan in shock. "Now, what the hell was that? You can punch a fucking ball off course and keep it from knocking off my head, but you can't fight when you need to defend yourself?"

Logan dropped his head. "I'm really having second thoughts about this entire thing-"

Tony shook his head. "Kid, life is hard. But, I see what it is that John sees in you now. You _can_ do this. It's the same damn thing as playing this damn game you idiots are all obsessed with!"

Logan leaned up and rested his elbows on his knees. "I don't know."

"What do you have to lose? Talk to me."

"Talk to you?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow. "To Tony Stark-"

"See, that's where you are wrong. That's the damn problem. I can't believe I didn't spot this. Fucking hell." Tony sat back and took Logan's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tony to you. Not Tony Stark. We're friends." He pointed at the house. "That idiot in that house that drinks too much and keeps too much shit from his wife? That's John. Not Doctor Smith. John. He's your friend. Forget what you think you know. You know me, Logan. You can call me up in the middle of the night for a drink. Talk."

Logan smiled and ran his hands though his hair. "Tony?"

He nodded, "See. Progress."

Logan sighed, "You don't want to know what stupid thing I've done."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sleeping with Ashena. I can see why. What else have you done?"

Logan looked shocked. "How the hell do you know about that?"

Tony laughed, "Oh, I fucking knew it. I'm just TOO GOOD!"

He covered his face. "Oh my God. I can't believe you got that out of me. What the hell, man?"

Tony was enjoying himself. He laughed, "Oh, wow. The kid has gone and popped his cherry with a Princess. Damn."

With that, Tony bowed dramatically. He nodded his head, "Mad respect, man."

"Alright. That's it. I could just, die right now. Damn it. Really? Does Doc…. John know?"

Tony shook his head. "He knows about everything else. Ashena talked to her father and well, that was complicated. But, John has given his permission. Whatever the hell that means. But, he knows you aren't comfortable talking to him about this, and I am fresh out of fucks. So, I told John I'd have a word with you."

Logan nodded his head as he looked at Tony.

"Tony!" Genie called him.

He looked back at her. "Yeah, Gene."

"Can you get the ball? It's behind you." She yelled.

"Yeah." He agreed and jogged out to get football that had been kicked behind them. As he picked it up, something stung his hand. Startled, he dropped the ball and looked at his hand.

"Tony!" Genie yelled. Several of the other children joined her and called his name, too.

Tony smiled and picked up the ball again. "I've got it, Gene!"

He jogged back to where Logan still sat under the tree. He rolled it to Genie and the other children and then looked at his hand.

Logan noticed. "Are you alright?"

Tony rubbed his hand with his fingers and sat down. "I'm fine. Anyway. Have you thought about this? I mean, a princess. You know she's going to have to return to wherever the hell she's from and one day be queen."

He nodded. "Yeah. I've read about stuff like that."

Tony teased him, "Seen it in Disney movies."

Logan chuckled.

Tony took a deep breath and scratched his forearm. "You know this means you would become a …. It's not a king. John had a word for it."

"A consort. Yes. It's a companion. We're not there yet. We're just….enjoying hanging out together."

Tony looked at him over his sunglasses, "Learning your moves on this girl, huh? Yeah. I did that at your age. Get a book. Actually, nevermind that. I'll get it for you. I know just the one. And don't forget! John has all of those movies! That's probably better."

Logan laughed and noticed Tony took another deep breath. "Tony. Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Just a bit out of breath. I'm fine."

"Why? You just jogged a short distance-"

"I had a heart transplant. I guess it's something with that." He took another deep breath and looked at his hand. "You know, some damn thing bit me when I picked up that ball. Damn, look at how much it's already swollen."

Logan looked at Tony's hand. He noticed the rash that was beginning to spread down Tony's wrist and up his arm. "Just now?"

Tony nodded his head and took another deep breath. "Yeah. I didn't see it. But, I'm fine."

Logan pulled an injector, like Tony had seen the Doctor use often, out of his pocket of his jeans. "Hey. Let me give you this bit of medicine. It's nothing really, but it will help you breathe."

He nodded and tried to take another deep breath as Logan injected it into his neck. "This is weird. I've never been like this. It's like I can't really catch my breath at all."

Logan pointed at him. "This should help. Let me go tell Legate about the footballs. I'll be straight back. We're not finished talking about this stuff with Ashena."

Logan stood up and ran a few meters onto the pitch. He whistled loudly. "Legate! Come here a bit."

Legate ran over to him. Logan put his hand on his shoulder. "Can you talk to the Doctor with your telepathic link?"

Legate nodded, "Certainly."

"Good, tell him not to create a fuss, but Tony has been bit by something and is having a reaction to it. I've given him my medicine, but he needs to go to the ship immediately."

Legate nodded his head. "Right. He says for us to take him now and he will join us there."

"The children?"

"My father is headed out to keep an eye on them." Legate turned and yelled to the children. "Hey! Poltious has a surprise for all of you! Go see what it is!"

The children cheered and ran towards Poltious who had just stepped out of the house. He smiled and clapped his hands. "Come on you lot! Guess what I have?"

Legate took the transport trigger out of his pocket and walked back to the tree with Logan. Tony sat looking at his hand and rubbing it. He nodded his head and smiled. "Poltious is enjoying being grandpa, huh?"

Legate smiled as he looked back at his father. "He's sure to be the one to show them trouble they've not thought of yet."

Tony laughed and then coughed. He took a deep breath again and scratched his arm. He noticed the transport trigger that Legate had. He flipped a switch on it and a green light glowed. Tony pointed at it and stood up. "What's up? Going back to the ship?"

Legate stood next to Tony and Logan took his other side. "Yeah, John needs us to get some medicine for Lenox. Let's pop up there real quick."

They disappeared.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Legate, Logan and Tony arrived inside of a med bay room onboard the ship. The Doctor appeared immediately afterwards. "How bad is it?"

Tony looked surprised and coughed again, "How bad is what?"

The Doctor held his hand out and Logan gave him the injector. He gave Tony another injection in his neck.

"What the hell is this man? Hey. I can breathe. What's going on?"

The Doctor pointed at the bed. Tony sat down on the side. The Doctor was looking through his cupboards. "You are having a severe allergic reaction to something. I'm going to give you something that will probably make you sleep."

Tony shook his head. "Nah. I'm not allergic to anything-"

"Everyone is allergic to something." The Doctor said absentmindedly as he opened a box marked, 'Logan.' He sat the box down on the bed and gave Tony another injection in his neck.

Tony pointed at him, "This is bullshit. It's just …"

They never knew what he was going to say next. The medicine knocked him out and he fell sideways onto the bed. Logan laughed. "That's some strong stuff."

The Doctor smiled. "I mixed up this box for you, I would have never dreamed I would have had to use it on Tony." Logan picked Tony's feet up and put them in the bed. He pushed him over on his back. The Doctor grabbed some tubes and put the oxygen on Tony's nose. He pressed a few buttons on the wall behind him and a display came on and showed all of Tony's vitals. The Doctor looked over everything and nodded. He looked back at Logan and patted his back.

"Good job, Logan. You probably saved his life. Good thing you knew how to spot that."

Legate stood behind them with his arms crossed. "I told you there was a reason you have had to deal with that all of your life. That's how many people you've used an injector on?"

Logan ran his hand through his hair. "He's the first one with the small injector the Doctor gave me. It's so much easier to carry. I used my old one on two different people over the years."

The Doctor smiled as he reached in the box and pulled out another injector. He tossed it to Logan. "There's a replacement. Most don't realize it, but it's a very high number of people who carry epinephrine around because of allergies. They are trained to spot when someone is having a reaction. So, they usually end up using it on someone else."

Legate smiled, "How often does that happen?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's a high number. I think I read 78%."

Logan shook his head. "He said something bit him when he picked up the football. There in the palm of his hand. It was already swollen and a rash had spread up his arm."

The Doctor grabbed Tony's hand and looked at it. "And the stinger is still there. Hand me those-"

Logan already had walked over to the cabinet and picked up the tweezers. He handed them to the Doctor who pulled out the stinger. He looked at it. "That is a ….. ummm….. Damn I can't really tell. We'll run it through the computer to see."

Legate looked next to him and picked up a small bottle. He handed to the Doctor, who put the tiny stinger inside and capped it.

The Doctor spoke. "Friday. Scan Tony and see if there is any more foreign material in his left hand."

Friday answered. "Scanning now, sir."

The Doctor put the bottle on a small machine on the wall. It lit up as he pressed a few buttons.

Friday spoke, "Tony is free of any foreign material in his left hand, although there is significant swelling-"

"Yeah, that we can see. Friday, analyze this bottle and let me know what it contains. It's a stinger of something that stung Tony."

"Yes, sir." After a few minutes, the screen showed a picture of a tiny bee with a full description.

The Doctor put on his glasses and nodded his head. "Well, that's good news. Those only live in one place that he will probably ever go. And that's where Lenox lives."

Legate looked concerned, "Is it a danger to the colonists there?"

"Nah. Not unless they have an allergy to them like Tony apparently does. And he'll be fine. I just need to keep an eye on him." The Doctor sighed as he looked back at Tony sleeping. "Well, that's sorted. For the moment. Logan. Legate, would you take some medicines back to Lenox for me?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders, "Of course. Happy to."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Rose sat in the courtyard with Lenox, Lewis, and Lenox's wife. They all enjoyed tea and the small cakes that were on the table.

Lenox laughed as he took another cookie. "I heard from my father that you are married now, Lewis. Is that true?"

Lewis laughed. "It is. She's up on the ship."

"She didn't want to come down?"

Lewis smiled, "She is exhausted. We stayed out all night on Plentitude. She will be cross that she missed meeting you, but we are through here quite a bit."

Lenox nodded his head. "My children would love to meet you, and Summus, if he ever gets out here. They hear lots of stories of you. And of Sam." He added as he looked at the small baby Rose held in her arms.

Lenox sighed. "It was honorable?"

Lewis nodded his head. "It was. He saved Rose's life, and the baby's. That's why they named the baby after him."

He smiled, "He was like another father to me."

Rose smiled as she handed Sam to Lenox.

He tickled his chin and Sam grabbed Lenox's finger. "What is his proper name?"

"Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith." Rose told him.

Lenox shook his head. "Sounds you were named after your entire family, young man."

Sam stretched his arm out of the blanket wrapped around him and yawned.

Rose spoke to Lenox's wife, "I'm sorry. I never caught your name."

The beautiful woman with long, brown hair smiled, "Phipps."

Rose smiled, "That's lovely."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"You know, I've never asked. Do Quauhtin have surnames? Family names?"

Lewis shook his head. "No. My formal name would be 'Primus Lewis of the Prime Guard of Earth'."

Lenox smiled, "Yes. I'm 'Former Primus Lenox of the Prime Guard of Qutaxi'. That was my last assignment posting. Or, 'Former Primus Lenox, and Governor General of Photoria'." He smiled and nodded at his wife. "She is far more interesting."

Phipps smiled, "'Princess Phipps Mirabelle Addison of the Royal Court of Hista Dynasty'. But, I prefer 'Phipps, Governor General of Photoria's Bride and mother of the house'."

Rose smiled, "You're a princess? I had no idea."

Lenox smiled proudly at her. "She is a princess, regardless of her birthright."

Phipps smiled at him, "He's so sweet."

Rose smiled, "Forgive me, but you made all of this food?"

Phipps looked around the table and nodded. "Logan helped. But, yes. I can cook. My brother, who will be King, can too. My parents insisted we learn. My grandfather was slowly poisoned by his cook over years."

Rose sat in surprise. "Wow. That's amazing. You know, that's something I've never learned to do. I can do simple things, like make tea or boil an egg, but my mum has always done the cooking."

Lewis smiled at her, "John is an excellent cook."

Rose smiled, "Oh, he is. Can you cook, Lewis?"

Lewis nodded his head. "I'm not bad. It's only been recently I've done it. Lance is a good cook. Licis, stay away from anything he would make you." He teased.

They all laughed.

"You don't have to take over a kingdom one day?" Rose asked.

Phipps shook her head. "No. I have an older brother who will rule. He is very generous and sends us supplies and anything we need. He checks in with us often. Brings us more children."

Lenox laughed, "Our entire colony has became a…..home for homeless children. Children without a family. They stay here, get an education, love, experience living within a family unit, and sometimes will find their distant relatives or will be adopted into other families."

Lewis crossed his arms and smiled proudly. "I had no idea that's what you did, Lenox. That's amazing."

Lenox smiled, "If it hadn't been for Dad, Summus and yourself….I would have been lost with all of the rest of the children that were taken that night. I feel it is my duty to continue your work here. These children did nothing to end up in the situation they have found themselves in. They are all good kids and deserve a chance. I like to think we are doing that for them."

Rose was surprised. "This is amazing. I'm so taken aback. You have how many children living with you?"

Lenox looked at Phipps. "Gosh. How many do we have now?"

Phipps laughed and shook her head. "I haven't counted them in a while."

Lenox thought for a moment. "Just in this house, there are…."

Phipps laughed, "Eighteen. Yes. That's us."

Lenox nodded. "Yeah, I'd trust her number." He looked back at her proudly and chuckled.

Rose smiled, "That's so wonderful. Is there anything we can do to help what you are doing here?"

Lenox shook his head. "We are very fortunate. Phipps' brother comes by often. He's been very generous. Just, keep us in mind when you are passing through. We love visitors to break up the days."

Lewis nodded. "Legate has some medicines from John. He's coming back down from the ship with them now. John is also sending more bedding and clothing for everyone. He has Logan working on that now and will transport it down shortly. He asked me to tell you that he has had a medical emergency, and has to remain with his patient, but he wanted me to give you this." Lewis handed Lenox a box that Rose thought might have been a small phone.

She asked him through their connection, _'Lewis said there is a medical emergency? Is Genie alright?'_

He answered her, _'Genie's fine. It's Tony. He's found himself something he is allergic to. No need for alarm, but I need to stay here with him to make sure he keeps breathing. Not to mention his heart. I'm concerned about it.'_

 _'Do we need to return?'_

 _'No, enjoy your visit and let Genie play. He's going to sleep for several hours. Logan needs time to get everything together I'm having him transport down. Enjoy the sun from another star for a bit. We're fine up here. And tell Lenox to call me if he needs me. I'm sorry I couldn't have stayed longer.'_

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19 - Back to New York

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 19 - Back to New York

The Doctor sat in a chair next to the bed that Tony lay sleeping in the med bay. He wore his glasses and was looking over something on a tablet.

Friday spoke, "Doctor Smith, Tony's oxygen rate has been at 21% for the past two hours."

The Doctor didn't look up from the tablet. "That's good news. Run a full body scan to see what percentage of toxins remain in his system."

"Scanning now, sir." Friday said.

The wall behind Tony displayed new numbers and beeped. The Doctor looked up at them. "That's good news, too." He stood up and removed the oxygen tube from Tony's nose. He hung it back on the wall behind the bed and clicked a few things on the display. He sat back down in the chair. He looked down at his tablet and continued to click a few things.

Rose held Genie's hand as they walked in the doorway. "Hey." Rose said quietly.

Surprised, he looked up and smiled, "Hey, you two! Back from the surface then?"

Genie didn't take her eyes off of Tony. The Doctor could feel her fear. Rose continued to hold Genie's hand. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

He held his hand out to Genie. "It's fine. Come here, my Sara Gene."

Genie walked to him without taking her eyes off of Tony. "What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor picked her up and sat her in his lap. "Tony had to take a nap. He's going to be fine."

Rose stood in the doorway and watched the Doctor point at Tony. "Genie, I know that you saw your dad when he was sick, then he went away. But, that's not always what happens."

Genie nodded her head. "You were sick -"

He smiled, "And see, I'm fine. Just like Tony will be. I just needed a good, long rest. That's what Tony is doing now. There's no reason to be afraid. Now, tell me about this planet you just visited with your mum."

Genie smiled and looked back at him, "Was that really another planet?"

"Of course it was! Did you like it?"

Genie smiled and covered her face. "I really did. It smelt nice. Like my bubble bath that Mummy uses."

Rose giggled, "Which we need to go use. We'll be home in just a few hours, and Grand will want to see you."

The Doctor chuckled, "Tell me, Mummy. What did you think of Lenox's colony?"

Rose smiled, "I loved it. It was…..just…amazing. And what he's doing there with those children. It's wonderful."

He could feel Rose's emotions. He smiled, "The life you save is rarely the one you see. Lenox was saved all of those years ago, and look at how many lives have been affected by this now. Genie, it's like ripples in a pond. He was where the pebble dropped. He was where it started."

Rose shook her head in confusion, "It is remarkable. How have we never heard about him before now? I've known Lewis and Summus for years. Not to mention, Poltious."

"Ah, Quauhtin have strange customs. You know how they are." He kissed Genie on her cheek. "Go get your bath and if you want me to braid your hair, come back in here. I have to stay with Tony and watch him sleep until he wakes up. Maybe he'll be awake when you have finished with your bath."

Rose leaned over and kissed his lips quickly. "Timon says it won't take long for us to get home from here. We should be there by tea."

He smiled as he laid his head back on the chair and looked at her. "Perfect."

Genie hopped off his lap and walked over to the cabinet where she found a pen. They watched her as she clicked it and made a mark on her hand.

 _'What is she doing?'_ Rose asked the Doctor in his head.

He shook his head, _'I don't know.'_

Genie walked to the side of the bed and rolled Tony's arm over. Using the pen, she drew a small heart just under the inside of his elbow. As she did this, she said, "This will make you feel better, My Tony."

Rose covered her mouth and smiled.

The Doctor looked up at Rose and took her hand, "Your daughter is precious, Rose."

Rose smiled proudly at Genie. "Come along then. Time for a bath."

Genie waved at her Daddy as she walked out of the room with Rose.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, the Doctor sat in the same chair, looking on his tablet. He rose his glasses to his forehead and rubbed his eyes. Then he heard Tony groan from the bed.

"I'm never drinking with you again, John. This is shit."

Relieved, the Doctor laughed at his friend. "Not drinking with me, huh? That's what did this?"

Tony rubbed his face. "Fuck. My head feels like…."

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Tony groaned and sat up in the bed. He noticed the heart drew on his arm. "What's this?"

The Doctor sat with his head propped up on his fist. "Genie drew that on you. She's been in here for a while. She only just left to go down to the surface. She said it would make you feel better."

Tony nodded his head. "Well, it didn't make me feel worse. What the hell happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Tony rubbed his head. "We were drinking. No wait. That was last night. This being abducted by aliens shit messes with your head. Give me a minute."

The Doctor laughed, "Yeah, I guess it does."

Tony sat up on the bed and rubbed his head. "I was talking to Logan. You were right. He is sleeping with Ashena. I told him to borrow some movies from you to get better at his moves. In fact, I might have a look at them myself. Never stop learning, huh? Knowledge is power."

The Doctor closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. He mumbled something in Gallifreyan.

Tony looked at the palm of his hand. "So, what was it?"

"It was a certain kind of bee. It lives only in three places, and Earth isn't one of them. So, we'll just have to be careful when you go to visit Lenox next time. That's all. I was worried about all of this medication with your heart, but everything looks fine."

Tony shook his head. "That was strange. It was like, someone was choking me. I couldn't catch my breath at all."

"Your throat was swelling shut. That's why Logan gave you the injection in your neck."

"But, you are supposed to do that in the leg with those things. Pepper has one."

"She does? What is she allergic to?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "She's told me, it's something…..ummmm. Strawberries. That's it."

"Strawberries. Not latex? Those two usually go together."

Tony told him seriously, "I have no idea. We've never used a rubber."

He dropped his head. "I walked right into that."

Tony laughed as he lay back on the bed and rubbed his face. "So, when will we be back?"

"We've been here for about an hour."

Tony nodded his head. "Right. That's good news."

"I have even better news. Tuwo sent another proposal and has sent you an offer."

He looked surprised at him, "Yeah? What the hell does he want?"

"Work with me. He feels that if you are repairing machines that his hospitals are using, you should be compensated for it. He's interested in any other ideas you might have. I've e-mailed it over to you. Talk to me before you agree to anything. Some of that stuff, I'll have to explain."

Tony rose up and sat on the side of the bed. "Most of that stuff, I imagine. Damn."

"How's your head?"

He waved his hand. "I've had worse. Where is Pepper at? Ask your ghost."

He chuckled. "She's in New York, watching telly. I'll pop you down to her. She's going to need to watch you for the next few hours."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh shit. I don't need to tell her about this, do I?"

"Well, no. But think about this. You've been gone for several days. She's already called to ask when you will return. She misses you and now you are returning with an excuse for her to pay a lot of attention to you for several hours."

Tony nodded his head. "Florence Nightingale Effect. Got it! Great plan. Yeah. Take me to her and play Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his friend.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Tony and the Doctor materialized behind the bar inside of Tony's Penthouse in the Stark Tower. The view of New York City that evening could be seen through the windows. The sun had just set and the lights from the buildings around them shone brightly. Pepper sat on the sofa watching CNN.

Tony looked at the Doctor and whispered, "Where is the ghost?"

He rolled his eyes, "Phhh…..I've brought him back, Pepper. Sorry, to just barge in."

Pepper turned and smiled at them.

"Tony! John!" She walked to them. She was wearing a brown dress and was barefoot. Her ginger hair was in her familiar ponytail. Tony took her hand and kissed her lips quickly. She looked surprised at him. "You look different. What have you done?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. John? Drink?"

"One. Then I need to go."

Pepper smiled at the Doctor. "Hello, John. Thank you for bringing him back."

He smiled at her. "I'm happy to. One drink and he's all yours."

"Damn. I wish we had thought to bring that booze we got last night. I'd like Pepper to try it."

The Doctor bit his lip. Pepper was distracted by the television and wasn't looking at them. He reached into his bigger on the inside pockets and pulled out a bottle.

Tony looked surprised as he took the bottle from him. "Oh! Well, look at that. Good man."

Both of the men smiled, pleased with themselves that they had gotten away with something.

Pepper turned back around and smiled, "I'm sorry, this news reporter is just…."

Tony shook his head as he poured them all a drink. "Jarvis, mute the TV."

Jarvis spoke, "Certainly, sir."

Pepper took the glass and shook her head. "I can't tell you what it is about that particular guy. He just gets under my skin. It's his voice."

Tony looked back at the Doctor, "Well, is he?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, he's from here. Sounds like…..hmmm…. Midwestern States."

Pepper shook her head as she sat at the bar. "Well, I don't know of any British people who work on CNN. Are there?"

The Doctor smiled as he sipped his drink, "I don't watch it enough to know."

Tony drank all of this glass and then coughed. He closed his eyes tightly and held his finger out to the Doctor. He spoke in a strained voice. "Oh, that's some good shit."

Pepper sat her glass down. "I'm not even touching that then. What is it?"

Tony continued to cough. He said through a strained voice. "John." He coughed, "John got it at dinner last night." He recovered, "Oh, that's going to only take one more."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Lightweight. Take it easy. Pepper, Tony might look differently because he has been sleeping most of the day. He found something he is allergic to and had a serious reaction to it."

Pepper's eyes got huge, "Oh my God! You didn't call?"

Tony picked up Pepper's glass. "I was struggling to breathe at the moment. Then John knocked my ass out. I'm blaming this one on him."

Pepper looked at the Doctor. "What happened?"

"I didn't call because I knew he would be alright. There was no reason to worry you. I am a Doctor, as I have to keep reminding everyone. I gave him some….ummm….medicine and he's fine. But, you probably need to watch him for the night. If he starts having trouble breathing, give him another injection and call me."

"My God, you had to give him an injection?" Pepper said.

Tony waved his hand. "It was only to keep me breathing. It wasn't a big deal."

"Breathing isn't a big deal? Are you kidding me?"

The Doctor sensing that he had said enough, "Ah, Tony will fill you in about it. I need to go. The only reason I'm allowing him to be out of my care is because I know you will keep an eye on him and he says you are familiar with allergic reactions."

Pepper nodded her head. "I am." She looked back at him and smiled, "Don't worry about him, John. I'll keep a close eye on him."

Tony stood behind her and gave the Doctor a thumbs up and mouthed, "Owe you! Thanks!" Then he drank another glass and coughed. Pepper turned as he groaned, "Oh, that's some great shit."

Pepper shook her head as she hopped off of the bar stool and took the glass from his hand. "Tony, you are an idiot. Stop drinking that." Tony shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright." He groaned as he coughed again.

She walked around to the wine fridge. "John. Would you take this wine back to Rose? I've been meaning to have her try it. I know she likes white wine from California. This is my favorite." She leaned over into the wine refrigerator, and Tony bent his head over to get a better look at her bum.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at his friend. Pepper rose up and handed him the bottle of wine. He smiled, "I'll see that she gets it. Thank you. Call me if you have any problems. See you, mate."

Tony nodded his head, "Right. I'll call you tomorrow."

The Doctor popped his bracelet and disappeared.

Pepper looked back at Tony. "So, watches are working again?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	20. Chapter 20 - Sauced

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 20 - Sauced

Rose sat on the sofa in the bedroom of their island home. It was night, and the lamps were turned on to illuminate the bedroom. She watched CNN and drank a glass of wine. The doors to the balcony were opened and the warm, salty breeze blew into the room. She was wearing her cotton pajamas and a pink cotton tank top. She had a light blue blanket tossed across her lap.

The reporter smiled at the camera and said, "And today at Camp David, First Lady Caroline Shepherd held her annual ice cream social with the close family friends, the Tyler family. The only Tyler in fact that was not present was Rose Tyler, who hasn't been seen since her marriage to former bodyguard turned secret agent, Doctor Johnathon Smith back in April."

The camera showed Jackie Tyler putting sprinkles on an ice cream and handing it to Tony. A reporter asked, "How is your daughter, Mrs. Tyler?"

Jackie looked at the camera and smiled, "Rose is fine. She's happier than I've ever seen her."

"There are rumors she isn't well-"

"Oh, that's just a load of tosh. Her husband and her are just enjoying being to themselves and out of the spotlight."

Another reporter asked, "How are you enjoying being a grandmother? Do you think they will have any children of their own?"

Jackie smiled, "Genie is a wonderful addition to the Tyler family. I couldn't be prouder of my precious granddaughter."

Rose smiled as she sipped her wine.

The Doctor walked through the balcony doors. He was carrying a brown bag with grease stains on the outside of it. He was still wearing his t-shirt and jeans he had been wearing since they had went to see Lenox earlier that day. He had put on his jacket that Genie said made him look like Han Solo, when he had taken Tony home.

Rose looked over and saw him. She smiled, "Well, welcome home."

He laughed, "Oh, man. It's great to be here. I brought you some chips."

Rose giggled as he walked over to the sofa. He sat the bag down on the coffee table in front of them. He picked up the wine bottle and shook it. "How long have you been home? This is nearly empty."

Rose pointed at herself, "I have the night off. Mum took both of the children."

He looked surprised as he took off his jacket and laid it on the back of the sofa. "Even Sam? He's still sick."

"I left his medicine with Mum and she promised to call me if he gets any worse. He's laughing now, can you feel that?" She smiled.

He sat down next to her and chuckled, "Yes. He is getting tickled by someone."

"Is that what that is? I knew the laughing…"

He nodded his head as he poured himself a glass of wine, "Yes. That's what that is. Genie is laughing, too. I imagine there is a huge tickle-fest that is happening right now with those grandparents."

"And Howie and Caroline. They are with them."

He sipped his wine as he sat back on the sofa. He put his arm across the back. "Oh wow. Our son's first sleepover is with Howie Shepherd. He will return drinking Damn Whiskey and speaking that damn, crazy cowboy language of his."

Rose giggled, "Howie seems to be doing great. He told me to ask you not to worry about him."

He emptied his wine glass and sat it on the table. "I can't help but worry about him. Rose, he's the damn President. How can they not find him a heart already? I understand with Tony. He's a private citizen, but damn. This man leads a country."

Rose smiled as she shook her head. "I'm in no state of mind to discuss it. I believe that sometimes….things just suck."

He looked at her and laughed, "You are so wasted."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hell, I'm not denying it."

He turned and watched her drink the rest of her wine. She looked over at him. "What?"

He smiled, "You smell nice."

She smiled proudly, "I came home and took a bubble bath. I smell like flowers. Like Photoria"

He smiled at her. "You liked it there, huh?"

"Yes. It was so….." She struggled to find the words. "It was green."

He laughed under his breath at her. He could feel her absentmindedness in his own head. He couldn't remember ever her feeling this drunk before. He rubbed his chin. "Rose, have you just had this bottle?"

Rose handed him her glass and looked at him seriously. "Yeah. You know, I've never really drank that much, but this is the first I've really had anything since Sam was born. Do you think I have a different tolerance now?"

He sat down her glass on the table and took the bottle of wine that Pepper had given to him out of his pocket. Rose watched him put it on the table and giggled, "That's always strange to see you pull something that big out of your jeans."

He laughed, "You think you would be used to it by now."

She teased him, "You always turn out the lights and I really don't get a good look."

He looked back at her and smiled, "Oh, we're going there are we then?"

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I was trying to compliment you, baby. I'm sorry."

He kissed her lips quickly and smiled. "I am officially complimented."

"You and your little alien."

"Little?!" He asked in surprise.

She pointed at him and smiled, "I'm sorry. My mouth is out of control. I meant to shut up and it just said something."

He laughed as he opened the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass. "Pepper sent this for you to try. Although, I wonder if I should let you have anymore-"

"Oh, to hell with that. Hand it here. I know my limit."

He handed it to her, "Yeah, it might have been three glasses ago."

She sat back and waved her hand to dismiss his comment. "I'm not sauced all the time. You however…. You climb up in children's nets and fall 12 meters onto the floor. You could have broken your neck. Would you even regenerated had you done that?"

He drank the glass and shook his head. "I'm alright. Don't worry about me."

Rose sipped her wine and looked back at the telly. "Are you watching this?"

He sipped his glass, "You were watching this. What is it? The news?"

"Yeah, mum was on there talking about Genie. It was sweet."

He nodded his head as he refilled his glass, "Genie is sweet."

Rose smiled as she sat her wine on the table. She turned to face him and covered herself up with the blanket. She put her hand on his thigh. "Baby, you are so sweet with Genie. She loves you so much."

He smiled back at her. "She loves you, too."

Rose ran her hand through her hair. "Oh, I know. She asked what my Christmas present from you was."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we got a massage together. She asked if she could get one next time."

He chuckled as he sipped his wine. "We'll sort something out. That masseuse bruised my damn shoulders, though. Too much pressure."

Rose looked concerned, "I didn't know that. Are you alright?"

He smiled as he looked into his wine glass, "I'm fine. I think that I should ask for a safe word next time."

Rose covered her mouth and laughed, "I've got it. Octopus!"

He laughed as he took her glass and moved it further away from her. "And I'm cutting you off. You are officially 'shot in the neck'."

Rose didn't protest. She tucked her feet in under her and laid her head on his shoulder. "I think you're right. The room is spinning."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her, "This was me last night."

She rubbed her face, "Ugh. The reporter asked Mum if me and you would ever have any children of our own."

"We have. Our Sam."

"You can see the future with those visions. Just tell me, do you think he'll be the only one?"

He sighed and sat his glass down on the table. "We shouldn't talk about that-"

"I knew that's what you would say! You don't want to talk about anything important! Do you know how frustrating that is?"

He nodded his head as he looked away from her. "A dark ocean of secrets, huh? We're back to that?"

"I honestly don't know if we ever left it. I feel like I'm don't know so much that I should."

He didn't look at her and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Rose moved closer to him and spread her blanket over both of them. She laid her head on his shoulder and he kissed her head.

"Baby, I don't mean to be cross. I'm sorry." Rose told him.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry. You're completely right." She felt him put his hand on her thigh. She rose her head up and looked in his eyes.

He continued, "There are things I should tell you. That I should have told you before you ever agreed to marry me. I just felt like you wouldn't have wanted to if you really knew who I was. Things I had done. That's what we're talking about, right?"

She looked at him in surprise. "Yes. I feel bad even bringing it –"

He shook his head. "No. Don't. You have the right to know. I just…."

She put her hand on his cheek. "Listen to me. There is nothing you can say that will change how I feel about you. I can feel your worry and fear. You don't have to tell me, but-"

"But, I do. But, I don't think this is a chat to have when you are this drunk. You will never remember it."

Rose looked at him, "Phhh….. you."

He chuckled as he picked up his wine and sipped it. "Okay, something we can talk about that you don't have to remember later. Hmmm….damn. I need to talk to you about a million things. This is difficult."

Rose smiled, "I have an idea. There was this list of questions I saw online." She grabbed her tablet and clicked a few things.

He put on his glasses as she handed him the tablet and snuggled back into his arm he had wrapped around her.

"Alright." He chuckled as he read one. "Okay, this is mad. Really?"

Rose giggled as she picked up her wine and sipped it again. "Pick one. Some of them were pretty interesting."

He bit his lip. "Do you check me out when I walk away?"

Rose smiled, "Oh, for certain. Especially when you are wearing jeans."

He smiled and lifted his eyebrows. "Okay, well…maybe this isn't too bad."

"Do you check me out?" Rose asked him.

He smiled, "Oh, I do. Especially when you are wearing a dress. I always wonder if you are wearing knickers or not. It makes it hard to think."

She giggled and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret."

He whispered back, "What?"

"I'm not wearing knickers now."

He closed his eyes tightly. "Damn. But, you are too drunk for that."

Rose looked insulted. She sat back so she could look at him. "We are married. Would you really not make love to me when I'm drunk?"

He rubbed his chin as he looked her up and down. "No knickers, huh?"

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth, "No knickers."

"Let me get caught up and we'll see what happens."

She giggled. "What's the next question?"

He drank all of his wine and poured himself another glass. "Alright. Next question. If I let you dress me, what would I wear on our next date?"

Rose thought. "One of your suits. The grey one with the red tie. With your hair all…." She motioned with her hands. "Sticky uppey. I love that. But, with that cologne that I love."

He smiled like a loon as he rubbed her thigh under the blanket. "I could wear that. Sure."

She sat back so she could see his face, "Well, hang on. What would I wear?"

He looked her up and down and stopped at her breasts. "Ummm…"

She looked down at her breasts and rolled her eyes. "Ummmm…" She snapped to get his attention, "I'm up here."

He looked at her face. "Umm… Right. Sorry. What?"

"What would I wear?"

He drank the last of his wine and sat the empty glass on the table with the tablet and his glasses. Then, he took her glass of wine from her hand and drank all of it. Rose held her hands up in surprise as he sat it on the table next to his. He turned back towards her and smiled, "May I kiss you? Please?"

She leaned in and rubbed her nose to his. She whispered, "Only if you promise to do more than that."

His lips connected with hers. She sucked his bottom lip as she lay down on the sofa. He lay down on top of her and she felt his hand up her shirt rubbing her nipple as he continued to snog her. She was already taking off his jeans. He asked her in her head, _'Are you comfortable?'_

She palmed him through his pants. She moaned. _'Why? Do you want to move to the bed?'_

He rose up as he continued to kiss her. He rest his forehead to hers, "Let me help you over there."

He stood up and pulled back up his jeans. Rose could see the bulge already in his pants. He helped her up and she swayed a bit. He took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she ran her hands through his hair and started to snog him again. He held her around the waist as he nearly carried her over to the bed. She fell onto it and laughed, which caused him to laugh at her.

"Sweetheart, you are so drunk. What were you thinking drinking that entire bottle?"

She rose up and took off her shirt. He climbed on top of her and started to suck her nipples in turn. She moaned as he kissed up to her lips and licked them slowly. _'I love kissing you. I could kiss you all night.'_ She heard him tell her in her head.

She could feel the flood of emotions coming from him as they kissed. She unfastened his jeans and slid them off of him with his pants. He smiled at her and whispered, "You'll have to give me a bit." He sat up and took off his trainers, "I've got to untie this damn trainers." He was completely nude in record time.

Rose giggled, "Can you close the doors, too?"

He walked over to the bedroom doors, closed and locked them. He returned to the bed to a freshly undressed Rose. He climbed back into bed with her and pulled the duvet over them. They lay in the silk sheets and looked into each other's eyes. She smiled at him, "I love you. I could lie here all night and look into your eyes."

He smiled as he studied her face. He positioned his hand on her cheek and caressed it. "Rose. Please stay with me. Always. No matter how badly I screw this up. I can't stand the thought of being without you."

He felt her run her fingertips up and down his spine. "Baby, why would you ever think I would leave?"

"Past experience." He told her.

Rose continued to look in his eyes. "That's what happened. She left you."

"She had no choice. You do. Please promise me that you will always stay with me."

He felt her hand tease his shaft, making it hard again. She whispered to him, "Promise me that you will always love me."

He smiled and she could feel his relief. "I promise I'll always love you, Rose."

She continued to stroke him in her hand, "Promise me, you will always tell me. Like you do now."

He looked in her eyes, "I promise I will. Everyday, so you will never forget."

They smiled at one another.

He whispered to her. "Your eyes are beautiful. They sparkle with the light in here."

"Do they?"

"Reminds me of the universe. Of a distant star that I could get lost in and never return."

She stopped stroking him and smiled as she rose up. "Sit back and relax."

He lay back in the pile of pillows and watched as she pulled the duvet down and took him in her mouth and began to suck. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and slid her mouth up to his tip and licked it. She noticed his toes curl up and he growled. She took him deeply in her mouth and ran her tongue around his package. He moaned, "Bring my candy up here. Please let me have you."

She lifted her head up and smiled at him and she brought her bum to his face. She went back to work servicing him as he licked between her legs and mumbled something she didn't understand. She immediately felt herself begin to have an orgasm like she had never experienced. She was unable to move. He didn't even have to touch her. She fell over on her back next to him and cried out in pleasure.

He quickly got on top of her and put his head between her legs. She was so lost in the experience, she didn't even know exactly what he did. After a few moments, he mumbled something and she relaxed.

He kissed her chest until he got to her lips. He smiled as he looked in her eyes. "I've been saving that. I wasn't sure if it would work. Did you like it?"

He wiped the tears from her eyes and asked. "Shall I do it again?"

She panted, "There's no baby in here to wake up."

He smiled as he said the strange word again loudly. She begin to climax again stronger than she had before. She felt him stroke inside of her slowly as her lips quivered. He kissed her neck. She continued to shout and could only hold onto him tightly. Then she felt it again. The same odd sensation they had experienced before as he whispered something and both of them shouted at the same time exactly. The joined climax as their pleasure reflected back onto the other one and magnified until he finally yelled some strange word and collapsed next to her.

Both of them panted as they lay in the pillows and tried to catch their breath. After a few seconds he laughed and looked over to see the doors of the balcony were opened. "Oh, shit. You are going to kick my ass."

Rose lay still and continued to pant. She realized she was covered in sweat. "Why?"

He closed his eyes tightly. "Lewis is asking me for us to keep it down in here."

She giggled, "They heard us?"

"He was about to knock down the door, he heard the shouting. I had to tell him we were ….. not in need of his assistance."

She laughed, "Oh my God. That was amazing. Did the entire island hear us?"

He rubbed his chest and realized he was covered in sweat, too. "I think so. Rose, you were shouting at the top of your lungs. Didn't you notice?"

Rose giggled as she covered her face. "Oh God. I couldn't even think! I have no idea what I was doing."

He laughed proudly. "Yeah. Shagging done right, then. Summus is teasing me about it now. Shit, now Legate is getting Logan involved. Oh shit! That's right. I've not told you. Logan is sleeping with Ashena. He had a long chat with me today. All of that is sorted out. He is even calling me John now."

Rose didn't move. He turned and looked at her. "Rose?"

She had passed out. He smiled as he kissed her. "Sweetheart, sometimes too much a good thing can be great. You are amazing and I love you so very much. Rest and wake in my arms."

He rolled over and watched her sleep, studying every curve and detail of her as he ran his hands across her body. He pulled the duvet over them both and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her onto his chest, where she usually slept. He whispered, "Friday. Turn off the lights in here."

The lights went out.

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21 – Doctor Helga

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21 – Doctor Helga

Rose woke up lying on the Doctor's chest. She felt his fingertips move up and down her bare back as the warmth from the silk sheets and duvet caressed her skin.

"Hey." She heard him say as she rolled her head up and saw him. He was wearing his glasses that he kept by the bed and sat a tablet on the nightstand that he had just been looking at.

"Are you working?"

"Nah. I was Christmas shopping." He told her as he took off his glasses and laid them on top of the tablet.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her head. "How do you feel after your bottle of wine?"

She giggled, "I'm fine. I think you have finally accomplished something I need to tell you about."

He smiled as he held his lips to her head, "What's that?"

"I feel, thoroughly shagged."

He chuckled proudly, "It's a red letter day then."

She smiled as she lay on his chest and closed her eyes again. "I could lie here all day. This is the best."

He rubbed her back with his fingertips, giving her skin goose bumps. He pulled the duvet back up to her shoulders and held her. "Yeah, this is wonderful."

"Did you sleep?"

"Nah. I just wanted to watch you sleep."

She smiled, "You are worried you will have another nightmare. Baby, are you alright?"

"I'm always alright, Rose."

She didn't move. "Oh, you drive me mad saying that. It's never true. Tell me what's on your mind. Let's try that."

"Phhh…. A lot. I don't even know where to start."

"You know, I shouldn't tell you this, but I want you to be honest with me so I'm going to be honest with you."

"Alright. What is it?"

"Dad is ready to cave on you going to the psychologist because he wants you to come back to work. Well, he is ready to accept you just going once."

"Oh, bloody hell. I'm not going at all! He's mad if he thinks I'll go. Absolutely barking."

Rose giggled as she rolled over and looked up at his face. "He said you told him you didn't need to go because you talk to me. I'll talk to him if you talk to me."

He looked confused at her as he ran his hand through her hair. "How do you mean?"

She smiled and cleared her throat. She spoke in a German accent. "I will be your Doctor. We will have our first session now. Tell me your name."

He smiled and felt her playful mood. She kissed his chest. He chuckled, "You know my name. The only one in the universe that will ever know my name."

She smiled up at him and continued in her German accent. She lay in the pillows and he turned to face her. She rubbed his chest. "We will call you Doctor for our little meeting today."

He smiled, "No. Call me John. You will be the Doctor for our session."

Rose smiled and ran her hand across his cheek. "This beard. It is very sexy."

"My wife thinks so. I believe it is because it tickles her thighs, but that's unprofessional."

She giggled, "You are right, we should focus more. We only have a certain amount of time-"

"We have nothing but time. I'm the one in charge of time." He laid his hand on her hip and smiled.

Rose continued in her terrible accent. "Tell me of your meeting with your boss on Plentitude. Have you read his proposal?"

"I have."

"And."

"I have to talk to my wife about it. There are some things about that I need to explain and I'm worried she will be proper cross."

"Your wife loves you very much, and she will not be cross if you will just tell her. You shouldn't think everything is a huge deal."

"Remind my wife of that when I tell you then, Doctor. Sorry, what was your name?"

Rose smiled, "I am Doctor Helga."

He raised his eyebrow. "Helga? That's a rubbish name."

"You offend me, John. Now, tell Helga what is this you are on about?"

He bit his lip. "I am the Princeps of Plentitude, but I'm also a partner with Tuwo Wenck. That's the only way I would agree to let him keep that machine after I altered it for Pete. I didn't want to have a boss to breathe down my neck and threat me like a child. We share the hospital business there equally."

Rose nodded, "And you thought you couldn't tell your wife this, why?"

"She would worry I was taking on too much. It really changes nothing. It's just some legal stuff there that I'm part of."

"Do you feel that you are taking on too much?"

He took a deep breath as he rubbed her bum, "His proposal has me taking a bigger role which will require us to travel more. But, to different planets for me to do my work. Never for very long, but-"

"More travel?" She smiled, then returned to her Helga voice, "Your wife would probably enjoy that. Would it be safe for your family?"

"Indeed. They have offered to give us a home on three other planets, but I'd prefer to live on our ship instead. At least for now. Homes on these worlds are equipped with the same safety precautions that our ship has, but…I don't know."

"You seem to be used to living on a ship. How does living in a house make you feel?"

He smiled, "I haven't thought of that. I suppose _I am_ used to living on a ship. Helga, you're not bad."

Rose giggled, "So, we return to the question. If you accept this new position, will you be taking on too much? Remind me, John. You are Princeps of Plentitude. A partner there and what else?"

"A husband. A father. A Quauhtin with the Prime Guard of Earth. Co-Director of Torchwood in London. Partner with my father in law. I think that's all. Seems like I forgetting something."

"You own all of those bars in my country of New Germany."

He smiled, "That's right."

"Seems like a lot to Doctor Helga."

"It is. I thought about talking to my wife about it. I wonder what she would think about me stepping down as co-director of Torchwood?"

Rose looked surprised, "Stepping down?"

"Yeah. I never wanted to do it in the first place. Damn Pete tricked me into it, and then I tricked him back into it. I could step down now and he would still run it. I'd help him with anything he got into, of course. I just don't like being in charge and sending agents out."

"Knowing they might not come back?" Rose asked seriously.

"I've had to do too much of that in my life. I know I might have to return to that role one day, but I just don't want to do it now. I want to enjoy my family. Spend time with my wife. I'm still amazed she puts up with me."

Rose smiled and returned to being Helga. "Your wife loves you. You shouldn't worry about how much she puts up with. I'm sure you put up with as much from her."

"Oh really? Like what?"

Rose rubbed his chest, "I bet you didn't know your wife doesn't even know how to cook."

He smiled, "I had wondered about that, but didn't want to ask. It's not a big deal, even if it was 1934. I still find her amazing."

She smiled, "You shouldn't be frightened to ask your wife anything, John."

"She is frightened to ask me things. I'm sure of it. She's so worried she's going to make me angry."

"Well, it is a good thing she has me to speak for her then. I know her very well."

He chuckled, "Probably better than anyone."

"Tell me something you are frightened about telling your wife. I will tell you how she will react."

He sighed as he thought. "Something that I worry about telling my wife. Ummm…"

"How many things are there?"

He nodded, "A few things. Things I should tell her. Things I want to talk to her about, but she's not ready to hear them."

"Sometimes they need to be said."

"We have time. They can wait until she is more comfortable. I'm not dragging her into conversation."

Rose continued with her German accent, "Do you feel like she drags you into conversations you don't want to have?"

He raised his eyebrows, "Do I have to answer that?"

She giggled, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that. Just tell me you don't want to talk about it and I'll stop."

He kissed her lips quickly, "No. It's alright."

She smiled and rubbed his chest again as she returned to being Helga. "Your wife worries about this new life she has. She is scared of it and doesn't know how to even form any questions about it to you."

"My wife can talk to me about anything. I know a few things about what she's going through. What she will go through. It's not easy."

"Living so long. Will she age?"

"In my visions, she looks exactly the same. Even many years in the future. She's so beautiful."

Rose smiled and he felt her relief. She felt his hand squeeze her bum.

"There's no one like us, Rose. In the entire universe. I'm the only Time Lord here, and you are the only, whatever you decide to call yourself. We can do amazing things that would terrify anyone who understands the power we can yield. I used to depend on regenerating myself to continue on, but I don't have to do that anymore because you have the power to heal yourself, me or anyone else. You will become more comfortable using that, and everything else in time. But, I'll always see you as my Rose. Just the way I see you now."

He continued, "Your greatest fear is that you will change into something else. Something you would fear. And Rose, that's normal because you are a reasonable person and you know that this has completely changed your life. But, I'm here with you, and I'll never leave you. I'll help you with anything that I can."

"Rose, my greatest fear is that you will one day blame me for this happening to you. I had sent you away, and you looked into the Time Vortex to return to save me. I took as much as I could, but some remained. I have no idea what that will do over time, but I know you will live a very long life. I've lived for millions of years already and can tell you that you don't want to do it alone. I never want you to be alone. I want to be the one with you."

"Living a long time isn't what most think it is. It really isn't. You have to outlive everyone. As time goes on, you will start to see them as temporary in your life and you will stop to care because it hurts so very badly when they are gone. When you have had to watch so many wither and die in front of your eyes, it will make you guard your heart and distance yourself from them. I don't want you to grow to resent me because of this long life and you experiencing that. I fear you will one day that will cross your mind. All of the hurt I've already done to you, and all of the hurt that you will experience."

Rose whispered to him, "None of that was your fault. I can't blame you for that. It just…happened. You sent me away to protect me. It was me forcing the TARDIS to return to you that put the Bad Wolf inside of me."

"Can you feel her? The Bad Wolf?"

"Sometimes. She is a voice in my head. She whispers. Sometimes, I think you are not telling me everything, and she will assure me that you aren't. I want to say something but-"

"You should. I do keep too much from you. But, understand there are reasons sometimes and I can't explain them right away. Or even at all."

"What are you keeping from me now?" She asked as he caressed her face.

"That falls in that category. I can't tell you in this moment."

Rose groaned and returned to using her Doctor Helga accent. "Your wife will be proper cross with you I fear."

"I don't think a German would ever say that."

Rose playfully smacked him in the chest.

He looked in her eyes, "Seriously. You said something last night-"

Rose closed her eyes tightly, "Oh God, I really don't know what I might have said. Don't pay that any attention."

"You complained that I am a dark ocean of secrets, and you wanted to know more about me."

Rose didn't open her eyes. He could feel her embarrassment. "Baby, I don't need to know that. I can't believe I said that. I know you don't want to talk about any of that."

He rubbed her back. "No. Rose, you are right. I do need to tell you some of that. It's your right to know. You are my wife. I want this to work with us."

Rose looked surprised at him, "But, there are things you can't tell me. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Rose. I want us to share the rest of our very long lives together. You need to know these things about me. I'll let you see everything if you promise that you won't think of me any differently."

Rose could feel his worry and took his hand. She kissed it. "There is nothing you could tell me that would ever change how I feel about you. Please, feel my serenity. I traveled through countless dimensions to find you. I looked into the Time Vortex to return to you. When you lay dying, I returned you to me. There's nothing that will change my option of you. I love you more than you could know."

He smiled and she felt his apprehension. "I hope you still feel that way after you know." He rubbed her bum and sighed, "Okay, this will be….weird. Are you ready for this?"

Rose smiled. "What isn't weird with you?"

He chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her. As she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to dance with hers, he rolled over on top of her. She ran her hands through his hair. He continued to snog her as she felt her body tingle all over. It was a very strange sensation, and she wondered what he could be doing. Wasn't he going to tell her something? Maybe he had meant after the snogging. She felt his hands on her back as he sat up and rose her up to him. She opened her eyes and looked into his. As soon as she saw his face, she knew he had transferred some of his history to her.

Her eyes grew huge.

"Weird, huh?" He asked her as he looked at her. She could feel he was so nervous that it took everything in him to sit there in the bed with her, straddling her waist. "It's not everything, but that should explain most of it."

Rose's brain was busy sorting out the information.

"Well. You're a-"

He shook his head. "No, I'm not. Not anymore. And that was only because I married into that."

"She was the President's daughter?"

He chuckled, "Oh, and he hated me."

"They called you the-"

"No. I can't use that title anymore. It was officially erased from time."

"But, it was your right."

He shook his head. "I didn't want that. I hate politics."

"If you returned to Gallifrey, you would be-"

He shook his head. "Gallifrey is gone. There's no possibility of that ever happening. Besides, I really don't want to do it."

She smiled as he put his fingers over her lips. He asked her. "It will fade completely in a bit, there were things in there you can't know. Just tell me, does this change anything?"

Rose looked in his eyes. She could feel that he was fighting the urge to run more than he had in months. She took both of his hands in hers and smiled, "Baby. It only makes me love you more. Stay here with me."

She felt his relief as he smiled at her. "I'm finished running, Rose. Never again."

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. He licked her lips as she lay back down in the pillows. Rose could feel the relief continue to wash over him and she couldn't remember feeling him being more at ease. He rose up and kissed her on the end of her nose. "I love you, Rose."

She smiled, "I have something for you."

His eyes lit up, and he smiled his 10,000 watt smile at her. "Really? What is it?"

Rose spoke, "Friday, please play our shagging music."

"Of course, ma'am." 'Strict Machine' by Goldfrapp began to play.

He chuckled, "You fixed the music."

She smiled proudly as she returned to her German accent, "Doctor Helga fixed the music. I also locked it out so Jack, Jake and Tony can't mess with it again."

He laughed. "I'm sorry, Doctor Helga. You have not asked me about my sex life yet. Don't all physiologists do that?"

She smiled, "No. They do not John. But, since you brought it up-"

"Well, it's not up at the moment. You can give a bit and I could work something out."

She laughed as she took his staff in her hands and teased it. "John, how is your sex life?"

He smiled like a loon at her. "Oh, I have no words for it. It is…" He bit his lip.

Rose smiled, "I feel that. Yes, I agree."

He smiled at her, "Thank you for our session, Doctor Helga. I believe it helped."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "Ah. I do what I can with the mess I'm brought. If you need another session, just let me know. But, you need to pay for this one."

He felt her playful mood. "What is the fee?"

"Wake up this island again, with your wife's screams."

He chuckled, "Oh, yes, ma'am. I'll do my best."

She rolled him over and straddled his waist, sliding him inside of her. She rubbed his chest as she leaned down to kiss him. He whispered, "Rose. I can't remember ever being happier, in all of my lives."

Rose smiled at him as she gently brushed his beard in her hands. "Neither can I."

She rose up and pumped up and down on him. He watched her pleasure magnify as soon as he whispered a word which caused her to begin to climax. He smiled and rubbed her clit as she shouted. He rolled her over and lay on top of her. He slipped inside of her as he pulled her leg up behind his back. He kissed her neck and chest as she continued to cry out. He panted as the sweat beaded up on his forehead.

He whispered something, unheard to Rose, and she met his lips. They snogged as he noticed the song playing changed to, 'Undenied' by Portishead.

 _'Is this your song?'_ he asked her in her head as he continued to kiss her.

 _'Yes. I love this song.'_

He kissed her neck as she lay in the pillows and panted. He rubbed her breasts as he returned to her lips and they continued to kiss again. She wrapped her legs around his back and he slipped back inside of her and stroked.

 _'No strange words, baby.'_ Rose asked him.

He smiled as he continued to kiss her. _'No words. Yes, ma'am.'_

She panted as he continued to stroke deeply inside of her. She felt his warm breath as he laid his head on her shoulder and grunted in a deep breath. Then he lay still on her. She was out of breath and ran her fingertips up and down his back.

"What song will play next, Rose?" He asked her quietly.

She smiled as they lay there waiting to hear what it would be. They both laughed when the Beatles, 'Get Back' started to play.

He rose up and laughed at her. "Oh, that's one I didn't expect." He rubbed his face with both of his hands and shook his head. He stood up beside of the bed and held out his hand to her. "Let's go take a shower, and I can continue my payment of my session in there."

Rose smiled as she took his hand.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

By the time they had taken a shower, the sun had risen. The light reflected off of the white sand on the beach. The Doctor stood on the balcony, watching Logan and Legate surfing. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt with a green jumper. The wind blew through his wet hair. He stood with his arms crossed. A large wave came up behind Logan, which he was able to catch and ride it for a while. He fell backwards off of the board and cheered in celebration that he had gotten so far. The Doctor chuckled at him and shook his head.

Rose appeared in the doorway, "Baby, what are you watching?"

He laughed, "Logan and Legate surfing. I need to figure out how to do that. I looks fun."

Rose stood in the doorway and put on her earrings. She was wearing a sundress with a floral print. The sleeves were thin, and it had a razorback piece of material on the back. She had her hair down, and he couldn't help but think she looked ready to jump back into the bed for quick another shag. He turned and walked over to her to look at the dress she was wearing.

She smiled as he slid his hand down the dress slowly and took it in. "This is lovely. I've never seen it before."

"I can feel how you really feel about." She teased him.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I have to know. Are you?"

She rubbed his chest. "Am I what?"

"Wearing any knickers?" He smiled like a loon at her.

Rose kissed his lips quickly and whispered, "Let's go downstairs and have breakfast, and then I'll tell you."

He groaned as she took his hand and led him downstairs.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	22. Chapter 22 - Notes for Logan

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 22 - Notes for Logan

The Doctor stood laying against the kitchen cabinet holding a plate with a Full English in his hand. Rose stood beside of him, and had a skillet on the stove. He was instructing her how to fry an egg while he fed her from his plate.

"So, Ashena and Logan are together."

Rose smiled at the news. She laughed as she shook her head. "Damn, I knew it. They are so cute together."

He nodded his head as he pointed at her with a bit of toast. "I had a long talk with him while Tony was sleeping. Turns out, he has always wanted to be a doctor, but couldn't afford to go to medical school."

She nodded her head as she looked at the stove. "Well, that's an easy fix."

He nodded his head. "That's what I told him, and he seems to have the smarts for it. So, we're going to send him and Ashena to school. They can study together."

Rose looked up at him, "I imagine they will ace that course in anatomy."

"Oh, yes." He agreed. "And sexual development."

Rose giggled, "Alright. How do you even turn this thing on? It's different than the one Mum has."

He smiled as he looked at her. She immediately pointed at him, "Don't laugh at me. I've never done this before."

He shook his head and smiled. "I'm not laughing at you. Do we have to do this, now?"

"Baby, what else are we doing?"

"We are eating breakfast, then I'm going to see what is under that skirt."

Rose laughed. "I knew that's what you were on about." She moved to stand in front of him. She leaned in and rubbed his nose with hers. She whispered, "What do you think? Are there knickers there? Or not?"

He bit his lip as he looked at her. He moved his hand from her bum, and put his hand on her thigh. He slowly moved his hand under her skirt, up to her bum. He was almost there when Shakes walked into the room with Lewis.

"Good morning then!" Lewis smiled.

The Doctor dropped his hand and groaned at Rose. "You could just tell me."

Rose laughed, "Good morning, guys!"

Lewis looked at the scene in front of him. "We're interrupting something?"

She smiled at them. "Nah. We're just having breakfast."

Rose started to walk back to the stove and the Doctor grabbed her tightly. He said in her head _. 'Do me a favor, and stand right here in front of me for a bit.'_

Being pressed so close to him, Rose could feel his bulge in his jeans. She smiled, _'I'm sorry about that.'_

He smiled at her. _'Never be sorry for that.'_ He kissed her lips quickly.

Lewis was busy pouring himself some coffee. "John? Coffee?"

He hadn't taken his eyes off of Rose as they continued to hold one another and smile. "Nah, cheers though."

Lewis could tell they were having some conversation in their heads. There was a lot of smiling and giggling going on between them. He shook his head and looked back at Summus. "Yeah, so anyway. Summus. Lenox has this great place and he said he would love to have you stop by."

Summus sipped his coffee as he sat at the dining room table. "I can do that on my way out. That other unit wasn't able to make it in time to join up with you lot, so I'm going to go get them."

Lewis leaned his head back. "John? Summus is leaving today to go get more Quauhtin."

The Doctor was clearly distracted by Rose, "Right. More Quauhtin."

Lewis rolled his eyes. "I'll fill him in later. He's obviously in the love bubble at the moment."

Summus chuckled as he sipped his coffee.

Jack and Jake walked into the kitchen. "And we're back!" Jack announced.

Lewis and Summus turned their heads and greeted them. The Doctor held Rose tightly as he continued to lean on the cabinet. Both of them were so wrapped up in one another, that they didn't notice Jack and Jake had arrived. Jack pointed at them just as they started to kiss one another again. The Doctor held Rose as he popped them back upstairs.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Gross. Are they getting worse, or is it just me?"

Jake laughed as walked over to the food replicator and asked for a cup of tea.

Lewis shook his head, "I'm not sure. They kept the damn island up most of the night with their shagging. Sounded like someone was playing a porno really loud."

Jack put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "We've created a monster."

Jake sat down at the table. "I think you are looking in the wrong direction. My money is on Rose."

Lewis nodded, "That's who was shouting so much last night."

"And this morning." Summus added.

"Gross!" Jack moaned. "Don't they know people have to eat around here? I've lost my damn appetite now."

Lance, Logan and Legate walked into the kitchen.

Legate smiled, "And good morning to all."

They all greeted them as Legate poured himself a cup of coffee. Logan and Lance made themselves both a cup of tea.

Lewis told him, "We were just telling Jack and Jake about the loud noises coming from the master bedroom upstairs last night."

Jack rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure they are at it again. He's going to pull something if he's not careful."

Lewis laughed, "Again. He's already pulled his groin muscle with some, all night sex-a-pade shit he tried months ago. I was laughing my ass off when he told me about that."

They all laughed as they all sat down around the table together.

Tony Stark popped into the room in the middle of all of the laughter. He held a box under his arm. "I've popped into something good. What the hell has John done now?"

Jack shook Tony's hand, "Oh, he's probably in the process of doing it again. Pulling his groin muscle."

Tony laughed, "He's clearly doing something wrong. Dumb ass. Should we get him some instructional videos?"

Laughter was heard all around the table. Tony put his hands on Logan's shoulders. Logan looked up from where he sat, "How are you feeling this morning, Tony?"

Tony nodded his head. "I'm great! I wanted to tell you thank you for keeping me breathing yesterday. What a ride!"

Logan smiled, "It's no problem."

Tony sat down at the table with the rest of the men. He put the box, which turned out to be a small, beautifully wrapped present, on the table. "So, John's busy injuring himself. And this body of Quauhtin is just going to allow him to do it?"

Summus laughed, "Indeed. I want no part of that."

Lewis nodded his head and clanged his mug with Summus. "Me, either."

Jake explained, "Apparently, Rose and him kept the island up all night."

Tony looked impressed. "Really?"

Jack shook his head as he sipped his coffee. "Fucking nasty. He's an old man. She's going to kill him."

"How old is he?" Tony asked as Legate handed him a cup of tea. "Hey, thanks man."

"Oh, he's millions of years old. I bet he doesn't even know." Jack told them.

Logan looked up, "Really?"

Jack nodded his head at him.

Tony sipped his tea. "Damn, you would think he had it figured out by now." Tony pointed at Logan. "See, take advice from us on this, kid. Not John. He's clearly an idiot."

Logan sat down his cuppa and rubbed his face in embarrassment. "Oh, man. We do not need to talk about my love life."

Tony laughed and sipped his tea.

Summus waved his hand, "Hang on. Love life? Who is Logan shagging?"

Legate smiled at his friend's embarrassment. "Ashena."

Jack's mouth hit the floor. "You really are! HOLY SHIT! A princess! Fuck!"

Lance stood up and bowed at Logan, "Nothing but respect for you, man."

Logan hung his head and turned red as a beet. "This is hell. My personal hell."

They all laughed. Tony wouldn't let it go. "So, working out your moves on this girl. Princess or not, it's still nerve racking. I brought you something to help you out." Tony pointed at the present.

Logan looked surprised, "That's for me?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. What are friends for?"

Lewis chuckled as he slid the package to Logan. They all watched as Logan opened it. His face turned even redder once he realized what it was. "Oh my God. Really? Really, Tony?"

They all laughed when they saw it was a leather bound copy of the Karma Sutra. Tony laughed, "That's not all. Look in the box."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you. Damn." He took out a tube of lube.

Jack pointed at that. "Oh, that's the best sort. Just a little bit will do the trick."

Logan sighed as he pulled out an box of assorted flavored lubes.

Lewis laughed at his embarrassment. "That's a good idea. See which one you like best."

Logan covered his face. "Oh, my God. This is so embarrassing."

Tony laughed.

Next, Logan pulled out a bag of pens. He looked confused as he held them up. "What the hell is this for?"

Tony took them from him. "That book is old. Well, the book is brand new, but some of the positions are outdated." Tony opened the pack of pens and slid one to everyone at the table. "We're all going to look over it and make notes for you."

Logan covered his face and groaned, "Oh. God!"

They all laughed. Jack grabbed the book and opened it. "I've not looked at this in years. Great idea, Tony!" Right off, Jack rubbed his chin. "I've done this. Don't have a lot of oil on your hands when you do this, or you will drop her on her head. Trust me."

Tony tossed him a pen and laughed, "Make a note!" Jack wrote something in the margin of the book.

Jake laughed as he looked at the book with Jack. "We've done that. Let me see that pen. I need to make some notes."

Jack read what Jake wrote and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with that."

Logan looked at Legate. "Is this normal Quauhtin behavior?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders, "I think this is normal, male behavior. Let me see that book!"

Jake sat it on the table and slid it over to Legate. Legate flipped a few pages. He pointed at one, "This one, it's better if you have a big ball-"

"Don't need to hear about your mutation, man." Tony waved his hand at Legate.

Legate rolled his eyes. "No. I don't mean my eggs. I mean a big ball, like an exercise ball."

Tony looked confused. He grabbed the book and looked at the position Legate was looking at. "Oh, I can see that. Make a note. Damn. I'm getting an education here."

Logan shook his head. "I'm in hell. This is my personal hell."

The Doctor walked back into the room with a huge smile on his face. "And good morning!"

Jack laughed, "How's the groin, Old Man?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at Jack. "What the hell are you lot down here talking about?"

Tony laughed, "We're giving Logan sex advice. Come over here and look at this."

The Doctor walked over to Tony and leaned on the table as he pointed at an image in the book. "What is this? The Karma Sutra?"

"Yeah." Tony laughed. "We're making notes for the kid."

The Doctor pulled a chair up and sat down. "Ohhh! I've not seen one of these in years! The Hindu's and tantric sex. There's a better method for that, Logan. Trust me. But, you have to be careful after you have been at it for over 30 minutes."

Jack crossed his arms and laughed, "You are so full of shit."

The Doctor looked seriously at Jack. "I'm sure Lewis told you about my groin injury. How do you think that happened?"

Jack still didn't believe it. "How long then?"

"Over two hours. Rose thinks it's a Time Lord trick."

Logan held up his hand, "Woah. I've heard of that. That's not even possible."

The Doctor flipped through the book. "Oh, it is. A lot of people think that if you follow the positions in this book, you will perfect it. But, it's not true. You just have to remember four things: First, you both have to be comfortable. I recommend silk sheets. They are the best."

Jack sat back and looked at him.

"Second, breathe one another's breath. When she exhales, you inhale. It's like you are one. Rose and are joined and do this naturally now. Third, keep your eyes open as much as you can. Watching yourself making love will help you improve your craft. And it's harder to do than you think. And lastly, take it slow. Foreplay is essential. Stop while you are making love and talk to one another. Slow it down."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Says the man who just had a three minute shag upstairs. Right."

"We were interrupted. She's on the phone with her mum about Sam. So, we're making notes, is that it?"

Tony gave him a pen. "Write all over it, man."

Logan sipped his tea. "John. This entire lot are mad."

The Doctor laughed, "Pay attention, kid. Even I might learn something here. Who added this? Add a ball?"

Legate laughed, "That was me. Get a big ball like they use in exercise, and put her on that."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh, that's a swell idea. I can see that." He flipped the pages, "Now this, it's just terrible. It will give you a headache. I'd recommend avoiding it."

Tony looked at it, "Nah, just put her head in a chair beside of the bed instead of having it hang off like that. That works. Discovered that one by accident."

The Doctor looked impressed, "That I could see. Alright." He made some notes and slid it down the table.

Summus caught it. "Something that needs to be written in here, 'When riding the Bullet, don't shut the compartment door or it will lock you in'."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes, it will. And you'll have to call someone to come rescue you. Thanks again for that, Summus."

Tony laughed, "Lucky. I ended up kicking a hole in the door. Terrible design."

Lewis spoke, "Well, now that we have more of your attention, John. Summus plans to head out to get the other unit of Quauhtin today."

"Really?"

Summus wrote something in the margin. "Yes. I'm leaving today to get them. I know you and Lewis talked about putting some of the Torchwood guards with the Quauhtin, and that's up to you two what you want to do. But, I'm going to get these guys to fill in the holes we have currently." Summus pointed at a page, "Lewis. Is this even possible?"

Lewis looked at the page. "I've never tried that one."

Jack looked at the page. "That one is a good one. But, you need to put a pillow there under her leg. That will help."

Summus nodded his head. "Alright. That would work. Maybe one here, too….on her back."

Logan held his head in both of his hands. "Tony. What the hell have you brought in here?"

Tony laughed, "You'll thank me later. Or, maybe she will. Should I write my number in that book?"

The Doctor laughed. "Let me see it. A pillow under the bum reminds me of something."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23 – Vice President Wanker

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23 – Vice President Wanker

The Doctor was in the closet, buttoning up his oxford. Rose was sitting on the other side of the large room at her make-up table.

"You are so…." She started.

"Handsome." He finished her sentence.

"No. Cross. What's on your mind?"

He groaned as he looked in the mirror and put on his tie. "This is just…..stupid. Calling me and Pete to Washington. I hate politics."

"Well, baby. You managed to find yourself in the wrong family to be so against politics."

He groaned again and said quietly, "The story of my life."

Rose laughed, "I've never felt you so angry."

He adjusted his tie. "I'm really trying not to be. I don't need to lose my temper with this….." He made a sound of disgust that Rose thought sounded like an animal.

"English, please." Rose sang to him as she went back to putting on her make-up.

"Guy." He complained.

"Oh, that is not what you said." Rose teased him.

He groaned as he put on his jacket. "Nevermind, what I said."

Rose laughed under her breath. "This is the old you. So, cranky. You shouldn't stay up all night."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he walked over to Rose's make-up table to get her opinion. He was wearing his custom tailored pin striped grey suit with a red tie.

"This one is it, right?" he asked.

Rose looked up from putting on her make-up and smiled. "I love that suit."

Satisfied, he nodded his head and adjusted his tie as he looked in the mirror on the wall of the closet. "Right. I thought this was it."

"You're going to want a coat. Mum says there is a blizzard there now."

He walked back to grab a long wool coat and draped it over his arm. Rose heard him continue to complain under his breath. "Damn blizzard. Damn meeting in the cold. Damn waste of time. Damn wanker."

Rose fell over laughing at his complaining.

He walked back over to her with a confused look on his face. "What's with you?"

She looked up at him and continued to laugh. "You. I haven't heard you complain this much about anything. Did you call the Vice President of the United States, a wanker?"

He rubbed his beard and smiled, "Yeah. I'm sure I'm not the first one to do that."

She smiled at him. "That coat is mine. I don't think it will fit you."

He groaned and walked back to get his wool coat. "Looks the same to me! How do you tell these things, woman?"

She laughed as turned back around and ran her hands through her hair to arrange it the way she liked.

He looked at the coat he held as he walked back over to her. "Where are you off to?"

"Camp David with the rest. Mum said Sam is just fine. I'm sorry she interrupted us earlier."

He knelt down beside of her and smiled, "It's really alright. I found out the answer to my question."

She smiled and turned to face him. "I'm not going to tell you whether or not there are knickers under this dress, either. You'll just have to wonder the entire time you are meeting with the Vice President."

He looked at her dress which was a long sleeved, navy dress with a flattering A-line skirt. "Sweetheart. Why do you do these things to me?"

Rose smiled as he rubbed her knee.

He asked, "Will you be warm enough in this?"

"I'm just going to the house."

He nodded his head. "Who is going with you?"

"Lance. I'll be careful. Try not to worry."

He could feel her own worry. He took her hand in his and kissed it. "Lance can pop you back in an instant."

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "I'm not worried about that."

"I'll be fine." He insisted.

She willed herself not to cry as she took a deep breath. "I'm trying not to think about it. It's not even been a week since-"

"I know. Rose, I've been in way worse than this. And I got out of that."

She became angry. "They hurt you. They were going to kill you."

He shook his head. "They weren't. They….." The look on her face told him he needed to stop talking. He kissed her hand again. "Rose. We're going to be alright."

"But, what are we going to have to go through in the meantime?"

He sighed, "I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

She continued to look in his eyes as he knelt beside of her. "We're not going to be able to stay here, are we?"

He looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"Here. On Earth. We'll have to leave in a few years, won't we?"

He sighed again and kissed her hand. "And you would have to be so damn clever."

"I knew you had that on your mind. What are your plans?"

"Rose. I'm not leaving without you. Not ever. You know this."

"Of course I do."

He nodded his head. "Right. We'll have the TARDIS in a few years, and we already have a ship-"

"Baby. Just tell me. What are you thinking?" Rose asked him.

"The natural lifespan for a human. We are in the spotlight, so probably only 40-50 years. We can stay, but will have to stay out of the media and such. It would be easier just to leave. Start over, somewhere else."

Rose nodded her head. "Genie? Sam?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "They might find they want to come with us. Try not to think about this now. It's too much. We could make all of the plans we want, but what will happen, will happen."

She nodded her head and sighed. He could sense that she was trying not to cry.

He rubbed her thighs. "Tell me. What do you know about this wanker I have to travel through a snow storm to meet?"

It made her laugh.

He chuckled at her. "So, he's from California. What else? Is he like Tony?"

Rose shook her head. "No. He's…ummm…. I don't know. He's a politician. I don't know. Howie has such a personality, that he has always overshadowed him in my view. He's just a …. Blah. Blank person. Does that make sense? Just there?"

"Taking up space?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah. I mean, that's the impression I have of him. No wonder he lost the election. I don't know how he gotten as far as he has."

He nodded his head. "I'm familiar with the type. Alright. I know what I'm facing then."

"Dad said he was going to meet you?"

He smiled, "Yes. Michelle has him picking us up in a limo in a bit in Washington. Hang on, when did you talk to Pete?"

"Mum put him on the phone after you left the room. What was going on downstairs? I've never heard such laughing."

He dropped his head and laughed, "Oh, wow. Tony brought Logan a copy of the Karma Sutra. We were all making notes in it for him."

She giggled, "That poor guy. As if being with a princess isn't nerve racking enough. Shame on all of you."

"Oh, don't lie. I know you want to make some notes in there for him."

She nodded her head and laughed. "Hell yeah, I do! I'm going to get you a copy, too."

He looked surprised, "Should I be insulted?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Think of how fun that could be. Try all of the different positions and make notes on them."

He rubbed his beard. "That is a good idea. Alright. I'll pick up a copy today while I'm out. I got some good ideas when I was downstairs. These Quauhtin have been around the block."

"You might have stumbled upon a new book idea."

"A party gift for sure." He chuckled.

She giggled, "Are you sure you are up for this? After staying up all night?"

He smiled proudly, "I'd do it again in a minute. I wish I could stay and do it again."

She leaned over and whispered, "Really?"

He smiled like loon. "Without question."

She put her hands on the back of his neck and kissed his lips. As he licked her lips, he noticed she had used the vanilla lip gloss that was his favorite. He moaned as he ran his hand up her skirt and got his answer to his question as he rubbed the silk that covered his favorite bit of her. He slipped his finger under the material and rubbed her clit. She spread her legs to encourage him and he dipped his fingers inside of her. He felt her become wet immediately.

He smiled as he leaned back and looked at her. He took the fingers he had dipped inside of her and sucked them.

Rose's mouth fell open.

"Maybe that will help me until I can have another taste of you later."

Rose moaned as she ran her hands through his hair, "I wish you had just ten minutes more."

He chuckled as he stood up. "We'll finish this later. I've nearly stayed too long. I have several things to do today. I'll see you when I'm done there."

"Please, be careful."

He kissed her hand. "Try not to worry. And let me know if you need me. For anything. Even if it's something small. Alright?"

She nodded, "Of course."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor, Logan and Legate popped into the restroom of a coffee stop in Washington, D.C. The Doctor nodded at both of the men as he buttoned his long, wool coat and they walked out, through the coffee shop, and through the front door. It was snowing heavily. Adriano stood holding the door of the long, black limo opened. He smiled upon seeing them.

"And welcome back." He said.

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you. It's good to see you." He climbed inside where Pete Tyler sat waiting on them. He held a drink in his hands. He also wore a suit and a long wool coat, as did the rest of the men.

"Well, welcome back son! Drink?" Pete asked.

The Doctor smiled as Logan and Legate joined them. "It's tradition! Set us all up."

Pete nodded as he rose up and poured them all a drink. He handed them all a glass and they drank it. Logan coughed, "What is this? Wow."

Pete smiled, "It's whiskey. Tennessee Whiskey. Doctor calls it, 'Damn Whiskey.' We always drink it when we go to the White House."

Legate shook his head. "No sense having a meeting with a clear head."

The Doctor chuckled at Legate. "He's learning." He looked back at Pete. "How are my children? Did they have a good night?"

Pete pat him on the knee. "Son! I love being a grandfather! I really do. Genie told me last night that I was great at it, too."

"How much ice cream had you given her?"

"Three bowls. But, she had missed the ice cream social. She did tell me that I'm rubbish at reading Harry Potter to her, though. She says I'm supposed to do the voices like you do."

He laughed. "We're enjoying reading that."

Pete shook his head. "That was a brilliant move there, son. That story is a best seller. I can't imagine how much money it will end up making. I've even heard they are talking about making it into a movie. Can you believe that?"

He finished his drink and poured himself some more. "Indeed. See, Pete! I know what I'm doing."

Pete sighed, "Yeah. I had a chat with Rose this morning. Son, I'm going to just forget this entire thing about you going to the psychologist. Rose told me that I didn't need to know the reasons, but she's decided you don't need to go."

The Doctor smiled, "And that's good enough for you?"

"My daughter has a better sense of the man sitting next to me than I do. She told me she wasn't going into it with me, but it was something I needed to drop. So, I'm dropping it. I trust her."

The Doctor nodded his head as he sipped his Damn Whiskey. He reached out to Rose, _'Thank you, Doctor Helga. Pete isn't going to force me into seeing that damn psychologist.'_

He could feel Rose smile, _'That's great news.'_

He nodded his head and smiled. Pete noticed. "What did she say?"

The Doctor smiled, "She said it was great news. I can feel her smiling. She's happy."

Pete nodded his head. "That's so strange. But, she's happy. Indeed. So, tell me about your trip."

He rubbed his face, "Ugh. There's so much to catch you up on. I'll have to do that later. Tell me, Pete. How have they not found a heart for Howie yet? Who do I need to yell at about that? That has to happen. Yesterday!"

Pete nodded his head as he sipped his drink. "I've thought the same damn thing. I plan to bring it up with this Vice President."

"You don't think he's blocking it so he can take the office, do you?"

"The thought has crossed my mind." Pete confessed.

"Phhh…. Sounds like stuff from the Royal courts of old. I'll handle this."

Pete nodded as he poured himself another glass. "You can have it. Anyway, Logan. How did you enjoy another trip out into space?"

Logan smiled, "It was lovely, Director Tyler, sir. Thank you."

The Doctor smiled at Logan. "Pete. I'm trying to convince our young man here into going to Cambridge to be a Doctor. He has now saved both Tony Tyler and Tony Stark's lives. I think he's going to do amazing things."

Pete nodded his head impressed. "I can see that, Logan."

Logan shook his head. "I believe that John has a better impression of me than I do. But, he has offered and I'm considering it."

Pete nodded his head. "It's a generous offer. Whatever you decide, I'm completely behind you. Although, I talked to Stark this morning who is extremely impressed with you. He said you kept his head from being knocked off by a stray football?"

Logan smiled and rubbed his face. "Yes, sir-"

Pete shook his head, "No. I'm Pete." He chuckled. "Just Pete. You can leave all of your 'sirs' for John here when you need to wind him up about something."

The Doctor looked back at Logan and rolled his eyes. "Please, don't call me 'sir.' I hate that."

Pete couldn't resist. He elbowed the Doctor in the chest and laughed, "Sir."

Logan and Legate laughed at the look on the Doctor's face. He looked back at Pete. "How much of this Damn Whiskey have you already had, Pete?"

"Not enough for this shit. Ugh. I've told Adriano to keep both of his eyes open. Seems like a great doorway to an attack to me."

The Doctor sighed, "Yeah. It's always a good idea to stay on alert, but I don't think there's anything to worry about with this. There are too many eyes in the White House. He doesn't want to look bad to his constituents. He's calling me and you there because everyone knows who we are. I won't be surprised if we have to pose for a damn picture."

"You are probably right." Pete agreed.

"What did you have to talk to Tony about?"

"Ah, those bracelets. You know, he is a full blown pain in the ass. I'm surprised you two get along so well."

The Doctor looked at Pete and smiled, "Why?"

"Too similar."

"Are you calling me a pain in the ass, Pete?" he laughed.

Pete nodded his head and smiled proudly. "Yes, I am."

XxxxxXxxxxx

The limo pulled up to the White House. A Marine opened the door for them. Adriano was already out of the car as they got out. The snow was really coming down. The Doctor stood up and rebuttoned his coat as he looked out at the lawn. The snowfall had made everything seem so peaceful. Pete patted him on the back and they walked inside.

Miles Richfield, Chief of Staff of the White House, met them as soon as they walked inside. He smiled and immediately shook Pete and The Doctor's hands. "Welcome! Thank you both for coming. Vice President Hilling is expecting you both in the Oval Office. Let me show you the way. Your men can come, of course."

Legate, Logan and Adriano nodded at one another.

They walked down the hallways and through some offices. Once they got into the main office, a lady stood up and asked them for their coats. Miles asked her, "Is he ready for us?"

She smiled, "Yes. He's running two minutes ahead of schedule today."

"Ahead? That's unprecedented." Miles teased. "Howie was usually ten minutes ahead of her scheduling. Hilling is having a hard time keeping up."

Miles knocked on the door of the Oval Office and stood back as they all walked inside. Vice President Hilling was a tall, skinny man with very short white hair. He had a charming, very American smile which he used as soon as he saw the men walk into the office.

"Pete Tyler! How are you, man? It is a pleasure to see you again." He shook his Pete's hand.

Over from the corner of the room, a photographer caught the image. Pete turned and looked at the Doctor.

Pete smiled, "Indeed. May I introduce my son in law, Doctor Johnathon Smith."

Vice President Hilling shook the Doctor's hand and smiled. "It is my pleasure to meet you, Doctor Smith. I've read so much about you. You are an interesting individual."

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "What are they printing about me now?"

Pete chuckled and patted him on the back. "Nothing to worry about, son."

Vice President Hilling shook Logan, Legate and Adriano's hands all in turn and invited them all to sit on the sofas. An aide brought in a tray with coffee and mugs for them. The Vice President leaned up and poured himself a cup. "Coffee?" Logan, Legate, Adriano politely refused. The photographer left the office, shutting the door behind him.

"Thank you all for coming by today. I need to speak to you about several things. First of all, I know you are all very busy men, but I also know you both are close personal friends of President Howard Shepherd's. First of all, how is he?"

The Doctor made himself a cup of coffee and held it in his hands to warm them up.

Pete nodded his head. "He seems tired. He's sleeping a lot. He will sit down in a chair and the next thing we know, he's snoring."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's normal. His heart is worn out and just the act of keeping him alive at this point is exhausting. He needs a new heart. Immediately. He won't live long like this."

The Vice President nodded his head. "I wanted to talk to you both to express to you how I feel about this. The press is going to get wind of this at any moment, and then it's going to look like I'm itching for the office. It's simply not true. Howard Shepherd and I did run against one another and he won. I came in second, which is why I'm the Vice and not the President. I wanted to meet with you both in hopes that you would convey to Howie that I want him to get better. I know it has been recommended he resign."

Pete shook his head. "Howie is stubborn and refuses to resign."

"Please understand. I want Howie to resign for his health, not because I want the office. President Howard Shepherd is extremely popular and has done so much for his country. There is only a matter of months left and I know he was about to announce his intentions to run again. I wanted to have a discussion with the pair of you to see what his plans are and if there is anything I can do to convince him to resign. His health is the most important. He has Caroline and Jacob to think about."

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "What about you, Hilling? Do you have a family?"

He shook his head. "Nah. Never settled on that. I honestly don't know when I would have time for it."

The Doctor sat down his coffee and nodded his head. "I hear what you are saying, and I can respect your position. I have to say, I want to believe what you, but I've been in politics a lot longer than you could imagine. If you really are concerned about Howie's health, and not his re-election campaign that he's sure to win if he attempts, I'd ask you to do something. Walk over to that red phone over on that desk, call the National Organ Transplant Registry and make an executive order to put Howard Shepherd's name at the top of that list. I'll make my father in law a cup of coffee while we wait."

The Doctor sat up and poured another cup of coffee and handed it to Pete. Vice President Hilling looked shocked at the Doctor's demand. The Doctor sipped his coffee and looked at him. "And you are still here? Do you need the number?"

Hilling shook his head. "I don't think I can do that-"

"You are the acting President of the highest office in the land. Explain to me why you won't."

Hilling looked shocked. "I simply can't. An executive order-"

"is issued to help officers and agencies of the executive branch manage the operations within the federal government itself. Executive orders have the full force of law when they take authority from a legislative power which grants its power directly to the Executive by the Constitution, or are made pursuant to Acts of Congress that explicitly delegate to the President, or acting President, have some degree of discretionary power. In this case, you will be saving the President's life. Tell me, what happens to the President in the event of a terrorist act and he's within the White House?"

Hilling sat in surprise, "Well. Everyone knows-"

"Right. The President, and his family, would be moved into a bunker on the property. That was established back in World War II by then President Roosevelt, who incidentally made more executive orders than any other president in history. I'm just asking you to make one. In good faith that you mean what you say."

Hilling sighed, "If I do that, the press is going-"

"They are going to find out anyway! Would you rather they know that you prevented a heart from getting to Howard Shepherd, or that you saved his life? History seems to always paint Vice Presidents in a very dim light. People believe that Vice President Lyndon Johnson had Kennedy assassinated. That wrecked his re-election campaign. Something to keep in mind."

Hilling sat his coffee down and walked over to the President's desk. He picked up the phone and demanded, "I need to speak to someone at the National Organ Transplant Registry."

Pete looked back at the Doctor and laughed under his breath. He whispered, "Jesus, son. Tell him what to do next time, won't you? How big are your balls to walk in here and make such a demand?"

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "That's how this works. Politicians are usually all talk and no action. I've not decided if I like this guy or not."

Pete mumbled under his breath, "I'm not a student of history, as you are. But, I think Johnson won in 1964."

The Doctor nodded, "He did. Highest popular vote in history. 'In your heart, you know he might' and 'In your gut, you know he's nuts'. You would think this wanker would know that. Those bumper stickers are framed down the hall from here."

Pete sipped his coffee to hide his disbelieving laughter. He shook his head and sat down the cup. He said quietly, "I hate coffee. Nasty stuff."

The Doctor chuckled at him. "I know. I just needed something to do with my hands to keep from hitting him."

"I'm happy to be of help."

Hilling spoke. "Yes. I need to speak to whoever is in charge over there. This is Vice President Edmund Hilling with an urgent call." He was apparently put on hold. He covered the phone as he spoke to them. "The press is going to have a field day with this."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Good! Then your approval rating will improve as the man who tried to save the President that everyone loves."

Hilling nodded. "Yes. This is Vice President Edmund Hilling. I'm here with Doctor Johnathon Smith who has informed me that the President is in serious need of a new heart. This is a matter of National Security and I need Howard Shepherd's name at the top of the list immediately. His life depends on it."

The man said something on the phone.

Hilling put his hand on his hip. "Well, as Howie Shepherd would undoubtedly say, 'Get your ass to work finding one!' I expect a call back in less than thirty minutes with good news. Now, stop talking to me and get it to Walter Reed!" Hilling slammed the phone down and sighed.

Pete turned his head and closed his eyes tightly to hide his laughter. He whispered, "This shit is unbelievable."

The Doctor sat down his coffee and stood up. He walked over to Hilling and shook his hand. "Thank you. I'll be in touch, and I'll be sure to extend your well wishes to Howie."

Hilling nodded his head. "Thank you."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	24. Chapter 24 - Sweets and Suits

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 24 - Sweets and Suits

The Doctor was told by Summus exactly eight minutes after they walked out of the Oval Office, that a Presidential helicopter had touched down at Camp David and taken Howie, Caroline and Jackie Tyler away. A heart had been found and Howie was expected as soon as possible at Walter Reed National Military Medical Center in Washington, D.C.

Just as Hilling predicted, the press also had found out about the President's poor health and all of the channels on television was now reporting on what they thought they knew about it. Rose had stayed behind at Camp David with Jacob, Tony Tyler and Genie. Jack, Jake, Poltious and Lance were also there with them. The children had been playing in the snow all day, and Sam was taking a nap.

As soon as the limo was on the road, the Doctor ran his hands through his hair. Pete was still smiling at what he had just seen. "Son, I'm really hope we're always friends. I don't fancy you as an enemy at all."

"Most people don't." He said matter of factly.

Pete shook his head. "What else are you doing today?"

"I've got to pop over to New York. Talk to Malcolm and Tosh. Time to go earn my pay from Torchwood."

Pete chuckled, "Well, you certainly are having a productive day. I want that damn Black hole project dead."

The Doctor nodded as looked at the other men. "Legate. Logan. Pop back to Rose and see if she needs anything. If she doesn't, I don't mind what you do. Go surfing or read." He winked at Logan.

Logan sighed, "Really, John? Read?"

He chuckled, "I saw Jack use two pens on several of those pages in your book, and Lewis drew a diagram for you. It's great. Study it. You will thank him."

Logan looked at Legate and shook his head. "This shit is unbelievable. I can't believe this entire lot."

The Doctor smiled, "I'll pop to New York on my own. I need to check on Tony anyway."

Legate looked confused, "I don't think Lewis would like that."

The Doctor typed something on his forearm inside the display provided by the bracelet he wore. "Primus Johnathon Smith." He looked up at them, "Signing off." He popped away.

Legate sighed, "He is such a pain in the ass with this Primus privilege now."

Pete laughed proudly. "That is my son in law. What book are you reading, Logan?"

Logan held his head in his hands and mumbled. "Oh my God."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor popped into a hallway of a posh hotel in New York City. He held a bag of sweets in his hand. He looked around the hallway and found the room number he was looking for. He popped some sweets in his mouth, shoved the bag in his pocket, and knocked on the door in front of him. After a second, Tosh opened the door. The look of shock on her face said it all.

The Doctor smiled at her, "And well, 'ello!"

Tosh looked confused, "Huh. Hi."

"May I come in?" He inquired.

Tosh shook her head. "I'm sorry. Yes. Please come in."

He walked in and took off his long wool coat and tossed it on the back of a chair. Tosh yelled, "Malcolm! You'll never believe who's here."

The hotel room had a large sitting room with a view of New York City. He walked over to the window and put his hands in his pockets as he watched the snow.

Malcolm walked into the sitting room and his eyes became as large as saucers when he saw the Doctor standing there. The Doctor turned around and smiled, "Looks like a blizzard. Is it supposed to do this all day?"

Malcolm shook his head in his nervousness. "I'm not sure. I could check for you."

He waved his hand to dismiss it. "Ah, it's not important. I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but I was in the area. How are you enjoying the Expo?"

Malcolm nervously nodded his head and tried to find words that escaped him.

Tosh rolled her eyes. "We're both enjoying it. I'll fully confess that there are some people here that are much more brilliant than I am."

He pointed at her. "You can believe that if you want. I never will. Have you seen some great stuff?" He sat down on the sofa. Tosh sat down in the chair next to him and smiled.

"It's been wonderful. I hope you aren't here to ask us to return home."

He shook his head. "No. Not at all. Stay as long as you like."

Tosh looked over at Malcolm. "Malcolm, sit down! Doctor Smith isn't going to bite you."

The Doctor chuckled as Malcolm nervously sat down.

Tosh asked, "How is Rose?"

The Doctor smiled, "She's fine. She's at Camp David with the children."

"I've just heard about President Shepherd. Is it as serious as the news is making it out to be?"

He shook his head, "I hope not. I'm trying to avoid the entire thing at the moment."

Tosh covered her mouth. "I apologize. I know you are a friend of his."

He shook his head. "It's alright. Malcolm. Tosh. I came by for a few reasons. First to see how you are enjoying the Expo. Second, I needed to chat with you about this Blackhole Project of yours."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "We have already discussed that."

"I need to ensure it's a dead project. Malcolm, I need your notes on this and your word that you aren't off messing with this. There are a billion other things to work on. Director Tyler wanted to come see you about it, but I offered since I already know you."

Malcolm seemed to shake from his nervousness. "I'm not carrying that any further."

"I was kidnapped several days ago and it was brought up. Where is the research you have on this matter?"

Malcolm shook his head. "I have it in notebooks here with me."

The Doctor sighed, "That's made you a target then. Damn. I can't believe I didn't think of this. I'm giving you two bodyguards. Don't worry, they are brilliant guys. I need those notebooks though. I'm going to put them in a safe place where no one will be able to get their hands on it. Malcolm, you are ahead of your time. I'm sorry, but this has to be done."

Malcolm nodded his head and walked over to his bedroom.

The Doctor looked back at Tosh. "Call Rose sometime. I worry she only has me and the bodyguards. She misses you and Malcolm."

Tosh nodded her head. "I know she's so busy. I don't want to disturb her."

He smiled, "She has big news I'm sure she is ready to share with a friend. Give her a call."

Tosh smiled. "I will. Bigger than getting married, then?"

He nodded at her as Malcolm came back in the room and handed the Doctor several notebooks. "I read your paper, Malcolm. Brilliant stuff, man."

Malcolm relaxed a bit as he sat in the chair. "You think?"

He smiled, "I know. If they don't bow at you for the Nobel Prize with that, I'm not sure what they will be thinking."

Malcolm beamed. The Doctor took a deep breath. "There is something. I need to talk to you both about, but it's something that can't get back to Rose that I know. What do you either one of you know about an attack…. That happened there in the labs in the basement?"

Tosh and Malcolm looked shocked. Tosh held her hand to her mouth, "Rose was attacked?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Right before her offices was moved up to the higher floors."

Tosh shook her head. "That explains a lot. She has never said anything about that happening."

Malcolm shook his head. "There was a rumor that an agent she had trained had become obsessed with her. I don't know what ever happened to him."

"What was his name?" He asked as he tapped the notebooks on his knee.

"Let me think. Hmmm… Give me a bit. It will come to me." Malcolm said as he tapped his chin with his finger.

Tosh still looked shocked, "I'm sorry. This is just out of the blue for me. I would have thought she would have told me. Is she alright?"

He shook his head. "She's never talked to me about it, either. That's why it's essential that she doesn't know I know."

"Then how do you know?" Tosh asked.

"Pete told me. While I'm thinking about it, where is her research about the Dimensional Cannon?"

Malcolm chuckled, "That one is much easier. Pete instructed us to take the machine apart six months ago. The cannon is in storage there at Torchwood, with all of the research and paperwork you would need."

He nodded his head. "I can get that information myself. Right, Malcolm. Thank you."

Malcolm returned to thinking. "I know that guy's name. Let me think."

Tosh raised her eyebrows at the Doctor, "And let me guess, you don't want Rose to know you are looking at her research? What are you doing?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just want to put it in the same place where Malcolm's is going to keep it out of the wrong hands. It would be a very, powerful weapon. It needs to secured. Tosh, are you working on anything that's going to …. Say, blow up the world that I need to know about?"

Tosh smiled, "No. I can honestly say I'm not. But, if I decide to, I've got your number."

He smiled at her. "Use it. I'm usually with Rose."

She smiled. Suddenly, Malcolm snapped his fingers. "I've got it. Ryan. Ryan Keran."

Tosh shook her head. "No, I think it was Bryan Keran. I remember that now. He kept asking her to go out with him. I told her to file a harassment charge. It got ridiculous."

"What happened to him?"

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, I have no idea."

"I believe he was killed on an assignment. In Indonesia? That sounds right. I'm sure there are records of it you can access. Do you think it was him?" Tosh asked.

He shook his head, "I'm not sure. I just wondered what you two knew. Thank you for the information."

Tosh nodded her head. "Of course. We'll have a think on it and if I remember anything else, I'll let you know."

Malcolm was still deep in thought. Tosh rose her voice at him, "Malcolm will too! Right?"

He looked up, "I'm sorry. What?"

The Doctor chuckled as he stood up and put back on his long, wool coat. He buttoned it and turned up the collar. Tosh stood in front of him. "I'll give Rose a call. Thank you for coming by, Doctor."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor popped into Tony Stark's private workshop inside of the Stark Industries Tower. Tony sat on the floor, welding something to the leg of one of his suits. The speakers blasted 'California Style' by Marlena Shaw and Diplo. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't notice the Doctor had arrived. He took off his coat and tossed it on a chair. Timon smiled at him. The Doctor took the bag of sweets back out of his pocket and started eating them again as walked behind Tony to watch him work. Timon stood over on the side of the workshop and chuckled at him.

When Tony had finished, he took off his goggles and laid them on the floor. "Timon, could you bring me a 9/16?"

Timon continued to smile. "Sure. That looks more like a 7/16 to me."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "I have no idea how you can tell that from way over there. Bring me both and we'll see who's right."

"Nice beading there." The Doctor told him, making him jump.

Tony looked up at him, "Fucker! Trying to give me a heart attack?"

The Doctor laughed as he popped a Jelly Baby in his mouth. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself."

"Payback is hell. Keep it in mind." Tony warned him.

"Good luck with that, Ace. Anyway, I just got back from Torchwood."

Tony didn't look up from the leg of the suit he had been working on, "Got it?"

"Got it. I put everything on the ship. It's coded to my, or your voice. I imagine we'll give it a look and see what we can do."

Tony stood up and nodded his head. "Sounds good. Any of it left?"

"The cannon that she used. It's complete. All of her research is there, too. I really think I could probably rebuild it-"

Tony waved his hand, "Fuck that, I'm helping."

Timon handed him both tools. He knelt down and shook his head. "Alright. Timon is right! For the millionth time today." He turned to look at the Doctor. "What the hell is he? The Tech Whisper?"

Timon laughed as he walked away. The Doctor smiled, "It's a special trait of his people."

"He's a Quauhtin."

The Doctor pointed at himself. "I'm a Quauhtin, too. Timon is from Subi. Very technical people. Very savvy. It's very rare for them to pass the trials. Timon is a rare exception."

Timon smiled as he cleaned a tool. "He makes me sound so much more interesting than I really am."

"But, he can disappear. I've seen him do it."

The Doctor smiled, "Anyone can disappear when they are cloaked. He had a cloaking device put under his skin years ago. Extremely illegal, so…mum's the word."

"Bad ass. Really?" Tony mumbled impressed and looked back at Timon.

Timon pointed at him. "We're not taking it out to look at it. Nope."

Tony nodded his head. "How in the hell did you manage that?"

Timon grinned, "An assignment I was part of. Summus blocked the removal of it. Lance's brother took it off of my record that I had it."

Tony looked impressed. "The more I find out about you bunch of guys….I swear."

The Doctor laughed, "I shouldn't have told you that. But, you asked."

Tony held out his hand, "Who the fuck am I going to tell?"

Timon shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, it's not a big deal. Most of the others can do it naturally. I just needed a bit of help. That was Summus' argument about it."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "You can't disappear, can you?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No."

Tony looked back at Timon, impressed. "Cool."

The Doctor smiled as he looked at the suit. He handed Tony the bag of sweets, which Tony started eating. "This is a new one?"

Tony looked back at it. "Yeah. I made it where it can be adjusted. I know you said you didn't want one, but you never know when you might change your mind. You are taller than me."

He shook his head. "I'd only fly around in it. I'm not interested in shooting anyone."

"That's what you say now. Timon is my size, so he can fit into one of the other ones if he needed it for something. Pepper will kick my ass if she sees it. These things scare her to death."

"Where do you keep it so she doesn't find it?" He asked as he put on his glasses and looked it over.

Tony spoke around the Jelly Babies in his mouth. Timon walked over and took some. "In the floor. Just there. It's coded to my voice. There's probably twelve more down there in various stages of competition. She told me last night she wants them gone. She's worried I'm going to kill myself in one."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything. She doesn't have to know what I'm out doing." Tony took a closer look at the bag of sweets. "Did you pop all the way to London just to buy candy, again?"

He looked back at Tony. "So, you're just going to keep it from her?"

"You have no room to judge me. You keep more shit from your wife than anyone I've ever met. This is small compared to what you get up to."

The Doctor nodded his head. "You make a good point."

Tony continued to eat the sweets. "I know I do."

He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. "Still running the same program, right?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. Although, I know you will say I need to upgrade it."

"Nah. It's fine. It's plugged into the system on my ship."

Tony looked surprised, "You did that? Huh."

"Yep." He told him as he put his hands back into his pockets.

Tony looked impressed. "Well, thanks. Damn. Anyway. What are you and Rose doing tonight?"

"No idea. Why?"

Tony picked up his tools and walked over to drawer to put them back away. "Come over to the Expo. There's something going on she'll like. Plus, I told him I'd ask. Trust me."

The Doctor looked surprised, "What? Who is this?"

Tony laughed as he walked back over to the suit and sat down next to it. "Trust me, John. You worry far too much. I'll pop over to get you at….ummmm… 8:30. Alright?"

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	25. Chapter 25 - Reality Reminded

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25 - Reality Reminded

Rose sat in a cozy, leather rocking chair with her foot propped on an ottoman that swayed with the chair. A blanket covered her waist and propped up leg. A fire was lit in the fireplace there at Camp David. She was in the sitting room that held several sofas and the bar that Pete, Howie and the Doctor had drank so much that first night she had brought him to meet Howie and Caroline. She smiled at the memory.

She held Sam in her arms, snuggled in his favorite, blue blanket. He slept peacefully as she watched him and then would look into the fire, consumed in her thoughts. Zeus lay on the floor in front of her.

"And that's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in all of my lives." She heard the Doctor say to her.

She looked over and saw him standing in the doorway of the room smiling at her. He took off his long wool coat and laid it on the back of the sofa. He took off his gloves and ran his hands through his hair, knocking the snow out of it.

Zeus' head sprang up immediately. The Doctor pointed at him, "Shhhh…. Don't wake up the baby."

Zeus wagged his tail as the Doctor leaned down and scratched his head.

"What is the most beautiful thing?" Rose asked.

He smiled as he walked over to her. He leaned over to kiss her lips quickly. "You, rocking our sleeping son." He looked down at Sam and chuckled, "He's doing so much better."

He sat down on the ottoman in front of her.

She smiled at him, "Guess who called me? Just now?"

He shook his head, "I have no idea. Who?"

"Tosh. And I know you went to see her and Malcolm. She said you were concerned about me and asked her to call."

He rubbed her leg, "I had to go talk to them about some things. It came up."

She smiled, "I told her about Sam. She is thrilled and wants to see him."

He looked at Sam sleeping as he smiled at her news. "When do you want to announce that he has been born?"

"That's what I've been sitting here thinking about. What do you think?"

"I could ask Michelle for that photographer who asked to take our picture at the State Dinner. Do you remember that?"

Rose smiled, "I do. I thought that was so polite. So many people just shove a camera in my face and take the shot."

He nodded as he reached up and held his finger so Sam would take it in his tiny hand. "I experienced that just today."

"What did you have in mind?" Rose asked him.

"The guys are busy putting up a Christmas tree back at the island home. They are copying the one from…. Ummm….. some train station in London."

Rose's eyes lit up, "Are you serious? St. Pancras Train Station's tree?"

He smiled, "That's the one. Our ceiling isn't as tall as it is there, so I told them to just do what they could, but yes. It is there now. Well, the top of it."

Rose giggled, "You are full of surprises."

He smiled, "What if we had her come to our home and take family pictures in front of the tree? Then, we'll release some to the press. We can announce it at the same time."

Rose nodded her head as she looked down at Sam. "That sounds like a good idea. Alright. Call Michelle and get that sorted."

He nodded, "I also need to talk to you about Lewis and Arla. Rose, what do you think about our house? Are you happy there?"

"Of course I am. Why?"

"Well, it's a bit….I don't know. I like our flat a bit more." He confessed.

She looked surprised, "You do? Why?"

"I don't know. It's a bit more, private. Our home has everyone coming and going all of the time. I love having a house full of people, but…..well, I don't know."

"This is because of this morning. In the kitchen, right?" She reminded him.

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Maybe. Oh, Rose. Imagine how much we could shag without all of those people around all of the time."

Rose giggled, "Let's count. Once last night, once before the shower, once in the shower, once out of the shower-"

"Twice." He corrected her.

"Right. I was going to count that as once in the closet. I hadn't forgotten."

He chuckled. "Ah, maybe I'm just trying to find something. I feel something is….off."

Rose teased him, "You are having a great time getting off, that's what's off."

"You? You aren't-"

"Oh! Yes. I'm very happy. I remember someone saying that they wanted to shag me so I wouldn't forget what it felt like the next day. That's been today. You should be proud of yourself."

He looked confused, "I have no idea who that could have been. I wouldn't have said that. That doesn't even sound like me."

Rose smiled, "You are such a liar."

He laughed under his breath, "Well, anyway. Lewis and Arla will need to move into our house once she finds out about these children she's going to have. It's what is done within a Quauhtin house."

Rose nodded her head. "So, just downstairs or what?"

"I haven't spoken to Lewis about it. He might not want to do it. But, I wanted to talk to you first to see what you thought about it. Lewis' children will have the same level of Quauhtin protection that our children have."

Rose teased him, "I wonder if Lewis will be as much of an over protective father as you are?"

He pointed at himself and started to protest. "Ah, I know I'm bad about that. I have my reasons."

"There are worse things." Rose told him.

"About me? Like what?"

She smiled, "This is Donna. You were never this insecure."

He sighed and dropped his head. "Only around you. I just want to make sure you are happy."

She smiled at him, "Baby, you can feel my happiness. I'm very happy."

He smiled at her like a loon as he rubbed her leg under the blanket. "Your legs are so smooth."

She put her tongue in her teeth and teased him, "Wishing they were wrapped around you at the moment. Oh yes, I can feel that."

He glanced at her as he chuckled and moved his hand up to her thigh. "Oh, I really do. I could enjoy my good work, properly."

She smiled as his hand slipped under her skirt. "Are are the best with that strange laser razor. I would have already cut my leg off with it."

He laughed under his breath at her as he rubbed between her legs with his fingers. "These are different knickers than the ones this morning."

Rose blushed and smiled at him, "Baby, I had to change those knickers. You keep that up, and I'll have to change these."

He smiled as he sat up and ran his hand through his hair. "Right. I'll be good." He looked at Sam again. "He's resting well. He must be feeling better."

"He's been sleeping for over an hour." She told him quietly. "What's going on with Howie? I know you know."

"They have him in the operating room, but the heart hasn't gotten there yet. This damn snowstorm has delayed it. They are redirecting it to….some Air Force base, then they are going to bring it over using….I don't know. It doesn't make much sense to me." He shook his head.

"You feel annoyed."

He shook his head. "I'm trying to not pop there and get it myself. I'm so close to losing my temper about this entire thing."

"Can you have someone pop there and pop it back to the hospital?"

He nodded. "Adriano and Gobbo are suggesting just that. Miles and Pete are discussing it. Rose, Pete needs to handle this. It's his place. I've already overstepped where I shouldn't."

"Do you think they are keeping it from him? Is there more to this than an operation?"

He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair again. "If it is, Doctor Smith, the other Doctor Smith, not me, isn't in on it. Varro is there in the operating room keeping me informed, in the shadows of course. He says that the doctor is pissed. Shouting and refusing to do anything but keep Howie sedated until he sees the heart and tests it."

"Tests it?"

He nodded his head. "Rose, there are many things that can still go wrong with this. It could be the wrong sort. It could have died before it reached him. I'm glad it's him there. I trust him. Especially now that I'm hearing how cross he is about this. I know whose side he's on."

"Please be honest with me, how bad is this?"

He nodded his head as he rubbed Sam's cheek with his finger, "Pretty bad. But, it's a step in the right direction. I'm going to allow it continue for one more hour, then I'm popping there to take over. But, I really don't want to do that."

She sighed as they watched Sam smile in his sleep at the sound of his Daddy's voice.

"Where are the other children?" he asked.

"Outside with Jack, Jake and Poltious. Lance was driving me mad." He didn't have to sense her emotions to feel her annoyance.

He chuckled, "What did Lance do?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, he's just….such a …..ummm…."

He laughed under his breath, "Oh, I can't wait to hear this. What is he? What happened?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was walking down the stairs and turned my ankle."

"You did what?" He looked down and the foot she had propped on the ottoman and uncovered it. It was bandaged and an ice pack sitting on it.

"Woman. Really?" He started as he took his screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned her foot. He looked at the reading and then at Rose. "I'm gone for what? Three hours, and you fall and break your ankle?"

"You sound like Lance." Rose complained.

"Why didn't you tell me you had hurt yourself? How have I not felt this?"

Rose shook her head. "I had hoped…."

"Hoped what? That I wouldn't notice?"

The Doctor's loud voice had caused Sam to stir. Both Rose and the Doctor put their hands on him and said, "Shhhh….." at the same time.

Rose shook her head and said quietly. "I knew you would be cross about this."

He shook his head, "I'm not cross. I just am in a bit of shock."

"Lance demanded that I tell you, and I told him he had better not!"

"Ugh. Rose." He leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his face in his hands.

She looked up to see his eyes on her. "What is that look for?"

"I'm realizing something about myself as I see it in you."

Rose shook her head and smiled in disbelief. "Poltious wrapped it for me. Mum put the ice on it. I'm surprised Mum hasn't called to tell you."

He didn't remove his head from his hands, "She's occupied."

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "What are you thinking?"

"You didn't tell me because you know you heal fast and you thought you would be completely better by the time I returned. You kept Lance from telling me because you didn't want me to rush back. What part of that isn't true?"

"Sweetheart, you are a busy person. This is just a little-"

"Broken ankle. Ugh. Rose Tyler." He closed his eyes tightly and realized his mistake. "Sorry, old habit. I am a busy person but my first priority is you and these rotten children of ours. Let me take a better look at this." He took a pillow off of the sofa and laid it under her thigh to her knee. It caused her foot to be suspended.

He looked up at her. "Is that better?"

She nodded her head.

He pointed at it. "I'm going to unwrap this and look at it. I'll be gentle, alright?"

She nodded her head.

He took the ice pack off of her foot and sat it in the floor next to them. He noticed that she grimaced as he slowly unwrapped it. When he had finished, he held it carefully in his hands. Her ankle was blue and purple. "This is simple." He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" Rose demanded.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to fix this."

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not going to-"

He looked at her seriously. "Oh, yes I am."

"You will not use your regeneration energy, or whatever, on this! I'll just stay off of it until tomorrow. It will be fine by then! Don't you dare do that!"

He smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about?"

He laughed, "You are so pretty when you're angry with me."

"Well, you are about to think I'm the most beautiful creature you've ever seen if you do that!"

"I already do." He smiled at her. It disarmed her. "Rose, I can fix this and it won't take that much energy. This is my first life in this form. I have eleven more regenerations ahead of me. But, lucky me, I have you. Who can also heal me whenever I need it. Don't think I haven't noticed my bruises are gone from that massage, falling out of the net the other night or my wrists from the kidnapping. I don't want you to be in pain no more than you want me to hurt. I'm doing this whether you like it or not, so you just sit back there and…. look pretty."

"Look pretty?" Rose asked in shock. "Stark is rubbing off on you. That sounds like him."

"Ah!" he fussed as he looked at her ankle he held in his hands.

Rose shook her head. "I don't like this. Not at all. Baby, no! That's meant for you to use. And why can't I heal myself like I can heal you? That's just rubbish that I can't."

"Have you tried with this today?"

"Ugh, I have. But, I don't understand enough about it to know what the hell I'm doing."

Rose looked down at Sam, who continued to sleep.

"Rose, why do you feel like that? I can feel that."

Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled, "I just can't believe it. I was just walking down the stairs. I can't even walk properly-"

"Sweetheart, you've been on bed rest for months. Then, in space where the gravity isn't what it is here. Plus, that just happens. What sort of shoes did you have on?"

Rose bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Oh shit, I knew you were going to ask me that. Damn it."

He propped his head up on his fist again. "I already know the answer. Just tell me."

She rolled her eyes and said quietly, "Heels. You left and I put them on."

"Hell, I'd break my neck in some of those heels you have. We're lucky it's just your ankle."

She groaned at him. "Is there anyway I can talk you out of this?"

"You know me better than anyone. What do you think the answer to that is?"

She shook her head. "Stubborn alien. I don't like this plan."

He held her ankle in both of his hands. "Remind me of that in 24 seconds." He told her as she watched a bright, yellow light come from his hands and begin to dance around her foot. When he had finished, he took her foot in his hand and moved it. "Okay, 11 seconds. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Is that better?"

Rose smiled as she rolled it around, "It's fine. Thank you and I owe you a smack."

He chuckled as he dug in his pockets for something. "A smack? That's my payment for healing your poor ankle?"

She giggled as she watched him take a pair of socks out of his pocket. He pulled them onto both of her feet and rubbed them. She looked surprised at him. "You carry socks around in your pockets?"

He shook his head and rubbed her feet to warm them up. "Not normally, no. I popped into a shop and bought myself some wooly socks today. This weather outside is brutal. I bought a few extra pairs, so I had them."

He dug around in his pockets again and pulled out the familiar red bag.

Rose smiled as he handed her favorite sweet. "Revels. I love these."

He smiled at her. "I've been all over the place today. You wouldn't even believe it. Washington, London, New York, London again, New York again. Ugh. It's just….. a mad day."

She giggled as she opened the bag. "You exhaust me just thinking about it."

He smiled. "Sit here by the fire and stay warm. I'm going outside to check on the children."

She watched him stand up and pull back on his wool coat and gloves. He turned up the collar after he had rebuttoned it. Rose smiled at him. "You are so handsome."

He smiled back at her. "I better be."

She giggled, "You better be."

He laughed as he walked over and leaned down to kiss her proper. He rose up and smiled, "That will keep me warmer than this coat. Remind me to give you your medicine in a bit. I just remembered that."

Rose shook her head. "You really need to put me in charge of that. It's not for another five hours."

He smiled, "Maybe I just want an excuse to kiss you when I come back in here."

"Then just kiss me."

He chuckled as he walked out of the room. "Zeus. Stay here with Rose. It's too cold for you out there."

Zeus lay his head back down on the floor.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Jake, Poltious and Lance stood outside watching Genie, Jacob and Tony Tyler being chased by Jack Harkness. All of the men were dressed in warm, jackets and had stocking caps. Jake rocked on his feet as he tied his scarf around his neck.

Jack was throwing snow at the children. The snow was too dry to form a ball, and it flew apart as he threw it. It didn't matter to the children. They continued to shout and run around the lawn. The Doctor smiled as he walked up between Jake and Lance.

"So, she broke her ankle." He begin.

Lance looked over at him, "Hey, man. You know the oaths. She asked, no. She demanded that I didn't tell you. She's the Primary of the family and I have to obey that."

Jake shook his head. "I personally just thought it was sprung. It is really broken?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Not anymore. It's fine now."

Poltious asked, "Her?"

"Me. She's fine. I'm not going to let her be in pain if I can prevent it. Too much of that has already happened."

Jack ran up to them in mock fear. "Ahhhh! They are going to get me!"

The children saw the Doctor. Genie yelled, "Daddy!" He knelt down and held his arms out. Genie, Tony and Jacob all rushed to him and threw their arms around him. Jack apparently felt left out. He tackled the Doctor and pushed all four of them into the snow.

"Jack!" the Doctor complained as he lay in the snow with the children and Jack laying on top of him.

Jack smiled, "Caught up in the moment, man."

The children all laughed.

Jake, Poltious, and Lance helped them all up. Genie smiled, "There was a helicopter, Daddy! It landed just over there a bit ago!"

He smiled, "I heard."

Tony bounced on his feet. "Brother! It was cool! The snow went all… wosh… everywhere! It was brilliant!"

Jacob smiled, "John! It looked like stars when the ship is flying very fast. It was so cool!"

The Doctor smiled at all of them.

Tony laughed as he pointed at Jacob with his gloved hand. "Jacob has decided on a space name. He's going to be Jake Herd. What do you think about that?"

Jacob nodded his head proudly. "Just when I'm in space, though. What do you think?"

Jack laughed at the look of shock on the Doctor's face. "Jake Herd? Yeah?"

Genie smiled, "I like it. It's close your real name, but not."

Jacob smiled back at the Doctor. "Jack told me to tell you. He said you would be surprised."

Poltious growled, "And now it's Poltious' turn to chase the children!"

All three of the children screamed as Poltious ran after them.

The Doctor stood up and shook his head. "Jake Herd? Did you tell him about that?"

Jack laughed as he shook his head. "No. But, isn't that who that is?"

Jake and Lance were confused. Jake asked, "Who is Jake Herd?"

The Doctor pulled the collar back up on his coat. "Jake Herd. All American Astronaut. He found Earth's second moon, and was first man from Earth to orbit Mars. Holy shit! That is him. He was the son of a politician in the other Dimension. Here, his father was elected. Wow! Jake Herd is Jacob Shepherd."

Jake shook his head, "Earth only has one moon."

The Doctor looked over at Jake. "That's what you think now. And technically, you're right. The moon has a moon. But, it's only just gotten into its orbit now. It's really small. NASA hasn't even spotted it. Well, they have, but have excused it as Cruithne. That's a whole other topic."

Jake laughed in disbelief. "Wow. That's crazy. Two moons for Earth."

Jack rubbed his hands together, "Yeah. When you think life doesn't get any crazier."

Lance smiled. "I love this. Snow. It makes everything seem so peaceful."

The Doctor smiled, "Fresh snow absorbs sound, lowering the ambient noise over a landscape because the trapped air between snowflakes prevents the vibration. That's why it's so quiet. Well, except for these rotten children's screams."

Lance shivered, "How are these children not frozen?"

Jack laughed, "Ski clothing. Caroline Shepherd's early Christmas gift to them all. We'll freeze before they will."

The Doctor chuckled at Lance. "Go on back to the island and warm up. We're fine here."

Lance nodded. "Let me know if you need me."

The Doctor nodded as Lance disappeared.

Left with Jack and Jake, The Doctor crossed his arms. "So, everything was a success?"

Jack nodded his head. "We've been gone about…what, Jake?"

Jake smiled proudly, "Four months. It's crazy. It's as if we didn't leave."

The Doctor smiled, "It's wonderful when a plan works the way it's supposed to! So, Rose. She got her ring and used it."

Jack rose his eyebrows, "And?"

"And she escaped before anything happened. Sorted. She even talked to me about it."

Jack crossed his arms proudly as he watched the children play in the snow over on the other side of the field. "Nice. That one was easy. We couldn't get any information about the attack you told us about happening."

Jake shook his head. "I remember that, but don't know the date."

"Ah, I've got some more information on that. We'll get that sorted out on another trip. Pete said it happened more than once. If I had a name, I could point you in a better direction. I might have the name now. I'm going to look into it more before I do anything else with it."

Jack glanced at him, "If you had a name, and prevent it from happening, this guy could still be a threat later-"

The Doctor looked at Jack seriously, "That's _not_ going to happen to her. What else?"

Jake rubbed his gloved hands together. "Lenox. That was fun."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, we went and spoke to Poltious that evening. He thought we were looking to buy some children, just like you suggested. He busted an entire ring of that. It was a huge deal!"

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. Lenox is a great guy. He is running a children's home on a colony now. All of those children have a loving home because of that. Well done."

Jake nodded his head. "And that thing with the Rigellians."

The wind blew in the Doctor's hair. "Yes? What's the news with that?"

Jack pulled his stocking cap down on his head further. "The Rigellians are at war. We were able to pop in and upload that virus you gave us to their main computer. They won't come looking for whoever…here, now. Earth-616 is no longer in their database."

"Rigellian Recorder 451?" the Doctor asked.

Jake shook his head and smiled proudly, "Explosives happen so often in a war. It's sorted."

Jack smiled and nodded. "That was so much damn fun. Enjoyed the hell out of it. Who pissed off the Rigellians here? Pete?"

The Doctor shook his head as he watched Poltious with the children, "Nah. Tony Stark's father. It's a long story that I'll fill you in on later. But, Tony will be very grateful. As am I. Thanks, guys."

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Ah. Jake and I had a great time."

He remembered. "Oh! I nearly forgot. Thomas Trout?"

Jake sighed.

Jack nodded his head. "We saved him. I enjoyed beating the shit out of that punk that had came to kill him."

The Doctor looked back at him. "Who was it?"

Jake smiled, "Pat integrated him. Some old agent of Torchwood that resigned years ago."

"So, Torchwood trains them, and then they come back to kill us. Great plan." The Doctor complained.

Jack nodded his head. "She's done a full report on him. I've got him in a holding cell still."

"He's still there?" The Doctor asked, surprised.

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah. I was surprised too. Most of these guys kill themselves or get killed. He's been there a week now. Might be worth a closer look. Lewis put a Quauhtin on him. That might be what's making the difference."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "Huh. Maybe."

Jake rocked on his feet. "I tried to get Jack to go and prevent the massasure at Space Travel Control-"

The Doctor was already shaking his head. "You couldn't have changed that. It is a fixed point in Time. Thomas Trout's death wasn't."

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, Jack tried to explain that to me."

Jack laughed, "Jake was just enjoying it so much."

Jake smiled proudly, "Yeah, it was great to get out and blow up some shit. Cook us up some more stuff to do."

The Doctor chuckled, "All in due time, boys. How did the Vortex Manipulator do? Any problems?"

Jack looked down at his arm. No doubt the manipulator was under his jacket in its familiar place. "Nah. It can't pop immediately someplace though. It has an hour delay."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Oh, I know what that is. I'll have a look at it. It's just a dial that's worn out. It's not a big deal."

Jake put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "What else do you want us to go do?"

"Shit. Take a holiday, boys. But, I do want to know what the hell put you back in 1942? Tony says that Steve Rogers knows you from then?"

Jack laughed, "I took Jake to see the Blitz. He's always been interested in that bit of history. We ran into Steve there."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I don't think I want to know."

Jack looked back at him, "It was a party! He was there! I was drunk! What the hell do you expect?"

Jake rubbed his hands together and looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah, that was close enough to what happened."

"Ugh." The Doctor groaned as his bracelet beeped to get his attention. He flipped his arm over and read a reminder he had left for himself and simply said, "Shit."

Jack asked, "What's up?"

The Doctor pointed at the children. "Get them back to the island. Now. But, don't alarm them."

Jack nodded his head and immediately, all three of the men ran out to where the children and Poltious played. The children saw them running towards them. Assuming they were coming to play, they ran to meet them. Jack had his sleeve pulled up and had already typed in the coordinates to the island. As soon as he had the three of them in his arms, they all disappeared.

Poltious nodded his head as he popped his watch and disappeared.

The Doctor grabbed Jake by the front of his jacket and pulled him down behind a tree just as a shot rang past his head. The force field from the Doctor's bracelet reflected the next one.

Jake instinctively covered his head, "The fucking hell! Who's shooting at us?"

The Doctor groaned, "I'm so sick of this shit."

Another shot knocked the bark off of the tree where they took cover.

Jake ask quietly, "Rose is-"

"She's fine. Poltious took them back to the island."

Jake watched as he sat there and seemed to be listening to something. He took off one of his gloves and laid his hand in the snow. He whispered, "Alright. Got it. Hand me your side arm."

Jake handed the Doctor his gun. He opened the bottom to count the bullets in the clip and then pushed it back inside of the gun. He laid his hand in the snow again and seemed to be listening to something. Jake was astonished when the Doctor quickly jumped out from behind the tree and took four shots, one right after another.

The Doctor handed Jake back his gun and typed something in on his arm. He grabbed Jake's arm and they popped meters away to where the four shooters were. As soon as they arrived, Jake saw that the four men had a sniper rifle set up. It looked down in the valley where the children had been playing. They all lay on the ground, blood spilled on the fresh white snow. The Doctor had shot all of them in the head.

Jake put his gun back in its holster. "Fucking damn. Hell of a shot, Doc'."

The Doctor knelt beside of one of the men and removed his other glove. He touched the blood on the man's head and tasted it. "That won't work."

He quickly went to the next man and did the same thing. Jake's eyes grew huge as he watched what he was doing.

Jake shook his head, "What the hell are you doing?"

Lance popped back, "Rose and Sam are secure. Jack and the children have disappeared."

The Doctor didn't look up, "They will be there in an hour. They are fine. Zeus?"

Lance nodded his head. "I got him. He's fine. Will this work?"

The Doctor nodded his head at the plastic cooler that Lance had bought. "Perfect. Pack snow in it."

The Doctor walked over to the next man and knelt down. He dipped his finger to the gun shot to his head and tasted the blood. "This will work! O positive." He held out his hand, "Hand me your knife, Jake."

Jake reached in his pocket for his pocket knife and shook his head. "Right. I don't know if I want to be part of this or not."

The Doctor stood up and took off his wool coat and handed it to Jake. He then took off his jacket and handed it to him, too. He unbuttoned his oxford's sleeves and rolled them up. "I'll have to hurry. Damn, it's cold out here!"

Jake handed him the knife. He watched as the Doctor cut the man's jacket and shirt off.

Lance looked up at the field where they had been playing with the children. "Damn. Killer shot. You, Jake? That's at least, what… 400 meters?"

Jake shook his head, "Hell, that wasn't me. That was him."

The Doctor was busy cutting the man's chest open, "457 meters."

Lance nodded, impressed. "Damn. In the middle of a blizzard, too. Earning that Primus title today. Shit."

Lance looked at Jake who stood holding the Doctor's jacket and coat. The look on his face said it all. He could not believe what he was seeing.

Lance knelt down next to the Doctor. "How can I help here?"

The Doctor pointed at the other side of the man's chest. "Grab his ribcage there and help me pull it apart."

Lance knelt down on the other side of the man and pulled the ribcage apart with the Doctor. Jake nearly gagged at the popping noise it made. The Doctor looked inside of the man's chest. "Damn. I wish I had a torch. It would make this easier."

Jake seemed to come back to his senses and knelt down with his phone's light shining in the cavity where the Doctor worked. After just a few seconds, the Doctor pulled out the man's heart and laid it gently in the cooler of snow. He put some more snow in on top of it and closed the cooler. The Doctor rubbed snow on his hands to attempt to wash off the blood. Jake took off his scarf and tossed it to him. He rubbed his hands on it and tossed it on the body that lay at his feet.

"Cheers, Jake. That's a bit better." He said as he walked over and put back on his jacket and coat. Lance handed him the cooler.

"Want me to go with you?" Lance asked.

"No. It will be easier for it to just be me. Go to the ship and transport these men to the incinerator. Burn the ground here after that's done."

Lance nodded, "If Rose asks?"

"Tell her that she'll have to talk to me about it, later. Don't tell her what I've done here."

Lance took off his bloody gloves and tossed them on the chest of one of the bodies that lay at their feet. He took out the transport remote trigger. "Right. Jake, you're with me."

Before Jake could protest, they disappeared.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26 - Bedtime Stories and Burps

_Everyone recovered from the last chapter, yet? Wow! Thanks for the reviews!_

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26 - Bedtime Stories and Burps

The Doctor popped into the halls of Walter Reed Hospital. He held the cooler with the heart inside and looked around. He saw a door at the end of the hallway guarded by four Marines. He rushed down the hall.

One of the Marines held up his hand, "I'm sorry, sir. This is a restricted area."

The Doctor had already anticipated this. He took out his wallet and opened it to show the Marine the psychic paper Rose had put in there. "Colonel, sir. I'm on official business. This has to be delivered to the surgeon."

The Marine looked at the paper and nodded his head. "Right, sir. Open the door!" He barked at the other Marine that stood there. The Doctor rushed inside to hear Doctor Smith swearing at the top of his lungs.

"Is it ever getting here!? The actual fuck? I'm going to wake him up in five minutes if it's not here! There's no snow storm this severe!" He ranted.

The Doctor walked through the scrub room and held out the cooler. "Doctor Smith. I have a delivery for you."

Doctor Smith clapped his hands. "I had no idea you were the one bringing it, Doctor Smith! Makes sense though. What the hell kept you?"

He handed the cooler to him. "Weather. It's terrible out there. Getting worse by the second."

Doctor Smith nodded his head. "I've heard. Well, scrub in with us and we'll get this show on the road. I've got your device here that will keep me from having to stitch everything together. But, I'll confess that I'm more comfortable with you using that on President Shepherd."

He pointed to the Doctor and told a nurse, "Find the Doctor here some scrubs so he can get to work with us. I'll go ahead and test everything on this heart before we even open up ole Shepherd."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor sat next to Howard Shepherd's hospital bed. He wore his glasses and looked over the chart on the tablet he held. Satisfied with what he read, he nodded his head as Pete walked in with Caroline Shepherd.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Pete laughed.

The Doctor smiled, stood up and put the tablet back on the table. "You'll never believe it."

Caroline embraced him and held him tightly. "I don't need to know what happened. But, Adriano and Gobbo have both told me that Howie owes his life to you. As well as Jacob and the other children. I want to know what happened, but I don't want it spoken about in here where others might overhear."

He leaned back and nodded his head at her. "I completely agree." He took her hand and put it in Howie's. He started to wake up. Caroline sat on the side of the bed and smiled at him.

"Howard Shepherd. You have been drinking entirely too much again." Caroline fussed at him.

Howie didn't wake up completely and closed his eyes again. "It was Pete's fault, sweet thing."

Pete and the Doctor laughed.

Caroline looked up at them. "Thank you. Thank you, both."

The Doctor smiled, "He's going to be just fine, Caroline. He's in good hands."

Doctor Smith walked into the room. He smiled as he took Caroline's hand.

"Everything went great. Doctor Johnathon Smith showed up just in time with the donor heart and I insisted he assist with the surgery. He should have an easy recovery. The Doctor here has used his device that heals the cuts and veins together instead of us having to wait for that to happen. We've done another heart transplant together and that patient has had a remarkable recovery."

Pete nodded his head. "That's great news. Do you hear that Howie?"

Howie moaned, "I need a drink."

They laughed at him. "Maybe in a few days, sir." Doctor Smith told him. He looked at Caroline and Pete. "We'll keep him in here for a few more hours, then move him up to a room. You're both welcome to stay with him."

He turned and shook the Doctor's hand. "Thank you again for assisting, Doctor. I look forward to working with you again."

The Doctor smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, Doctor Smith. Hell of a job."

Doctor Smith walked out of the room.

The Doctor, still in his scrubs, sighed. "I need to get changed and get back home. Varro!"

Varro stepped out of the shadows, "Sir!"

Caroline jumped at his sudden appearance. Pete patted her shoulder and smiled. "It's alright, Caroline."

"Keep an eye out here and let me know if I'm needed. Just like we discussed. Right?"

Varro nodded his head. "It's under control."

The Doctor spoke, "Howie. Rest. I'll be back later to check on everything."

Howie didn't open his eyes. "I feel like I've been rode hard and put up wet."

Pete laughed, "Is that normal?"

The Doctor laughed, "It's the anesthesia. It has to get out of his system. He'll feel better than he has in months as soon as his oxygen level has came up."

Caroline kissed Howie's hand. "I'm right here, darling."

Howie smiled, "Don't let me go, sweet thing."

Caroline smiled, "I won't."

The Doctor patted Pete on the back. "Tell Varro if you need me for anything. I'll pop directly back."

Pete nodded his head. "Right."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Genie sat on her knees at the bar of the island kitchen. She was dressed in her purple pajamas and her long, curly hair had been combed out. Her robot box that she had made sat on the floor.

Legate leaned on the cabinet and dipped a pickle into the peanut butter jar. He smiled at her as he leaned in her face and ate it.

"Mmmmmmm…." He teased her.

"Legate! That is gross!"

Legate pointed the other end of the pickle at her, "Have you tried it?"

Genie shook her head. "Why would I want to?"

Legate went to the cabinet. "Here. This is my favorite thing in the world. You'll love it."

He returned to the bar with a bag of Cheetos and a can of tuna. He dipped the Cheetos into the tuna and ate it.

Genie covered her face and groaned. "That is disgusting!"

"Mmmm…" Legate teased her again.

The Doctor walked into the sitting room and looked around. "Hey! There's someone."

Genie jumped off of the stool and ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "What are you and Legate in here doing?"

Genie pointed at him as they went back into the kitchen. "I asked him to make me something to eat and he's grossing me out. Daddy. Legate eats some nasty stuff!"

Legate laughed, "She asked for a Toad in a Hole. I have no idea what that is."

He chuckled, "Daddy will make you Toad in the Hole tomorrow for breakfast. How about something else for tonight? It's late."

"Bread and butter?" Genie suggested.

Legate slapped the bar top. "I know what that is. Coming up!"

The Doctor sat Genie back down in the stool. "Rose is upstairs?"

Legate nodded his head. "Yep!"

"Cross?" he asked.

"That, I'm not sure." He admitted through a chuckle. "I heard about the shot. I wish I had seen it."

"It wasn't a big deal." He shrugged his shoulders. "Genie, I'm going to check on mum. Alright?"

She nodded her head as she told Legate, "Don't put anything icky on my bread, you mad man!"

The Doctor smiled, "How about…..chocolate sprinkles?"

Genie rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Yes!"

Legate nodded his head, "Chocolate sprinkles for Princess Genevieve. I'll make myself one of those, too!"

The Doctor laughed as he walked up the stairs. He walked in his and Rose's bedroom and looked around, "Rose?"

She wasn't in there. He walked back out of the bedroom and down the hall to Genie's room. "Rose?" He sang her name.

"I'm in here." She called to him.

He walked back out into the hallway and into the next room that was used as a spare. Rose stood in the room with Arla holding Sam. Rose turned and smiled at him. "Hi! You're back! How's Howie?"

"Resting. He'll be fine. Everything went great."

Rose's relief was oblivious as he walked over to her and kissed her lips quickly. He smiled at Arla and greeted her in German. She smiled and said something back to him.

He looked at Arla and Rose. "What are you two doing in here?"

Rose put her hands on his chest. "Well, I think we should make this Sam's room. What do you think?"

He nodded his head. "I've been thinking about that. He's still close to us, but on his own. I'd like him to stay in our room for a little bit more."

Rose smiled, "I agree. But, it will take a bit to change this room into his."

He nodded his head. "Right. Alright."

Rose felt his emotions. "Is that alright?"

He nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Do whatever you like. Hmmm…."

"Baby, you feel tired. Are you alright?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah. I think I need to go take a shower and clear my head. Tony is coming by in a bit to get us for something. I'm sorry, I should have told you about that before now."

She patted his chest. "It's been a hell of a day. I still don't know why Poltious popped us back so suddenly. I've asked all of the guys and they say that I need to ask you."

He sighed as looked down at her hand that he held.

Rose sensing it was more than he was willing to go into at the moment, told him, "Baby. Go take a shower and a few deep breaths. I'll go get ready and get Genie to bed."

He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Tony walked into the sitting room downstairs with Pepper. He was wearing a suit and his sunglasses. Pepper was dressed in a lovely black dress with tall heels.

"Damn, why is it so dark in here? Friday, turn up the lights!" Tony complained. The room brightened.

Genie handed Legate her plate and turned around, "My Tony!"

She jumped off of the stool and ran to him. He picked her up and bit her cheek playfully causing her to giggle. He sat her down on the top of the bar. "Did you see our Christmas tree? Mum said that Father Christmas came and left it."

Pepper looked at the tree and smiled, "That's beautiful. Wow."

Tony looked at the tree and chuckled, "How did he fit that in his bag?"

Genie rolled her eyes. "He has a bag that's bigger on the inside of course! How else?!"

Tony hit himself in the side of the head. "You're right. I wasn't thinking. He probably does."

Legate laughed, "Of course, Tony!"

Genie asked him. "How are you feeling? Did you get all of your sleep?"

Tony took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. "I did! I'm completely fine. In fact…." He took off his jacket and lay it on the back of the bar stool. He unbuttoned the sleeve on his shirt and pulled up it up. He pointed at the heart she had drew on him the day before. "Look at that. It works. It makes me feel better."

Genie rubbed her small finger across it. "Why is it pink on the edges?"

Tony rubbed his arm, "Because it's a tattoo. I had it put there permanently. Now, it will always help me feel better."

Pepper looked at his arm. "When did you do that?"

"Earlier today." He told her.

Genie looked up and him and smiled. He kissed her forehead, "Now, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Genie crossed her arms. "Probably."

"Yes." The Doctor told her as he walked into the room. He was wearing a black, three piece suit and a blue tie. He was holding Sam in his arms. "Both of these rotten children of mine should be asleep. Legate, would you fetch me a bottle?"

Legate went over to the food replicator. "Warm or cool?"

"Warm, please."

Pepper smiled at him, "John, whose baby is this?"

Tony laughed, "That's Sam! He's John and Rose's baby. He's, what? Five weeks old?"

The Doctor nodded as he smiled down at Sam. "Yes. We've kept his birth quiet. We're planning to announce it in a few days."

Pepper smiled down at Sam. "He's beautiful. He looks just like Rose."

"That's why he's beautiful." He smiled.

Legate handed him a bottle and asked, "Tony? Pepper? Anything?"

Tony shook his head. "No, thanks. I've not had a bottle in a while. You, Gene?" He teased.

Genie laughed, "I don't drink out of a bottle. That's for babies."

Tony nodded his head. "Pepper? Bottle?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"Where's your sister wife?" Tony asked Legate.

"With Ashena." Legate smiled.

Tony looked back, "Oh, sorry. Pepper, this is Legate. This is Pepper."

Legate shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Pepper. I've heard wonderful things."

She smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you. I love your name. What is that from?"

Legate shook his head. "You can ask my father next time you see him. I honestly have no idea."

Tony pointed at Legate. "Poltious works with them, too. That's the kid's father."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Kid. Really, Tony? He's what? Legate, you look… 20, 21?"

The Doctor laughed under his breath, "Yeah, that's close enough."

Legate nodded his head. "Yeah. Right around there."

Tony laughed, realizing that Legate was probably older than himself and Pepper put together. "Yeah. 21. We'll go with that!"

The Doctor stood in front of Genie and laid his forehead to hers as he feed Sam. "My Sara Gene, you need to go to bed and get some rest."

"Daddy. Did you see that Tony got a tattoo?"

"Does it say, 'Genie needs to go to bed?'" He teased.

She giggled, "No. It's my heart I drew on him to make him feel better."

The Doctor looked back at Tony.

Tony shook his head. "Drugs. We should talk to her about that."

The Doctor laughed. "Come on, Genie. Mum is getting ready for us to go out. Legate will be downstairs if you need him."

Legate nodded his head. "Yep! I have a game to watch."

He laid his forehead to Genie's again. "Why are you feeling that way?"

"Daddy. Will you be safe?" She asked him.

Sam slurped his bottle, which made them all laugh. He looked down at him. "Will Daddy be safe?" He repeated her question.

Tony picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Gene. Your Mom and Dad are going out with me and Pepper. Didn't I tell you I would keep him safe?"

Genie hugged Tony's neck and he rubbed her back. "Come on. Pepper and I will tuck you in. Your Daddy has his hands full with little brother."

He looked at Pepper. "Come on, Pepper. We'll be back down, John."

Pepper looked shocked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he carried Genie to the lift. Pepper walked with him.

"Press the three." Tony instructed Pepper.

"How do you know where her bedroom even is?" Pepper asked.

"I've been to her tea parties." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

Pepper laughed in complete disbelief. "You are having tea parties with her?"

Genie rose her head up and looked at Pepper. "Sure he has! He brought these tiny cookies with sprinkles in them."

Tony shook his head as Pepper laughed at his embarrassment. "Sprinkles, Tony?"

He looked back at her, "Well, that's what I like. Who knows what Gene would have made for us. Mud pie, or something."

The door of the lift opened and Pepper walked out, followed by Tony and Genie.

As Tony walked down the hall, he sung to Genie. She hadn't let go of his neck, and he thought for a moment she might have went to sleep. He walked into her bedroom and lay her down in her bed and pulled the purple duvet over her.

"Purple." Pepper said as she looked around Genie's room.

"That's Gene's favorite color." Tony explained. "She's not a pink, sortof girl. Right, Gene?"

Genie rubbed her eyes, "Right."

Tony asked her. "Where is Goofy?"

Pepper watched as Genie pointed to her table with her other dolls. He picked it up and tucked it in with her and sat on the side of the bed. Pepper sat in the rocking chair and smiled.

Tony rubbed Genie's back. "Alright. I've tucked you in and I'm rubbing your back. What else do I have to do? This is new to me."

Genie smiled, "You are supposed to tell me a story."

"What kind of story? Some Disney crap?" Tony complained.

Genie rolled over on her back and pointed at him. "You need to be more careful. That was almost a swear."

He rolled his eyes and looked at Pepper. "Gene made me a swear jar, so I'm not able to swear in front of her."

Pepper smiled, "Gene, I like you."

Tony pointed at Pepper. "Do you know my girlfriend? This is Pepper."

Genie smiled, "Hi, Pepper."

Pepper smiled at her. "It's nice to meet the other girl in Tony's life."

Genie smiled at Tony, "So, our plan at the restaurant worked?"

Tony smiled and put his finger over his lips. "First rule of the spy business is to keep your plans to yourself."

Pepper covered her mouth and laughed. "This could be the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Tony rolled his eyes at her and reached in his pocket. "I have something for you, Gene. I fixed your bracelet. Let me see your arm."

Genie held her arm out and he slipped the bracelet on her tiny wrist. He pointed at it and told Genie, "Stay that long name of yours."

Genie smiled, "Sara Genevieve Tyler-Smith."

"The Lizard." Tony added as the silver bracelet activated and adjusted to Genie's small wrist.

"I'm not a lizard!" Genie fussed.

Tony laughed, "I took out the shock thing. Now, if you need help, you simply say, 'Help.' Then John, me, Legate or a tall person can use it to shock someone. I figured that was safer."

Genie looked at her bracelet. "What's this?"

He looked at it. "That's diamonds. John had the people at Tiffany's put them in there today. There are two."

"Why two?" Genie asked him.

"Well, diamonds are made when coal is put under a lot of pressure. If a person, has to go through something very hard, I think it makes them more beautiful."

"Just like a diamond?" Genie asked.

He smiled, "Right. Just like a diamond. See this diamond was a little boy, whose parents didn't want him. He was adopted when he was just a few days old, but ended up losing those parents when he got to be a bit older. It was hard, but it turned him into who he is now."

He pointed at the other one. "This one is a little girl, who lost her Dad. Then later, her Mom. Then she was adopted by another Mom and Dad and moved to an island. Her Daddy did things that even she would never know to keep her safe. His friend, the other diamond, promised her that he would always help keep her Mom and Dad safe. And to bring them home. Don't worry about them Gene. I'll keep an eye on them. Alright?"

"Can I still call you with you with it?"

He nodded his head. "Anytime. Call me, or your Dad. Legate. Anyone of us. We can pop right to you. You're never alone. You have a small army behind you."

Genie smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"Now, does that count as a story?"

She snuggled in the bed. "No."

He looked at Pepper, who laughed under her breath. "You might have met your match with her."

"Fine. A story. Okay. Ummm…. One my Mom always told me. Once upon a time, there was a prince. He was loved by his kingdom and they became very sad and wept when one day his father asked him to go on a quest."

"What did he have to go find?" Genie asked.

"A sword. He sent him to find this sword that would give the King infinite wisdom. He would be smarter than anyone else in his land, but only if he possessed this sword."

"Why would you want to know everything?"

"I'm telling this story, Gene. Don't get ahead of me."

Pepper rocked in the chair and giggled at Tony and Genie. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

He continued, "Anyway. So, the son went away, on this great adventure. One day, I'll tell you what all sorts of trouble he got into on his quest. They are pretty good. Eventually, he found the sword. He returned to his father only to discover that the sword had no great power. The quest he had been on was what made him wise. The son took over the kingdom."

Genie smiled, "That's a neat story, Tony."

He smiled as he rubbed her back. "Yeah? It was always my favorite."

Rose stood in the doorway. "Thank you for tucking her in Tony. That was really sweet."

Tony looked back at her. "John was busy. It's not a big deal."

Rose walked in the room and smiled at Pepper. "You see how he's trying to play this off."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Phhh…. Women. Whatever. Gene, don't grow up to be…."

Pepper rose her eyebrows at him. "Be what? Exactly?"

He bit his lip. "Nevermind. I'm outnumbered in here. I'm going to leave you with your mom then. Alright?"

Genie tapped her cheek, which Tony leaned down and playfully bit. Genie squealed and giggled. He rose up, "Night Gene. See you later."

She laughed, "Good night, Tony. You are so silly."

Rose sat down next to Genie as Tony walked out of the bedroom with Pepper.

"Elevator or the stairs?" he asked.

Pepper smiled, "Elevator with these heels. I'm sorry, but you are so sweet with her. I didn't know half of this stuff about you. You were adopted?"

He nodded his head as he pressed the button to summon the lift. "How about that? Howard Stark's son, isn't his true son. You can see why that's a secret. No one knows that about me. Well, except a few people." He put his finger to his lips. The doors opened and they stepped inside.

Pepper held his hand and continued to smile. "She's made you a swear jar?"

"Yeah, and the little shit makes you pay, too. She's gotten over $600 out of me already." He complained.

Pepper laughed, "I'm surprised it's not more. Sounds like just what you needed."

"Phhh….John's little… I don't even know what. Lizard." He grumbled.

She giggled at him as the door opened and they walked out of the lift and back through the sitting room to the kitchen.

The Doctor looked up at them, "Genie go to bed?"

Tony sat at the bar next to Pepper. "Yeah. Rose is in with her now."

He nodded as he put Sam on his shoulder and started to pat his back. Legate laid a dishtowel on his shoulder for him. "Cheers, Legate. Thanks for putting her to bed, Tony. It's been a hell of a day."

Tony waved his hand. "It's no problem. I put her bracelet back on her. She liked the diamonds."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That was a great idea. I would have never thought of it."

Pepper pointed at Tony, "That was your idea? Not his?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "She's a girl. She likes jewelry. It just made sense." He pointed at the Doctor. "Are you beating that child? Is that what you are doing?"

The Doctor laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to get him to burp."

Pepper laughed, "Do you see how he tries to change the subject?"

The Doctor laughed as Tony held out his hands, "He could be beating the hell out of that child! It would be on our heads if we didn't stop him. What do you expect?"

Legate laughed and shook his head. "John, I doubt Genie will stay upstairs with you lot out of the house. I've already put her a blanket on the sofa in here for when she comes downstairs."

The Doctor continued to pat Sam's back, "Thank you, Legate. You're probably right. I didn't think about that."

Tony was concerned. "How much longer are you going to beat that kid? Is that necessary? I don't think that's right."

He rolled his eyes. "You have to do this so the air bubbles that form when he's drinking his bottle will pop. It causes him to burp."

"Are you sure he has to?"

"Yes. He has it right there in the middle of his chest."

"Shit. I don't think you know what you're doing man. It looks like you are trying to kill him. I'm not comfortable watching this."

"You want to try?"

"NO! I don't burp babies. No."

"Then, shut up."

Pepper laughed at them. Tony looked at her. "What?"

"You two are hysterical." She shook her head at them. "John, is Rose excited about this? I know she watches him."

"I have no idea what we're doing. Tony wouldn't tell me."

Pepper rounded on Tony. "You didn't tell him? With all of the violence they have had to deal with?! They trust you that much? Hell, I don't know if I would!"

Tony held his hands out. "John knows I'm on his side! Relax! This is good for him and Rose's PR! They need to be out where people can see them. Are you really still beating that child's back? Will you just stop for a minute? It will make me feel better."

"To hell with how you feel. This is not for your benefit." The Doctor assured him as he kissed Sam's cheek and continued to pat his back.

Tony sat back dramatically, "Woo! Staying up all night makes your ass cranky."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "What is this you are dragging us to? How many bodyguards do I need to bring?"

Tony pointed at him. "You are a Primus. You can just come with Rose. Right?"

Pepper looked confused. "He's a what?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It's a….thing. Never mind." He looked at Tony. "What is this? Who is this that has asked for us?"

Tony pointed at him. "John. It's harmless. But it's going to help your sorry ass out. Have you seen any news today?"

He shook his head as he continued to pat Sam's back. "No, I've been busy."

Tony couldn't stand it anymore. "Damn! Give me this kid. You are hitting him too hard."

The Doctor took a deep breath and handed Sam to Tony. "Hold his head, he's not steady with that just yet."

Tony held Sam to his shoulder and the Doctor put the dishcloth on his shoulder. Tony rubbed Sam's back, "You are like a ball of goo. Are babies supposed to feel like this?"

The Doctor sighed and leaned against the cabinet. "Yes. He's fine. Pat his back."

"Shut up. I'm doing this. What is the towel for?"

"To catch the spit up if he does that. He normally doesn't, but oh I hope he does."

"John, that's mean." Tony insisted.

Pepper covered her face and laughed at them.

The Doctor continued, "Tell me what the hell you are taking us to."

"No! It's a surprise. Rose will love it, and I think you will, too. Well, as long as you can get your ass off your shoulders for a bit."

The Doctor crossed his arms and groaned.

"John, it's safe. Trust me. He's the only one that knows you two are going to be there. But, you need to go. It will help with this shit you are dealing with. These fuckers took a man, dressed him up to look just like you, and beat the hell out of him. They are claiming it is you and that they have killed Rose Tyler. It's all over the news. You need to come with me, be seen in public with her, so everyone knows you are alright. This shit is so far out of hand, and it's only getting worse. They are reaching for whatever media attention they can get because no one can see you."

"This can't be right. I was at the White House today with Pete."

"Those pictures have been blocked by the media. They are only talking about this, and Howard Shepherd on his deathbed. No one knows what is really going on. You're taking your ass, and Rose's, to sort this out."

Rose walked in the room. "And Tony is down here talking about my ass. What a surprise."

Tony rolled his eyes. "John. Trust me on this. I grew up in the spotlight and have had to deal with these damn ass clowns my entire life. Use them to your advantage. Everyone loves Howard Shepherd. The entire world is sitting on the edge of their seat and mourning him already. Now this shit. Everyone knows you guys are tight with him. It's just what you need to do. Go, and be seen."

He sighed, "Rose. What do you think about this?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. I've just walked in on this. Who are we going to see?"

"He won't tell me."

Tony patted Sam's back gently.

Rose looked at Pepper. "Do you know?"

Pepper nodded, "Yes. And I really don't know why he won't tell you. It's not that big of a deal. Tony's been on his list for months now."

"List? What list?" the Doctor asked.

Tony groaned, "Damn it, John. It's like this. Do you trust me? Or not? Bottom line here."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "I'm leaving this to you."

Rose smiled, "Sounds like fun."

He laughed, "I knew she would say that."

Sam let out a burp. Tony nodded his head proudly, "See. I knew what I was doing."

"I hope he spits up all over that expensive suit." The Doctor complained.

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "Rose. Let this man sleep at night. Damn."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	27. Chapter 27 - Eddy Sea

_Note from the author: Probably the longest chapter I've ever published. It was so much fun to write. Hope you enjoy!_

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 27 - Eddy Sea

Tony, Pepper, Rose and the Doctor popped into a small, beige room. There was a long, leather sofa on one side, and a mirror with lights on the other side. The Doctor looked around and didn't let go of Rose's hand. "This is a dressing room. We're in New York. What is this?"

Pepper smiled. "I'll go get him. Is that your arrangement?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. I'll try to keep them from popping away."

Pepper walked out of the door.

Rose looked around. The table in front of the sofa held a large vase of flowers and sweets. She hugged his arm and pointed at it. "Baby, it looks like they were expecting someone with a sweet tooth."

Tony fell into the sofa. "Yeah, I wonder who the hell that would be?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. Rose let go of his hand and sat next to Tony. She was wearing a long sleeve, shift dress. Instead of heals, she had on bright, red trainers. She wore her new ear rings and a long necklace.

Tony smiled at her. "This dress is beautiful, by the way. It's perfect for this."

The Doctor shook his head.

Tony laughed. "How pissed is he?"

Rose giggled, "He's been like this most of the day."

"Sexual frustration. Yeah. I get it. Give it up for the man, Rose." Tony teased.

Rose smacked Tony in the chest.

The Doctor leaned against the wall and crossed his arms as Tony and Rose laughed.

Pepper opened the door and they heard her say, "No, I'm sorry. Just him. Tony doesn't like a crowd."

She opened the door wider and a tall man with very short hair wearing a dark suit walked in. He covered his mouth as soon as he saw Rose sitting next to Tony.

Tony quickly pointed at him. "Don't you dare embarrass yourself, man."

The Doctor pointed at him, "That's….."

The man held his hand out and Rose put her hand in his for him to kiss. "Rose Tyler. Wow. Pepper didn't tell us you were here. It's so nice to see you again. And is this Doctor Smith?"

Rose smiled proudly, "That's him."

The Doctor shook his hand but was star struck. Rose and Tony laughed at him. The man smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Smith. I'm-"

"Justin Timberlake." He mumbled.

Justin laughed. "Hell, he knows me. That's pretty cool."

Rose laughed, "What are you doing here?"

He pointed at Tony. "Tony asked me to come over for the Expo. It's amazing! I had no idea you were going to be here. Wow."

Tony smiled as Rose looked back at him.

The Doctor was confused. "You didn't ask for us to come?"

Justin looked back at him, "Sorry, no. I mean, I should have. I knew you were friends. Anyway, I need to get back. It was nice to see you again, Rose. Tony."

Rose smiled, "See you."

He turned around and shook the Doctor's hand again. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Smith."

"Yeah. You, too."

Pepper held the door open and they both walked through it quickly.

Tony laughed, "Take a picture of his face, Rose."

Rose laughed. "Baby. Are you alright?"

He was in shock. "Where the hell are we? Do you know who that was?"

Tony chuckled at his friend. "Fan boy alert."

The Doctor looked at Rose. "Nice to see you _again_? You know him?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Come over here and sit down."

He pointed at her, "Ah! No. I feel like there's some explanation that needs to take place here."

Tony waved his hand at him. "Moron. This is Rose Tyler! You need to realize who you married. Everyone knows this woman! The heiress to the Vitex Shit. The famous Pete Tyler's only daughter? How do you not know this shit?"

He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled loudly. "This has been the strangest day."

Tony laughed as he looked back at Rose. "This will be so much fun with him. Have you put this together yet?"

Rose looked back at Tony and smiled. "I think so."

He pointed at them. "The two of you just suck. Just so you know. I don't like not knowing."

Tony rose his sunglasses up and rubbed his eyes. "Damn. John is so pissy. Get some sleep tonight, man. For me."

Pepper walked back into the room. They could hear her speaking. "No! Just him. You know how Tony is."

The short man walked into the room with very short hair. He wore a red, crushed velvet suit. Tony stood up when he came in the room to shake his hand. "Nice to see you again, Eddy."

The Doctor gasped again. He pointed at him. "That's Eddy Sea!"

Eddy Sea covered his mouth and squealed in surprise. "Doctor Johnathon Smith knows who I am!" He said with a lisp.

Tony tossed up his hand, "Okay, well shit, now we have two fan boys in the room."

Eddy stood with his hand on his hip. He looked at Rose. "I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here. Will you and John come on the show tonight? With Tony?"

Rose looked over at the Doctor and smiled, "Ugh. What do you think, John?"

The Doctor was still in shock. "We're on the Eddy Sea Show? Is that where we are?"

Eddy looked back and smiled, "You beat your sweet ass you are! What do you think? Tony has made me aware of the circumstances and this audience here has been through security checks. It's as safe as it can possibility be. It will be taped live, and there is security in place. Your guys, of course. I don't have any guys. I probably should get some. That would rather interesting."

The Doctor looked back at Tony. Tony smiled, "You left Timon with me. He's in on this. He has ¾ of the quad boys with him."

The Doctor put his hands on his hips and mumbled. "Fuckers. They could have told me. Lewis has been chatting my ear off all night."

Tony laughed. "Eddy. Give us a bit."

Eddy shook all of their hands again and excitedly left the room.

Rose sat back and crossed her legs. She smiled, "This is amazing. Wow, Tony."

Tony walked over to the Doctor and pointed at him. "This is exactly what you both need to do. Go out there, with me."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "We've been interviewed on CNN and-"

"That was CNN! This is a late night talk show. Everyone knows this show! It's in millions of homes. It's casual. Pete even watches this!"

Rose nodded her head. "That's true. Mum watches it. Every week."

Tony continued, "This makes you both more approachable. More….normal. Right now, you both are like…. Fucking royalty that no one can get to know except through tabloids, news or presidential speeches. Come on man. You are intelligent. You know I'm right. Come down with the mortals for a bit. What do you have to lose?"

He crossed his arms and looked back at Rose. "I'm going to leave this to you. What do you think, Rose?"

Rose smiled as she looked at Tony. "Count us in."

Tony smiled, "Right." He walked over to the door and called for Pepper.

Rose walked over, took his hand and pulled him into a corner. "Baby. What's on your mind? You are so angry. You feel like you are vibrating from the anger over here."

He rubbed the side of his forehead and sighed. "Rose, I'm fine. Just, something on my mind. Don't worry about me."

She looked seriously up at him. "You are not fine. Come here with me."

He looked confused as she led him into the small restroom there from the dressing room. "You're taking me to the loo? What the hell?" He asked.

She closed the door and locked it. She put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. Her lips met his as she kept him pressed against the wall. She could feel his shock began to wear off as his hands found their way up her skirt to her bum. Her tongue danced with his as she sent him images of him bending her over and taking her from behind.

She released her grip on him and looked him in the eyes. "Now. How's that for something on your mind?"

Stunned, he could only say, "Uh…."

"Do you think we have time for that?"

"What? Right here?" He asked.

"Yeah, probably not. File it away for later." She told him as she kissed his lips quickly.

"Rose. I….." he started to laugh. "This has been the strangest day." He covered his face and continued to laugh.

She smiled at him. "I love you. I'm sorry you didn't realize this about me. I imagine it is rather shocking."

He smiled and shook his head. "I knew this, I just…I don't know. This is just strange."

Rose leaned in and ran her hands through his hair. "I hate to admit it, but I believe Tony is right about this. It will be fun. We love watching this show."

He dropped his head. "I can't believe this. Are we really going to do this?"

She giggled at him, "Allonsy!"

He kissed her quickly and smiled, "Allonsy."

He took her hand and they walked back out of the loo into the dressing room. A young man was there with Tony. "Right. Vodka martini for me. Make one dirty for Pepper. John? What do you want?"

"Scotch." He said as he sat on the sofa with Rose.

Rose held up two fingers. "He needs two. I want a white wine, please."

The young man nodded his head. "Right. Thank you."

He closed the door behind him. Tony sat down on the other side of Rose and spoke in his terrible, British accent. "A quick snog in the cupboard then, governor?"

The Doctor didn't look at him and chuckled as he bit his thumb. "Oh, if we had only had more time."

He sent some images of what he wanted to do into Rose's head. She turned and looked at him as he continued to bite his thumb and stare off into nothing. She took his hand from his mouth and held it. "Later." She whispered.

He cleared his throat and shook his head.

Tony noticed and laughed, "I know I don't want to know what the hell happened in that restroom. He seems to be in a better mood, though."

Rose rubbed his thigh. "He's fine, Tony."

XXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Caroline sat in the chair at in the hospital room with Howie and Pete. For the second time, she had drifted off and jumped in the chair she sat in.

Pete walked over to her and took her hand. "Caroline. Go back to the house and get some sleep. Adriano will take you. Jackie has a room ready for you already. I'll stay here with Howie."

Caroline nodded her head. "Howie Shephard. I'm going to Pete's house. Is that alright with you?"

Howie rubbed his face. The oxygen tubes going to his nose had been removed over an hour before. He smiled at her. "Baby, I feel better than have in months. I'm fine. Go on to Jackie's and get some rest."

Caroline smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Adriano walked into the room and she put her arm in his. She quickly pointed to Pete. "Call me if I'm needed."

Howie laughed, "You're always needed, sweet thing."

She rolled her eyes. "And no drinking! I know you two."

Adriano and her disappeared.

Howie looked over at Pete. "Got some whiskey?"

"Of course! Let me get you some. Well, hell. Let me ask the Doctor first how much you can have. Varro?"

Varro sat in the corner with his feet propped up in the window. He smiled, "He said Howie can have three glasses, as long as he drinks it with you, Pete."

Pete pulled out the bigger on the inside box that the Doctor had given to him that he kept the bottle and glasses in. He poured the three of them a glass each. Pete handed Varro a glass. Howie smiled as he clanged glasses with Pete. "Hell of a son-in-law you have there, Pete!"

Pete nodded, "Boy, don't I know it?"

Varro started laughing in the corner. Howie and Pete looked over at him. Pete asked, "What are you on about?"

Varro shook his head. "I'm sorry. Wow. Man, is he pissed."

"Pray tell, who?" Howie asked.

"John! Wow. You would think he would be having a good day after….well, nevermind. Caroline said we couldn't speak of that in here."

"What the hell is he angry about?"

Varro shook his head and laughed, "Oh, this will be too good." He got up and turned on the telly in the room. He grabbed the controller and turned it to the correct channel. He looked back at Pete and Howie and laughed, "Oh, just trust me on this."

Pete sat back in the chair, next to Howie, sipping his whiskey.

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Eddy Sea ran out on the stage among a packed audience at the Stark Expo in New York City. The auditorium held over 10,000 people and the cheers and applause was deafening. Television cameras danced around the stage.

"Welcome! Welcome! We have an amazing show for tonight! As you know, we're here in New York City at the Stark Expo. You will never believe who we're going to be chatting with. Wow. I'm still in a bit of shock about it myself!"

He pretended to almost faint. "Seriously though. You will never believe it."

xxxxxxXxxxxx

Pete rubbed his chin. "Oh! Eddy Sea! I love his show. Jack's and I watch it."

Varro laughed, "She's watching it now with the guard there at the mansion. Caroline has even has sat down with her."

"Who's on it?" Pete asked.

Varro shook his head, "Not telling. But, he's pissed."

Howie put it together and laughed. "Rose and John."

Pete looked surprised, "Rose and John?!"

Varro nodded and laughed, "Right in one."

Howie sat up straighter in the bed. "Oh hell. Pour me another one. This will be great."

Xxxxxx

Eddy Sea continued to speak, "Okay, well. Is everyone having a great time at the Expo?"

The crowd cheered.

He laughed, "Wonderful! Then, the man you need to thank is here! Let's get these guests on!"

Music started playing as he ran to his chair that he always sat in when he interviewed his guests. A sofa sat to his left. He held his arm out and said, "Please welcome, Tony Stark!"

The crowd cheered as Tony walked out onto the stage and shook Eddy's hand. Tony waved to the crowd who cheered. AC/DC's Highway to Hell played loudly. Tony unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the sofa.

Eddy was beaming as he sat down. "Welcome! Welcome!"

"It's good to be back!" Tony insisted.

"Alright. Before we go any further, what did they decide?"

Tony smiled and nodded his head.

Eddy smiled and stood back up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I know you need some good news what with the terrible stuff going on. May I introduce, Rose Tyler and Doctor Johnathon Smith!"

The Doctor held Rose's hand as they walked out onto the stage. AC/DC's song began to play again. Eddy greeted them both and Rose sat down between Tony and the Doctor on the sofa. The crowd stood up and cheered louder than they had all night. They had been sitting for a few moments before the crowd started to get quieter.

Eddy laughed, "They might just all shout at us for the entire show."

An audience member shouted, "I love you, Rose Tyler!"

Rose smiled and pointed in the direction the shout came from, "I told you to wait in the car!"

Tony and the Doctor laughed at her as the crowd cheered again.

The Doctor leaned over, kissed her cheek and smiled at her. "You are mad."

She took his hand and Tony's as they sat on the sofa together. Tony kissed her hand.

After the crowd settled down, Eddy spoke, "So, I'm sorry, but we probably need to formally introduce you both. You are Rose Tyler-Smith?"

Rose nodded her head. "Or Rose Smith. Either one."

"And of course, Doctor Johnathon Smith."

The Doctor nodded, "Or John. That works, too."

Eddy made a squealing noise in his throat. "He's going to let me call him John! This is brilliant! Anyway, welcome. All three of you! I don't think I've ever had a better couch. This is a cool couch here!"

The crowd went crazy again.

Eddy spoke again, "So, Tony asked me to come tonight and film a show here at the Expo to promote it. Tony, the Expo. It's been crazy successful."

Tony nodded his head. "It has. There have been a lot of jobs, scholarships, research shared, everything since the doors opened. It's been amazing."

"Now it lasts for a year, correct?"

"Yeah. But, it's been so successful that I believe it would be a good idea to have something like this going all of the time."

"So, there's something in the works?"

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah….but."

The Doctor shook his head. "We're not ready to announce that quite yet. The Expo still has a few more months to go."

XxxxxxxXxxxx

Pete threw his arms out. "What the hell is he up to now?"

XxxxxxxxXxxxx

Eddy continued, "Even with the violence, I'm amazed at the crowds this has pulled in."

Tony smiled, "It has been amazing. Not only for the Expo, but to the city of New York. People have to have a place to stay, place to eat, it's done a lot for the city. Brought in a lot of money."

"You would think people would be too frightened to come-"

"Nah. Rose and John are here. They have come several times. I don't know anyone in the cross hairs more than them." Tony pointed out.

Eddy nodded his head. "Well, that is true. In fact, I will confess that I had bought into the rumor that you were ill, Rose."

Rose smiled, "No. I'm perfectly fine."

"No one has seen you in months."

"We had just gotten married. We just wanted some time to ourselves." She looked over at the Doctor and smiled.

Eddy pointed at the Doctor. "But, we've seen him. Just not you."

The Doctor bit his lip. "Rose has been busy. We built a new home and she's been furnishing it. Managing what color everything is painted, what sort of tile goes where? That sort of thing. She's been busy."

Tony pointed out, "Not to mention being 'mum'."

Eddy nodded, "That's right. You adopted a little girl right after you where married."

Rose shook her head. "No, that was just before. Genie's mother was a friend of mine. When she died, she left her to me."

Eddy nodded his head. "That's right. I'm sorry."

Tony spoke, "Gene has been through a lot, but she couldn't be in a better place. She has a great mom, and the most overprotective father I've ever met."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I have my reasons."

Eddy nodded his head. "I imagine any child of a former secret agent-"

"I was never a secret agent. Everyone keeps saying that."

Tony pointed out, "You were an agent for the Presidents of the United States and the People's Republic of Great Britain?"

"Yeah. And some other….places."

"Can you tell us what you had to do?" Tony asked.

"Well, no…but-"

"That makes you a secret agent! Easy. Problem solved, John."

Rose looked back at him and smiled as he laughed, "Alright. You win."

Eddy continued, "So, a secret agent has swept the most famous, young lady in the world off of her feet. How did you do it?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders as he looked back at Rose. "I honestly have no idea. I don't know what she sees in me."

Rose smiled as she held his hand. "John is amazing. He's all I have ever wanted. He's charming, handsome and the smartest man I've ever met."

Tony pointed to him, "That's true. He knows everything. It's weird. He could win any game show."

Eddy laughed, "I've read someplace that you can speak several languages."

Rose smiled, "He can. But he had to because of his work."

"How many can you speak?" Eddy asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never counted. A lot."

"How do you learn that many? Is your brain just partitioned, or something?" Eddy asked through a smile.

"I suppose it must be." He laughed. "I've never thought about it."

"And the title, Doctor. Are you really a Doctor? Or is that just some…."

"No, I'm really a Doctor."

"Like a proper Doctor that does surgeries and such?"

He nodded his head. "Yep." He popped.

"When was the last time you did any surgeries or was in an operating room?"

"Just a few hours ago. I assisted with Howard Shepherd's heart transplant."

The crowd gasped.

Eddy covered his mouth. "Did you really?"

He nodded his head. "I really did. The Doctors at Walter Reed did an amazing job. Pete and I have this device that we have produced that will heal injuries or incisions. It's being used now in surgeries to reattach the veins and arteries, then to close back up the patient. It cuts down the recovery time dramatically."

"So, you used that on President Shepherd?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I wasn't in charge of the surgery. That was ummm…. Doctor Smith. What is his first name, Tony?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Umm… Lawrence. Doctor Lawrence Smith. He did my surgery, too. Well, with John. Hell of a guy."

Eddy was surprised, "Okay, wait. You had surgery too?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. A heart transplant. What? Five weeks ago? John used his device on me."

"You're a young man-"

The Doctor smiled, "So is Howie."

"I'm sorry, this is all news to everyone. So, you had a heart transplant? What happened?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "It was something I had inherited from my old man. I had kept it quiet for years, but it got to be too much. I finally talked to John about it, and he insisted it needed to be repaired."

"So, how are you?"

He smiled, "I've never felt better. John will tell you I have a clean bill of health."

"Is President Shepherd's situation similar? It sounds…. "

The Doctor rubbed his hands together, "Yeah, well…nothing has officially been said about it. Howie had a weak heart, which is why he needed it replaced. Pete and I went to Washington this morning to speak to Vice President Hilling and he put him at the top of the transplant list."

"How long has he been waiting?"

"Five days? Is that right?" He asked Rose.

Rose nodded her head. "I think so. That sounds right."

"And how long did you have to wait, Tony?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a private citizen. I waited, hmmm… six months?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I think it was seven months."

"So, the world is watching and we are all worried about him. Not to put you on the spot, but how is he? Really?"

Just then, the Doctor's phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and smiled when he saw who it was. "Funny you ask. I'm so sorry, I need to take this."

Rose and Tony laughed at him as he took the call.

"Yeah, hey Pete. I'm kindof busy. What do you need?" He asked.

Rose heard his voice over the phone. The Doctor laughed and pointed at a camera. "Yes, I'm really on the Eddy Sea Show. Apparently, it is really live."

Rose covered her mouth and giggled.

The Doctor held the phone from his face. "I'm talking to Pete Tyler at the moment. He says he's watching the show with President Shepherd and drinking whiskey."

The crowd cheered.

Pete said something quickly.

The Doctor laughed, "Oh, nevermind on the whiskey! Caroline. They are not drinking whiskey. No. My mistake. I misunderstood what Pete said."

Everyone laughed.

The Doctor listened to the voice on the phone. He laughed and ended the call.

"I've been authorized to tell you that President Shepherd is awake, feeling better than he's felt in months and plans to hold a press conference in the morning about all of this. His best friend, Pete Tyler, is with him now and he's doing unbelievably well. Doctor Smith is saying it couldn't have gone any better. He wants me to thank all of you for your warm wishes and concern. As he said to me just then, 'I'm tough as leather and nails. It will take a lot more to do me in'."

The crowd applauded at the news.

Eddy smiled, "That's amazing. Wow. I don't know if I've ever had anyone take a call on this show, but I am glad you did."

The Doctor smiled. "Under the circumstances."

Eddy nodded his head. "I'm not an American, clearly…but I have to say that I would vote for Howard Shepherd. He seems to be such a fun guy."

Rose and the Doctor smiled and nodded their heads.

Rose smiled, "Oh, he is. Firm when he needs to be, but just a great guy."

Eddy nodded his head. "I have to say, I can't wait to see that press conference tomorrow. And I know I speak for many when I say that he's the most beloved President we've had in our lifetime and I hope he recovers quickly."

The crowd stood up and applauded.

XXxxxxxxxx

Pete looked back to see Howie smiling at the telly. "Woo, doggy! They might make a man's head swell up."

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Eddy laughed, "So, you. Tony."

"Yes."

"These pictures of you and who is this?" Eddy asked as he turned to the computer on his desk and pointed at the screen. Tony was pointing at something with Genie on his shoulders. She was holding a silver tool in her hand.

Tony smiled, "That's Gene. Rose and John's daughter. We were at Disneyworld. A coaster I helped with wasn't working properly, so I dropped by to repair it. I couldn't reach it, so she did it for me."

"That was four weeks ago! A week after you had your surgery." Eddy pointed out.

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah."

"You have her on your shoulders. She's what? 40 pounds?"

Tony looked back at Rose and the Doctor. "What is she? She's little. Not that much."

"But, you see my point. You had just had this surgery. Surely, you shouldn't have been riding this coaster."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I had to make sure it was repaired."

"It's a crazy, fast rollercoaster! You had just had a heart transplant!"

"Yeah? Your point?"

"What were you thinking? They said you rode it 24 times!"

Tony bit his lip, "Oh, their count is off. Gene and I counted 30."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Damn it, Tony! I told you not to do that-"

"Phhhh…..I'm fine. She's fine. No damage done." Tony insisted.

Eddy laughed, "Is he your worse patient?"

The Doctor smiled as he looked at Rose, "He's tied with someone for that."

Rose covered her mouth and giggled. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

Eddy continued, "Let's talk about the violence surrounding the Tyler family."

They all nodded their heads.

"How has that affected you? Do you not go out to do things you normally would? Is that why we don't see much of Rose out anymore?"

Rose spoke, "I think it probably affects Genie more than we probably realize. We want to keep her at home with us to ensure she's safe. She's not allowed to go over to friends' homes to play like most little girls would be able to. That sort of thing."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Genie dances ballet. She had a small part in the upcoming production at the Royal Ballet in London. I was called this morning, apparently after this news about Rose Tyler being killed and myself being beat up, they have asked me not to bring her any longer. They fear for her safety and the safety of the other dancers."

The audience moaned to show their sorrow.

"I've not told her yet. I know she's asleep now, otherwise I wouldn't even have said it here. But, I'm not cross, and no one should be. They are doing what they feel is right. And I agree with them. It's too exposed for her."

Rose shook her head. "I hate that."

Tony shook his head. "That's a shame. Gene is a beautiful ballerina. Hell, she's good at everything!"

Eddy smiled, "You seem to know her well. Do you spend a lot of time with her?"

Rose smiled, "Tony and Genie have grown close. He tucked her into bed before we came over tonight."

Tony rolled his eyes. "John and Rose were busy. It wasn't a big deal."

"You said you have built a home. It must be here in New York if you were able to tuck her in and get over here so quickly."

Rose smiled, "It's close to here, yes."

The Doctor rubbed her thigh and smiled.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, they are just up the street a bit from here."

"A home in the United States? I would imagine you would stay closer to your family in London?"

Rose shook her head. "We have a place outside of London, but it just made sense to be here. Mum and Dad are here so often. John and Dad have business in New York and Washington."

"Genie's school?"

Rose smiled, "John is educating her at home."

The Doctor smiled, "Well, that was the original plan, but I think everyone is helping her. Our bodyguards, Tony, Rose. It's been great."

Eddy smiled, "What subject to you teach, Tony?"

Tony smiled, "Science. Of course. What else? Rose handles Physics and Literature."

Rose smiled, "We're reading all of the classics together. John is reading Harry Potter to her."

"Don't you just love Harry Potter? Where did that even come from? I understand that you had a hand in getting that published, John?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I had heard the story from somewhere, and I met with the author. I felt it simply had to be published. It's an amazing story."

"And they are talking of making a movie of it. Isn't that amazing?"

"It really doesn't surprise me. It is such a great story."

Eddy smiled, "Okay, going back to the rumors and the violence. It was reported that you were hurt, badly in an explosion at the ballet-"

"Yeah, in New York. Yes." Rose nodded.

"True? Not true?"

Rose looked at the Doctor. He shrugged his shoulders, "Completely up to you."

Rose nodded her head. "John and I had gone to the ballet together. We had Genie and Tony with us. Not him, my little brother, Tony. The bodyguards thought, and I even thought, that John was being ridiculous because he just couldn't relax that night. He kept seeing a problem in every corner. He finally insisted the children shouldn't be there, and the body guards left with them. I wanted to stay, and we did. Less than five minutes after he had sent the children away, the bomb went off."

Eddy covered his mouth. "It is true. You were hurt, badly?"

Rose looked back at the Doctor. He sipped his Scotch. "That's completely up to you." He told her as he rubbed her thigh.

"It blew John and one of our bodyguards out of the balcony where we sat. It is amazing they were not hurt worse. The bodyguard I was closest to dove on top of me and took the blunt of the blast. He didn't make it. I was in shock with my injuries. John took me to the hospital and I was sedated for days."

"My God! How terrible! How bad was it?"

The Doctor rose up and put his elbows on his knees. "It was bad."

"So, the rumors are true."

"Well, about that. She's not horribly disfigured or anything. I've heard that one." The Doctor insisted.

Eddy nodded, "So, walk me through this. You are newlyweds, at the ballet with two small children. The explosion goes off and kills a bodyguard and nearly yourself. What were you thinking, John?"

"I honestly don't even remember. Pete came and stayed with me the entire time. He cancelled every meeting and put everything on hold. Jackie Tyler took Genie for me until Rose got well enough to come home. She still needed constant treatment."

Rose looked at him, "I didn't know Dad did that."

He nodded, "He did. He refused to leave my side."

"Why? Was it that bad?"

Rose bit her lip. "Well…." She looked back at the Doctor again.

He smiled, "Completely up to you."

Tony laughed, "They do this all of the time. It's crazy."

Eddy smiled, "What is it that I'm missing here?"

Rose smiled, "I was pregnant when the blast went off. John had to keep a very close eye on me, because of our son. He put me on bed rest. We didn't know if he would make it from one day to the next."

The crowd and Eddy gasped. "Oh wow. So, is he….alright?"

"Oh, he's fine. He's perfect. Beautiful." The Doctor insisted.

The crowd cheered a loud roar.

"The comeback is always stronger than the set back." Tony smiled.

Rose laughed, "We had decided just today that we were going to announce his birth in a few days. So, I suppose, we're ahead of schedule."

The Doctor chuckled, "Just like he was."

Eddy was shocked, "So, he's born. He's fine. How old is he?"

Rose smiled, "Five weeks. He's completely fine. He was born early from the injury at the ballet."

Eddy sat back dramatically in his chair. "Wow. This has been the most surprising interview ever on this show!"

Rose and the Doctor smiled.

Eddy asked, "What is his name?"

Rose smiled, "We named him after several people. The bodyguard that died that night. He undoubtedly saved my life and our son's. He also carries the name of my father, and a friend of John's. He is Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith."

"I'm sure Pete Tyler is happy about that."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, he is."

"How did you keep the hospital from reporting his birth?"

Rose smiled and looked at the Doctor. "John delivered him at our home."

The Doctor smiled, "He was in a hurry when he decided he was ready to check out of Hotel Mum."

Tony smiled, "Better you than me, man."

Eddy sat back in surprise. "Wow. Truly amazing."

Rose looked back at the Doctor and smiled, "He really is."

The Doctor kissed her hand and smiled.

"So, has it been odd….going from body guard to family member?"

The Doctor smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "It's been an adjustment. I look at my old life and … it seems so long ago now. The Tyler family has taken me in as one of their own. Pete calls me 'son' all of the time. It's really nice. I'm enjoying it. It's nice to be part of a family."

"You were an orphan? Is that what you had stated before?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. That's why I was selected for the sort of work I did."

Tony teased, "That wasn't secret agent stuff."

Rose and the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor said, "That's right."

Eddy smiled, "So, we have a man here who everyone knows graduated from MIT at age sixteen."

Tony rubbed his lips, "Fifteen."

Eddy nodded, "And a Nobel Prize winner."

The Doctor smiled as he looked back at Rose.

"And a man who is reinventing the medical field. Brilliant people. Do you find people are intimidated by you?"

Tony laughed as he looked at Rose and the Doctor. "I have no idea. What do you think?"

Rose shook her head. "I usually stop them in their tracks when they see it's me. Forget the Nobel Prize."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "This is all still rather new to me. No one really knows who I am."

Eddy smiled, "Well, I thought about that. So, I went online and found this great test that you can take to discover what time period you should have been born in. The questions are quite good, so I thought we would ask them so everyone could get to know you better. Would that be alright?"

The crowd clapped to cheer him on.

He nodded his head. "Alright. That's fine."

Eddy smiled, "Alright. First question: How much of a rebel are you? A. I should be behind bars. B. Me? Rebel? Never! C. Depends on the cause."

Tony leaned over and laughed, "A for sure."

Rose giggled at him.

He smiled, "Depends on the cause."

"Right. Next question: What does your bedroom look like? A. Neat and tidy. B. Like a tornado blew through. C. It was clean until I needed something."

Tony shook his head. "I have no idea. I've never been in there."

Rose giggled, "It is usually neat because we have a house keeper. But, if it was just him, B would be correct. He still rolls up his socks and throws them across the room every night. They would lay there for weeks if someone didn't come in to pick them up."

The Doctor hid his face and laughed, "That's true."

Eddy laughed, "Is chivalry dead? A. Yes. B. No. C. What is chivalry?"

Rose and Tony laughed. The Doctor shook his head. "Rose should really answer that."

Rose smiled, "B. He still asks if he can kiss me."

The crowd all said, "Awww…"

Eddy smiled, "That is really sweet."

The Doctor rested his hand on his fist and smiled.

Eddy continued, "Your favorite dessert. A. Crème Brulee. B. Chocolate Pudding. C. Banana Split-"

Rose smiled, "No need to go further on that. Banana split. That's his favorite thing in the world."

The Doctor smiled and blushed, "This is almost embarrassing."

Tony laughed at him. "Man up."

"You go out drinking at a bar. Do you have: A. Apple Martini. B. Gin and Tonic. C. Beer?"

The Doctor smiled, "Beer. German beer."

"What do you like to do most when you are relaxing at home? A. Read. B. Watch Telly. C. Shop online?"

He smiled, "Read. Listen to music. Play with the children."

"Okay, last one. And thank you for being such a good sport about this, John."

"It's alright." He smiled.

"Is it hard to change your opinion about something once you have made up your mind about it?"

Rose and Tony sat back and laughed.

He held out his hands. "What?"

Rose covered her mouth. "Absolutely."

Tony smiled, "I thought I was stubborn until I met him."

Eddy laughed, "Okay, well….according to our test. You should live in the 800s. B.C."

"Well, there you go." The Doctor laughed as he drank his Scotch.

The crowd applauded.

Eddy laughed, "That's rather interesting."

"A true Renaissance man." Tony teased.

The Doctor smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Tony."

Tony smiled, "Yes."

"Tell me about your assistant."

"Pepper? She's backstage. You know, it's really her that has done all of this for the Expo. Not me."

The Doctor smiled, "Everyone give her a hand!"

The crowd cheered.

Tony smiled, "Yeah. She's amazing."

Eddy chuckled, "There are rumors that you two have been spotted, on a date."

Tony laughed, "I wouldn't listen to rumors, Eddy. You know how these things are."

"So, you're saying you wouldn't go on a date with Pepper Potts if-"

Tony shook his head, "I'm saying she's amazing. She tells me that I couldn't even find my own shoes without her. There is a lot of truth in that."

Eddy laughed, "I do have a question for the men. How much time do you spend trimming these beards? They both look….so….neat."

Tony and the Doctor looked at one another. Rose covered her mouth and nearly doubled over laughing. "I knew he was going to ask you two that."

Tony smiled and held his head up proudly. "I honestly want to shave it completely off, but Gene has expressly told me that I'm not allowed to. So, I trim it daily. Otherwise, it looks all…."

He looked back at the Doctor. "Yeah. You have to do it daily, otherwise it just gets…. Blah. I probably spend more time on it than I did when I was clean shaven."

"Did you grow a beard because you had this new life? New you?" Eddy asked.

"No. Because I was lazy. Rose and I went on a cruise across the Atlantic. I just let it grow while I was on that trip. Rose told me I looked, what did you call me?"

Rose smiled, "Scruffy."

He laughed, "Yeah. Then we went to Camp David and Caroline Shepherd was trimming my hair. She asked if I was trying to grow a beard and I thought, 'What the hell?' Sure."

"It works for you. Both of you." Eddy assured them.

Tony laughed, "The Bearded Tech Boys."

The Doctor smiled at him. "That's right. I didn't know Genie didn't want you shave yours. She's told me I'm not to shave mine, either."

Rose smiled at them. "It's clear to see who is in charge with these two."

Eddy laughed, "Yeah, she's short and six years old. Your bodyguards and you enjoy playing-"

"Football! Yes! We love it. It's completely out of control."

Tony shook his head. "It's terrible. They watch it all of the time. Or they play it all of the time. He has what two fields?"

"It's a pitch. And I have three at our home now. One outdoor and two indoor."

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's really as bad as it sounds. My brother, Tony, is just as bad. If not worse. He calls John and has a playbook for the bodyguards and everything. It's madness."

The Doctor rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Yes! Football."

Eddy chuckled as he turned to the audience, "And I've heard he's quite good. Look at this video from him opening the Arsenal game."

The video of the Doctor kicking the football into the goal played on the screen.

The crowd cheered as the camera cut back to the Doctor smiling proudly. "I've honestly never seen that. That was a good shot."

"President Harriet Jones was supposed to have done that. Wasn't that right?"

Rose smiled, "She came into the box and asked my little brother, Tony and John to do it." She laughed, "Tony was so excited!"

The Doctor smiled, "He scored that night, too."

Eddy laughed, "So, you play too, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "No way. If I'm there when they play, I usually manage the music they are listening to. I don't think I would be any good at it."

Eddy turned back to the computer monitor. "I have this picture that appeared in a tabloid. It is one of your bodyguards and another young man-"

They looked at the screen. It was a picture of Logan, Legate and Michelle eating outside at a restaurant. Logan appeared completely beat up. Rose smiled, "Yeah, that's Logan and Legate."

The Doctor rubbed his beard. "I forgot he looked that bad after that. He just has a little bruising now, around one of his eyes."

Eddy looked back at them, "What the hell? Is that from football?"

The Doctor shook his head and said seriously, "No. It's not. Logan was with me when I was kidnapped last week. We were tied up, drugged and taken away in a box truck. Logan wasn't going without a fight. They beat the hell out of him. He had only joined our outfit a few days before."

Eddy looked shocked. "This just happened a week ago?"

Rose nodded her head. "John's wrists where all cut up from the plastic tie they used to tie him up with. His arm and back were bruised. But, Logan took the worse of it."

"How did you get away?"

The Doctor smiled, "I work with a great team. We've been through much worse."

"But, still. Where were you taken from?"

He shook his head. "I'd rather not say. It doesn't matter."

Tony shook his head. "Rose and John have to deal with this on almost a daily basis. It's outrageous. I remember what it was like when I was young, and always being in the spotlight with my Dad's stuff. It was annoying, but never dangerous. I won't lie. I worry about them. It only seems to be getting worse. This entire idea that Rose, or John, is an alien that seems to be fueling this is just….stupid. It's like John said a long time ago in an interview. If one of them were an alien, don't you think they would find a way to get off of Earth to be safe? Take their children?"

Eddy nodded his head. "It makes sense."

The Doctor added, "Well, their point of view sortof makes sense, or maybe I've just thought about it too much recently."

"Or maybe they are getting in your head." Tony warned him.

"Or that. But, Rose popped out of nowhere right after the Cyber Invasion. I read some statistic about there were so many people lost that day that each person can name two people they personally knew that are no longer with us. That's huge. That leaves a mark on a person's soul. An entire generation. That's nearly as bad as the losses in World War II first three years, but this was done in a day! The Cyber Invasion not only claimed men, soldiers, but also women, elderly and children. It isn't something people are going to forget, and I hope no one does. I lead Rose right into the spotlight as that happened. It was terrible timing. We should have done it differently."

Eddy asked. "Is that why Tony Tyler, and your children are already known about?"

Rose nodded her head. "I don't want Tony, Genie or Sam to go through what I've been through. I know why Mum and Dad kept me secret from the world for all of those years, and I don't blame them for it. They were doing what they thought was right. John and I should have told everyone when Sam was born. We just wanted to keep him to ourselves. Keep him safe. It's hard."

Tony nodded his head. "And that's sad. The birth of a child is something that should be celebrated. Not hidden. This violence against them has prevented that. It's put a stop to Gene's dancing career now, too. I know why John doesn't sleep much at night. Hell, I wouldn't either."

Eddy looked concerned, "Is that true?"

Rose nodded her head. "He'll go days without being able to sleep."

The Doctor shook his head. "It's not that bad."

Eddy tapped his notes on his knee, "Well, I have to say, I completely agree with you Tony. Hell, I've just met you guys and I worry about you, now. You seem like normal people."

The Doctor held out his hands, "What else would we be?"

Eddy smiled, "I don't know. The Tyler family has always seemed so….."

The Doctor laughed, "Posh. Oh yes. We tease Rose about this all of the time."

Rose rolled her eyes and mumbled, "I am not posh."

Tony laughed as he sipped his martini. He elbowed Rose and said in his terrible British accent, "Posh, my dear."

Rose shook her head and smiled. "You guys are terrible."

Eddy smiled, "Come on, Rose. You are. I mean, Pete Tyler?"

Rose shook her head. "I really don't feel that we are. Mum, Dad or myself. They start this all of the time with me to wind me up."

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her cheek. He whispered, "Posh."

Rose covered her face and laughed, "Oh, I'm so going to slap you."

The Doctor laughed and sipped his Scotch.

Eddy smiled, "So. Tony. Pete Tyler and you. Do you hang around him like you do Rose and John?"

Tony shook his head. "Pete Tyler thinks I'm a pain in the ass. And I agree. I am."

The Doctor chuckled, "He called me that this morning, too."

Tony nodded his head, "Oh, then I'm moving up in the world! Or I'm bringing you down."

Eddy smiled, "This morning. Was that when you and Pete went to see Hilling?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Pete and I went to the White House. I had never met the Vice President before."

"Never?"

He shook his head. "My dealings have always been with Howie."

Rose looked at him proudly, "Classified above the Vice President's eyes?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes. Something like that."

"What did you think of him? Bit of a dunce isn't he?" Eddy said.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "I've only met him once. I'm not going to say anything negative against the man on telly. That would be unprofessional."

"Why did he wait, what, five days to react to President Shepherd's need for a heart transplant? I mean, I know that there isn't just a cooler ready at anytime, but it seems that the President would take presentence over anyone else."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I can't answer that. I'm sure it will be discussed in the press conference tomorrow. But, that he did make the call is what's important."

Eddy nodded his head. "Oh, I'll be sure to watch that. As most of the world is anxious to hear the answer to that question, I'm sure. Okay. I've got a Doctor here and three of the smartest people on the planet. I have a question I've been dying to know. I've noticed that all three of you drink. What's the best way to overcome a hangover?"

Rose covered her mouth and laughed.

Tony looked back at the Doctor and laughed, "That's all you, man."

The Doctor smiled. "A banana. Mix it in a milkshake with a bit of honey. The banana helps calm the stomach while the honey will help build the depleted blood sugar levels. Best way."

Eddy laughed, "And you heard that from a professional here people! At the Stark Expo! Let's go over now to our music tonight. Justin Timberlake performing with Bel Biv DeVoe!"

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Pete sat back and laughed, "That was brilliant. What made them go on that show? Who's idea was that?"

Varro smiled, "Timon says it was Tony's. He twisted John's arm about it and forced him to do it. He said it would make him and Rose more approachable."

Howie sipped his whiskey. "Makes sense to me."

They finished watching the show as Justin Timberlake performed, 'Poison' with Bel Biv Devoe.

XxxxxxXxxxxx

 _Note from the author: Google that performance. Seriously. It's amazing! Totally worthy of the Stark Expo._

XxxxxxXxxxxx


	28. Chapter 28 - The Night Club

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 28 – The Night Club

Licis, Lewis and Timon joined Rose, the Doctor, Tony and Pepper as they walked into a fancy night club in New York. The DJ was playing 'Bebot' by the Black Eyed Peas. Celebrities and their bodyguards were everywhere you looked. The atmosphere was charged. Blue lights illuminated the place, while chandeliers hung with beautiful paintings all through. Even though the club was crowded, no one seemed to notice that Tony Stark and Rose Tyler had walked in.

Tony led them all upstairs and held the door opened to a room with glass walls and white, leather sofas along the walls. A table sat in the middle of the room that contained bottles of champagne sitting in a large ice bucket, surrounded by glasses. Transparent, white drapes hung over the windows with red lamps that hung to give the room more light than was downstairs. Through the windows, they could see down on the dance floor. The music was muffled as Licis closed the door.

Tony quickly pointed at Lewis. "Bullet proof glass, man. I checked. It's alright. I come here all of the time."

Lewis nodded his head. "Good stuff. Can they see in?"

The Doctor put his finger to the window and shook his head. "Nah, it's a mirror on the other side."

Rose walked over and put her hand in his. She whispered, "Can I have a quick word?"

He looked back at her. "Sure, Rose."

She led him to a small restroom that was in the back of the room. As they walked inside, he closed the door behind him and rubbed his head. "And we're in the loo, again."

Rose giggled as she stood in front of him. "Baby, it's not what you think. I need some help."

He looked surprised, "What's wrong?"

"I am so uncomfortable."

"What, with this? I mean, it is a night club. You're safe though-"

She rolled her eyes at him, "No." She put her hand on her face and smiled embarrassingly.

"Then, what is it?" He smiled at her.

She bit her lip and smiled, "When you trimmed me today, I believe you got a bit close."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh."

"It isn't comfortable. It's as if it's….burning-"

He nodded his head. "I know how to fix this."

He dug in his pocket and pointed to the cabinet behind her. "Sit, just there."

She pulled off her knickers and sat on the cabinet. He took a small tube out of his pocket. She felt him rub something on the sore area that caused it to feel better immediately. He went ahead and rubbed the rest of her sensitive area between her legs. She smiled, "Oh, I'm enjoying that."

He continued to put it on her. Moving it around slowly, then teasing her with his fingers as he rubbed it into her skin. He whispered, "Better?"

She smiled as he looked at her. "That feels so much better. What was that?"

He smiled like a loon and showed her the tube. "Chapstick!" He put some on his lips and laughed.

She giggled. "You are mad."

He reached down and pulled her knickers back up on her. "There. Alright?"

She stood up and held him around the neck. "Yes. Thank you."

He rubbed her cheek with his thumbs and looked into her eyes. "May I?"

She smiled, "Of course."

His lips met hers. She ran her hands through his hair as he leaned over to get closer to her. He held her face as he snogged her proper.

'I love kissing you.' He told her in her head as his tongue circled around her own.

'You're welcome to do more than that.' She teased him.

He smiled and looked at her. "Let yourself heal a bit first."

She groaned and shook him. "Damn it. Really?"

He whispered, "We have later. We have nothing but time. And I want to spend every moment I can showing you how much I love you."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Baby, I love that plan."

He kissed her hands, "Let's get back to our friends. We can continue this later, when you've healed and will be able to enjoy it more."

She sighed, "Alright."

They walked out of the restroom together. Tony pointed at them and started to clap. Lewis laughed as Licis cheered, too.

Rose and the Doctor looked at one another and laughed in disbelief. Rose covered her face. The Doctor pointed at Tony. "It's not what you think."

Tony laughed, "Sure, it's not. Lucky man."

Rose sat down on a sofa and smiled. The Doctor sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "How's this for normal?'" He asked.

She giggled and shook her head. "Posh."

"Have you been here before?" he asked.

"No. I've been invited several times, but haven't came."

Pepper sat down next to her. "That's right. I've invited her at least twice."

The Doctor chuckled as he looked back at Rose. He rubbed the side of his head and sighed.

A waitress had came in the room. Tony stood with her near the door. He turned behind him, "John. Beer, right?"

The Doctor didn't open his eyes and nodded his head. "Yes. Two, please."

"Rose?"

"White wine." She said.

Pepper smiled, "We'll share a bottle. That sounds good. Get that sort we had last time."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Like I can remember shit like that."

Pepper shook her head at him. "You can remember the atomic mass of all of the elements, but you can't remember what kind of wine I like?"

Tony bit his lip, "Didier Dagueneau Silex for the ladies. 2008, if you have it."

Pepper mumbled, "I knew he knew that. He's just being a pain."

The Doctor looked at Pepper, impressed. "French wine from the bearded wildman of the Loire. That is a good one."

Tony yelled, "Lewis! What are you drinking?"

Lewis sat down next to the Doctor on the arm of the sofa. "We'll all have a beer. Well, Timon wants…."

Timon smiled, "Beer is fine with me, too."

The Doctor turned his head to Lewis, "Thanks for coming tonight. You could have told me you lot were there."

Lewis laughed and shook his head, "Oh, but this was much more fun. Can I have a quick word?"

"Sure." He said as he stood up.

Rose overheard them and told him quickly in his head, 'Don't use the same chapstick if you've been trimming Lewis.'

He looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "He has to use his own."

Rose giggled.

Lewis shook his head. "I really don't want to know what that is about."

"No, you don't, my friend. What's up?" The Doctor asked as walked with Lewis to the back of the room. Licis went to look out of the window at the dancing.

When Lewis and the Doctor got to the corner, Lewis put his hands on his hips. "I don't know where to start." He said quietly.

"Most people start with an introduction. What are we talking about?" he asked him.

Lewis pointed at him. "You. Have you been mucking around with time?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at him. "Why would you think that?"

Lewis rolled his eyes. "Oh, I knew it. You sent Jack and Jake….." Lewis stopped and thought for a moment, "You know what. I don't want to know. I know it had to do something with those files."

He nodded his head. "Yes. One more is in the 'Sorted' category."

Lewis crossed his arms and smiled, "I heard about the shot. That's not like you."

The Doctor rubbed the side of his head and groaned. "See, that's what I thought you would want to talk to me about."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "Hell of a shot. Times four I hear."

The Doctor crossed his arms and sighed. "I really don't want to talk about that."

"Something is up with you. I know Pete has caved on the entire psychologist thing-"

"But."

"I think it would be good for you to go."

He was already shaking his head. "Absolutely, not. Forget it. I went through the trials and had to tell you and Summus things I had done before. I'm surprised you, of all people, are surprised by this."

"You're not surprised?" Lewis asked him quietly. "This isn't war."

The Doctor sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "When it involves someone shooting my child, it is! I'm not going to allow that to happen. She's a Primary with the Tyler family. I was doing what I have sworn to do both as a father and a Quauthin. If I'm not able to take the shot to protect her, what makes you think any of the rest of the guys will? If Lance had done this, you wouldn't be having a discussion with him, or demanding he see a damn psychologist. Tell me I'm wrong."

Lewis looked him up and down. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm out of line."

"No, you aren't out of line. The day this sort of thing happening doesn't demand a discussion between Primuses will be a sad day indeed. Agreed?"

Lewis shook his head. "You're right." He nodded and shook his hand. Then he chuckled. "Lance is full of it. 400 meters?"

The Doctor groaned, "It's not important."

"Has Rose asked?"

The Doctor looked back at Rose. She was laughing as Pepper poured her a glass of wine and Tony was in the middle of some story. He looked back at Lewis. "I plan to talk to her later about it."

Tosh and Malcolm walked in the room with Lance. Rose stood up as soon as she saw them. "Tosh! Malcolm!"

Tosh rushed to Rose and they embraced one another. Malcolm walked over as if he was walking on eggshells. He pointed at Tony Stark. "You're….." He began.

Tony stood up and held out his hand. "Tony. Tony Stark."

Malcolm fainted and fell in the floor with a loud crash.

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "If you say I can't laugh at that shit, we can't be friends."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Licis and the Doctor had helped Malcolm into a chair and gave him a glass of cool water to sip. The Doctor pat him in the chest and chuckled, "You need to lighten up, Malcolm. You're too high strung. Relax a bit."

Tony laughed, "He's drinking the wrong thing to relax. Hey, waiter!"

A young man who was delivering their drinks looked up and smiled, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Bring this guy a…." Tony looked at the Doctor for help.

Malcolm shook his head. "I don't normally drink. I don't like the taste."

Tony thought of it. "I've got it! A pina colada for this guy." Tony pointed at Malcolm. "Pina colada's taste like suntan lotion. You'll be fine."

The waiter laughed and left the room.

The Doctor and Licis walked past the table and picked up a beer each. Licis walked back to look out of the window at the dancing, while the Doctor sat down next to Rose. Tony sat in the chair next to him and pointed at Malcolm. "Is he going to be alright?"

The Doctor looked back at Malcolm. He had laid his head on the back of the chair he sat in and closed his eyes. "He'll be fine. Leave him alone for a bit."

The Doctor put his arm back around Rose. She was busy chatting with Tosh and Pepper. All of the ladies were drinking wine.

Tosh smiled, "Do you have a picture of him?"

Rose turned to look at the Doctor. "May I borrow your phone?"

He smiled and reached in his pocket to get his phone. He handed it to Rose. She brought up a picture of Sam and showed it to Tosh and Pepper.

Tosh covered her mouth, "Awwww…. He is adorable."

The Doctor put his hand on Rose's thigh, "Be careful swiping those pictures."

Rose looked confused back at him, "Why?"

Tony and Lewis laughed quietly at the look on Rose's face as she swiped a few images. "This is me! I was sleeping!"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't help myself."

Rose blushed as she looked back at him.

Tony rose up and held his hand out. "I know a way you can hide those. Let me show you."

Rose handed him the phone. He sat back and started swiping the pictures, "Oh yeah."

The Doctor snatched the phone out of Tony's hand. "There's no way you can hide those! You are just looking at them."

Tony sipped his Scotch and shook his head. "Oh well. I got to see a few before you realized that."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'll slap him for you later, Rose."

Lewis laughed and poured himself some more beer.

The Doctor laid his arm across the back of the sofa and rubbed his forehead.

Tony noticed, "Optics bothering you, man?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't have them in. I'm alright."

Tony asked, "So, Tosh. You work with John at Torchwood?"

Tosh smiled, "Yes. Malcolm and I both do."

"How are you enjoying the Expo? John told me sent a couple of people."

She smiled, "There are some amazing things here."

The Doctor pointed at Tosh. "Tosh and Malcolm have helped Rose with some stuff over the years. Brilliant people."

Malcolm was handed a pina colada.

Tony nodded his head. "Did you bring anything to show? Or are you just checking it out?"

Tosh shook her head. "My ideas are unfortunately steps off of other ideas. I don't think it would be appropriate to take credit where it wasn't completely my own idea."

Tony propped his head up on his hand. "Really? That's interesting. Like what?"

Pepper sipped her wine. "Don't badger her, Tony-"

"I'm not. I'm curious what she has in mind."

Tosh looked at Rose, who encouraged her. "Well, it actually was something I thought about after you came by today, Doctor."

The Doctor opened his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Well, all of this going on with President Shepherd made me realize how many people are still waiting on an organ. There should be a way we can grow our own instead of waiting for them to become available."

Tony looked shocked, "How the hell can you do that?"

The Doctor rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes again. "You're talking about stem cell research and growing spare organs inside of animals."

Tosh shook her head. "No. I'm not. What if you took the technology that will regrow skin from your device, hook it to a 3D printer, and simply print out the organ you need?"

The Doctor dropped his hand and looked back at Tony in surprise.

Tony asked, "Could you do that, John?"

He seemed shocked. "Yeah. You could."

Rose asked, "Well, you would have to make it different blood types and such, wouldn't you?"

The Doctor shook his head. "All blood types can accept O+ blood. Wow. That could work! Hell of an idea, Tosh. And no, that's your idea. Not mine."

Tony sat back and sipped his Scotch as he laughed. "What it's all about!"

Tosh smiled embarrassed. "There's so many things that will have to be worked out."

The Doctor smiled back at her. "That's with anything. I'll explain to you how that device works and we'll put our heads together on that. Pete will love it! Tosh, you're quitting Torchwood and coming to work for me and Pete."

Tosh rolled her eyes, "I already work for you and Pete Tyler."

Rose smiled back at her friend.

Pepper asked Rose, "Rose. I've been meaning to ask all night, why are you wearing tennis shoes?"

Rose smiled as she looked down at her feet. "I turned my ankle this afternoon." And Rose was off telling them about her fall down the steps and how the Doctor doesn't like for her to wear heels. Tony got up and went to look out of the window at the dance floor with Licis and Lewis.

The Doctor continued to rub his forehead until his bracelet lit up. He groaned and looked down at it. Realizing it was telling him there was a phone call for him, he took his phone out of his pocket and smiled.

Rose noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's Tony. I'll take it over here." He told her as he answered the phone and walked to the back of the room. Tony Tyler's small face looked back at him on the screen.

"Hey, Comrade. It's late. Why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

Tony Tyler's worried face said, "Brother. Is Rose dead again?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. She's completely fine. Do you want me to show her to you?"

Tony nodded his head.

The Doctor walked over and leaned over the back of the sofa. "I'm sorry, Rose. Your brother needs to see you for a bit." He told her as he held the phone down where Tony could see both of them.

"Hi, Tony. Why aren't you asleep?" Rose asked.

Tony crossed his arms. "That's what John asked me! Why aren't you asleep?"

"I'm a grown-up." Rose told him.

Sensing the beginning of what promised to be an epic argument, the Doctor took the phone and walked back to the other side of the room. "Anyway! See Comrade, she's fine. She's with me."

Tony noticed him standing in the corner and walked over and took the phone from his hand. "Mr. Tyler!"

Tony laughed, "Mr. Stark!"

Tony pointed at the screen, "Get your ass to bed, Mr. Tyler!"

"I'm going to tell Genie you are swearing at me."

"Oh, I dare you, kid. Do you your worst. When are you coming to work on this damn glider thing with me?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. Have your people, call my people."

"Good deal. I'll go talk to my people now." He handed the phone back to the Doctor. Tony rolled his eyes and laughed. "Smart ass. I like him."

The Doctor smiled, "Good night, Tony."

Tony Tyler smiled, "Night, brother."

He ended the call and rubbed his eyes.

Tony was standing next to him. "Tired?"

He shook his head. "I'm alright."

Tony nodded his head, "I had an idea. Tell me what you think about this. Have you seen that movie, The Matrix?"

The Doctor smiled, "We're not plugging people in to use them as batteries-"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No. Do you remember that thing that they did where they plugged the guy into the computer, and downloaded information into his head? Then all of a sudden, he knew how to fight?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Your machine, back on Plentitude. It rewrites neural pathways. You could copy that part of someone's brain, and paste it into someone else's. Say, Lewis' badassness into Logan's head."

He looked surprised, "Lewis? Not me?"

He laughed, "Sorry, I had to. But, that could work. Couldn't it?"

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "It could."

"We'd have to go back to Plentitude-"

He was already shaking his head. "No. I have one on the ship."

Tony smiled, "Oh, hell yeah."

Rose walked over and put her arms around the Doctor. He kissed her head and held her.

"Are you alright?" she asked him.

"I'm fine." He told her.

Tony pointed at him. "He keeps rubbing his head."

"It's just a bit of a headache. I'm fine."

Rose rubbed his back. "It's more than that. I can tell. I've already told everyone our goodbyes. Let's go back home."

Tony held his hands out. "You didn't tell me bye. What the hell? I was going to ask you for a dance."

She smiled, "Next time then."

Tony smiled at her. "That's not no."

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor popped back to their bedroom on the island. Rose let go of his hand and pointed to the bed. "Lay down. I'll get something cool for your head."

She flipped on the lamp next to the sofa, as she walked through the dark room.

He took off his jacket and tossed it on the back of the chair. He lay down on the bed and kicked off his shoes just as she returned and sat next to him. He had let his shields down now that they were home and Rose could feel how much pain he was in. He closed his eyes as she laid the cool, wet washcloth on his forehead.

"Thank you, Rose." He said quietly.

"Baby, how long as your head been hurting like this?"

"On and off all day."

"Why haven't you said anything about this?"

He smiled, "I seem to remember asking you the same thing, earlier today."

She rose her eyebrows at him.

"You were having a good time, I didn't want to spoil anything. You need to get out more. Be around your friends."

Rose unbuttoned his vest. "Our friends. And baby, if you are not feeling well, you need to tell me. I don't want you to be miserable. Please don't shield things like that from me."

"Yes, ma'am." He told her without opening his eyes.

He took a deep breath as he lay on the bed. Rose rubbed his hip and told him quietly, "I'm going to go change."

He grabbed her hand and held her tightly. "No. Please just stay here with me."

"Of course, I will."

He loosened his tie and took it off. She unbuttoned his oxford to help him get more comfortable. She felt him start to relax as she rubbed his chest.

"This seems to help." She whispered.

"You being here with me is helping."

She asked him quietly, "Why haven't you taken anything for this?"

"I won't help."

"Why?"

"It's … these damn visions. I don't want to look and they have built up."

"They will make you sick if you don't look at them?"

He sighed, "When there are several, they will." He pulled the washcloth onto his eyes.

"Will looking at them give you relief?"

He nodded his head. "But, I don't want to see them. If I fall asleep, I'll see them."

Rose rubbed his hip, "Well, baby. It would seem that you are in quite a pickle then."

"This is just…..rubbish. I hate this."

She threaded her fingers through his. "I'll look at them with you."

"I'm worried about what is there. I don't want to upset you."

She smiled, "I don't want you to be in pain. I can't fix this. You need to look, but you don't have to see it on your own. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

He exhaled slowly, "Are you sure?"

She said quietly, "I'm not going to let you do something like that on your own. I know how you feel about it." She kicked off her shoes and straddled his waist. He smiled as she rubbed his chest and leaned down to rub her nose to his.

She whispered, "Just lay there and relax. I'm here with you. You are alright. We're going to be alright."

He smiled, "I love you, Rose. Thank you."

"I just need to kiss you, right?"

He nodded his head, "I'll probably pass out as soon as all of them are shown. Don't be alarmed, alright?"

She felt his hands go up her skirt and rest on her bum. He quickly moved the washcloth off of his eyes and looked at her in surprise. "Are you really not wearing knickers in this short of a dress?"

She laughed, "It's a thong, you nutter. How have you not noticed that tonight? Your head must really be a state. Focus."

She cupped his face and rubbed his beard with her thumbs. He relaxed and closed his eyes again. She began to kiss him slowly. He licked her lips as she opened them and his tongue slipped into her mouth. As she snogged him, she could feel his pain. It felt like an intense pressure was pressing against both sides of his head. The feeling of anxiety was high.

Rose felt his hands hold her tightly under her dress. Without warning a bright, white light seemed to flash in front of her.

It was dark. Rose could hear water running. She was underground with metal pipes running overhead. She ran to the end of a hallway with her heart in her throat. That's when she saw him. The Doctor was holding a small, blond haired boy tightly in his arms as he sat in the floor. The little boy wasn't moving and she could feel fear rising in both the boy and the Doctor.

The Doctor spoke to him. "Sam. You're going to be alright. Don't relax. Don't go to sleep. Listen to Daddy. Fight this! You are strong. Like your mum. You can do this. Daddy is here with you."

Rose covered her mouth as Sam started to glow and regenerate.

The light flashed in front of Rose's eyes again. She was sitting around a dining room table inside of the Tyler Estate. They were enjoying a lovely feast. Pete made a toast, "I don't say it often enough, or even much at all. It's just not what an Englishman usually does." He pointed at a red-haired teenager who sat next to a blond haired little boy. Both were laughing at Pete.

"I love you all. So, very much. And I can't imagine my life without any of you in it. I'm the luckiest man in this entire world." He said.

She felt the Doctor take her hand as they all shouted, "Here, Here!"

The light flashed again. Tony Stark was sitting in a chair, reading from a notebook. He had a black eye, held an ice pack to his head, and had one of his arms in a sling. "This shit makes no damn sense. And it's not often I'll say that. What the hell was Rose thinking doing this? This should have killed her! How did this bomb not go off?"

The light flashed again and Rose was looking into the Doctor's face. His eyes were as large as saucers. "Rose. Do you have any idea what this is?"

She giggled at his excitement, "No, what is it?"

"The Hand of Omega! This really shouldn't be here. How is this here?"

The light flashed again.

Rose was standing inside of the TARDIS. She could feel the familiar hum in her head. A man with a large chin, an old fashioned suit, and eyes that couldn't look more shocked, looked down at her and helped her up.

"Rose?" He asked.

Just then, she saw her Doctor stand up behind him. He tapped on the other Doctor's shoulder.

A light flashed again.

Rose looked up at the tree of silver leaves that she stood under. The red sky above it reflected against the leaves and made them appear as if they were on fire. She turned around and brushed her hair from her face. The wind blew the red grass around her feet.

The Doctor stood next to her, hands in his pockets, with a look of complete disbelief on his face. "This isn't possible. How are we here?"

"Because it wasn't destroyed! I've been trying to tell you that!" A man with a Scottish accent shouted at him. "It was hidden! I've never noticed I'm this thick. Maybe, it's because I'm so young in your form?"

Rose saw her Doctor roll his eyes. "I have no problem punching you again. None. At. All. I'm not you. And that fact alone, makes me very happy."

Rose saw another bright white light flash. She was back in their bedroom. She felt the Doctor's breath against her lips as he relaxed into the pillows. He had passed out just as he had warned her that he might.

She could feel the pain was gone from his head. She took off the cool washcloth and kissed his forehead as he slept.

"Rest, sweetheart." She whispered.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	29. Chapter 29 - A Rainy Morning

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 29 - A Rainy Morning

The Doctor lay on his side. He was warm and comfortable in the silk sheets. He could feel Rose, Genie, and Sam were sleeping.

A storm had blown in and it was pouring rain outside. A crack of thunder shook the house. It forced him to open his eyes. Rose lay, spooned up against him. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face. He rolled over on his back and looked over at the cot. Sam wasn't inside, but he could sense that he was comfortable. Genie was dreaming something that was making her smile.

He had been asleep for 2 hours and 28 minutes. It was 7:14 in the morning. The storm had kept the room darker than it normally would have been at that time of morning on the island. He ran his hand through his hair and remembered the visions he had shared with Rose. As he thought them over, he rubbed his bare chest. Then he remembered that he had been wearing clothing when he had passed out. He smiled as he realized that Rose had undressed him down to his pants.

He rolled back over on his side and wrapped his arms around Rose. He pressed his body close to hers. He ran his hand across her body and found she was wearing his oxford from the night before and the thong. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. He whispered to her, "Rose."

She moved her bum back to get closer to him. He became hard immediately. He remembered before they were married and she had done the same thing when they had been sleeping. He wouldn't have touched her then, but how he had wanted to. He smiled as he unbuttoned the oxford she wore, and pulled the back of it down so he could kiss her back. He whispered to her again, "Rose."

He rubbed her bum and ran his finger under the waist band of her knickers as he continued to kiss her back and her neck. He whispered her name again.

She hummed briefly, which made him smile. He pulled at her knickers and teased her short hairs he had left between her legs when he had groomed her. She took a deep breath as he whispered her name in her ear. He sucked her ear lobe. She rolled over on her back.

He leaned up and looked at her. He whispered her name again. She didn't move and continued to sleep. He laughed under his breath and watched her sleep for a few moments.

"Rose." He whispered as he ran his fingers under the waist band of her knickers again. Rose moved slightly.

He unbuttoned the oxford she wore completely and ran his fingertips down her chest. He saw goosebumps form on her skin. He reached her waist again and slipped his fingers under her knickers' waist band. He started to pull them down, but decided to wake her first.

He whispered her name again as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

She suddenly jumped straight up and cracked her forehead into his.

"Awe!" He moaned and rolled over on his back. He held where her head had hit him. "Damn, that hurt."

She rose up and looked at him. She rubbed her own head, briefly. "I'm so sorry. I was dreaming."

He held his head. "What were you dreaming?"

She ran her hand through her hair, "You were calling me. To Bad Wolf Bay."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Idiot. Me, not you."

Rose looked down at the opened shirt she wore. She pointed at it and smiled. "What happened here?"

"It was confining to your form. I was rescuing you." He laughed.

She smiled.

"Is your head alright?" he asked.

She lay down on his chest and kissed his forehead. She laughed, "I'm fine. How's your head? Headache gone?"

He smiled, "I have a different one now. And I deserve it. Waking up a mum of an infant."

She smiled, "He's downstairs with Logan and Legate. Genie is there, too. Legate said that Logan had a terrible date with Ashena, so he put Sam on Logan's chest. He was lying on the floor sleeping when I went to get him. He asked me not to move him."

"The stone floor?"

She smiled, "Genie took the cushions and pillows off of the sofa to sleep on. They aren't lying directly on the on the stone floor. But, it has heaters under it anyway, so they will be warm."

"Makes my back hurt just thinking about it." He complained.

"That's because you are old." Rose teased him.

He laughed, "And you are cheeky."

Rose smiled as she lay back in the pillows. "Can we talk about this?"

He rolled back over on his side and began to kiss her again. "Of course. What is it?"

"Sam. He can regenerate?"

He smiled as he kissed her neck. "I've never been so happy to be wrong about something in all of my lives."

Rose turned on her side and put her finger on his lips. He looked surprised, "Oh. That's what we're talking about."

He lay back on his back and sighed.

"What happened to him? Does that mean he dies? What-"

He rubbed his face. "It means he will continue on."

"You could see him from where you were. How old was he?"

"He looked Jacob's age. Eight or nine. His face was dirty."

"What had happened to him? What will he have to go through?" Her voice cracked.

He quickly rolled over and kissed her forehead. "Shhhh… don't think about this. He regenerates. He will be alright."

"Why? What happens to him to force him to do that?"

He sighed, "I have no idea."

She covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "He's a child."

"He's our child. Rose." Then, a look of realization came across his face. "Shit. He could be it." He lay back in the pillows and ran his hand through his hair.

Rose could feel his shock. She rose up and looked at him, "He could be what?"

He looked at her. "Ummm. Finding words."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Back on Gallifrey, there was this prophecy read in the scrolls about the Hybrid. The people of the Drylands thought it was me. The Hybrid was from two warrior races. Just the mention of him carried with it the weight of terror because of the destruction he brought with him."

"You're not from two warrior races."

He shook his head, "Sam is. Nah, that's not him. He's ….. nah."

Rose sat up in the bed and shook her head. "I hate this. Can we do anything about this?"

"What? Like to prevent it? No. It's a fixed point. Everything you saw can't be changed."

She covered her mouth again and willed herself not to cry. "He's a little boy! That's not right!"

He rose up and held her. "Rose. I'm so sorry. He will be alright. You saw that we are there with him when it happens. Try not to think about this. Please. He will be alright. I've regenerated many times. The first was the most frightening. I'll be with him. You'll be there, too."

Rose nodded her head. He looked into her eyes and he caressed her cheek. "I hate this. I know why you hate seeing these. As soon as you passed out, I went downstairs to check on him. I just wanted to hold him and make sure he was alright."

He smiled at her. "He's so lucky to have such an amazing mum."

She shook her head. "I don't know if that's something I can forget. Something I can pretend isn't going to happen."

"No matter what we do to prevent it, it will happen."

"You can send yourself a reminder to stop it." Rose remembered.

He sighed as he thought of what had happened the day before. He dropped his head. Rose could feel his apprehension.

She looked confused at him. "What's wrong?"

He sat back and rubbed his finger across his lips. "I don't know how to tell you this. I need to tell you. I don't want you to hear about it from the guys. And it's all they are talking about."

She took both of his hands in hers. "Just tell me. I'm not going to be angry."

He shook his head. "That's not what I'm worried about."

She rubbed his chest. "You are safe. Go ahead."

"Yesterday, was just strange. My head hurt most of the day. I hadn't slept. I had to meet with that….wanker. Oh, Rose. I really don't like that guy. The TARDIS couldn't even translate how stupid that man's words are."

Rose sat up in surprise, "Damn. Tell me how you really feel won't you?"

"I'm going to talk to Howie about running for another term, just because I can't bear the thought of that piece of shit in office one more moment."

"Left quite the impression, huh?" she teased.

"Howie's heart? It never made it to Walter Reed. It was lost somehow in route to Howie. If it was ever even on the way."

"How do you know?"

"When it continued to not show up, Adriano popped to where it was supposed to be to retrieve it. He opened the cooler that was supposed to contain it, and it was empty. He told me as I walked outside at Camp David."

Rose rubbed his chest. "But, Howie had the operation."

"I found him the heart. I received a reminder on my watch that Genie was shot by a sniper that was set up, over from the field from where they were playing. Jack popped the children back to the island and I shot the sniper."

She stopped rubbing his chest and took his hands. "You? Genie is alright-"

"She's fine. She would have been shot in the shoulder and twice in her leg."

She looked at him in complete surprise. "You mean, Jake shot him?"

He shook his head, "No. I asked for Jake's gun and shot them. There were four. It was only Jake and I out there. Everytime Jake shoots at something, I end up getting shot."

Rose smiled, "That's true. He's really not that bad of a shot-"

"He couldn't have made the shot. I couldn't see them. I could feel where the men were. The snow moved when they breathed. The snow was thick. I had to take the shot from what I felt."

"How far away were they?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"You shot all four?"

He nodded his head, "Lance transported the bodies into the incinerator on the ship and burned the ground for me. No one knows what happened."

"I don't understand how you got the heart. Did you skip that part?"

He looked down at their hands. "I found one with the right blood type, so I took it and put it a cooler that Lance brought me. Adriano had brought it to him."

"You cut it out? There in the snow?"

He nodded his head, still unable to look at her.

Rose looked around the room for a moment to collect her thoughts. She was surprised at not only what he was telling her, but that he was telling her. She looked back him, he hadn't taken his eyes off of their hands.

She grabbed his face. "Look at me. You did what you had to do. Does Genie know about this?"

"No. She was gone before the first shot was fired."

Rose smiled, "You saved our little girl."

He ran his fingertips down her chest, "Lewis felt it necessary to pull me over to the corner and ask if I was alright. Rose, this isn't like me."

Rose sat up straighter to encourage him to keep touching her chest. "Baby. I'm bleeding into you. I would have done that without a second thought. You, remember, are also a bit of Donna. Would she have shot someone?"

He chuckled at the thought. "I'm surprised she never shot me! If she had been around a gun, she probably would have."

She moved closer to him, "Baby. You are not the man you once were. You are a father and a husband now. Someone was going to hurt your child, and someone had put your friend in a terrible situation where he needed your help. You were being a Doctor more yesterday than I have ever known you to be. You shouldn't be ashamed of that. These people are barbaric, and you know this. Our little girl is safe because of you. My brother, and Jacob, didn't see Genie get hurt. Howie is going to be alright. Not a bad day's work."

He nodded his head.

She pat his chest and whispered. "Stay here. I'm going to the loo."

She got out of bed and walked across the floor. He sighed and fell back into the pillows. His bracelet lit up. Friday spoke, "There is a call for you from Pete Tyler."

He looked around and didn't spot his trousers. He shook his head and tapped the bracelet to answer the call.

"Good morning, Pete." He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"And good morning to you! I'm still here with Howie, who has gotten dressed and has been walking around the hallways this morning. Harassing the poor nurses." Pete told him proudly.

The Doctor smiled, "That's wonderful news."

Pete laughed, "Doctor Smith says his color is good and everything looks great."

"Fantastic."

"We watched the rest of the show last night. Stark's idea?"

"His demand is probably closer to what happened."

"Well, I wouldn't have done it, but it was interesting. Secret agent, Smith." He teased.

"You suck, Pete." He complained.

Pete laughed, "The news is showing you lot going to a night club afterwards?"

He rubbed his face, "Yeah. Some place he knows. It was good for Rose. We hung out with Tosh and Malcolm, too. Hey! Tosh has this amazing idea. I can't wait to talk to you about it."

"Yeah? Torchwood stuff?"

"Medical stuff. She's on her way back to London on the Bullet today to get started on it."

"Who's with her?"

"Malcolm. And I've sent Mortimer and Talbot, too."

"Malcolm is worthless if someone is attacking them."

The Doctor laughed, "He fainted last night and fell out into the floor when Tony introduced himself."

Pete laughed, "Oh, that's some funny shit! I wish I could have seen that."

Rose walked back out to the bedroom and climbed on top of him. She straddled his waist and took off the shirt that she wore. She had removed her knickers in the loo and was completely nude. She felt his brain short out.

He could only mumble, "Oh, that's fantastic."

She smiled as she leaned down and started to kiss his neck.

Pete laughed, "Yeah, Howie says he wants you to come to this press conference. Can you make it?"

He was completely distracted by Rose who had taken his hand and put it between her legs. "Oh yes. I can do that."

"It's in an hour. Here at Walter Reed."

She sat up and rubbed her breasts to tease him.

He bit his lip. "Yes. See you later, Pete."

He tapped the bracelet to end the call. "Woman! You are so mean to me!"

He grabbed her pushed her down on the mattress. She laughed as she fell into the pillows and he lay on top of her. He crashed his lips into hers. She sucked his bottom lip and smiled as he rose his head up.

"You used that toothpaste. You didn't have to do that." He smiled.

"Know you didn't wake me up just to chat. Show me what you had in mind."

He smiled. "Rose."

She smiled at him. "Baby, I love you. Let me be the one to say it today."

"Alright." He said as he rubbed her breast and started to snog her again. She pushed his pants down and stroked him in her hand. Her hand got wet when she rubbed the tip.

 _'If you had spoken longer on the phone, I was going to put this in my mouth.'_ She told him in his head.

He moaned as he kissed her neck. "I can't think when you do that."

 _'Tell me what was even discussed on the phone.'_

He stopped kissing her and thought. "I don't know. What did I agree to?"

She laughed at him. "I knew you weren't listening to him. You have to be at Walter Reed in an hour."

He dropped his head and groaned. "Damn it. I want this to take an hour."

"Make it snappy, chappy." She teased him.

He looked at her seriously, "Not words a man wants to hear, Rose."

She laughed, "I'm sorry."

He slipped inside of her and she wrapped her legs around him. She moaned as he pumped inside of her. She teased her own clit while he rubbed her breast and kissed her. She began to climax as he moaned.

He looked down to see that she was pleasuring herself. He smiled at her, _'That's so hot. Can I watch you do that sometime?'_

 _'Only if you agree to help.'_

He held her head and began to snog her again.

She seemed to forget how to kiss as she cried out.

 _'Please, don't stop.'_ She asked him.

She could feel his breath as he panted into her neck. _'Stay tight. You're nearly there.'_

She tightened herself as he continued to stroke inside of her. His fingers and took over teasing her clit as she collapsed and he was pushed out of her. He laughed, "Damn."

She panted. "That was amazing. Oh wow."

He lay back on top of her and kissed her again. "I love you more, everyday."

She smiled, "You didn't finish."

He looked down at himself. "I-"

"No. Open my drawer just there. Get that bottle."

He reached over to her drawer and got the bottle of lube she was referring to. He showed it to her. "This stuff?"

She took it from him and smiled, "Stop making that face. You will like this. You are such a boob man."

He sat, straddling her with his hands on his hips. She put a few drops of lube between her breasts and rubbed it into her skin. "Oh, I think I know what you are on about. You're alright with that?"

She nodded as she closed the bottle and lay it down next to her. "Go ahead. We're going to shower after this."

He scratched his chin. "I don't know. It is-"

"Shut up, and give me a pearl necklace." She told him.

He smiled as he positioned his stiff member between her breasts. She pressed her breasts together as he stroked between them. Within just a few moments, he was finished. He looked around and took the oxford she had been wearing and wiped her neck off. He lay back down on her and began to kiss her again.

"You feel tired." He whispered to her. "I'm sorry I woke you. I shouldn't have done that."

She smiled, "I wish you would do it more often. There wasn't any child in this room with us. It was a great idea."

He smiled at her and kissed her again.

 _'Let's go do it again in the shower.'_ He heard Rose's voice in his head.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose and the Doctor walked downstairs. The Doctor was wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper with the sleeves pulled up. Rose had put on a simple sundress. _'Wearing a sundress at Christmas time. Something I would have never thought I would do.'_

He smiled, _'We're in the Southern Hemisphere here. It's summer. Enjoy it. Besides, you are lovely.'_

She smiled at him. _'Thank you.'_

Legate was asleep with his head propped up on his fist as he sat on the sofa. Genie lay on the sofa with her head lying on Legate's lap. He had his arm draped across her chest. Her arm hung off of the sofa and Goofy sat on the floor next to her. One of her bare feet hung out from the blanket that she had on her.

Rose smiled, _'I didn't think Legate slept.'_

 _'He sleeps less than I do. This is rare to see.'_ He turned to her. _'Do you need me today for anything?'_

Rose thought and shook her head. _'I don't think so. Why? What day is it?'_

 _'Saturday. I bet we can get a game in. We've not used the outdoor pitch yet. Well, if this rain will stop.'_

Rose giggled and shook her head. _'You and football.'_

Logan lay on cushions from the sofa on the floor. Sam, still on his chest, had started to rub his face. Rose walked over and picked Sam up. The Doctor pulled the blanket back up over Logan.

 _'I'll make him a bottle.'_ He said in her head as he walked to the food replicator. Rose heard him quietly ask for something.

Rose kissed Sam as he started to wake up. "Hello there, little boy."

Sam fussed a bit.

"Hey, language young man." The Doctor told him quietly. "We'll get that nappy sorted in just a bit." He handed Rose the bottle and kissed Sam on the head. Rose noticed he had a purple flower in his hand.

"What is that for?" She asked.

He pointed at himself. "I am a gentleman."

She watched him walk over and sit on the side of the sofa next to Genie. Legate opened his eyes and stretched. "Oh, hey."

The Doctor smiled, "Thanks so much, Legate."

Legate smiled, "It was absolutely no problem. She slept all night. He was my biggest problem." He pointed at Logan.

Logan didn't open his eyes and flipped Legate the bird.

The Doctor and Legate laughed quietly at his reaction. "Nothing a bit of football can't fix later. What do you say, Logan?"

Logan didn't open his eyes and gave him the thumbs up. "I'm in that."

The Doctor turned and tickled the bottom of Genie's foot that hung out of her blanket. "My Sara Gene. Good Morning." He told her.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them. She smiled, "Hi, Daddy."

He held up the flower for her. "I owe you an apology. I'm so very sorry."

Genie sat up and leaned against Legate. "Why? What did you do?"

"I feel as though I've not seen you in several days. I've been so busy. I would like to ask you out on a date. I know I told you I would make you Toad in a Hole this morning, but, would you rather go someplace with me and then we'll go out for breakfast afterwards?"

She smiled, "Then can we go swimming?"

He smiled. "That sounds wonderful. We've not tried out this ocean. It's a completely different one from our other island."

She smiled at him. She took her blanket off and hugged him.

"Ohh….that's just what I needed." He told her as he held her and kissed her cheek. He looked at her face and asked, "Could you go upstairs and get changed?"

"Alright." She said and he picked her up off of the sofa and sat her on the floor. He handed her the flower.

Rose smiled, "Come on. I'll help you."

He leaned back on the sofa next to Legate. He reached down and picked up the Goofy doll. He looked down at Logan and put his foot on his chest. "Logan. Tony had a hell of an idea last night that we're going to do with you."

Logan didn't open his eyes. "I shudder to think."

"Oh, I really think you'll like it. What happened with Ashena?"

Logan groaned and rubbed his face.

The Doctor rocked Logan with his foot. "Tell me, man. I might be able to help."

Logan still didn't open his eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. I can respect that. How bad was it?"

"I ….really embarrassed myself."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Okay. I get that."

Logan pointed at him. "Oh, to hell with it! You would know. What is a Baculum?"

He looked surprised, "A Baculum? It's a bone inside of a penis. Humans don't have it."

"That's what I thought she was talking about."

Legate looked surprised, "They don't?"

"No. Well, they used to. But, human men tend to be monogamous and don't worry so much that someone else will make time with their mates. They don't have to stay hard long enough to have sex with several woman. So, they just evolved. Chimpanzees still have them. Chimpanzee testicles are actually the size of their brains. It's incredible."

Legate chuckled. "I've met people like that."

The Doctor laughed. "I had coffee with one yesterday in an Oval Office."

Legate pointed at him, "The one I was thinking about."

Logan moaned. "Oh, God. What was thinking asking you about this?"

The Doctor laughed and rocked Logan again with his foot on his chest. "What the hell brought that up?"

Legate teased, "No pun intended."

Logan opened his eyes and pointed at Legate. "Oh, shut up."

Legate laughed.

"Talk to me, Logan. I can help. What did you do?"

Logan sighed, "She was looking at a medical book and noticed humans didn't have it. So, she asked me if I had ever heard of someone having one."

"Uh oh." Legate teased.

"I told her that sounded like some weird ass fetish to me."

The Doctor made a face. "Aw. Not a good idea."

"That's when she told me all of her people did. She asked me if it was odd for her to prefer men that had it or didn't. And it escalated from there. Sounds rather stupid now that I'm telling you, but she was pissed."

"You offended her."

Logan threw his hands out. "She doesn't have one either! How could that offend her?"

The Doctor looked back at Legate and rolled his eyes. "Young man, you have a lot to learn."

Legate smiled, "A woman can become offended about anything at anytime. Am I wrong, John?"

He shook his head, "You're not. Logan. Don't try to understand women. I'm ancient and I don't have it figured out yet. Instead, humble yourself to realize that you are going to make mistakes, and so is she. She's probably beating herself up about this, too. Sounds like an embarrassing discussion with overreactions to me."

Logan shook his head. "I don't know what to say to her. I was rather rude."

"This is what you do. Andromedaens have some customs that are different than the ones here on Earth. Don't get her flowers, unless it's like a plant so she can continue to grow it. Cut flowers presented to royalty is offensive."

Logan looked up at him in surprise, "It is? Why?"

"You have killed the flower by cutting it away from the plant. It's symbolic of your desire to murder the person you give it to in their culture. I should probably explain that to her before someone here screws up."

Logan shook his head. "Like me. Ugh. That sortof makes sense."

"You need to go get her a flower and plant it in front of her flat. She will see it as you want to help her grow. Also…. Hang on." He dug in his pocket.

"What are you looking for?"

He pulled out a shopping bag from his pocket. He moved his head to glance through the doorway. He opened the bag and pulled out several blue boxes from Tiffany's in New York.

"I went Christmas shopping yesterday. I picked up a few extra things." He opened the boxes and looked inside of each one. After the fourth one, he smiled, "Yeah. That's the one. She would like that." He closed the box and handed it to Logan. He put the bag back into his bigger on the inside pockets. "Give her that necklace. But, hang it on the plant once you are finished planting it. It's from a story Andromedaens are told. Similar to Romeo and Juliet here. Well, without the dying part. But, she will love it."

Logan lay on the floor and opened the box to look at the necklace. "Wow. What the hell is this?"

"18K gold. The diamonds that are around it are each a half a carat. It's long, so she wear it with….anything."

Legate smiled, "Or nothing."

Logan held it in his hand and looked at it closer. "How much is something like this worth?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't worry about that."

"Well, I need to pay you for it, John."

The Doctor chuckled, "Let me have this one. You buy the flower and plant it."

Logan nodded his head and put it in the box. "Thank you, John."

He reached down and patted his chest. "You'll get it sorted. Don't worry about this. All relationships have their up and downs."

Genie ran back into the room. She was wearing her dark grey tights and a long, plaid shirt. She had long boots with knee socks popping up at the top. Legate smiled, "Hey. That looks cute."

She was carrying her brown, jacket with large buttons. "Mum says I need this. Where are we going?"

XxxxxxXxxxxx


	30. Chapter 30 - Press Conference

XxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 30 - Press Conference

The Doctor walked into Howie's hospital room carrying Genie. He was wearing his jacket that Genie told him made him look like Han Solo. Howie was sitting in a chair wearing a pair of jeans and an oxford shirt. "Hey! You brought my favorite niece!"

The Doctor sat Genie down and she ran to him. She climbed in his lap and they exchanged a bear hug. Both of them groaned as they squeezed the other one.

The Doctor shook hands with Varro. "Good to see you, Varro. Thank you for the updates."

Varro nodded his head and smiled. "Easy assignment. And good whiskey."

The Doctor laughed as he looked around the room, "This is a big room."

Howie rolled his eyes as Genie sat on his knee. "I'm the President, son. They don't give matchbooks to me."

He laughed as Pete walked in with Adriano.

Pete smiled as soon as he saw him, "Hey, you did make it!" Pete walked over and shook his hand. "He looks good, huh?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well, as good as he can. I'm not a miracle worker you know."

Howie pointed warningly at them. "There ain't nothing wrong with my hearing, gents."

The Doctor laughed and shook Adriano's hand. "Caroline get to the Library of Congress meeting alright?"

"Bassanio says she's fine. She's asked if he is Italian, too. Does she think I'm Italian?"

Pete pat him on the back. "I wouldn't argue with Caroline Shepherd."

Pete pointed at her as he realized Genie was in the room. "You brought Genie."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah. We have a date after this for breakfast. How long will it last?"

Pete shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm not going to be on the panel. I'll keep an eye on her. Where's Legate? Isn't he the one usually with her?"

"He had her all night for me. He's helping Logan with a…. girlfriend problem."

Pete smiled, "Uh-oh. Trouble in Paradise."

"Just some growing he's doing." The Doctor looked around. "Listen, we need to have a chat before this conference." He motioned for Pete to join him as he walked over and sat down next to Howie in another chair. The Doctor sat to the other side of Howie.

Genie climbed out of his lap and stood in-between Pete's legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "My favorite granddaughter." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled up at him.

The Doctor pointed at Howie. "Okay, I've seen all of the tests and everything. Howie, you are a picture of health. There's no need for you to think about a resignation."

Howie crossed his arms, "Hell, I wasn't going to do that anyway."

Pete leaned down and said in Genie's ear, "Stubborn man."

Howie nodded his head. "I don't have the nickname 'mule' for my looks. Well, I might."

The Doctor smiled, "Howie. What do you think about running for office, again?"

Howie smiled, "I would love another seven years. Do you think this would set me back?" He pointed at his chest.

The Doctor shook his head. "I think it might help you win. I'll endorse you, and help in any way I can. I can't go into it here, but there was much more to this operation than anyone knew. Howie, you can't let that …. Hilling have any chance at winning."

Howie nodded his head. "He's an…." He glanced at Genie. "Ummm…"

The Doctor nodded. "Oh, he is. We can't talk about it here. But, he's not on your side at all."

Pete continued to hold Genie. "Do you think he's part of these terrorists?"

He held up his hand. "We can't talk about it here. Howie. I believe you need to announce your intention to run for office this morning at the press conference."

Howie's eyes got huge. "Without talking to Caroline!? Have you lost your marbles?"

The Doctor reached in his pocket and handed Howie his phone. "Call her now and get it sorted. It's important."

Howie glanced at Pete and took the phone.

The door opened and Doctor Smith walked in. Pete and the Doctor greeted him as they all, even Genie, shook his hand.

"He is doing great." The Doctor smiled as he looked back at Howie, who was talking to Caroline.

Doctor Smith nodded his head and smiled proudly. "He is. It's amazing. Better than our first patient did."

"Well, he had a lot of damage we had to repair, too."

Doctor Smith nodded in agreement. "That's very true. I need a quick word with you, Doctor Smith. If you don't mind. Before the conference?"

"Sure."

"In private, if possible."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Sure. Genie. Stay here with Grandfather."

Pete tickled her. "I've got her."

Genie giggled.

The Doctor and Doctor Smith walked into the hallway. Doctor Smith looked around. Marines stood guarding the door. Nurses worked at their station directly in front of them. The Doctor walked down the hallway with Doctor Smith to the end of the hall to his office. He held the door opened and the Doctor walked inside the room.

The room was very cozy, for an office. The walls were wooden and a long, black sofa sat to one side of the room. A large desk, with a computer, sat in the middle of the room. The desk was full of files and paperwork. A window overlooked the parking lot. The plastic drapes were opened and the sun reflected the light off of the snow.

Doctor Smith pointed to the sofa. "Relax, Doctor Smith. I'm not going to bite you."

The Doctor smiled as he sat on the sofa, "I'm not worried about that. Call me, John."

The Smith sat on the other side of the sofa. "Right. Well, I suppose you should call me Lawrence. If we're going to be on first name basis."

The Doctor nodded. "What's on your mind, Lawrence?"

He could feel Lawrence was extremely nervous about what he had to say. He tossed his hand up, "I'm just going to come out and ask. Where did you get this heart that you brought yesterday?"

The Doctor bit his lip. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"It had been out of the donor body less than 10 minutes!"

"What makes you think that?"

"That it was still beating was my first clue."

The Doctor sighed and looked out of the window. "Who else knows?"

"No one. I was careful not to let anyone else see it."

He was already nodding his head. "This is classified information. I was instructed to bring the President a heart, and I did. You understand this is a matter of National Security and it can't be known."

Lawrence nodded his head. "I understand that. I've worked here at Walter Reed for years."

The Doctor looked Lawrence up and down. "So, I can trust you will keep it to yourself?"

"Of course. I just felt that I needed to tell you that I knew."

"Lawrence. Often in my line of work, I am in need of a medical doctor who can keep classified information to himself. I have sources who have told me how you were so incredibility upset over the delay in receiving the heart yesterday. Your reaction makes me realize that you are the sort of man I need on my team. What would you say if I told you there was never a heart on its way to the operation?"

Lawrence sighed, "It wouldn't surprise me at all. Seems like a great way to kill off a President-"

"And ruin a long career of an amazing Doctor. I don't trust many people, at all. The list is very short. But after yesterday, and you coming to me to discuss this, I feel that I can put you on that list."

Lawrence smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "Ink it in."

The Doctor smiled back at him.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The hospital's conference room was full of press. The television cameras were everywhere. A stage with a long table sat at the front of the room with a white table cloth. Several Marines walked out and took their positions near the table.

The audience applauded and cheered as the Doctor Lawrence Smith, the Doctor, Miles Richfield and President Howard Shepherd walked out on the stage and sat down behind the table. As soon as the crowd saw Howie, they cheered loudly and stood up.

Howie smiled and waved to the crowd gathered.

Pete Tyler stood next to Adriano, holding Genie in his arms. A photographer took a picture of them as Genie clapped with the crowd. Pete chuckled.

As the crowd settled down, Doctor Lawrence Smith began. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming out this cold morning. I'm Doctor Lawrence Smith, the Chief Surgeon here at Walter Reed. Next to me, is Doctor Johnathon Smith, of London. There on the end is the White House's Chief of Staff, Mr. Miles Richfield. And, of course, next Doctor Smith is President Howard Shepherd."

The crowd cheered loudly again. Howie laughed as he looked over at the Doctor and shook his head in disbelief. The Doctor pat Howie on the back and returned his smile.

Doctor Lawrence Smith began to speak again. "I'll fully admit this is the first press conference I've ever been a part of. So, I apologize in advance if I don't do this, properly. President Howard Shepherd suffered a heart attack exactly a week ago, while in the residence of the White House. He was transported here, where it was determined that he was in need of a transplant. Thankfully, a donor heart was found, and the surgery necessary to correct this problem was done yesterday. This surgery was a bit irregular. Not only because of the patient, but because of the way it was done. All incisions were healed and there were no stitches administered due to the use of a device of Doctor Johnathon Smith's creation. Due to this, President Shepherd is doing remarkability well, and I have now released him into Doctor Johnathon Smith's care. He will be fit to resume his Presidential duties, without any further delay, within 48 hours."

The crowd gasp.

Doctor Lawrence Smith tapped the table and looked back at the other men. They all exchanged nods and then he looked back at the room, "We can take a few questions now."

The room erupted with hands and reporters wanting to ask questions. Doctor Smith pointed to a lady down front.

"CNN News – You have released the President into Doctor Smith's care. What does that mean?"

"Doctor Smith lives nearby and has offered to take the President to his home to relax. Because of his medical knowledge, I'm confident in his abilities if a situation arises. But, there shouldn't be any problems. "

Doctor Smith pointed at another reporter.

"ABC News, New York – If the President has been out of office for a week, who has been in charge? Why wasn't the public notified until now?"

Doctor Smith nodded his head. Miles Richfield spoke, "It does seem irregular, but it is the way our National Secretary is arranged. The Vice President took the Oath of Office the day of the heart attack, and has been acting President since. He will remain in that position, for the next 48 hours. At such time, President Shepherd will return to work. He will be part of the security briefing tomorrow morning, and will be able to hit the ground running Monday morning."

Doctor Smith pointed to another reporter.

"BBC News, sir. Thank you – President Shepherd. You gave the world a fright."

President Shepherd laughed, "Hell, I gave myself a good scare!"

The room laughed.

The reporter continued, "How are you feeling? Do you really think it's a good idea to continue your role as President with a heart condition?"

The Doctor waved his hand, "There is no heart condition any longer. His heart is fine. Lawrence and I have pronounced him in excellent health. And to how he's feeling…"

The Doctor looked at Howie, "Hell, I feel great! Better than I've felt in months! I'd like a drink!"

The room laughed.

Lawrence pointed at another reporter. "Down here."

A lady stood up, "Mr. President. Were there any warning signs that you were having problems with your heart?"

Howie shook his head. "None that I noticed."

Lawrence added, "The President's yearly physical pronounced him in good health. There was no reason to look any further. We are looking at that examination to try to determine if there was anything that could have been done differently. This was as big of a surprise to us, as it was to Howie, and the world."

Howie crossed his arms, sat back and laughed, "Hell, I always thought it would have been my liver!"

The room laughed.

Another reporter asked, "What sort of medication is the President on at this time?"

The Doctor leaned into the microphone. "We've reviewed all of his tests and have been able to take President Shepherd off of all medications. Well…. With the exception of anti-rejection pills. I've also given him a mild sleeping pill, just for him to take tonight. He stayed up most of the night after being sedated for the surgery, so he needs a good nap and a good night's sleep. He'll be fine tomorrow, but Lawrence and I have agreed to have him rest one more day, just to be certain."

A reporter asked, "Where is the First Lady?"

Miles answered, "Mrs. Shepherd has kept her appointments today. She has rescheduled most of her appointments this past week so she could be the President. She was here most of the night. She will be rejoining him within the next few hours."

Another reporter stood up, "Not to be disrespectful, at all. But, it seems very convenient that your best friend's son in law, has used this device that has not only saved your life, but is certain to be the new way this surgery and many more will be handled."

Howie rubbed his chin. "Make your point, son."

"Could this just be a publicity stunt for your friends' business?"

Howie chuckled, "Listen here. Let's fix your flint right now! I love Pete Tyler better than a brother. His son in law, Doctor Johnathon Smith, is my Wheel Horse. To you people, not from Texas, a Wheel Horse is another word for what you city slickers would call your right-hand man. I trust them both with my very life, which is why I'm still sitting here instead of being poked in a dirt hole. I hope their business is successful and I'd do just about anything for either of them. But, if you think I would let anyone whittle on me, just to promote something, you are clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed!"

You could have heard a pin drop the room was so quite.

Miles spoke into the microphone, "Well, as you can see, the President's speech writer has the day off, too."

The room laughed.

The Doctor spoke into the microphone, "I'd like to say thank you to Howie, for that explaination. I've always wondered why you called me that."

Howie smiled as he patted him on the back. "You're clearly not from Texas."

"Clearly!"

The room continued to laugh.

Another reporter asked, "I suppose my question if for the Chief of Staff."

Miles nodded his head. "Go ahead."

"Why did it take five days before Vice President Hilling made a call to put the President at the top of the list? Wouldn't that be something that should have been done immediately?"

Miles sighed, "This has been discussed a lot through the media and within the walls of the White House. I cannot speak for the Vice President, or offer any explanation. But, that he did call and make the Executive Order is what we should take away from that situation."

Howie nodded his head. "Indeed."

Another reporter asked, "Mr. President. Have you given any thought to the possibility of running for re-election? Will this surgery have any effect on that decision?

Howie chuckled, "It has everything to do with my decision. Well, 40% of the decision. My wife maintains 50% of the decision on that. I talked to Caroline about it just a few minutes ago. Let me be clear, if I was to walk out here, and announce my intentions to do something that big without talking to her first….son. Just because she's the First Lady, that will not stop her from throwing my stuff all out on the front lawn of the White House. She's already broken my favorite fishing poles when I screwed up two months ago."

The room laughed.

The Doctor and Lawrence looked at one another, laughing, and rolled their eyes.

The reporter smiled, "The other 10%, sir?"

Howie leaned on the table and nodded his head. "The remaining 10%, is my decision. What do I want to do? And that 10% is very powerful, indeed. My heart has always bled red, white and blue and I've always felt that I could do a lot to help the people of this great country. I've never been a quitter, and promised the American people that if they would take a chance on me, I wouldn't let them down by one day tossing up my hands and giving up on this job. It's a hell of a job, and not a decision to be taken lightly or even joke around about. The power of this office affects people I'll never meet in countries I'll never be able to pronounce. The magnitude of what's at stake is overwhelming to even think about."

"When this first happened last week, I was encouraged to resign by my doctors, family and friends. I simply refused and instead reminded them of the promise that I made six years ago when I ran for office that I would not resign. I'm a man of my word. John here, warned me that it would certainly kill me, in the condition I was in. I still refused. I made him and my closest friend, aware of my final wishes. I made my peace with every moment that I could spend with my wife, and my son, knowing it could very well be the last time I saw her smile, or heard Jacob's laugh."

"That sortof thing really will mess with a man's mind. You start to think of things you would have done differently, and things you wish you had done. In my case, I realized how much that still needed to do to help my country, its people, and the people of the world. My office and I have accomplished a lot, and for that, I couldn't be prouder or more grateful. However, there is still so much I still see that needs to be done."

"And now, suddenly, I have this new heart! Lawrence and John have both pronounced me in excellent health. Don't tell Caroline, but I even had a drink last night."

The room laughed.

"John explained to me today that if I wanted to serve another term as President, it would be completely alright. It hit me in that moment that I was really going to be alright. It's a big job. And I love it. I can't sit here and tell you that I will be your President for another term. I have to be hired by the people of this wonderful nation. But, I can tell you that it would be the greatest honor, and privilege, to have that opportunity. I'd like to take this moment to officially announce my intention to run for the office of President again, and would humbly ask for your vote."

The room erupted in cheers.

The Doctor leaned over and smiled at Howie. "And that's sorted."

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx


	31. Chapter 31 - Date with Genie

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx

 _Sorry I've not updated the story this week. Life has been crazy here. We adopted a deaf dog from the local pound. She's turned our lives upside down! I'm hoping we are settling into our new version of normal. I've got lots of adventures in store; I just need to find time to write! Not to worry!_

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Chapter 31 – Date with Genie

Howie returned to London with Pete, Adriano and Varro. Pete assured him that they were both headed for a long nap since they had both been up all night. If there was any problem, Varro was to let the Doctor know.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Genie went out to eat breakfast together at a small, diner in Washington, D.C. It was in an old house built before the Revolutionary War. A large fire burned in a stone fireplace in the center of the room. The smell of old wood mixed perfectly with the smells coming from the kitchen. The waitress recognized them both and offered to sit them in the back of the restaurant, away from the customers' direct view, so they could eat in peace. They shared a small, round table, which was barely large enough for them.

"Alright, then! Something to eat." He said cheerfully to the waitress. "I have no idea. What do you recommend?"

The waitress smiled, "I'm not sure. Are you more interested in breakfast? Or lunch?"

Genie looked at her menu. "Daddy is more interested in dessert."

He looked up at the waitress and made a face. He had indeed been looking at the dessert menu. The waitress laughed. "She keeps you on your toes."

"Oh, you have no idea. I'll have French toast and sausages."

Genie nodded her head. "That sounds good. I'd like that, too. But, don't put any sugar on my toast."

The waitress looked surprised, "Syrup then?"

Genie shook her head, "No, thank you. I don't like sweet tastes."

The waitress nodded her head. "Certainly, I'll get that right to you."

The Doctor sipped his coffee and leaned on the table. "Oh, this is nice. This weather is frigid."

Genie smiled at him. "Mum told me it would feel colder than it really was."

"Your mum is clever. It is summer back home. Are you cold now?"

"No, I'm fine. The fire is nice. Mum had me wear wooly socks. She says if your feet get cold, it makes you cold all over."

He smiled, "She's right. It does. I'm wearing wooly socks, too. It's probably what is keeping me from freezing."

Genie smiled at him. "The coffee probably helps. Is it really hot?"

He blew the smoke off of it. "Oh yes. It's lovely."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Coffee is yucky."

"Legate probably drinks it with….what do you think?"

She tapped her chin and thought, "Legate is so gross. He probably drinks coffee with pickle juice!"

He sat down his coffee, covered his face and laughed. "He probably does."

The waitress came back and gave them a bowl of cut up fruit. "I don't want you two to be hungry. Here's something to get started with."

"Oh. Thank you!" The Doctor told her.

"I know you said you don't like sweet tastes, and we usually give everyone rolls with honey. Would this be alright?"

Genie smiled, "Yes."

The Doctor pointed at her, "Ah!"

Genie looked up at the waitress. "I'm sorry. Yes, thank you, ma'am."

The waitress poured the Doctor more coffee. "You are very welcome, ma'am." She smiled and walked away.

The Doctor poured sugar into his coffee and stirred it. "Genie. I had a call from ballet."

Genie used a fork to bring the fruit to her mouth. "They are probably cross I've not been."

He picked up his coffee again and blew it. "Genie. You know how you are worried about me? Being safe?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah."

"The people at ballet are worried about you being safe."

She looked confused. "Why? I'm with you."

He rubbed his beard. "Well, you are completely safe. I wouldn't have you here if you wasn't."

"Then, what's their problem?"

"They ….ugh…. this is hard to explain." He sat this coffee down. "Genie. You are safe. You know that."

"You just said that."

"I was thinking." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "The ballet people have asked me not to bring you back because they are worried that someone will hurt you while you are dancing."

Genie shook her head. "Why would they do that?"

"I can't be with you while you are dancing. You would be up on the stage by yourself."

She shook her head, "No, Legate is with me. He can disappear-"

"I can't tell them that."

"Why not?"

He looked at her seriously, "My child, do I need to explain why?"

She groaned, "No. That's just stupid."

He sighed and sipped his coffee.

She looked up at him. "You don't think it's stupid?"

"I don't have an opinion on this."

"That's not true. You don't think it's stupid! Why?"

He sat his coffee back down. "Genie, it is too exposed for you. They have good reasons, and it has nothing to do with your dancing ability at all. It has everything to do with the family you are part of now. You know I wouldn't lie to you. There are people out there. Cruel, evil people, who would try to hurt me by hurting you. It's my job to keep you safe. I haven't taken you there because I honestly didn't want you dancing for them. I was going to tell you no. But, they called me yesterday and told me."

"You think they might try to take me away? Like they did you?"

He nodded his head. "When you are out like that, it's been announced that you are there. It's perfect for someone to plan to hurt you. I won't let that happen. I'm sorry, but I just won't."

Genie stabbed the fruit with her fork. "I guess I understand."

"It's alright to be upset about this, Genie. You worked so hard to do this. It's a huge honor to even be considered by this school. But, it's just not safe."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Daddy."

He sipped his coffee. "You sound like me. When you do want to talk about it, you can talk to me. Alright?"

She nodded her head.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor popped himself and Genie into the hallway their island home. The rain had stopped and the sun had come out. Genie went into her room to change, and the Doctor walked into his own bedroom.

Rose sat in a rocking chair with Sam. She held him in front of her face and kissed him. He was laughing.

"Who moved the rocking chair up here?" he asked.

Lewis copied it for me. He said he wasn't carrying it up the stairs.

"I don't blame him. I'm glad he did. We've needed one up here. That was a great idea." He leaned down and kissed her.

He smiled at Sam. "What are you so happy about? Are you playing with your mum?"

He coo'ed.

"He says you are making him laugh."

She laughed, "He's making me laugh. I saw the conference. Was Howie drunk?"

He walked to the closet and laughed loudly. "I wondered the same thing!"

Rose spoke to Sam, "Caroline is going to give Howie a smack. Oh, you wait until she sees him."

Sam laughed.

Rose called back to the closet. "How cold is it in Washington?"

He laughed again. "Oh, give me a bit. I want to see your face when I say this."

Rose looked at Sam. "Oh, this will be good."

The Doctor walked back in the room wearing his swimming shorts. He knelt down beside of her and smiled, "Howie said that is was 'colder than a well digger's ass'. Have you ever heard that?"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Oh my God. Only Howie. The best one I've heard him say is…," She spoke in a deep voice to tease Sam, "This lotion is so good! It will make your hands smoother than a worm's goober."

He laughed in disbelief. "A goober? Is that a-"

"Oh, I think so. And I'm not going to ever ask him how he knows."

He laughed and shook his head. "That's Howie. Wow."

She looked at him up and down and smiled.

He smiled, "Oh, I can feel that. Later. Oh, do I have plans for you." He bopped her on the end of her nose.

She giggled and blushed. "The date went well?"

"She's changing into her swimsuit. I told her about the ballet."

"How did she take it?"

"Not good. She doesn't want to talk about it. But, she's disappointed for certain."

Rose shook her head. "You know, I was really pissed about that last night. But, now that I've thought about it, I'm angry I didn't tell her 'no' from the beginning."

He held his finger up where Sam could grab it with his tiny hand. "I told her I should have said no. This is my fault, not yours."

"It's not either of our faults. It's just the way it is. Shall I talk to her?"

"Nah. Not unless she brings it up. Part of growing up is learning to deal with disappointment."

Rose shook her head. "She's already had too much of that."

He nodded his head to agree with her.

Genie ran into the bedroom. "Hi Mummy!"

Rose smiled at her as she ran over and kissed Rose's cheek. "Did you have a lovely time with your Daddy?"

Genie smiled, "We're going swimming in the sea to warm up. It was cold there! Snow was everywhere! The restaurant we ate at was even on fire!"

Rose looked surprised, "It was on fire?"

"No, it had a fire in the fireplace." He corrected her.

"Oh. Well, it helped." She turned to the Doctor. "Daddy. I'm going to get our towels."

"Right. Meet me downstairs. Don't go down to the water without me!" He called after her. He shook his head. "Children." He mumbled.

Rose giggled at him.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing. Have a good time on your date."

He stood up and nodded his head. "Right. Do you need anything? Tea? Bottle? Telly remote? Baby sitter?"

She shook her head. "We're fine. Thank you. Go have a lovely time."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You haven't broken your foot again, have you?"

She laughed, "No! You nutter."

He chuckled, "Try to get some sleep when he goes down for a nap. If he doesn't want to nap, call me so you can sleep. Alright?"

She smiled, "You read my mind."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

As he stood up, he rubbed Sam's cheek. "Sam. I want you to make sure your Mum gets a nap. Alright? She's tired and needs her rest."

Sam coo'ed.

"Good man. Thank you, son." He kissed the top of his head, turned around and winked at Rose.

XxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Logan and Legate were in the sea surfing when Genie and the Doctor arrived at the beach. They sat meters away in the water and waved. Genie helped her Daddy put down a blanket on the sand under a palm tree. They spent the next hour playing in the water together and watching Logan and Legate surf.

Arla and Lewis walked down to the beach. Arla sat a picnic basket on the blanket. Lewis took her hand and they walked down the beach together. A bit later, the Doctor and Genie got out of the water and dried off. They sat down on the blanket together.

"Let's see what Arla brought us. That was so nice of her." He told Genie.

Genie sat on her knees and looked in the basket. "Arla is very nice."

The Doctor pulled out a very long hot dog on a tiny bun.

Genie laughed, "That's so strange."

The Doctor handed her one. "Oh! This is great! I've not had one of these in years!"

Genie took it and smiled, "Daddy, it's hot dog."

"From New Germany. It has spices and such inside of it. It's excellent. Perfect picnic food."

She looked at the hot dog and shook her head. "Why is it so long? It doesn't even fit on the bun."

The Doctor was busy pouring her some juice. "It's just the sort of hot dog it is. They call it a ' _Wiener'."_

 _They both laughed._

 _"_ _You usually put mustard on it, but I prefer it plain. You?"_

 _Genie shook her head. "I don't want any mustard. Ew."_

 _"_ _Alright, then." He nodded his head and started to eat his hot dog._

 _She took a bite and looked back out at Logan and Legate just as Legate fell into the water. "Legate is really bad at that."_

 _The Doctor lay down and propped himself up on his elbow. "Ah. He's learning."_

 _"_ _He's been in the water more than he has been standing on the board. Isn't that the point?"_

 _"_ _I haven't noticed. How is Logan doing?"_

 _She smiled, "He seems to be good at it."_

 _"_ _I want to learn how to do it."_

 _Genie pointed her finger at him forcefully, "You, Daddy. Are much too clumsy to do that."_

 _He pointed at himself with his hot dog. "Me? I'm not that bad."_

 _She nodded seriously, "Trust me, Daddy. It's not a good idea."_

 _"_ _When have you known me to be clumsy?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders. "That's what Mum says. She said you fell out of the net on the ship. You should be more careful."_

 _He groaned as he looked back at her, "What else does Mum say about me?"_

 _Genie smiled, "Good things."_

 _He nodded his head and smiled, "Good things, huh? But, you won't tell me what?"_

 _She shook her head, "No way."_

 _He chuckled as he took a bite of his hot dog and looked in the basket again._

 _"_ _What are you looking for?"_

 _"_ _Gummy bears. They are the best. I wonder if she put any in here. There aren't too sweet so you will love them."_

 _He pulled some out and sat down his hot dog on the blanket to open the bag._

 _Genie rolled her eyes. "Let me see."_

 _He handed her the bag and she put it back in the basket. He sat up and held his hands out. "Why did you put them away?"_

 _"_ _You should eat your hot dog, first. You eat too much sugar."_

 _He rolled his eyes and picked back up his hot dog._

 _They continued to eat as they watched Legate and Logan. The Doctor finished and wiped his hands on his towel._

 _"_ _You know, I think you're right. Legate is really bad at that."_

 _Genie giggled. "He really is."_

 _"_ _You're not going to tell him to stop doing it?"_

 _She shook her head. "No. He can make his own decisions."_

 _"_ _But, I can't do it."_

 _She shook her head. "No."_

 _He ran his hand through his hair. "Huh. Why not?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him. "I told you why. You are clumsy. You'll get hurt."_

 _He nodded his head. "Tony told me that you won't allow him to shave his beard."_

 _She nodded her head, "Yeah."_

 _"_ _I'm thinking about shaving mine off. What do you think?"_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Ah, a change. It's been strange having one. What do you think?"_

 _She handed him her hot dog which he put back in the basket._

 _He asked her, "Can we eat the gummy bears, now?"_

 _She smiled and handed him the bag._

 _"_ _Cheers." He told her as he handed her some._

 _She pushed her hair away from her shoulders, "I've been thinking of getting my hair trimmed. It's gotten too long. What do you think?"_

 _He nodded his head. "It has gotten long. It's down to your waist. My hair was really long_ _before_ _and it would give me a headache because it was so heavy. Does yours do that?"_

 _She giggled, "I can't imagine you with long hair. What did you look like?"_

 _He smiled, "I certainly looked differently than I do now._ _One day I'll show you. It's something I need to talk to you about. But, i_ _t was….really curly. A big …poof. Not like yours. Yours is lovely. Just long curls."_

 _She looked down and smiled, "My Mum said it looked like springs."_

 _He smiled, "That's it. Really tight springs."_

 _She giggled, "Did you ever meet my Mum? Did you know her?"_

 _He leaned back on his elbow. "I did. Well, I only met her once. It was when I first got here. Rose took me to Torchwood to introduce me to everyone."_

 _Genie smiled, "She told me about that."_

 _He looked surprised at her, "Really?"_

 _"_ _She said you were shorter than she thought you would be."_

 _He laughed, "Shorter?"_

 _She giggled as she brushed the hair out of her face. "Yes. Shorter. She told me that Rose had finally found the man she had been looking for. She was so happy. She said you seemed nice."_

 _"_ _Your Mum was lovely. Beautiful woman. Nice. A very brave individual. One day I'll tell you why I say that. Your Mum was something special. Just like you are. Incredible person. From what Rose has told me about her, you are so much like her."_

 _Genie smiled proudly. "Except my hair. Mum would have never had her hair this long."_

 _"_ _There is that. Yes. I'll help you get it sorted. Don't even worry about it. So, we need a trim. What do you have in mind?"_

 _She pointed at the middle of her back. "About here. That's where I usually keep it."_

 _"_ _I don't believe you have had a hair trim since you came to live with us. That's a long time now."_

 _She nodded her head._

 _He handed her some more gummy bears. "So, we've had this brother of yours' for a bit, now. Do you still like him?"_

 _She looked at her gummy bears. "Well, I hope you do. You're stuck with him."_

 _He laughed, "You are too."_

 _"_ _Daddy. Do you like him more than you do me?"_

 _Her question shocked him. He looked back at her. "Of course I don't. Why would you think that?"_

 _"_ _You spend a lot of time with him. He even sleeps in your room with Mum, everynight."_

 _"_ _He's a baby. He needs to be close to Mum for a while. Rose has decided to make him a room, but it will be a while before he can move into it."_

 _She looked back at Legate falling off of his board again. "He's so bad at that."_

 _"_ _Ah. You are changing the subject! We're talking about this. Why do you think that?" he insisted._

 _She sighed, "Sam is your and Mum's baby. I'm not."_

 _"_ _I knew you were going to say this one day. I just didn't expect it so soon." He sighed._

 _He sat up and looked at her. "Genie, look at me, because this is very important. I love you, very much. You are precious to me. You are my daughter and I'll do anything to keep you safe. Don't ever think I prefer Sam. I love you both just the same way."_

 _She smiled, "Really? You're not going to give me away?"_

 _"_ _No! Come here. Goodness. We need to get this sorted."_

 _She sat down between his knees. He covered her with a dry towel and held her tightly as they looked out at the ocean together, "I'm not ever giving you away. They will have to fight me to take you."_

 _"_ _Mum gave me away. She gave me to Rose. I don't want to go someplace else."_

 _"_ _You're not going someplace else. You're staying with_ _me_ _._ _With us._ _Forever."_

 _"_ _Daddy, you can't know that. You can get hurt like she did-"_

 _"_ _No, Genie. I know. I really do."_

 _She shook her head as she looked at the ocean, "Daddy, no one can know that."_

 _He held her tightly and lay his head on her shoulder, "No, my child. I do know. Daddy has these…flashes…where he can see bits of the future. I've seen you there when you are older. You're still with me and Rose."_

 _"_ _Is my hair still long?"_

 _He rolled his eyes. "I think it was in a braid. I'm not certain."_

 _She giggled at him._

 _"_ _My child, you are so clever and you see much more than I wish you did. You can see the danger. But, think about this. Do you remember when Lewis and Arla married? How many men is a Quauhtin worth?"_

 _She turned her head and looked at him. "Ten."_

 _He nodded, "That's right. One Quauhtin is the same as ten men. That's what is said. We have 15 Quauhtin that help us out. How many men is that to keep you safe?"_

 _Genie giggled in his arms, "This is maths. That's easy. 150 men."_

 _"_ _This is where it gets interesting. Three of those men, are what they call a Primus. They are worth more."_

 _She smiled, "That's you, Lewis and Summus!"_

 _"_ _Guess how many men we are worth?"_

 _She shook her head. "I don't know. 20? 100?"_

 _"_ _It is said that they are worth an army each. So, for someone to take you, they are going to have to fight three armies, 150 men, the Oncoming Storm, a really angry mum, two Presidents, and your Tony._ _Not to mention Uncle Jake and Aunt Jack._ _I wouldn't want to go into that fight."_

 _Genie giggled as he kissed her cheek. "And Grand."_

 _"_ _Oh, geez. We'll put her on the front line. That will stop anyone!"_

 _She laughed._

 _"_ _Especially, if she cooks!" he added._

 _They both laughed._

 _XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx_

 _Rose woke up from her nap. Sam was lying in front of her and was still sleeping. She kissed his head, "Are you still sleeping?"_

 _He laughed in his sleep._

 _She giggled, "You are so handsome."_

 _He slept._

 _She kissed his head again and whispered, "I love you, little boy."_

 _He continued to sleep._

 _She smiled and watched him. "I wonder how much longer you will sleep?"_

 _At the sound of the word, he laughed again._

 _She laughed and whispered, "You are so silly."_

 _He continued to sleep quietly._

 _She lay on her side and decided to close her eyes again. Within what seemed like just moments, she felt someone lay down behind her. She smiled as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. The smell of his cologne filled her lungs. He had apparently just gotten out of the shower._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to wake you, but we're expected for dinner at Pete's in an hour." He whispered to her as he kissed her ear._

 _She_ _smiled_ _, "Sam was laughing when I would say 'sleep'."_

 _Sam laughed again in his sleep._

 _"_ _Sam, are you sleeping?" he asked._

 _Sam slept quietly._

 _Rose smiled, "Sam, are you sleeping?"_

 _Sam laughed._

 _"_ _It's something with your voice." He told her quietly. "Rotten child."_

 _Rose laughed as she felt his hand across her body. He kissed her back. She had changed into a tank top when she lay down with Sam. He pulled down the strap and kissed where it had been. "I love this shirt. It's one of my favorites."_

 _"_ _I love all of this attention." Rose told him as he continued to kiss her back._

She didn't look at him and he helped her pull off her shirt. He kissed down her back as he rubbed her breasts.

He could feel her emotions change as she suddenly became sad. He stopped and held her, "What's made you sad?"

She looked at Sam, "I'm being stupid. Don't worry-"

"Your feelings are never stupid. Tell me what's wrong." He insisted.

"I wish I hadn't given up breast feeding Sam. He's the only one we'll ever have and I'm never going to have the opportunity to do that again."

"Oh. That's an easy fix."

She sighed, "My milk has all dried up. I've missed my chance."

He teased her, "Lucky for you, you married a Doctor."

"You could do that?"

He returned to kissing her back. "Sure. It's not a big deal. Do you want me to do it?"

"Well, what do you think?"

He continued to kiss her back and rub her breasts tenderly, "It's completely up to you."

"Surely, you have an option."

"I really don't. I'm not going to tell you what to do. If you want to do it, I'll help you get started again. If you don't, I make a bottle. It doesn't matter to me. It's not my breasts."

She smiled, "Then I want to."

"Okay, I'll mix it up today for you."

She rolled over to look at his face. Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Where is your beard?"

He smiled, "I took Genie to get a trim. While I was there, I decided to have a shave. I realized halfway through that I should have asked you."

She ran her hand across his smooth face, "It's your face. You didn't have to ask me."

"I was trying to get you to notice kissing your back. You didn't realize there weren't whiskers anymore?"

She laughed as she continued to feel of his face, "I didn't."

"So, it's alright? I can grow it back, if you prefer the beard."

"Whatever you like best, I'm happy with."

"You're sure?"

"I married a man who can change his face. Why do you think some facial hair would change my option of him?"

He chuckled, "Good point."

She ran her fingertip down his nose. "You have a bit of sun."

He smiled, "We came back and played football with the guys. Genie was our coach. She's tough."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs. She fell asleep on the sofa watching telly."

Rose pointed at Sam. "Can you put him in his cot without waking him?"

"I don't know, maybe." He carefully picked up Sam and laid him in his cot. He turned back and ran his hand through his wet hair.

She smiled as she looked him up and down. He was wearing a pair of jeans and blue t-shirt. He smiled at her. "Sweetheart, I have so much to tell you."

She giggled at him.

He smiled at her, "What?"

"Come here."

He sat down next to her on the bed. She lay back in the pillows and pulled down the duvet to expose her bare chest. He smiled and ran his fingertips down it.

She whispered to him, "I'm giving these back to your son. This is your last chance with them for a while."

He bit his lip as he looked at her breasts, then back in her eyes. He cupped one of her breasts and slowly exhaled. He smiled proudly, "My son, the boob man."

Rose teased him, "My husband, the boob man."

He smiled, "That's a brilliant title for me! I think I'll have everyone start calling me that."

"You are kidding."

He leaned down and kissed her slowly as he teased her nipple in his fingers. "Maybe, I'm not."

She giggled under his kiss as she ran her hands across his face. He stopped kissing her and smiled, "So, it's alright?"

She smiled, "It reminds me of when you first came here, and you first kissed me."

He smiled, "We cracked our teeth together. Remember that? When we were in that hotel?"

She laughed, "Yes. I believe we've gotten better since then."

He leaned down and caught her lips. She ran her hands through his hair as he snogged her proper.

 _'I love kissing you.'_ He told her in her head.

 _'You are the best at this. I can feel all of your emotions, too. Are you this happy to see me?'_

He smiled as he rose back up and looked at her. "That's some of it. I'm anxious to see your face when I tell you this."

She laid her hand behind her head and looked up at him. He ran his fingertips across her chest and kissed her breasts. "Oh, I'll miss these." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "That I know. What do you want to tell me?"

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, I'm just so distracted here."

She pulled the duvet over her breasts and raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay. Boobs are put away. What are you on about?"

He chuckled. "Okay, fair enough. Michelle says she's gotten about 20 calls today. Genie has been asked to be a guest on children's programs, music videos, movie things, all sorts of such."

Rose looked surprised, "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head, "Very serious. I've not told Genie. Lewis and I are trying to determine if it's something we'll allow."

"And, do I get a vote in this?"

"Sure."

Rose smiled, "I know some of these people."

He pointed at her and smiled, "Yes. Your mate, Justin, was one of the first to call."

She smiled, "That's unbelievable."

"Oh, that's not all. You and I have had offers as well. Similar things."

She rose her eyebrows, "And?"

"And what? I mean, I'm personally holding out for _Top Gear_ to call. That's what I want to do."

She giggled and shook her head. "Baby, how is this even going to work? You are supposed to start traveling more. Going to those other planets? Are you still thinking about that?"

He sighed and sat up. "I am. I - Well. I need to be here. For Howie and Pete. You need to be there. With your family. I don't know. Have you thought about it?"

"I honestly want to run away someplace. After seeing that vision with Sam…" She looked over at the cot where Sam lay.

"I know. But, we can't change that. There was no way to know where we were."

"You can taste where we are-"

"We were underground! I was preoccupied with my son at the moment." He ran both of his hands through his hair and sat on the side of the bed, looking over into the cot.

Rose sat up behind him and held him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like-"

"I know you didn't. It's alright. I'm sorry. I shouldn't… Rose. I don't like it either. But, there's nothing we can do."

She continued to hold him. "Do you finally believe that Gallifrey is still out there?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I honestly don't know."

"Baby, you saw it. We were there."

He turned around and looked at her. "We were someplace that looked like it. The mind is a powerful thing. What your heart desires so much, is what your greatest weakness becomes. Rose, we'll have to be extremely careful of that. Don't trust it. Alright?"

She nodded her head. "I understand."

He turned back to look at Sam. "I need to sort this nappy, but he is sleeping. Go on and get ready to go. I'll manage Sam and Genie. Alright?" He rubbed Sam's back and said something to him in Gallifryen.

She kissed his cheek and whispered, "What are you saying to him?"

He smiled, "I told him he needed to leave his dreams."

She smiled as she held him, "That sounds so lovely."

He turned and looked at her, "Should I wake you like that?"

She smiled at him and shook her head, "It wouldn't work. I'm living my dream."

He smiled and kissed her lips quickly, "Me too."

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	32. Chapter 32 - The Prisoner

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

 _Another update today! YAY!_

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 32 - The Prisoner

The Doctor popped into the Tyler Mansion holding Sam in his arms. Sam was wearing a long sleeper and was wrapped in a blanket. He wasn't happy about it.

"See, we're here and it's chilly." He insisted.

Sam stopped fussing and rubbed his face.

Jackie heard him speaking and called to him, "We're in the kitchen!"

As he walked towards the kitchen, the smell of something wonderful filled his lungs. He stopped walking and inhaled deeply. He mumbled, "Oh, man. What is that?"

When he got into the kitchen, he was greeted by the people sitting in there.

"Who did you lose a bet with?" Jack asked him as soon as he saw his face. He stood behind the cabinet, wearing an apron and tossing pizza dough in the air.

The Doctor smiled, "I decided to have a shave. It's no big deal."

Pete and Howie, both sitting at the table together, laughed at him.

Jackie walked over him, "Yeah, tell your daughter that when she sees you."

He sighed, "She knows. She was with me."

Jackie held her hands out, "Here. Hand me this child."

He put Sam in her arms and rubbed his face.

Howie smiled. "Rubbing that ain't going to make those whiskers grow back any faster."

Pete closed the tablet they were reading something from. He chuckled, "What did Rose say?"

"She likes this. She knew me for years like this."

Jack teased, "At least you kept the sideburns. That probably lessened the blow."

The Doctor pointed at Jack. "My in-laws can hear you."

Jack laughed as he tossed an olive in his mouth. "See. You said it, not me."

Jackie never noticed what they had said. She was too busy kissing Sam, "Your Grand loves you so much. Yes, I do!"

Sam coo'ed.

The Doctor smiled and ran his hand though his hair.

Pete looked over at him, "Where are Rose and Genie?"

"Genie just woke up. Rose stayed with her to let her wake up some more before they come."

Jackie looked up at him, "I owe you a smack. You will need to remind me later when I'm not holding this child."

He put his hands in his pockets and laughed, "A smack? What have I done?"

"You. On the telly last night. You couldn't keep your hands off of Rose. Really?"

He dropped his head as Jack laughed at him. "Oh, you are in trouble with the mother-in-law! This is brilliant! Let me just soak this in."

Jackie continued, "Really. It was almost embarrassing. How short of a dress was she wearing?"

He shook his head. "It's the style that ladies are wearing now, Jac-"

"Well, it's just unladylike! And you, what, with your hands all over her."

He held his hand out and asked Jack. "Was I that bad?"

Jack laughed as put the pizza dough on the tray. "I didn't see it. But, if you were anything like you usually are, probably."

He rolled his eyes and groaned.

Jackie was able to put the tiny baby in the bend of her arm and pointed at him with her free hand. "Control yourself."

He sighed, "Is Rose getting this same speech when she gets here?"

"She's getting a speech, that's for certain."

He rolled his eyes. "Jack, where is Jake?"

"Torchwood. Lance said Lewis had them doing something."

Pete rose his head, "What are they doing?"

"Ah, we'll talk about it later. Howie. Pete. Let's pop up to the ship real quick so I can scan Howie and make sure I haven't missed anything."

Howie laughed as he slapped the table top and stood up with Pete. "About damn time I get to go see a ship! Let's go!"

"That's alright, Jackie? Can you keep an eye on Sam for-"

"Of course! Go. Don't be long though, Jack is making everyone pizzas."

Pete and Howie walked out of the kitchen behind the Doctor, who just couldn't help himself. He smiled like a loon at Jackie, "You're not cooking? It's my lucky day!"

Jackie playfully smacked him across the shoulder.

He laughed loudly as he left the room.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Howie, Pete and the Doctor appeared on the transport platform onboard the ship. The Doctor quickly stepped off, and typed in something on the keypad on the wall.

"And, welcome aboard." He told them.

Howie nodded his head approvingly as he looked around.

Pete watched his friend, "What do you think, Howie?"

Howie rubbed is chin. "Well, hang on. No need to be across lots. So far, it looks like we're in a tin can. Let's see if we can find some Forty Rod!" He said as he walked out of the door.

Pete looked back at the Doctor. He held his hands out. "I don't know how long he's been drinking."

"What the hell is a Forty Rod?"

Pete laughed as they walked out to join Howie. "Whiskey. What else?"

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Howie sat on a bed in the med bay of the Doctor's ship. Pete leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as the Doctor put up the last little device he had used to look Howie over with.

"Yep, everything looks good Howie. Have you been drinking _all_ day?"

Howie looked surprised, "You can tell that?"

He nodded his head. "Oh yes. No more tonight. Geez."

Howie sighed. "Damn it. He even sounds like a damn sawbones, too."

The Doctor laughed as Pete visually sighed in relief for his friend. "That is good news. Howie, you frightened the hell out of me."

Howie chuckled, "It did seem I was looking to die, didn't it? I'm not all….funkify. I'm fine. All ten up now. Not just nine down."

The Doctor shook his head and looked confused at Pete. "What?"

Pete laughed, "He's fine. Back to normal."

The Doctor pointed at Howie. "Seriously. No more drinking tonight."

Pete asked, "Can you tell us why you insisted on Howie running for President again?"

"Yeah. We're safe to talk up here." Suddenly he held up a finger. "There's a problem. I'm sorry. I need to get to the brig."

He quickly stood up and ran out of the room and down the hallway. Pete and Howie followed him, but he quickly lost them as he pulled open a panel and disappeared.

The Doctor ran into the brig just as the prisoner was walking out of the door. The Doctor touched his face and put him to sleep, immediately. The man fell unconscious onto the floor. Lance and Jake picked themselves up. It was clear there had been a struggle.

The Doctor stood over the prisoner and put his hands on his hips. "What happened guys?"

Lance rubbed his arm. "That fucker attacked us! We brought him up here, just as you said. He's been questioned all week. He hasn't said a word. Licis left and Jake started to walk through the door and he overpowered us! It's my fault. I shouldn't have let my guard down."

The Doctor nodded his head. "He's a former Torchwood agent. And he's pissed about something. Don't be alone with this guy. Here. He's coming around. Give me a hand."

Lance, Jake and the Doctor put the prisoner back in the chair. Jake handcuffed him to the table.

Lance pointed at Jake. "Next time, start with that."

"Noted." Jake agreed.

As the prisoner began to wake up, he shook his head and looked around. When he saw the Doctor, he smiled. "Well, I wondered when they would send you."

The Doctor shook his head. "You don't know me-"

"Doctor Johnathon Smith. You married her." He smiled.

The Doctor looked back at Jake. "You know my wife, then?"

The man nodded his head and smiled proudly. It made the Doctor's skin crawl.

They heard the doors open as someone walked into the brig. The Doctor pointed at the door. "That's Pete and Howie."

Jake nodded, "Right." He leaned out of the room they were in and spotted them.

The prisoner smiled, "Pete Tyler? It's been a long time."

Pete walked in the room just as the man said his name. The Doctor didn't have to feel his emotions to sense the anger that washed over him as soon as he saw the man. He pointed at him and asked Jake, "This is-"

"You understand, Director Tyler, that I had to change my name." the man said.

Pete crossed his arms and glared at the man. "Anyone else survive?"

The man shook his head. "I wouldn't tell you if they did. Send us off to our deaths and-"

To everyone's complete surprise Pete rushed to the table, grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into the tabletop. It knocked the prisoner unconscious. The Doctor and Lance grabbed Pete and pulled him off of the man. Pete threw his arms out for them to let him go. He walked out of the room, clearly upset.

Jake shook his head and whistled. "Okay. I did _not_ see that coming."

Howie looked surprised back at Jake. "Have you not noticed that red hair? How long have you known this man? Shit. I think ole Pete is tee-totally techy about something."

Licis ran into the room. "I'm here. What's happened?"

The Doctor pointed at the unconscious man that lay across the table. "Handle this. I need to see Pete."

He walked out of the door to find Pete, standing in the hallway looking out the window at the blackness of space. "Pete?"

Pete was still furious. He could only shake his head. "Not right now, son."

He stood beside of him and nodded his head. "Alright."

Pete sighed as he pointed out the window at the stars. "What is that? Out there?"

The Doctor looked at what he was pointing at. "Well, in that direction is Brofiner System. It's similar to Earth. Two small settlements have been established here by now; one is an alien tourist resort with an amusement park, the other is a monastery of the monks of Shal'Troon."

He nodded his head and forced a smile, "Have you taken my daughter there?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I will someday though. She would love it. The amusement park has this coaster that goes through a waterfall. It's great. Tony and Genie would love it, too."

Pete nodded his head and became serious. The Doctor could feel his anger simmering.

"What's this about, Pete?"

Pete shook his head. "I'm sorry. I haven't lost my temper like that in a long time."

"Who is that?"

"Oh, you know of him. I thought he was dead. I told you he was dead."

He glanced back at doors. "You mean, that's one of the guys that attacked Rose?"

Pete nodded his head. "I've not seen him in years, but I'm completely sure that's him. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands just then. I…." He grit his teeth.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

Pete put his hands in his pockets and sighed, "Rose should have never been able to have children. That man in there, is one-fifth of the reason why. I have no idea what you did so she would have Sam. I don't really need to know."

"What did he do?"

Pete shook his head and looked out of the window at space. "Please don't make me answer that, son. I just can't even tell you. You can probably use your imagination and figure all of this out. You're a clever man. That piece of shit, should be dead. I was told he was. I was told the entire lot of them were. That's what Rose believes, too. If he's still alive, then the others might be. That would explain who's fueling this terrorism towards the family."

The Doctor shook his head. "Damn. I hate it when I'm right."

"Son, I'm going to need you to be the voice of reason with this-"

"Shit. We are in a very bad situation indeed if you are asking me that."

He sighed as he continued to look out of the window. "I'm really good if you want to just, shoot him out in space. Be done with him."

"Pete, I can't do that."

He could feel Pete's anger. "I'm not thick. He needs to be questioned. We need to know if those other men are still alive."

The Doctor nodded, "I agree. I can find that out."

Pete pointed back at the doors to the brig, "I'm going back down to the surface. I can't go back in there. If I see him, I'm going to beat the shit out of him. But, I need answers. Knowing who this man is, can you get them?"

"Pete, I'll handle this." He said as he looked out at the stars. He mumbled, "Hell is empty and all the devils are here."

Pete chuckled at his mumbling. He pat him on the back and walked away.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	33. Chapter 33 - Pete and the Fixed Point

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 33 - Pete and the Fixed Point

Rose had arrived at the Tyler Mansion. She sat at the bar in the kitchen, talking to Jack. Tony and Jacob ran into the room closely followed by Zeus.

"Rose! Where is Genie?" Tony asked.

She turned and held up her hands at him. "Really? Don't even say hello to me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

Rose laughed, "She's with Poltious looking for you."

"Ah, bloody hell." Tony exclaimed and ran out of the room with Jacob and Zeus.

Jack laughed, "And he's swearing again. Good thing Jackie isn't down here to hear that."

Rose giggled, "Indeed."

Jack smiled, "You know, I like Jackie. She's…..ummm…"

She smiled, "What?"

"She's like you."

"God! Don't say that!"

"No, really **.** Well. She's…. a mom. It's like having a mom again. She was cooking dinner for all of us when I got here, and I asked her to let me do it." He smiled, "She patted me on my cheek and told me I was a 'good boy.' How about that? It was nice."

Rose smiled, "That's sweet."

Jack nodded his head. "I thought so. It's been a long time." He tossed a tiny shrimp in his mouth.

"How long has it been? I've never asked how old you are now."

He went to the refrigerator and took out two bottles of beer. "I have no idea."

He opened the bottles and handed her one. She leaned on the bar and looked surprised at him. "You have no idea?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I honestly don't know. Funny thing is, I made fun of 'yours' truly' for years about that. He has no idea. But, he's right. It's easy to lose track of. And after all, what does it matter?"

She smiled, "He says it's just a number. A very unknown number."

Jack pointed at her with his bottle. "For both of us. Well, the three of us I suppose. How old are you? Do you know?"

"I have it within about three years, I believe."

"There's ways you can measure how old you are. Well, the Doctor could. There's a thing in your head that measures it. I can't remember what it's called."

Rose looked seriously at him.

"If you are curious about yourself, you could probably ask him to look."

She shook her head. "I really don't want to know. Like you said, it's not important."

He leaned against the cabinet and looked at Rose. "He said you have a prolonged lifespan now."

She sighed, "I do. Yes."

"Is that something-"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

He drank his beer and nodded, "Huh. Alright. Well, Rose. If you do, you know I'm always here for you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Jack. It's just not something I want talk about, yet."

He nodded, "Fair enough."

He went back to work preparing the pizzas. She sipped her beer as she watched him. "How long did it take until you knew?"

He didn't look up, "Knew what, Rose?"

"That you couldn't die?"

He didn't look up at her and nodded his head. "Well, I remember waking up on Satellite Five. The TARDIS had just left and I could hear her….disappearing. You know?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I stayed there for a while and helped sort out the mess. Get everyone back on track. I was hurt rather badly during that time. Looking back at it, I should have known then."

"What happened?"

"Ah, something stupid I did. My Vortex Manipulator had been damaged, and I knew it was probably only good for one trip. I thought a lot about it and decided that if I was to find the Doctor again, I needed to come back to the 21st century and find you."

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Oh, yes. It malfunctioned and landed me back in the 19th century, though. I landed in 1869. Then, it completely burned out. A few years later, I came to the United States and got into a fight at Ellis Island. That was 1892. I was shot, and came back. That's when I knew for sure."

Rose looked at him seriously, "Jack. I know we have talked about this, but-"

He quickly pointed at her. "I do not blame you for this. Well, that's not true. I do. But, I don't feel as if it something you should feel badly about. The way I see it, you saved me. And you keep saving me every time I do something stupid. And Rose, really. Have you met me? I needed some help."

She laughed. "Thank you, Jack."

He continued, "So, I just waited until time caught back up with that point."

She sat down her bottle and leaned on the bar, "So, let me get this straight. You waited until he met me?"

"I had to. The first time I met you both was during the Blitz. I couldn't interfere with that meeting, otherwise, I would mess up my immortality. So, I waited until I saw the TARDIS refueling on the rift in Cardiff and got his attention. He was traveling with Martha."

"So, you traveled with Martha, too?"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yes. I knew her rather well. She worked with me and Mickey after the Doctor brought the Earth back to its place."

"And left me and my Doctor here." Rose said. "How long ago was that for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. A long time."

Rose smiled, "So, Martha and Mickey ended up together."

He smiled, "Yeah, they did. Best agents I ever had. Kick ass team. Funny enough, Mickey grew a beard for a while, too."

Rose laughed, "I can't even imagine him with a beard. Wow."

He chuckled, "It worked for him. It was hot."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Jake and you."

"Jake and me. Yes. What?"

She told him teasingly, "He really likes you in a kilt."

Jack smiled proudly, "Oh, yes he does! But, what's not to like?"

"You should take him someplace where you can wear one again."

He laughed as he sat down his beer and popped shrimp in his mouth, "I've offered to get him one. But, he assures me that he doesn't have the legs for it."

Rose laughed as she sat back, "Oh, he doesn't. Believe me."

"You've been looking at his legs?" he looked shocked.

"Jealous?" she teased. "You have been looking at my husband's legs."

He laughed, "More than that if we're honest with one another. You know, this whole, thing."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "What thing?"

"You know. You and the Doc'."

"I'm not following. What are you getting at?"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her. "Really? Nothing?"

She smiled. "Jack. Really? Are you still on about this?"

Jack pointed at her. "Now, you know as well as I do that this is just, weird."

She rolled her eyes. "You need to get over yourself."

He groaned, "And he's shaved! He looks more like himself now. I noticed he kept the sideburns."

She smiled and rested her head on her fist. "Yes. He did."

Jack teased Rose, "Ah, you won't notice the beard missing then. They are far enough down to tickle your thighs still."

She closed her eyes and laughed under her breath. "Shut up."

"I'm curious. Were you, like this, when we were all on the TARDIS together?"

She bit her lip and teased him. "Maybe we were."

"Nah, I wouldn't have missed that. Well, there was….nah."

Rose sipped her beer and laughed under her breath.

Pete walked into the room. "Oh, hey sweetheart."

She turned to look at him. She could feel he was still fuming, "Alright, what's the matter?"

"Nothing to concern you with." He insisted.

She rolled her eyes. "Dad. What has he done?"

Pete chuckled, "Oh, that's rich. No! It's not him."

She sighed, "He's keeping me shielded completely at the moment. What is he doing? He's alright?"

Pete kissed her head, "He's completely fine. He's dealing with work stuff. Don't worry about it, Rose."

Jack popped the olive in his mouth. "Work stuff that involves the Doctor shooting four men? Did that even happen?"

Pete looked surprised, "He what?"

Rose closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sure he wouldn't want us talking about this."

Jack's eyes grew huge. "Jake wasn't bullshitting about that? The actual fuck-"

Pete put his hands on his hips and looked at Rose. "What the hell?"

Jack pointed at Rose. "Okay, something is wrong. He would never do that. He won't even touch a-"

"Someone was going to shoot Genie. He sent himself a reminder. I'm not sure how he's even doing it. She was outside playing with Tony and Jacob."

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, that part I remember. He told me to take them to the island. We popped away."

She nodded, "Right. He took Jake's gun, and shot the men."

Jack took a long drink from a bottle of beer to give himself time to think. "Rose-"

Pete had put it all together. "That's where the heart came from. There wasn't one, and he brought one from the men to Howie."

Rose nodded her head as she sipped her beer. "I'm surprised he hasn't at least told you, Dad."

Jack took the pizza out of the oven, "Rose. That's not him. Is he alright?"

"Jack, he's fine. I'm sure I'm bleeding into him-"

"A hell of a lot for him to do that!"

"Jack. He's alright. Don't worry about him." She said quietly.

"Now, that sounds like him there. He's bleeding into you." Jack pointed out.

Pete shook his head. "Rose. Are you-"

She smiled. "Dad. I'm fine."

"No, I know that. I just-"

Rose held up her finger. "He's on his way back."

Within a few seconds, Lewis and the Doctor walked into the kitchen. "Sorted, Pete. I'll fill you in later." He walked directly to Rose and smiled. "And hello."

She smiled at him, "Well, hello."

He inhaled deeply as he rubbed her back. "Damn, Jack. That smells lovely."

Pete looked around. "Where is Howie?"

"He went upstairs to find Caroline. Oh, Rose. Jackie is going to complain about-"

"How you can't keep your hands to yourself? Oh yes, we've spoken."

He chuckled as kissed her forehead.

"Where is Jackie?" Lewis asked.

"Upstairs with Sam. I just came back from up there. She is changing a nappy, but should be back down in a bit." Pete told him.

Lewis nodded his head.

Jack announced, "And this pizza is done if you want some! Although, I have no idea where I can find something to cut it with."

Rose shook her head. "There should be something there in that drawer."

"Nope. I've looked there."

Pete shook his head, "I have no idea."

The Doctor walked to the other side where Jack was and looked in the drawers with Jack. He looked down at the pizza. He smiled and laughed under his breath.

Rose smiled, "What are you thinking?"

He pointed at the odd shaped pizza. "Reminds me of something. See if you can spot it."

She looked at the pizza and smiled, "I'm not sure. What?"

"Moisturize me." He teased.

Rose laughed.

"That's just nasty. I don't need to hear this shit." Jack complained.

Lewis laughed, "It's not what you think. He's told me that story."

Jack rolled his eyes.

Pete opened the dishwasher and found the pizza cutter. "Ah ha! Got it!" He went to work cutting the pizza.

The Doctor pointed at Rose. "I need to see you. I have something you have asked for."

Rose stood up off of the barstool. "Well, I'm here."

He smiled as he took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen. He turned his head, "Guys, save us some. We'll just be a few minutes."

Jack was cramming pizza in his mouth. "There's another one on its' way out. This one is ours, man."

They walked out of the kitchen and through the hallway. When they got to the main entry way, he turned and faced her. "I have the medicine that will …. Ummm…"

She knew it was so she could start breastfeeding again. He ran his fingers through his hair.

She smiled, "Since when have you been so bashful? How do I have to take it?"

He laughed under his breath, "Sorry. I just have something on my mind. I have to inject it into the side of your breasts."

She held his hand and took him into the small loo that was over on the side of the room. She closed the door and turned to see his face.

"Really? Another toilet?" he asked.

"Well, hell. You were being all…. weird." She tossed her hands in the air.

He laughed, "Fair enough. Unbutton your shirt."

She unbuttoned the blouse as he took the small injector out of his pocket. "Do you need me to take off my bra, too?"

He rubbed his chin as he looked at her breasts.

"Doctor."

He looked at her face, "Sorry, what?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You. How long will it take it to work?"

He put the injector against the side of her breast, "Not long. It's a simple thing." He bit his lip and sighed. He held the injector to her breast for a few moments.

"Alright. What is it?" she asked.

He took the injector away. "Rose. Could I ask you to wait on this? Just a few hours?"

"Of course. What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just…..umm."

She looked at him curiously, "You don't want me to-"

He pointed at her, "No. That's not it. I want to celebrate Christmas with you. Just us. This can wait a few hours. Ask your mum if she would mind watching the children for us. I'll come back and get Sam in the morning. You can give him a feed then."

She smiled, "Christmas isn't for a few days."

"Well, yeah. I know. But, it's our first Christmas together. Here. I'd like to make it special. What do you think? Would that be alright?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him put his hands on her hips. "What do you have in mind?"

He smiled like a loon, "Oh, something I think you will enjoy."

She cupped her hands on his face and smiled, "It's completely fine with me. Sure."

He smiled at her. "No beard. It's weird, huh?"

"I'm trying really hard not to admit to myself that I prefer you without one."

He laughed under his breath. "The non-scruffy Doctor."

She giggled, "Yes. Exactly."

"Will you ask your mum? I have to have a meeting with Pete and Lewis, but it shouldn't take long."

"Of course. But, only if you promise me one thing."

He held her and smiled, "What's that?"

"That you won't keep your hands to yourself." She teased him with her tongue in her teeth.

He laughed as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She continued to hold his face in her hands as she felt him cup both of her breasts and gently tease her nipples through her bra.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

After everyone had ate enough of Jack's pizza, the children ran through the hallways upstairs playing loudly. Rose, Caroline and Jackie retired to the sitting room with Sam. The Doctor, Lewis, Jack, Jake, Pete and Howie all sat around the dining room table. Jack leaned back and closed the door to keep anyone from overhearing their conversation.

Pete nodded his head. "Alright. The subject of this meeting is the prisoner who is currently aboard the Doctor's ship."

The Doctor smiled like a loon.

"What's with you?" Lewis asked.

"He called me 'the Doctor'. He usually calls me John."

Jack laughed as he took the glass of wine the Doctor was drinking, "It's time to cut him off now. Someone has had too much to drink tonight."

"Ah! Damn it. I'm fine." He insisted as he sat up and waved his hand. "The prisoner in question has a history that all of us in this room are familiar with. He is one of the men who attacked Rose many years ago. He was thought to have been killed on a mission from Torchwood. I've confirmed he was the only survivor of it."

Pete sighed as he sat back in his chair. "So, none of the others made it."

The Doctor shook his head.

"Could that be why he is so hell bent?" Lewis asked. "Only survivor?"

"He believes that it is his responsibility to get vengeance over the loss of the rest of the unit. He feels they were sent there with the intentions of never returning." The Doctor explained.

Pete grumbled as he crossed his arms, "They were. I won't deny it."

Howie asked, "Do you feel that he is part of this terrorism?"

The Doctor sat back and sighed, "That's the problem. He's not. He had no prior knowledge that the Space Traffic Control would be attacked, I was going to be kidnapped, none of that stuff that happened that night. It is purely coincidence. However…."

Jake spoke up, "He was part of the kidnapping from the park."

Jack groaned and threw his head back, "Ugh. This can't even be possible. An organization can't be this disorganized."

Lewis rubbed his lips with his finger. "Unless it's not organized. This looks like a person on the outside, doing his own thing. Maybe that's what it is."

"He met with the bar keeper in Atlanta to get into the kidnapping from the playground. All of the other suspects were killed in that. He managed to get away." The Doctor informed them. "He was the one that supplied them with the shit they knocked Rose and me out with."

Pete tapped the tabletop, "That finally makes sense where they got it, then."

Jake nodded his head. "And it should be a comfort to know that there isn't anymore of it."

The Doctor nodded, "That's right. Well, unless they have managed to figure out how to manufacture it now. They had put the remaining bit they had from this guy, into two syringes. There couldn't have been that much left after they used it on us at the Presidential palace."

Pete nodded his head. "That is good news."

Lewis crossed his arms, "So, this guy sold them this stuff…and joined their crew for one job?"

"He had to buy into it. That's how it worked. So, he gave them the remaining Bee Sting venom that he had."

Jack shook his head in surprise, "How the hell do you even know this?"

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, I can be a pretty good interrogator when I need to be."

Jack looked at Jake, who nodded his head, clearly impressed.

Lewis poured himself a drink. "This makes sense now. When we arrested the bar keeper in Atlanta, and shut down that part of the operation-"

"Then eliminated Dorian Ides." Jake added.

"Right, that really disorganized this entire thing." Lewis added. "There's not a head guy, it's just a lot of little groups and individuals running about."

Jack crossed his arms. "That isn't good. That's more dangerous."

The Doctor nodded his head. "That's very true. Harder to see the enemy. They could be hidden in plain sight. Perhaps, even in our own group."

Pete shook his head. "I trust everyone that works for us. Quauhtin, Jake, Jack, and that kid….what is his name?"

"Logan." The Doctor helped.

"Yes! He's a good guy. But, I won't deny that I trust very few others."

The Doctor nodded, "Indeed. And speaking about that, Howie. Your Vice President. I really don't like that guy."

Howie chuckled. "Hell, neither do I. What else do we agree on?"

Jack laughed, "The Wanker."

The Doctor told him about the empty cooler and how the heart was never on its way to him. Howie took the news the way Pete expected. He sat back in his chair and grunted under his breath, "Fucker. I'll fix his damn wagon."

They all smiled at Howie's reaction. The Doctor tapped the table top with his hand as he rose up and rubbed his face. "Now, what do we do with this information?"

Lewis sighed, "Well, there is a lot going on with this. Let's start with Howie's re-election. We need to be more cautious of his security."

"Fuck my security. I have Marines. If you worry about anyone, worry about Jacob. They've already managed to get him. Hearing this shit about what happened with my heart just shows that he's not safe. John. I want to talk to Caroline to ensure it's alright with her, but could you take him to your place and keep him away from these guys?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Of course. He's always welcome with us. I'll prepare him a room. He'll be fine."

Howie nodded his head. "I'm completely in your debt-"

He waved his hand, "I learned a long time ago to never keep score. It's alright. Talk to Caroline. He'll be safe on the island with us."

Lewis nodded his head. "Still, I want to put a Quauhtin on Howie and Caroline at all times."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I want one on the Wanker, too."

Howie smiled and crossed his arms. "See if you can get him for treason. The United States hasn't convicted someone of that in years."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "1944. World War II. Herbert Haupt and the U-boat Raiders. Oh yes. Granted, the United States has only ever convicted 5 individuals of that."

Jack looked surprised, "Really? Only 5?"

"They are a young country. Not like Britain."

Howie pointed at the Doctor, "Don't be getting too big for your britches over there."

Jack asked the Doctor. "What is he saying?"

The Doctor leaned back up, "Anyway. That's sorted for the moment. Now, the subject of this prisoner on the ship remains. What do we do with the information we have from him, and do we need anything else?"

Pete shook his head, "No. What do we do with this guy now that he's turned up alive?"

Lewis nodded, "He's probably made a career out of telling everyone every dirty secret Torchwood has that he knew."

Jack turned his head, "Should we ask him what he's told people?"

Lewis pointed out. "Probably a safer bet to assume he's told everything he knows. Even if he hasn't, another agent could have."

"Which explains how they got into the building and everything." Jake added.

Pete nodded his head. "There is a new system being installed there now. Same one they use at the Pentagon. I should have done it years ago."

Jake asked, "Should we review the training of the agents, or any procedures? After the Cyber Invasion, some things just had to get done. There really should be departments and operations that are cleaned up."

The Doctor pointed at Jake. "That's a good point. Jack. Work with Jake and you two come up with better training, procedures and such. Pete? Are you good with that?"

Pete nodded his head. "That sounds good. Let me know what you guys come up with. We'll get it enacted quickly."

Jake nodded his head. "Well, that's sorted. Doc'. Want Jack and me to go back and off this guy?"

The Doctor sighed, "No. All of these events happening the way they have, and when I had you two go back before-"

"Wait. You had them go back in time?" Pete asked.

The Doctor looked up at him and nodded.

"Damn it, son! You can't do that! Things happen and that's just the way of it. You can't go fucking around with this shit-"

The Doctor groaned and leaned his head back. He looked back at Jack, who laughed quietly at him. "Man. I have lived centuries to hear someone bitch at you about that."

The Doctor rubbed his face, "Pete."

Pete leaned into the table and glared at him. "What?"

He glanced back at Jack who was positively about to bounce out of his chair in excitement of what the Doctor was going to say. To Jack's disappointment, the Doctor waved his hand at Pete and groaned, "I'm not even going to go into this with you.

Jack looked crushed, "Really? That's all you're going to say?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack and mumbled, "Way more at stake here than winning an argument."

Jack tossed his hands up, "Like what?"

Lewis, sensing the conversation needed to get back on course, "Anyway! The prisoner is currently in a time…. what did you call it?"

The Doctor nodded, "A time stasis."

Pete looked confused, "He's what?"

Jack looked shocked, "That's illegal."

The Doctor turned his head and looked at Jack. "Nah. Time Lords were the only ones that could do that in the Prime Dimension. It was a rule made for them. I'm the only one here now and no one is here to tell me I can't."

Jake looked confused, "Okay, hang on. A time stasis? So, he's just…."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "I needed time to think about what to do. It's as if he has just….stopped."

"Whose jurisdiction does this even fall under?" Lewis asked. "Torchwood?"

"No. Mine." The Doctor insisted as he pointed to himself.

"That's the reason you had him moved to the ship." Jack realized.

"Not really. Originally, it was just to question him outside of Torchwood. See if we could get anything out of him. But, finding out how who he is now? He is mine."

Pete crossed his arms as he glared at him. "Well, hang on a damn minute. He's a prisoner of Torch-"

"Torchwood considers him dead. All of the records state that. The person he hurt is too dear to me to risk losing this piece of shit, or letting him get away with what he's done. I'm handling this, and if you want to take it to a higher authority, I'm sorry. There isn't one. It ends with me."

Jack sat back and smiled, "Yes. I'm happy now."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Alright. You want this piece of shit, I'm not going to fight you for him. You are welcome to him."

Jack looked back at him, "So, what can we do?"

The Doctor groaned, "Unfortunately, I've messed this up. It was my intentions to have you and Jake return to stop the attack on Rose. But, in stopping Trout's murder, I've managed to create another fixed point."

"So, that has to happen now?" Jack asked.

"It's strange. It's not ….. concrete. I've never experienced anything like it."

Pete stood up and leaned against the back of the chair he stood behind and dropped his head. "I'm telling you, son. I really don't think it's a good idea at all. Rose became serious about finding you after that happened. I worry you will mess that up. Have you spoken to her about this?"

He shook his head.

Pete put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Gentlemen, will you lot please give me and my son-in-law the room?"

Jack stood up and patted the Doctor on the chest. He mumbled, "And you're about to get your ass chewed out."

The Doctor smiled at Jack. "It won't be the first time."

Jack laughed. "Or the last."

They all walked out of the room, leaving Pete and the Doctor behind.

Pete sat down next to him. "Alright. I don't know how to say this-"

"Oh, the gods, you are going to tell me some more shit-"

"I'm not. I've told you everything. I really have. I'm just going to leave you with a thought. You, are making decisions for Rose that aren't yours to make."

"This is my decision to make! It was my fault she was in that situation-"

Pete shook his head, "How did she get there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Trace it back, son. How did she get there?"

"Well, she was working the Dimensional Cannon-"

"Further back."

He groaned, "You're trying to tell me that me making decisions for her is what got her into that situation to begin with."

"Right in one. You need to talk to her about this and get her opinion on it. Does she know you sent the guys back?"

He considered, "No."

"Why? Out of all people. Why didn't you tell her?"

"Something I was doing. I needed her to _not know_ so the timeline would seal properly."

"And is it sealed now?"

He nodded his head. "I get what you are saying, Pete-"

"No, I don't think you do. You are still treating her like a parent treats a child. You are making all of the decisions and not giving her an option on anything. Hell, she doesn't know-"

"Fuck! You're the one that has told us all not to tell her-"

"That's different! Don't compare that with this."

He crossed his arms and groaned. "Pete. I know what I'm doing."

Pete held his hands out in his defense. "This is the part where I apologize."

He looked surprised at him, "Apologize? What?"

Pete nodded his head. "It is really none of my businesses, and I've probably put my nose in where it doesn't belong. I just felt I needed to say something as your friend. I want you two to be happy. I realize you are ….. experienced with Time Travel and the like, but I'm telling you. It just frightens the hell out of me. More than the possibility of her finding out that scumbag is still alive. More than her reaction to knowing that you know this about her. If a human can see a fixed point, I see that as one. I hate that it happened and if I could get you to go back and prevent it, I would. But, this is an odd case. I can't even believe I'm admitting it to you."

"Odd how?"

"I can't explain it. It's just… what I'm supposed to tell you. It's so, very important that I tell you that I'm willing to risk you punching me out over this conversation. Do not send anyone back to change that. It's fixed. Alright?"

The Doctor looked completely bewildered. "Alright, Pete." He shook his hand.

Pete nodded his head and sighed in relief. "So, we're good?"

He smiled, "Thank you for talking to me about this. I'm sure it wasn't an easy thing to say to me."

XxxxxXxxxxxxx


	34. Chapter 34 – Their Own Christmas

XxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 34 – Their Own Christmas

After a quick pop back to the island home to change into something warmer, the Doctor popped himself and Rose into a city. It was frigid and had been snowing. Rose looked around and saw a huge, lit Christmas tree with golden statues around it. A large ice rink lay in front of them. Even though it was late at night, many people still skated around.

Rose smiled as she held his hand. He looked at the scene in front of them, "Rockefeller Center at Christmas. It doesn't get much more Christmas than this!"

"New York, right?" she smiled.

"Yep. Rockefeller Center. One of the foremost architectural projects undertaken in American in terms of scope, urban planning and integration of architecture, art and landscaping. It was developed by John D. Rockefeller, Jr. The original complex of fourteen buildings were constructed between 1931 and 1939, and provided jobs for thousands of laborers in the building industries throughout the depression."

Rose giggled as he looked back at him, "How do you ever remember all of that sort of stuff?"

He smiled at her, "I'm clever."

She nodded her head. "Yes, you are. Did you ever visit here while this was being built?"

He bit his lip and sighed, "I'll tell you about it sometime. Want to skate?"

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I know how. Do you know how to skate?"

He held her hand as they walked to the skate rental. "I'm sure I have at some point. We'll see if I remember how."

The lady didn't recognize them and gave them two pair of skates. After they thanked her, they walked over to sit down on a bench to put them on.

He mumbled under his breath, "And you have been telling Genie that I'm clumsy."

She laughed, "You are not going to fuss at me now about that, are you?"

He didn't look at her as he put on his skate. "Millions of years old, lived through you wouldn't believe what. My six year old daughter refuses to let me learn how to surf because she says I'm too clumsy."

Rose rolled her eyes at his grumbling. "She's just worried about you."

He sat up and watched Rose tie her skates. She was having a hard time doing it while wearing her gloves. He leaned down and took over, "Here. Let me do that."

Rose rubbed her gloved hands together. "Baby, she's lost so much. She is worried she's going to lose you."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. We talked a bit about that today. That's the reason I'm not fighting her about it."

He slipped their shoes into his bigger on the inside pockets. Then he held out his hands to help Rose to her feet. "Okay. Have you ever skated at all?"

She smiled, "Roller skates. When I was a little girl."

He smiled like a loon. "I bet you drove Jackie mad."

She laughed as he helped her onto the ice. She was unsteady on her feet at first, but quickly remembered found her balance and carefully was able to skate while she held his hand.

"Alright?" he asked.

"I think so."

"Good, you can catch me when I fall." He teased.

"Try not to do that." She laughed at him.

They held hands while they skated around the rink. The snow started to fall again. Rose smiled as she looked around.

The rink didn't have many people there at all. The ones who skated were so concerned with not falling that they never noticed that Rose Tyler was among them. The black, stocking cap she wore didn't hurt to hide her identity.

After several laps around the skating rink, they sat down on a bench.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked.

He looked surprised back at her. "Nothing. I thought you might need to rest your ankle for a bit. Is it sore?"

"Now it is that you have mentioned it." Rose smiled.

He looked back at the skaters and nodded his head. "This cold. The strain on it. I didn't think this completely out."

She smiled as she rubbed his thigh. "I'm fine. Just give it a bit. I love this. Thank you. Very Christmas."

He smiled as he nodded his head. They sat together and watched the skaters.

"Ice skating. James II brought this back to Great Britain from the Netherlands. He learned how to skate when he was exiled there in the 17th century. Mostly the upper classes of people enjoyed it for years after that including, King Louis the XVI of France and someone you remember, Madame de Pompadour."

Rose smiled at him, "Did you go back and see her after that time that we met?"

He didn't look back at her. "Nah. I was so inter wound with her time line, it wouldn't be safe to do that."

She noticed he looked out at the skaters and got quiet. "You fancied her." She teased.

He laughed in disbelief. "Oh geez."

"I can tell. The mention of her gave you a little flutter."

He propped his face in his hand and looked back at her. "A flutter?"

She smiled teasingly, "A flutter."

He laughed under his breath as he continued to look at her with his face in his hand. "What happens when you say your name?"

She smiled as she put her tongue between her teeth. He treaded his fingers between hers as he held her hand. "I'm not really touching you. I don't know if I could tell."

"Oh, you can tell." He smiled.

She leaned over and kissed him as she said, ' _Rose'_ , in his head.

Their lips touching helped her feel his emotions more clearly than she was able to before. She felt his love wash over her as if it was a giant ocean wave. She felt his determination to keep her safe. His sadness, worry and his lust for her.

She felt his gloved hand rise to her face and stroke her cheek. The sudden cold touch made her jump.

He laughed, "Oh. Sorry about that."

She giggled as they returned to looking at the skaters.

Rose asked, "I've not asked you lately. How are you?"

He looked confused at her. "Fine. Why?"

"I mean. Being here-"

"Oh. Phhh… I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Rose."

She rolled her eyes.

He looked back at her. "How are you doing? Being here?"

She smiled. "I'm alright. I have you. I have my family. I have a houseful of Quauhtin."

He laughed, "A madhouse for certain."

"I miss Micky. I wish he hadn't left. Although…."

He looked back at her. "Although, what?"

"You two would have fought so much."

He nodded his head. "You're probably right. More than Jack and I do."

"I believe you enjoy arguing with Jack."

He smiled, "I've known Jack a long time."

"You never told me what happened. After the platform and the Daleks, you left him."

He looked back and her and sighed, "He had died. You know that."

"He hadn't. You knew it."

He shook his head. "I really didn't."

"You really did. I know you did. Why?"

He looked surprised back at her. "How do you know that? No one knows that."

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I shouldn't have said that-"

He kissed her hand. "No. It's alright. How do you know that?"

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "It was that voice that I sometimes hear."

He sat stunned at her. After a bit, he simply said, "Huh."

"Baby, please say something."

He raised her hand and kissed it again. "I found Jack again when I was traveling with Martha. We went through a lot together. I dropped Martha off for a while, she needed to go to a party or something. I can't remember what. So, Jack and I traveled together for a while before we went back to pick her up."

"A while? How long?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I've never thought about it. It seemed whenever we planned to go back to get her, something else would come up. We were gone a long time."

"Does she know this?"

He looked at the skaters and shook his head. "No. She thought it was a few hours later."

"Did you ever do that to me?" Rose asked.

He thought for a moment. "I don't think I did. But, Jack might say differently. I would have to think on it."

She rubbed his thigh. "It's not important."

A woman skated near them. "I'm so sorry to bother you both, but are you Rose Tyler?"

Rose smiled at the lady. "Yes. I am."

She smiled, "Oh wow. I thought that had to be you!" She pointed at the Doctor. "I thought you had a beard."

He smiled, "I shaved it just this afternoon. I'm missing it with this cold. Doctor Johnathon Smith."

She shook his hand, "It is lovely to meet you. I'm didn't mean to bother you, I'm sure you get a lot of that when you go out."

They shook their heads. Rose smiled, "It's not as bad as one would think."

"Well, I just wanted to say that I think these people who have been trying to hurt you and your family should be in jail. Or worse. Anyone that keeps a child from their dreams is cruel indeed."

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, I won't bother you. You came to skate, not to speak to me. Merry Christmas."

Rose smiled and told her, "Merry Christmas" as she skated off. She looked back at the Doctor. "That was nice."

"Want to skate some more?"

She smiled, "Sure."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

After Rose decided she had gotten cold enough, they turned in their skates and walked to a place where they could pop away unnoticed. When they arrived back to their island home, Rose immediately shivered. "Okay. I didn't realize I was that cold until we're back where it's warm."

He chuckled at her as he took off his wool coat and gloves, and tossed them on the back of the sofa. Rose handed him her coat, and he tossed it on top of his.

She smiled at him, "Alright. I know you have some big plan-"

He laughed, "Oh, it always seems like that doesn't it?"

"I want you to do one thing for me."

He smiled as he looked at her. "You know I would do anything for you."

She smiled as she walked over and took his hands in hers. "Arla showed me around this island yesterday."

He dropped his head and groaned, "Damn it. I'm sorry. I've been so busy. Rose, I meant to get to that."

She pat his chest. "Baby. It's alright. She told me that there was one room you needed to show me. It has…the Tank?"

His eyes lit up. "Yes! The Tank! You haven't seen that?"

"No. I've heard about it."

He took her hand and pointed at her. "I'll take you there."

She covered his arm. "Don't pop us there. Walk with me down there. I have no idea where it is."

He nodded his head. "Sure, Rose. Sure."

He took her hand and they walked down the stairs together. The house seemed even bigger than it normally did. It was dark and quiet. They were the only ones there.

They got to the sitting room, walked through the hallway and out to the main entry room. Rose stopped and looked around. "Okay. I haven't told you. But, I love this!"

He stopped and turned on a light so she could see the room better. A round table sat in the middle of the room with a large vase of flowers. The stone walls opened up at the top of the room. He pointed to it, "That's a small walkway on the second floor. The children like to throw things down here from there. Lewis started them doing it. They have to hit a certain spot on the wall, or the floor."

Rose smiled as she looked back at him, "Lewis loves playing with the children."

He smiled, "They see it as playing. He's training them. It's what Quauhtin do."

She looked at him curiously, "Explain that."

"The pillow ambushes, foot races, climbing on the nets, throwing stuff at a target, it is how Quauhtin begin to train their children. It's seen as playing by the young so they never question it, but in reality, it's to sharpen their motor skills and make them stronger."

"That's interesting." She smiled as she looked at the opening. I remember seeing this on the blueprints, but it's odd to see it in….ummm…"

"Reality. Yes." He smiled. "Arla probably didn't show you any of this." He walked with her through another hallway. He stopped and held up a finger. He opened a door and turned on a light. They stood in the doorway of the largest room Rose had ever seen in her life. It looked like a stadium. Inside sat a merry go round, a set of full sized playground swings, a football pitch, and a large playground system that looked identical to the one on the ship.

Rose smiled, "The children's playroom?"

"Yes. They need a place they can play when it rains. We're still finding things to copy and put in here. I should put a skating rink in here. That would be good. The children want a coaster, but. Nah."

"Too dangerous. I agree with you on that one."

He chuckled as she let go of his hand and walked into the room. She saw three trees, each with a different treehouse built into the top of it. All three treehouses were joined together with rope bridges. She smiled as she pointed up at it.

He put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, I'll have to put another one there when Sam gets older. For him."

She smiled as she walked a bit further into the room. "Is that a train?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. Just a small one. The track goes most of the way around the room. That's Zeus' favorite thing. He will ride on that all day."

She walked back over and wrapped her arms around him. "You spoil these children."

He smiled, "Just a little."

She kissed his lips quickly. "Show me the rest."

He smiled as he lead her out of the room and back down the hallway. He pointed at a door. "That's a loo, in case you need to drag me into one."

She rolled her eyes at him.

He pointed at another room. "That's another space I'm going to make bigger, but I'm not sure what I'm going to put in it."

She nodded. "I might have some suggestions."

"I welcome them. There's space on the end of the hallway for more bigger on the inside rooms, too. I wanted to make sure we had plenty of room to grow in the years to come."

She smiled at his words.

He opened another door and turned on light. "This, is the indoor football pitch."

They walked in and Rose saw a full sized pitch to the right. On the left, was the Tank. He walked into the room and pointed everything out. "See, Rose. This is brilliant. There is a regular pitch over there, which I don't think we've ever played on. The children have rode their horse toys on that though, but we usually play in here."

He opened the glass door and they walked inside. "We call it the tank because, well, it looks like that. It's half the size of a pitch. You play all over. There are no rules. Well. That's how we play. You can kick the ball off of the ceiling, the wall, Jack's head, anything goes."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Anything goes? How bloody do these games get?"

He bit his lip. "Ugh. We won't go into that."

"Do the children watch these games?"

He pointed his finger at her. "Ugh. Come on, and see the rest."

She raised her eyebrow at him as he showed her out of the Tank. "See, a scoreboard for both pitches. The one in the Tank is really loud, but that's because it's encased in there with it. There's seating for people to watch."

He patted the benches as they walked by.

"Who has came to watch?" she asked as he took her hand in his.

"Pete and Jake both sat out here and watched once. He had came to tell me about something."

They walked to the back of the pitches to a hallway. He pointed in a room, "That's the First Aid room. In case someone gets hurt. It has a direct transport to the ship if needed."

Rose nodded her head, "Impressive."

He pointed down the hall, "And there's showers, lockers, toilets, an office. All of that sort of thing down there."

"An office? Who's office?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose it would be Tony's. He's the coach after all. He uses the board in there to write out plays. Want to see it?"

She smiled, "Sure. My brother has an office. Who knew?"

He laughed as he walked down the hallway with her. He opened the door and turned on the light. His mouth dropped open as he saw the familiar blue Police Box sitting in the room.

"What?" he said under his breath.

Rose covered her mouth and smiled. "Baby. It's not what you think."

She could feel his anger nearly overwhelm him. He turned to look at her. "Rose. I'll handle this. I know exactly what to do. Stay here."

"Baby. It's not what you think."

He stormed over to the box. He mumbled something under his breath as he walked to the doors. Rose could feel his rage. "This is just not the day for this shit."

As he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't budge. Rose rushed to him and grabbed his arm. "Sweetheart. Please listen to me. It is not the TARDIS."

She could feel his relief and disappointment. He pulled the door and it opened easily. It was indeed just a regular, antique Police Box. He looked inside and rubbed his chin. Then he closed the door.

Rose took his hand. "Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I probably should have told you this was here."

He shook his head. "Wow. This."

Tears filled her eyes as she felt his shock. "Baby. I found this and asked Lewis to copy it here, for you. Please don't be angry."

He shook his head and quickly grabbed both of her hands. "No. Rose, I'm not angry with you. I'm just a bit…..shocked."

"I shouldn't have done this."

"No. This is fine. It's just. Well." He ran his hand through his hair as he walked around and looked at it.

Rose watched him and her sense of dread continued to grow. He looked back at her and shook his head. "Rose. Don't feel that way."

He noticed the tears in her eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around her.

She cried softly as she explained, "You are growing your TARDIS, and you said it will disguise itself."

He held her, "Shhhh… yes. This one will."

She looked at his face. "I knew you would want it to be able to look like a Police Box like you are used to. They are very hard to find, so I've looked for this one the entire time I was pregnant. I finally found it so you can take it to your growing TARDIS and show it to her."

"So, she will look like my old TARDIS." He smiled.

She nodded her head.

He smiled as he looked back at the Police Box. "I thought it was him. I was going to punch him out."

Rose smiled, "I've never seen you so angry."

"I'm sorry. I should have known it wasn't her." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the head. "That was so thoughtful, Rose. Thank you."

Relieved, she sighed into his chest. "I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't think-"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about upsetting me. I'm sorry I made you cry." He stroked her cheek his thumb. "My dear, there is nothing you could ever do that would make me so upset that it would change the way I feel about you."

She smiled, "I know that."

He looked at her seriously, "Do you really? Are you 100 percent certain about that?"

"Maybe like …. 92-"

"92?!" He exclaimed. "I've got some work to do."

She giggled, "Tell me something, that I've just noticed."

He let her go and ran his hand through his hair as they both looked at the blue box.

"This sign says to 'Pull to Open'."

He nodded his head. "The TARDIS originally looks like a ….ummm…. cylinder. One side, where the two doors are, is flat. The doors of a TARDIS open inside of the ship to prevent the doors from swinging open when it's in the Vortex. That would be bad."

Rose put her hand on her hip and looked at him curiously, "Read that in an owner's manual?"

He shook his head, "I didn't have an owner's manual for my TARDIS. Well, I did. But-"

"But what?"

"Oh, hell. I tossed it into a nebula or something. I don't know. It was never very useful."

She crossed her arms and laughed, "That is so you."

"Ah. I usually could figure it out. It was just cluttering up the ship. I needed the room."

"On a bigger on the inside ship. How big was the TARDIS?"

He bit his lip and looked at her. "Big."

"Did it have an end?"

He looked surprised at her. "Huh. Interesting. The voice ask that?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Yes."

He sighed and nodded his head. "It didn't have an end. Nothing that could be measured."

She looked frightened and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She held out her hand which he quickly took and kissed. "I'm right here, Rose."

She nodded her head and whispered. "I'm alright."

He pointed to the Police Box and smiled, "So, Happy Christmas, huh?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him again. "Yes. Happy Christmas."

He looked back at her and cupped her face with his hands. "Rose, I really, honestly love it. It's the best thing you could have found for me. Thank you."

He leaned in and kissed her proper.

 _'Are you warm yet?'_ he asked her as they kissed.

 _'Yes. You?'_

He smiled as he rubbed his nose to hers. "I'm alright. How's your ankle?"

"It's fine." She smiled.

He laid his forehead to hers as he continued to hold her in his arms. "This is our first Christmas together. I got you something that you asked for. But, I hope I didn't go too far with it."

She smiled, "Baby, don't put all of this pressure on yourself-"

"Says the woman who was just crying because she was worried she had upset me." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not smacking you because it's Christmas."

He raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I wonder how much I can get away with tonight without a smack."

She giggled, "Don't push your luck."

He laughed as smiled at her. "You're right. Sorry. Umm…. Alright. Your gift. It's umm… something that when you get it, I don't want you to feel that you are under any …."

"Expectations?" She filled in the word for him.

"Yes. You asked me to get this for you, so I did. I was drunk when I went to get it and looking at it now, I was a bit…."

"Carried away?" She smiled.

"Oh. Well, you be the judge." He told her as he held her hand and popped them away.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	35. Chapter 35 - Too Much

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 35 - Too Much

They popped into their flat in London. He flipped on a light inside of the dark room. Rose looked around the sitting room and smiled. The night sky of London, complete with several Zeppelins in the sky, could be seen through the window. "We've not been here in so long."

He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of wine. "I just prefer the flat, Rose. I love our island. It's so much safer. But, this is just….."

She walked over and sat down at the bar. She watched as he poured them both a glass of white wine. "This was our first place together here."

He shook his head and handed her a glass, "Nah. Your house was. That's where you brought me-"

"No, that was never home. This is home. This is where we first started to make our life for ourselves."

He sipped his wine and nodded his head. "Where we married."

She smiled, "Yes. That too."

He drained his glass and smiled as he poured himself another one. "That was a mad night. Howie marrying us, Jackie just completely pissed."

Rose laughed as she sipped her wine. "Mum always had big plans for my wedding."

"You are sure you are alright with not having a big wedding? Having all of society there?"

Rose groaned, "The very idea is terrifying. I don't want that. I never did."

He nodded his head and smiled as he drank his wine and refilled his glass. "Alright. Well, promise me. If you ever decide you do. Just tell me. We'll do it that way, too. Hell, we've gotten married so many times, what's one more?"

She drank the rest of her glass and held it up to him to refill. He reached in the refrigerator and opened another bottle. "Pepper suggested this wine. She's has excellent taste in wine."

"I'm not even going to ask how much a bottle of that is."

He smiled as he sipped it. "Oh, it's not bad."

"Talking about weddings and such."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should have an agreement about our wedding?"

He refilled his glass, "Like how do you mean?"

"Well, I'm curious. A marriage, for you, is it until death or until regeneration or what?"

He bit his lip and nodded his head. "We probably do need to talk about that." He grabbed the bottle of wine and walked with her over to the sofa. They sat down together and he put the bottle and his glass on the table in front of them. He laid his arm on the back of the sofa and faced her.

"Alright. When I asked you to marry me. Originally -"

"You were human. And you were dying. That's what makes me ask this, baby. I don't want you to think you have backed yourself in a corner-"

He shook his head as he put his hand on her thigh. "I don't. But, this is very interesting you bring this up. I asked you to marry me then, yes. I was human and I wanted a human marriage. That was because that's all I could have. All we could have together. But, when I was shot and you brought me back as a Time Lord, suddenly I had options. You have a prolonged lifespan, as I do. I'm done being on my own. But, it's more than that. I don't want to be without you. I don't think you really know this. If you did, you wouldn't ask me this. I'm glad you did ask me, but Rose. I can't be without you. Not only because of this marriage bond that we share now, but I simply don't want to be. That week when I was with Pete, and wasn't sure when I would return, was terrible. I hadn't experienced homesickness like that….ever."

She grabbed his hand, "I feel as though I'm changing. And I'm scared. What if I change into something you don't love anymore?"

He shook his head, "That will never happen."

"You don't know that. You don't know what I am."

"You are Rose. When I see the Bad Wolf in my dreams, it's still you. The caring, and lovely person that you are now. Rose, this is not something I entered into lightly. I know you didn't either. I know how you feel about me. I can feel it. It has healed cracks in my soul I never realized I had."

Rose smiled, "That's so lovely."

"It's so true." He said as he reached back to the table and grabbed his wine glass and drank it.

She sipped her wine. "I'm sorry. This is supposed to be our Christmas and we're-"

"We need to have chats like this. I don't mind when it is."

"Can we talk about these visions?" She asked.

He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I hate those damn visions."

She smiled at his grumbling, "Okay, we'll chat about it later."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "No, we can talk about it. It's alright. But, first, let's go back to the marriage. I want to know what you were asking me. Exactly."

She held her empty glass out for him to refill. "With your people, is it a custom to marry until you die or what?"

"Well, with humans and most species, it's meant until you die. Time Lords had several different sorts. You could be mated with someone until death, or regeneration. Sometimes you regenerate into the opposite sex and that became difficult for people sometimes."

She smiled, "Did you ever do that?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. Geez. I've told you about my regenerations."

She giggled, "Right. You as a woman. You would make a good woman."

He smiled, "Would you still love me if I was a woman?"

She covered her mouth and laughed, "This is the oddest conversation I've ever had with you."

"That's saying something. How would Jackie take that?" he teased.

She sat her wine down and covered her face. "I can't believe you asked me that."

He leaned in and kissed her ear, "I would have to change my name. I'd have to pick a ladies' name."

She giggled as she looked into his face. "Baby, you are drunk."

He pointed at her, "So are you. I can feel it in my head."

She drank the rest of her wine and handed him the glass. He sat it on the table with his empty glass. He turned back to her and rubbed his nose to hers. He whispered, "What would be my favorite part of being a woman?"

"Looking in the mirror at your own boobs." She teased as they both laughed.

He leaned back and laughed, "I wouldn't get anything done. I'd just stand in front of the mirror all day. Do you do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "No! I don't do that."

"Oh. Hell I would if I was in your body. I'd just stand in front of the mirror and look at myself. That would be hot. I could do that all day."

"You are trashed, Old Man."

"Old Man needs another drink. You?" He asked as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Have you seriously already drank two bottles already?"

"I had help. You act like it's all me." He said as he got another bottle and opened it. "This wine is $800 a bottle. I remember that now. Pepper sent a case of it and Michelle nearly had kittens."

"That's rather inexpensive for Pepper's tastes." Rose smiled.

"That's rather inexpensive for mine, too." He said as he sat back down next to her and refilled both of their glasses. "There is this wine on….some damn planet I went to. It's blue and it's extremely expensive. Only royalty is given this wine. It's lovely. One glass and you are trashed. It's brilliant."

"You've had it?" She asked.

"You forget. I had it once. At my first wedding. It was our custom. I had four glasses. I don't remember anything after that for several days. Which honesty explains a lot."

She giggled as she sipped her wine. "So, you don't want to come up with any agreement about this wedding?"

He looked back at her seriously, "No. Do you?"

She smiled, "No."

"I meant what I asked. The rest of our lives. Our very long lives. I just hope I don't screw it up. If anyone screws up this, I'm sure it will be me. I'm rubbish at this."

"You've done great so far."

He shook his head as he refilled his glass. "That's what you think. I see the other side here."

She looked confused, "What other side?"

He looked back at her. He suddenly put his hand to his forehead. "What? What was I saying?"

She sat down her glass and watched him drain his again.

He sat down his empty glass on the table and propped his head up on his hand. "Oh, I might have had too much. Rose, don't let me drink anymore of that."

She laughed. "I'm sure you've had too much."

He closed his eyes. "The room is spinning."

She kissed his lips quickly. He smiled without opening his eyes. "I like this ride."

"Baby, we don't have a Christmas tree here."

He pointed down the hall. "It's all in the bedroom. I had one of the guys transport everything in there."

"That big ass tree-"

"No. Different ass tree." He told her as he waved his hand with his eyes closed.

She smiled at him, "I can feel how bad you are right now."

"Bad. Oh yes. Too much wine. I'm going to have a great headache in a few hours." He moaned and lay down on the sofa.

She laughed as she lay down on top of him and kissed his lips. "Old Man, why did you drink so much?"

"I have very little self control." He laughed.

She lay on him and began to snog him. She felt how the room spun in his head as she caressed her tongue to his. He ran his hands through her long hair.

She smiled at him. "Come on. Show me this tree."

He rose up off of the sofa and groaned. "Right. Tree. Yes."

He picked up the wine bottle and the glasses and walked with her down the hall. She turned on the light as they walked through the double doors of the master bedroom. There was a lovely, large tree in front of the large windows with clear lights and golden beads. Several other smaller trees decorated the room. All decorated lavishly. Around each tree was a large pile of presents that stood waist high in TARDIS blue boxes and white ribbon. Two white boxes sat on the bed. One small one and one a bit larger. She looked back at him and smiled. "This is too much."

"I know. I got carried away. Remember that when you see the children's piles on Christmas Day."

"You mean, this is all for me?"

He smiled, "Yes. But, the two on the bed are something else. The blue boxes are all from the same place."

"Which should I open first?"

"Ummm… one of the blue ones. That would be best."

She smiled as she walked over to the trees and looked at all of the boxes.

He sat the glasses and the wine down on the table next to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and lay down in the pillows. He smiled as he watched her. "Oh hell, just pick one. You won't open them all tonight. Pace yourself, woman."

She took a box, walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She opened it to reveal a lacey, short, white robe. Small matching knickers lay in the bottom of the box. She looked up at him and smiled, "This is from the shop on Plentitude."

"The hospital there is going to think I have about twenty wives with all of this lingerie I bought. This was one of my favorites so I put it on the top. You don't have to change into anything. No expectations, Rose. You asked me to give you some lingerie so that's why I got it for you."

She smiled, "As it is, I'm rather hot."

He smiled, "Yes, you are."

She giggled as she leaned over and kissed his lips quickly. "Did you buy everything in the store?"

He held up two fingers. "Two of everything in the store. One wrapped in blue for you, and Tony got Pepper one of everything wrapped in….I don't remember. Orange? No, red. Hot rod red."

Rose rolled her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. "Get comfortable. Take off your jumper and your shirt. I'll change into this."

"Right." He said as he leaned up and took off his jumper and t-shirt and tossed them on the floor. He refilled the glasses with wine. He drank the entire glass and refilled it again.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. He mumbled, "Oh shit. The room is really spinning now. Why did I do that?"

He felt Rose climb on top of him. He smiled as she leaned down and kissed his chest.

"This is comfortable."

He smiled slowly without opening his eyes. "I got the size right?"

She continued to kiss his neck and chest, "Yes."

He whispered, "Damn, I'm good."

She stopped kissing him and rose up. "Baby. Have you drank more wine?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her, "When?"

"You are going to be sick with all of this!"

"Rose, I'm fine. It takes a lot to make me sick. Don't worry about me."

She groaned at him. "So, is all of this from Plentitude?"

"All of the blue boxes are. How about that? You gave me a blue box, too." He smiled like a loon.

She giggled, "I did. You are so trashed."

He pointed at the presents on the bed. "These two are not part of that. It's something you will like. I think."

She smiled, "Which should I open first?"

"Ummm…. the bigger one." He told her as he lay back in the pillows and rubbed his head.

She opened the box and pulled out the strange blue square inside that fit in the palm of her hand. "Alright. What is this?"

He laughed, "It's a camera! You can't tell?"

She pointed at him, "Don't tease me. No. A camera?"

He smiled, "Yes. It takes pictures, but they will move a few frames, just like the pictures in Harry Potter. Isn't that cool? You are always taking pictures with your phone. These, we can get printed on Plentitude. And the best part is?"

"No one knows who they are of so no fear of them being in a tabloid." Rose smiled.

"Right!" He smiled.

She held up the smaller box. "This too?"

"Yep. That's yours, too."

She opened it to reveal a gold necklace.

He smiled, "Okay, that looks small. But it's meant to be worn high on your neck so Sam won't get tangled in it. It's ummm… I don't remember what karat, but it's gold. The diamonds, every little bit, are from the Prime Dimension. There are two small sapphires, too. They are blue and they honestly reminded me of the TARDIS. How my hearts used to be there."

He took the necklace out of the box and stood on his knees behind her. He continued to explain as he put it on her.

"She was my only companion. For so many years and it has been very hard to let her go. The consistent hum in my head from her. The first week I was here, the quiet was nearly unbearable. But, you have helped me through that, and so much more. You have helped me become the man I am now, and for some reason love me with all of my faults. Nothing will replace that void in my head, but you have completely stolen both of my hearts and I could never live without you. I don't want an arrangement like what you were getting at before. I want us to always be together. It was the Doctor and the TARDIS for centuries there. Here, it is simply the Doctor and Rose."

She turned around and smiled at him, "I love it."

He wiped a tear from her eye. "Now, why are you crying?"

She smiled, "I'm not. I'm happy. You make me so happy."

He smiled as he opened her lacey robe and ran his fingertips down her chest. He whispered, "Happy Christmas, Rose."

"It's the best one I've ever had. I love you so much."

He grabbed her face and crashed his lips into hers. She lay down on the pillows. He opened her robe more to gently rub her breasts and kiss her chest. "This is alright?" He whispered.

"Of course it is." She smiled.

She felt his hot breath against her skin as he kissed her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue. He looked up at her and smiled, "You are beautiful. Have I told you that today?"

"You are so drunk."

He kissed her chest, "You are so lovely."

She giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair and held him close. He continued to kiss her chest and breasts. "You are really giving those a send off."

His muffled voice said, "It will be a long few weeks."

"Weeks? Are you sure about that?"

He looked at her and smiled, "You are going to want me to massage these in about a month. Then in two months, you will want me to kiss them again. I know how this works. That first month is the worst."

She smiled and he felt her relief. "I hope you are right. Do you think you will be able to last a month?"

He went back to kissing her chest. "Oh, Rose. It will be a long few weeks."

She laughed as she felt him gently bite her breast. "Awe! You nutter!"

He rose up and smiled at her. "I love this lingerie. Did I get you enough?"

"Of course. I'll have to remember to be careful what I ask you for in the future."

"I still haven't forgotten about the bigger on the inside closet." He teased as he lay to the side of her and ran his fingertips down her chest to her waist. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of the knickers she wore.

"Now I have a reason to have one."

His fingertips came back to her cheek. She turned her head and looked in his eyes. "Baby. There's something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Rose."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Don't worry about anything. Happy Christmas, sweetheart."

She smiled, "Happy Christmas, Baby."

He leaned over and kissed her as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His bracelet lit up. Friday spoke. "Sir, there is a phone call from Director Pete Tyler."

He groaned and tapped his bracelet. He returned to kissing Rose's neck. His muffled voice said, "Hey, Pete. What's broke?"

"Sorry to disturb your Christmas with your lovely bride, but we have a big problem and could use your help."

He didn't stop kissing Rose, "What's the problem?"

"A ship is in distress within the lane. We can't understand anything more than that."

He rose up and moaned. "Right. I'll handle it. I'll be on the ship as soon as I take Rose home."

Rose protested immediately. "You could use my help."

Pete heard her voice. "Oh, thank God you are on speaker. Rose, Genie is really upset. She's asking for you."

She rolled her eyes. "Or not."

The Doctor spoke again, "Pete. I'm sending Legate to her. Poltious is aware he is coming. He's going to bring her to Rose on the island. Alright?"

"Right. Cheers." Pete said as the Doctor ended the call.

He got up put back on his t-shirt and jumper. "Just a bit. I'll get you a shirt. Don't get up."

Rose lay back into the pillows and watched him walk over to the closet. He groaned, "Doctor is happy. Let's invade the planet. Let's break our ship. Let's…." He continued to complain in a language Rose didn't understand. Within a few minutes, he had returned with one of his oxford shirts. She sat up in the bed and he put it on her. He looked at her face. "Is that alright?"

She smiled, "It smells like you."

"We'll continue this later. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Kiss me once more."

He looked at her lips and then her eyes. He leaned in and his lips met hers. She held him tightly as she tasted the wine in his mouth. After a bit, she opened her eyes to realize he had popped them back into their bedroom on the island. They sat in the middle of their bed. He buttoned the oxford shirt she wore. "It's late. Try to get some sleep."

He stood up and pulled the duvet over her. He sat down on the side of the bed and put on his shoes. She rose up and held his shoulders. "Try to get some sleep? I doubt I'll sleep at all."

He turned around and smiled at her. "I'll be alright. I'll be-." He stopped. "I'll be careful."

Someone knocked at the door. He yelled, "Thank you, Legate! It's alright."

The door opened and Genie ran in and jumped on the bed.

Legate waved his hand. "See you up there?"

"Nah. If you don't mind. Could you stay down here with the girls?"

Genie already had her arms around Rose. She held her and lay back in the pillows. "Thank you, Legate."

Legate nodded. "Of course. Rose, I'll be downstairs if I'm needed."

"Is Logan back, yet?" The Doctor asked.

Legate shook his head. "No. He is expected anytime. Do you need him?"

"Nah. Jack is already up there waiting on me. We'll handle it."

Legate nodded. "Right. Good night then."

Rose smiled at him, "Good night, Legate. Thank you."

He closed the door.

Rose asked, "Where is Logan?"

"He's giving his Mum a house today. I imagine she's all weepy and has to hug him a lot."

She giggled, "Logan is a good guy. I really like him."

"Me too." Genie's small voice said.

The Doctor lay back on the bed and looked at Genie. "My Sara Gene. Why are you not asleep? It's so very late."

She held Rose tightly, "I was worried about you and Mum."

He kissed her forehead. "You don't have to worry. I want you to stay here and make sure Mum gets some sleep."

"Where are you going?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I need to go help your Grandfather with something for a bit. I won't be long."

Genie looked at him, "Is it safe?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be safe. There's no reason to worry."

Rose held her as she lay against her and closed her eyes. Rose looked at him. He leaned over and kissed Rose's lips quickly. He mouthed the words, "I'll be careful. Get some sleep."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	36. Chapter 36 - Turviosz Ship

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 36 - Turviosz Ship

The Doctor walked into the hanger of his ship. Jake was standing under a smaller ship, waiting on him. "There you are, mate. Jack and Poltoius are getting her ready to fly. He said you wanted this one."

They walked around the side of the ship, and up the gangway. "Yep. No reason to take the big ship out."

Jake walked into the ship with him. The Doctor pressed a button to close the door as the ship powered up with a familiar hum. Jack sat at the controls with Poltious next to him.

"Hey, Doc'! Want to drive?" Jack asked.

"I better not. I was nearly finished with my third bottle of wine when I got the call."

Poltoius laughed, "Just three? Slow night."

"Oh, shut up."

Jack laughed as he pointed at the screen inside of the dashboard of the ship. "The ship is right here, near Titan."

The Doctor glanced at it. "That's not Titan, Jack. That's…. Rhea."

Jack looked back at the screen. "Oh. I couldn't see the rings. You're right."

Jake and the Doctor sat down behind Jack and Poltoius as the craft rose up off of the ground and shot into space from the hanger. Jack laughed at Poltoius, "Damn. Just launch straight out of the hanger next time."

The Doctor laughed, "You've never flown with Poltoius. You will enjoy this." He pointed back at Jake. "You will probably get sick."

Jake closed his eyes and shook his head. "I really don't know what I was thinking asking to come along. Ugh."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, a ride in space sounds like fun until the reality of what you are doing sets in-"

Jake pointed at him, "Not helping. Ass."

The Doctor laughed under his breath and pressed a button on the wall next to him. "Space Traffic Control. This is …. Ummm…" He released the button.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I've never named this ship. Genie was going to do it for me."

Poltoius rolled his eyes. "Fuck. Name it, ' _Hermoine_.' Like from Harry Potter. You can have 'Harry' and 'Ron' for the other two. Carry on."

The Doctor laughed, "Right, Space Traffic Control. This is the _Hermoine_. We're on our way out to Saturn and will be arriving in…."

Jack pressed a few buttons, "Seventeen minutes."

"Seventeen minutes. Is there an open com with the ship?"

Thomas Trout spoke, "No. They were talking, and have gone silent."

"Send me the transmissions before they went quiet."

"Sending them now, Doctor." A voice said.

The Doctor looked at the read outs that appeared on the screen in the wall next to where he sat. He pressed a button above his head and they heard the voice of an alien speaking a strange language.

Jack looked confused. "Streoxennue?"

"I don't think so. It sounds like… Kmehm."

Jack and Poltoius groaned as they exchanged a look.

Jake asked, "Is that bad?"

"Personal hygiene is not high on their list of priorities. Because of that, they are usually very sick."

"Patient Zero of three plagues. Do we have to go out here to deal with this?" Jack complained.

"That's the reason I had us bring this ship. It's fast and has a hell with a field around it."

Poltoius nodded his head. "That's true. I'd much rather be in this than anything else in that hanger. Even my son's ship."

Jack nodded his head. "Right. Well, ugh. What the hell is their problem I wonder."

The Doctor rubbed his head as he looked at the read outs on a screen in the wall next to him. "This isn't telling me anything. We'll have to wait until we are closer. It's just a general distress call. Looks automated."

Poltoius pressed some buttons as he looked through the windshield into the blackness of space. "Automated is usually not a good sign, John."

"Very true." He mumbled as he looked at the readings. "Ah. We'll just have to wait." He turned off the screen and sat back. He rubbed his face and groaned, "One Christmas will be uneventful. One day."

Jack turned around in his chair and looked at him. "You know? I like you without the beard. Looks more like you."

He crossed his arms and looked at Jack. "Glad to hear I have your approval."

Jake smiled, "What did Rose say about it?"

"She told me to do what I wanted to. It was really Genie who didn't want me to shave it off. I would have had it gone months ago had she been alright with it. My Sam loves it. He's never liked the beard."

Jake rubbed his chin. "I've thought about a beard. What do you think, Jack?"

Jack looked back at Jake. "That would be pretty hot. Go ahead. I can think of some uses for that."

The Doctor moaned, "Gross. Do I have to hear this?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, this is awesome. Tell me, Doc'. What do you think about a kilt?"

"A kilt?"

Jake nodded his head. "Oh yes. Rose would probably like that."

He pointed to himself. "I'm a Time Lord. We wear long, red robes. Not short, plaid skirts. No."

Poltoius laughed under his breath. "I love this assignment."

Jack teased, "Not even for Rose?"

He thought and smiled, "She said she prefers me in jeans. Or out of them for that matter."

Jack laughed loudly.

The Doctor chuckled, "Sorry. I was talking to her and didn't realize I had said it until it was already said."

Poltoius, Jack and Jake laughed hysterically at him.

He rolled his eyes. "I believe she did that on purpose. That woman. She's laughing at me, too."

Jack shook his head, "You know, I had a talk with her tonight. She's isn't comfortable talking about her immortally. Is she?"

The Doctor looked back at Jake and shook his head. "No. Not at all. She's frightened of it."

Jake nodded his eyes. "She has good reason to be. That is terrifying."

Jack pointed at Jake. "You've seen her as the Bad Wolf?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yes. Several times. I'd be happy to never see that again. Fucking hell."

Poltoius nodded his head, "I've never seen it, but I've heard of it from the Guard. It's something we aren't supposed to discuss. Is that different now?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "We probably shouldn't talk about it. Let's keep that rule."

Poltoius nodded his head. "I'm good with that."

The Doctor leaned back in the chair and ran his hands across his face. "Ugh. I wish I hadn't drunk so much."

"Just dump it." Jack told him.

At the look on Jake's face, he explained, "He can drop the feeling of drunkenness whenever he wants. I have no idea how he does it-"

"Ah, but if I do that now, I'm going to have a headache like you wouldn't believe. You would think I would know better."

Poltoius shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, you were celebrating Christmas. You didn't expect this."

The Doctor smiled, "That's what I'm saying. This seems to be the norm for how I celebrate that holiday."

"What did you get Rose for Christmas?" Jack asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Lingerie. A lot of lingerie. That's what she asked for."

Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. "I did ask. Ugh. Did she get you some?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No!"

Jack's eyes lit up, "Hell! She doesn't know about that shop on Plentitude does she!?"

Poltoius laughed while the Doctor crossed his arms and smiled, "She doesn't. She doesn't need to know."

"Oh! I'm going to take her there next time we're there. Oh, you just wait! We'll get you sorted, man."

"I don't need to be sorted."

Jake was laughing under his breath. "This is great. I even know about that."

The Doctor closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't want to know why."

Poltoius laughed, "Just like one of those guys from Ent."

Jack pointed at Poltoius. "Exactly!" They both laughed hysterically.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and looked back at Jake. "Humans are deuterostomes, which means that when they develop in the womb, the anus forms before any other opening. So, at one point, they were nothing but an asshole. Some humans apparently never grow out of that." He pointed at Jack.

Jack winked at him. "Don't worry, mate. We have years to get her to that shop. Oh yes. My new mission in life."

A sensor began to beep inside of the cabin of the ship. Poltoius pressed a few buttons and they slowed down and stopped. The rings of Saturn could be seen through the windshield of the ship. A small, silver ship floated in front of them. The Doctor turned and pressed some buttons to contact the ship.

Jack read some instruments on his panel. "This is reading that there are no life signs."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I'm picking up the automated distress signal still. This is familiar. Why is this familiar?"

Jake sat back and crossed his arms. "You said it was Kmehm? Where are they from?"

Jack suddenly realized what was happening. He sat up quickly and pointed at the ship. "That's a Turviosz Ship. Are our shields completely up?"

Poltoius nodded his head. "They are. 100%."

"Shit." The Doctor said simply. "That's why it seems familiar. This is where they would be."

Jake shook his head. "Alright. I'm not following. Can someone fill me in?"

Jack turned to him and explained. "The plague of Earth that occurs in a few hundred years started from a Turviosz Ship that crashed in the Pacific Ocean. This is them."

"But, they are early." Jake said.

"No, it will take them hundreds of years to drift towards Earth and get caught in their gravity. Wow. We could stop this here. Poltoius, tell me there is an Ion Blaster on this ship."

Poltoius was already turned in his seat, typing something on the keyboard of the wall. "Plasma Cannon. Yes."

"Oh, that's better, then."

"Blowing that ship up won't cause this area to become infected?" Jake asked.

"Nah, the germs will burn in the explosion. But, first." He typed in something on his panel. "I'm going to copy the history of where the ship has been. Hopefully, it hasn't passed by anyone lately."

Jack nodded his head. "Good idea. That could be very bad."

The Doctor looked at the screen and nodded his head. "And….. okay. I've got it. Poltoius, fire whenever you are ready."

Poltoius nodded his head as he shot the Plasma Cannon. The ship exploded in a ball of fire. Jack sat back. "I have to say, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better knowing that isn't coming now."

"Me too." The Doctor agreed. "Alright, boys. We can head home. It will take hours for the computer to sort through this information."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	37. Chapter 37 – Return Program Five

Chapter 37 – Return Program Five

The Doctor walked into the island bedroom carrying Sam in his arms. He was still sleeping.

It was early in the morning and the sun had started to come up out of the ocean. The light peeked in through the windows of the bedroom. Rose lay on her side, asleep, in the bed. He had already taken Genie back to her bedroom. He lay down in front of Rose and positioned Sam in front of her chest. He unbuttoned the oxford that she wore and gave her the injection on the side of her breast with the small hydro spray box he often used. He gently massaged her breast and nipple for a few moments. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You're back." She said quietly.

He smiled back at her, "I'm back."

She looked down and saw that milk had started to run out of her breast. Sam moved his head and started to cry. His Daddy smiled at him. "Yes. That's what you smell."

He helped Sam find the nipple and Sam started nursing immediately. Rose smiled as she looked down at him and kissed the top of his tiny head. She looked back up at the Doctor and smiled, "Thank you."

He smiled as he injected her other breast and kissed it. "You are going to be miserable today and tomorrow. You're going to make too much and feel….ummm…."

"Like a cow?" She whispered.

He smiled, "It won't last long. I can give you something to make it less painful if it starts to hurt."

She stroked Sam's head with her fingertips as he continued to nurse. He could feel her happiness. "Why did I ever want to stop doing this?"

"Don't worry about that. He's very happy to have it back. He's been asking me for it."

She looked at him as he lay in front of her. "Why didn't you tell me that?"

He put his hand on her hip as he closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to be swayed. I wanted this to be your decision. Honestly Rose, do you think that's the last thing he's going to ask for?"

She giggled, "That's true. You feel tired. Have you slept at all?"

"I'm fine. I don't need as much sleep as you do."

She smiled as she felt him drift almost immediately to sleep. "You can say that all you want, Old Man." She whispered to him. She raised her hand to his cheek and felt the beginning of stubble. She could feel he was comfortable. She looked down and saw that Sam had went back to sleep with her nipple in his mouth. She tickled his cheek and he started to suckle before falling back to sleep again.

"In this moment, you look exactly like your Daddy." She whispered to the small baby.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Later that same day, The Doctor could be found in his workshop with the music blasting. He leaned over inside of the old yellow roadster's engine compartment as he took something off of the engine. The speakers played "Blue Orchard" by The White Stripes. He sang along with a high pitched voice to tease Tony Tyler, who sat behind the steering wheel of the car.

Tony shook his head. "That's just embarrassing, John. Wow."

He continued to sing to the song as he smiled and worked on his car.

"What are you even doing to the car?" Tony asked.

"Making it better." He told him as he brought something up and looked at it. "What the hell is this?" He mumbled, and tossed the piece behind his head.

Lewis danced in to the music. He pat him on the back as he stood next to him. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing. I'm making her better." He told Lewis. "Friday, turn the music down."

The volume reduced.

Lewis nodded his head. "Upgrades. Right. Anyway. The computer is still chewing on that data from that ship. Is that normal?"

He stepped back and got another tool. "Yeah. It will take a while to retrace its path."

Lewis shook his head. "I don't understand that. Why? It's just a simple program."

He didn't look up from the engine where he was working. "Nope. I'm having it also run a report to identify any settlements, ships or civilizations that it might have came in contact with. In order for anyone to be affected by it, they would have to be exposed at a certain distance for a certain amount of time. It's a complex program."

Lewis nodded his head. "Sounds like it. I wouldn't expect less, though. Oh, and I officially know I'm going to be a father."

He smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. She's known for weeks. She wanted to wait and tell me at Christmas."

"Ah, close enough."

"That's what she finally determined. She did ask if you could look her over to make sure everything is alright."

He stood up and looked at Lewis. "You're okay with that?"

Lewis shook his head. "Well. I suppose. I mean, it's not like any other doctors here are going to be able to treat her."

He chuckled as he went back to his work. "Don't worry Lewis. The computers do 98% of the work."

"Right." Lewis nodded his head as he leaned against the car and crossed his arms. "Tell me. What are you planning on doing with this guy on the ship?"

The Doctor sighed. He stood up and pointed at Tony. "Little brother. Would you go get us some chips from the food replicator?"

Tony jumped out of the car, "Sure!"

Lewis watched him run to the other side of the workshop. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize he was there."

"Ah, he's working on his spy skills. You've been warned. He's pretty good."

He chuckled proudly, "You never know. The first human Quauhtin?"

The Doctor smiled as he pointed at Lewis with the tool he held, "Could be. Anyway. What am I going to do with this guy?" He went back to work on the engine.

Lewis nodded his head. "I've been in contact with Summus. He doesn't approve that you have taken him."

"I've not taken him without cause. He's my responsibility."

"I'm honestly having a hard time seeing that, mate."

The Doctor rose up and looked at Lewis. "I need time to think about this. I can't screw this up."

"Then just kill the guy and let it be done."

He shook his head. "Nah. That's not me."

Lewis crossed his arms and looked at him. "Lance told me what you told him. You threatened that his very soul would scream for mercy. And then he would find that you have none?"

He rose up and bit his lip. "Lewis. I used to have so much patience. So much mercy. I just don't anymore. Especially towards this man. The things I've thought about doing frighten even me."

"You broke four of his fingers? Is that what I heard?"

Tony ran back over to them holding a plate of chips. "Here you are! Want some chips, Lewis?"

Lewis smiled, "Thank you, Tony. I hear you are working on being a spy."

Tony smiled proudly. "Yes! John has me watching the monitors. When it gets to 100%, I'm to tell him."

The Doctor looked at Lewis as he tossed a chip into his mouth, "That's when the computer will be finished running the program."

Lewis nodded his head. "Our other discussion-"

"Oh, I'm sure that's not over. I value your input." He said as he rubbed grease on the end of Tony's nose, making the small boy smile. He smiled back at him. "Lewis, I've lived a long time. I've made decisions that I'm not proud of. I don't want to look back at this and find I should have done it differently."

"Then, do you want my advice?" Lewis pointed at him with a chip.

"Yes."

"Talk to Rose. See what she says."

He groaned. "That's not that easy."

Tony pointed at him, "John. You should talk to Rose. Instead of just kissing her all of the time. You might find that she's pretty smart."

They both laughed at him.

"But, I like kissing her so much."

Tony shook his head. "That's just gross. Even Jack thinks so. Is it really that nice?"

"Remind me of this in a few years, Lewis."

Lewis laughed as he ate some more chips, "Oh, I will."

The Doctor's wristband lit up. Friday spoke. "Priority Return Program Five has been activated."

Lewis looked confused, "What? What is that?"

"Oh, shit. I need Timon here. Immediately." He told him.

Suddenly, a loud pop echoed through the workshop as Tony Stark, wearing his metal suit, appeared. He crashed hard onto the concrete floor. The suit was smoking, and shot electricity out in places. The Doctor, Lewis and Tony Tyler rushed to him. The Doctor turned him over and pressed a button on the side of his mask. It opened to reveal Tony looking shocked at him. The suit completely went silent.

"John? What the hell am I doing here?" He asked.

The Doctor pointed at Tony Tyler. "Go over to the desk and bring me my screwdriver."

"Right!" Tony agreed as he ran to the desk.

"I can't fucking move with this suit powered off!" Tony complained as he groaned.

"Don't try to move. We'll get you out of this and get you sorted." He told him.

Timon popped into the room. His eyes became as large as saucers when he saw Tony lying on the floor. The Doctor spoke to him. "Timon, help me get this helmet off."

Timon twisted a plug on the side of the suit as it tried to come back on and then went completely dead again.

Tony complained. "Just get the damn jumper cables and give me some juice! It's fine!"

Timon shook his head. "It's had it."

Tony continued to look around. "Is anyone going to tell me what I'm doing here?"

Tony Tyler returned and handed the Doctor his screwdriver. "Here, John."

The Doctor scanned him with his screwdriver. "I put an automatic return in the suit if it was damaged to a level of 75%. I imagined you would probably be damaged that much, too."

"Fuck that! I was winning!" Tony yelled, then he groaned in pain. "Oh, shit."

Timon shook his head as he looked over the suit. "It looks like you were hit by a missile."

"Ah, a damn tank shot me."

Lewis looked impressed, "Took a direct hit from a missile. Impressive."

"Hell, it wasn't direct. I dodged three other ones." He closed his eyes tightly.

Lewis smiled, "Helping a convoy?"

"Yeah. They had time to get away. Saved all of them." He grunted as he closed his eyes tightly. "John, I might have broken something."

The Doctor finished scanning him and read the screwdriver's readings. "Tony, you have 5 broken ribs, a dislocated and broken collarbone, and crushed shoulder."

Tony closed his eyes and growled, "I was winning!"

Tony Tyler smiled at him, "Mr. Stark. It doesn't look like you were winning."

"You should see the other guy, kid. Get this damn helmet off of me!"

The Doctor looked at Timon. "Can the helmet come off?"

Timon nodded his head.

The Doctor insisted. "Alright. Gently."

They worked together to pull off the helmet. Blood covered the inside of it as a large gash was revealed on the side of Tony's head. Lewis quickly put his hand over it. "Damn, Tony!"

"I can't move. Is the suit dead?"

The Doctor looked where he was cut on his head. "He's taken a blow there. He's in shock."

"Yeah, I'm in shock I'm here! I was winning!"

"We need to get him out of this suit and see what else is damaged. Your screwdriver is probably being blocked by the cloaking device on it." Timon said.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right. Tony, we're going to have to get you out of this suit and it's going to really hurt."

"We need to have a discussion about making your patient feel better, Doc'. It's called bedside manner." He closed his eyes tightly and groaned. "Yeah, I think I broke something. For sure."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm going to put you to sleep, and take you up to the ship. Alright?"

Tony kept his eyes closed tightly. "Mr. Tyler!"

Tony Tyler snapped his head to look at him, "Yes, Mr. Stark?"

"Keep an eye on your brother and make sure he does a good job on me."

Little Tony smiled, "Sure, I will."

The Doctor put his finger to his forehead and Tony relaxed as he fell unconscious.

Tony Tyler smiled, "That is so cool, John."

Lewis looked up, "How bad is it?"

"The suit is holding parts of him together. He did a hell of a job. I'm going to roll that damage program back to 60%. Damn it. I knew 75% was too high."

The Doctor reached in his pocket and pulled out the transporter remote. "Timon, come with me. Lewis, can you get Tony back to Rose?"

Tony immediately protested, "John. I can help!"

"I know you can. Help me by keeping an eye on your sister. I'll be back later today."

Tony rolled his eyes, "John-"

"This isn't open for discussion, Tony. I have to get up to the ship immediately." He pressed the button on the remote. Tony, the Doctor and Timon all disappeared.

Lewis put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "We'll go up later and play in the Zero Gravity room."

Tony groaned. "Why does he insist on treating me like a kid?"

Lewis bit his lip to keep from laughing. "You should probably ask him that."

Tony nodded his head and put his hands on his hips. Lewis was reminded of Pete Tyler. "Oh, I intend to."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx


	38. Chapter 38 - Plague Exposure

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Chapter 38 - Plague Exposure

Hours later, The Doctor stood next to the bed in the med bay on his ship. Tony lay flat on the bed, covered with a sheet. His chest was encased in a square box that was glowing. Timon had been able to help the Doctor remove Tony from the suit.

He turned and put a device on Tony's forehead and clicked it. He looked up at the screen behind the bed and clicked some areas to zoom in and look closer at the readouts. He sighed, as he put the tube of oxygen on Tony's nose and pressed a button on the screen.

He stood over him and shook his head. "75%. I knew that was too high."

"He looks bad."

He turned to see Rose standing in the doorway. She had put on a dress, curled her hair and put on make-up. She looked amazing. His brain stopped working as he looked at her.

"Wow." Was all that he could manage.

She walked in and stood next to him, looking at Tony. "What happened?"

"Ah. He was out in the desert again. Helping out some soldiers. He took a missile to the chest. It completely destroyed the suit, but it managed to hold him together and get him back to me."

"What? Did he use his watch to pop back, or something?"

He shook his head as he looked at the screen again, "No. I put an automatic return on the suit. When it reaches 75% damage, it pops him back to my workshop on the island. It was already at 71% before he took the hit. He arrived with it at 94%. He's lucky to be in one piece."

He took the Doctor's hand. "Baby. I can tell you are upset by this-"

"Rose. I'm fine."

"You're not. He's your friend and you nearly lost him."

He looked at Tony and sighed. Then he smiled, "He shouted at me and insisted he was winning."

Rose looked back at him and giggled, "Yeah. He looks it."

He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I should have put the automatic return to 60, maybe 50%. 75% was too much."

"How bad is it?" She asked.

"He's broken some ribs. Crushed his shoulder and collarbone. His upper arm is broken in a few places. He has a gash on his head and a cracked skull. He's going to be sore."

"His heart is alright, though."

"Yeah, that's just fine."

"You can repair all of the broken things."

"Yeah. But the muscles around them are going to need some time to recover. The crushed bones will need more time to repair. That's the reason he's in the box. I'm concentrating on that area. But, it will still take hours."

Rose threaded her fingers through his. "Can I help with anything?"

He looked surprised at her. He sat down in the recliner and encouraged her to sit with him in his lap. He kissed her lips quickly. "Are you comfortable doing that?"

She shook her head. "No. Honestly not. I just hate that you are so upset about this."

He shook his head. "I'm really alright. Tony will be fine. He just needs some time in the box. I can fix most of everything else. He saved an entire convoy of soldiers today. Not too bad."

She smiled, "Not too bad at all."

He took a deep breath as he ran his hand under her skirt and rubbed her hip. "How are you doing? You look, amazing."

She smiled, "I had to get up and get dressed. Nursing pads and such. I wanted to feel…..I don't know…..pretty. Not like a cow."

He smiled as he continued to rub her hip under her dress, "You are always beautiful to me."

She bopped him on the end of the nose with her finger. "Oh, don't even try with me, Old Man. I could tell how seeing me dressed like this made you feel."

He bit his lip and nodded his head. "True. I was not expecting this. How is it going? Sam…"

She smiled, "He's happier than I've ever known him. I told him he's eating like a pig. He's made himself sick twice already today."

He chuckled. "He'll slow down. There's just so much he doesn't have to work as hard to get it. He seems really ….."

"Full. I hope. He is sleeping in Poltious' arms. I left him with Tony and Genie in the Observation Room. I'm glad you suggested coming up here and pumping some of it out. I feel relieved."

"You will probably have to come up here and do that several times a day for a while. But, it will get better. Any pain?"

"Just in my back. It's not bad."

He rubbed her back and nodded. "I can give you a massage later."

She smiled, "I would love that. Yes."

He glanced over at Tony and nodded his head. "There is something, I need you to help me with. Do you have a minute?"

She smiled, "Of course I do." She stood up and held his hand as he led her into the room across the hall. He closed the door and locked it, then turned on the light. She turned to him and smiled. "What is it?"

He quickly grabbed her face in both of his hands and kissed her. "Rose. Tell me you want this right now, too."

She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down with his pants. He slipped off his shoes and stepped out of his jeans and pants as he continued to kiss her. She walked backwards and climbed on the bed. She stopped and he pulled her knickers off of her. She lay back on the bed.

He rubbed between her legs causing her to moan. She lifted her knees up to help him get to her easier. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he kissed her. He whispered, "Rose. I love you. I love that we can do this."

She held his face and looked into his eyes. "Baby, I love you. Are you sure you are alright?"

He smiled, "I'm fine."

She stroked him in her hand. He moaned as she pulled him inside of her. He lay on top of her and pumped as they both panted.

 _'No strange words.'_ She told him.

He smiled as he kissed her. "You're so wet already."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to thrust inside of her. She pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his body. He started to twist his hips, and she started to cry out.

He kissed her quickly to muffle her cries. "Don't get very loud. We're not at home."

"Then don't do that. You know that makes me mad."

He chuckled as he crashed his lips back into hers again. He kissed down to her neck and unbuttoned her dress to kiss her chest. He whispered, "Can I go down without making you shout?"

"No. I really don't think you can."

He rose up and smiled at her. "I take that as a challenge!"

She giggled as he laughed and put his head between her legs. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked it while he flicked it with his tongue. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her face to muffle her shouts. He bit it gently. As he held it in his teeth, he hummed. Rose screamed and sat up. He lay back on top of her and kissed her again. He easily slipped back inside of her and thrust deeply.

She smiled as she rolled over and sat on top of him. He looked at her, still wearing her dress. Himself, still wearing his t-shirt and oxford. He held her hips under the dress, still inside of her. "Sweetheart. You look like you needed a shag."

She giggled as he leaned down and kissed him again. She felt his fingers tease her opening where they joined. She moved her body to slide up and down on his swollen member. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes. "Oh, that's so amazing."

She kissed him as she tightened herself around him. She pumped until she finally cried out and lay down on him.

She could feel his brain had stopped working. He laid his hands next to his head and relaxed in the pillows on the bed. "Oh, wow." He mumbled.

She smiled as he held her head and kissed it. "You're right. I needed a quick shag with you."

He chuckled, "I'm always ready for a quick shag with you."

She continued to lie on his chest as he held her tightly. "Rose. I need to talk to you about something."

She smiled and kissed his neck. "Sure, Baby. What is it?"

He smiled, "I love that you call me, 'Baby.' I love the way it feels when you say it."

"Oldest Baby in the Universe, for sure." She giggled. "What do you need to talk about?"

He rubbed his head. "I. Ummm. I. Okay. Let's start with you. If you knew something about me, that you knew I never wanted you to know or to speak of, what would you do?"

She sat up and propped her chin on her hand. "I don't have to know everything about you."

"This is something, that you would feel, you had to do something about."

She looked confused at him. "Okay. What are you on about?"

He closed his eyes and thought. "I don't know how to say this."

She nodded her head. "Okay, that I can understand. Let's do this. You think about it, and I'm going to get back to the children. I'm sure they are ready to go back to the surface by now."

He nodded his head without opening his eyes. "Right."

She leaned down and kissed him. What he thought would have been a quick kiss, turned into a long, wet, passionate snogging. After she finished, she rose up and smiled at him. "Baby, I love you more than anyone ever has. More than anyone ever can. More than anyone ever will. Remember that when you need to talk to me about something."

He smiled, "Thank you, Rose."

She climbed off of the bed and looked around. "And where are my knickers?"

He sat up and laughed, "My favorite sentence. Well, second favorite sentence that comes from your lips."

His bracelet lit up. "Doctor Smith." Friday said.

He pulled on his pants and jeans and looked around for Rose's knickers. "Yeah!"

"The computer has finished running the program. The results are in your office, as requested."

He picked up the pillow and spotted them. He picked up the knickers and twirled them on his finger. "Rose." He said as he walked over and handed them to her. She smiled as she took them in her hand.

"I'm surprised you are giving these back." She teased him.

"It's a short skirt." He pointed out.

She nodded as she pulled back on her knickers. He helped her, running his fingers under the material to feel her skin again. She giggled, "Any reason to touch me."

He held her closely. "Any reason. I love you so much. My idea of the perfect day is one where we could lay in each other's arms, and make love all day. Could we do that sometime?"

She smiled, "I love that idea. Yes. Tell Michelle to put it on your schedule."

He dropped his arms and rolled his eyes as he walked towards the door. "Oh geez. I can see how I would say that now. Michelle! I need an all day shagging with my wife! Put it on the schedule!"

She laughed as she went to the door and opened it. "Yeah, tell me what she says about that. I'm taking the children to the surface. Will you be back to the island today?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. I've got some things to do here, but I'll bring Tony down when he's done. This Tony, not your brother. It will be several hours though."

She leaned back onto his chest. He took her hands in his and kissed them both. "I'm looking forward to a massage later."

"Me too." He smiled as he kissed her again.

Jack walked by them, "Gross. Get a room."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later. The Doctor had been called to translate a transmission for Torchwood. It turned out to be a simple matter were aliens were requesting to dock overnight in the Space Port of Earth to make some repairs to their ship.

Pete was very happy it was nothing more than that. "Son, they sounded just pissed off to me."

He smiled, "That's just how they speak."

"Like the French. French aliens. Who knew?" Pete joked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Bye, Pete." He ended the call. "Mad man."

He sat back in the recliner of Tony's room in the med bay. He worked on his tablet as he wore his glasses and ran his hair through his hair.

 _'Hey, Baby. Are you busy?'_ Rose spoke in his head.

He smiled as his heart filled with happiness. _'I'm not. Just doing some boring stuff.'_

 _'That means work stuff for the hospital.'_ She teased.

He smiled, _'You know me well. Tony's still asleep.'_

 _'How is he?'_

 _'I was able to take him back off of the oxygen, he'll be fine. How's the children?'_

 _'We've been swimming since we returned. Legate and Logan have outdone themselves. They have installed a slide on the lagoon. I'm exhausted.'_

 _'They are exhausted. Lay down with them and take a nap. Not Legate and Logan. The children.'_

She laughed. _'Oh, I know what you mean. I feel like I sleep all of the time!'_

He laughed, _'You are a mum of an infant. Sleep while you can.'_

He felt her groan. _'Alright. It's beginning to rain here. I'm not going to argue.'_

He smiled, _'The rain always makes me tired, too.'_

 _'Well, you get back to being bored. I'm going to nap with these children.'_

 _'Rotten children! They get to see you while I can't.'_

 _'You'll be home later tonight. Dad asked to come by. He said he needed to talk to you about something with Howie.'_

 _'Alright. I'll let him know when I'm back. I don't feel comfortable leaving Tony up here alone.'_

 _'I understand. Do we need to call Pepper?'_

 _'What would we tell her?'_

She thought for a moment. _'I have no idea. I'll let you guys handle that.'_

 _'Take a nap, sweetheart. Let me worry about things for a while.'_

 _'Alright. I love you, Nehyta.'_

He smiled like a loon, _'And I love you. Nehyta.'_

"Oh shit, that goofy ass look on your face can only mean one thing. Tell Rose 'Hi' from me." Tony complained as he woke up.

He sat down his tablet and stood up. He pressed a button on the side of it, and the box that encased Tony's chest rose up. He pushed it to the side. "Refresh the screen, Friday."

"Of course." The machine scanned Tony again. "It would appear the ribs are healed, but Mr. Stark's collarbone and shoulder will require more time."

"Does he mean, in this box?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah."

He groaned, "Fuck that. I need to get up for a while. I feel like I've sweat a gallon and I need a drink."

"A break is not a bad idea. Here, let me help you up."

Tony grimaced in pain as the Doctor helped him sit on the side of the bed. He looked at him, "There's something different. What have you done?"

"I don't know. What?" He said as he looked around to find a sling to put Tony's arm in.

Tony pointed at him, "You shaved! Does Gene know?"

He laughed as he helped him put on a robe. "She does. She was with me when I did it."

Tony closed his eyes tightly and groaned in pain as he put on the sling. "You got anything for this pain?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah." He reached up and took the small device from Tony's head. He attached it to his shoulder and clicked it a few times on. "Right. How's that?"

Tony nodded his head. "Oh, that's good shit." He looked up at him and laughed. "Let's get out of here."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor and Tony sat in the Doctor's office onboard the ship. The Doctor had his feet propped up on the desk and was looking at the screen of read-outs. Tony sipped a tall glass of water, as he sat on a sofa in the room. His gash on his head had been repaired, but the blow that had cracked his skull had left him with a large black eye and bruise that ran down his head. He sat, wearing the large light blue robe, and a pair of light blue cotton pajama trousers. He had his bare feet propped up on the table in front of him. He rubbed the bruise on his head.

"What's that?" he asked.

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "We blew up a ship last night near Saturn. The crew had all expired."

"Expired?"

"Died. They were the carriers of a plague that would contaminant the Earth in a few hundred years. It was adrift."

"Oh, well it would take it several hundred years to reach Earth then. Makes sense why you blew it up. Did you download where it had been to make sure-"

"Yep. That's what this is." He pointed at the screen.

"Good idea." Tony nodded his head. "How bad did I damage the suit?"

"Totally. You might be able to use it for scrap."

He groaned, "Damn it. Well, it saved my ass."

"That it did. I've not met anyone that have been able to walk away from being hit by a missile."

Tony chuckled and immediately stopped. "Awe. Fuck." He sipped his water. "You haven't called Pepper have you?"

The Doctor didn't look away from the screen that was rolling out more information. "Nah. I just need to keep you up here for about four more hours. Then you can go back to the surface."

He nodded his head. "My chest is tight. Is that right?"

The Doctor didn't look back at him. "Yeah. The muscles around everything that was broken are going to need time to heal. You'll be sore for a few days. I know what you are thinking. I've checked your heart and everything is alright."

Tony sat his water glass down on the table next to him. "Well, I'm bored. Got anything for me to do?"

The Doctor smiled as stood up and he put his hand on the front of a box built into the wall. "Open cabinet."

"Access for this cabinet is limited. Please state your name." Friday said.

"Doctor Johnathon Smith." He said and the door popped open.

He handed the notebooks inside to Tony. "Here, mate."

Tony sat them on his lap. "Thanks."

The Doctor put his hand on his hip and looked at him. "Is that pain control enough for you? You look pale."

"My head feels a bit strange-"

"I'm an idiot. You probably have a concussion, too. I'll need to keep you for twelve hours."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You are really a shitty Doctor."

He laughed as he went to the food replicator. "Ice pack."

An ice pack appeared on the replicator. He handed it to Tony.

Tony groaned and opened the notebook. "You've never told me. I know Johnathon isn't your real name. Is anything about your name real?"

He looked back at him and looked serious, "Oh. Dangerous question there, mate."

He held his hand out. "Come on. You don't trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust. It's only that my name has to remain hidden. I instead only have a title. I chose to be called 'The Doctor'."

"Got a thing for medicine, huh?"

"I'm the reason people of medicine are called that. I'm the reason people of great intelligence are called that, too."

Tony rolled his eyes, "The pompous Time Lord states to the human mortal."

He laughed. "Well, you asked."

"So, people just call you 'the Doctor?' That's weird."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Did for centuries. When I came here, Rose suggested I pick a name. I had always used 'John Smith', but she felt it sounded, invented."

"Well, yeah. It does. So, Johnathon Smith instead?"

He looked back at the screen. "Yeah. It sounded more, complete."

Tony put the ice pack on the side of his head. "John Smith. What got you started using that name?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a common name-"

"But, you wouldn't have known that."

"Why not? I'm clever."

"You would have had to use it from the beginning of coming to Earth and traveling in time. There was something."

He nodded his head. "You are clever. My granddaughter listened to a band back in 1963 called 'John Smith and the Common Men'. That's where we first landed. She picked it for me."

Tony nodded his head. "Granddaughter, huh?"

"Yeah. It was just us."

He nodded his head. "Huh. What did she decide to call herself?"

The Doctor smiled, "Susan."

"Did she have a hidden name before?"

He bit his lip and shook his head. "No. But, I still can't speak it."

Tony nodded his head. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to-"

"Nah. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't want you to know. It's alright."

Tony rubbed his head. "Huh. Interesting. I know you have lived for a long time, but didn't stop to think you were old enough to have a granddaughter."

The Doctor was looking back at the screen. "Yeah. That was a long time ago." He stopped the listing on the screen and took a closer look at something. He shook his head and clicked a few buttons. It returned to its usual read-out pace.

Tony sighed, "Have you called Pepper? Have I asked you that?"

He looked back at him. "Do you have any pain in your head?"

"No. Just. Pressure."

He looked back at the screen. "Huh. Concussion. No, I've not called her."

Tony opened the notebook in his lap. "Oh, shit! This is the Dimensional Cannon. Fucking hell."

He smiled as he looked at the screen. "Yeah, a little light reading may help your head." He paused the screen and opened the desk drawer. He pulled out two tabloids and handed them to him. "Here, put that on top of it."

Tony shook his head. "Alright."

The Doctor pulled out a bag of candy from the drawer and started to eat from the bag. He was quiet for a while Tony studied the notebook and the screen continued to print out information. Suddenly, the Doctor groaned. "Oh, shit. That's not good at all."

He stopped the read-out and pressed a few buttons on the side of the screen.

"Problem?" Tony asked.

"Not sure, yet. I really hope not."

"Need me to leave?"

"Nah. Sit still. Your shoulder doesn't need to be moved too much."

Suddenly, a woman appeared on the screen. She wore long white robes and had white hair that almost glowed.

"Greetings." She smiled.

The Doctor smiled. "Greetings. I'm the Doctor. Doctor Johnathon Smith. Princeps of Plentitude, Primus of Prime Guard of Terra and Guardian of the Princess Ashena. I need to speak with King Clagl immediately."

The young lady smiled sadly. "I'm very sorry, but I can't connect you with the King at the present time. The Queen would be able to take your call though. Would that be satisfactory?"

He nodded, "Indeed. Thank you."

The screen went blank. Tony smiled, "Primus of Terra? Where is that?"

"It's what most of the galaxy calls Earth."

Tony shook his head, "Latin strikes again. I knew that."

The Doctor laughed at his friend as the screen was filled up with the Queen Oen's lovely face. "Doctor Johnathon Smith. Is my daughter well?"

He smiled, "Princess is quite well, sweet Queen. She's safe and that's not the reason for my call."

The Queen nodded and looked serious, "Do you have news of Clagl?"

He shook his head. "I do not. What has happened? Where is he?"

"He went to the Jafrualara System with Foetist. Our son. They haven't been heard from in days. We have tried to contact them, with no success. I'm about to walk into a meeting now to send our army to see if they can determined what happened to them-"

"No! That's not what needs to happen. I've been in contact with a Kmehm ship full of expired passengers and crew. I've traced where it has been, and Clagl's ship was docked next to it a few days ago."

She groaned, "Kmehm. No doubt infected with some plague."

He nodded his head. "Foetist is with him?"

The Queen held her hand to her mouth. "Yes, he is. What shall I do?"

"Stand by there. Get a small team of soldiers ready with your best medical specialists. I'm leaving immediately to their last known location. Licis is still linked with your Quauhtin. Are any with them?"

The Queen shook her head. "No. Only soldiers."

The Doctor groaned.

"Bring Ashena with you. Just in case." The Queen said.

He nodded his head. "I will. I'll let you know as soon as I find them."

She nodded her head as he bowed to her. He ended the call and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh this is very, very bad. Tony, you're going to have to come with me."

He pointed at him, "You said twelve hours-"

"I say a lot of shit." He held up his finger and closed his eyes. "Okay, I need Licis, Timon, Poltious and Legate. Ashena and Logan. Yes. Is that all?"

Tony rubbed his head. "Can you bring Lewis?"

"No. He has to remain. He's the only Primus there. Damn it. I'll bring Lance."

"Jack? Jake?"

"They are busy with Torchwood stuff. This is really not a great time for this at all. I have Tony Tyler for the rest of the day, too. He'll just have to come with us."

Tony pointed to himself. "And myself. How long will we be gone?"

He looked up at him, "I'm not sure. I'm not sure what I will find. I need to leave now. Rose is sleeping with the children."

He walked over to a panel at the desk. He clicked a few things and slid his hands across the desk. "Friday. I need to ring Pete Tyler."

Friday spoke. "Putting the call in now, Doctor."

Pete appeared on the screen. He was sitting in his office. The Doctor could see Jake sitting across from him at the desk. "Hey! What's up?"

"Pete. There's a problem and I have to leave immediately. I'm taking the ship to find Ashena's father. He's came in contact with that plague ship and I fear he's fell victim to it."

"Want me to come get Tony? Well, damn. I can't."

"He's safe. Would you rather I take him with us?"

"No, Christmas is tomorrow. Jackie will kill us both. Well, hell. She won't be back until late tonight. Go ahead and take him. I'll deal with Jacks."

"Really? Are you sure?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. I know he's safe with you."

"What's happened?"

Pete sighed, "We just had an explosion outside of the White House. I think it's probably protesting, but I'd rather you just go ahead and take him in case this gets worse."

"Howie?"

"Oh, the boys have him and the family. I believe they are at the mansion. On second thought, Jake. Would you pop to the island and bring Tony to the mansion? I really don't want to deal with Jacks. She will kill us."

Jake nodded his head. "I'd be happy to."

The Doctor nodded, "Right. He's sleeping in our bedroom upstairs. I have Rose, Genie and Sam with me onboard already."

Pete pointed at Jake, who disappeared immediately. "Son, how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure, Pete."

"Be careful. You have some of my favorite people on that ship."

"Mine too. I'll be in touch." He ended the call.

"Okay. That's mostly sorted." He ran his hand through his hair walked to the doorway. "Timon."

Timon turned around from the main control panel. "Licis and Poltious just came onboard. The others will be here in five minutes."

"Alright. Let's go ahead and get things ready to go." He turned around, "Stay here a bit Tony."

Tony held his hand out, "I don't get a say so in this? Christmas is tomorrow!"

"No!" he called as he walked out.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn it. She's going to be pissed."

XxxxxXxxxxx


	39. Chapter 39 – John's World of Normal

XxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 39 – John's World of Normal

Rose woke up and rolled on her back. She rubbed her face and looked around. She heard the unmistakable hum of the engines of the ship. She looked up through the window that wrapped over the top of the bed and saw white streaks of stars zipping past.

"I'm on the ship?" She said quietly.

She looked next to her at Genie who held Goofy in her arms and slept peacefully. Between them was Sam. He lay on his back with his hands next to his head. He smiled in his sleep.

She slipped out of the bed, slipped on her robe and walked into the sitting room. Legate sat on the sofa reading a book. "Legate?"

He put down the book he read, "John asked me to wait for you to wake up. Tony is fine. Jake took him back to your father. Let me make you a cup of tea."

She sat on the sofa and watched him make a cup for her. "Where are we going?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know. I just know it was important to leave quickly."

He walked over and handed her the cup of tea. "Here you are."

"Thank you. This is very odd. Has something happened?"

"I don't know. I would tell you if I knew."

She sipped her tea. "Where is he?"

"In the Control Room, I believe."

She nodded her head. "Could you please stay here with the children?"

"I'd be happy to."

She took her tea and walked out of the room.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Control Room was all lit up. The screen showed strange characters on the side. Poltious sat at a station in the back. "The Andromedaens will send us the last known coordinates of the King's ship as soon as we're in range. It will be several hours."

"Why were they going to the Jafrualara System?" The Doctor asked Ashena.

She sat next to Logan at another station. She shook her head. "I don't know. There are many places there he visits."

The Doctor sighed as he clicked a few more buttons. "We're at 85%, Timon. Should we increase it?"

Timon shook his head. "That's up to you, but I wouldn't. The engines aren't completely run in and have sat for several days."

He nodded his head. "Right. Okay. That's all we can do for the moment. Ashena. Go ring your Mum and tell her we're on our way. Logan, stay with her."

Logan held her hand and escorted her out of the room.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair as he looked back at the screen. He sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "This is not how I expected to spend Christmas."

Poltious chuckled. "Well, things could be worse. Lewis says the explosion was an isolated incident. They are questioning the guy now."

"Yeah, I'm getting that, too. If we were there, we'd be in the middle of that."

Timon nodded his head. "I'd rather be here. Plague scare or not."

He turned around and nodded his head at them. "You lot have this? I need to get back to Tony."

Timon nodded his head. "Yes. When do we need to have a talk about that?"

He looked confused at him. "What do we need to talk about?"

Timon rolled his eyes. "He's my charge and he's hurt this badly. That's my fault."

The Doctor looked back at Poltious and then at Timon. "Okay, tell me what happened."

"He was working in the shop in New York and told me that he was going to get ready to take Pepper someplace. Instead, he slipped out."

The Doctor smiled, "Tony Stark doesn't need a babysitter. That's not your job. He did this to himself."

"I should have reported his absence."

"When did you notice he wasn't with Pepper?"

He sighed, "I honestly didn't. He had me working on something, and I assumed he was with her. Or they were together within limits I couldn't disturb. You know the oaths. I thought he was in the damn flat."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Timon, this is not your fault. I've slipped away with Rose way more times than I would ever admit to anyone. If something had happened to one of us, it wouldn't have been the fault of a Quauhtin. This isn't on your shoulders. It's on his."

Timon nodded his head. "Ugh. I prefer working on machines."

"That sounds like Tony there. Don't worry. He's officially mine until we get back home. Alright?"

Timon nodded his head. "You can have him, mate!"

The Doctor laughed as he walked back into his office. Tony sat engrossed in the notebook he read.

"Need another ice pack for your head?"

"Yeah." He said without looking up as the Doctor walked over to the food replicator and asked for one. He walked over and handed it to Tony. He didn't look up from the notebook and put it on his head. He groaned. "I'm not going to lie, man. I'm sore as fuck at the moment."

The Doctor leaned down and clicked the device on Tony's shoulder. "It would be best to wait for 27 minutes more before I put you back in the box."

Tony sighed in relief. "That's really good shit. It stops the pain immediately. I love that thing."

He laughed as he sat down in the chair next to him. "Did you call Pepper?"

Tony closed the notebook. "No." He looked down and saw the tabloid. He looked curiously at it and then shook his head. "I really don't know what to tell her."

"You still haven't told her the truth about me?"

"No. I don't know what she would say about it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I think she would be alright with it."

Tony closed his eyes and shook his head carefully. "I don't. She knew a lot of people who died in the Cyber Invasion. That's why I kept it quiet."

"I've never asked, did you have any dealings with Lumic?"

"I met him once. Some foreign, fancy, dinner. I don't remember what. Seemed like he was plague carrier himself, so I tried to avoid him. Creepy ass, smoker's voice." Tony mocked him with a rather good impression of Lumic. "Don't you see what I'm trying to do, Stark? We could be partners."

"That seems right up your alley. What he was trying to do."

"Phhh… hell no it doesn't! He was bat shit crazy. It's like you say, 'There is a time for everything.' No one should live forever. Besides, the way he wanted, that wasn't even living. That was….surviving."

The Doctor nodded his head. "I wouldn't even call it that. But, I agree with you."

"No. Pepper doesn't need to know. Not now."

He nodded his head. "Well, you know her better than me. Just keep me posted on our story."

Tony held the ice pack to his head. "Right."

"How's the head? Is the reading helping?"

Tony groaned. He opened back up the notebook and looked down at it. "I think my head is worse than I thought. I've probably read this one page twenty times."

"Yeah? What is it about?"

He repositioned his hand to hold the icepack on the side of his head. His black eye was very visible. "This shit makes no damn sense. And it's not often I'll say that. What the hell was Rose thinking doing this? This should have killed her! How did this bomb not go off?"

The Doctor looked at doorway to see Rose standing there. He smiled at her. "Oh! You're awake. Hey!"

Tony closed the notebook he held in his lap. "Hey, Rose!" He began with his terrible British accent. "Bring me a cuppa, did you?"

She pointed at him, "What are you two in here talking about?"

Tony shook his head and groaned. "Just killing time with the Time Lord."

The Doctor looked at her. "Yeah, we have to wait 24 more minutes until we can-"

Rose walked across the room and snatched the tabloid off of Tony's lap. She saw another one underneath it. She looked at it. "This is a story about me riding in a car with a bomb? What?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yes. Apparently, some reporter found out the car you used to have has a recall on it. The hydrogen generator can explode."

Tony smiled as he looked up at her. "That's the reason I won't have any of those hippie ass hydrogen cars. Although, I make several hydrogen based bombs. Nice explosions with less work."

The Doctor smiled proudly at him, "The only guy in California with a gasoline motor."

Tony held up four fingers. "Four of them. Yes. That's what I should do. Put an arc reactor in those. That way, I don't have to refuel."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. Then it won't have that sound."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah. That's true. Damn it."

The Doctor stood up, "Rose. Sit here and finish your tea. Tony, tea?"

Tony closed his eyes and moved the ice pack on his head. "I need a Scotch. I'm starving."

Rose sat down in the chair and sipped her tea. When the Doctor walked back over and handed Tony a Scotch as he sat down carefully next to him on the sofa. He held a glass of Scotch himself. Tony groaned a bit as the Doctor sat down.

"Alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. I need to call Pepper. Let me see your phone."

The Doctor took his phone out of his pocket. "Want us to leave?"

Tony closed his eyes and carefully shook his head. "If you move and shake this couch, I'll kick your ass. Plant your butt and do not move an inch."

He smiled as he dialed a number and handed it to Tony.

Tony took the ice pack from his head and held the phone to his ear.

"Hey. It's me." He said.

Pepper's voice said something on the other end.

"No, I'm calling from John's phone. I've put mine some damn where. I'm not sure. Just call him if you need to talk to me."

Pepper said something. Tony closed his eyes tightly. Rose could feel how uncomfortable he was.

"I'm sorry, you need to go where?" He asked.

Pepper spoke again.

"Oh. That makes sense. No, the watches are not online. I couldn't pop you there anyway. Just take the Bullet. John needs me to help him with something."

She said something. Tony smiled, "Yeah, I know it's Christmas, but we've had several together. It's not a big deal. When will you be back?"

Pepper spoke again.

Tony smiled. "I might be done by then, too. Hopefully the watches will be online then. I have no idea what's up with that. I'll talk to John about it."

Pepper spoke again.

Tony sighed, "No, I've not been drinking. Why?"

She said something else.

"I think I sound fine. Worry about something else. I'm a grown-ass person."

She said something else.

Tony groaned, "Because I don't want to. Pepper. Damn it."

Pepper said something loudly to him. He didn't open his eyes. "Hell, tell them what you want. You're not going to be there, so I'm not going to go. I don't care."

She said something else.

Tony replied simply with, "Oh, send him some chapstick and tell him to kiss my entire ass."

The Doctor looked at Rose, who covered her mouth and giggled. He smiled and rubbed his face. He must have moved the sofa a bit more than he thought because Tony pointed at him forcefully.

Tony spoke again. "I have no idea. Tell him I've been abducted by an alien. I'm on my way to another galaxy to rescue a King from a plague. It will be a few days."

The Doctor's eyes got huge as he looked back at Rose. Rose covered her mouth and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. She mouthed, "It's alright."

Tony sighed as he moved his hand in the sling. "Right, Pepper. Call me on John's phone. He won't mind. If I find my phone, I'll let you know." He ended the call and handed the phone back to the Doctor. "Thanks, John."

"Abducted by an alien?" he asked.

He looked at him. "Tell me that's not what's happened here. Fucker. It's Christmas Eve."

Rose asked, "Is she angry?"

"Nah, she has to go out of town herself. So, it worked out. Although, I'm not sure about her story. Do you have a ghost on her?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he seemed to be thinking about something. "Yeah. Exton is with her. Mortimer is on stand-by."

Tony nodded his head. "Good. That makes me feel better. She'll be fine. I know Exton. All of your guys are good."

Rose looked concerned as she saw him put the ice pack back on his head. "Are you alright? You look like you are in a lot of pain."

"I'm good. I'm not going to bitch about getting back in that box. This shit really wants to hurt."

The Doctor leaned over and clicked the device. "This isn't working the way it should. Hang on." He took it off of Tony's shoulder and took his screwdriver out of his pocket. The moment that Tony was without it, he began to turn very pale. He closed his eyes tightly and grit his teeth. Rose saw his reaction and quickly reached over and grabbed his hand. "Tony. Don't pass out. It's alright."

The Doctor glanced back over at him. "Tony. Are you alright?"

Tony bit his lip. "I'm good. Just hurry that shit up."

The Doctor shot the device with his screwdriver and then pressed the button on the side. The lights went out on the side of it. "Ah! This isn't the time." He sat the screwdriver in his lap and took the box apart. He put on his glasses and looked at it closer. "This should work." He put it back together, leaned up and smacked it on the table. It didn't work.

He groaned, "Tony. I'll hurry and go get another one. Don't try to move without it."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Rose. "Rose?"

The Doctor looked as Rose sat holding Tony's hand. Her eyes were still closed and she seemed to be in a trance. Tony picked up his arm and took it out of the sling. He looked at the Doctor in surprise as he rolled his shoulder around. "What the hell, John?"

The Doctor looked surprised as he watched Rose open her eyes and look at Tony. "Are you alright? You don't feel like you are in pain anymore."

Tony looked shocked at her. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Rose bit her lip and looked back at the Doctor. He didn't know what to say.

Rose smiled, "Excuse me. I should go to Sam. He needs a feed."

Tony's mouth was open in surprise. He took the ice pack off of his head and tossed it on the table as she walked out of the room. He stood up and felt of his chest and his arm. He took off the sling and dropped it on the table. "John? What the hell, man?"

"Ummm. Wow. Okay, well. Where do I start? She's never done that to anyone but me. Ugh. Give me a bit."

Tony pointed at the doorway, "Is she an alien, too?!"

"No! She's from Earth. Geez. Idiot. Calm down. I've told you about this."

He sat back on the sofa in shock. "I'm not going to be surprised about this. This is normal. This is John's world of normal."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah."

Tony nodded his head. "Normal. Right. Oh, fuck that! What the hell did she do? This isn't normal!"

He held his hands out. "I'll explain."

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	40. Chapter 40 - Football Stress Relief

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 40 - Football Stress Relief

The Doctor and Tony walked down the hallways of the ship. The robe Tony wore was open, and flowed behind him as they walked along.

The Doctor looked over at him, "You know, I could send you back-"

Tony threw his hand up to dismiss his statement. "Nah. Don't worry about it. Being out here with you keeps me out of that damn Christmas party tonight."

He chuckled, "You really don't want to go that bad?"

Tony groaned as he stopped walking and faced his friend. "I really don't. I hate that shit."

"Why?"

Tony put his hands on his hips and looked at him. "Let's see how I can put this. Ever avoided a party because you are sure you will see one of your ex's there?"

"Sort of."

Tony pointed at him as he walked off, "That's a good reason. Times, maybe 100."

The Doctor chuckled as he joined him, "Playboy. You did that to yourself."

"Don't I know it? Hell, I regret nothing. Well, several of them. But."

The Doctor shook his head and laughed. "That's the same, too."

Tony looked back at him, "Oh, I did that where you came from?"

"That was the story. I don't know if it was true or not."

Tony laughed proudly.

They arrived at the spot in the hallway where the Doctor turned to go to his suite. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

Tony continued to walk. "Right."

The Doctor pressed the button next to the suite's door and walked inside. Genie was handing Legate a plate to put back on the food replicator. She had clearly just finished having her dinner.

She turned and saw him, "Daddy!"

He leaned down and held out his arms which she jumped into and hugged him tightly. He smiled and groaned as he held her. "There she is! My precious Sara Gene."

She leaned back and looked at him, "Legate and I are going to play. Where is Tony?"

"Tony went home to his Mum and Dad. It's Christmas. Can you imagine Grand?"

"I don't understand why you brought us to the ship. Are we still helping Grandfather?" she asked.

"Yes. We are. It was a bit more complex than I thought at first." He laid his forehead to hers.

Legate walked over to stand with them. "We are going to the Top Observation Deck. I thought she needed to run around a bit. Would you like to join us?"

"I might. I have something I need to chat with Rose about first."

Legate nodded his head and looked towards the bedroom. "She's giving Sam a feed. Or changing a nappy, or something. I don't recall."

Genie smiled, "She's giving Sam a feed. That's what she said."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her cheek. "Tell me Sara Gene. Do you think Santa will visit us while we are on the ship?"

She tapped her lips with her finger as she thought, "Maybe. If he doesn't, I know he will just deliver everything to our house. How long until we get back there?"

"It will be a few days."

"Where are we going? Someplace neat?" she asked.

"We might end up someplace you like." He told her quietly.

She smiled, "That's better than anything Father Christmas could bring me."

He chuckled as he kissed her again. "If they lined up every little girl in the entire universe, which one would I pick to be mine?"

Genie smiled at him and giggled, "Me."

"That's right. Always remember that."

She held his neck tightly.

He looked at Legate and choked out, "Tony is getting dressed. I think he's going down to the hanger to work on something."

"Doesn't he have another suit up here?"

"Yeah. He has three."

Genie quickly leaned back and looked at him, "My Tony is with us?!"

He smiled at her. "He is."

She danced in his arms. "Brilliant!"

"Don't be a pest to him."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't be."

He sat her down on the floor. She took Legate's hand and led him out of the room. The Doctor stood alone for a few minutes. He took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. He reached out in his mind.

 _'Rose.'_ He asked.

She was so shielded, he couldn't tell where she was.

He sighed.

 _'Rose. Do you need me to bring you anything? A cup of tea? Glass of whiskey?'_

The door to their bedroom opened. He walked over and stood in the doorway. She sat in the middle of the bed, feeding Sam. She looked surprised at him, "Whiskey?"

He laughed as he shook his head. "It got your attention."

She looked down at Sam and smiled, "You are so silly. I'd love a cup of tea."

He nodded his head. "Coming right up."

He disappeared back into the sitting room as Rose stood up and walked in the room to join him. She sat down on the sofa, still with Sam in her arms. The Doctor walked over and sat a tray in front of her. It contained tea for them, a bowl of strawberries, grapes and some small sandwiches.

She looked down as Sam finished with his dinner.

"Is he done? Here, give him to me." He held his hands out. Rose handed him the small baby. He put him on his shoulder and started to pat his back.

Rose sat up and took a sandwich and her cuppa. "Thank you for this."

He shook his head, "It's nothing. Thank you for this." He glanced at Sam.

She smiled. "He feels heavier to me."

"He's gained some weight. No doubt from being a pig today." He told him as he burped. He laid him down his lap and smiled at him. Sam smiled back up at him and grabbed his face as he leaned down. "I know you love Daddy not having a beard."

Sam coo'ed.

He blew air onto Sam's stomach, making him laugh.

"Where is Genie?" Rose asked.

He smiled at Sam. "She's with Legate."

She sipped her tea. "Does Tony have any clothes to change into?"

He looked back at her, "Yeah. He kept all of his stuff up here from when we were gone last time."

She nodded her head as she held her cup.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No."

He nodded, "That's alright." He smiled at Sam. "Samuel Tyler-Smith. You are growing. I can tell."

Sam coo'ed as he lifted his hands towards him.

He laughed proudly at him. "This never gets old. They are always so different."

Rose pat his thigh as she felt sadness from him. "Are you alright?"

He smiled at Sam. "I'm perfectly fine. Just playing with the baby."

Rose pulled her legs under herself.

"Any pain?" he asked her.

"No. I feel…..full. But, nothing really hurts."

"That's good." He smiled at Sam. "That's because some child is being a pig!"

Rose giggled as she pulled a blanket over herself.

Sam coo'ed again.

"Alright. I'll put you were you can see the lights." He stood up and took Sam into the bedroom. Rose heard him turn on the music box on the side of the cot. He returned and sat next to her on the sofa, picking up his cup of tea. He blew it as he sat back and put his arm on the back of the sofa.

He mumbled, "Alright. So, we're not talking about it."

She sat her tea down. "No, we are. What is going on with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You've been…..I don't know. I catch glimpses of something. I can't put my finger on it. It's almost like an….intense, indiscernible fear. A sadness."

"You can feel that?"

She dropped her shoulders, "Daft alien. We're joined. I feel everything you do."

He bit his lip as he looked at her. "Nah, I don't want to talk about that. No way."

She rolled her eyes. "This is a very productive chat."

"Like most of our chats." He said as he stood up and ran his hand through his hair. Rose watched as he walked over to the screen on the wall and pressed a few buttons. Music started to play in the room. She recognized it as 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Haley Reinhart. He walked over and took her hand and started to dance with her.

She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "It's been a while since we've danced together."

He kissed her forehead as he held her close.

Neither of them said anything as they danced. When the next song, 'I'm Not in Love' by 10CC began, Rose finally spoke. "How weirded out was he?"

He shook his head. "Not bad. I explained. He's alright with it. He's just relieved he is out of pain. I can imagine how bad that had to hurt."

They continued to dance. He could feel how guarded she was.

He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He whispered, "Sweetheart, what are you shielding from me?"

She leaned back and looked at him. "That's rich. What are you keeping from me?"

He sighed as he put his hands on his hips and looked at her.

After a bit of him not saying anything, she smacked him across the chest. "You deserve worse than that." She turned around and went back to sit on the sofa.

He groaned as he shook his head. "Rose."

She covered herself back up with the blanket as he joined her on the sofa. He propped his head up on his fist and looked at her.

"How pissed are you?" he asked.

"I'm trying not to be."

"Tell me why."

"I can tell you are keeping something from me. Something I should know."

He ran his hand though his hair as he looked away. "It's not important. I would tell you if it was important. Anyway, how did we get on me? We were talking about you."

She shook her head. "Don't start. Is that?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "No. It's not-"

"Jealous. You're jealous."

He groaned, "I'm not."

She looked surprised, "You are. It's really strong. Why?"

He took a deep breath. "You've never done that for anyone except me. Now you have done it for Tony. Is there something you haven't told me about you two?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you really asking me this?"

He immediately knew he had made a mistake. "Nevermind! I'm good."

She glared at him. He could feel her anger.

"10 minutes?" He asked.

"You probably need to make that 30." She told him.

He nodded his head. "Sounds fair. Do you need to punch me?"

"Maybe later." She told him.

"Right." He agreed.

He stood up and walked out of the suite. Rose took off her shoe and threw it at the door as it closed.

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Poltious walked onto the indoor football pitch. He immediately heard the Doctor kicking the ball towards the goal. It hit the top bar and bounced into the net. He clapped his hands together once and the ball flew into his hands. He caught it and swore under his breath.

"We're getting some information from the Andromedaens."

The Doctor dropped the ball and kicked it as hard as he could towards the goal. "Yeah? Anything helpful?"

Poltious stood next to him. "Not really. Timon is putting it through the computer to see if it's anything we can use. Seems like a bunch of codes and locations."

The Doctor clapped his hands together again and caught the ball. Poltious watched him as he dropped it and kicked it into the goal. He had the ball return to him. "You alright?"

The Doctor grit his teeth as he kicked the ball again. "I'm completely fine."

Poltious nodded his head. "Alright. Lewis is working on improving Howie's security."

"Yeah, I've been chatting with him about that." He said absentmindedly as he continued to kick the ball and return it to himself.

Poltious put his hands on his hips and watched him. "You probably know the Shepherd's are fine."

"They are at the mansion with Pete. The media thinks they are in New York with me." He continued to kick the ball at the goal.

Poltious sighed as he watched him. "I should probably warn you about something. Now is as good a time as any."

He caught the ball and looked at him. "Warn me about what?"

"Lewis is probably going to be rather hard to live with. What with Arla being pregnant. Yeah, he told me. I know you know, but I'm not sure who else does."

The Doctor rolled the ball onto his hip and held it. "Yeah. She's carrying twins."

He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. "Oh, that's worse." He mumbled.

The Doctor looked confused, "What's up?"

"I've known Lewis a long time. A very long time. He knew me before Legate and Lenox were born. He knew….their mother."

"What happened to her?"

"Lenox was a difficult birth. She died the following morning. Lewis and Summus were there. He took Legate home for me and looked after them both for several days. I wasn't able to care for them."

The Doctor dropped his head. "Damn. I'm sorry. I never knew."

He shook his head. "It's something that's not spoken of. I'd rather not think about it. The boys don't know. They believe she died of a sickness a few weeks later. I've never told them the truth. I asked Lewis and Summus to never speak of it."

The Doctor nodded his head, "I understand why. Yes, Lewis probably will be a bit difficult to live with. Thank you for telling me this Poltious."

He nodded as he clapped his hands together. The Doctor tossed him the football. He dropped it and kicked it into the goal. He smiled, "This is just so satisfying. It's been a hell of a few days."

The Doctor chuckled as he clapped to return the ball to his hands. He tossed it to Poltious. "I need to ring Pete before it gets too late. He wanted to talk to me about something."

Poltious kicked the ball again, "Oh, I know what that is about. Call him if you want, but I think it's all sorted now. He asked Adriano how long the Quauhtin could remain on Earth to protect the family. Seems as if he has started to work on his last wishes."

The Doctor tossed him the ball, "He's doing what?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "He told Adriano that he needed to update it, and this mess with Howie has made him realize he needed to do it now."

The Doctor sighed, "I hope that's all it is."

Poltious kicked the ball. "I'm surprised you aren't with Rose. Genie and Legate are in the Zero Gravity room with Tony. They are shouting like a bunch of idiots."

The Doctor smiled, "I'm surprised you aren't with them. Sounds like something you would do."

He smiled at him as he tossed him the ball again. "Who says I didn't just come from there?"

He laughed at his friend as he watched him kick the ball into the goal.

"Nice kick, Poltious." They heard a voice say.

They turned to see Rose walking onto the pitch. She had pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She wasn't wearing any shoes with her jeans and an oxford shirt of the Doctor's.

Poltious smiled at her. "Thank you, Rose." He turned to the Doctor, who had just caught the ball. "I'll go check on the prisoner while I'm between things."

The Doctor nodded his head. "He's not going anywhere. But, you are welcome to check in on him."

Poltious walked out of the room, leaving the Doctor and Rose by themselves. The Doctor dropped the ball and kicked it into the goal.

Rose bit her lip. "Nice kick."

He caught the ball as it sailed back to him. "Thanks."

She watched as he kicked the ball again. "I feel as though I owe you an apology."

He caught the ball and shook his head. He looked back at her. "No. You don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have … even went there."

He dropped the ball again and kicked it.

"The thing is, you didn't. I felt your emotions and attacked you because of what you felt. That wasn't fair, and I'm sorry."

He caught the ball and looked at her again. "I shouldn't have felt that way. I need to…..umm…."

"Relax. That would be a good start." She crossed her arms.

He chuckled, "That would be."

"Did he say you have a prisoner?" She asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah. He's in a time stasis, so there is no risk he will escape. Everything is safe."

"Someone from Torchwood?"

He looked down at the ball he held. "Yeah."

She nodded her head. "Okay. A time stasis. I didn't know the ship could do that. Is what it sounds like?"

"Yeah. But, the ship didn't do it. I did. I….umm…" He thought as he looked back at the goal.

Rose, sensing his hesitation, suggested, "Let's get you some water and sit for a bit."

He agreed and tossed the ball towards the goal as they walked together to the seats on the edge of the pitch. She sat down as he went to a food replicator on the wall and asked for a bottle of water and a cup of tea for Rose. He brought them both and sat down next to her.

"Thank you." She told him.

He smiled at her as he opened his water.

She sighed as she held the mug. "Tony was in so much pain. I really expected he would pass out onto the floor. It couldn't wait. You said he had crushed his shoulder and his collarbone. I was worried it would put a strain on his heart. I held his hand and really just willed anything that was causing him pain to repair itself. To heal. He's a pain in the ass, but he's my friend. He's your friend. You have been beating yourself up over one thing or another for months. I know you blame yourself for him getting hurt that badly. Baby, it's not your fault. He put himself in that situation."

He nodded his head. "I still shouldn't said that."

She turned and looked at him, "I wish you would just talk to me. What is this fear I keep getting from you? Are you worried I will leave?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Worried I'll kick your ass? Punch you out again?" she teased him.

He laughed, "I probably should be."

"Then what is it?"

He didn't look at her. "Him. It's him. I can feel his emotions. He's in a blind panic about something. He has been for months."

"Baby, I didn't know you could feel emotions from him."

He groaned, "I hate it. Worse than anything else. I started feeling it….after the explosion. I thought it was me, but realized after a while that it wasn't. It's strange. It feels like I'm having small panic attacks throughout the day. I have my own problems. He needs to deal with whatever is going on."

She took his hand, "Do you think he can feel yours?"

He sipped his water. "Probably. Yeah."

She smiled, "Then, be happy. Annoyingly happy. Feel loved. You are so loved here. Not only from me, but from your children. Your family. Your friends and Quauhtin. You aren't alone anymore and never will be again. Send that back to him."

He smiled and put his arm around her. "I like how you think." He leaned in and kissed the side of her head as she laughed with him.

She rubbed his thigh, which made her feel butterflies from his stomach in her own. She smiled as she looked at him. "See, that's a great start."

He smiled and drank his water as he looked away. "So, you saw a vision tonight. Was it strange?"

"You know, it was. I've been thinking about that since I saw it with you. I thought you two were up to something else. It's a relief to know you were just reading a tabloid. You still read that crap?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Some of them. The guys will bring me one if they think I'll find it interesting."

"So, tell me. Who is the guy with the big chin that helps me off of the floor?"

"Oh, that's him. That's what he looks like in his next regeneration."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, I am. And that Scottish bloke. That's him, too. I'm sure of it. Thirteen regenerations. Wow. I wonder what the hell."

"But, not sure that he takes us to Gallifrey?"

He shook his head. "Nope. He could be….millions of years older. Completely mad by then." He looked at her, "I'm not too far from it now."

She giggled, "Oh please. You are fine. You just have your moments."

He nodded his head. "Oh, I do. What else did we see that night? Sam regenerating, Tony being beat up, which I honestly thought you had done to him."

She smiled back at him. "Gosh. I'm not that bad. Dad at dinner."

"Yeah, that's a no brainer. He's working on his will. Is he alright?"

Rose looked surprised, "As far as I know. Is he?"

"That's what Poltious told me just now."

"This stuff with Howie has probably got it on his mind. I wouldn't worry about it."

"That's what I want to believe. But, in my mind and in my heart, I feel it is something."

She rubbed his thigh, "Fight the anxiety you are getting from the other side. Be happy and send it back."

"Right. You're probably right."

"I had a thought. Tell me if you could do this." Rose asked. He started to run his fingertips up and down her shoulder. It sent butterflies in her stomach to his.

He smiled as she realized he was feeling it. "Alright. What's on your mind?"

"You love the flat. You want to spend more time there."

He nodded his head, "Yes."

"Could you make a bigger on the inside spot on the ship, and copy the flat here? You would have the best of both worlds then."

He chuckled, "That is a brilliant idea! Yes, I could do that. Do you want that?"

She smiled, "That would be so great. But, could you fix it in a way so you could see the stars through the big wall of windows?"

He relaxed as he thought, "I think I could. Yes. I could. Yes. Finally, no damn Zeppelins through the flat's windows. Brilliant!"

She giggled, "Then, it's settled."

"Alright. I'll do that when we get back."

"You still haven't told me why we left so quickly. You transported me up while I was-"

He shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. No. Not ever."

She smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you."

He continued to run his fingertips across her shoulder, "Yeah. I really hope this isn't what I think it is."

"What is it?"

He explained what had happened. Rose reacted the way he expected she would.

"Ashena and Logan came to our room and asked to hold Sam. She said she was having a terrible day and Logan suggested it."

"Oh, she is. I really hope this is the worst day and all of this is just a scare."

"But?"

"The chances are very slim, Sweetheart. I wouldn't tell her that, but. It's really not good."

Rose shook her head. "That poor girl."

They sat in silence for a while. Rose sipped the last of her cup of tea and sat it down in the seat next to her.

She rubbed high on his thigh, which caused him to tingle again. He stared at the pitch and laughed under his breath. He said quietly, "Take that."

She giggled, "I love this. Even though, we're on a pitch, this probably reminds me more of the TARDIS than anywhere else on the ship."

He looked surprised at her, "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. I can't put my finger on it. It just does. Maybe because it's so big?"

He chuckled and rubbed his face. "Why, thank you, my dear."

She rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

He smiled, "I need to ring Pete. What did he want to talk to me about?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea. Probably work stuff. Who is this prisoner you have?"

He groaned as he stood up and helped her up, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. When he leaned back, she was looking at him in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"Ah. Nevermind. I'm not going to say it. Let's try to only have one argument a day."

He nodded his head. "Oh, if we can make that a rule, I'm all for it. I owe you a massage. Are you still alright?"

"I just feel….. full. I was going to go pump some out."

"I put that in our suite. That way you don't have to go the med bay each time. I thought it would make you more comfortable."

She smiled, "Thank you. It will. Doing it in the med bay is just so, clinical."

He held her and smiled. "I love you. I hope this is alright. Spending Christmas out here."

She smiled, "It doesn't matter where we are. As long as we are together."

"All of the time. Not just at Christmas." He told her as he leaned down and kissed her. She held him tightly and felt his hands on her bum. He pressed her close to him as he snogged her.

His wristband lit up. Lance spoke. "Hey, John. You might want to come up here and have a look at all of this. It's a mess."

He laid his forehead to Rose's and sighed, "It always is a mess. I'll be right there."

"Right." Lance said, and ended the transmission.

Rose smiled at him and whispered. "You know it's bad luck not to make love on Christmas Eve."

He smiled, "I've never heard that. Is that true?"

"I'm going to make it the rule. Go help Lance."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	41. Chapter 41 - Cards and Santa

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 41 - Cards and Santa

Rose sat in the suite. She had just finished pumping and was putting the machine away. She mumbled, "That is instant relief. Wow."

Friday spoke, "There is a call for you, Rose."

She rebuttoned the Doctor's oxford that she wore. "Put it on the screen in here, please."

Jake's image filled up the screen. As soon as he saw her, he smiled. "Well, hey!"

She laughed, "I'm so happy you rang. Happy Christmas!"

"And you!" He said as he lifted a glass of champagne to the screen. Jack sat down next to him and clanged his champagne glass to Jake's.

"Happy Christmas, Rose!" Jack said.

She laughed, "What are you lot doing?"

They glanced at one another and smiled, "Celebrating!" Jake told her.

"Celebrating what?" She asked.

Jack leaned up and pointed at the screen. "Christmas! Hopefully, the Doctor took all of the trouble with him."

She nodded her head. "It does seem to follow him. That's for sure."

Jake laughed. "Oh, we've had our share of it today. Explosions at the White House. Having to move the President and his family."

Jack added, "Dealing with the Wanker. Tell the Doctor, we've got him on a short leash. Not to worry."

"Is everyone alright?"

Jack waved his hand, "Of course they are. Jake, me and Lewis have this. Go on and have your space adventure with that good looking man. I'm trying to talk him into putting on a kilt for you."

She covered her mouth and laughed, "Oh my gosh. Could you even imagine?"

Jack narrowed his eyes as he poured himself some more champagne. "Oh, I have. I won't deny it. It's nice."

Jake rolled his eyes. "That's not all. Jack and I want to take you to a shop next time you are on Plentitude."

Jack got excited. "Yes! Thanks, man! Rose. He told us what he got you for Christmas."

She blushed as he held her hand to her face. "He bought one of everything in the shop."

Jake nodded his head. "I'd expect nothing less."

Jack waved his hand. "Anyway. What did you get him?"

She smiled, "I found a Police Box. Like his TARDIS. He was shocked."

"Damn, I bet he was." Jack said. "Ask me what Jake got me."

She pulled a blanket off of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her. "I really have no idea. Do I want to know?"

Jack smiled proudly, "Men's lingerie."

She giggled, "That doesn't surprise me."

Jack laughed, "Yeah, there is this shop on Plentitude that sells it."

She shook her head. "Well, you can get that on Earth. Didn't you know that?"

Jake held up his hand. "Hang on, you can?"

Jack sat down his champagne glass and grabbed a tablet. "You are full of it, Rose."

She smiled proudly, "I'm not. You guys didn't know that?"

Jake shook his head, "No."

Jack looked surprised as he looked at the screen on the tablet. "Oh wow! How do you know about men's lingerie?"

"I worked in a shop for years, idiots. How do you not know?"

Jack was busy clicking the tablet. "Oh yes. Thank you, Rose. Oh, wow. We're going to have another Christmas, Jake. Medium, right?"

Jake shook his head, "Anyway. We wanted to call and see how you were doing? Seems like a lot going on."

She smiled, "I'm fine. Thank you for checking on me."

Jake asked, "You're alright with being away from Pete and Jackie for Christmas?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Of course. I'm with the Doctor and the children. I'll see Mum and Dad when we return."

Jack was engrossed in the tablet. "That can't even be real. Does that look real to you?"

Rose giggled as Jake rolled his eyes at Jack. He grabbed his champagne glass and sipped it as he continued to look on the tablet. "Where is, John?" He strained out the name.

She laughed, "He's in the Control Room. He said there is a prisoner onboard. Why?"

They looked at one another and then looked back at her. Jack shook his head. "Some guy from Torchwood."

Jake shook his head. "Seriously, it's nothing you need to know about."

She groaned, "I feel like all of you are in on something."

Jack laughed, "We are. I'm going to get your husband some of these crotchless pants. What do you think he'll say?"

She rolled her eyes, "He won't wear them. It will be good for a laugh."

Jack laughed and nodded his head. "Oh yes. Do you need some more lube?"

Jake pointed at Jack. "We should get Logan some of those pants."

"Yeah!" Jack said.

Rose giggled, "We're good with lube. He was surprised about all of that."

"Oh, you just wait. We're getting him another box together." Jack laughed.

"Oh my God." Rose laughed.

The door opened and the Doctor walked into the suite. Both Jack and Jake held their champagne glasses up to him and smiled, "Hey!" They said together.

He looked at the screen and smiled. "You nutters. What are you two doing?"

Jack laughed, "Us? Why, nothing. Just telling Rose about some, clothing shop we're going to take her to on Plentitude."

He rolled his eyes and waved his hand to dismiss them. "Ah. You lot." He walked into the bedroom. Rose watched him and laughed.

"You guys are mad. I love it."

Jake pointed at Rose. "We've got your back, Rose."

Jack winked at her. "And your front."

Jake pointed at him, "And her sides!"

They both laughed hysterically. She laughed at them. "I'm going to go now."

They continued to laugh. Jack said, "Bye, love you, too!"

She laughed as she ended the transmission. "Those guys." She whispered as she got up and walked into the bedroom. The Doctor was moving things and looking for something.

"They are knee deep in a bottle." He remarked.

"I'd say up to their necks." She giggled. "What are you looking for?"

"I've lost Sam's rabbit. Do you know what happened to it?" he asked.

She smiled, "I seem to remember you put it in your pocket."

"Did I?" He stood up and ran both of his hands in his pockets. After a moment, he pulled it out. He smiled and shook his head. "I'm losing my mind, Rose. How did I forget that?"

She giggled, "You just have a lot going on. Where is everyone?"

He walked over to her and took her hand. "Funny you ask. I came to get you. We're starting a tradition."

She smiled, "I love that. What is it?"

He bopped on the end of the nose and smiled. "Just you see."

XxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

Rose held the Doctor's hand as they walked onto the Top Observation Deck. The stars shot past the large, domed window overhead. Laughter could be heard from the Zero Gravity room. It made them both smile. He looked back at her, "What until you see this. It's alright, he's fine."

They walked to the doorway of the Zero Gravity room. The Doctor called down. "Hey. I'm here."

"Daddy!" Genie shouted from deep below.

"And I have Mum!" He shouted down.

"Mummy!" several adult voices called with Genie.

Rose laughed, "They are mad."

Poltious floated up from the bottom. He grabbed the doorway and held onto it. "Tony has him. They are down at the bottom."

"Tony?" the Doctor asked surprised.

Tony floated up from the bottom, holding Sam in his arm. "Yes. Tony. What the hell? Do you think I can't hold a baby? Haven't we covered this?"

Poltious pushed off from the doorway and floated back. Tony held onto the doorway and smiled, "Alright. Ready?"

Poltious nodded his head. "Go ahead and let him go."

Tony let go of Sam and gently pushed his bum towards Poltious. Sam screamed with laughter as he floated to Poltious. Poltious caught him easily and kissed his face.

Rose put her hands on her hips and looked at the Doctor. He was smiling like a loon. "And this is acceptable?"

He looked confused, "Ugh. Yeah?"

She threw her hands up, "No! Give this child to me! Geez."

Poltious floated to the doorway and handed him to Rose. She groaned as she walked away.

Tony pointed at the Doctor and laughed, "I told you she wouldn't like that."

The Doctor sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "It's lining up to be one of those days."

Tony laughed as he called below him. "Gene! Get your ass up here!"

Genie's voice could be heard from below. "That's a swear!"

He rolled his eyes and groaned. He whispered, "Damn it."

She appeared under him and floated up. She grabbed the back of his shirt to keep from floating any further away. She pointed at him, "That's two swears. Tony. Shame on you."

He shook his head. "Whatever, midget Lizard. Put it on my tab." He took her hand and pushed her towards the Doctor. He helped her through the doorway and to get on her feet.

She smiled up at him. "Daddy! Did you come to play some more?"

He smiled as Poltious and Tony climbed out of Zero Gravity room. "I wanted to show you something. Then, it will be time to go to bed."

"What did you want to show me?"

Tony pat her on the head as he walked away, "Lizard girl."

She showed him her fist and made a face. The Doctor took her hand and led her over to where Rose was sitting. Logan and Lance sat with her.

Tony slapped Logan on the back, as he sat down next to him on the table top. "Loverboy! I'm surprised you are away from your Princess."

Logan smiled, "She was tired, so she has already turned in for the night."

Rose held Sam and smiled at him.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Alright! We have to stop for a moment to refuel. We have to be rather alert, too because this part of space has someone that might be passing by."

Genie sat down next to Rose, "Who?"

He chuckled, "Oh, someone you might have heard of. There are many stories about him. But, Tony asked to tell you his favorite."

They looked back at Tony. He shrugged his shoulders and held out his hands. "Well, I don't remember all of it. I'll need help. Alright?"

Genie nodded her head. "Sure!"

He bit his lip and nodded his head. "Alright. It was the night before Christmas, and all through the…..ummm…"

Genie smiled, "Space Ship."

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. Not a creature was stirring, not even a …. Ummm… what?"

Genie giggled, "A little girl named Gene."

They all laughed. Tony continued. "A lizard named Gene. Right."

Genie tossed her hands up. "Ugh!"

"All of the stockings were hung by the chimney with care. With the hopes that St. Nicolas, soon would be there."

The ship slowed down and stopped. The stars dotted the blackness of space above them. They all looked up at it.

Tony smiled, "Then what to my wondering eyes should appear, a miniature sled and eight tiny reindeer."

They continued to look up and saw a streak of light come from the bottom of the ship and twist around the top of the Observation Deck, before shooting off into space.

Genie gasped and covered her mouth. "Mum! I've got to get to bed right now! That was Santa!"

They all laughed as she ran out of the room as fast as her legs would take her.

The Doctor smiled and said quietly, "I owe you one, Tony. That was a brilliant idea."

Tony laughed, "Pay my swearing fees for this trip and we're even. I've left my wallet back in New York."

Rose looked confused, "What was that?"

Poltious smiled, "An empty weapon canister. My son shot it to loop around the ship."

Rose stood up and giggled. "You guys are great. What a memory for her. I'll tuck her in. Sam needs a new nappy." She kissed the Doctor's lips quickly and walked out of the room holding the baby.

He watched her leave with a look of longing on his face.

Tony chuckled at him. "See, Logan. That's the look of a man in trouble. What did you do, John?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Ah, nothing. Logan, how did you Mum like her surprise?"

Logan smiled, "She loved it. Told me I shouldn't have done it and that sort of thing."

Tony nodded his head as he crossed his arms. "So, you already gave her the house? Cool."

Lance and Poltious pat the Doctor on the back as they left. Lance said, "We're going to play cards in the Control Room. Licis is talking shit he can't back up. Join us. John? Tony? Logan?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I've been in enough trouble for one day, gentlemen."

Tony groaned, "I left my wallet in New York. I'll play if you can take it on credit."

Poltious smiled, "That would work. Sure!"

Logan shook his head. "Legate has warned me about you guys."

Poltious pointed to himself, "Us? Nah. Surely he was talking about someone else."

"Alright. Maybe a bit later."

Lance clapped his hands together in excitement. "That's what I'm talking about. See you later."

They walked out of the room. Logan was left with the Doctor and Tony.

Logan sighed. "I should probably go, too."

Tony pointed at Logan and smiled. "I'm glad we have you on your own for a bit. John and I thought of something we want to try. But, we need to know what you think."

"Alright? What's this?"

The Doctor explained Tony's idea to copy the fighting knowledge from someone's brain into Logan's. His reaction was not what the Doctor expected. "You both should mark this date and celebrate it annually. You've finally lost your minds."

Tony looked back at the Doctor and smiled, "That's not 'no', John."

Logan rubbed his face. "Guys. I appreciate it. I really do. I just don't think it will help."

The Doctor groaned, "Damn it, Logan. You can do this. I've seen it."

Tony nodded his head. "There's no way you can play soccer, or football, or whatever and do so well at that, and not be able to fight. This isn't going to scramble your head, kid."

Logan sighed, "It's safe?"

Tony looked insulted. "Dude. Would we do it otherwise?"

Logan thought, "Probably."

Tony looked at the Doctor. "How about that John? He knows us."

The Doctor sat down on the tabletop with Logan. "It's safe. I'd do it to Genie."

Logan nodded his head and thought. "Could we keep it between ourselves? Not tell Ashena?"

The Doctor groaned as he crossed his arms. "This isn't good. You are already keeping stuff from your girl."

Tony sat down next to him on the tabletop. "This is really not good. Must be serious."

The Doctor chuckled, "It must be. I thought you two were just dating and as you said, 'Having fun'."

Logan looked confused, "I didn't say that."

Tony shook his head. "No, he said they were sleeping together and he was perfecting his craft."

Logan covered his face in both of his hands, "Oh good God. Tony!"

The Doctor laughed at his embarrassment. "Right. That is what I heard. Cheers, Tony."

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "Well, that's what he said."

Logan shook his head and dropped his hands. "Alright. I'll do it then. Who's head are you going to copy into mine?"

The Doctor rubbed his finger on his lip. "We had thought, Lewis. But he's not with us. I'll have to give it some thought."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "John. Where is that machine? In the hanger?"

"Nah. It's in the transport queue. Timon will show you how to put it in the hanger. Go ahead and start with it."

Tony jumped off of the table top. "And I love being abducted by aliens! Best Christmas ever, John!" He shouted as he walked out of the Observation Room. Logan and the Doctor laughed.

The Doctor laughed, "I don't think I've ever seen him happier."

Logan laughed.

The Doctor looked back at him. "What are you doing tonight?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No idea. I thought about finding Legate and seeing what he's up to."

"He's in the Control Room. I need to go up there, myself. Come on."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Logan and the Doctor walked into the Control Room. Lance was standing with Licis and Poltious at screen on the wall. He turned to him, "Brilliant! I was just about to call for you."

"What's up?"

Lance pointed at the screen. "The computer has three other systems and one other ship that might be affected by this plague. Have a look and see what you think."

He put on his glasses and clicked a few things on the screen. "Nah. They weren't near it long enough for it to cause problems. The type of ship that is has consent shielding at umm… 72-74%. Go ahead and contact them to make them aware, but tell them I don't think it's a problem."

Lance nodded his head. "Right. I'll take care of it. There is also this. The Queen sent over the codes to Clagl's ship. So, when we find it, we can take control if needed."

He sighed and nodded his head. "Good. Any luck?"

"No. I hope we can get closer and we'll be able to pick it up. It appears we will have to have a search where they disappeared. We'll be finished refueling in just a few moments and can get underway again. Timon says the engines can run at 90% if we want."

He nodded. "Yes. Do it. We need to find them as soon as possible."

Logan asked, "Is there any treatment for this plague?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. There's not."

Logan looked back out the main window in front of them. "Damn. That sucks."

The Doctor pointed at Lance. "Get us underway as soon as possible. Safely. I need to go help Rose. Let me know if I'm needed here."

Lance nodded his head. "We'll do. Logan. Want to play cards?"

The Doctor smiled back at Logan. "Feeling lucky?"

Logan shook his head. "It's been a strange day."

The Doctor chuckled. "Go easy on him, Lance. He's young."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	42. Chapter 42 - The Prisoner and Rose

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 42 - The Prisoner and Rose

The Doctor walked back into his suite. The lights were dimmed and he could feel Genie was sleeping. He quietly walked into her room and tucked her in. He sat and watched her sleep for a few moments before kissing her on the forehead.

He walked out of the bedroom, across the sitting room and into his and Rose's bedroom. Rose was laying Sam down in the cot. She whispered to him, "Shhhh…. I just got him to sleep."

He put his finger on his lips and nodded. _'Rose, I need to talk to you about something.'_

She took off her jeans and climbed into the bed. "Come here then, and we'll chat."

He slipped off his shoes and lay down next to her. They wrapped their arms around one another as she laid her head on his chest.

 _'Alright, what is it?'_

He held her head and kissed her. _'I'm sorry about before.'_

 _'Baby, that's over. We've already talked about that.'_

 _'I know, but I really am. I shouldn't have said that.'_

She rubbed his chest. _'I forgive you. You don't have to worry about it anymore. I'm not cross.'_

He nodded his head. _'Alright.'_

 _'What do you need to talk to me about?'_

 _'Pete said something to me last night. It was…..odd. Do you think a human can see a fixed point in time?'_

She shook her head. ' _I really don't know. That's more your area than mine. I don't understand that stuff.'_

 _'Well, what's not to understand?'_

She rose up and looked at him, "That's just madness. How you can change some things, but not others. Why?"

"Well, somethings have to happen in order for other things to happen. It's a cause and effect thing." He told her.

"But, if the cause is so terrible, to hell with the effect."

She could feel fear growing in him. She looked at him. "Okay, I can feel that."

"Sweetheart, that's just…. "

"Sensible?" She asked.

"Terrifying."

"This is where you need to separate yourself from belief and reality."

He raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh wow. This is the maddest conversation I've ever had."

She stretched her back as she sat in front of him, "Baby, this isn't mad. Really think about it."

He rubbed her back. "You're back is sore. I owe you a massage. Lay down."

She lay down in front of him. He turned on his side and faced her. He rubbed her down her spine with his fingers as she caught his lips with hers. _'That is lovely. Thank you.'_ She told him as he continued to kiss her.

 _'No other pain?'_ He asked her.

She put her hand on his cheek as he looked at her. "No. I'm alright."

He continued to rub her back. "Right. Okay. Reality, not belief." He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't think I'm up for this conversation at the moment."

"Well, we'll continue that one later." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel how much he was enjoying it.

"Pete feels that he can see a fixed point. What do you think about that?"

"Why does Dad feel he can see this?"

"Because there is something I want to go back and change. I hate that it happened and I know I can prevent it. He feels it will damage everything that has happened since."

She looked confused as she continued to play with his hair. "You're not traveling in time. How could you change anything?"

He looked in her eyes, "I've sent Jack and Jake back already. They changed some things for me." He held his breath as she looked in his eyes and stopped playing with his hair.

"What did they change?"

He bit his lip. "It's not important."

"It is. What did they change?" She asked.

He sighed, "They went back and prevented Lenox from being kidnapped as a child."

"That's why we've never heard of him before." She realized.

"Saved Thomas Trout from being murdered-"

She looked surprised, "Really?"

He sat up and rubbed his face. She sat up next to him. "Alright. What is this? I can feel that you are so nervous."

He nodded his head.

She took both of his hands on hers. "Baby, just take a deep breath and tell me."

"Rose. There's something I know. Something I was told that happened before I got here. Something that…. I….."

She could feel his sorrow and fear. She moved closer to him. "Who told you this?"

"Pete did."

"Who is it about?" She asked.

He looked in her eyes. "You. Something terrible that happened to you."

He felt her stomach drop as she covered her mouth. She looked away and whispered. "What did he tell you?"

"He told me not to go back and change it. He said it would mess everything up. Rose, I can't believe that."

Rose wiped the tears that had welled up from her eyes. "I didn't know how to tell you. I decided to just…..ignore it?"

He held her hands tighter in his. "I don't want to upset you. I didn't want to bring it up at all-"

"How long have you known?" She asked.

He kissed her hands. "If I'm honest, I've known since the explosion. Pete only explained it recently. Badly, when we found one of the guys that attacked you."

She looked back at him. He wiped the tears that ran down her face. "No. It's not any of them. They all died on an-"

He shook his head. "This one didn't. The rest did though. I'm sure of it, Rose."

She looked in his eyes. "He's the prisoner you have here on the ship."

He nodded his head. "He is."

She looked away and tears ran down her cheeks. She turned back to him, "I want to see him. For myself. It can't be him."

He shook his head. "I really don't think that would be the best idea-"

"Well, I do! Let me see if it's really him. Then it can be settled."

"No, Rose."

"Tell me. If this had happened to you, wouldn't you want to be certain it was him?"

He dropped his head. "Alright. I don't think this is a good idea at all."

She got out of bed and slipped back on her jeans. He couldn't feel her emotions because she was so guarded at the moment. But, she seemed angry and hurt. She turned to him, "Call Legate or someone down here. Take me to him."

He stood up in front of her, "Legate is on his way. Is there anyway I can talk you out of-"

"No!" she told him. "Stop treating me like this."

"Rose, I just don't want you to get hurt."

The door beeped. She walked over to it and opened it. Legate and Logan stood there. Both with smiles on their faces. "Evening." Legate said.

Rose forced a smile. "We won't be long, boys. They are both sleeping."

The Doctor walked out of the bedroom and looked at them both. "We'll just be a bit. Cheers, guys."

They walked out into the hallway. Rose walked with determination. He caught her up and put his hand in hers, which she grabbed tightly. They didn't say anything to one another as they went to the brig. Rose kept her emotions shielded so highly that if he hadn't had her hand, he wouldn't have even been able to tell that she was there.

Finally, they arrived to the brig. The Doctor stood in front of a panel beside of the door. "Rose, this really isn't necessary."

"Shut up and open the doors."

He laid his hand on the panel and the doors opened. They walked down a hallway and he put his hand on another panel beside of a door to the left. The door opened to reveal a small room. There wasn't anything in it but the prisoner. He was encased in a cloud of blue light. He floated a meter off of the floor. As his body turned, Rose was able to see his face. She let go of the Doctor's hand and walked closer to him. He stood behind her and watched as it appeared that she was staring at him. She was still so guarded he couldn't sense her emotions.

Suddenly, the prisoner woke up and looked at her.

The Doctor was shocked. "That's not supposed to happen." He mumbled.

The prisoner looked down at Rose and was taken over in fear. He cried out, "No. Don't! I really didn't mean-"

"How many more did you hurt besides Rose?" A familiar, voice spoke with an echo.

The man's fear was obvious. "I'll do anything!"

The Doctor watched in horror as the man was crumbled up as if he was a piece of paper. His body contorted and bent in ways that made him scream in pain. His bones crushed and joints popped out of place. His screams were deafening. Then, as he was pressed into a tight ball, he faded into a glow of gold dust and disappeared.

Rose turned around and faced the Doctor. Her hair blew behind her as if the wind was blowing in her face and her eyes glowed yellow. She spoke to him, "It's been dealt with. Pete Tyler is right, it's a fixed point. I have made it so."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "I could prevent it."

She shook her head. "It would destroy everything you have now. Do not do it. If you want to help her, just be there for her and love her. She loves you so much."

He nodded his head. "Does she know how much I love her?"

She smiled, "Of course. I still feel it. Don't underestimate her."

He shook his head. "I'm trying to protect her."

"She knows that. She's trying to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"But you do. You need it from yourself." She told him.

"What does that mean?"

"Your anger. You need to get control of that before it destroys so much. There's too much at stake for you to lose your temper."

He groaned, "I'm keeping a lid on it. I really am."

"Barely. This is a lot to deal with. More than you have ever dealt with before."

He shook his head. "I've dealt with much more-"

"Nothing this important. This is so, incredibility important. More important than you can see right now."

He nodded his head. "My temper. I don't have a bad temper-"

Rose's eyes closed and she passed out. He caught her before she hit the floor. "Rose!" He held her in his arms. "Rose. Can you hear me? Rose?"

She lay unconscious in his arms.

He closed his eyes and reached out to Lance _. 'Lance. I have a problem. I need you to transport me and Rose from the brig to the med bay, immediately.'_

 _'Right. Doing it now.'_ Lance told him.

Within moments, they had been transported. The Doctor lay Rose on a bed and turned on the screen behind it. "Friday, I need a scan."

He ran a scan on her as the Doctor held her hand, "You're alright, Rose. You're going to be alright." He whispered to himself more than to her.

Friday spoke, "The results are consistent with fainting."

The Doctor dropped his head and sighed in relief. "See. You're alright." He took a deep breath to steady himself, then raised her hand to his mouth to kiss.

Lance ran into the room. "I came in case you needed help. I've sent three men to the brig. What happened?"

The Doctor continued to look at the screen as it displayed more results. He looked back at Lance. "Thank you, Lance. The prisoner is gone. Rose dissolved him."

Lance nodded his head. "Oh. That then. Lewis has spoken of it. Is she alright?"

He held her hand. "She's fine. She passed out. She probably needs to sleep for a while anyway."

Lance put his hands on his hips. "I've told the guys. Are you alright?"

He chuckled at Lance as he leaned on the side of the bed. "Don't I look alright?"

Lance smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I'm not a doctor, nor the Primus here, but I'd recommend that you need a strong drink."

The Doctor smiled at him and shook his hand. "I concur with your diagnosis."

Lance laughed, "She's alright, Doctor. We'll chat when you are more to your senses. Do you want me to transport you two back to your suite?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Cheers, Lance."

Lance went to the screen on the wall and pressed a few buttons. He looked at the Doctor and nodded, "Good night."

The Doctor held Rose's hands and looked at her, "Night, Lance."

They disappeared.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	43. Chapter 43 - Tony's Chat

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 43 - Tony's Chat

Rose woke up lying on her back. She opened her eyes and ran her hand through her hair. She was in her bed in her suite. She saw the stars streaking by overhead which she knew meant they had returned to traveling at a high rate of speed. The bedroom of their suite was dimmed. The clock on the wall, which the Doctor kept on London time, read that it was 4:34 a.m.

She felt a weight on her stomach. She moved her hand to touch it and realized the Doctor had his arm lying across her. He lay next to her, asleep. She turned her head and kissed his forehead. He didn't move.

She felt the silk sheets against her legs. She was only wearing the oxford shirt, her bra and knickers that she had on before. He must have taken off her jeans, or maybe she did. She was confused and didn't remember going to bed that night.

She whispered, "Baby."

He continued to sleep.

She smiled, "Baby. Have you seen my knickers?"

He didn't open his eyes and exhaled, "I will help you find them."

She giggled at him.

He rose his hand and rubbed her cheek without opening his eyes. "Are you alright?"

She whispered, "I'm fine. Are you awake?"

He didn't open his eyes. "No." Then laughed under his breath.

She leaned in and kissed his lips. She whispered, "I'm going to go for a run. You stay and rest."

He mumbled as he rolled onto his back, "I'm not running."

She carefully got out of the bed and changed into her running clothes. She could feel he was in a deep sleep. She pulled up her hair and looked back at him. She couldn't figure out what it was, but he looked more handsome to her that morning than he ever had.

She quietly walked out of the suite and went to the exercise room on the other side of the ship. Legate, Lance and Licis were in there already in the boxing ring.

She smiled at them as she walked in, "Good morning, gentlemen."

They looked back at her and greeted her with welcoming smiles on their faces.

Rose watched the guys as they wrestled and fought with one another. She had been running for almost 20 minutes when Logan walked in with Tony and Legate. Logan stopped in his tracks as he saw her on the treadmill.

Tony patted him on the back, "She's not going to bite you. Now, get your ass in the ring."

Legate clapped his hands together. "Come on, Logan! Let's get a training in!"

Logan took off his shoes and climbed in the ring.

Rose's treadmill faced the ring. She smiled at the men as she ran. "Don't you lot ever sleep?"

Tony pointed at Logan. "We're working on something with the kid."

Legate put his hands on his hips and smiled, "They are taking All Nighters, Rose."

Tony nodded his head. "Yeah, that too."

She laughed, "Jack gave you a handful did he?"

Lance shook his head. "We don't need them."

Tony smiled, "I purchased some on my own last time we were on Plentitude." He pointed at Legate. "See what you can do with Junior. I need to speak to the lady." The men began to work with Logan and fight.

Tony walked over and stood in front of Rose. "Um. John told me to keep my mouth shut-"

She laughed as she ran, "John clearly doesn't know who he's talking to."

He smiled, "Apparently. Um. I wanted to say, you shouldn't feel weird about this."

She groaned, "I really don't want to talk about it."

He nodded his head. "Well, that's alright. You can just listen and I'll talk."

She turned off the treadmill and stopped running. She stepped off of the machine and he handed her a towel. He stared at her as she patted the sweat from her face. He continued quietly. "Rose. Everyone deals with something."

She shook her head, "No one has ever had to deal with something like this."

Tony pointed at himself. "Not that I'm disputing or lessening your situation, but…I was kidnapped, tortured and had to wear an Arc Reactor inside of my chest to stay alive for years. An Arc Reactor. If that had gone bad it wouldn't have only killed me, but would probably have taken out the entire Eastern Seaboard. I couldn't tell anyone because they would have thought I was a Cyberman -"

"What do you think they would think about me?" She asked him.

He held up his hand, "I'm not saying you need to go and announce this. I'm just saying that you shouldn't feel so ….. weirded out by it. You should talk to John. He's been able to help me, and let's face it. He likes you a lot more. A whole lot more."

She shook her head, "He wants to help me. I honestly don't think he can."

"You two are married. He says you are one in the same. That's sortof his job. He feels he can't talk to you about so much stuff, and now I see that's really a two-way street. How much shit are you keeping from him?"

"Well, that's interesting. How much shit is he keeping from me?"

"It's not my business-"

"Convenient answer."

He held up his hand, "But, I'm making it my business because I'm your friend. And I'm John's friend. Someone needs to say something. Rose, you need to know you have someone to talk to about stuff. How are you about what happened last night?"

"Well, you seem alright-"

He rolled his eyes, "Not me. The prisoner? Seeing him?"

Her mouth opened in shock. She brought her hand up to it. Tony immediately took her arm and led her to a bench to sit down. The Quauhtin and Logan never noticed. They were too wrapped up in their lessons.

He sat down next to her on a bench on the other side of the large room. "Look, I don't need to know what he did. I just know it was something that had really pissed off John. He told me some of the things he had thought about doing to him. He is a very violent individual."

Rose looked at Tony. "Did he do something?"

He looked surprised at her. "You don't remember?"

She bit her lip and asked him quietly. "Tony. Will you tell me what happened? I have no idea."

He took her hand. "John had this prisoner from Torchwood. The guys said that you went in there with John last night, crumbled him up and he dissolved."

Rose looked horrified at him. "I didn't do that."

He held her hand tighter, "That's what the story is this morning. John told Lance and the Quauhtin you did your…. Howling Wolf thing."

She closed her eyes tightly. "Damn it. Does everyone know?"

Tony pointed at the ring. "And they _do not_ care. They do not see you any differently than they did last night. Rose. These are your friends. They have your back when no one else does. And I don't have a clear idea what this asshat did to piss John off, but I'm sure it's something that would have pissed off everyone on this ship. You are a reasonable, just person. If you got angry enough to do that to him, he deserved it. I'm sure of it."

She shook her head. "I don't remember any of this."

"What do you remember?"

"We were going to bed. He talked to me about something he was so sure was going to make me cross. He told me who he thought the prisoner was. I remember I started to cry because I was so angry, and then….." She stopped and thought about it.

"You don't remember anything after that." He filled in.

She shook her head. "No."

Tony looked back at the men in the ring. "That's probably for the best."

She sighed, "How could that be for the best? Tony, I killed someone. In front of him."

Tony looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders. "So. Keeps him in check."

She rolled her eyes and looked seriously at him. "Damn it. Really?"

He patted her hand that he held. "Rose. John loves you so much that it is sickening. Do you think he's going to be ashamed of you or something?"

She looked at the floor. "I suppose I must be."

He pointed at her, "You need to get over that shit. This is the real world. More fucked up than anyone could imagine."

She shook her head as she looked at her shoes. "What must he think of me?"

Tony looked back at her. "John thinks you are the most wonderful, amazing woman that has ever walked the Earth, or any other weird ass Doctor Seuss planet. That's what we should call him. Friday!"

Friday spoke, "Yes, Tony."

"Reset the Doctor's nickname. Call him 'Doctor Seuss' until further notice. Voice lock code Anthony Stark 5-29 Maria."

Friday spoke. "Yes, sir. Database has been updated."

Tony smiled and looked back at Rose. "There. Life should never be taken too seriously."

Rose laughed quietly, "He's going to kill you. What is that number?"

He smiled, "My birthday. May 29th. Maria is my mother's name. But, keep that to yourself. I don't think he'll figure out my password." He tapped his finger on his own lips.

She looked away and sighed, "This is a lot to process."

He nodded his head. "Oh, I'm sure. Let me ask you this. What do you call John?"

She smiled, "Doctor. Why?"

"Like, to his face?"

She looked confused at him. "Yeah, why?"

"That's just weird. He told me that he was known by that. It just sounds, odd."

"You met him as 'John.' That's probably why that sounds so strange. When we first met, I thought it was odd, too. I even introduced him to Jack as Spock."

Tony laughed, "I'll change his nickname to that next."

Rose laughed.

Tony tasted the name, "Doctor. I don't like it. Sounds, incomplete. Formal. I prefer John. He's good with me calling him that, isn't he?"

She smiled, "You should really ask him. I don't think he cares. There was a time he would, but I know most the Quauhtin call him that. My family and the Shepherds call him John. I believe it's alright."

He nodded his head. "Right. John."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for talking to me about this, Tony. I think you are right."

He looked insulted, "Of course I'm right. I'm rarely wrong, Rose. And this advice will cost you."

She rolled her eyes. "What?"

"A dance. You've been telling me no for years. I want a dance the next time we're at some, bullshit where people are doing that."

She smiled. "Alright."

He smiled back at her. "See. That only took five years."

She looked back at the ring. "They are going to get hurt. They are doing that wrong."

He pointed at the men, "Go take them to school. They're a bunch of idiots anyway."

She stood up and walked over to the ring with Tony. He slapped the mat, "Hey! Morons. Rose says you are doing this wrong."

Rose pointed at Logan. "You need to step back and bend your knee. Otherwise, you're going to snap your neck."

He looked confused. "Like this?"

She took off her shoes and climbed in the ring. "Legate, come here and attack me from behind like you were doing him. Watch this, Logan."

Legate wrapped his arms around Rose's frame. She grabbed his arm, stepped back and threw him over her shoulder. She still had his hand in hers, wrapped around backwards.

Legate shouted, "Awe! Yes. Awe! Like this, Logan!"

Rose didn't let up, "See, Logan. I have his wrist twisted now. From this position, you can kick him in the eggs-"

"Oh, please don't do that!" Legate begged.

She smiled, "Or break his wrist-"

"Don't do that, either!" Legate said.

She nodded, "Or, sit on his throat and pin him." Which she did.

Legate struggled under her. He finally coughed, "I've had enough, ma'am."

She stood up. "Every situation is different. You have to be flexible with your technique."

Logan nodded his head. "I understand."

Rose climbed out of the ring.

Legate rolled over and coughed as he caught his breath.

Logan turned to Tony, "Can we copy her fighting skills for me?"

Tony smiled as he looked back at Logan. "One step ahead of you, kid."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	44. Chapter 44 - Christmas Day

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 44 - Christmas Day

Rose walked back into the suite. The lights were still dimmed due to the time. Sam and the Doctor were both asleep. She could feel they were both resting comfortably.

She walked into the bedroom and the clock on the wall showed it was 6:04 a.m. She looked into the cot at Sam. He was sleeping with his arms above his head. She smiled and pulled the thin blanket back over him.

She sat down on the side of the bed and took off her shoes. The Doctor sprang straight up and looked at her. She nearly screamed.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" She fussed at him as she picked up her pillow and threw it at him.

He caught the pillow and fell back into the pillows on the bed. He rubbed his head. "I was having a mad dream."

She held her chest. "You gave me such a fright."

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to himself, "It was just a dream."

She lay down on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "What are you dreaming about that is tormenting you so?"

He took down her pony tail and ran his hands through her hair. "Nothing. How are you this morning? Did you go for a run?"

She smiled at him. "We had a conversation about that. You don't remember?"

He looked surprised. "We did?"

She giggled, "You must have been talking in your sleep."

"I don't talk in my sleep, Rose."

She rose up and smiled at him. "That's what you think, Time Lord."

He groaned, "Oh phh…"

She walked to the doorway of the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, if you want to join me."

He pushed back the duvet and climbed out of bed quickly. She laughed as he fell out of the bed onto the floor. "You are so clumsy."

He stood up in front of her and smiled like a loon. "Ah. Just getting my space legs. I'm fine. Lead on."

She giggled as she took his hand and they walked into the bathroom. She whispered, "You are lucky you didn't wake Sam."

He stepped in the shower and turned on the blue light and the hot water. He rubbed his face as he leaned against the cabinet.

"You must have been out. I've never felt you so relaxed like you were this morning." Rose told him as she undressed.

He watched her and rubbed the stubble on his face, "Yeah. The next few days are going to be hell. I doubt I'll get much sleep during the search. I had a drink before I went to sleep. I think it helped."

She stepped in the shower. "Just one?"

"No. Several. I stayed up talking to Summus, Lewis and Lance." He slipped off his pants and t-shirt and joined her.

She stood under the water. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Summus is joining us to help us search for Clagl. We'll pick him up in several hours."

He leaned down and got her shampoo. He felt her relax as he washed her hair for her. As she rinsed it, she felt his hands on her breasts. He gently massaged them. "Do you still feel alright?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I do. No pain at all."

He continued to massage her breasts. "Something is strange here. You're not making milk anymore."

She looked down, "Are you serious?"

He nodded his head as he rubbed his face under the water. "Yep. It's stopped."

She threw her hand up. "Well, what the hell?"

"It's that medicine. I can keep giving it to you, but your body sees it as I'm damaging it. So, it's repairing itself. I noticed last night when I scanned you."

He could feel her disappointment. "Well, damn. Hang on, you scanned me?"

He looked seriously at her. "Yeah, we probably need to talk about that."

She rubbed his chest. "I know what happened last night, although I don't remember any of it."

He rinsed the soap out of his hair and looked at her. "Then, how do you know what happened?"

"Tony talked to me about it this morning."

He looked confused. "Huh. Well, how does he know?"

"Apparently, all of the Quauhtin do."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, they would. We had a…..meeting about it last night."

She closed her eyes tightly. "I hate this-"

"It was just to inform them what had happened. I had to explain where the prisoner had gone."

She sighed, "Tony says I should start talking to you more. About this."

He nodded his head. "I wish you would. I know it weighs on your heart. It has to."

"Did I really…."

He kissed her forehead. "Yes. You did."

She looked up at him. He could feel her fear. "And, you're ….."

He smiled as he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't see you any differently. I never will. You are so precious to me."

He felt relief wash over her as he leaned down and kissed her. He tasted the spearmint toothpaste in her mouth as they snogged. She must have brushed her teeth before she had gone for her run. He slipped his hands down her body and pressed her closely to him. The water ran in their face as they kissed.

She smiled as she leaned back and looked at him. "Sit down. I need to get clean."

He looked behind him and sat down on the bench in the shower. She took the sponge and put soap on it. She smiled back at him as she lathered up her body, paying close attention to her breasts. He sat and watched her as he smiled like a loon. "I love this."

She giggled as she turned around and lathered up her bum. He rubbed his face and was clearly enjoying it. "Do you need any help?"

She turned back to him, "No. Just enjoy the show."

"Oh, I am. Oh wow. Yes."

She put the sponge away and rinsed all of the soap off of her. He watched her as she closed her eyes and wet her hair under the water again. He quietly joined her, wrapping one arm around her and rubbing between her legs with his other hand. His lips met hers again as she sucked his bottom lip. She wrapped her leg around him as she began to moan. He kissed her neck as he slipped inside of her. He whispered something between their kisses. She suddenly couldn't think. She couldn't stand. She only could feel the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her. He held her up, against wall in the shower and growled as he thrust inside of her roughly.

 _'I can't.'_ she told him.

 _'You can.'_

His lips met hers again. She moaned loudly as her lip quivered. He let out a monstrous growl as she grabbed his shoulders and shouted.

He smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love shower sex."

She smiled at him. "I love any sex with you."

He took the sponge she had used and cleaned them both up. "Yes. I agree. I've never had any bad sex with you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Even when you hurt yourself?"

He looked embarrassed. "Well, that was the closest thing I suppose. But, that wasn't your fault. That was me being an idiot."

She giggled.

He suddenly looked like he was thinking rather hard. She recognized the look as the one he got when he was listening to the Quauhtin.

"Police scanner?"

He nodded. "Summus has arrived. I need to shave and get to the Control Room." He kissed her lips quickly. "Are you finished in here?"

She nodded as he turned off the shower and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around her and then took one for himself. She smiled, "You always do that. Aren't you cold?"

He smiled as he ran the towel though his hair. "Yeah, but I'm sure you are, too."

She wrapped her arms around him. "I adore you. You treat me like I'm the most important person in the universe."

"Well, to me, you are." He told her. "One day, you'll see that. Until then, I have just have to convince you every day."

They held one another, "Can we just stay in the bed all day and shag? It is Christmas."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Oh, I love how you think. I have some gifts for Genie and Sam onboard. Take them up to the Top Observation Deck after they have had something to eat. Well, it's whatever I had onboard. There is a rather large pile for them back home, too."

She giggled, "You spoil these children."

He smiled like a loon. "Just a bit."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He had just finished shaving and was wiping off his face with a fluffy grey towel. He wore his jeans.

Genie ran into the room. She was wearing her purple night robe and pajamas. She smiled at him. "Good morning, Daddy!"

He smiled as he tossed the towel to the side. He picked her up and kissed her all over the face. She laughed as he sat her on the cabinet. "You are just in time. I needed some help." He took his aftershave and put it in her hands. She rubbed them together and patted his face for him.

"Ahh." He told her. "Right then. How does that look?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Handsome. And you smell lovely. You need a shirt though."

He put his hands on his hips and looked at her. "Maybe I don't want to wear one."

"You do. Don't be silly." She giggled.

He laughed as he took her hands in his. "Wash this off your hands before you wipe it in your eyes. It will really sting."

She lathered her hands up with his and they washed their hands together. He took the towel and dried them for her. "There. Now. A shirt. Are you certain I have to wear one?" He teased her.

She giggled. "Of course you do."

He laughed as he looked back in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. "Alright. Go pick me out one and I'll put it on."

She jumped off of the cabinet and ran out of the room. Rose stepped inside. She was holding Sam in her arms and wearing a pair of jeans and a jumper.

"She's in a hurry." She said as she looked back at Genie.

"She's helping me get ready." He explained as he looked back at her. She had pulled up her hair and had just finished putting on her make-up. She wore the ear rings and necklace that he had got for her before they left Earth.

She smiled at him. "I can feel that."

He laughed at himself. "Sorry. I just." He bit his lip and shook his head. He held his hands out to take Sam from her.

She looked him up and down and asked, "Baby. Have you done something?"

He bounced on his feet while he held Sam. "You're going to have to be more clear, Rose. I'm not confessing to anything you might not know about."

She rolled her eyes. "You look different to me today."

He walked over to her and kissed her lips quickly. "That's because you love me more today than you did yesterday." He carried Sam with him into the bedroom. "Come on, son. We'll find you a bottle. My Sara Gene! What did you come up with?"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor, wearing a white t-shirt and a blue oxford with his jeans and trainers, walked into the Control Room. Summus, who stood with Lance and Licis, turned to face him with a smile. "Doctor! It's wonderful to see you!"

The men embraced one another and smiled.

Summus continued, "Lucky for us you guys came out here."

"Problems?" The Doctor asked.

" _The Hamlet_ is operating on secondary systems. I'm not sure what's wrong."

Lance added, "Her shielding isn't up to 60%. If it's alright with you, I think we would send Timon with them."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. Get you lot back to Earth."

Summus shook his head. "We have come to help search for King Clagl-"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. Not with a plague out there and your shields not working properly. Summus, you are welcome to stay with us and search. I value your help, but _the Hamlet_ can't do this. She needs to get back to Earth, or a space port, before she gets worse."

Summus nodded his head. "Yes. Timon could get it sorted, I'm certain. I'll remain with you and help with the search."

The Doctor pat him on the shoulder and led him over to a station in the back of the room. "Cheers. Poltious has been working over here with all of the information that the Andromedaens have sent us.

Summus shook Poltious' hand and stood and looked at the screen. "This is the Sodraomia System." He pointed out.

Poltious clicked a few things. "They were on their way to the Jafrualara System. This is where they were lost and stopped transmitting."

Summus nodded his head. "There is an electrical storm over on the edge of the Sodraomia System. Near the gas giants there."

Licis nodded his head. "Yes. That's the reason we are looking here first. The storm could cause some problems."

"Interfere with the sensors searching." The Doctor reasoned.

Summus tapped his lips with his finger. "Our work is cut out for us, gentlemen. I'll assist Poltious."

The Doctor pat Lance on the shoulder. "My watch starts in an hour up here-"

Lance rolled his eyes. "It's a holiday. Stay with your family. We'll handle it up here."

He put his hands on his hips. "Lance. I ask you lot to do too much for me."

Licis shook his head. "I'm not leaving now that we're almost to the area. Go ahead and spend time with the children and Rose. You can return later and help when we need another set of eyes."

"You're sure?"

Licis pointed to the door. "Beat it."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the Top Observation Deck. Legate sat with Ashena next to Rose and Tony. Logan held Sam in his arms and smiled down at him as he walked around. Legate played the guitar softly.

"Hey, there you lot!" The Doctor said cheerfully as he walked over to join them. They all greeted him.

He stood next to Tony. "There's a ship leaving for Earth parked alongside us. You can get a ride back if you want-"

"Fuck that! I heard about that busted ass ship. Timon can fix nearly anything, but I'm happy to stay here. Logan and I have a project to complete."

Logan looked at Tony and nodded his head as he bounced on his feet holding Sam.

The Doctor looked at Ashena. "May I have a quick word?"

She nodded and walked with him over to the play system on the other side of the room.

The Doctor looked at her. "Summus has joined us. He is helping Poltious now configure the search parameters. We should be in the system where your father's ship lost contact within a couple of hours."

She looked painfully. "This is so unlike them. Why wouldn't he take Quauhtin? He always does."

He shook his head. "I can't answer that. I have no idea."

"And honestly, how could a plague survive the cold of space? Are you certain?" She asked.

He sighed, "It's complex. That's the reason I had the computer run a simulation because I don't even trust myself to pick up all of the variables that would have to go into play here. They had to be in a certain position, for a certain amount of time, in a particular place in space that is warm enough. They refueled off a gas giant at the same time the ship carrying the plague did. Million to one chance."

"I am very grateful for all of your help, John. But, I feel that it's just too unbelievable that this could even happen. I'm holding out hope until there is none."

He nodded his head. "Nothing would make me happier to discover that I'm completely wrong and this is just a rescue operation to a ship that has a broken communication system."

She nodded, "Thank you, John. For everything you and your crew are doing. No matter the outcome, I and the Andromedaen people, are forever in your debt."

"Clagl is a friend of mine. I hope we find him well and ready for a drink. I have an entire case of whiskey in the hold just for him."

Ashena laughed, "He will love that."

He smiled at her as they walked back to the others. He clapped his hands together. "Seems that I am missing a daughter. Where is she?"

Tony pointed in the play system. "Gene! Your Dad needs you."

She walked out near the top of the system and leaned against the railing. "Daddy. It's Christmas."

"I told you there might not be any presents. We are traveling fast, my child."

She looked down at him and nodded her head. She was clearly disappointed. He put his hands on his hips and looked up at her. "My Sara Gene. You have forgotten about the magic you have inside of you. How much one thought can change your entire day. Your thoughts are extremely powerful. More than you realize now. Use them to make this day so much better."

She looked confused at him. "What do you mean?"

"Remember the story I told you about the 'Woman Who Walked the Earth'?"

Genie smiled at him, "She saved Spartacus."

"How?"

"She had all of those people think about him at the same time."

He smiled up at her, "That story is true. Thought is so powerful. We'll all think about it with you. Now, close your eyes and make a wish, my child."

Rose smiled at him as she looked up at Genie. The little girl closed her eyes tightly and whispered something. Just as she did that, a pile of packages around the tree the Quauhtin had copied to their island home appeared in the Observation Deck.

Tony chuckled quietly, "Nice one. Poltious?"

"Timon. He's in the transport room." He explained quietly. Then he yelled up to her. "My Sara Gene! Will you come down here and open these packages?"

She opened her eyes. As soon as she saw the tree and the packages, her mouth dropped open. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "It worked!" She ran into the play system to get down the slide.

They all laughed at her excitement. The Doctor walked over and sat down next to Rose.

She asked, "Is all of this for them?"

He nodded, "Sam and Genie. Yes. I told you, I got out of hand a bit."

She smiled, "It's their first Christmas with us."

Legate played the guitar as Genie opened the presents. She was very helpful and opened all of Sam's, too. He seemed to love an elephant that looked like a big, grey, plush pillow. He held onto it and refused to let go. It was bigger than he was.

Genie got so many things; she didn't know what to play with first. Rose's favorite thing was a canoe that hovered about a foot off of the floor. There were two more for Tony and Jacob. Genie sat in the canoe and paddled all over the room. She also got a dollhouse to be kept on the ship. All of the dolls were different aliens.

Rose smiled, "I don't remember buying half of this stuff. You're going to have to make the children a playroom on the ship for all of this."

He rubbed her thigh. "Indeed. I'll probably do that while we're out. Genie. You'll have to find a place for us to put a playroom. Alright?"

Tony pointed at him. "And I want to help make that. I want to know how it's done."

Rose smiled, "Good luck figuring it out. It's complex. I don't understand it."

The Doctor looked surprised back at her. "You've helped me make one."

She giggled as she shook her head. "Baby, I had no idea what I was doing."

"Oh, there's nothing to it. I was making them when I was Genie's age."

Tony stood up and started with his terrible British accent. "Well, lovely time here, governor. I'm going to have a spot of tea, and then get back to work in the hanger. Rose, think about it."

"I'll talk to my Doctor first, if you don't mind." She told him.

The Doctor looked back at her, curiously. "What?"

She threaded her fingers through his as she held his hand, "Discussion for later."

He nodded his head. "Alright then. Genie! I need to go help Poltious in the Control Room. Can you help Mum with Sam?"

Genie laughed as Tony walked by the canoe she rowed and pushed it from behind. "Sure."

He pointed at her. "Wait until we get home and you see what your Uncle Tony has for you, kid."

She covered her face and giggled.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	45. Chapter 45 - The Search

XxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 45 - The Search

Several days pasted as they continued the search for King Clagl's ship. The Doctor, Summus and Poltious felt they were so close to finding it so many times, only to be disappointed. The Doctor had taken the warning about controlling his temper seriously. He found himself nearly losing control of it on the fourth day of the search. He hadn't slept, had hardly eaten and was just generally in a terrible mood.

Tony had kept himself busy and seemed to be happier than he had ever been in the hanger. He worked on his three suits he had, and was able to use some parts from the suit he had destroyed in the missile strike. Legate had also educated him fully on the smaller ships and how they worked. It did nothing but inspire Tony with projects he couldn't wait to get to work on.

Because the ship was busy searching, it moved at impulse speed only. Legate was able to take Tony and Logan out and teach them how to pilot the different space craft.

Also during that time, the Doctor had managed to spend some time with Genie by putting together two bigger on the inside rooms near the suite him and Rose shared now. One would hold a copy of the flat from London once they returned. Tony, Logan and Legate moved and copied as much as they could into the new playroom. Everything that had been put into the playroom on the island was still in the computer, so the large room now contained treehouses, a small train, playground equipment, a large slide which Legate had copied to the lagoon earlier, and a huge ball pit that they had gotten rid of on Earth because Zeus kept stealing the balls out of it. Genie was thrilled with her playroom and was content to stay in there for hours entertaining herself.

Rose had decided to continue to feed Sam with a bottle. The computer was able to reproduce what she had pumped so closely that Sam continued to make a pig of himself. Summus laughed as he had held the small baby and told him how he had grown so quickly in the last few days since he had been gone.

Ashena kept in touch with her mother, Queen Oen. She sent out several ships to them to assist with the search. With each passing moment, hope seemed to fade.

That evening, Rose sat at the dining table in their suite. She had papers all over the tabletop and worked on the computer. Sam slept in a cot next to her, peacefully. She was completely engrossed in her work when Friday spoke. "Ma'am. There is a call for you."

She sat down her pen that she had been chewing on. "Put it on the screen in here please."

Jackie Tyler's face filled the screen. She smiled and whispered, "Is everyone there asleep?"

Rose smiled, "Hi, mum. No. Just Sam."

Jackie looked confused, "Not Genie? It's late."

Rose glanced over at the clock on the wall. It showed it was 11:48 p.m. She tossed her hand up. "I've completely lost track of time. I'll have to go get her to bed."

"John isn't there?"

"He's been back to put the children to bed around 9:00 each night of this search. It's alright. I'll take care of it."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to fuss since it's your birthday-"

Rose blushed as she put her hand to her face. "I had honestly forgotten about that. Wow. It is."

She shook her head. "Being in space is making you thick!"

"No, Mum. I've been busy working on this book." She pointed back at the table. "Tosh and Malcolm had me reviewing some stuff they are working on, too. It has been quiet and I just didn't realize-"

Jackie laughed, "I remember those days. You finally get a moment to yourself and you don't want to give it up."

Rose sat on the arm of the chair and smiled. "Exactly. That was it. Where have you been all day?"

She smiled proudly. "I've been on the telly. Three interviews today. Pete thinks I'm mad, but I'm rather enjoying it."

Rose laughed, "Are you serious?"

"Caroline was on one show with me. That's the reason I'm calling so late. I've never missed a birthday and I'm not about to start now. You might be a Mum now, but I'm still your Mum."

She smiled, "Thank you, Mum."

"Now. Any word on when you will be back? I'll order you a lovely cake. Chocolate, right?"

"With strawberries. Yes. That sounds wonderful. But, no party. Please."

She nodded her head. "I feel the same way about my birthday. Keep it under your hat come February 1st."

Rose laughed. "I can't promise that."

"So, what sweet thing has that husband of yours done? He always just goes over the top with everything."

Rose shook her head, "He hasn't done anything. He's so wrapped up looking for Clagl that he's probably not realized what day it is."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

Rose quickly pointed at her, "Do not ring and tell him. He will feel terrible, and he's in a state already. And it's really not that big of a deal."

Jackie's look of disapproval was clear on her face. "Rose."

"Mum. I'm serious. Don't you dare tell him. Promise me you won't."

She sighed. "If that's what you want."

"It is. See, you don't even have to give me a gift. Now, how's everyone?"

"Oh, they are fine. We have Jacob tonight here in London. Howie is looking to send him to a private school nearby. Pete is looking at it for Tony, too. They can both come here everyday, it's not a boarding school. I told Pete that I'd kill him if he sent him away. But, this is a good school, Rose. You might look at it for Genie."

She shook her head. "Thank you, but we're not home enough for her to be in a proper school."

"Well, that's true. Tony needs something though. He's so smart it is scary. The bit that you and John have taught him has just accelerated how much he wants to know. He reads all of the time. It's like having a mini-Pete!"

Rose laughed. "Mini-Pete, huh? There are worse things."

She nodded her head. "Yeah. You have a mini-John. Good luck with that one in the years ahead."

Rose smiled, "Oh, I'm certain I'll need it. I'm going to find Genie and get her to bed. Good night. Thank you for calling."

"Love you, sweetheart. Happiest of birthdays." Jackie said as she ended the call.

She walked over to Sam's cot to check on him. He lay on his side, hugging the leg of the elephant he had gotten for Christmas. He seemed to sleep so much better with it in his cot. She pulled on a jumper and walked out of the suite. Legate and Logan were walking down the hallway.

"Good evening, Rose." Legate smiled at her as he waved. She noticed his wrist was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Legate, what have you done to yourself?" she asked.

He looked embarrassed. "Umm… Nothing."

Logan laughed, "He refuses to see John about it. That was from the other morning. When you twisted his wrist."

She covered her mouth, "Legate. I'm so, incredibility sorry."

Legate rolled his eyes as he looked back at Logan. "I'm really fine. It's just a bit sore. John's busy. I'll talk to him about it after this search is sorted."

She took a deep breath. "Don't wait if it's really bad-"

"I'm not interrupting John with that search. No way!"

Rose smiled. "Then, I'll keep it to myself I know about your injury. Alright?"

He bowed his head. "Thank you, Rose."

"Legate. I need to go fetch Genie and get her to bed. Would you mind keeping an eye on Sam for me?"

Legate nodded, "I'd be happy to. Let Logan go fetch Genie for you though. Poltious asked us to come get you and see if you could come to the Control Room."

She nodded her head. "He's still being unreasonable?"

Legate smiled, "I'm not going to say anything."

"He is. I can feel it." Rose nodded.

Legate shook his head as he waved his hand, "I'm just glad I have other duties that keep me out of the Control Room. That's all I'll say. See what you can do with him."

She smiled. "I understand completely." She walked down the hallway and stepped onto the elevator. Within a few moments, she had arrived on the level with the Control Room. She walked inside.

Poltious stood in front of the main window. He pointed over at a nebula to the right. "That, just over there. The nebula itself could be preventing any transmission from reaching us."

The Doctor didn't turn around. "It's not safe to go into that. We should send a probe."

Summus nodded his head. "I'll help Lance prepare one. He's already down there." He started to walk out of the room. "Oh! Hello, Rose."

The other men turned and looked at her. Poltious smiled. "I'm glad to see you!"

She smiled. "Is he being difficult?"

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head. "I'm being fine. They are just being….weird."

She walked over to him. "Come to your office with me for a minute. While Summus gets the probe ready."

He thought for a moment and then nodded his head. "Alright. Poltious you have this?"

"Yep!" He said brightly.

They walked into the Doctor's office and Rose closed the door.

"Alright, you. It's been days. Have you slept at all?"

He groaned as he collapsed onto the sofa and rubbed his face. "No. And it's not been days."

"It's been four days!"

He looked surprised at her. "Has it? No. That's not right." He thought for a moment. "It has. Huh."

She sat down next to him. "Baby. I'm not going to be the nagging wife, but you need to rest. These Quauhtin can continue to look for Clagl-"

He was already shaking his head. "No. I feel like we're close. He's out there-"

"You're right, he is. But, you are exhausted. I can feel it. You are so cross-"

"I'm not cross!" he shouted.

She looked at him seriously.

"Sorry. Maybe I am. Rose, this shouldn't be taking this long. In the TARDIS, I could just pop right to some missing ship. This is….miserable. The search and just not knowing. I just…..hate this. I hate everything about it."

"This is how it's done in the regular world." She told him as she rubbed his leg.

He groaned as he propped his head up on his fist. "This is just, shit. And I know I'm missing something. It's….just…..right in front of me. Something simple."

"I know he's a friend of yours. You being so tired is making you emotional-"

"I'm not emotional!" he told her.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

He rubbed his face. "Maybe that's one of those words that mean something different to you than it does to me."

She nodded, "Maybe. I can feel your exhaustion. I've came up here to bring you back to our room so you will sleep-"

"I don't need to be handled, Rose-"

"Oh, yes you do. You're driving everyone mental. You are going to take your ass to bed and sleep!" she demanded.

"I don't need as much sleep as you think-"

"You need a hell of a lot more than you have had."

He propped his head up on his fist and looked at her. "So, it's like that then?"

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Yes. You're coming with me."

"Wife's privilege, huh?" he smiled at her.

She smiled back at him, "Whatever it takes. Allonsy, Time Lord."

He groaned as he stood up. "Oh, alright. I give up."

She smiled as she took his hand and lead him back into the Control Room.

He spoke. "Poltious. I'm going to take a break for a few hours. See if I can come back at this refreshed. Legate can relieve you if you need him."

Poltious nodded his head. "Get some rest. I'll wake you if something is spotted."

He nodded his head as they left the Control Room and walked back to their suite. Logan and Legate greeted them as soon as they walked in.

Legate informed them, "Genie had fallen asleep in the tree house. She's resting in her bed, now."

The Doctor looked confused, "Why was she in her tree house?"

Rose turned around and pointed at him. "You. Bedroom." She turned to Logan and Legate. "You two. Thank you, and good night."

They both smiled as they excused themselves. The Doctor grumbled something under his breath as he went into the bedroom. Rose checked on Genie quickly and straightened up her paperwork on the table. Sam woke up long enough to get a new nappy and a bottle before he went back to sleep again. She carried him, and his huge elephant, into the bedroom. After Sam was settled in his cot there, she changed into her pink, silk night gown and climbed under the duvet next to the Doctor who was already in a deep sleep. The lights were already dimmed in the room.

He lay on his side, facing her. He had taken off his shoes and socks, but left on his jeans and shirts. As she watched him sleep, she noticed the dark rings under his eyes. She also saw a small cut on his chin where he had apparently cut himself shaving that morning when he had came down to shower and wake her.

She spoke quietly, "Friday. Dim the lights to 5%"

The lights dimmed. She laid her hand on his cheek. He raised his hand, put it on top of hers and kissed it as he continued to sleep. She smiled at his reaction to her touch. She looked again at the cut on his chin. She rubbed it with her thumb as she thought how much it probably had hurt when he had done it. She imagined the skin growing back together as she kept her thumb positioned on top of the wound.

He exhaled slowly as he relaxed.

She moved her thumb to look at his chin again. The cut was gone with no evidence that it had been there before. She smiled in spite of herself. She kissed him on the end of his nose and whispered, "I love you. Get your rest."

He put his hand on her hip and mumbled, "The baby is sleeping, Rose. Try to sleep."

XxxxXxxxxx

Meanwhile, the Doctor looked around frantically. "It was just here. How have I lost it?"

He was in the old barn with the sand floor that he visited often in his dreams. He pulled himself up to the second level and looked around the small bed that was there. He looked on the window ledge. He sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "This makes no sense. It was right here."

He heard her laugh.

He looked down and saw the Bad Wolf sitting on a bale of hay on the bottom floor of the barn. "What do you want?"

She giggled as she walked over and climbed the ladder. "That's no way to greet your lover."

He continued to search, "Rose is my lover-"

"We are the same." She smiled. "She's beginning to accept it. But in order for her to do it, you have to keep your temper under control."

He threw the pillow back down on the bed as he became angry. "What is this about? I do not have a bad temper!"

She laughed, "Oh, you do. And the more cross you get, the more she will get."

He nodded his head as he looked back at her hanging on the ladder. "That finally makes sense. She can't control it right now. The Bad Wolf appears when she becomes angry."

"You can help her by controlling your emotions. You are joined. She feels what you do."

He nodded his head. "That is the clearest advice you have ever given me. Cheers." He returned to searching.

She smiled, "What are you looking for, Time Lord?"

He looked around. "Something important. Something I have to find. Quickly."

She watched as he looked around, then began to laugh. "Men are all the same. No matter where they are from."

He put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "What the hell does that mean?"

"You all look for something as if it's going to be sitting in the floor, waving its hands about and shouting, 'Hey! Here I am!' Have you stopped to think it might be in something? Or it is purposely hiding from you?"

He looked confused, "It's not."

"How can you be certain?"

He looked confused as he picked up a wooden box. He opened it up and found it empty. He looked back at her.

She had disappeared.

XxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

The Doctor woke up immediately and sat straight up in the bed. "I know where he is."

Rose groaned in her sleep. "Huh? What?"

He looked surprised back at her. "I know where he is, Rose." He threw the duvet off of himself and quickly ran across the bed and jumped onto the floor. He stopped and held his hand out as he looked at Sam. He grit his teeth and whispered, "Don't wake up. Oh shit."

She rose up and looked at him. He stood completely still.

 _'Are you even breathing?'_ She asked him.

He shook his head as he continued to look at Sam. _'Okay, he's going back to sleep. Rose. I know where he is!'_

He ran out of the suite without putting on his shoes or socks. Rose giggled at his excitement as she lay back on the pillows. This was her Doctor. Hyper, mad and off to save someone.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	46. Chapter 46 – The Message

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 46 – The Message

The Doctor ran into the Control Room. Poltious and Lance looked surprised at him.

Lance shook his head, "I thought you went to bed."

He quickly went over to a station and ran his hand across the flat surface. A keyboard lit up. "All ships during this time have a medical emergency signal in the event a contagion gets onboard."

Poltious groaned, "I didn't think of that. If the ship has fell victim to the plague, the ship would be broadcasting a warning for us to avoid her."

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "Then why can't we receive the message?"

The Doctor continued to type. "Yeah, but ships that carry royalty do it on a coded channel specific to that ship. That way, armies wouldn't know the ruling family of a planet might be compromised. It's designed to hide until someone who they want to find it comes to look for it."

Lance nodded his head. "Yes. That would have been activated if more than eight crew members had fallen ill within twelve hours."

"Poltious, do you still have all of that information the Queen sent over?"

Poltious nodded his head. "There was nothing in there like you were talking about."

He looked at the information as he rubbed his lip and thought, "It's encoded. It happens so rarely that the Queen didn't think about that, either." He pressed a few buttons. "Yes. That's it. Has to be." He typed in a code where he sat.

He reached up and pointed at a star map above him. A light began to blink. "That's where they are. Get us over there, and send the information to the other ships."

Poltious rushed over to the controls and moved the ship. Lance pat the Doctor on the shoulder. "I'll wake Ashena. She needs to be up here." He ran out of the room.

Poltious moved the ship and looked through the main window. "Alright, this is where they are supposed to be." They were looking directly at a meteoroid in front of them.

The Doctor looked at the window. "They are. The meteoroid has them hidden. See?"

As the meteoroid spun over, Poltious saw the glimmer of silver. The grey meteoroid had masked the ship perfectly. The Doctor sat down next to him and pressed a series of buttons. "Use the codes that the Queen sent to us. We will be able to take control of the ship."

Poltious sat next to him and typed the information in frantically. "Got it."

Immediately, they begin to get information from the ship on the meteoroid. "Her shields have her completely blocked from all radars and scanners."

Poltious nodded his head. "I'll reroute the shielding. Ours is at 100%. The other ships are joining us."

"Make certain theirs is up to 100%, too. Have them flank us on either side, and put one directly behind us."

"Alright. They are getting into position. I'm bringing the main power system back online and getting a status update."

After 37.6 seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the computers on the Doctor's ship linked up with King Clagl's ship. The Doctor pressed a few buttons, "Are you getting any status of the crew?"

Poltious pressed a few buttons, "Coming in now. Life support has been suspended. There are no life signs onboard."

The Doctor looked at Poltious. "Damn."

Poltious shook his head. "We're too late."

"We couldn't have done anything for them anyway." He sat back and rubbed his face in defeat.

A voice spoke on the speaker. "Primus Doctor, sir."

He groaned, "Yes."

"We've got trouble. Looks like a Jeclaonides Ship in the area." The voice said.

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it. They've probably been cloaked waiting on us to find it." He bit his lip. "Friday. Where is Tony currently located?"

Friday spoke, "Tony and Legate are currently located in the hanger."

Poltious looked surprised, "Does Tony ever sleep?"

"Not often." He held up his hand, and spoke to Legate in his head. "Alright. He was welding something. That worked."

Rose walked into the room holding Sam. Summus and Licis were right behind her. Poltious glanced back at them. "We have a Jeclaonides Ship."

Summus swore in Quauhtin as he sat down at a station behind them. He pointed at Licis. "Go wake, Ashena."

Ashena walked in with Lance and Logan. "I'm already here. Have you found them?"

The Doctor looked up at the screen. "Yes. But…."

Poltious groaned, "They are contacting us."

The Doctor closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Alright. I'm ready. Go ahead."

Rose watched as an extremely frightening alien filled the screen in front of them. It was dark red and looked like what Rose had always seen demons depicted as.

The Doctor asked, "Universal Translator?"

Poltious nodded, "It's on. Do you want it off?"

"Nah. Greetings! What brings you lot out here? Bit far from home, aren't you?" he said cheerfully as he looked at the screen.

The demon looking alien pointed at the screen. "You're one to talk, Andromedaen. This ship is ours."

"Yeah, says who?"

The alien was caught off guard. "Well, I say so."

"Well, I don't agree."

"Who are you to make such a proclamation?"

He smiled, "Oh, I love being on this side. No one knows me here."

"I demand to know who you are!" The demon growled.

"Oh, hell. Shut up. I'm getting to that. I'm the Doctor. And that ship is mine."

"We have every right to it."

The Doctor clicked a few buttons. "Yeah? Name five."

"What?" The demon asked, confused.

"You know what? I'm honestly busy and just sick of this chat. It's mine, so piss off." He ended the call and looked back at Ashena. Her face looked shocked.

"You told a Jeclaonides to do what?" she asked.

He stood up and walked over to her. He took her hands in his. "Princess. I'm so very sorry. There are no life signs onboard your father's ship. I've checked multiple times. There is a recording for you."

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. "May I see it?"

He nodded his head. "Certainly. Do you want to go in my office?"

She shook her head. "No. It has to be seen with witnesses. I know what it is."

He held her hand and pointed at Poltious. "Go on then."

Poltious played the message on the large screen in front of them. King Clagl's face filled the screen. He was covered in sweat and had very dark circles around both of his eyes.

Ashena wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek and cleared her throat. "Princess Ashena of the Andromedaens."

A female voice said, "Voice print recognized."

The message began to play. King Clagl spoke, "My dearest Ashena. I'm certain that by the time this message finds you, I'll be long since perished. I can see Doctor John's ship outside and I know you will be with him. I knew I had done the right thing sending you with him, and the Quauhtin, to Terra. I hope you have enjoyed your time there because I now have to ask you to step into the role you were born for. It's time you will take over as Queen of our beautiful world. I'm so sorry to leave you. I had planned to help you with this, and ease you into it. But, it looks as though fate would have other ideas."

"Please, do not seek vengeance for mine, or your brother's death. We stopped to refuel and were contacted by a ship in distress. We had no idea, nor did they, that they contaminated us until hours later. I'm not sure where they are, but John will know how to track them. Their ship was old and in terrible shape. I doubt it even made it close to Terra. Now, knowing what they carried, I'm grateful it didn't. And seeing John's ship out there warms my heart. I know that you are safe."

"A father wants the absolute best for his children, and I hope that one day you will forgive me for leaving you as you have barely came of age to take this position I leave in your capable hands. Remember, I wasn't much older than you were when I became King. Listen to your advisors, but remember you have the last word. Appoint other advisors if you feel that you need to. Some of them can be a bit, old fashioned. Stubborn." He chuckled.

"And please. I'll make a recording for Oen. Sit with her with it's played. She will need to hold your hand. Be there for one another. Don't try to be too strong."

"As per our customs, you are now permitted to mourn. As the daughter Ashena, who has lost her beloved brother and father. I will ask my friend, John, to please return you to our homeworld and remain to see you as you cease your mourning at the feast of my and my son's memory. I want a hell of a party that will be the thing of legend throughout the galaxy for centuries to come. I had a wonderful life and accomplished so much that I want it celebrated. It is my wish that you will accept the role of Queen during the feast. And you are also free to choose whoever you would like to be your mate. I imagine the advisors will go wild with that, but I make it law in this moment. You are a clever young woman and have no doubt gathered witnesses for this viewing. It is your decision, my beloved."

"John, I know that you are probably watching this with my daughter. I would ask you to please keep an eye on her and hers. I know you can't take her as a mate, but would request that you would continue your friendship and advise her as you would me. This will be difficult for her for a bit, but I'm sure she can do it. She will be simply amazing. I wish I would be able to see it."

"Tell my people that I go to my death knowing that I lived the life that others could only dream of. I did not take one moment for granite. I do not have one regret. I loved being King. I loved my family and my people, but above all, I was loved. I never questioned that, and I feel it is honestly the largest accomplishment of my entire life. I was loved."

"Good-bye my dearest. All of my love to you. Be happy. Be loved." He reached up and turned off the transmission.

Ashena closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. She whispered, "John…"

"Yes."

She bit her lip. "I need to ask you please destroy the ship. This sickness cannot get out and hurt anyone else."

He nodded his head. "I will. Do you want Logan to take you back-"

She took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I will remain. Please. Destroy the ship."

He nodded his head as he sat back down at the station. He pressed a few buttons and looked back at her. "It's ready."

She walked next to him and held her finger over the button on the panel that blinked. She hesitated and closed her eyes tightly. He put his hand on top of hers. "We'll do it together. You shouldn't have to do this alone."

She nodded as they both pressed the button and the plasma cannon shot the ship four times causing it to explode.

Poltious looked down at the panel's readings. "It's gone."

Licis wept silently in the back of the room. Rose saw him and took his hand. He held her hand tightly as tears rolled down his face. "Farewell."

Ashena wiped her eyes as Logan walked to her and took her hand. She glanced back at him and nodded her head.

Summus turned around and looked at his panel, "And we're being fired upon."

The Doctor groaned, "Asshats. This is not the time to piss me off."

The ship rocked as it was hit.

Lance looked at the panel where he stood. "Minimal damage. Bounced off the shields. The ship behind us is powering their weapons."

The Doctor turned around. "Licis. Take the Princess, Logan, Rose and the children to my suite until further notice. Stay near the pod."

Rose looked confused, "There's a pod in our room?"

Licis was already quickly pushing them out of the door. "And we're off."

The door closed behind them. The Doctor groaned as they took another hit.

Lance looked up, "Minimal damage. No, sorry. We lost our aft sensor."

He pressed a few buttons and became very angry. "What the hell is this?" Remembering the warning he had received, he exhaled and forced himself to calm down. He reached out to Rose. _'Sweetheart. Everything is going to be alright. Feel how calm I am. I've gotten us out of worse than this.'_

He felt her smile. It made his anger fade nearly completely away. _'I know you will. Feel how calm I am.'_

Poltious pressed a few buttons, "You have two calls."

The Doctor pressed a button. "Yeah?"

It was Tony, "What the hell? Are you guys shooting at each other, now?"

"Noticed that, huh?"

He clicked a few buttons, "Andromedaen General. What the hell is this? Do you not have any weapons?"

"We're taking fire too, Primus Doctor. The vessel is cloaked and we're unable to see where to shoot." The voice said.

"Hear that Tony?" the Doctor asked.

Tony voice laughed through the speaker. "Oh, I've got this."

The Doctor smiled as he clicked a few buttons. The demonic looking alien appeared on the screen again. He pointed at him, "See. I was ready to talk to you after I handled what I had to do, but you had to go and shoot at me. What the hell are you thinking? I'm really trying to control my temper here, and you're simply not helping."

Poltious dropped his head and laughed under his breath.

The demon showed the Doctor his teeth. "You have destroyed our prize."

The Doctor shook his head. "You are thick, aren't you? I had already told you it was mine and you had no rights to it."

"I'll blow you out of the stars." The demon growled at him.

"Oh, I fucking dare you to try. You have no idea who you are messing with." He told him.

The speaker with the Andromedaen General called. The Doctor muted the call with the demon. "Yeah."

"We still can't see it."

"Stand-by. I've got a man on it." the Doctor said.

Just then, a small explosion lit up a spot in space off the port side of the Doctor's ship. Within a few seconds, the demon's ship appeared.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Nicely done, Tony."

"It's what I do, man. Your turn, I'm clear." Tony told him as they saw a streak of silver light fly away from the ship.

The Doctor smiled as he pressed the button on the panel. "Andromedaens, you are cleared to fire on the Jeclaonides. Do not shoot my guy in the silver personal flight suit. Copy?"

The General's voice replied, "Copy. Is that a Cyberman?"

The three ships fired at the demon's ship and it exploded in a brilliant ball of fire.

"It's not a Cyberman. No. He's a member of our crew."

Poltious nodded his head, "The Jeclaonides ship has been destroyed."

"Pod?"

Poltious looked at the screen and shook his head. "None detected."

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. "Two crews lost here. Summus, launch a beacon to other ships to avoid the area for the next two weeks. We'll send back out a probe to ensure the plague has been fully destroyed then."

Summus nodded his head and pressed some buttons at his station. "I'm on it."

The Doctor stood up, put his hands on his hips and looked back at Clagl's ship's fire. "Farewell, my dear friend. I've always hated good-byes and have run from them throughout all of my lives. I promised my Rose when I came here that I would never run again, and I'm determined to keep that promise. No matter how hard it is. I will do as you ask. I will keep an eye on your daughter and treat her as I would hope someone would treat my own if she ever found herself in this situation. Rest easy. I'll take care of this. She's on my watch now."

He turned to Poltious, "Make for certain Tony is back in. Notify the ships. Set a course for the Andromedaen homeworld. 50% power."

Poltious pressed some buttons, "We'll be there in ten hours and twelve minutes. I'll remain here."

The Doctor dropped his head and walked out of the Control Room.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	47. Chapter 47 - Breakfast Party

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 47 - Breakfast Party

The Doctor walked back into his suite. Genie was upset and ran to him. He picked her up and held her tightly. "Everything is alright. You are safe, sweetheart."

She held his neck tightly as she cried. Rose walked over and rubbed her back. "She saw the explosion."

He kissed her cheek. "It's all over, sweetheart. Daddy will hold you until you tell him you are alright. Okay?"

She nodded her head as she cried in his shoulder.

He looked at Licis, "Thank you."

He nodded his head.

Ashena walked to him, "Thank you, again."

"Try to get some rest. We'll be back to the Andromedaen homeworld in ten hours."

She nodded her head. "I will go call my mother. She should hear this from me."

"Do you need me to-"

She shook her head. "Logan has offered to stay with me. Thank you."

He looked up at Logan and shook his hand, "Good man, Logan."

Logan nodded his head. "I've lost a father. I have a hand she can hold."

She smiled painfully at Logan. Then she looked back at Rose and the Doctor. "Good evening."

They walked out with Licis behind them.

Genie continued to hold his neck tightly. Rose inquired, "Can you breathe?"

"She's alright. It's very late. Let's get them both to bed."

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

Rose woke up as a bright light shown in her eyes. The Doctor lay on his back with Rose on his chest and Genie on his shoulder. He didn't open his eyes as he put his hands over Genie and Rose's eyes. "Friday. Shade the window."

"Of course, Doctor Seuss." Friday replied.

He grumbled, "Damn that Stark. I'll figure out how he's doing that one day." He rested his hands on both of the girls' foreheads as the window became shaded.

Rose looked over at the clock. They had been asleep for just an hour and a half. She laid her head back down on his chest and sighed.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to her.

"Nothing. I'm just breathing."

"You're sighing." He corrected her as he rubbed her back.

"What was that light?" she asked him quietly.

"A star. Feels like…. Beta Canum Venaticorum. It's a G class star, so it's a bit brighter than the one for Earth."

She ran her fingertips across the t-shirt he wore. "What other names does it have?"

He didn't open his eyes, "Chara. Which also means 'joy' in Greek. 'The Southern Dog' by some, probably Howie. And in Chinese, Cháng Chén, which means the Imperial Guard." He exhaled slowly as he kissed Genie's head.

She continued to run her fingertips across his chest. "Baby. Are you alright?"

"I'm always alright." He told her without opening his eyes.

She rose up and looked at him, "Are are you even awake?"

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm trying not to be."

"I'm sorry-"

"No, it's alright. What's on your mind?" he asked as he turned his head towards her without opening his eyes.

"I should let you sleep-"

"I'm asleep. Don't worry about that." He chuckled.

"Clagl's last thoughts were that he was loved. He was prouder of that than of anything."

He kissed Genie's head again. "Yeah."

"He was a King. He had done unbelievable things most likely."

"If the Dimensions are the same with Clagl, he rose to power when he was barely older than his daughter is now. He led his people through the aftermath of a war, rebuilt an army, reestablished trade between many worlds and rebuilt the peaceful homeworld where we are going. Not bad for a reign that lasted….. 31 years."

"After all he accomplished, he was proudest that he was loved. Isn't that remarkable?"

"It's like I've explained to you. Love is something from a story. People who marry for love are extremely rare. We're something….unique because of that."

"Because of more than that." She said as she rubbed his chest.

He smiled, "That's very true."

"Are you talking in your sleep again?"

He smiled, "Ask me again in a few hours."

She lay down on his chest and whispered, "Baby?"

He grunted, "Huh?"

"Did you really tell that demon to piss off?"

He smiled. "Nah. That doesn't even sound like me."

She put her hand on his cheek as she kissed his lips. She whispered, "Get your rest."

"I would but some beautiful woman keeps kissing me." He told her.

She lay back down on his chest and returned to sleep.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

A few hours later, Genie sat at the dining table in their suite. The Doctor put a bowl of porridge in front of her. Rose was sitting at the table with her, giving Sam a feed from a bottle.

The Doctor pointed at Rose. "Okay, I know you want tea."

"Tea for sure. That one is easy."

He nodded his head as he walked back to the food replicator. The door beeped, "Come in." He called.

The door opened and Tony walked in. "And good morning to everyone. What's for breakfast?"

Genie smiled, "Porridge!"

"Gross. Where's the three bears?" he asked.

The Doctor sat a cup of tea in front of Rose with a plate of soft, scrambled eggs and a salad. She looked at it and laughed, "What is this?"

He held his hands out, "Breakfast."

"A salad? Who eats this for breakfast?"

"Hell, I will." He shook his head at her and put the plate in front of the chair that sat next to her. "You're weird, Rose. Tony, what do you want?"

Tony sat in front of Genie and laughed, "Oh, surprise me. Looks like you might be on a roll."

Genie shook her head at him, "Are you certain about that? Daddy knows some mad stuff."

Tony laughed, "Coffee. For sure."

He went back to the food replicator.

Rose looked at him, "Did you sleep last night?"

"I did. For a few hours at least. I sleep better on the ship than I do at home. I don't know why." Tony told her.

"Have you spoken to Pepper?"

He propped his head on his fist, "A couple of days ago. She was asking questions I couldn't answer. Like, 'Where are you?', 'When are you coming home?', 'What did you do with the remote to the television?' Hell, I don't even watch the television at home. That's the reason I come to your place."

Rose giggled at him.

The Doctor walked back over to the table, handed Tony a cup of coffee and sat down a plate in front of Rose. It had several slices of French bread with green paste and an egg lying on the top. Rose pointed at it. "What is this?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's toast with avocado, chile de arbol, and fried egg."

She laughed, "I'm not eating that! Are you mad?"

He looked surprised at Tony. "Can you believe this woman?"

Tony reached over and took her plate. "Hell, that looks good to me. I'll take it. Think simple John."

The Doctor rubbed his chin and walked back over to the food replicator. He made himself a cup of coffee, stood and drank it as he thought. "Don't tell me Rose. I'm going to figure this out."

Rose rolled her eyes. "This shouldn't be this big of a deal, baby. Let me just tell you what it was."

He sipped his coffee as he thought. "No, I'm clever. I'll figure this out."

Tony looked back at Rose. "What is going on?"

"We have a bet. I told him I didn't think he would remember what we had for breakfast on this date we went on. Back before we were married."

"I remember everything. I'll figure it out!" he called from the food replicator.

The door beeped. "Come in!" The Doctor yelled.

Legate walked in with Summus.

Summus smiled, "Oh, in time for breakfast."

Tony laughed, "Yeah, they are doing something weird."

Legate sat down next to Genie. "Porridge, huh?"

She smiled at him as she nodded her head.

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Got it!"

He asked for something from the food replicator and proudly took the plate to the table. He sat it in front of Rose and smiled. "Perfect! Toad in a hole!"

Genie's eyes lit up. "Oh! I want that!"

Rose laughed, "Let Genie have it. She's been asking for that for days. And no. That wasn't it."

Legate looked at it as it was pasted to Genie. "Hey. That looks good. I'll have one of those."

The Doctor groaned as he returned and made Legate a plate, "Rose. Are you certain you remember?"

She smiled at him. "Of course I do."

He threw his hand up as he walked back to the food replicator. "I'll get this."

Summus laughed at them. "We came by to have a chat with you."

The Doctor stood in front of the food replicator sipping his coffee. "I'll be available for that shortly. This has my full attention at the moment." He asked for something else. He brought the plate over to the table and sat it in front of Rose. "This. This has to be it. An English woman's favorite breakfast."

Rose looked down at the plate in front of her. It was a Full English. She laughed and shook her head. "No. But, I'll eat that-"

He slid the plate to Summus. "There. For you, Summus. I'm determined."

Summus laughed as he looked at Rose. "What are you doing?"

"It's a bet. It's…..involved…" she blushed.

"Private bet, boys. And I've figured it out. Yes. This has to be it." he mumbled to himself as he requested something from the food replicator.

He brought it over to her and sat the plate down in front of her. It was a bowl of small rolls, deli meats and tomatoes. Another small bowl held butter. She smiled back up at him, "That was it."

He smiled like a loon. "Yes! I knew I would remember! Yes! The Brigadier's favorite breakfast. Yes!" He sat down next to her and started to eat his salad.

Legate looked puzzled at him. "You eat salad for breakfast, John?"

He looked back at Rose, who laughed at him. "I told you that was strange. Even Legate thinks so, and have you seen the stuff he eats?"

Genie nodded her head, "Yeah. It's incredible."

Legate laughed as he ate.

Genie got up and put her bowl back on the food replicator. She stood next to the Doctor and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for breakfast, Daddy."

He smiled back at her. "You're welcome, princess. Go change your clothes and I'll do your hair."

She ran off to her bedroom.

"Alright. What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked as he continued to eat his eggs and salad.

Summus got up and made some tea. "Ashena has asked me to join the Royal Guard on Andromeda."

"You were planning on returning. To train Quauhtin."

"Yes. But, Licis and I have spoken and it appears there is much work to be done there. It might be a better fit for me." Summus told him as he returned to the table and handed Legate a cup of tea. He sat down next to him and continued to eat his breakfast.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's your decision, Summus. But, I agree. It would be a good idea. Plus, I have my own selfish reasons I would prefer you to remain there."

Summus pointed at Legate. "Legate has to ask you about something that will be your decision."

Legate nodded his head and wiped his mouth with his napkin. He looked to ensure Genie was still in her room. "Logan has decided to remain, at least for the time being, with Ashena. I would like to request that I stay with him for a few weeks. He's not traveled in space, or been to other worlds as much as I have, and I feel I could show him some of their customs and keep him out of trouble."

"Just a few weeks? Are you sure you don't want a transfer completely?"

"No. I love working on Terra. I want to remain at my post as Genie's primary. She's lost so much that for me to up and leave her now would be devastating. A few weeks will be hard enough for her."

The Doctor sat back and nodded his head. "Thank you for considering that. You're right. She wouldn't do well with it at all."

Legate nodded his head. "I have my own ship, and can use it to return once Logan feels comfortable enough to stay. Or, I can bring him back home."

"Has Logan spoken to his Mum about all of this?"

Legate nodded his head. "First thing this morning. She told him to do what he felt was right."

"Does Michelle know he's talking about being on another planet?" Rose asked.

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure of the specifics."

The Doctor looked back at Rose and smiled. "Michelle has always treated those children as if they were their own individuals. That's why they all have a good head on their shoulders."

"Logan wanted to ask if he could be released from his agreement with you, and plans to speak to you later today. You can still tell him no, and he will return. And I will come as well."

The Doctor shook his head. "I won't tell him no. He's his own man and seems to have made his decision already."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "Well, does this mean he's not going to-"

The Doctor sipped his coffee. "Oh, no. He's defiantly getting that copied into his head. It's more important now than it has ever been. Who are we copying it from?"

Tony pointed at Rose. "Her. She's the baddest ass on this entire ship."

He looked shocked, "Rose? What?"

"He asked me days ago. I thought he had spoken to you about it already."

Tony smiled proudly. "It's in the hanger, and just needs some adjustment from a good Doctor. Know anybody?"

The Doctor threw his napkin at him. "Piss off."

Tony laughed. "Better than being pissed on. This seems to be your 'go to insult' at the moment. Do you need a dictionary? Coaching? Sleep? Sex? Rose, help a man out here."

Rose rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. "Piss off, Tony."

Tony laughed at them. "So much love in this room."

Summus looked at them curiously, "What is this? What are you on about?"

Legate smiled, "They are copying the thing in Rose's head into Logan's that will allow him to know how to fight."

Tony pointed at Legate, "Logan told you, huh?"

"He asked if you lot were completely mad. I told him I wasn't sure. But, if it works, I'd be interested in some logic. I've never been good at that."

Summus pointed at him, "I could help with that."

Legate nodded.

The Doctor waved his hand. "Wait a minute! We're not going to go mad, copying everyone's heads in here."

Tony blew his coffee. "Well, why not?"

He looked at all of them in surprise, then looked back at Rose. "Rose will explain." He got up and took her and his plates to the food replicator.

Rose smiled and said quietly. "I'll talk to him."

Summus blew his tea as he leaned back in the chair and spoke to the Doctor. "I do have a question for you, Doctor."

"Oh boy! Calling me Doctor. This is something serious."

"Tony was out in space around the plague ship last night. How is he alright?"

Tony crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Summus. "I put a bio-shield on the suit when Legate and I put the personal shield on it. Plus, there's one in my bracelet, just like the one you have. And some other things. How do you think I could travel in space without it icing up? Or freezing to death?"

Rose pointed at him, "So you had shields."

"More than even this ship had. Legate and I have been busy the past few days. She's got a ton of upgrades. I learned a lot from the missile hitting me."

Legate laughed, "Yes. Have more than one shield."

"Have more than two." Tony pointed out and laughed. "Oh, it's awesome. I put a cloaking device back on it, myself. I finally get how that works. Sick technology. I fucking love it."

The Doctor sipped his coffee and smiled at his friend's excitement.

Friday spoke, "There is a call for Tony from Miss Potts."

Tony dropped his head and groaned. "Damn it." He looked at Rose. "Can I take it in here?"

Rose stood up with Sam. "Sure. I need to change a nappy."

"Friday, put it through here." Tony said as he got up and put his plate back on the food replicator.

Pepper appeared on the screen. "Well, good morning. I'm sorry, I didn't know everyone would be in your room. Are you having a party?"

Tony laughed, "John and Rose are. It's a breakfast party. This is their room."

Summus and Legate got up, put their plates back on the food replicator and left the room quietly.

Pepper leaned on the desk in front of her.

Tony asked, "Where are you? It doesn't look familiar."

She laughed, "Your office. You know. Where you work, but never come into?"

"Oh. Makes sense then." He said as he rubbed his head and sat down on the sofa in front of the television.

"I have about ten million things I need to discuss with you, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You caught me at a good time."

Genie ran out of her bedroom with a hair brush and handed it to her Daddy. He picked her up and stood her in a chair behind the sofa where Tony sat. He brushed her hair and began to braid it for her.

Pepper continued, "Well, first. When do you plan to come home? Are the watches still not working? Where are you even at?"

Tony groaned.

The Doctor smiled, "We'll have him home for you in a few days, Pepper. We're on a Zeppelin, headed to Andromeda. Tony has offered to help a rather prestigious family over the next few days. It could be really good for business. I'm sure we'll run into several other important people, too. Very good business trip for him."

Pepper looked confused. "Andromeda? Is that what you said?"

"Yes. And it's a slow journey." The Doctor told her.

"John, what are you doing?" Pepper asked.

Genie smiled, "He's braiding my hair."

Pepper smiled. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Yep!" He said as he finished up Genie's hair. "There you are. Go show, Pepper."

Genie jumped down from the chair and sat down next to Tony on the sofa. She turned her head around and showed Pepper her elegant braid that she wore.

Pepper smiled, "That is beautiful."

Genie smiled, "Daddy is the best at doing my hair."

Tony tore a piece of paper from the corner of the stack of paperwork on the coffee table and started to twist it around in his fingers. "It needs something, Gene. Let me fix it. What else did you need, Pepper?"

"Well, the Armed Senate Committee Meeting is tomorrow. I don't know if you can reschedule that or not."

He laid his head back, "John!"

"What?" the Doctor called from the back of the room.

"Can you call Howie for me later today?"

"Yep. Remind me."

Tony nodded his head, "Okay, that's handled. I don't want to go anyway." He showed Genie what he had made from the paper. It was a tiny flower. He put it in her braid. "Now, that's perfect."

Pepper smiled at him. "The Stark Expo revenue report is ready-"

"And I'm sure it's awesome. It's been great."

"It is. And Disney called and wanted to know if you would like to sponsor some coaster?"

"Only if I can ride it whenever I want! What do you think, Gene? You with me on that?"

Genie nodded her head, "Absolutely. Count us in."

Tony laughed at her.

Genie picked up a device off of the coffee table in front of her and handed it to Tony. He held her tiny hand in his as he started to draw on her fingernails.

Pepper continued to work down the notes she had made. "The New Year's Party-"

"There's a New Year's Party?" he complained.

She rolled her eyes as she looked back at him. "Nevermind. I don't think you'll be in New York by then. What are you doing to her?"

He looked up, "What?"

"That? Are you drawing on her?"

"I'm painting her fingernails."

Genie turned her hand around and showed her. They were bright red with gold lines drew in them.

Pepper covered her mouth and smiled. "Alright. That's adorable."

Tony looked confused at her. "What? I'm just drawing on her fingernails."

Genie smiled at her. "Tony can draw really well. He did bubbles on my nails a few days ago."

Tony was busy at work and didn't look up. "Pepper, do you have one of these?"

Genie shook her head. "Probably not. Daddy brought that home from some place."

"Oh. Well, Pepper. I'm going to get you one of these. They are wonderful and don't smell." He told her as he took Genie's other hand and continued to work.

Pepper smiled proudly at him. "John."

The Doctor, who had been busy picking up toys and paperwork throughout the room, looked up at the screen. "Yes, Pepper?"

"Keep Tony as long as you like. I'll handle everything here. He seems like a completely different person around you guys. It's good for him."

The Doctor laughed, "We'll take good care of him, Pepper."

Genie added, "And make sure he doesn't swear."

Pepper nodded her head. "See, that's important. Thank you, Genie."

She ended the call. Tony didn't look up from Genie's fingernails. "So, we're telling her where we are going. How does that work, John?"

Rose walked back into the room. "Yes. I wondered that, too. Andromeda? What are you thinking?"

He groaned, "Given that there are 19 places on the planet Earth named Armenia, which sounds similar to Andromeda, I think we'll be fine. You can blame so much on your accent. Carry on!"

Tony shook his head and looked at Genie. "Your Daddy is a very smart man. That will keep Pepper busy until we get back."

She smiled proudly.

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	48. Chapter 48 - 41 Minutes

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 48 - 41 Minutes

The Doctor, Tony and Rose stood in the hanger with copy of the machine that they had repaired on Plentitude. Rose stood with her arms crossed as she looked at it. "This looks intimidating. Are you sure it's safe?"

The Doctor took the panel off the back of it. Wearing his glasses, he clicked a few buttons. "Completely safe, Rose. I used this on Pete and Ashena. Well….a copy of it."

Tony looked at her. "He said it was so safe, he would use it on Genie."

Rose pointed at him immediately, "Alright, you were joking."

He looked at her and took off his glasses. "Well, I was. But, what do you think?"

She looked shocked, "No! Are you mad?"

"Imagine having the self defense knowledge you have now when you were six years old. With practice, she would only improve her skill and be able to take care of herself in the event of an emergency."

He hooked a tablet up to the back of it and ran some scans. Rose crossed her arms and thought. "It wouldn't hurt her?"

He shook his head. "Not a bit."

Tony looked back at her. "Well, I vote yes. One vote for Uncle Tony. We could put Summus' logic in her head, too."

Rose closed her eyes and shook her head. "We're not going to fry this child's brain! You two are mental."

"Think about it, Rose-" Tony started.

"I am." She told him.

He held up his hands. "All I ask."

She groaned at him as Legate and Logan walked in.

Tony smiled, "Hey! How's everyone today?"

Logan shook hands with him. "Hey, Tony."

The Doctor looked back at him. "Can we have a word?"

Logan nodded his head. "Sure."

He walked with the Doctor over to the dock door. It was closed and seemed like a large, white, metal wall.

"Legate spoke to me this morning. He says you wish to remain with Ashena on Andromeda."

Logan shook his head. "I wish he hadn't. I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Okay, talk to me."

"Well. In order for me to remain, I'll have to leave your service."

The Doctor smiled, "You don't owe me anything, Logan. You are free to go at anytime. If this is your decision, I completely support you in it."

"I'm a Torchwood agent-"

"And you will remain one, but in the service of the Queen of Andromeda. Not a bad position. I hear Torchwood could use someone there. Interplanetary Relations."

Logan chuckled. "Right."

The Doctor smiled back at him. "I'm only ever a phone call away. Call your Mum sometime. Also, your flat on the island is always yours. So, if you want to return, or you want to visit, you always have a place to come back to."

Logan shook his hand. "Thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. And everything."

He pat him on the back as they walked back over to the machine. The Doctor pointed at Rose. "Alright. Rose, needs to sit in the chair."

Rose sat down and smiled at him. "Do I think anything in particular?"

"Nah. Just sit still." He said as he put back on his glasses and clicked a few things on the tablet. The machine came to life and lit up. He could feel her trust and excitement. She pushed a very clear image in his head.

He blushed as he looked up at her. She smiled at him. He cleared his throat and laughed under his breath. "Right."

Tony walked over and looked at the screen with him. "That looks good."

He nodded his head. "Yes. A good, clean copy. She has a young, healthy brain."

She laughed, "I'll remember that when you are teasing me later."

He laughed. When the status bar had completed the copy, he handed Tony the tablet and walked around to take her hand. She looked up at him. "That's it?"

He smiled, "That's it."

She walked to the back of the machine with him and Tony.

Tony pointed at Logan. "Your turn, kid."

Logan took a deep breath and sat down in the chair. "I just have to sit still?"

Tony teased him as he pressed a few buttons on the tablet, "And think happy thoughts."

Legate teased, "About a nude Andromedaen."

Logan flipped Legate the bird.

Tony handled the transfer. Rose and the Doctor watched the status bar as it loaded the information. When it finished, Logan remained seated with his eyes closed.

The Doctor nodded, "Alright. You're done."

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. The machine powered down.

"I don't feel any different. John, are you sure it worked?" Logan asked.

The Doctor took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He stood in front of Logan. "Well, do you want me to check?"

Logan shook his head. "It probably didn't-"

The Doctor punched Logan in the face. Before he was able to make contact with him, Logan leaned back, caught his hand and kicked him in the chest. The Doctor fell on the floor laughing. "Oh yes! It worked. Hell yeah!"

Logan looked shocked. "The hell?"

Tony laughed as he helped the Doctor off of the floor. Rose's shock turned to laughter. "I missed that entire thing. Damn it. Logan, hit him again."

"No! Logan doesn't need to hit him again!" The Doctor insisted as he rubbed his chest. "Mad woman. You'll end up attacking him to protect me, and we don't need that."

Tony looked at the Doctor's bracelet. "How was he able to hit you?"

"Oh, I turned down the personal shield."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Turn it back up. Moron. It only works if it's on."

The Doctor groaned.

Logan's eyes were huge as he looked back at Legate. "This is amazing. Wow. Let's go get a training in!"

"Hell no!" Legate told him. "Last time I fought with Rose, she sprain my wrist. Oh, Doc. I need you to look at that for me."

He looked surprised, "What? What were you fighting with Rose for?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll spar with you, Logan. Let's go to the gym and put on some gear."

The Doctor held Legate's wrist in his hand and scanned it with his screwdriver. "This is broken. Rose! Take it easy on him!"

She threw her hand up behind her as Tony and Logan left with her.

He looked surprised back at Legate. "Rose did this?"

Legate nodded his head, "That was the first, and last sparring match I'll have with your wife."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor carried Sam back into his suite. The small baby cried.

"I hear you, son."

He walked over to the food replicator and requested a bottle. The machine beeped.

The Doctor groaned and looked down at Sam. "You have to stop crying so it can hear me."

Sam wasn't having it. He screamed loudly in his Daddy's face.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Good lungs, Sam."

Sam continued to cry.

The Doctor put his finger to his lips and simply said, "Shhhhh."

Sam stopped crying and whimpered.

The Doctor pressed the button quickly and said at lighting speed, "Sam's bottle!" Sam started to cry again. "Man, you are cross." He told him as the bottle appeared on the machine.

Sam took it immediately. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. The sudden silence made his ears ring. He carried the baby to the other side of the room and sat down on the sofa. He lay Sam on his lap and held the bottle for him. Sam looked up at him as he drank the bottle. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"I believe this is the first time in nearly a week that I've sat down with just you. I'm sorry about that."

Sam looked up at him as he continued to drink his bottle.

"Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith. You have a long name, son. Not as long as mine, but well….. The name your Mum helped me pick is rather short. I am Doctor Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith. My original name was extremely long. In fact, when I first told your Mum my name, I shortened it."

Sam pulled his hair as he continued to drink. His eyes started to close.

"It's a common thing with where I'm from. All of us have extremely long names or a title. Or both. Even here, I've managed to pick up some. Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra, Princeps of Plentitude, Peter Tyler's business partner, Rose Tyler's husband and Howard Shepherd's wheel horse."

Sam started to fall asleep as he continued to drink his bottle. His Daddy ran his fingers across his thin hair with his free hand and smiled proudly.

"I'm also the father of Sara Genevieve Tyler-Smith and Samuel Alistair Peter Tyler-Smith. Those are the titles I'm proudest of. One day, you'll want to drop your name. Most Time Lords do. It's just too long of a name. Plus, it's a very long life. I choose to be known as simply, 'The Doctor.' But there were others. 'The Master.' He was, interesting. I'll tell you stories about him one day. My brother, your uncle, was called Irving Braxiatel. We simply called him Braxiatel. And then, my Susan was simply Susan after we left Gallifrey. She was known as 'Arkytior' before we left. I named her after her grandmother. She looked so much like her. Somedays it made it hard to even be around her. I wonder what she would say about you."

Rose walked into the room. She stopped as she saw he was feeding Sam. She whispered, "Hi."

He smiled as he looked at Sam. "We're just chatting."

"Want some tea?" she asked quietly.

He nodded his head as tickled Sam's cheek, "You need to wake up and finish this bottle, or you're not going to sleep for long."

Sam started to drink the bottle again.

"Now, your Uncle Braxiatel, he had a daughter that chose to be known as….ummm….I'll remember it. Ugh. Hmmmm….I'm a terrible Uncle. I can't think of that child's name."

Rose sat down next to him and put his cup of tea on the table in front of them. "What are you telling him? Are you speaking Gallifreyan?"

He smiled, "I am. I'm telling him about his family. How we all chose to have a shorter name, or a title, as we grew up."

Rose caressed the top of the baby's hair with her fingertips. He was completely asleep. The Doctor took the bottle of out of his mouth and handed it to Rose.

She smiled, "And he's out for his morning nap."

He smiled down at him, "He's growing like mad. Pete won't recognize him when we get back."

"We need to get him some more clothes. These are nearly too small."

"The Andromedaens will have some. I'll take care of that." He told her.

He looked back at her. "How did Logan do?"

She laughed, "That was so much fun. The most fun I think I've ever had sparring. Tony is completely frightened of me now. Logan and I handed him his ass."

He laughed proudly. "He probably needed it. You didn't break anything did you?"

"Nah. I took it easy on him." She teased.

He looked back at Sam. "Your Mum is amazing. You are such a lucky little boy."

"You feel more at peace than you have in days." She rubbed her fingertips across his sideburns.

He smiled, "Probably has everything to do with me holding him. The next few days are going to be hard."

"Have you ever been to a funeral before?"

"I'm sure I have. The Andromedaen have a different way of saying good-bye to the dead. They have a huge party. Clagl requested it to be one of legend."

"How is Ashena?"

"She's really good. I went to see her after I got Sam from Summus. She's already arranged a lot of the Feast. She said she wasn't able to sleep last night. Logan has helped her with some of it. I'm sure it will be lovely."

"She's happy that Logan is planning on staying with her?"

"I didn't mention it, in case he hasn't."

Rose nodded her head.

He looked at her. She was wearing her running clothes and had her hair pulled back. She smiled at him. "I feel that. Just keep that feeling for a moment."

He smiled at her. "Just to send it back to him, huh?"

She giggled and continued to play with his sideburns with her fingertips, "I didn't tell you, but, thank you."

"For what?"

"My letters. I found each one you left me." She smiled with her tongue in her teeth at him.

He chuckled, "I doubt you found each one."

"I found seven love letters you had written me. That is so incredibility romantic. I love it. Each one was such a surprise. I didn't know anyone did that."

He smiled as he looked back at her. "I do. There are more, but I won't tell you where to look."

She leaned in and rubbed her nose to his. "I'll find them."

He caught her lips with his and kissed her. _'Rose. We could put this baby in the cot-'_

Friday spoke, "There is a call from Pete Tyler."

He sighed, "Or I could answer a call from Pete. Damn it."

She laughed, "I'll take Sam. I'm on the way to the shower."

"Put it on the screen in here." He told Friday.

Pete appeared on the screen. "Hey!" He saw Rose picking up Sam who was asleep. He put his fingers over his lips and said quietly, "Sorry. Didn't think about he might be sleeping."

Rose smiled at Pete as she carried Sam out of the room. The Doctor smiled back at Pete as he picked up his tea and sipped it. "Rose just put him in the cot. I have a lot to catch you up on, Pete. We found Clagl. The best I can tell, he died a few days ago."

Pete shook his head. "I'm so sorry. How is Ashena?"

"Like a Princess. She's handling it well. I'm not surprised. We're on our way to take her back to the Andromedaen homeworld. We'll be there for a few days."

"Please express our condolences to her and her family."

"I will. Did you get your Will sorted?"

"I did. It's all in the safe back at the mansion. I really hope you don't need to take any peeks at it for a long while."

"That makes two of us."

Pete chuckled, "Howie is working overtime. He's also managed to do something you will find shocking."

"Nothing surprises me when it comes to Howard Shepherd."

"He's just issued the order to have the Wanker arrested. They just went to pick him up."

"He did what?" He sat his tea down in surprise.

Pete chuckled in disbelief. "Oh yes. I'm glad Lewis was able to keep from telling you. I wanted to see your face when you found out. It's rather interesting. Turns out, the bomb that injured Rose at the theatre was traced back to something he had not only approved, but had handled the sale to the men involved."

"Fucking hell. You are kidding."

Pete shook his head. "Nope. The helicopter to the cruise ship that carried the four men? Approved by Vice President Wanker. His hands were all over it. He was an old friend of Dorian Idles. It's wild. All of that information that Rose was able to give us, Lewis has been sorting through it. Lewis is a strategic genius. He's got some guy helping him with it. I can't remember his name. Anyway, he figured it out, did some investigating and laid it all out for us. They've been at it for several days. Amazing. I wish I had half of his smarts. Damn."

"He can probably link even more to him."

"Oh, given the time. They've already got enough for a conviction though. It will involve you and Rose to testify and put him away. Or-"

"Or?"

"Well, Howie has offered to give him to Torchwood. I'm not comfortable with that though. I think it will cause more retaliation."

"I agree. High profile person like that, how are they going to handle this?"

Pete smiled, "Oh, it's all under the press' radar. This doesn't need to get out. Could you imagine?"

"Wow. This is unexpected. Completely. Who is this guy Lewis is working with?"

"I've met him, some American. I can't think of his name. Nice guy, though. My worry is with this, how much longer will we have Quauhtin protection?"

"Well, it's not completely over and safe as yet. The Tyler family will have the protection of Quauhtin for as long as they are an influential family of Earth. I wouldn't worry about that."

Pete nodded his head. "I imagine we'll lose some with Ashena returning."

"Licis, Logan and Summus will remain with her. Legate plans to stay for a few weeks, and will come back to Earth. I imagine I'll make many trips out here, too."

Pete smiled, "I'd be happy to join you, son. What's it like?"

"Snow. Imagine life in a snow globe." He laughed. "It's beautiful. Rose is going to love it."

Pete nodded his head and he got serious, "I heard about the prisoner. Is she alright?"

He looked towards the bedroom to make sure she was still in the shower. He nodded his head as he looked back at Pete. "She's fine. Better than I would have expected."

Pete nodded, "She's might be keeping it to herself. You know how she is."

He nodded, "Oh, I do."

Pete slapped the desk he sat at and straightened up, "Well, the other news here is that Tony has managed to pass his exams and they want to put him into year 4 of the school we're looking at. Jacob is in year 3."

He smiled proudly, "That's brilliant! Way to go, little brother!"

Pete laughed proudly, "Jacks and I are thinking we'll put him in the 3rd so he will be with Jacob. They can help one another."

"I think that's wise. Wow. I'll ring him later and congratulate him."

"Do that. He misses you. I want to send him to you with Timon. He's leaving within the hour. What do you think?"

The Doctor rubbed his face and thought. "Do that. Timon is bringing Summus' ship to him. Go ahead and have Tony join him. Jacob, too if he wants. They will be here tomorrow morning. I'll bring them both home."

Pete smiled, "I can do that. They will be thrilled. Thank you."

The Doctor ended the call. He put his head on his fist, closed his eyes and reached out to Summus, Timon, Lewis and Poltious.

As he spoke to them, Rose walked into the room and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his thigh and he covered her hand with his.

He continued to speak to them for a few moments. Rose was running her fingertips down his sideburn when he opened his eyes and looked back at her.

He smiled, "Hello."

She wore her robe and smiled at him. "Hello. How long until we're there?"

He rubbed his lip and thought. "Poltious says 1 hour 43 minutes."

"Are you off duty?" she smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth.

He shook his head. "No ma'am. A Quauhtin is never off duty." He rubbed her breasts through her robe.

She whispered to him, "I might need a bit of protection."

He rubbed his nose to hers, "Do you feel safe?"

She palmed him through his jeans as he kissed her neck. Her skin was still warm from the shower. "I do. But only when I'm with you."

He smiled, "Then feel safe and loved."

She ran her fingers through his hair as he lay down on top of her. He opened her robe, rose up and looked at her body. "How is this mine?"

She smiled, "I love that feeling. You need to lock the door."

"Friday! Lock the door. This suite is Do Not Disturb."

"Of course, Doctor Seuss."

He sighed, "Damn that Stark."

She smiled as she put her hands behind her head. "What would you prefer to be called by Friday?"

He rubbed his chin as he looked at her bare chest. "The Boob Man. Oh yes."

Rose laughed, "Friday, change the Doctor's nickname to 'The Boob Man'. Anthony Stark 5-29 Maria."

The Doctor looked confused at her. "You really didn't just do that."

She laughed, "Try it."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Friday. Ummm. Dim the lights to 25%."

"Of course, Boob Man."

Rose laughed hysterically. "You're welcome."

He laughed, "I can't believe you did that." He leaned down and kissed her lips. He felt her run her hands through his hair. She could feel how much he enjoyed her touch. He cupped her breast and continued to snog her.

She wrapped her leg around his back. He kissed her breasts and neck. "Oh, Rose. It's been days." He moaned.

She laughed at him. "I should have said, 'Primus Boob Man'."

He laughed as he kissed her chest. He rose up and looked at her, "Rose, I love you. More than you could know."

She smiled, "Baby, I feel it. Do you feel the love I have for you?"

He smiled, "Oh, I do. Do you feel mine?"

"All of the time. It's a consistent companion."

"I've not really seen you in four days?"

"You were busy. We'll make up for it."

He smiled at her. "That's my plan."

She giggled, "I want to try something. It will probably be strange."

"Oh, I love strange." He told her as he kissed her.

He felt his jeans unbutton as she ran her hands through his hair. A force pushed them down with his pants as he felt a sensation that surprised him. It was as if someone was stroking him and sucking on his swollen member and balls at the same time. He laid his forehead to hers and groaned, "Oh Rose. How are you doing this?"

She whispered, "Just kiss me. If you can remember how."

His mind seemed to stop working from the pleasure she was giving him. She kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair and the force continued to work on his most sensitive area. He panted, "Rose." Then he said something to her she didn't understand.

She smiled, "Lay back, baby."

He sat back on the sofa as she lay on him and kissed his neck and the force continued between his legs. He panted, moaned and gripped the sofa in his fists. He closed his eyes tightly and spoke in some strange language. Rose smiled as she felt the pleasure he was feeling. She could tell his brain had sorted completely out.

"Rose. I can't last that long with. This." He told her in between his panting.

She whispered as she sat on top of him. "Oh, you can. I'm keeping you from being finished. We have an hour and 30 minutes."

He groaned, "Oh the gods. This is how it ends. I'm going to die a very happy man." He continued to pant as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

She laughed as she caught his lips and snogged him. He held her back tightly.

After 41 minutes, she took mercy on him. She allowed him to finish and he collapsed on the sofa. She took the blanket from the back of the sofa and cleaned him up with it. He was covered in sweat and continued to pant.

She kissed his forehead. "And you are going to tell me to never do that again."

"Hell no I'm not! Woman! I'm….. speechless." he said as he put his hands on his face and tried to catch his breath.

She ran her fingers across his oxford that he still wore. It was soaked in sweat. "Baby. Let me help you go take a shower."

He shook his head. "It will have to wait a few minutes."

"Why?"

He laughed, "Because I'm not able to walk. The gods woman. That was amazing. How did you do that?"

She smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

He rubbed his face, "I loved it. Oh wow."

She giggled and whispered, "I want to make you happy, baby. I want you to know how loved you are."

He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. "I'm so, incredibility happy, Rose. You are so amazing, and every time I think that I can't possibility love you more, you surprise me."

She smiled, "So, you are surprised?"

"Shocked is closer to it." He confessed as he rubbed his face. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Tell me what you are thinking, sweetheart."

She nodded her head as she looked at him. "Everyone deals with something. I have to figure this out. It's like the people you read about who are superheroes. They can be terrible evil people, or they can use their gifts for good."

He smiled, "This was really good."

She giggled, "Thank you for not freaking out when I did it. I was scared I would hurt you, but decided if I just stayed calm, I could control it."

He smiled as he caressed her face with his hand. "You are the so brave, Rose. I'm always there for you. No matter what you need. This was the best. Ever."

"Do you think you can walk yet?"

"Probably not. Fucking hell." He said as he groaned and leaned back.

She stood up and tied her robe back together. She walked away.

"Where are you going?"

She smiled back at him, "To check on your son."

"The Time Tot is asleep." He said as he slowly stood up and exhaled. Rose watched him. She stopped walking away and came back to him.

"You weren't kidding." She said as she took his arm and he hung onto her.

He laughed, "Oh, the best feeling in the world. I've never felt like this. My entire body is just…." He grunted happily. "Yes. This is brilliant!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a shower, nutter."

They slowly walked into the bathroom.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	49. Chapter 49 - Andromeda

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 49 - Andromeda

The Doctor walked into the Control Room unnoticed by Poltious. He slowly sat down in a chair in the back. "Feels like we're in the system."

Poltious jumped. "Damn you. You're as bad as Lance to slip up on people."

He laughed, "Sorry."

"I tried to ring you, but your room was on Do Not Disturb."

"Oh!" He said. "Friday, take my room off Do Not Disturb."

"Certainly, Boob Man." Friday replied.

The Doctor closed his eyes. "Oh man. That's embarrassing."

Poltious laughed, "I'm not going to ask."

"I'm not going to tell." He insisted.

Ashena walked into the room with Logan. She smiled at them as they stood up. "Please. Sit down. I wanted to see it as soon as we could."

Poltious smiled, "It is beautiful. We're not too far now."

He slowed down the ship as they went around a huge green planet. A few large meteoroids with what looked to be drilling platforms on them and then the lovely white and blue planet glowed directly in front of them.

Ashena smiled, "Welcome to Andromeda. It is lovely isn't it?"

Logan kissed her hand, "Welcome home, Ashena."

She smiled back at him. She looked over to the Doctor. "John. You, your family and crew are all expected to stay with us in the royal palace. My mechanics will make the repairs to your ship during your stay."

The Doctor bowed his head. "That is most kind Ashena. Thank you."

She pointed to the large space port to the side, "Just over there, Poltious."

A voice came over the speaker. "Greetings to the Princess Ashena and the crew of the _Asclepius._ Welcome to Andromeda. Please see instructions for docking which are being sent to you now."

Poltious looked at the control panel were he sat and held down a button, "Message received, thank you."

Ashena nodded. "John. We'll meet you on the surface shortly."

He smiled, "As soon as I meet with the Dock Master. Yes, ma'am."

Logan and Ashena left the bridge.

Poltious smiled as he flew the ship into the place they had requested. "Nice parking."

The Doctor smiled. "Do you see any reason to worry about this?"

He shook his head. "I'm not Lewis, but no. Maybe we should see how you feel once we get to the surface. Would you prefer I stayed and looked after the repairs?"

"Nah. I believe everything is alright. Clagl wasn't assassinated. He was beloved of his people. But, keep your guard up."

"A Quauhtin is never off duty. Indeed. You want to run a bet on when we will leave?"

He smiled, "Legate is already on that one. You want in?"

"Hell yeah!"

He laughed. "I'm going to help Rose get the children to the surface. They are going to love this."

Poltious nodded his head as he powered down the ship. "Right. The Dock Master will be over in ten minutes to meet you."

"And you. I want you there."

"Right."

The Doctor walked out of the room. Tony stood in the hallway. "Cool. So we're here?"

"Walk with me. Slowly."

Tony looked at him funny. "Feeling alright?"

"I'm a little. Numb. Sore. Don't ask."

Tony laughed, "I won't."

The Doctor stopped walking and put his hands on his hips. "Tony. I can't walk all the way back there and then meet with this Dock Master. Could you please go help Rose with the children, and take them to the transporter room? I'll meet you in there."

He laughed, "She's done a number on you, hasn't she? Lucky ass man." He continued to laugh as he walked down the hall.

The Doctor shook his head. "Idiot."

He turned and got on the lift. He walked slowly and arrived in the transporter room. He leaned on the control panel and exhaled. "Oh, that was so worth it." He mumbled to himself. He heard the door open and stood up as straight as he could as he watched Ashena, Logan and Legate walk in.

"Not taking anything?" He asked them.

Ashena smiled, "We're just anxious to get down to the surface. My mother has sent up the coordinates to where she is. Do you mind?"

He shook his head, "I'd be happy to send you down. I'll send the rest shortly."

They stood on the platform. After he pressed a few buttons, they disappeared. He exhaled slowly. A voice spoke, "Captain of the _Asclepius_."

"I'm here." He said.

"The Dock Master is ready to come aboard."

The Doctor saw the panel display some numbers. He pressed a few buttons and the Dock Master appeared on the platform. A short woman that came to the Doctor's chest stood before him. She was very grandmotherly. She had short, white hair and wore a white uniform with tall white boots. She quickly walked to him and took his hand. "Captain, sir."

He smiled, "Welcome aboard, ma'am. Please. I'm called Doctor Johnathon Smith. You are welcome to call me Doctor Smith, or John."

She smiled, "I am Dock Master Calisto. I'm here to access the damage, see if there is anything you would like us to improve and welcome you to our world. Queen Oen has instructed me to treat you and your crew as if you were members of the royal family. If at anytime you dissatisfied, please let me or another member of our crew know. You will be assigned a Royal Staff Coordinator once you reach the planet below. Please let them know of anything you might need."

He smiled, "Thank you, Dock Master. It is lovely to be here."

Rose holding Sam in her arms walked in with Licis, Tony and Genie. Calisto turned and smiled at them. "Welcome to Andromeda. We are so pleased you are here. I'm Dock Master Calisto."

Genie smiled up at her and took Tony's hand. "Your hair is so pretty."

She knelt down and smiled at Genie. "I was going to say the same about yours."

Genie smiled, "Thank you."

Calisto stood up, "Such a lovely child."

Tony asked, "Licis said your world was covered in snow. Are we dressed enough to be warm?"

She smiled, "That is an excellent question, I'm sorry…."

He smiled, "Tony."

She looked confused, "I've never heard that name before. What a unique name. Ton?"

He laughed, "Tony. John, I love this."

The Doctor laughed.

Calisto laughed, "I apologize. Tony. Yes. You are dressed appropriately. You will transport directly into the palace. Queen Oen is waiting for you. Anything you need will be provided. Do not hesitate to ask Royal Staff Coordinator for anything."

Licis pat Tony on the back. "It's alright. John, I'll take them down."

The Doctor smiled. He knelt down to Genie. "I'll be down with you in just a few minutes. Stay with Mum and help her with Sam. Alright?"

She nodded her head. "Okay, Daddy."

He kissed her cheek quickly. He stood up and Rose walked in front of him. "Don't be long."

He smiled, "I won't. You're going to love it there. It's beautiful." He kissed her lips quickly. She smiled back at him as she stepped on the platform with the others. He walked over to the Control Panel and pressed a few buttons. They disappeared.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Rose, Licis, Tony, Genie, and baby Sam appeared in a large room with white wooden walls, white and lavender ornate furniture, and white lace drapes. The large ceilings had windows that ran all the way to the ceiling. They could see they were up very high in the palace. Outside, it snowed. They could see snow capped mountains in the distance.

Queen Oen smiled and walked to them. "Welcome. I'm so pleased you have come. I'm Queen Oen. Please, call me Oen."

Rose smiled, "Ma'am. I'm Rose."

She clapped her hands together. "John's wife! Yes."

Ashena walked back in the room. "Oh! Wonderful! You are here! Mother. This is Rose, Tony, Genie and little Samuel."

Oen smiled at Sam. Then spotted Licis. "Licis. My dear friend. Welcome back home."

He walked to her and bowed his head. "Thank you, ma'am."

She held up her hand, "I'm insisting we shall not speak of the King or the Prince until the Feast. We all mourn in our own ways."

Licis nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am."

The Queen knelt down to Genie. "It is wonderful to meet you."

"Why does your hair glow?"

Tony picked up Genie and held her. He whispered, "That's probably not something to ask a Queen, Gene."

Queen Oen laughed, "It is alright. I'm used to children. Our Quauhtin have four that live with us that are around your age. And to answer your question, my hair glows because I'm Queen. Tomorrow, when Ashena becomes Queen, her hair will begin to glow. It's our custom."

Genie smiled at her. "That's really neat."

Ashena held her hair out. "I will have to have some work done to my hair to return it to its natural state. Rose. I have a full day planned for us. If you would like to join me."

Rose smiled, "That would be wonderful."

The Queen clapped her hands together. "Indeed. Ashena has been very busy. The Feast will begin tomorrow afternoon as the first sun sets. Today, we are to get you all settled in the palace, get you fed, and rested. I'm sure you are all exhausted after the search."

A short, middle aged man walked in the room. He wore a white uniform and bowed to them. "Your majesty. Welcome home. And welcome to you all. I am your Royal Staff Coordinator Talus. You may call me Talus if you like. Please, allow me to show you to your rooms and get you settled."

Ashena walked with them as they left the room.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked down the large hallway of the palace with Poltious, Lance and the Royal Staff Coordinator Talus. The walls were white on one side and on the other was a large window that overlooked a canyon. The castle could be seen as it wrapped around the inside of the canyon. It snowed heavily outside. The Doctor yawned. "This weather makes me tired."

Poltious laughed, "I'm amazed you are awake. You probably need a long nap."

"Hell, I'm fine." He waved them off.

Lance smiled, "You're walking better. What did you do?"

Poltious nodded his head. "I'm noticing that, too. Something up with your back?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He insisted.

Lance snapped, "Then you know what that's about."

Poltious laughed, "Lucky man. Damn."

The Doctor smiled as he shook his head. "You guys are terrible."

They arrived at the end of the hall and were met with six doors.

Talus turned to them. "Doctor Smith. Your suite with your family is here on the right. Your friend with the strange name-"

Lance laughed, "Tony!"

"That's it. He's beside of you. While you sirs are welcome to take the other rooms in this corner."

Lance laughed with the other men.

Talus pointed at Lance. "I'm sorry, sir. May I ask? You look so familiar to me. Have I met you before?"

The Doctor smiled, "You know his brother. Licis."

Talus' eyes opened in surprise. "Oh wow! Really? I didn't know Licis had a brother."

Lance rolled his eyes. "We don't talk about it."

"Are you also a Quauhtin?"

Lance nodded his head. "I am. So, are John and Poltious."

Talus looked surprised, "Excuse me, I thought you were a Princeps?"

The Doctor nodded his head, "I am. I'm also a Primus with the Prime Guard of Terra. Lance and Poltious are some of my best guys."

Talus covered his mouth. "I'm sorry. I've never met a Primus in my life. I've now met two in the last ten minutes."

Lance laughed, "Summus is friendly. Don't worry too much about him."

Poltious teased Talus, "Well, most of the time."

Lance looked back at Poltious. "Yeah. Most of the time."

The Doctor chuckled, "I'm going to check on the family. Don't frighten the locals." He knocked on the door and opened it.

He walked into a large, elegant room. The walls were bright white with gold around the windows. The floors were carpeted light blue and there was a large sofa that wrapped around the sunken floor. The sofa seemed to be made of white leather with fur blankets tossed across the back. The view was breathtaking through the wall of floor to ceiling windows. The room overlooked the deep canyon and snow covered mountains could be seen in the distance. A white table, with eight chairs, sat to the side of the entry way. It contained trays of odd fruits and sandwiches.

The Doctor grit his teeth. "Ah. Logan's allergy to carrots. He needs to be warned about this."

Genie saw him and ran to meet him. "Daddy! This is like an ice castle!" He took her hand and walked with her to the sofa. They sat down together and he closed his eyes. "Hang on, sweetheart. I'm trying to keep Logan out of trouble."

She sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She watched as he held her and seemed to be thinking very hard for a few moments. He kept his eyes closed and slowly inched his head closer to her face. He suddenly kissed her as he bent over and playfully bit her cheek. She laughed loudly.

He sat back up and laughed at her. "Where's Mum?"

"She's in the bedroom. The lady brought a cot in for Sam. It looks strange."

"It does? What does it look like?"

"A teardrop. It's made of cloth."

"Huh. Have you seen your bedroom, yet?"

She smiled, "No. Can we go see it?"

"Where is it? There?" He pointed to the right.

She smiled, "Yes."

He took her hand and walked with her into the room. Four small canopy beds made of thin, white iron sat in the room. Each bed had purple blankets on it. "This is perfect for you, Genie. You can pick whichever one you like."

She covered her mouth and giggled. "I love this."

"Hello?" a voice called.

The Doctor and Genie walked back into the sitting room. Licis stood in the doorway. "I was curious if Genie wanted to go meet the other children. They are curious about you."

She looked up at the Doctor. "May I?"

He knelt down in front of her. "Sure. If you need me, just let me know."

She smiled. "I'll be alright, Daddy." She kissed his cheek.

She skipped to Licis and took his hand. The Doctor turned and walked into the bedroom to the left. Rose sat in a chair, rocking Sam. A young hand maiden was making a list. "I'll get to work on this immediately, ma'am." She bowed as she left the room.

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "This is beautiful."

The room was similar to Genie's. The one large canopy bed had purple blankets on it. The cot they had provided was circular, made of white cloth and had a tail that rose in the air.

The Doctor looked at it and Rose could feel his annoyance. "That looks like sperm. I'm not laying my son in that."

Rose laughed, "I knew you were doing to say that. Shall we just bring down the cot from the ship?"

He walked over and collapsed on the bed. "That's my plan. Let me know what else you want from there."

"Bottles for sure. He's already had both of the ones I brought."

He laughed, "He's growing for sure. Eating all of the time."

Rose smiled at Sam, "The hand maiden is getting him some clothes that fit better."

He rubbed his face, "That's good. I'll get some nappies for him, too. He would probably be more comfortable in a larger size of those. You think?"

She smiled, "Probably. How are you feeling? You seem to be walking better." She teased.

He chuckled, "The guys are onto us. I'm the subject of so much envy. You don't even know."

Rose laughed as she held Sam.

"Summus is meeting with Queen Oen. It seems that he will become the Primus of the Royal Guard of the Andromedaens."

Rose laughed proudly, "You lot and your grand titles."

"You like my grand title."

"I don't even know where to start with your title. Doctor."

He pointed at her as he sat up, "That's my best title."

"Husband."

"That's my favorite title."

She smiled, "Father."

He smiled back at her. "My proudest title."

She smiled as she looked back down at Sam.

"Do you want me to take him? Give you some time to yourself?"

She shook her head. "Ashena will be by to pick me up in a bit. We're going to get our hair done and I have no idea what else."

He nodded his head. "Ditching me for another woman."

She smiled, "I'm English. A Royal has told me to join her. I'm not arguing with that. I do what Royalty tells me."

He pointed at her. "Always a good policy."

"Is Genie expected to attend this feast? I've not explained to her that Clagl died."

He shook his head, "Nah. They will have childcare for her and the other children. They aren't expected to be there. It's more of an adult party. It's like a….. State Dinner. Yeah, that's the closest thing to it."

"Have you been to one of these?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. In the other Dimension. I went to…." He sighed, "I went to Ashena's Feast. It was a hell of a party. Her son did it right."

She looked surprised, "Wow. I didn't realize you knew her in the other Dimension."

He shook his head. "No. I knew of her. I had met her son a few times. He was a hell of a chess player. Fantastic pilot. I never knew his father. But, I don't think it was Logan. I never asked him."

"What did he look like?" Rose asked.

"He was fit. Very strong. Very athletic. He would have made a hell of a footballer. He had a tattoo of a…. huh. Now that's interesting."

"Of a what?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "He had a tattoo of guitar on his shoulder. Just like the one that Legate plays. Huh. He played a guitar that looked just like it."

"Don't think Legate is fooling around, do you?"

"Nah. Legate wouldn't do that. I see him teaching Logan how to play, maybe giving him the guitar. Huh. How the hell did they meet if I wasn't there? That's odd."

She smiled, "Some things are just meant to happen. Isn't that what you are always saying?"

"You said that was a belief. Not reality."

She rolled her eyes, "That discussion will require so much more time than I'm willing to give to it at the moment."

"You don't want to talk to me?"

"I don't want to talk about that." She smiled.

He nodded his head. "I can accept that answer. What do you need from the ship, besides nappies and bottles? Oh, and a cot that doesn't look like a sperm?"

She smiled at him. "Would you please bring down my make-up bag and lip gloss?"

He nodded, "Certainly. I'll take Sam back up with me. He needs his elephant if we have any hope of him sleeping down here."

"Do you think he can feel the planet move? As you do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

She smiled, "What does it feel like here?"

He thought for a bit. "Slow. Big and slow. The Earth is smaller than Andromeda, and spins a lot faster. This is like…I don't know. Riding in an old car."

Rose laughed, "You are mad. How fast does the Earth spin?"

He smiled, "It goes around once, every 24 hours. How do you not know that?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He smiled like a loon at his cheek. "Depends on where you are standing how fast it is. At the poles, the Earth hardly spins at all, but as you travel towards the equator, the rotational speed picks up. The rotational speed of the Earth at the equator is about 1,038 miles per hour. The atmosphere at the equator is also slightly thicker due to rotation, and you weigh slightly less. At mid-latitudes, the speed of the Earth's rotation decreases to 700 to 900 miles per hour. When I'm in London, it's not much different than when I'm in New York or Washington. It feels almost the same. When we're at home, on the island. It's a bit faster. Not much. Feels the same when I'm in California. But, it's lower down on the Earth. Closer to the equator. When you were pregnant, I had to go to Colombia. Some strange lights that turned out to be atmospheric disturbance with some chemicals they were using there. It was right on the equator and nearly made me motion sick. Lewis told me I had Sympathy Sickness with my pregnant wife."

She smiled, "You probably hadn't eaten much. I remember you weren't sleeping then, either. That probably caused that."

He nodded his head. "Maybe."

Ashena's voice called from the sitting room. "Rose?"

Rose smiled, "We're in here."

Ashena quietly walked into their bedroom. She smiled, "Excuse me. John, may I borrow Rose for a few hours?"

He smiled, "Of course. As long as you promise to take good care of her."

She laughed, "Just as she has taken such good care of me. I was curious, would you like to join us for dinner, or shall I make reservations for you so you may go on a date? I could ask the Royal Staff Coordinator Talus to handle everything for you. Even arrange for a babysitter for your children. They will be quiet safe. Lance and Licis could oversee everything."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Would you like to go on a date?"

Rose smiled at him, "Ashena, you are currently my best friend in the universe."

Ashena giggled, "Then it is settled. You two so rarely get to go out just on your own."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Thank you, Ashena. Should we call you something different after the Feast tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "My father was Clagl. He preferred his closest friends to call him that. I'm going to adopt that as well. Please, treat me as you did him."

"Alright. If that ever needs to change, just tell us."

She smiled, "I will, John."

He snapped, "Oh, Logan. He's allergic to carrots and celery on Terra. Here, he needs to be careful of…." He thought for a moment. "Kedrien and nablurn. Zasmiunides are probably not the best idea either."

Ashena nodded her head. "I'll have to make a note of that. Is it alright if I have them?"

"Not if you plan to kiss him. To Logan, these things act as a poison. He carries medicine for it, but that's only going to get him to help. It's not a cure."

Ashena nodded her head. "Zasmiunides is one of my favorites, but I'll do anything to keep Logan safe. I don't have to have it. I'll ask the chefs to speak to you about it. Thank you, John."

Rose stood up, kissed Sam's head and handed him to the Doctor.

"He's going back to the ship to get some things. Can he bring anything for you?"

Ashena smiled, "No. Thank you. We left in such a hurry, that I didn't really bring that much. There are some things I'd like from the island next time you come."

The Doctor smiled, "Timon is on his way here now with your things. You are always welcome back to the island. You might find you need a holiday from time to time. Your flat is always yours."

She smiled, "As this room is always yours. Please use it. I hope to see you all often."

Rose leaned over and kissed the Doctor quickly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

He smiled like a loon. "For a date. I'm looking forward to it."

She smiled back at Ashena. "Shall we?"

Ashena put her arm in Rose's. "Indeed. Oh, John. Legate wanted to get his guitar. He might want to go up to the ship with you."

He nodded his head. "Right."

Ashena asked Rose as they walked away. "Is your room alright?"

"This is lovely. I feel like I'm in an ice palace."

The Doctor smiled as he heard them chatting as they left. He looked back down at Sam. "I'm glad your Mum has a friend. She's so happy."

Sam coo'ed at him.

"Your sister is having good time. I think she's made some friends."

Sam laughed.

The Doctor looked back at the white cot. "So, this cot. Son, Daddy isn't going to make you sleep in that." He shook his head. "Oh no. It's not even happening. No way."

Sam laughed at him.

"We'll go get you some nappies, your elephant and some bottles. How does that sound?"

Sam licked his lips.

The Doctor smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room carrying Sam. "Well, the sooner we go, the sooner we can come back. Allons-y."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx


	50. Chapter 50 - Packing

_Has it really been a full week? Sorry about that! When I was writing another one of these books, a friend of mine asked me to slow down the updates because he wasn't able to get any of his people to work. They were all busy reading. :) Ha! So, I'm giving David a shout-out and telling him I hope that they are still reading. We're all looking forward to A3! I'll try to update a few chapters today. Just for your ... reading pleasure! This is one of the funniest hobbies I've ever had. Thank you all for the encouragement and lovely reviews._

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 50 - Packing

Legate and Logan stood in the hallway looking out the large window at the canyon. The castle was built into the canyon and seemed to go on forever within the walls. The Doctor turned Sam around in his arms so he could see where they were going.

"What are you lot looking at?" He asked.

Logan pointed, "This is just fascinating. Is this entire building constructed inside of this canyon?"

The Doctor smiled, "It is. There is a dome above it so it is completely encased. Well…. Almost completely. There are courtyards so you can go outside. Clagl had it constructed after a war and the original palace was destroyed. They managed to save as much of it as they could, and brought it here. It's a fortress, four times larger than the Presidential Palace in London. And that is the largest estate on Earth."

Logan shook his head in disbelief. "Remarkable."

Legate smiled, "The city is beyond the canyon. I remember reading about it. Completely modern, well, for Andromedaen standards."

"Which probably is light years from anything on Earth." Logan smiled.

"Most likely, yes." Legate smiled. "I'll show you everything. Don't worry."

Talus walked down the hall with two hand maidens. He pointed them to a room, which they quickly disappeared into. He smiled as he approached the men. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

Logan smiled back at him. "It's hard to believe all of this is just one structure."

He nodded, "It is large. A city within itself. And you only see 21% of it from this side. You can see the city from the throne room and the room of Feasts. It was only completed…ummm….. 8 years ago. There are rooms which will probably never be used. It's just so massive. Our King had planned to create a place where his children would feel comfortable to remain in the palace after they married and had their own families. He loved his family so much. Forgive me. I'm not supposed to speak of the King or the Prince until the Feast. I apologize."

Tony walked over to them. "Hey! What are we looking at?"

The Doctor pointed at him. "I actually need to speak to you, Talus. Logan has food allergies to certain things. They will act as poison to his system."

Talus looked seriously back at him, "I've heard of this, but never met anyone who was like that."

"I would like to speak to your Palace Chef at their earliest convince. I need to return to my ship to get a few things for my son, but should be back shortly."

Talus nodded his head. "I'll inform him to visit you." He held out his hand. "This area of the palace is protected by signal scramblers. Let me take to you to a room you can transport from. We'll pass by where your daughter is currently, if you would like to look in on her."

They all walked with him down the hallway. Talus opened a door and held it for them as they walked inside. The room they entered was brightly colored. It smelled of vanilla and had a very calming effect on them as they walked in. Genie sat in the back of the room with another little girl about her age. They laughed as they played with a large dollhouse together.

Two boys sat in the floor and built things with blocks, as another one jumped from a trampoline into a ball pit of foam blocks, in the back of the room.

Tony pointed at the boy who had just dove into the blocks. "That looks like fun."

A young brunette woman walked over to them with a smile. She wore a light blue outfit that hugged her form. She had her hair in a ponytail on the back of her head. The Doctor thought she looked like Pepper. She smiled. "Hello Talus. Can I help you?"

He replied, "These are our guests, Cressida. This is Doctor Johnathon Smith and some members of his crew. I was just bringing him to see his daughter."

She smiled, "Certainly. You are always welcome to bring her by to play anytime, or come play with her. The Quauthin come in and out all day. I feel like we watch them as much as we do the children. Legate has been in here for bit."

Legate smiled proudly, "I had to give the trampoline a go."

Genie spotted them. "Daddy!" She took her friend's hand and they ran over to them. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, "Daddy. This is my new friend. Her name is Genevieve! Like mine! Isn't a neat?"

He smiled at the little girl. "That's a lovely name. It's nice to meet you."

Genevieve had long blond hair that was in two braids. She smiled, "Thank you for bringing Genie. She's so nice."

Genie held Genevieve's hand and pointed. "This is some more of my family. You know Legate."

Genevieve laughed, "He's fun."

Legate laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Genie pointed at Logan. "This is his best mate, Logan. He's very nice and makes lovely ice cream cones for me."

The Doctor looked surprised back at Logan. "You do?"

Logan put his finger over his lips and smiled. "Genie. You're going to get me into trouble with your Dad."

Genie laughed, "And this is my Uncle Tony. He is always telling me how clever I am and lets me help him fix stuff."

Tony rose his eyebrows at her, "Well, you are usually the one that broke it."

Genie rolled her eyes as she looked back at her friend. "He's really cheeky, too."

Tony looked stunned. He put his hands on his hips and spoke in his terrible British accent to mock her. "Cheeky? Cheeky, you say? Well, madam! I've been insulted with worse vocabulary than that! So! Tell your dear Uncle, are you having a splendid time with these other children?"

Genie nodded her head enthusiastically and laughed.

Genevieve smiled, "It's nice to have another girl to play with. All of the rest of the children are boys. I don't like playing blocks or bouncing all day on the trampoline."

The Doctor asked, "He bounces all day on the trampoline?"

She nodded, "Until someone tells him to stop. But, he's hyper. He needs to jump on the trampoline or he makes me all mental."

The Doctor laughed. "Well, if it helps."

Genie looked serious, "Believe me, Daddy. He is mad. It really helps. Way worse than Tony."

Right on cue, the boy on the trampoline yelled, "YAY!"

Tony laughed as he crossed his arms, "Reminds me of myself. I like that kid."

Legate laughed at him.

Logan smiled, "Reminds me of my little brother. He's like that."

Genie asked, "It's not time to stop playing is it?"

The Doctor smiled, "No. You can stay and play if you like. I was going to the ship to get some things for Sam and Mum. Did you need anything?"

Genie tapped her finger on her lip. "Goofy. That's all."

"That's all. What are you sleeping in?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "The bed."

He bopped her on the end of the nose. "Nevermind. Daddy will sort you out, young lady."

She giggled as she took Genevieve's hand and they returned to the large dollhouse. The young lady in charge laughed, "Thank you letting her come and play. Genevieve is the only little girl we have and this is good for her."

The Doctor smiled, "Genie has two boys at home she plays with. She's familiar with how this feels. In fact, they will be here tomorrow morning. My little brother, and the ummm…. well….. Jacob?" He looked back at the men for help.

Tony declared proudly, "The Prince of the American nation will be here."

Logan laughed, "That's so messed up."

She smiled, "We'd be thrilled to have them join us. There are three other ladies who help keep an eye on the children. But, someone is always here."

He smiled back at her, "Thank you." He waved his hand, "Bye, Genie! I'll come back to get you later."

She waved without looking up from the dollhouse. "Bye, Daddy!"

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

They went to the ship and were greeted by a handful of repair workers who were there repairing and upgrading things. Legate, Logan and Tony all went to their rooms to pack a bag. The Doctor walked into his suite and lay Sam in his cot. He stood up and stretched his back. "Son, you are getting heavy."

Sam laughed at him as he rolled over on his stomach and raised his head. The Doctor leaned on the side of the cot and smiled proudly at him. "Now, how long have you been able to do that?"

Sam laughed.

"You are growing up too fast. You need to stop that."

Sam rolled over on his side and put his rabbit in his mouth. The Doctor opened the closet and found the suitcase that he had made bigger on the inside when him and Rose had went on their cruise. He tossed it on the bed and started to put some clothes inside.

The suite door beeped.

"Come in!"

Tony walked into the room and threw his bag on the Doctor's bed. He looked down into the suitcase. "What the hell is up with your suitcase, freak?"

The Doctor turned around and un-zipped Rose's make-up bag to look inside of it. "It's bigger on the inside."

Tony leaned on the side and looked in. "You could fit this entire ship in there. How much shit do you pack?"

The Doctor chuckled as he zipped Rose's bag back together and tossed it in the suitcase. "You'd be surprised."

Tony sat down on the bed and watched him pack. "Legate is going to move his ship out of the hanger. He asked if I wanted to join him. He wants to loop it around the system or something."

"Oh, you should. There is a nebula over on the edge that's beautiful."

"You don't need help taking everything back down?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I just have Sam and a bag. I'll be alright."

Tony nodded his head. "Cool. He's getting his bag and his guitar. He says those are his most essential things."

The Doctor laughed. "Amazing how that is different for everyone. What do you think your most essential thing is?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have anything. I'm good with whatever. Although, not having a phone is grating on my damn nerves."

"I don't know why I haven't thought about that. Sorry." He put his hand on a panel in the closet. After it was unlocked, he reached inside. Tony saw a stack of small blue boxes, a jewelry box, and some paperwork. The Doctor pulled out a phone and typed a few things in on it. He shot it with his sonic screwdriver and then handed it to Tony. "There you are. I'm always destroying mine, so Rose and Michelle have me keep several on hand."

"Thanks."

The Doctor returned to packing. "What's on your mind?"

"What? Reading my mind from there?" Tony asked.

He smiled as he looked around and grabbed a stack of nappies, "I have to touch you to feel your emotions or read your mind. That's how that works."

"I imagine that would be annoying."

He looked seriously at him. "It is. I'm surprised you see that."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't like that at all. Anyway. I wanted to ask something."

The Doctor stopped packing and looked at him. "Sure. What's up?"

"I want to copy the same fighting skills program to my head that we did to Logan's. I like boxing and practicing martial arts and such, but damn. Rose has quite the skill set already."

The Doctor smiled, "Sure. That's no problem. Let me handle that though, don't try to do it on your own."

"Now, it won't overwrite what I already know, will it?"

He returned to packing. "No. It will just add to it. That's not a bad idea. I'm glad you thought about that."

Tony nodded his head. "Cool. Well, I need to catch up with Legate. Thanks, man."

He pointed at Tony's bag. "Drop your bag in mine and I'll take it down for you."

"Sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. You won't have to keep up with it then. I'm going straight back down. I'm going to try to get Sam to take a nap."

Sam fussed from the cot.

Tony laughed as he handed the Doctor his bag, "Good luck with that. You sure that won't make it too heavy?"

The Doctor chuckled, "I could put this ship in here and still be able to pick it up. Don't worry about that. I've done….something to it."

Tony nodded his head. "Huh. I'd be interesting in hearing more about that. Alright. Well, thanks. Don't forget to pack tea for your English lady."

"Oh! That's true. Thanks. Friday. Make a copy of the food replicator food choices. Put it in a file and send it to me."

Friday spoke, "Certainly, Boob Man."

He closed his eyes as he heard the words.

Tony laughed hysterically. "I didn't do that, man."

He shook his head as he kept his eyes closed. "That woman."

Tony wiped tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh. "Oh, that's fucking awesome."

The Doctor shook his head and smiled, "Rose is laughing, too."

Tony stood up and pat him on the shoulder. "I'll see you back on the surface. Boob man."

He continued to laugh as he walked out of the room.

XxxxxXxxxxxx


	51. Chapter 51 - You Just Know

XxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 51 - You Just Know

The Doctor walked into the palace suite with Sam in his arm and suitcase in his hand. Logan walked behind him, carrying the elephant. "So, there are no carrots here. That's what you told the chef."

The Doctor sat down the suitcase. He looked around and handed Sam to Logan. "Here hold him. No, carrots are not here. But, there are things similar to it. And they put it in a lot of stuff."

"Hell, sounds like Earth."

"Yeah?" he asked as he unzipped the suitcase and pulled out the cot.

Logan was surprised to see the cot come out of the bigger than the inside bag. It took him a few minutes to rejoin the conversation. "Of course, drinks, mixes, all kinds of things. John, I didn't think about this."

He watched Logan toss the elephant into the cot, "What did she say about you staying?"

"Legate told me to wait until tonight to talk to her about it. That way I could see the place, meet the people, make sure it's something I wanted."

He nodded his head. "Makes sense. Legate wants to remain with you for a few weeks. Has he spoken to you about that?"

"Yes. He's a good friend. I'm glad he offered to do that. But…."

"But-?"

"His place is on Earth. Genie would not like him being gone that long. Even knowing he will return. He's saying a few weeks. I told him to stay a week, two tops. Genie has only started to be happy and feel like she belongs."

The Doctor nodded his head. "She still has her moments. She asked me only a week ago if I liked Sam more than her."

"Why?"

"Ah, children always think that. Even if they don't have a reason."

Logan looked down at Sam. "Well, that's true. She had asked Legate this, too. He told her it wasn't true. I'm happy she finally spoke to you about it."

The Doctor sighed, "I'm waiting for Tony Tyler to ask me similar things. I need to ring him. I always think about it after he's gone to bed."

Logan nodded his head as he walked over to the table. "There is a box of baby things over here, John."

"Oh, good. He's grown out of everything we have with us."

Logan walked back over and lay Sam in the cot. "I guess I'll go hang out with the children for a while. Keep an eye on Genie. Unless you need anything?"

The Doctor collapsed on the sofa. "I'm exhausted. I might take a nap with Sam. I don't know why I'm so tired." He rubbed his face.

Logan smiled, "Well, thank you for chatting with the chef about that, John. It's what? Kedrien and nablurn."

"And Zasmiunides. He will put them together so you can see them. But, he also told me that Ashena has already ruled they are to be eliminated from all meals served in the palace. So, it shouldn't be a worry. Just keep your injector with you."

Logan smiled, "Has she really?"

The Doctor smiled, "She has. I think she likes you, kid."

He laughed as he picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

The Doctor stood up and walked over to the cot. Sam yawned at him.

"Your Mum is having such a good time. She is laughing a lot."

Sam coo'ed.

"Need a feed?"

Sam coo'ed.

"Finally full. I didn't think that happened. Need a new nappy?"

Sam yawned again.

"That does sound good." He took Sam's sleeper off of him and undressed him to his nappy. He took off his oxford and t-shirt and tossed it on the sofa. He picked up the small baby and laid him on his chest. He sat down on the sofa and grit his teeth. "Lying down on this couch is going to be cold, Sam."

He lay down gently and groaned, "Oh man! This is cold!"

Sam laughed at him.

"You rotten children are all the same. You take delight in your father's pain." He grumbled at him.

Sam rubbed his face as he lay his head down on his Daddy's chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor was woken up 48 minutes later to a knock on the door. He had pulled a blanket onto Sam who still slept peacefully.

"Come in." He called as quietly as he could and still be heard. Sam didn't move.

Tony walked in. "What is this shit? Sleeping?"

The Doctor groaned. "It was."

Tony laughed. "Sorry then. I just came to get my bag. Stay there, I'll dig in the canyon for it."

The Doctor chuckled, "In the canyon. It's over to the right."

Tony pulled out his bag and sat it on the floor. "So. What is this? You have to be half naked to sleep with your son?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"No shirt. No shoes. No sleep?" he teased him.

"That's how men take care of children. I'm a touch telepath, and Sam is telepathic, too. I'm not sure if it's touch or not. But, he also changes your emotions. That's the reason you relax so much when you hold him. The more skin to skin contact you give any infant, improves their overall health."

Tony looked surprised, "Really?"

"Yes. But, Rose thinks it's strange, too."

"Ugh. I don't think humans do this, Boob Man."

He chuckled, "They would benefit from it. How was the nebula?"

Tony sat down on the arm of the sofa. "That was amazing. I've only ever seen pictures of them and didn't realize they moved. It is, like a cloud. Beautiful."

"You haven't noticed the planets yet." He smiled.

Tony looked confused at him. "What about them?"

He held up both of his hands. "I was just telling Genie about this. Rose had never heard it either. Hmmm… for example. The Earth and the moon. They rotate around one another."

Tony nodded his head. "Right."

"They also have a slight wobble to them. All of the planets do. Some more than others."

Tony crossed his arms. "I've never heard of this. Why?"

"The gravitational pull on both of them. That along with the magnetic poles-"

Tony nodded his head. "That makes sense. I've never thought about that. Interesting."

"I don't know if it's the same here, but that's how they detect new planets using radio satellites on Earth in the Prime Dimension. They look for the wobble."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "I have no idea. I've never really been into astronomy. I should probably get a book on it or something. It is interesting."

"Look into astrophysics. That's more your tastes."

Tony nodded his head and smiled. "You know me so well. Yes. I'll look into that."

The Doctor rose up, "Sit down and take off your shirt."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Ugh. Why?"

"Because I have to go to the loo, and he needs to sleep."

Tony groaned as he took off his shirt. "Fine. New chest and all. Might as well use it." He looked back, put the fur blanket on the sofa and then lay down on it. The Doctor stood up and handed Sam to him. Sam fussed and then right back to sleep as he lay down on Tony's chest. Tony pulled the thin baby blanket back over him.

While the Doctor was gone to the loo, Tony relaxed and closed his eyes. "Sam, this isn't bad at all, man."

The Doctor came back out and picked up his t-shirt. "Want me to take him?"

"Nah, this is relaxing as hell. I used to smoke pot when I was in college, and when I was out of college. It sort of felt like this."

The Doctor pulled back on his shirt and laughed, "My son makes you feel like you're stoned?"

"Completely baked." Tony told him as he closed his eyes.

He rolled his eyes as he ran his hands through his hair.

Tony laughed.

"So, what do you think of Andromeda?" he asked as he sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"John, I fucking love this shit. Legate asked the Dock Master to show me around up there. She's working on getting us clearance to see it, but Legate, Logan and I are supposed to tour the city and see how they recycle water, produce electricity, all of that shit. You know, this palace is completely self-sustaining, as well as the city and out laying places?"

He smiled, "Yes. Clagl did a hell of a job with the rebuilding of the planet. It's known as the 'Jewel of the System'."

"I love looking at this stuff. Gives me ideas. In fact, yesterday. When that alien was cloaked and you couldn't tell where he was firing from."

"Yeah?"

"Why isn't there a program to detect the point of origin of the attacker?"

"It's scrambled."

"You haven't asked, but I think you damn aliens are over thinking some of this shit."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Such as?"

"Do you know how I found the ship yesterday? I wasn't just flying around hoping to run into it."

"I imagine when you got close enough to it, you could detect it on a radar. I've done that on a ship before."

"See, you're over thinking it."

He crossed his arms, "Simplify it."

"Thermography. Infrared radiation. Heat vision. Whatever you would call it. I could see it clearly in my suit. I didn't realize it wasn't a thing you had on your ship until I was talking to Legate about it today."

"Heat vision. Why do you have that on your suit?"

"So, I can see in the dark. It really helps to find the bad guys in the desert."

"Makes sense."

"I could design a radar based on the heat of the weapon, rather than the sound, or images from satellite. Any cloaking device could be seen through."

The Doctor nodded his head and looked impressed.

"Wouldn't that work? A heat detection sensor? You could see the engines and life support on the ship. Even heat from the bodies of the people on it."

The Doctor sat back with a smile on his face. "That's brilliant! Damn, Tony. You are clever."

Tony looked back at Sam, "Your Dad acts like that is such a surprise Sam. I am a weapons developer after all. With a crazy name."

The Doctor laughed, "Tony is a name unique to Earth. I've never thought about it, but I don't believe I'd heard it outside of there."

Tony smiled, "We should introduce me as Anthony and see if anyone can say that."

He smiled, "They wouldn't be able to. They can probably pronounce 'Stark' easier. What is your full name?"

Tony closed his eyes, "I'm not even going to start introducing myself as Edward. Fuck that."

"Edward? Really?"

"I told you my old man didn't like me. Anthony Edward Stark."

"Where did he come up with that name?"

He pointed at him, "You have no room to talk, Storm. Where the hell did that come from?"

The Doctor laughed, "Fair point."

"Edward was his brother's name. Dad's middle name was Anthony, but he told me that was also the name my biological mother gave me."

The Doctor nodded his head and chuckled, "No one would be able to say Edward. Tony is the best option for you out here. Edward. Sounds like 'ed wadiator'. Or ed wadiatoris."

He looked back at him, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It's the official person who reads someone's Last Wishes in a Royal House. A will?"

"Defiantly sticking with my weird ass 'Tony' name then."

"That's my recommendation."

Tony smiled, "So, Storm. It's Johnathon Storm Smith? Seems like there was something else."

"Alexander."

"After Alexander the Great, huh?"

He nodded his head. "A great Alex. Let's leave it that. I was called the Oncoming Storm by an enemy I fought for centuries. Rose always found it, interesting. So, she recommended it. I wouldn't have kept it. But, it was for her."

"You two are so disgusting."

He laughed quietly, "You and Pepper aren't like that?"

"Nah. I'm not like that with anyone. I mean, I don't know where this with Pepper is going."

He pat his foot. "Stay home longer than a week and then decide. Don't make decisions like that out here."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tell me. How do you know?"

He stood up and stretched his back. "You just know."

"That's it? What sort of shitty advice is that?"

He chuckled, "I can't change the truth, you just know-"

"You just suck. That's worthless."

He continued to laugh under his breath. "I'm not kidding. It's just….something you know."

"So, you knew with Rose?"

He bit his lip. "That was complicated. I couldn't have had a relationship with her in the other Dimension."

"Want to explain that?"

He was already shaking his head. "Nope. Completely different situation than yours."

Tony groaned as he closed his eyes and relaxed. "Fine. I'll just accept that 'I'll know.' Right now, I don't know. I really, just don't know."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Something up?"

Tony didn't open his eyes. "I don't want to talk about it at the moment. I'm relaxing."

"Alright."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Thank you for bringing me out here, man. I love this shit. No one knows me. No one can even say my name. And the technology is amazing. I have more ideas from this trip than I've ever had in my life. Getting hit by that missile was the best thing that could have happened to me."

He smiled, "Yep, you're baked."

"Fucker."

"Pothead."

"Hey, I've not touched that stuff in…..a while." He decided.

The Doctor laughed.

"Pepper would kick my ass."

"Yeah, she probably would."

"Do you know they don't have cars here? Floating or just normal cars? What the hell?"

The Doctor laughed, "You're so American. Of course you spotted that."

"How the hell do they live without them?"

"I asked the same thing about your world when I first got there."

"Huh. I guess, you probably did." He relaxed and closed his eyes.

"Tony, are you going to sleep?"

"Call for me some chips. I have a feeling I'm going want to eat in about thirty minutes."

The Doctor shook his head as he smiled. "That's just sad, man."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx


	52. Chapter 52 - Staying In

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 52 - Staying In

Tony woke up a short while later. He lay on the sofa in the Doctor's suite in the castle. He heard a mechanical voice saying a strange word. Then he heard Genie's voice repeat the word, quietly. He didn't open his eyes as he stretched out his arm and found Genie's head. She was sitting in the floor in front of him at the small table between the sofas. He held the top of her head and she laughed.

"Hi Tony." She giggled.

"What are you saying, Lizard?" he asked her.

She turned around and smiled at him. "Daddy told me not to bother you. I was just drawing a picture."

He rubbed his face and turned to look at her. He mocked her English accent. "Drawing a picture, you say?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I do not sound like that."

He laughed as he sat up and put back on his t-shirt. He heard the strange mechanical voice again say an odd word. He rubbed his face as he sat back and became more awake. "Gene. Where's your Dad?"

"Giving Sam a bath." She told him as she continued to work on her drawing. Tony watched her put the lid back on the marker she was using. When she took the lid off of another one, the mechanical voice said another word.

"Gene. Let me see that."

She handed him the marker she held. "They talk when you take the caps off. Isn't that clever? Daddy says they are saying the color."

Tony looked impressed as he handed her back the marker. "That's interesting. Why doesn't the Universal Translator pick them up?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. And look at this."

Tony watched her make a small line on the paper. The marker said a word. Genie looked back at him. "That means 'one.' I can make another one and it will say 'two'. See?" She made another mark and the marker said another word.

Tony smiled as he picked up another marker and looked at it closer. "That is really neat. Where did you get these?"

"They were in this pack Ma'am Ress gave to me." Genie nodded at a pack that sat next to her. Tony opened it up and looked through it. There were all sorts of small, brightly colored toys that he couldn't wait to get a closer look at.

Genie pointed at a mug that sat on the table next to her. "Daddy made you a cup of coffee. He didn't think you would sleep much longer."

Tony sipped the coffee that was still warm and exhaled. "Your Dad is awesome."

Genie smiled back at Tony.

Rose and Ashena walked into the suite. Tony turned and looked at him. "Well, hello there, ladies."

Genie stood up and ran to Rose, who knelt down and embraced her. "Have you had a lovely time today?"

Genie smiled as she led her back to the table. "I have. Daddy just brought me back. Ma'am Ress is so very nice. She gave me some markers that speak, and a pack full of stuff."

Rose smiled at her daughter's excitement. "That was very nice of her."

Tony rubbed his head as he sipped his coffee, "Who is this Ma'am Ress?"

Ashena smiled, "Her name is Cressida. The children call her 'Ress.' She's one of the ladies who watch the children during the day for the palace. She's a very sweet girl."

He pointed at her. "Oh, that makes sense then."

Genie smiled at Tony. "You met her! She thinks you have a strange name."

"I did?"

"When you came to see me with Daddy. She was the lady in there. She said that you were cute. I had to help her learn your name."

Tony bit his lip as he laughed under his breath. "Well, how about that?"

Rose and Ashena laughed at his reaction.

Ashena smiled, "Tony is a very odd name for us here. Logan had to coach me on how to say it after I met you."

Rose looked at Tony sipping the coffee. His hair stuck up on one side oddly. "You look like you just woke up."

He nodded his head. "I took a nap. Sam talked me and John both into one. He's extremely convincing."

Rose smiled. "John took a nap?"

Tony nodded his head and drank some more of his coffee.

Rose looked back at Ashena. "I can tell when he's sleeping. That shows how much fun we were having. I didn't even notice."

Ashena smiled as there was a knock at the door. After Rose told them to come in, Logan, Legate and Talus entered. Ashena beamed as she saw Logan. "What are you doing here?"

They walked over to her. Logan took her hand and smiled, "Talus has arranged for Legate, Tony and me to go on a tour. See some of this lovely place you call home."

She smiled. "That's wonderful. Let them see anything they would like, Talus."

Talus bowed his head. "Of course, ma'am."

Logan looked at Ashena. "Well, hang on. What are you doing for the next few hours?"

She smiled at him. "I'll be alright. I need to work with my mother on some things."

He nodded his head. "Okay. I just didn't want you to be alone."

Rose smiled, "That's so sweet."

Tony pat Genie on the head, "Want to come with us, Gene?"

"Nah. Licis is taking me to Genevieve's flat to play."

"Who's?" Rose asked, surprised at the name.

Just then, another knock at the door revealed Licis and Lance. They laughed at the full room.

Lance remarked, "Now, this looks like home. Ready to go, Genie? Where is your brother?"

"Daddy is giving him a bath."

Rose smiled, "I'll go check on him. Can you wait just a bit?"

Licis smiled, "Sure."

Rose walked through the bedroom and into the bath. There she found the Doctor singing the Sinatra's song, 'Witchcraft' to Sam. She leaned in the doorway. "What are you guys in here doing?"

He didn't look up as he put Sam into a towel. "Getting clean. Sam asked me to give him a bath. He didn't like smelling like Daddy or Tony. He wanted to smell like himself."

She giggled, "I can understand that. Wants to be his own man."

"Already." The Doctor agreed proudly as he picked him up and kissed his face. Sam laughed as the Doctor turned and looked at Rose. He stopped in his tracks and looked her up and down. She was wearing a lovely blue dress that came to her knees. She wore her hair down, and it had been colored to be a lovely mix of both blond and brown.

He looked puzzled at her. "Were you wearing that when you left?"

She smiled, "Yes. Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I must have been more tired than I thought. It is lovely."

"Thank you. I thought, what the hell? I've dyed my hair so much lately it's probably going to fall out."

He laughed as he walked over to her and kissed her lips quickly. "I love it. It's beautiful."

Rose held her hands out and took Sam. "You have managed to get wet. I'll dress him."

The Doctor looked down at the shirt he wore. "Yep. Sam has discovered the fun of splashing Daddy."

She giggled as she walked over to the bed and lay Sam down. She dressed him as he began to fuss.

She stopped and held up her hands. "Okay. What is wrong?"

The Doctor had taken off his shirt and was looking in the suitcase for another one. "Sam, you have to speak more clearly for your Mum. He wants you to use the powder."

Rose smiled, "Right. Powder."

He pulled on an oxford shirt on, buttoned it and ran his hands through his hair. He looked back at Rose. "Do you need anything out of this?"

"Have you packed Sam a bag for sitter?"

He sat down on the end of the bed. Grimaced and then lay down. Rose noticed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." He told her as he bit his lip. She noticed he continued to keep her shielded as he had all day.

"Licis seems to have big plans-"

He nodded his head. "Yes. There is a huge card game happening at a friend of his flat. He's the father of this child that Genie has become friends with."

"Genevieve?"

"That's her. Yes. I bet they had no idea what they are getting themselves into. Lance is one hell of a card player. I owe him about $28,000 when we get home."

She looked surprised, "$28,000?! What the-?"

He held up his hand. "That was for me and Logan. We played on the ship. I'm supposed to cover Tony's debt, too. So, I'm sure it's more by now."

She closed her eyes, "I'm not even going to get into this. Whatever."

He chuckled at her reaction as she walked out of the bedroom carrying Sam.

XxxxxXxxxxx

After they said their good-byes to Genie and Sam, and the others, the Doctor and Rose were left alone in their suite. They looked back at one another. Rose covered her mouth and giggled. "I'm rather at a loss."

He walked over, took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Well, we have a date tonight. Any ideas of what you would like to do?"

She smiled with her tongue in her teeth. "Oh, I do have a few ideas. But, it involves us staying in."

He smiled like a loon. "You are reading my mind."

They both smiled at one another.

He held her hands, "Hmmm. There is a nebula. It's brilliant. We could take one of the smaller ships and go see it."

She smiled at him. "We could see it another time we're here."

He nodded his head as he looked her up and down. "We could….umm…..go into the city. See some of the little shops. I love a little shop." He smiled like a loon at her.

She pulled him closer and kissed his lips quickly. "We could stay in." She whispered.

He grit his teeth as he looked in her eyes. "Huh. Yeah."

She let go of him and put her hands on her hips. "Alright. Out with it. What is wrong?"

He covered his face. "Ugh. Rose. This isn't a big deal."

"Then don't make it big deal. Just tell me what's wrong."

He dropped his head. "I. Ugh. Believe I'm too sore to…. Stay in."

She covered her mouth. "I did hurt you. You told me you were alright."

He nodded his head. "I am alright. I'm fine."

"You're not. You've been keeping me so shielded all day! Damn it. I should have known."

She threw her hands up at him as she walked over to the sofa and sat down. She crossed her arms and he could feel she was on the verge of crying.

He sat next to her. "Rose. This isn't a problem. I'm not hurt."

"You are! I shouldn't have done that-"

He quickly pointed at her. "No! I loved that! Oh wow. I loved that." He said breathlessly as he sat back and ran his hand through his hair.

He took her hand in his. He could feel she was angry and embarrassed.

He began. "Sweetheart. I'm really-"

She turned and faced him. "You're really not! Don't tell me you are. You weren't able to walk but after the shower, you said you were fine. How bad is it? And be honest with me."

He looked at her, "It's hurt all day. I've been eating chocolate-"

"Chocolate?"

He nodded, "Yeah. That usually helps when I'm hurt."

"I'm so sorry-"

"You have nothing to be sorry for. No."

"But, I hurt you-"

"I'm fine! It wasn't really bad until I woke up from napping with Sam. I went to the loo, and it's been uncomfortable since then. I was going to use some regeneration energy on it, but-

Rose groaned as she ran her hands through her hair. "That's the last thing you're going to do!"

She sat and grit her teeth. He could feel her anger.

He rubbed her hand in his. "I don't know if I've ever told you, but chocolate is wonderful stuff. I was accidently engaged once because I made someone some hot chocolate."

She rolled her eyes and grinned.

Feeling her anger dissipate a bit, he added. "In fact, in 1973, a Swedish confectionery salesman was buried in a coffin made entirely of chocolate."

Rose didn't look at him and smiled. "So random."

He nodded his head and smiled. "Yeah, he had a bit of a sweet tooth. Not as bad as Alexander the Great. He had his remains put into a large crock of honey."

She looked back at him, "Is that even true?"

"Of course it's true! Why do you even ask me that?" He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm still cross with you. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I knew you would be upset. I didn't want you to know. I know how much that took for you to do that. I feel like you are beginning to accept this new life and I didn't want to discourage you." He kissed her hand.

"Especially with something that gives you so much pleasure."

He closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh, wow. So much."

She giggled at his reaction. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Rose. I love you so much. I shouldn't have kept it from you."

She sighed, "I just feel like you don't tell me the important stuff. I need you to tell me things."

He nodded his head.

"Tony said we don't talk to one another. He said that I keep as much stuff from you as you do from me?"

He looked puzzled at her. "What? What are you keeping from me?"

She closed her eyes. "Nevermind. It was something he said-"

"Well, I can go ask Tony. He would tell me."

"Oh, shit he wouldn't know." Rose insisted.

"Tony is right. I should tell you more things. Like, for example…ummm. Pete told me that Howie has arrested his Vice President. He's behind a lot of these attacks."

"What? He is?"

He nodded his head. "Yep. Lewis has been working on it. We'll probably have to testify at some point in court. You don't have to. But, I plan to go."

Rose pulled her legs up under her. "That's remarkable. The Vice President?"

He nodded his head. "Oh, I've been chatting with Lewis all day about it. He's working with Tony's friend, Steve, on it. They have a lot of evidence on him and some members of the CIA. Oh, it's a mess."

He could feel Rose's disappointment.

"Why do you feel like that? I thought you would be pleased?" He asked.

"You'll be all wrapped up in that when we return."

He shook his head, "I can't do anything with that. I'm directly involved."

She shook her head. "I'm being selfish. I've just not seen you much at all in the past few days."

He nodded his head. "I know. I've missed you. I accidently found one of your notes I left you when I was packing, so I've rehidden it."

She smiled at him. "Here?"

"Oh, I won't tell." He teased her.

Rose looked back out of the windows at the snowy canyon in front of them. The light from the first sun had gone, and the second sun seemed to be setting. The sky was painted beautiful colors which seemed to reflect off of the snow topped castle that wrapped around the large canyon.

"So, it's over?"

He shook his head. "Oh, no. But, it's a start. I'll never rest easy on Earth. It's just…too dangerous there. The Tyler family is just so well known."

"Have you given anymore thought to Tuwo's offer?"

He nodded his head. "I have. I know you are all for it, but with Clagl gone now….I'm certain we'll be here often. At least for a while. I spoke to Pete about stepping down as Director. That didn't go over well. Not at all."

"What did he say?"

He rubbed his face and groaned, "Oh, I don't even want to go into it. But, he made some good points."

"Such as?"

"He feels if we're always traveling and there's nothing to tie us back to Earth, then we simply will stop coming back as often. We need to spend as much time as we can there."

"Why?"

He bit his lip as he looked back at her. "Rose. We will probably have a TARDIS in a few years and will be able to go back and do anything. Except the time we have already experienced. We can't come back and visit this point. You have your family for only a short period of time, and then that's it. I don't want you to miss anything."

She nodded her head as she looked down at his hand that she held. "But, you want to take his offer. I can feel it."

He sighed, "I do. I'll fully admit it. I could help so many in a position like that. But-"

"Then it's settled." She smiled at him.

He ran his hand through her hair and returned her smile. "Yeah?"

"We can travel back and forth. Bring Dad, Tony or whoever. They would love it."

He laughed quietly and nodded his head. "Jackie Tyler in space. Can you imagine?"

Rose smiled, "She won't like it. I doubt you will ever get her out here."

He chuckled. "Ah. She might surprise you yet."

"Baby. I feel so much safer out here. Our island is the only place I really feel safe at home. Out here, a million miles away from all of trouble, I don't even have to think about it. It's so peaceful."

He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Rose. It will be alright. I'll do anything to keep you safe."

She smiled as she rubbed his thigh. "I know. Will you tell me something else?"

He sat up and propped his arm on the back of the sofa. "Maybe."

"The prisoner that I killed…" she looked at him. He didn't change his expression or emotion. "Did you know that was him?"

He shook his head. "No. Not at first. Jack and Jake caught him before he killed Thomas Trout. They arrested him and brought him to Torchwood. He was using a different name than what Pete told me. But, when Pete saw him on the ship, and attacked him. I guessed it was him by his reaction."

"Dad attacked him?"

He nodded his head as he looked at the sunset. "He slammed his head onto the table and broke his nose. Then he told me it was him."

Rose could feel his anger. He ran his hand through his hair.

She rubbed his thigh, "Will you tell me what you did to him?"

He shook his head. "Things I'm not proud of, and would rather not speak of. Things I've not done since the war. Lewis wanted me to just kill him, and have it be done. But, I didn't want to look back on it one day and realize I should have done something differently."

"Now that it's over, would you have done anything differently?"

He took a deep breath, "I would have told you sooner that he was there. That I knew. I just…"

"Yeah. I know."

"I know it's something you don't want to talk about. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

She snuggled into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. They watched the sunset together and he kissed her head.

"There were five of them. Six, once. They had a guy who kept a look out and redirected anyone away from the lab while they were there. No one knew about it. I was told if I said anything, they would kill my Mum. My Dad. Tony. I tried to tell Mickey, but he was sure that I was infatuated with the guy that he wouldn't listen. It made me so angry, that I hit him. I remember being angry, just all of the time. I tried not to be alone anywhere, but it would happen."

"He became obsessed with the idea of us. Me and him. He was sure that if I would become pregnant, I would be forced to marry him. I told him he was completely mad. A few days after he told me that, I went to my first self defense training at Torchwood. He volunteered to partner with me. I remember kicking him square in the balls."

He held her closely and kissed his her head. "He deserved worse."

"Oh, he did. He was sent out on an assignment and I came down with the flu. Or something. We never found out why I got so sick. I returned to the lab and it happened again. He, and his guys, came in. Tosh and Malcolm had been called away. He told me not to worry about calling them or anyone. He was determined I had to be pregnant by then, and he was going to….." her voice trailed off as she started to cry.

He held her close, "It's alright. You're safe." He whispered.

She couldn't speak anymore. She began to speak in his mind. _'I honestly couldn't tell you what happened. I don't remember. I suppose I've blocked it out. I remember thinking that I was going to die. And I could only think of how I would never get home. Never see you again. I either, passed out, or was knocked out. I don't know which. I remember waking up in the hospital, days later. Dad was there with me. I hurt everywhere, and I shouldn't have lived through it. Mickey couldn't forgive himself and apologized to me everyday for not listening.'_

"Did you forgive him?"

 _'In some small way, I never have. We grew up together and he knew me better than anyone ever did. He should have known I needed his help.'_

"When you found me, he came to get you."

 _'He came because Mum made him bring her. I wasn't involved in that. Why do you think he was so quick to stay on that side? His Grand had passed away, I just couldn't…'_

He laid his forehead to the top of her head again.

She continued, _'Dad told Mum that I was sick again. The same odd sickness I had before. That kept her off of our case when I came home. Thankfully, I never had to tell her. She was busy with Tony, though. He was little. A bit older than Sam. I remember Dad would come into my bedroom every afternoon and bring me dinner. He would sit with me and tell me all about his day, or what crazy thing Howie had done while I would eat a bit. He would sometimes sit in there all night long with me. He would sleep, sitting up next to me on the sofa as we watched telly. It was during that time that he became, 'Dad'. I look back at it now, especially having Genie, and admire him even that much more. He told me everyday how strong I was, and how I would get through this.'_

She was proper sobbing. He leaned up and a handed her tissue. _'It was still too much. I hated it here. I had lost everything. I even felt as though I had lost Mum. She had Tony and she didn't need me. She talked a lot about our new life and how wonderful it was. I was miserable. I decided at that point, I was leaving. I wanted to return. I read a book about traveling between Dimensions and how impossible it was. That's all I honestly understood from that book. And it made me just feel stupid. I hit a low point and decided I was trapped here. I took every pill the doctors had given me. I went to sleep, fully expecting never to wake up. And then I did. I was such an idiot, I couldn't even off myself. Mum came in that morning and told me she was going somewhere. I don't remember where. She said my hair was a fright so I decided to take a bath. While I was in there, I cut my wrists and relaxed in the tub as I saw myself bleed out. I knew I was successful then. Then, I woke up and Dad was giving me CPR as I lay on the bathroom floor. One look at his face and I knew I couldn't do that to him. After I woke up, he held me and cried until the Torchwood doctors got there to reassure him that I was okay. My telepathy and empathy became so much stronger after that happened.'_

 _'Dad brought Melissa to the house and we started having sessions there. Dad sat with me and held my hand in each one. No matter what I said, I could feel he loved me. That he wanted to protect me. He became the Dad I had lost. I told him I wanted to return to the other Dimension, but felt that I was too stupid to figure it out. He told me that I was his daughter and he would move Heaven and Earth if he had to for me to realize I could do anything I was determined to. He was amazing. He still is amazing.'_

He smiled, "So is his daughter. I see where she gets it."

She looked at him as he wiped the tears from her eyes. She whimpered, "I'm so sorry, this is hardly date chat."

"This is important. Rose, you can talk to me about anything. It doesn't matter when. Now was a perfect time."

She rolled her eyes as she wiped her nose. "On a beautiful planet. Without children. Just you and me."

He caressed her cheek. "Well, yeah."

She could feel how sincere he was. She took a deep breath and groaned. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I've wanted to tell you, I just knew you would blame yourself. And it wasn't your fault."

"You're right. When I first was told, that's exactly how I felt."

She shook her head. "It's not. Please don't think that."

He groaned, "Let me worry about you for a change, please. Let me do my damn job, woman. Everything is not about me. This is about you."

She smiled at that. "Alright. I won't argue."

"Peter Tyler is one of my dearest friends. I've always admired him. I owe him more than I can ever repay."

"For what, Baby? He was just being a father."

He nodded his head. "That's true. But he did it, brilliantly."

She rolled her eyes as she sat up and got another tissue. He pat her thigh. "Stay here a bit. I have something you will love."

She watched as he slowly got up and stretched his back. He walked over to the table that was loaded with all sorts of "nibbles" as he called it. She watched him ask for something from the food replicator as he rubbed his back. When he returned to the sofa and sat down, he had two glasses and a bottle of wine in a bottle decorated lavishly with metal and jewels.

He looked back at her and cupped her face. He looked into her eyes, "Rose. Thank you for telling me about this. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I'm not the man I once was. There are things I will kill for. Keeping you safe is one of them. Alright?"

His words surprised her. He felt her shock.

He smiled at her. "Sweetheart. There's no reason to feel that way."

She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Sometimes, you frighten me."

He smiled, "I would never hurt you. You know that. Just like you would never hurt me."

She sighed, "Even though I have-"

He smiled, "That. Doesn't count. May I kiss you, Rose? Proper? We're together and have both been through Hell to be able to sit on his couch together and hold one another. I adore being able to touch you. I had no idea how much you trusted me. You've allowed me to kiss you since we were both dropped off on that damn beach. You are so brave. I love you."

She leaned over and her lips met his. She held the front of his shirt in her fists as she allowed his tongue to come into her mouth and dance with hers. She was able to catch it after it had darted into her mouth and sucked it. He moaned and then she heard in her head. _'Oh wow. That's new.'_

She could feel his lust grow as they continued to snog. Suddenly he stopped and held up his finger. "Oh, wait. We don't want to miss it."

She was confused until he looked back at the sunset. She understood as it dipped behind the canyon and disappeared. She smiled at him as he smiled back at her. "We've seen the sunset now on two worlds. Let's make it more. What do you say?"

She smiled, "I love you. Yes. Let's make that a thing we always do."

He leaned in and rubbed his nose to hers, "Like other things we do on other planets."

She giggled as she caught his lips and kissed him again.

She heard his voice in her head, _'I love kissing you. I could do this all night. Are you really alright with staying in?'_

She smiled as she pulled his shirt closer to her, _'Yes. It's what I want.'_

He smiled under her enthusiastic kiss. _'Even if it's your birthday?'_

She stopped kissing him, "What?"

He smiled, "You didn't think I would forget did you? I knew you didn't want a big deal made, so I didn't even tell Genie."

She closed her eyes and covered her mouth as she smiled. He smiled back at her and poured them both some wine. He handed it to her. "Happy birthday, my dear. If there was only one thing I could give you, it would be the ability to see yourself through my eyes. Then you would realize how precious you are to me."

She smiled they toasted. They both sipped the wine. Rose looked down at the glass, "Wow. Oh that's strange."

He laughed as he poured her some more. "This is something I've not had in a very long time."

Rose looked down at the blue wine in her glass. "Is this the wine you told me about?"

He smelled of it. "Yes, this is it. It's called 'Hyacintho Vinum', which literally means 'blue wine.' I asked Ashena about it, and she told me they had it here. We can have as much as we want. Although, this bottle will knock both of us on our ass. Pace yourself."

She rose the glass and smelled it. "It smells like…."

He smiled, "It smells and tastes different to everyone. The Legend is it tastes like your most favorite thing. The thing you love the most."

She smiled as she held it up, "Then cheers."

He clanged glasses with her again. They sipped it. He looked at it. "That tastes different than I remember."

She smiled, "When was the last time you drank it?"

"A very long time ago. But, what I love the most changed since then."

She smiled, "What does it taste like now?"

He blushed as he ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not certain." He sipped it again and thought. "Yeah. I think that's what that is."

"What?" She asked.

He grit his teeth as he refilled his glass. "I need some more to be for sure."

"Phhhh…." She sipped hers again. "Tell me what it used to taste like for you."

He smiled, "Old wood. That odd smell it has. That and oil."

She rubbed his chest and laughed, "The TARDIS. That's what it tasted like to you. You've had it more recently than I thought."

"What does yours taste like?" He asked as he rested his head on his fist and looked at her.

She smiled, "You. The way you smell when you are standing in the shower with me."

He smiled and sipped it again.

"Okay, I told you. Tell me what it tastes like to you." She insisted.

He rubbed his face. "It takes like…..you… when…we make love and …"

"The candy? My candy?" She filled in.

He chuckled, "Yes. That."

They both laughed.

Rose looked out of the window again. The stars had came out. "This is wonderful. I know we've been on the ship together, and you have been incredibility busy the last few days. I'm not complaining. Not at all. But, I feel as though I've really not seen you."

He sipped the wine, "I saw you for an hour and 47 minutes this morning. Oh yes. 41 minutes that will live in my memory."

She sighed. "That was crazy. I shouldn't have done that-"

"Ah! No, it's alright. I loved it. How did you do that?"

She looked down at her wine, "I just imagined myself, doing that to you. It was like when I move things, without seeing them. I just had to think about what I wanted to do, and well…."

"Really?"

She blushed as she looked back at him. "When you were busy with the search, I gave Genie some milk with a straw. She went to play without finishing it. It was sitting on the table, across from me. She had gone to bed when I noticed it. I looked up from my paperwork and imagined sucking on the straw. I saw the milk come up in the straw and it spilled all over the table. I practiced each night. I wanted to make sure I could do it."

He nodded his head. "You are welcome to experiment on me, anytime."

She laughed with him. "You're not kidding. That's some strong stuff." She sat her glass down and held her head.

He laughed at her. "It is really strong. Oh, I'm loving this."

"How long do we have sitters for?"

He finished his glass and sat it back on the table. "All night. Licis and Lance plan to stay over there and play cards. Lance is winning and Licis is looking to settle a score."

"Seriously?"

He nodded his head. "Yep! They just told me that Sam is getting the royal treatment from Genevieve's Mum. She's rocking him and singing."

She smiled, "He's so happy. He really likes her."

"I hope they don't expect him to sleep in a sperm cot." He looked serious at the realization.

She laughed at him.

He rubbed his face and groaned, "I might need to go rescue my son. I can't let that happen."

"He'll be fine." She put her tongue in her teeth and smiled at him. "So, we're just going to stay in all night and snog?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Well. It's your birthday. I'm really not going to be able to do anything-"

She held her hand up. "Okay. First. It's not my birthday."

He looked confused, "It's not?"

She smiled, "No."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Hang on, yes it is-"

"No, it's not. You plum. My birthday was yesterday."

He moaned as he lay down on the sofa. "Shit. It was. I did miss it. Damn it. Rose, I'm sorry. I am complete rubbish at this." He rubbed his face and she felt how absent minded he already was. He had lowered his shielding and she could feel his pain in his back and his groin.

"Baby, it's really alright. You were a bit busy yesterday. We can celebrate it anytime you want. It's really not a big deal." She was sitting at his waist and unfastened his jeans.

He felt her and looked up at her suddenly. "Rose, it's alright-"

"I can feel how uncomfortable you are here. Just lay back and let me do something."

He sighed and lay back. He helped her push down his jeans and pants. He closed his eyes as he said something in Gallifreyan.

"Tell me what you just said."

He chuckled, "An old Gallifreyen saying."

"What's that?" She could feel his playful mood and smiled.

"Never argue with a woman who is removing your clothes." He teased.

She shook her head and giggled at him.

She lay her hand on his groin and felt his pain. She imagined a light and one appeared. She was grateful he had his eyes closed. She raised one of her hands and pointed to where she wanted the light to go. It disappeared into his abdomen. He didn't seem to notice. She imagined it surrounded the area that hurt and was uncomfortable. She put all of the pain into the light and then motioned for it to come back out. It reappeared in front of her. She blew it and it disappeared. She smiled as she realized she didn't feel pain any longer coming from him. She leaned down and kissed the tip. He opened his eyes as she lay down on top of him. He smiled and cupped her face with his hands.

"How's that?" she whispered.

He smiled like a loon. "So much better. Completely fit. It's going to be a hell of a 'Not Birthday' for you."

Her lips met his and they began to snog again. She felt how absent minded he was. He held his thumbs to her cheeks and sat up with her. She was able to catch his tongue in her mouth once again and suck it. She felt his enthusiasm grow.

He put his hands under her dress. She felt his fingers pull at the elastic on her knickers. _'These feel lacey.'_ He told her.

She smiled as they continued to kiss. _'Maybe they are.'_

He smiled and pulled them off of her. He slipped his fingers inside of her and found her spot easily. She moaned.

"Do you want to stay out here? Would you rather go to the bedroom?" He whispered.

She took off her dress and bra, and tossed them both on the floor.

He smiled at her. "Oh, we're staying here."

She straddled his waist as he lay back. He kicked his jeans and pants into the floor. She unbuttoned his oxford as she continued to kiss him. He sipped inside of her easily. They panted together.

"You're alright?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." He smiled as she caught his lips again.

 _'Rose, I'm sorry about your birthday.'_ He told her as they snogged.

 _'Let's just pretend it is today. Alright?'_

He smiled at her as she looked into his eyes. "Okay. It is today."

She smiled at him with her tongue in her teeth. "See, that wasn't that hard."

"A lot harder than I planned it would be tonight." He teased.

She smiled. "We need more wine."

They snogged as he sat up with her on his lap. She kissed his neck as he reached around with her on his lap and poured them both some more wine. They both had another glass and sat the empty glasses back on the table. He picked her up and walked over to the large window. She lay down on the floor and watched him take off his shirt and lay on top of her. He rubbed her breasts and kissed her neck. She turned her head and looked out of the window. He whispered to her as he kissed her ear. "Look at all of the stars, Rose. I'll take you to see each one of them. We'll make love as you feel the warmth of each one. As many times as you want to."

She looked back in his eyes, "I look forward to it."

He crashed his lips into hers and continued to snog her. He rose her legs and sat them on his shoulders as he entered her. She shouted as he kissed her and moaned. He continued to thrust until they were both covered in sweat. He lay on the floor next to her once they had finished. They both tried to catch their breath for a few minutes.

He sat up and poured them some more wine. She smiled as he handed it to her. "My head is already spinning. I'm not drinking this until we go to the bedroom. I'm worried I won't be able to walk after another glass of this."

He drank all of his and nodded his head. "Right. Come on then."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around him and they walked slowly into the bedroom, snogging the entire distance.

XxxxxxXxxxxxx


	53. Chapter 53 - Schedules

XxxxxxXxxxxxx

Chapter 53 - Schedules

After hours of love making and drinking the strong wine, they had fallen asleep in one another's arms completely exhausted and covered in sweat. After a rest, Rose woke up and put on her robe. It was still dark outside of the huge window. Her head felt strange from the wine.

She went to the loo. Then walked quietly into the sitting room and had some nibbles.

Carrying a glass of water, she walked back into the bedroom. She giggled at the sight in front of her when she returned. The Doctor, still asleep, had rolled over on his stomach. His bare bum was the first thing she noticed.

After setting down the water on the table next to the bed, she climbed onto the bed and lay down facing him. She kissed him on the end of the nose. "You have a cute bum, Doctor."

He smiled at her without opening his eyes. "You should see the rest of me. This body isn't that bad."

"Oh, I have-"

"And?" he asked.

"I completely agree. Although, I imagine the one before wasn't terrible either."

He smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "You never saw all of that one. Tell me, were you checking me out then?"

She smiled, "Oh, I was. Were you checking me out? Honestly?"

He put his hand on her cheek and returned her smile, "You know the answer to that."

She laughed as she grabbed the duvet and recovered both of them. He rolled onto his side and put his hand on her hip. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him as she ran her hand through his hair. She could feel his apprehension.

She looked at him curiously, "Baby, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Ugh. Nevermind." He pulled himself closer to her and started to snog her again. She teased him as they kissed, _'I can feel that. Do you need another go? That would make, what? Five? Six times-'_

He smiled at her, "Not counting."

She giggled. "Alright. I brought you some water. It's just over there on the table."

He sat up and took the water. He drank the entire glass and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Rose. I really needed that."

She lay on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her after he sat the glass back on the table. "Did you get enough rest?"

He didn't open his eyes and lifted his eyebrows, "You want another go. That's what you are on about."

She rolled her eyes. "I won't tell you no, but maybe we should wait a bit."

He sighed in relief. "I'm good with that plan."

"Still catching your breath?"

"Since that very first kiss on the beach."

She smiled and sat up to look at him. "Baby. Tell me what you are thinking about?"

He didn't open his eyes, "It's hardly pillow talk."

She ran her hand across his chest. "You need to talk about it. What is it?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Rose. I have wanted to go back and prevent that from happening to you. Pete told me not to. He saw it as a fixed point. What do you think?"

She rubbed the stubble on his face, "Baby. It's in the past-"

He shook his head. "It's the same to me. I can change it. Keep it from ever happening. It kills me what you have been through. You shouldn't have had to-"

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. "No! Dad is right."

He sighed and she felt his hand rub her arm. "Rose. Please. I can stop this-"

She could feel his sorrow, determination, and apprehension. She opened her eyes and noticed a tear run down his cheek. She wiped it away as she looked into his eyes. She thought for a few moments as she held his gaze. Then quietly whispered, "No."

"Rose, I can see it. It's not fixed. I can take the Vortex Manipulator and go back-"

"Don't you dare!" She held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. "I wouldn't have found you again and now that I have, I won't lose you."

He kissed her cheek and held her. "But-"

She looked at him. He thought the light reflected in her eyes. "Think back. How it was even just a year ago. I was without you. You were without me. I told you that I tried to off myself. Baby, I can't live without you. I saw you lost your will to live without me. Let's not risk it. Don't even think about it. Promise me. This is one you need to let go."

He continued to look at her. He could feel her determination and fear. "Rose-"

She closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Sweetheart, we need to talk about this."

He could feel her anger growing. She didn't open her eyes as she shook her head. "This is so you. I know you want to protect me-"

"More than anything! Why won't you let me?"

Her anger grew even more. She didn't open her eyes. "I'm not talking about this."

"Rose."

She didn't speak to him as she sat there with her eyes closed. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Rose, I don't mean to bring this up. We won't ever talk about it again. It's just-"

She looked at him. He was certain he saw yellow flash across her eyes as she opened them. "It's a fixed point in time. You can't change it. That's when everything changed and I realized what I had to do. I won't let you change that."

He started to argue, but then felt that it had changed. He saw it clearly as the fixed point it had became. He looked at her. "Alright, how did you do that? No one can do that."

She bit her lip and he felt she was on the verge of tears. He quickly embraced her and kissed her head. "It's alright."

He could feel her fear. She whimpered, "What am I turning into?"

He held her tightly, "Shhhh. You are my Rose. I've seen you in the future and you are still my Rose."

She nodded her head. He lay back in the pillows and continued to hold her. He kissed her head and told her quietly. "We're in this together. Everything is alright. We'll sort it out, together. Rest, my dear."

"Don't let me go."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor sat on the hay bale in the barn with the sandy floor. He leaned down, picked up the sand and watched it pour through his fingers to the ground.

"You never change." He heard her voice say with a smile.

He didn't look up at her. "Tell me what happens. Why are you alone?"

"What?" The Bad Wolf asked as she sat down next to him.

He looked at her. "Why are you alone? Where am I?"

"Why do you think I'm alone?"

"Some of the things you have said. You have outlived me, haven't you?"

She looked away. "You were ready. It was such a long life for you."

He shook his head. "That's not what is supposed to happen. That's not right."

"It was up to you."

"Everything is not completely up to me."

"That was. I left it to you. That was your choice."

He picked up another handful of sand, "No. That's not right. I wouldn't leave her."

"You didn't."

He looked surprised, "Well, that doesn't make any sense-"

"Look. I can't talk about that with you-"

"Why the hell not!?"

She smacked his shoulder, "You know why! Don't pretend you don't."

He rubbed his shoulder, "Yeah, I do. Damn it." He groaned.

She giggled, "Oh, I've missed this."

"What? Our arguments?"

"Oh, this isn't even an argument. We had some epic ones. You just wait."

He chuckled. "Oh wow. Spoilers."

She giggled as she rubbed his shoulder. "I'll try to keep them under wraps for you."

He shook his head and smiled. "I would appreciate that."

She nodded, "So, are you finally satisfied that you can't change it?"

He groaned, "No. But, I'll have to be."

She nodded her head. "It's a start."

He took a deep breath as he looked around the barn. "Why do I always come back here?"

"Some things you need to always remember. If you don't remember where you came from, how can you see where you are going?"

He shook his head. "I left this place. This life. For good."

"This is where you are still most comfortable."

He shook his head. "Nah, not here."

She smiled, "Tell me where then."

He picked back up another hand full of sand. "At home. In bed with my wife. That's the place I'm the most comfortable."

The Bad Wolf laughed, "I couldn't appear there. Two of us?"

He smiled as he looked back at her. "Oh. The ultimate!"

They laughed together.

He shook the sand out of his hand, "Why am I sleeping so much? Have you done something?"

She smiled back at him with her tongue in her teeth. "Maybe you're pregnant."

He shook his head and laughed. "Ha! I'm certain that's not it."

She continued to tease him, "Didn't I sleep a lot when I was pregnant with the children?"

The word shocked him, "Children? What?"

She covered her mouth and shook her head. "Sorry, nevermind. No."

He grabbed another hand full of sand and shook it in his hand as he sighed.

She watched him. "She needs you. If you didn't sleep, you wouldn't stop long enough to have those moments with her."

"Oh, hell I would."

"You wouldn't. You came here as a human. She welcomed you to her bed and only sleeps well when you are there. She's grown accustomed to it. She looks forward to it more than she can even tell you."

"So, I help her sleep."

"She is very delicate right now. She thinks she can control it. She needs to rest. She simply needs to sleep."

He nodded his head. "That makes sense. Keeps her level headed. Keeps her from becoming cross so quickly."

"Helps her deal with you." She teased.

He nodded, "That's true."

"This is the best chat we've had."

"But-?"

She smiled proudly, "You always know."

He smiled back at her. "It's my life. What do you need to warn me about?"

She leaned down and grabbed a hand full of sand. She slowly poured it into his hand. "Enjoy this. You told me so often that it was your favorite time of our lives together. But, don't let your guard down. Rose is too delicate to lose anyone. It would devastate her. She can't control it if she becomes upset."

"Who is she going to lose?"

She smiled, "What is the fun in telling you everything?"

He groaned, "When did you think I was enjoying receiving such cryptic messages?"

She rolled her eyes. "You have never changed. I love you. Such a pain in the ass." She leaned over and kissed him on the end of the nose. She leaned back and smiled at him. "Good night, Baby."

XxxxxxxXxxxxx

He woke with a jump. Rose still lay on his chest and his sudden jump woke her. He ran his hand across her head and whispered, "Shhh…. Everything is alright. Go back to sleep."

She rose her head up and looked crossly at him. "I'm not Sam."

He laughed, "Right. Sorry."

She saw a look come across his face that she was all too familiar with. "Police scanner again?"

He nodded his head. "Genie had a bad dream. Legate is with her now."

"Is she alright?"

He rubbed his face and got out of bed. He went to the suitcase and put on his pajamas and a shirt. "Tony is bringing to her to me. He was on his way back down."

Rose sat up in the bed still wearing her robe. "Shall I get dressed?"

His bracelet lit up. He rubbed his face and looked down at it. "You're fine. I'm going to meet him."

Rose asked, "What was that?"

"A reminder to charge my phone. That's odd. I'll have to do that later. Must be something new."

Rose lay back in the bed and watched him.

He climbed back onto the bed and kissed her quickly. "You go back to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

She watched him put on his robe and walk out of the bedroom. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

He walked out into the hallway, running his hands through his hair and yawning. The wall of glass windows had began to show the first sun rising over the canyon. Royal Staff Coordinator Talus was walking towards him talking to a young woman who was quickly taking notes. He dismissed her as he got even with the Doctor and continued to walk with him.

"Good morning, Doctor Smith. Did you have a pleasant evening with your wife?" He asked.

The Doctor smiled back at him. "We did. Thank you. I'm on my way to collect my daughter now."

Talus nodded as he looked back down at a small notebook he carried. "I'll join you to go over your schedule."

He looked at him in surprise, "Schedule?"

Talus nodded his head, "Well, of course. Okay, first. The Queen has asked for you to speak at the Feast tonight."

He nodded his head. "I'll do that. Sure."

Talus made a check next to something on his list. "Your presence is requested by the Queen and the Princess for a meeting this morning."

"Work it in someplace. My schedule probably isn't as loaded as theirs."

"Right. Your little brother called and was extremely excited. He said to tell you thank you."

The Doctor stopped walking and looked at him. "You spoke to my brother?"

Talus smiled, "He's an adorable little boy. I noticed his name sounds similar to your friend you are here with. Is that a common name where you are from?"

He rolled his eyes, "More common than you would think. What else?" They began to walk again.

"Summus has insisted on a debriefing of yesterday's events. That will be held at 9:15. Your Quauhtin will fetch you for that."

He groaned.

"Your ship's repairs are completed and upgrades will be finished by this evening. You are welcome to come up and inspect it after the debriefing. The engineer was most interested in the project you asked him to work on."

He nodded his head. "Yes. That's important. It's a gift for my wife. I'll check on that."

"Also. Tuwo Wenck has arrived and has asked for 30 minutes of your time, before the Feast."

He nodded. "Tony needs to be in that meeting, too. Put it sometime he can attend."

Talus nodded his head and looked down his list again. "Yes, sir. I believe that's all. If I can be of service, let me know."

The Doctor saw Tony walking with someone down the hall. He stopped and turned to Talus. "Thank you, Talus." Talus bowed and walked away. The Doctor turned back to face Tony who carried Genie in his arms. A young, brunette woman walked with him.

Tony whispered to Genie, "And there's someone you know."

Genie turned around and saw him. She held her arms out and cried, "Daddy."

Tony passed her to him. The Doctor held her tightly in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Daddy's got you. What's wrong?"

She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tony rubbed her back. "She had a bad dream and wanted you. It might have been our fault the reason she even woke up. The card game got a little loud."

The woman he was with laughed, "A little?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, a lot then." He pointed at the lady he was with. "You know, Ress?"

"From where the children play? Yes. Nice to see you again."

She smiled at him. "Yes. Tony offered to walk me back to my room." She looked back at Tony and smiled. "That was very kind. Legate will bring your son to you when he wakes up. He was sleeping so peacefully."

The Doctor smiled, "Thank you. So, finished playing cards?"

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "That damn Lance is a card shark."

"How deep in are you?"

"Enough to know to quit."

"That deep?"

"Oh, yes. He's got to be cheating. No one is that damn good."

Ress smiled at Tony's grumbling. "He's been complaining about this all night."

The Doctor felt Genie had drifted back to sleep. He rubbed her back as he continued to hold her, "Tony. Summus has us scheduled to attend a-"

"Debriefing. Yeah. Lance and Licis are forcing me to go. I'll see you there later. You have Gene, so I'm going to escort the lovely Ma'am Ress back to her room." He said as he looked back at the woman and smiled.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right. See you then. Ma'am Ress."

She smiled as she turned around and walked away with Tony.

The Doctor stood holding Genie sleeping in his arms and watched them walk away. He mumbled under his breath. "Oh, this will not end well."

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx


	54. Chapter 54 – Debriefing

XxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 54 – Debriefing

Rose woke up to Genie's laughter and music being played quietly. She rolled over on her back and looked out of the window in her room. The light from the two suns of Andromeda shown through the drapes. She stretched as she felt Sam's happiness. She heard him laugh in the sitting room. Legate's voice laughed back at him.

Then she heard Genie giggle. "Play it again, Legate. He likes it."

She heard the guitar start again as Legate played a song she had never heard before. Genie sang along with him, in a language she didn't recognize. She smiled at the fun they were having.

She rolled over and found a note on the bedside table. She sat up and opened it.

 _'Dearest Rose,_

 _I'm sorry to leave without telling you goodbye, but I'm just in the castle. Summus insisted that I attend a debriefing this morning. Then I have a meeting with Oen and Ashena. I have no idea how long it will take, but I'll return to you as soon as I'm finished. Legate and Logan are watching the rotten children, so take your time getting a shower and getting ready._

 _I wanted to tell you how much I enjoyed last night, but I think you might already know. It does need to be said though. I love every moment we spend together, but I especially love the moments when we make memories we will have our entire lives._

 _I'll never forget how brave you are right now, in this moment. I know this new life is frightening, but I'm here for you. Everything will be alright. 'Rose alright', not 'Doctor alright'._

 _I love you, Rose.'_

She smiled as she folded back up the note.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into a small room with a large table surrounded by chairs. The walls seemed to be carved of white stone. Tall windows filled one entire wall with a beautiful view of the castle with snow capped balconies and eaves throughout. It reminded him of the room he had sat in at the White House with Howie and Pete when they were sorting out the violence against the Tyler family.

The room was full of people. The captains of the three ships that had aided in the search were there along with some of the Quauhtin of the Royal Guard, and the Prime Guard. Everyone turned around and shook the Doctor's hand as soon as they saw him.

Lance was speaking to two other men. He saw the Doctor and walked over to him.

"Morning. I'm so sorry we managed to wake up, Genie. Is she alright?" Lance asked.

"She's fine. She went back to sleep as soon as I got her in my arms. Woke up a very happy, little girl. She said she had a great time."

Lance nodded, "Wonderful. These are some friends of mine. Leontes and Oberon. Leontes is the man who hosted our card game last night."

The Doctor smiled as he shook both of their hands. "Oh! Genevieve's father, then. A pleasure to meet you!"

Leontes smiled, "The pleasure is mine. It's an honor to be in a Primus' presence."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. Licis walked in with Tony. If Tony was nervous about the environment he had found himself in, he was the only one who knew it. He walked over to the Doctor and shook his hand. "Morning John. I'm grateful for that nap your son talked me into yesterday."

"Aren't we both? Tony, meet Leontes and Oberon."

Tony shook their hands, "Yeah, we met last night at the card game."

Lance spotted Summus walk in, "Excuse me. I need to talk to the boss."

Tony put his hands in his pockets and looked at Leontes and Oberon. "So. How bad was it after I left? Did he let up any?"

Leontes laughed, "Not a bit."

Oberon rolled his eyes. "I've demanded another game. We'd love for you to join us again, Tony. Primus?"

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "John? Thoughts?"

"What are you lot playing? Peducko?"

"What else?" Oberon said.

Tony threw his head back to the Doctor. "Maybe we should teach these guys poker. How are you at poker, John?"

He laughed, "I can't even remember the last time I played that."

Tony shook his head. "Hell, you're worthless."

Summus called the meeting to order. They all sat down at the table with Summus at the head. The Doctor, Tony, Licis, and Lance sat on one side of the table and Oberon and Leontes sat across from them with an official looking person who took notes. The captains of the three ships that had aided in the search were also present.

After Summus introduced himself, he pointed to the Doctor and introduced him, " For those of you who don't know him, this is the Primus Doctor Johnathon Smith of the Prime Guard of Terra, and leader of the delegation of the Tyler family who resides there. He is the captain of the _Asclepius_ , and guardian to the Princess Ashena as appointed by the late King Clagl."

Tony leaned over and whispered to him. "I'm still just going to call you John."

He smiled back at Tony.

The lights dimmed and they went through everything that had happened in the past few days. King Clagl's last message was replayed for the room to witness. When the lights came back up, Summus crossed his arms. "Any questions?"

Oberon pointed at the screen. "I'm not clear on the explosion. How did that happen? There was a man in a suit?"

Tony smiled as the Doctor nodded his head. "Tony here was in the suit. He has developed a personal flight suit, is it fair to call it that?"

Tony nodded his head, "I sortof see it as a prosthetic."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Alright. A really high tech prosthetic."

"He can fly around in space with that?" Oberon asked.

Tony nodded his head. "Yes. Or while I'm on the surface of a planet. That's what it was originally developed for."

Leontes was impressed. "It's not a Cyberman."

"No. It has none of that in it. It's something completely of Tony's design." The Doctor reassured him.

Oberon looked at Leontes. "That is fascinating. Is it on your ship currently? I'd love to see it."

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "I could take you up there to see it. Sure. John, is that cool?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah."

Leontes smiled. "Thank you. That would be great!"

Summus nodded his head. "Any further questions?"

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked back down the hall with Lance after the debriefing.

"And where the hell was Poltious?" Lance complained.

"Funny you ask. He's up on the ship. And you need to go relieve him." The Doctor pointed at him.

"What? She's docked." Lance pointed out.

He turned around and faced him. "Lance. It's Christmas. I really hope I'm just being paranoid, but my family travels on that ship. I want to ensure no one is doing something they shouldn't."

Lance put his hands on his hips and looked seriously back at him. "You're right. I'm sorry. See, that's the reason you are the Primus. I'll get up there immediately and help him keep an eye on things."

"Cheers." The Doctor told him as he walked into his suite.

"John!" he heard his voice shout as he saw Tony Tyler run to meet him. He jumped in his arms and embraced him.

"My little brother! You finally made it." He said as he held him.

Jack Harkness sat on the sofa with Rose. "Hello there, good looking!"

Genie laughed as she ran to join her Daddy. He picked her up in his other arm and carried both children to the sofa and sat them down.

He smiled back at him, "Hey Jack. Pete send you?"

"Jackie sent me." He blew his tea, and imitated Jackie Tyler's high pitched voice. "If you think for one minute I'll let my son fly off to some foreign planet on his own, you're barking!"

Rose smiled, "That's pretty good."

Jack smiled, "Yeah? I've been practicing."

The Doctor leaned down and kissed Rose's lips. "Did you get your note?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes. Thank you."

He smiled like a loon at her. "No, thank you."

Jack got up from the sofa. "Gross."

Tony was standing looking out of the window at the canyon. "John. Is that the same castle we're in now?"

The Doctor walked over and knelt behind him. He pointed at it. "The entire castle is built into the canyon wall. I was in a room this morning where they carved the room into the canyon wall. It was stunning. Why do you think they would build the castle inside of the mountain?"

Genie put her hand on his shoulder. "To keep it safe."

He smiled, "Right. Think back to the stories I've told you both. Is there a castle on Earth like this?"

Tony shook his head. "Not this big. No way."

Genie was tapping her chin. "The castle in the cave! Right?"

He smiled proudly at her. "Yes."

Tony turned to him, "Oh, I remember that! The man who was king was killed by a cannon! Boom! Then the castle was destroyed because of an earthquake. The original owner was a thief. He used the secret passageways to bring in his stolen treasures-"

Genie added, "Then when the castle was under siege, they brought in food through those same passageways. Right, Daddy?"

He smiled proudly. "You two are so clever. That's right."

Tony shook his head. "But, John. That was just a story. That never really happened."

"Oh! But, it did! It is called Predjama Castle, and still stands today. After the earthquake, it was rebuilt. Hundreds of years ago. We'll go to see it. It's in….ummm…. Slovenia. They have great desserts there!"

Genie rolled her eyes. "You don't need that. You eat too much sugar." She walked away from them.

Tony turned around and looked at the Doctor's face. He asked quietly. "Jack said we're on another planet. Is that true?"

He smiled at him as he held his hands, "It's true."

"We aren't going to see any strange aliens are we?"

He laughed at him. "I can't promise that. There are a lot of people coming from all over the galaxy to be part of a party they are having tonight. But, I can promise you that you will be safe. Completely. Alright?"

Tony wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck. The Doctor picked him back up and carried him to the sofa. Jack and Rose were laughing about something.

He looked back to Rose. "What? What have I missed?"

Rose laughed, "I was telling him about Logan hitting you yesterday. I didn't get to see it."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you see what I live with, Tony?"

Jack laughed, "Kid knocked you on your ass. I would have paid good money to have seen that."

Genie got Tony's attention and they ran off to the children's bedroom together. Rose sat down her tea, "Sam needs his mum. Excuse me." She walked to the bedroom just as Sam started to cry. Jack looked back at the Doctor and sipped his tea.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Well."

Jack smiled at him and said quietly. "Jake says you have increased security on Pete and Jackie, but they aren't to know it. What's going on?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "I had a warning."

"From who?"

He shook his head. "No one you know."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Sure about that?"

The Doctor looked back over at the bedroom where Rose had disappeared. He called, "Rose. I need to go show Jack something real quick. Is that alright?"

"Sure." Her voice called out.

Jack joined him as they stepped out into the hallway. They walked to the large wall of windows and looked back at the canyon.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and looked back at Jack. "I need to talk to you about this. You're probably one of the few that would understand."

Jack sipped his tea. "Alright. Go."

"The Bad Wolf visits me when I sleep. Like a dream."

"You're sleeping? You've never slept."

"It's a new thing. She's done it to me so I'll lay down with Rose every night."

"Rose alone isn't doing that for you?"

He chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "I have to stay with her so she will sleep. She doesn't sleep well without me there. The Bad Wolf has told me that she needs to rest."

"Rose always slept a lot. How much does she need?" Jack asked as he sipped his tea.

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure. She's told me that she stopped sleeping much at all once she got here."

"Do you think that's from the Bad Wolf?"

"I think it could be from the stress of what she was going through. Her entire life changed once she arrived here."

"Well, that's true. Then dealing with the changes she is going through, too."

He nodded his head. "She is beginning to be more comfortable with it. The idea. But, only with me. She's playing with some of the abilities it is giving to her and it honestly is very frightening. She feels she can control it."

"Do you think she can?"

He shook his head. "Not now. I have no idea what this would even do to someone. I know it won't kill her, but….."

Jack nodded his head. "I hear you. We're on the same page, Doc'."

They stood there as Jack sipped his tea and they looked at the canyon.

Jack finally spoke. "I met a version of you. Or, excuse me, him. Centuries older than you are now."

He looked back at him. "Yeah?"

He nodded his head, "I asked him about Rose. I knew he would probably knock my head off about it, because he's an angry old fart."

The Doctor smiled, "What was said?"

"He told me that if I ever saw her again to tell her that he was sorry. He had always been alone and didn't want that for her."

He shook his head. "Jack. He left me here to die. He knew a Time Lord consciousness cannot exist in a human body. It was terrible. My senses started to die one by one. He sent me here to make a quick exit and avoid any complications with her. He only cared about himself. She went through hell to get back to him. When she got there, he was too wrapped up in himself to even listen."

Jack pointed at him. "Now, you're talking about yourself."

He sighed, "She says she forgives me. But, I don't know if I can forgive myself."

Jack nodded his head. "He told me to talk to you. He knew I would be here one day. He had met me at some point and we had talked about it. So, apparently I go back."

The Doctor nodded his head. "Yeah. I've met you when you are much older. You return. Although, I have no idea how."

Jack smiled, "Still good looking?"

"Oh, so much so that you take on an old title."

Jack nodded. "Well, alright. Something to look forward to."

"What else did he say?"

"He told me….." he bit his lip. "I really shouldn't tell you that. That will really wind you up. I'm not up to dealing with you like that today."

He groaned, "Alright. Don't tell me. But, in the future, your future, you will meet me. And I'll look like this. It will be me in this form. I need you to tell me something."

Jack looked back at him, "What's that?"

"It hurt so badly when Rose left. I honestly lost my will to live. Martha brought me back twice and Donna prevented me from drowning. I just didn't care. To hell with the stars, universes and my responsibilities."

Jack looked surprised, "I didn't know. Damn."

"I need you to tell me that I'm not alone. One day, you will be extremely old. I'll come to visit you in the hospital and you will need to tell me that. It's the only thing that kept me going through that time."

Jack nodded his head. "You are not alone. Alright. I'll do that. Should I mention who you are with?"

He smiled, "No. Let that be a surprise. I'll never believe you. And I don't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he might be with her. She's my wife and the purpose of my life now is not the same as his."

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "Absolutely. But, I need to hear that. It will prevent me from doing something extremely stupid."

"Consider it done, then." Jack nodded.

They looked back out of the large window.

Jack sipped his tea. "So, she's visiting you in your dreams. Did she do that before you came here?"

He turned around and leaned his back on the window. He crossed his arms and thought, "Not that I remember. But, I didn't sleep that much."

"She kept writing Bad Wolf on everything. Do you remember that? It was everywhere. Maybe she was trying to get your attention?"

"That's a fair point. I'll have to ask her."

Jack nodded his head. "It would be interesting to see what she has to say."

"Does she ever visit you?"

Jack looked surprised, "Me? Hell no. Why would she?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Would you even recognize her? She looks just like Rose. She is Rose."

He sipped his tea. "I dream of Rose. Not often, but she's came to talk to me before. We chat."

The Doctor looked surprised, "That's her! What has she told you?"

Jack thought, "I remember, it was right before I came here, I dreamed of her. We were in a diner in London together. She asked if I was happy where I was. I had just gotten out of a relationship and was ready to give my Vortex Manipulator a go. I didn't really care where I ended up. She asked me to stay there for just one more day. That's when I got into that fight with those Daleks. During the fight, I was transported here."

"This conversation happened while you were sleeping."

Jack nodded his head. "Yes. Then once I got here, I had been here a few days. I dreamed of her again. I really can't tell you what we talked about that time. It was very, odd. Not a warning, but maybe as if she was just checking in on me? Does that make sense?"

He smiled, "Yes. Sometimes her messages aren't very clear."

"Why aren't you with her when she appears?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I asked her that just last night. She couldn't give me a straight answer."

"Huh. Interesting."

Talus walked down the hall. "Primus John, sir."

Jack chuckled as he teased him in repeating, "Sir."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Talus. Call me John."

Talus nodded his head. "Certainly. John. The remainder of your delegation has arrived from Terra."

He pointed at Jack. "Yeah, he's right here."

Jack laughed, "Bit behind the times there, Talus."

Talus shook his head. "Forgive me. It's been a long day. Your brother-"

"He's in with my wife. He's fine."

Talus nodded his head. "Right. Okay. Well, if you need anything for them, just ask a member of the staff."

"Right. Thank you."

Talus bowed and started to walk away. He stopped and remembering something, turned around. "I'm so sorry, John. I'm supposed to remind you to see the engineer on your ship. Then you have a meeting with Tuwo Wenck this afternoon."

Jack pat Talus on the back. "Thank you, Talus. I'll make sure 'Sir' gets to where he's supposed to go."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Schedules."

Jack laughed as they walked back into the suite. Rose was feeding Sam. She smiled up at them. "Everything go alright?"

Jack smiled, "Sure. I've never seen the palace. Well, this version of it. It is lovely."

Genie ran up to them. "I'm going back to the playroom to play. Can Tony come?"

Tony leaned on the back on the sofa and looked at them.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Sure. If he wants to. I need to go up the ship and check on the repairs-"

"I'd rather do that!" Tony said enthusiastically.

Jack sat down next to Rose and tickled Sam's cheek with his finger. "I'm going to stay here and keep Rose company. I need to tell her embarrassing stories about this man she's married."

The Doctor groaned, "Don't believe anything he tells you, Rose."

She smiled, "I'll have questions later."

He groaned. "Come along children. Let us away."

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	55. Chapter 55 - Wrists and Bones

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 55 - Wrists and Bones

The Doctor and Tony Tyler appeared on the transporter platform on the Doctor's ship. Timon greeted them. "Well, hello there!"

The Doctor smiled and walked over to shake Timon's hand. "It's nice to see you. Thank you for bringing my little brother out."

The Doctor held Tony's hand. Timon smiled down at him. "He was a great help. Did you tell him you helped us pilot the ship out?"

Tony shook his head. "Nah. I just pressed a few buttons."

The Doctor smiled down at him. "It's still piloting it. Well done!"

Tony beamed.

"Any problems with the _Hamlet_?"

Timon shook his head. "Nah, it was a simple fix. She's running great now. No problems at all. As for your ship, there's not many things left to do up here. Poltious and Lance expressed to me your concerns, so I'm keeping an eye and out and looking over everything."

"Am I being paranoid? Be honest."

Timon shook his head. "You're being cautious."

Tony pointed at the Doctor. "That's a nice way to say you're being paranoid. Relax, John."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "One day, you'll understand why I carry the weight of what I do."

The door opened and Leontes, Oberon and Tony walked into the room. Tony smiled, "Well, Mr. Tyler! Welcome aboard!"

Tony smiled, "Mr. Stark. It's nice to see you." They shook hands.

Tony smiled back at the Doctor. "Jacob didn't come?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, Howie needed him for something. Jack is with Rose."

Stark pointed at young Tony. "Guys, this is my associate, Tony Tyler. Tony, this is Leontes and Oberon. They are Quauhtin like the rest of the guys."

Young Tony shook their hands. "Pleased to meet you both."

Leontes seemed impressed. "What a polite young man. You know there is a playroom for the children at the castle?"

Tony nodded his head. "Yes, sir. I'm aware of it. Genie is there now. I came to see my brother though. I'll probably go there when he attends his party later today."

Leontes nodded his head. "Right then."

Leontes and Oberon transported back to the surface. Tony decided to remain with the Doctor and Tony Tyler.

The Doctor held Tony's hand as he walked with him and Stark through the hallways of the ship.

Young Tony observed, "John. This is strange. The ship is so quiet."

"She's in a space dock. The engines are turned off. They had to make some repairs."

Stark smiled, "Yep. Your brother found someone to shoot at him."

He glared at him. "But, we're fine."

"Cool, John! I'm sorry I missed that!" Tony exclaimed.

Stark smiled back at him. "He's a little boy. Why wouldn't he like that?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "She took good care of us."

"John. Why do you call your ship a 'she'? Is she a girl?"

Stark became excited. "Oh! I know the answer to that one!"

The Doctor looked surprised at him, "You do?"

Stark nodded his head. "It's from Latin. Has to be. Now, John will explain why."

He laughed at him. "Terrible explanation, man. But, you are right. The early term for a ship, specifically in Latin, was the word "navis," which was a feminine term which translates as "ship." By extension, when referring to a sea-going vessel, crew and captains came to use feminine pronouns when referencing the ship directly. So, rather than a gender neutral pronoun like "it," the ship became "she." This translated later into English as a simple tradition, though potentially because English was once also known for having a number of gender specific nouns for objects."

Stark held up his hands, "See! Latin. Got it right!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I think John got it right. Nutter."

Friday's voice came through the Doctor's bracelet. "You have a call from Lewis, sir."

He stopped walking and looked around. "Ummm… Hmmm…. Route it through the Control Room's office. We'll take it in there."

Within a few moments, they had arrived in the Doctor's office. The two Tony's sat on the sofa on either side of the Doctor.

Lewis appeared on the screen sitting next to Steve Rogers. They both smiled as the connection was made.

Stark pointed at his friend. "Steve! Lewis keeping you busy?"

Steve smiled. "Oh, we're getting a lot accomplished here. John, Pete told us that you had been informed about the Vice President."

He nodded his head. "I have. Can Mr. Tyler be present for this meeting?"

Lewis smiled. "Sure! He might be helpful. Hi Tony. Have a good trip out?"

Tony smiled. "Yes. And I even went down to the other planet, Lewis! But, I didn't see any aliens."

Lewis laughed, "Sure about that?"

Tony rubbed his chin. "No. I'm sure I didn't."

Stark leaned down and whispered to him. "How about the one sitting next to you?"

"Oh hell. He doesn't count!" Tony insisted.

The Doctor put his finger over Tony's lips. "Don't swear." He looked back at Lewis. "Alright, what's going on, gentlemen?"

Lewis laughed under his breath, "Anyway. Yes. Security has been increased on the two primaries. As you requested. Who have you received this warning from?"

He shook his head. "It's complex. I can't go into it now."

Steve returned to his paperwork. "Alright. Well, I just had a few questions for you if you have a minute."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Lewis has filled me in on your origins and such, so feel free to be straight with me." Steve told him.

The Doctor looked back at Stark. "Well, he's to the point isn't he?"

Stark nodded. "Oh yes. You are dealing with the original Boy Scout there."

Steve rolled his eyes. "In the report, the incident at the ballet. You sent the children away before anything happened. Did the children see the attackers?"

"No. They were gone for several minutes before they came onto the balcony where we were. Sam and Legate remained with us."

Tony filled in. "John saw some guy wearing a tux and it made him nervous. Tuxs frighten him. So, Daddy tells everyone not to wear them."

The Doctor laughed as he looked down at Tony. "Does he really?"

Tony nodded his head. "He just tells them to be more casual."

Steve smiled at Tony. "Alright. That part was a bit vague. Lewis didn't remember."

"Lewis returned with the children. I think. Wasn't that right?"

Lewis shook his head. "I honestly don't remember. Do you remember, Tony?"

Tony nodded his head. "I have no idea."

Steve looked at the paperwork. "Ah, it doesn't matter. This incident at Camp David. Can you describe the attackers?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Not really. I could probably pick them out of some pictures."

"Did anyone else see them?"

"Hmmm… Jake did. And Lance. Lance could probably ID them."

"You didn't report that?" Steve asked.

"Nope. Lewis has probably explained why."

Steve looked back at Lewis. "Yes. But, Lance didn't report it either?"

"Understand this Steve. There are several things operating here. There is Torchwood, which I'm the Director of. And then there is a unit of Quauhtin, which I'm a Primus of. I ordered both of the men, not report it. The only reason I've told Lewis to inform you about it now is because of this you have put together against the Vice President. I feel like he was probably behind it as well."

Steve nodded his head. "I understand. Lewis has briefed me on Quauhtin and your position."

Tony smiled at him, "Pretty neat, huh?"

Steve smiled at the little boy. "It's a lot to take in. But, yes. Rather swell."

Stark looked back at the Doctor. "Swell. This man is so damn old fashioned."

Steve closed his file and looked back at Lewis. "That's all I had."

Lewis asked, "When do you expect to return?"

"The Feast is tonight. The repairs are nearly complete to the ship, so I imagine we'll be underway in the morning. That will put us there by tea."

Steve looked confused, "What time is that?"

Lewis chuckled, "In the afternoon. Is Stark staying out of trouble?"

Steve laughed, "Ha!"

Stark shook his head. "Now that's just being rude. Why do you assume such about me?"

Lewis smiled at them. "Mr. Tyler!"

Tony sat up on the sofa, "Yes, Lewis?"

"Have a good time, young man. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon with a tall ice cream cone. Sound good?"

Tony smiled, "Thanks, Lewis."

The transmission ended. Stark pat Tony on the knee. "Let's go look at this crazy thing this engineer is building for your sister. It sounds cool."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxx

The Doctor walked into the suite back at the castle. "Rose?"

She walked out of the bedroom with her finger over her lips. "I just got back. Sam is asleep."

He had felt Sam was sleeping. He shook his head. "Sorry. I knew that."

She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He smiled at her. "Where did you go?"

"Ashena took me to be fitted for a dress tonight. It's lovely. I can't wait for you to see it."

He could feel her happiness. He returned her smile and leaned in to kiss her.

She asked. "Where is my little brother?"

He let go of her and ran his hand through his hair. "Ugh! Tony, Genie and Tony are in the playroom with Legate, Jack and Logan. They are all trying out the trampoline. They are completely mad."

She laughed at his apprehension. "Is that why you are so nervous?"

He sat on the sofa and groaned. "It's so damn dangerous. I couldn't stay and watch them break their limbs. I told them to just come get me when I need to put someone back together."

She sat next to him and rubbed his thigh. "They could be alright. Can you relax for a bit?"

"Ha!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sorry. Forgot who I was talking to."

"The human body contains 206 bones. Three in the ear. You lot are a bit strange. The most common bone to break is the wrist. I just repaired Legate's wrist less than 48 hours ago."

"Well, Baby. There is a flaw in your logic here."

He was cranky and groaned, "Yeah? What's that?"

She moved to straddle his lap. "Legate isn't human."

He dropped his head on the back of the sofa. "You're right, he's not. He has even more bones to break. Rose, I'm losing my mind."

She laughed at him and ran her hands through his hair. She whispered, "Tell me why you are so wound up. Is something going on?"

He shook his head. "No. And it's strange. The first Christmas I've had in a few years nothing was going on. It's odd."

"It's New Years Eve. Christmas is over. I think you're fine."

She felt his hands under her dress, on her bum as she looked at him.

He looked up at her face. "You are beautiful. Have I told you that today?"

She ran her hand across the stubble of his face. "You are scruffy."

He chuckled at her as she leaned down and rubbed her nose against his. "Yeah, I need to get ready for this Feast."

He gripped her bum tighter and she kissed his face and neck. "Everything alright on the ship?"

"Rose, when I copy the flat into the ship, that office from our bedroom is completely yours. You need a place to work."

She smiled, "Found that huge stack of paperwork, huh?"

"I was looking for something else. You've been busy."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "I have."

He chuckled, "Forgive me, but I read a bit of it."

She ran her hands through his hair. "Did you?"

He smiled like a loon. "Oh, I did. Wow. Did you understand what you were writing?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "I wrote it didn't I? I was trying to explain it where someone Genie's age could understand it."

He rubbed her bum and smiled at her proudly. "Einstein said that if you can understand it simply, then you truly understand it. It was brilliant. I love it."

She leaned down and her lips met his. As they kissed, she spoke in his head, _'All of physics is either impossible or trivial. It is impossible until you understand it, and then it becomes trivial.'_

He groaned under her kiss and held her tighter. _'Oh, I love this.'_

She continued to kiss him, _'There are many ways of knocking electrons out of atoms. The simplest is to rub two surfaces together. What do you say?'_

He became incredibility enthusiastic. He held her even tighter and continued to snog her. She ran her hands through his hair sending it into every direction.

Someone knocked at the door. He groaned and didn't stop kissing her. _'Send them away. Oh please.'_

She smiled as she rose up. "Baby, that's probably for me."

He closed his eyes tightly and dropped his head on the back of the sofa again. "Damn it. Come in!"

A hand maiden walked in. "Ma'am Rose. The Princess has sent for you."

She kissed him quickly and whispered, "We'll continue this later."

He didn't ease his grip on her.

She smiled. "I'm serious."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Eleven minutes? Please? It will blow your mind."

"It always does. Later, Baby." She blushed as she insisted.

He dropped his hands on the cushions of the sofa dramatically. "Fine. You've nearly worn my lips out anyway."

She giggled at him and kissed him again. "Baby, I need to go. Go shave. We'll continue this later."

"Promise?"

She stood up and laughed, "Of course. You probably need to go put some wrists back together."

He groaned. "Don't remind me."

As she walked out of the door, she turned and looked back at him. He put chapstick on his lips and smiled back at her like a loon. "My favorite flavor!"

She giggled at him.

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	56. Chapter 56 – The Feast

XxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 56 – The Feast

The freshly shaven Doctor, Lance and Poltious, wearing suits, walked into the huge room used for the Feast of the Fallen. The Doctor was in Rose's favorite grey suit with the red silk tie.

The room was rather high up in the castle, and the space between the large stone pillars on one side of the room framed a view of the city beautifully. The first sun had set and the light from the second sun threw beautiful colors on everything the light touched. The room continued outside to a large stone balcony.

White drapes hung off of each large pillar. The room was full of full of round tables with dignitaries and royalty from all over the universe. The room was filled with conversations in many different languages. An orchestra sat on a stage to the side of the room and played a tune very softly.

Lance looked around and took a deep breath. "I've never been to one of these things. Seems rather tame."

The Doctor smiled, "It hasn't gotten started yet. Keep an eye out for Stark. He is probably going to be surprised at this."

Poltious laughed as he pointed over at a table, "That Stark?"

The Doctor saw Tony standing next to the same lady he had escorted back to her flat the night before. He was wearing a dark blue pin-striped suit with a yellow tie. He had his sunglasses on and was talking to three other ladies, one who was blue. They all laughed at a story he was telling.

The Doctor shook his head. "Ah, he's fine."

Jack walked over to them wearing a kilt. Lance laughed when he saw him. "They weren't kidding. A kilt?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes. One day I'll get you all in one. They are so much more comfortable than these suits you insist on wearing."

The Doctor smiled and shook his head. "Rose will have to ask me before I'll ever agree to that."

Poltious teased him, "Any reason to take off your trousers."

Jack smiled proudly, "Any reason! You should see me do yoga in it."

They all looked at one another.

Lance shook his head, "I could live without that."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Yoga? In a kilt?"

Poltious just laughed, "That's just ….. the craziest thing I've ever heard."

A Royal Page approached them, "Excuse me. Primus Doctor, sir."

He shook his head. "Oh, don't call me sir."

Jack laughed and mocked, "Sir."

"Ma'am Rose has asked me to have you join her. May I show you the way?"

He turned to the men, "Stay out of trouble." He pointed at Jack. "No yoga."

"What's the fun in that?" Jack insisted as they were shown to a table by another Page.

The Doctor followed the Royal Page out of the room and down the hallway. After a brief walk, the Page knocked on a door. It opened and the Page held it open for the Doctor to walk through. It was a small, brightly lit room filled with hand maidens tidying up. Logan stood near the doorway with Summus. Both wore a suit.

Logan smiled in relief as he saw the Doctor. They shook hands.

The Doctor smiled at him, "You look nice, Logan. Nice suit."

He smiled nervously, "Thank you. It's one from Plentitude."

He nodded his head. "They did a good job. Looks good. Hey, Summus."

They shook hands.

Summus smiled. "Good crowd?"

He nodded, "Already. It's lovely."

Logan slowly took a deep breath.

The Doctor pat him on the shoulder. "You alright, mate?"

"I have no idea why I'm so nervous."

Summus put both of his huge hands on Logan's shoulders and chuckled. "First royal court function. Don't worry about it. We're there with you. This is an easy one."

Queen Oen walked out from a room to the side. She smiled at the men. She wore long, white robes and almost made the men's eyes ache from how bright she was. She took the Doctor's hand. "Ashena and I have discussed it. When you give your speech, please also make the announcements of the things we discussed this morning with you."

He nodded his head. "Are you certain?"

She smiled, "It is the best time for it. It shows that we are not sitting on our hands while we are mourning. We are taking steps to prevent this from happening to anyone else."

He nodded his head. "My wife says to never argue with Royalty."

She pointed at him, "And she is wise. Logan. You look lovely. Thank you for escorting Ashena tonight."

Logan bowed with a smile. "The honor is mine, your majesty."

The Queen smiled, "Alright. Gentlemen. We're ready."

Summus bowed to her. "Your Majesty, it is my honor to escort you to the Feast."

She took his arm and they left the room.

The Doctor didn't have to feel Logan's emotions to know he was a nervous wreck.

"Relax, Logan. It's totally alright." He whispered to him.

"This is something I never dreamed I would be doing." He told him quietly.

He laughed quietly. "That is the definition of life, Logan. Oh, man. I could tell you some stories."

Logan exhaled slowly as he collected himself. "I'm alright." He whispered.

Princess Ashena walked into the room with them. She wore white and golden robes. A thin crown sat on her white hair. The light from the windows reflected against her and made it seem as if she was glowing. Logan's mouth fell open. All the Doctor could hear was him quietly whisper, "Oh, wow."

The Doctor couldn't help but laugh at Logan's reaction. He felt Rose's laughter, too.

Ashena smiled at both of the men. "Thank you both for being here with me today."

The Doctor bowed, "Your Majesty."

Logan smiled and the Doctor could feel his relief. "Ashena, you are lovely." He kissed her hand and escorted her out of the room. The Doctor watched them leave.

Rose said, "I think Logan was about to pass out."

"The kid might be in over his head." He told her as he looked back and saw her for the first time.

She was stunning in a light grey V neck chiffon cap evening gown with a lace top and silk which went to the floor. She wore her hair up and had on the necklace he had given her for Christmas. Long ear rings dangled to her shoulders.

"Oh, wow." Was all he could manage as she walked to him.

She smiled. "I knew you would wear the grey suit, so I picked grey a grey dress. It took them over an hour to do my make-up, so I don't want you to spoil it."

He laughed, "Alright. I'll be good. But, oh wow…." He told her as he looked her up and down.

She held his hand and pulled him close to her. His brain had completely shorted out. He put his hands on her back and held her as he looked at her. He bit his lip. "I can't kiss you. Is that what you are saying?"

She smiled as she ran her hand across his cheek, "Not now. But, I want you to know that everything you see. Right here in front of you, is completely yours. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever had to hide away in my heart, and now that you are here I feel complete. Feel my love for you. How when I say I'm happy, I mean it's only because I'm with you."

He felt her love for him as if he was being hit by a huge wave. He whispered, "This is overwhelming."

She continued to caress his face. "I feel that. Keep that feeling, always. Know that you are loved, more than you ever have been in all of your lives. There's no way anyone could love you more than I do."

He took both of her hands in his and kissed them. "A sea of whiskey couldn't intoxicate me as much as a drop of you."

The Page looked back into the room. "Primus Doctor, sir. They are waiting."

He kissed her hand again.

She smiled, "Send that back to him. We'll continue what we started later."

He took a deep breath and shook his head as he ran both of his hands through his hair. "Alright. Regrouping here. Okay. Let's do this!"

She laughed as he escorted her out of the room.

XxxxXxxxxXxxxx

The room stood as the procession that included the Queen and Summus, Ashena and Logan, and the Doctor and Rose, walked to the raised platform that was on one side of the room of Feasts. Everyone took their seats as The Queen and Ashena sat in thrones next to one another. Rose, Logan and Summus were escorted to a table with Lance, Poltious and Jack, and sat down. Ashena nodded her head at the Doctor, who stood next to her.

Rose asked him in his head, _'Baby, what are you doing?'_

 _'Oen asked me to give a speech. Seems like I'm always giving a damn speech for someone.'_

Rose laughed quietly at him.

He took a deep breath and looked out at the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Lords and Ladies. Honored guests, and friends. We are here tonight to offer our support to the Royal House of the Andromedaens. King Clagl and Prince Foetist are honored tonight, as Andromedaens have honored the passing of life for centuries. Welcome to the Feast of the Fallen."

"Let me introduce myself. I am…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I am Primus of the Prime Guard of Terra, Princeps of Plentitude, and just as of today, the Princeps of Jalikapo, Andromeda, and Nimiset. Guardian to the Princess Ashena and associate to her father, the King Clagl. Advisor to the leaders of Terra, Doctor Johnathon Smith. But, you may call me John. It's a lot easier to say."

The room laughed.

"Another title I am very proud to have is 'friend'. I was Clagl's friend. The King gave me Ashena as a bride, but, I had to refuse this honor. I already have a wife whom I love deeply. Her customs and mine only allow for us to share our lives with one mate. I instead became Ashena's guardian as Clagl trusted me enough to have her come to live with me in my home to experience life on Terra."

"Clagl and I would often speak about politics, business opportunities, medicine, Quauhtin, and even sports. I had just put the finishing touches on it, but the King had a wonderful plan to build a resort on Terra. I handled the construction and necessary legal matters with the leaders there. The Queen has asked that it be opened in the next two months and operate under the name of the late King. Clagl would be extremely pleased. I hate that he never got to see it, but he would have loved it."

"The Queen, and Princess and I have also discussed the matter of developing a research hospital to find a cure for the illness which took our dear King and Prince. Not to be forgotten, this hospital will carry the name 'Foetist', and will employ the top scientists from all over the universe. The meteoroid where the King drew his last breath will become the space lab that will do this research. Far away from anyone that might be affected by the medicine they will work on there. The main research ship has already been purchased and is currently being outfitted for the journey to the system. It will serve as a base of operation as the Baumeisters under the direction of Tectus build this laboratory." He pointed to a table in the far corner. "He's here tonight. Just over there."

Tectus, a huge humanoid that would probably had made four of Summus and twelve of the Doctor, waved at the room.

The Doctor continued, "It was Clagl's wish that Princess Ashena begin her role as Queen tonight. During the Feast. I know many of you probably look at her and see her as the child you have watched grow up. But, I'll remind you that she is of age. Clagl became King just a bit younger than our fair Princess is now, and look at all he accomplished. There was no doubt in his mind that she will be brilliant during her reign, nor is there one doubt in Queen Oen's, or mine."

"I met with the Queen and Princess this morning to discuss this and many other things. One of the things that Queen Oen immediately ordered yesterday was a complete silence regarding the King and Prince. Their names were not to be spoken. After talking to her this morning, the order has been reversed. You are not only allowed to speak their names, but encouraged to do so. We talk about them because we are proud. We talk about them because they deserve to be remembered. We talk about them, because even though they are not physically with us, they are never far from our mind. We talk about them, because they are part of us, a part that we could never ignore or disown. We talk about them because we love them still and always will. Forever. Nothing will ever change that."

"So, in the words of my children's favorite story. 'If there is ever a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart. I'll stay there forever. How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard'."

"I had brought Clagl's favorite drink, a whiskey from Terra, to celebrate our resort. Please, join me as we instead drink it in their memory. King Clagl and Prince Foetist."

The room stood and raised their glasses as a pageboy handed the Doctor one. He held it as the room took a drink and then he drank. He nodded his head to another procession of ten men and women in long, white robes that had been waiting at the back of the room.

They walked slowly to the raised platform and surrounded the Princess. Four of them stood around her throne and covered her with a golden piece of cloth. A woman spoke several words which Rose didn't understand. The Doctor looked back at her and winked. She smiled at him. The room was completely silent as the cloth was lifted and Ashena's hair glowed brightly. Queen Oen walked in front of her daughter, still seated in the throne and bowed to her. Oen's hair dimmed and ceased to glow. She turned to the room, lifted a glass that the pageboy handed to her.

"To the Queen. May her reign last for many years and be peaceful. Queen Ashena!"

The room erupted with cheers as everyone toasted the new Queen. Rose covered her mouth and couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes. She looked over at Logan who smiled back at her. "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He told her.

Queen Ashena stood up and looked out across the room.

"I would like to thank you all for being here with me and the Queen Mother today. I know you are all very busy people and I'm honored you have put your plans on hold to be here with us to celebrate. As with every Feast of the Fallen, friendships between worlds and kingdoms are forged. Please, enjoy tonight and have a wonderful time. My father asked this party be one of Legend, and I'm counting on each of you to do your part." She smiled. "Okay, enough speeches. Everyone have a good time."

The orchestra began to play again as the Doctor helped Ashena down the steps of the platform. She walked over to the table and sat next to Logan. He took her hand and smiled, "It really glows."

She smiled. "I'm sure it looks strange."

"It looks lovely." He reassured her.

The Queen Mother Oen stood next to the table. "I would like to thank you all for coming."

Ashena looked surprised, "Mother, you won't stay?"

She shook her head and smiled painfully. "It's just too hard. Forgive me, but I really wish to retire for the evening."

Ashena nodded her head. "I understand. Shall I come with you?"

She shook her head. "No. Your place is here. I'll see you in the morning. Good evening." She gracefully walked out of the room.

Logan watched her, "Is she alright?"

Ashena shook her head. "No. She hasn't slept in days."

Tony appeared behind where Rose sat. "Hey! So is this the 'Cool Kids' Table? I want in." He sat down quickly next to Rose.

Jack and Lance laughed at him.

The Doctor pushed his shoulder. "Move over. That's my seat."

Tony moved over to the other seat and the Doctor sat down next to Rose. She took his hand in hers as the meal was served. It was some sort of meat with gravy and blue and purple vegetables.

Rose smiled back at the Doctor. "Baby, I had no idea about any of that. When do you find the time to do all of this stuff?"

He smiled like a loon back at her. "Lord of Time, Rose. I'm always up to something."

Tony chuckled, "Boy, if that's not the truth. Tuwo's meeting went well, huh? He finally roped you in?"

"Speaking of which." The Doctor pointed as Tuwo sat down quickly next to Tony.

He smiled, "Tony." He pronounced slowly. "Did I get that right?"

Tony smiled and shook Tuwo's hand, "Yes. You did. Have you been practicing?"

Tuwo smiled, "I have. Doctor Smith coached me a bit about it. I can't stay, but I have changed my offer. I've given it to Doctor Smith and would like to speak to you after you review it."

Tony nodded his head. "I'll give it a look. Thank you."

Tuwo stood up. "Your majesty. My apologies to run out, but I have to be someplace. Thank you for the meeting earlier today. The hospital of Andromeda couldn't be in better hands. Doctor Smith is the best Princeps I've ever worked with. I wish he would agree to take all of my hospitals."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. She smiled at him proudly.

Ashena smiled, "Thank you for coming, Tuwo. I'll be in touch."

He bowed and left.

The Doctor sipped his wine and spoke to Tony, "You should have been in on that meeting. He wants you to join me in that."

Tony sighed, "I don't know. Working for someone? I've never done that."

The Doctor shook his head. "That's what I told him. He wants you to work with me. Come in and fix stuff as needed. So, not all the time."

"Hell, I'd do that anyway."

"Yeah, but this way…you get a ship out of the deal."

Tony was drinking his wine and choked a bit. "What? A ship?" He cleared his throat and tried to play it off that he was even interested. The Doctor could feel he was so excited he was having a hard time sitting in the chair. Tony shook his head and exhaled loudly. "So, a little…. Volkswagen Ship or some shit?"

They all laughed. The Doctor shook his head. "No. Something you would enjoy. It's small, and extremely fast. You couldn't travel too far in it. I thought you would enjoy it so I pushed in the deal. We'll go over it later."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Medicine is really not my thing. I was honestly going to go, but…I got distracted."

Jack teased him, "By a brunette? The one you were with?"

Lance looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. "I'm curious about that, too. You've been missing all day. I went to see Genie, and Ma'am Ress has been missing, too."

Tony sipped his wine. "Really? That's just….odd. John, I was on the ship with you-"

"Leave me out of this." He stated quickly as he ate his meal.

Tony laughed, "I don't know what you are talking about. I plead the 5th. Can I do that here, Ashena?"

Ashena laughed, "I have no idea what that means."

Rose explained, "Where Tony is from, there is a set of laws that protect him from certain things. I'm doing a terrible job explaining this. Tony, explain."

Tony was looking back at the brunette.

The Doctor slapped him in the chest. "Tony!"

He snapped his head around. "What? Blue. That's what I think."

Rose and Ashena laughed at his reply.

The Doctor shook his head, "What?"

Tony stood up, "Save my seat. I'll be back later, John."

Rose put her hand on the Doctor's thigh as the entire table watched Tony meet back up with the brunette, Ress. He put his hand on her back and they left the room together.

 _'Oh, this is not good at all. Do you think they are finding an empty room?'_ Rose asked the Doctor in his head.

He looked back at her and cleared his throat, "I'm staying out of it. It's not my business."

Jack laughed as he sipped his wine. "There are some beautiful people here, Ashena."

The Doctor didn't look up, "Stop it."

"What?" Jack asked.

Rose looked surprised, "Why isn't Jake with you?"

"He's busy." Jack told them as he ate some of his dinner.

Lance asked, "With who?"

Jack sat back, "It's not like that. We're alright. He just decided to stay home. We're working on some stuff that needed one of us to stay. I was 'voluntold' to bring Tony Tyler out here by Jackie."

The Doctor shook his head. "Damn, I'm losing the shit out of that bet."

Summus spit his drink back in his glass laughing. "Sorry. Nevermind."

Rose laughed at them, "This entire table is mad."

Ashena laughed, "I love it. John, I wanted to thank you."

He looked up from eating, "For what?"

"Releasing Logan. He told me last night that he would like to remain here."

The Doctor wiped his mouth, "I didn't release him, you make it sound like he was serving a sentence. He was never mine. He can make his own decisions of what and where he wants to be."

Summus smiled proudly, "Logan is going to stay! That's fantastic! I'd like to have a go training you, mate! Have you thought about the trials? Becoming a Quauhtin?"

Logan's eyes became huge. "Are you serious, Summus?"

He smiled, "Absolutely. If you are to be Ashena's companion-"

The Doctor shook his head and groaned, "Can we not use that word?"

Summus laughed, "Right, sorry. It would be a good way to pass the time, Logan. Don't worry, I've trained hundreds of men. We'll get you sorted."

Logan looked surprised back at the Doctor. "John? Really? I could….? What do you think?"

The Doctor looked at him, "Let me give you some advice someone gave me once. You can never leave a footprint, if you are always walking around on your tip toes. Think about it."

Logan looked confused at the Doctor, then at Rose. Rose returned his glaze and shook her head. "I have no idea." She mouthed.

Ashena smiled as a dignitary approached her and spoke. The Doctor finished his meal and wiped his mouth. Rose smiled at him, "Eating at lighting speed? Something up?"

He shook his head. "No. I was starving. I didn't even realize it."

Jack pointed out, "I'm glad to see you shaved for this, man. You were looking a bit….."

"Scruffy." He filled in for him. "That's what Rose calls me."

Rose smiled, "He was wasn't he?"

He smiled back at her. "You like it."

She smiled back at him. "I like anything when you are involved."

Tony returned and sat down. "Alright. Sorry about that. We're totally square."

Rose laughed at him. "What the hell was that about?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. It's….. nothing." He looked up at her and laughed.

Ashena still spoke to the dignitary and didn't see Tony.

Lance smiled, "I read something, somewhere. Tony, aren't you from New York?"

Tony put this napkin back on his lap and looked up at Lance. "Well, sortof. I have a place there. I prefer California. I have a place on the ocean there."

Lance pointed at him with his fork. "Oh, perfect then. You can settle a bet."

Tony sat back, "Oh shit. Here we go with the damn betting again."

Poltious smiled, "Oh! I had forgotten about this. Yes. John would help with this."

The Doctor had started on another plate of food. "I'm not getting involved."

Lance smiled, "What I read was men from New York have a higher sperm count than men from Los Angeles."

"What the hell are you reading, Lance? I need to introduce you to some new material." Tony complained. "This isn't a normal conversation."

Logan covered his face and laughed hysterically, "These guys are mad."

Lance pointed at the Doctor. "Is that true?"

"How the hell would he know?" Tony looked back at the Doctor who sipped his wine. "Shit. You do know don't you. Freak alien!"

He smiled, "That's true. They believe the warmer weather and higher pollution in California might be the culprit behind that."

Tony shook his head. "I'm not talking about this shit with you idiots. Just so we all know."

Jack laughed as he drank his wine. "Well, so you're saying that colder weather makes it easier for men to have children?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Men are more fertile in the winter. Or on a planet where it's cold."

Tony rolled his eyes as he sipped his wine. "What a weird ass conversation. And to have in front of a Queen, no less."

Logan chuckled, "She's occupied."

Tony pointed at him with his fork. "Keep that in mind while you are here, man."

Logan covered his face and blushed. "We had to go there."

Tony laughed, "So, who won the bet?"

Lance smiled proudly, "I did! Oh, this trip is proving to be very good for me."

Tony was distracted again by the brunette. He looked at her from across the room. "Ummm… yeah, about that. I think I'm going to sit out the card game tonight, Lance. I'm being responsible and I've already lost enough of John's money."

The Doctor looked shocked back at him, "How much money have you lost?"

Tony shook his head as he pat his leg. "Let's just say I'm buying you a yacht when we get back home. Don't worry about it, John."

The Doctor looked back at Rose. "Do you hear this? It's not me. I didn't do this."

Rose laughed, "That's your friend."

He looked back at Tony. "I know the one I want. Let me pick it."

Tony nodded his head as he looked back at Ress again and smiled. "Sure. No problem. Whatever you want, man."

People had began to dance near them to the orchestra.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Ugh, this table is mad. And we haven't even started drinking yet." She stood up and the table of men stood up with her. She looked back and smiled. "Sorry. You don't have to get up." They all sat back down.

The Doctor looked at her curiously, "Where are you going?"

She took his hand. "We're going to dance."

"Oh!" He looked back at the table. "Excuse me, apparently, we're going to dance."

Jack raised his glass to him. "Go ahead."

Tony drank the rest of his wine and walked over to Ress again. They left the room together as they both laughed.

Logan looked at Summus, "You don't even have to be a strategic master to know what's in his playbook."

Summus groaned as he sipped his wine.

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx


	57. Chapter 57 – Tony in Trouble

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxx

Chapter 57 – Tony in Trouble

The night wore on. It was the strangest thing Rose had ever been to in her life. Everyone was drunk, making large business deals, partnerships were formed and alliances were made. The Doctor had sat at the table as Rose enjoyed a dessert and gave her feet a rest. She watched him speak to someone for 20 minutes in a strange language. Once they finished, they shook hands and the man bowed to Rose before he left.

"Wow. Very interesting." The Doctor told her as he drank some more wine.

She fed him a bite of her dessert, "I didn't catch anything of that."

He nodded his head. "Right. Sorry. He is a scientist who wants to work at the lab that is being built. He's doing some research regarding the plague already. Interesting theory."

Rose smiled at his excitement. "Do you know him?"

He looked back at her seriously. "I know of him. His idea needs to have a close eye on it."

She fed him another bite of the dessert.

He looked at her curiously, "How did you know?"

She smiled at him. "We should dance some more."

He returned her smile. "So, we're not talking about it?"

"No. Not at the moment."

He nodded his head. "Okay. A discussion for later, then."

"You said a ship had been purchased."

He grabbed a fork and ate some of her dessert with her. "Yes."

She smiled, "Can I ask….?"

"Tuwo Wenck thought we needed a bigger ship. He had worked that into the deal for me to accept his offer. I told him I was happy with the one we have currently. But, I wanted a second one for this purpose. He didn't question it."

She smiled proudly at him. "The Negotiator."

He chuckled. "It's hardly a negotiation when someone agrees to something so easily. I probably could have asked for a fleet."

"Now you have something to aspire to."

He nodded. "Indeed."

Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Lots of laughter surrounded the room. There wasn't one person with a tear in their eye.

The orchestra had picked up the tempo of the music they played. Many people were dancing. The Doctor loosened his tie and finished drinking his wine.

Rose looked over at him and put her hand on his thigh. He didn't look back at her. He seemed to looking around the room.

She teased him. "There are no bow ties. I've been looking for you."

He rolled his eyes and looked back at her. "Thank you, but that's not what I was looking for. Has Tony disappeared again?"

She giggled, "It would appear so."

He sighed, "I hope he knows what he is doing. How's your feet? In heels?"

"This dress demanded them. Don't start."

He rubbed his face and looked her up and down again as they sat. "Oh, I'm not. You are stunning."

She sat down her wine glass. "Still can't kiss me."

He groaned and crossed his arms. "This is intolerable."

She smiled and rubbed his thigh.

"That's not helping at all." He complained.

"Shall I stop?" She teased him.

"No." He looked back at her as his face broke into a smile.

She teased him, "I've not forgotten my promise."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. He looked her up and down again. "Oh wow."

His bracelet lit up. He looked at it and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

He stood up and took her hand. "Oh, nothing. My phone finally went dead. I didn't charge it. Let's dance some more."

She smiled and took his hand.

XxxxxXxxxx

She was dancing again with the Doctor to a slow song the orchestra played. His tie hung loosely around his neck. Her head swam from the wine they had been drinking that night. She could feel how absentminded he was. He held her close as they swayed to the music.

"This is the strangest thing I've ever seen in my life." She told him quietly.

He looked around and then looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"This is a funeral."

"This is a Feast of the Fallen. The mourning period was from the moment we found them, until the Feast began. It's the way their culture is. They would find people crying and cut flowers very odd."

Rose held him as they continued to dance. "I'm so glad I have you to walk me through this stuff."

"A lot of cultures find this odd. But, everyone knows it will be a hell of a party."

Jack walked over to them. "May I cut in? Lance needs to see you about something Primus Sir."

He smiled at her. "Is that alright, Rose?"

She smiled back at him. "Of course. I had already promised Jack a dance, anyway."

He pat Jack on the back. "Take care of her."

"You bet." Jack told him as they started to dance.

The Doctor walked over to Lance who stood with Summus and Poltious. Legate stood with them. "Hey, what's up?"

Lance glanced back at Rose. "Now would be an excellent time to throw up those shields. Rose doesn't need to know this."

The Doctor held his head in his hands. It swam from the wine. "Alright. What's going on?"

Legate put his hands on his hips. "Tony is missing. We've looked everywhere."

The Doctor waved his hand. "He's with that brunette. You saw how they were looking at one another."

Legate shook his head. "No. Not that Tony. Little Tony. Tony Tyler is missing."

The Doctor's stomach sank. "Alright. I'm sober. Fill me in."

All of the men quickly left the room together. Legate informed him. "The children were all in the playroom together. I was there keeping an eye out with them. I looked up, and he was just…gone."

"Could someone have transported him out?"

Legate shook his head. "No. The room is protected by signal scramblers."

The Doctor sighed, "His sister is like this. She's bad to wander off."

Summus reminded him, "You have a GPS in his arm. You can find him."

"My damn phone is dead. I'll have to take it to the ship to charge it."

"We could track him with the ship's sensors. GPS is a basic thing." Poltious pointed out.

The Doctor nodded his head. "Right. That would work. Get Timon on that."

Lance agreed. "He's powering up the ship now. He'll need his numbers."

Logan joined them in the hallway. "Everything alright?"

Legate looked back at his friend. "Has it been noticed that we are gone?"

"Just by me. Why aren't you with the children?"

The Doctor continued, "Right. Lance. Go find Stark. Tell him I need him to help with the search. If he's managed to get outside of the castle, his suit will be extremely helpful."

Lance ran off. "I'll get him."

The Doctor sighed. "This is very 'Tyler.' Rose used to do this to me all of the time."

Summus mumbled, "Rose wasn't six years old."

"Are the rest of the children secure?"

Legate nodded his head. "Yes. They don't know anything is going on. The Royal Guard have been searching, but haven't turned up anything."

"How long has he been missing?"

Legate closed his eyes and sighed, "Two hours."

The Doctor exploded. "Two hours! He's a toddler! Do you have any idea where he could have wandered off to in two hours!?"

Legate nodded his head. "You're right. I should have told you before. This is my fault. I take full respon-"

"Fuck, let's just find him. We'll sort you out later." He pointed at Logan. "You go back to the Queen so our absence isn't noticed."

Logan shook his head. "She's talking to a line of royalty and will be for a while. I'm more use to you here. Tony Tyler is missing. Is that it?"

They all walked together to a place where the Doctor knew he could transport them to the ship. He took out the remote trigger and they all disappeared.

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxx

Lance walked quickly down the hallway. He spotted Talus talking to three handmaidens. "Talus. Have you seen Tony?"

Talus pointed, "That Tony there, or the shorter version?"

Lance turned around and spotted Tony walking towards him with his arm around Ress. They were both laughing.

"Cheers, Talus."

Talus shook his head. "It's what I do. Easiest request all night."

"Tony!" Lance called as he ran over to meet him.

Tony looked up at him. "What's up? Insisting on the card game? No means no, man."

Lance shook his head. "John asked me to find you. He needs your help."

Tony looked back at Ress. "I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse me. I'll try to see you later tonight."

Ress nodded her head as Tony walked away with Lance. "What's going on?"

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx


	58. Chapter 58 – Return of the Demons

XxxxxXxxxxXxxxxx

Chapter 58 – Return of the Demons

The Doctor walked into the Control Room of his ship with Summus. "Two bloody hours!?"

Summus nodded his head. "I knew you would be cross about this. I shouldn't have ordered Legate to keep quiet."

"You!? Ugh! We'll deal with this later." He exclaimed. He knew he had to calm himself down otherwise his anger was going to be felt by Rose. His shielding could only do so much. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down. "Don't lose your temper. Just ….. " he exhaled. "I'm fine. He's fine. We'll find him. He'll be fine."

Timon sat at the controls. "I've got it programmed in. It just needs his number."

The Doctor sat down at the panel and typed in a number. He waited for the computer to search the planet. He ran his hand through his hair as he waited for it to process. In his frustration, he hit the console. "Come on! Damn slow thing." He mumbled, "Two fucking hours."

Stark's voice came over the speaker. "John. I'm on the ship. Where do you need me?"

He held down a button. "Go get in the suit, just in case."

"Got it. Headed there now."

The scan completed. The Doctor's stomach sank even further. "It's not picking it up."

Summus shook his head. "What? That's not possible."

"The last known position it gave was outside of the castle on the southern lawn."

Timon rubbed his face, "That's a solid sheet of ice."

"Send some men there now to see if it's just frozen." The Doctor told Summus.

"We're not connected. We need Licis."

Licis ran into the room. "I heard about Tony. How can I help?"

"You've never had better timing in your life." The Doctor told him.

Summus gave him the order. He closed his eyes and connected with the Royal Guard. "Right, they are on their way there now."

Timon looked back at him, "Is the South Lawn protected by signal scramblers?"

Licis shook his head. "No."

The Doctor looked at Timon quickly, "Shit. Someone could have taken him."

Licis opened his eyes, "He's not there."

The Doctor closed his eyes. "I'm not going to lose my temper. I'm going to be calm."

"There's a message coming in." Timon told him.

"From the surface?"

Summus looked on a panel at the station he stood at. "No. They are requesting to speak to you."

The Doctor clicked a button and a demon looking alien appeared on the screen. "We want to speak to Doctor Smith."

He sighed, "I'm Doctor Smith. What do we need to talk about?"

The demon smiled. "Doctor Smith. It's nice to meet you."

"Right. What do you need?"

Timon told the Doctor in his head, _'Tony's signal is on their ship. They have him.'_

The Doctor closed his eyes and shielded his emotions more than he had all night. He knew Tony had to be completely terrified of the situation he had managed to get himself into.

The Doctor spoke to Summus and Licis though their telepathic connection, _'Contact the Andromedaens. Have them quietly shut down the castle, and the perimeter around the space port. Don't raise any alarm. Tell them the enemy is in sight.'_

 _'The enemy is cloaked.'_ Summus pointed out.

 _'I have a man who can see in the dark.'_

The demon smiled, "I have come to seek revenge on the loss of a prize."

"Yeah, what prize would that have been?"

"I've come to get even. You have destroyed something of mine. I plan to destroy something of yours."

The alien stepped to the side and the Doctor saw Tony Tyler. He was a sitting in the floor behind them. He was clearly frightened. "John?" He cried.

The Doctor became furious. "He is a child! It is completely against any laws to take a child hostage in any disagreement."

"As if I care about your laws." The demon growled.

"I'll exchange places with him. Prisoner Exchange. I'll transport to your vessel immediately."

"A Primus? For a child? We must have gotten a Prince for such an offer!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Tony! Can you hear me?"

Tony whimpered. "John?"

"Tony. Everything is going to be alright."

"Don't lie to the boy-"

"Don't threaten him. Or me! You have no idea who you are dealing with. If you touch one hair on his head-"

The demon turned around and nodded. Another demon took his fingernail and slowly cut Tony's arm with it. Tony screamed.

The Doctor shook his head. "Now I'm pissed." He muted the transmission.

He looked at Timon. "Fill me in. I need some good news."

Timon nodded his head. "Stark and Logan are outside. He says he can see it."

XxxxxXxxxxx

Stark saw the demon's ship clearly through the thermal sensors in his mask.

"Logan. How are you doing?" He asked.

Logan, in another suit, flew behind him. "I probably needed more practice in this thing before doing this."

Tony laughed. "Try not to think too hard about it. It's not that hard to pilot. Can you see everything alright?"

"Yep. This ship is as ugly as they are."

Stark laughed.

Stark floated outside of a panel on the demon's ship. "Okay. Legate said there is a box here to the left of the door-" Tony flipped a panel open and saw what he was looking for. "Nice. I love it when shit is where it's supposed to be."

He reached around and pulled a small box magnetized box off of the leg of his suit. He put it on a smooth surface in the panel that was surrounded by wires. He pressed a button on the box and sparks flew in every direction.

"What was that?" Logan asked.

"Intruder detection. Now to open the door."

He floated down as and found another panel.

Stark took a good look through his thermal detectors. "Kid? Do you see anyone? I'm not picking up anything here."

Logan turned his head. "It's clear."

Stark opened the panel and twisted a handle. A small door opened on the side of the ship. They quickly floated inside and stepped onto the floor from the sudden gravity. Tony's suit opened and he stepped out of it. Logan did the same. They had both removed their jackets and ties before they had left the ship. Tony turned back and looked at both of the suits. "Sentry mode."

Both suits closed and the head scanned the room with the hand outstretched, ready to fire.

Tony put his finger over his lips. Logan nodded. Tony looked down at the phone he held in his hand. He walked down the hall with Logan and popped open another panel.

Tony was completely engrossed in what he was looking at and never saw the three demons that walked around the corner and were suddenly standing in front of them. Before Tony could blink, Logan grabbed the side of two of the demons' heads and slammed them together, knocking them out. He grabbed the shoulder of the remaining demon, and twisted his neck. Tony heard it snap and the demon fell lifeless to the floor.

Tony looked impressed back at Logan. "I like this new you, kid."

Logan ran his hand though his hair. "Whatever. Do what you need to."

He pulled out the wires and looked them over. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wire clipper and snipped two wires.

He put the panel back on the wall quietly, and texted: _'Transporter shields are compromised. We're in.'_

Logan looked around and whispered, "Now where?"

"Up two levels and then right. Earth boys to the rescue."

XxxxxXxxxxx

The demon smiled and turned off the transmission. The Doctor punched the panel and it cracked. "Fucking hell!"

Timon pointed at the screen. "Message from Tony."

The Doctor read it and smiled. "Now we're talking! Summus, let's go."

Summus rubbed his hands together. "Oh yes! This is always my favorite part."

They both walked out of the room together.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Tony and Logan could hear Tony Tyler cries as soon as they arrived at the level he was on. They quietly stood just outside of the doorway of the Control Room. Tony Tyler still sat on the floor. His knees where pulled up and his arms were wrapped around them. He hid his face in his arms. They could clearly see his arm was bleeding.

Stark and Logan exchanged a look at one another. Stark bit his lip and said quietly. "You're going to see me kill a demon in a bit."

Logan shook his head. "Not if I get to it first."

Summus appeared behind Stark. "How many are there?"

The Doctor arrived shortly afterwards. He knelt down behind Logan.

Logan said, "Five."

Summus nodded his head. "Five. Phhh… Alright. John, you're up."

The Doctor pat Logan on the back and walked into the Control Room. He was halfway to Tony Tyler when they noticed him. He stopped walking and held up his hands. "I'm unarmed."

Tony Tyler didn't look up. He continued to cry. The Doctor pointed at him. "I'm going to him to make sure he's alright."

"How did you get on this ship?" The demon growled at him.

The Doctor shook his head. "I refuse to answer any of your questions."

The demon growled as the Doctor knelt down in front of Tony and wrapped his arms around him. He whispered to the small boy. "It's all over. You're safe. I'm here."

Tony shook from the fear. The Doctor held him and kissed his forehead. "You're alright." Hidden in his hands, he clicked a few buttons on the transport remote he held and slipped it into Tony's back pocket. He whispered to him. "I'll be with you in just a bit, Tony. You're alright."

Tony didn't speak and continued to shiver and whimper.

The Doctor stood up and put his hands on his hips to face the demon. "Okay, now you have my attention. And I should warn you, this shit has really pissed me off."

Tony Tyler disappeared as the trigger's countdown sent the signal to the Doctor's ship. The demons went wild.

"I demand you tell me how you did that! No one can transport through our shields."

The Doctor smiled, "Oh, it's not going to work. I don't have to tell you anything."

One of the demons grabbed the Doctor. He put his hand to the demon's forehead. The demon's eyes reflected something that looked like his brain was being scrambled. He shouted and fell into the floor. The rest of the demons stood and looked at the Doctor in shock.

Tony, Logan and Summus came into the room. Summus cracked his knuckles and grinned. Tony smiled as he clicked something on his phone. A demon shouted, "Our cloaking device has deactivated. Our shields are at 0%, and we're powering down!"

Tony laughed, "Oh, I love my work."

The Doctor held up a finger. "And that would be the Andromedaen Guard. You really picked a bad night for a fight here. The security is very high."

Twenty Andromedaen soldiers with Leontes and Oberon appeared in the room. Leontes nodded his head. "The ship is secure. We have them."

The Doctor turned to Summus. "Handle this here, will you?"

Summus nodded his head and handed him the transporter remote trigger. The Doctor clicked a few buttons on it and disappeared.

Logan sighed, "Well, damn. I didn't get to punch anyone else."

Tony pointed at a demon standing next to him. "Hit him."

Logan looked around the room. "Nah. There will be other days."

Summus laughed, "Wise man."

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Poltious held Tony in his arms in the med bay. He continued to cry. The Doctor rushed in, "Has he spoken?"

Poltious shook his head. "No."

The Doctor held his arms out. Poltious handed Tony to him. The Doctor held the small boy in his arms and sat down in a chair. He put both of his hands on the sides of Tony's head. Tony didn't open his eyes as he continued to cry.

Poltious watched as the Doctor held Tony's head in his hands for a bit. Tony calmed down and stopped crying after a few minutes.

The Doctor opened his eyes. "Tony. Come back to me. Comrade, I'm here. You're safe. You're on my ship."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at him as if he just noticed he was there. "John?"

He smiled at him. "Well, hello there!"

Tony wrapped his arms around his neck and held him tightly. The Doctor held him and spoke softly, "You're safe. I've got you."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return in Book #6 in the series, Resurgence. The first chapter is online now. (I can't believe I've written six books already?! WHAT?) Thank you for all of the warm reviews and kind words. I hope everyone continues to enjoy it. I love writing this FanFic!_


End file.
